Les Mercenaires des Wraiths
by Werewolf Repel
Summary: Un membre d'Atlantis est tué, un autre porté disparut. Les deux faisaient partis d'un commando de mercenaire spécial basé sur Terre. Arrivé sur Atlantis, le commando découvre que le corps n'est pas celui que l'on croit. Il demande de l'aide pour retrouver le fugitif. Essuyant un refus, le commando , composé de femmes aux talent spéciaux, se tourne alors vers un autre allié : Todd.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A : Voici ma première fic sur Stargate Atlantis. Cela me tenais à cœur de la faire et donc je me suis lancée. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Mon histoire sera centré sur un commando que j'ai créer._

 _Enfin bref, lisez et dite moi ce que vous en pensez en lisant une review._

Prologue

Sur une planète où la végétation ressemblait à la jungle amazonienne sur Terre, le petit groupe envoyé par Atlantis et commandé par le Colonel John Sheppard essuyait des tirs de plasma venant de wraiths. L'équipe cherchait à explorer de nouvelles planètes pour trouver de nouvelles sources de nourriture ou encore de nouveaux peuples. Cependant, l'équipe avait alors trouvé un laboratoire wraith. Sheppard avait finalement décidé de le détruire. Cela aurait fonctionné si un de leurs nouveaux membres n'avait pas déclenché l'alarme et ainsi rameuté tous les wraiths du laboratoire!

En voulant s'échapper du laboratoire, la troupe se retrouva séparée. John avait ordonné à McKay d'aller à la porte des étoiles et de se tenir prêt pour l'activer; Ronon l'escortait. Il remarqua alors qu'il manquait leur deux nouveaux membres: Kira et Persia. Voyant Teyla arriver, il lui demanda alors:

\- Où sont Persia et Kira?

\- Aucune idée John. Nous avons été séparés à la sortie du laboratoire!

\- Et merde!

Prenant sa radio, il lança un message leur ordonnant de venir les rejoindre à la porte des étoiles. Un tir plasma vint les frôler. John se releva et commença à tirer vers l'endroit d'où venait le tir. Puis, voyant que des wraiths arrivaient, il donna l'ordre à Teyla de se replier avec lui vers la porte.

Plus loin dans la végétation, deux femmes n'arrêtaient pas de tirer pour sauver leur peau. L'une d'elles, une femme aux cheveux rouge, gronda sa camarade.

\- T'aurais pas pu faire attention Persia?

\- Oh c'est bon! répondit celle-ci.

\- Pauvre idiote! T'a rameuté tous les wraiths de ce foutu laboratoire. Alors là...bien joué!

\- C'est bon, t'as fini de me sermonner?

\- La ferme!

La fameuse Kira écouta alors sa radio. Ayant entendu le message de Sheppard, Kira reprit son arme puis annonça à Persia.

\- On bouge! On doit rejoindre les autres à la porte.

\- Mais elle est à 2 km de notre position!

\- Soit tu bouges, soit tu serviras de repas à un wraith! C'est toi qui voit...

Poussant un «mmffff!», Persia suivit Kira. Pendant ce temps à la porte, Sheppard trouva McKay et Ronon. Sheppard ordonna à ce premier d'activer la porte, puis il lança un message grâce à sa radio.

Une réponse lui parvint. Kira et Persia étaient à 3 minutes de leur position. Une fois la porte activée, la troupe s'y engouffra alors que les deux femmes commençaient à arriver. Persia était devant, Kira était juste derrière elle. Persia s'arrêta et vit un wraith derrière sa camarade, cependant la porte allait bientôt se refermer.

Ne voulant pas mourir elle tira dans la jambe de Kira qui s'écroula en hurlant _«PERSIA!»_. Souriante, Persia courut vers la porte mais celle-ci se referma. Poussant un juron, elle se retourna et vit que le wraith tenait Kira par la gorge. Sa main droite était levée, Kira sortit alors un flingue mais c'était trop tard. Le wraith abattit sa main droite sur le sternum de la jeune femme qui hurla de douleur. Voyant la scène, Persia partit se cacher. De sa cachette elle put voir le wraith se nourrir de son ancienne camarade. Dans ses dernière forces, Kira regarda Persia et murmura:

\- Tu me le paieras...

Une fois rassasié, le wraith balança le corps desséché de Kira sur le sol à quelques mètres de la cachette de Persia. En voyant le corps, Persia eut un plan: elle se dépêcha de le réaliser, avant que l'équipe ne revienne les chercher.

 _Sur Atlantis..._

Sheppard et son équipe arrivèrent sur Atlantis. Le Colonel Samantha Carter les accueillit avant de voir que des membres manquait à l'appel.

\- Où sont Kira et Persia?

\- Juste derrière nous. Répondit McKay en se retournant. Enfin, elles étaient juste derrière nous!?

\- Retournez là-bas. Trouver-les et ramenez-les! Sinon, Frost nous fera la peau.

Réactivant la porte, l'équipe traversa la traversa de nouveau pour retourner sur la planète. Une fois la porte traversée, l'équipe se sépara pour chercher les deux femmes. Ce fut Ronon qui en trouva une, du moins ce qu'il en restait!

\- Qui est-ce? Demanda Sheppard

\- C'est Persia, d'après sa plaque.

\- Aucune trace de Kira, Colonel.

\- Merci Teyla. Ramenons le corps sur Atlantis. Puis on devra prévenir le SGC.

 _Sur Atlantis..._

Une fois que l'équipe fut arrivée, Sam Carter vit alors le corps desséché. Poussant un soupir, elle demanda:

\- Et Kira?

\- Aucune trace d'elle.

\- Je vais prévenir le SGC. Allez déposer le corps à l'infirmerie.

 _Sur Terre..._

Dans une villa en Floride, des femmes se faisaient bronzer devant la piscine.

L'une d'elles, nommée Frost, commençait à en voir marre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle et ses camarades n'avaient pas effectué une seule mission. Elle priait pour en avoir bientôt une, sinon elle ferait un massacre! Son vœu fut exaucé lorsque la plus jeune des ses camarades l'appela de la villa.

\- Commandant? Un appel du SGC. C'est important.

\- Merci mon Dieu!

\- J'espère que cela va être sanglant! Répondit une femme.

\- Je l'espère, Techno.

Allant vers la villa, on lui tendit le téléphone.

\- Commandant Frost...je vous demande pardon?...vous en êtes sûr?...Moi et mes «hommes» arriveront dans quelques heures!

Raccrochant, Frost se dirigea vers la piscine et annonça à ses «hommes»:

\- Faites vos valises, on s'en va au SGC!

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Techno.

\- Il semblerait qu'on ait perdu un autre membre. Allez, en route!

 _Au SGC..._

Une fois au SGC, la petite troupe se dirigea dans le bureau du général O'Neill qui leur apprit la nouvelle. Face à cette nouvelle, Frost lâcha:

\- Vous en êtes sûr?

\- L'équipe en est sûre.

Frost partit d'un grand rire avant de dire à O'Neill:

\- Vous allez dire au Colonel Carter que le commando des Loups va venir sur Atlantis voir le corps. Cela est _non négociable,_ général! Départ dans 6 heures.

Quittant le bureau avec ses hommes, Frost se dirigea vers leur quartier. Une fois dans leur quartier, Frost annonça:

\- Dans 6 heures nous partons pour Atlantis. Préparez-vous.

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? Ce peux vous dire que cela va chauffer sur Atlantis avec l'arrivée du commando. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous en serez un peu plus sur l'histoire du commando mais surtout si le corps retrouvé est bien celui de Persia. En tout cas Frost semble en pensez le contraire et pourquoi ? Réponse dans le chapitre 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A : Voici le chapitre 1 de ma fiction « Les Mercenaires des Wraiths ». Vous allez enfin « rencontrer » le commando des Loups. Vous allez apprendre un secret concernant Wolf grâce à Mckay qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Seul le commando m'appartient, le reste appartient à la série._

 _Je tiens à remercier, pour leur rerviews :_

 _Diama56 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour la correction. J'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à tes attentes._

 _Guest : C'est drôle de t'appeler comme cela mais vu que tu n'a pas de compte. Bref, je crois que tu t'es emmêler les pinceau avec le nom de certains personnages. Pas grave, avec le chapitre 1 tu vas mieux comprendre. J'espère que tu vas aimer._

 _Guest (2) : Désoler mais un autre « Guest » ma laisser une autre review donc je voulais pas me mélanger les pinceau. Ne t'en fait pas, mes personnages ne seront pas des adoratrices. Ils se peut que plus tard, elles tombent sous le charme des wraiths. Mais pour le moment, c'est juste un commando composé de femmes qui veut savoir ce qui est arrivé à l'une des leur. Ce premier chapitre va te montrer qu'elles ne laisse pas marcher sur les pieds._

 _Myrtille94 : Ton vœu est exaucée. Dans ce premier chapitre tu va découvrir le commando et leur caractère. J'espère que tu vas bien aimer._

Chapitre 1

 _Sur Atlantis..._

Le colonel Samantha Carter venait de mettre fin à sa conversation avec le général O'Neill. Appelant son équipe, elle l'attendit ensuite dans son bureau. Lorsque Sheppard et les autres arrivèrent, elle leur expliqua l'appel qu'elle venait de recevoir. McKay fit alors un de ses commentaires dont il avait le secret :

\- Pourquoi doivent-elles venir ? C'est vrai, on a déjà identifié le corps !

\- McKay... commença Sheppard.

\- Le commandant Frost connaît mieux ses «hommes» que moi. De plus, sommes-nous vraiment sûr qu'il s'agit bien de Persia ? demanda Samantha Carter.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua Ronon.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons les accueillir ici dans peu de temps. Sheppard, vous allez me laissez parler avec Frost. Elle n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes ! De plus, avant qu'elles n'arrivent, j'aimerais que vous lisiez leur dossier pour vous familiariser avec elles. Cependant McKay...

\- Quoi ?

\- PAS de réplique acerbe sur Wolf, compris?

\- Quoi !? Mais...

\- Lisez et vous comprendrez. Mais faites un commentaire déplacé et vous le regretterez !

\- Cette Frost, est-elle dangereuse,? demanda Teyla.

\- Comment dire...? C'est Ronon mais en version féminine, répliqua Samantha.

 _Au SGC..._

Les 6 heures étaient passées.

Se tenant devant la porte des étoiles, le commando attendait. L'iris se mit alors à tourner pour choisir les escadrons. Une fois terminé, le portail émit son fameux halo bleu et le commando entra dans le portail. Une fois passé le portail, la petite troupe se retrouva sur Atlantis. Ce fut Samantha Carter ainsi que l'équipe de Sheppard qui s'avancèrent vers elle. Sheppard fut étonné en voyant le commando.

Frost avait les cheveux courts et bleus. Elle était habillée en G-Jo mais en version gothique, à cause du grand manteau noir. Elle portait un cache-œil sur son œil gauche. Tout en elle criait «DANGER». C'était Ronon en effet, mais en version féminine. Ensuite sur sa gauche se tenait une grande femme portant des grand talons. Tout en elle, de sa tenue composée d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste en cuire noir à sa posture bien droite, criait à la méfiance. Elle avait de long cheveux long blancs, retenus par des baguettes chinoises. L'équipe devina que c'était Scientist. De loin on aurait dit un scientifique wraith, vu qu'elle était très calme. Sur la droite de Frost se trouvait une femme habillée façon cyber punk sur Terre. Elle avait des dreadlock noires avec des mèches vertes très fluo et les vêtements caractéristiques des cyber punk. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un bandana noir et au cou, elle avait des lunettes d'aviateur. Tous devinèrent que c'était Techno.

Derrière Techno se trouvait une autre femme habillée en punk version Beetlejuice, tout droit venue du Japon. Ses cheveux étaient verts et courts, montés en pointe. Elle semblait un peu plus folle que Techno. Cette femme était Doc. Enfin derrière elle se trouvait une jeune fille accompagnée d'un loup blanc.

Le loup était très calme et se collait à sa maîtresse. Sans aucune peine ils devinèrent qu'ils avaient affaire à Wolf ! De loin, on aurait dit un garçon:Wolf était une androgyne habillée comme une rebelle. Jeans troués, rangers, t-shirt avec des chaînes et une veste en jeans. Autour du cou elle portait des lunettes d'aviateur, un bandana autour de sa tête. Cheveux très courts, châtain foncé avec des mèches blondes et des yeux vairons: bleu et vert. Elle scrutait tout le monde comme si elle essayait de lire en eux.

Samantha s'approcha alors du commando qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Tendant la main vers Frost, celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de serrer la main du colonel qui finit par la retirer.

\- Bienvenue sur Atlantis. Je suis...

\- Où est le corps ? la coupa Frost.

\- Heu...à l'infirmerie.

\- Doc, tu vas voir. Préviens-moi par radio.

\- Compris Chef !

Doc partit vers l'infirmerie au grand étonnement de tout le monde. Ce fut Frost qui leur expliqua:

\- Vous croyez que l'on a fait quoi pendant ces 6 heures ? Menez-nous à votre salle de réunion. Il faut qu'on discute !

\- Très bien. Suivez-moi, annonça Carter.

Tout le monde suivit le colonel jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Une fois tout le monde assis, Frost prit la parole en regardant l'équipe de Sheppard:

\- Et si vous me disiez comment l'un de mes «hommes» est morte vidée par un wraith et l'autre portée disparue ?

Alors, Sheppard leur raconta. À la fin du récit, Frost passa une main sur son visage avant d'abattre son poing violemment sur la table.

\- Comment avez-vous pu permettre cela ? Vous deviez...

Le bruit d'une radio coupa Frost dans son élan.

\- Frost !

\- Commandant, on a Big Blem Pro !

\- De quelle sorte ?

Il y eu un grand silence. Frost écarquilla alors les yeux avant de regarder Wolf puis toute l'équipe de Sheppard.

\- Venez tous. Doc a quelque chose à nous dire...

Une fois à l'infirmerie, tous virent que Doc se tenait devant le corps desséché de Persia. Une fois que tout le monde fut présent, Doc commença:

\- Alors pour commencer, _qui_ a dit que ce corps était celui de Persia ?

Ronon leva la main. Doc se dirigea vers lui pour lui coller un gros coup de poing avant de revenir vers le corps. Doc expliqua alors:

\- La plaque ne justifie pas tout. Car ce corps n'est pas celui de Persia mais bien celui de KIRA !

Personne ne dit mot. Frost fulminait de rage quant à elle. Doc continua son analyse :

\- Kira avait eu le poignet droit cassé et la jambe gauche cassée. Ce que l'on retrouve sur ce corps. Oh. Et une balle lui avait transpercée l'épaule gauche, ce que nous avons là également. Autrement dit, bravo pour l'identification !

Doc battit des mains tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à Ronon et aux autres avant de retirer avec rage ses gants. Frost se tourna vers l'assemblée pour dire :

\- Retournons dans la salle.

Une fois dans la salle, Frost, debout, abattit violemment ses mains sur la table.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'abrutis. Je vous avais pourtant prévenus du comportement de Persia. Vous ne m'avez pas prise au sérieux et voilà le résultat ! Je viens de perdre un autre membre de mon commando à cause de cette garce! Maintenant, répondez-moi: où est Persia ?

Personne ne répondit. Frost leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer. Devant ce manque de réponse, le reste du commando de Frost craignait le pire...

\- Vous l'avez donc laissez s'échapper ? Bravo, je vous félicite !

\- Mais qui vous dit qu'elle est vivante ? demanda alors Sheppard.

\- Oh je le sais, c'est tout! Peut-être parce que lors d'une mission qui a coûté la vie à 4 de mes meilleurs «hommes», qui a faillit coûter la vie à Doc et à Wolf, cette petite peste s'est sauvée. Laissant 4 cadavres et 2 qui allaient y passer. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est le pouvoir et survivre à tout prix. Les autres ne comptent pas pour elle !

\- On se demande alors comment elle a pu avoir une fille, marmonna McKay.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Docteur McKay ? souligna Frost.

\- Je disais juste, comment a-t-elle pu avoir une fille ? Qui soit dit en passant possède des dons hors du commun !

\- McKay...le prévint Sheppard.

McKay continuait de parler sans se rendre compte que Wolf le regardait d'un air meurtrier. Wolf bouillonnait de rage; elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses dons. Pour elle, ses dons étaient une malédiction ! On la voyait comme un monstre...pour elle, seul le commando était sa famille. Frost était une vrai mère pour elle et les autres, de vraies grandes sœurs. Entendre ce McKay parler ainsi la mettait à l'épreuve. Elle ne devait pas craquer mais c'est alors qu'il prononça les mots fatals qui lui firent perdre sa concentration:

\- C'est dommage que vous ayez détruit ce laboratoire. Leur recherches...

\- _ÇA SUFFIT !_

Wolf avait hurlé et les vitres s'étaient fissurées sous le coup. Wolf se tint alors la tête, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Son loup essaya de la calmer, Doc et Techno aussi. Scientist était en position de combat; quant à Frost, elle fusillait McKay du regard. D'une voix calme et froide, elle ordonna :

\- Doc, Techno, emmenez Wolf. Scientist restera avec moi.

Les trois femmes et le loup s'en allèrent, laissant leur chef et Scientist dans la salle. Un silence de mort y régnait. McKay n'osait plus rien dire. Frost brisa alors le silence :

\- Cela vous arrive de tourner votre langue sept fois avant de dire des âneries ?

\- Heu...

\- Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, docteur-je-sais-tout ! Ce laboratoire expérimentait sur des humains. Et pour votre info, Wolf vient de ce laboratoire...

Toute l'équipe ne comprenait pas où Frost voulait en venir...jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche le gros scoop :

\- Wolf vient de ce laboratoire, répéta-t-elle. Elle a été créée in vitro dans une éprouvette, avant d'être mise à incuber dans le ventre de Persia. Lorsqu'on l'a recrutée, Persia avait accouché et traitait sa fille comme un outil. Elle lui faisait utiliser son don pour gagner du fric. Wolf croyait que son père les avait abandonnées. Notre mission d'origine était de récupérer des données, ainsi qu'un homme prisonnier. Nous ne savions rien des recherches de ce laboratoire !

Persia était au courant mais ne m'a rien dit. Elle a emmené Doc, Wolf et 4 autres de mes hommes. La mission a tourné court. L'homme prisonnier était le «père» de Wolf. Persia l'a délivré et Wolf a découvert la vérité. Lorsque je suis arrivée sur les lieux, presque tout le labo était détruit. J'ai découvert Wolf couverte de sang; elle essayait de soulever un rocher. Elle a réussit par la pensée à sauver les 4 autres membres. Doc était plus loin, blessée gravement. Les autres n'ont pas survécu. Plus tard, Wolf s'est effondrée dans mes bras. Une fois qu'elles furent à l'hôpital, je suis retournée au laboratoire et là, j'ai tout découvert. Avec Techno et Scientist, nous avons tout détruit pour que cela s'arrête. Nous avons traqué Persia et le géniteur de Wolf. Celui-ci fut tué par des hommes. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé Persia, j'allais l'abattre mais elle fut arrêtée et envoyée en prison.

Frost fit alors une pause. Ce fut Scientist qui reprit la parole :

\- Plus tard, le SGC nous à contactées pour nous embaucher. Imaginez notre surprise en voyant Persia, alors qu'elle devait être en prison! Son don de changer d'apparence comme un espion, c'est cela qui l'a sauvée. Frost vous avait prévenus lorsque Weir et vous êtes venus ici.

Scientis avait dit cela en regardant l'équipe de Sheppard. Puis elle poursuivit :

\- Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir.

\- J'aurais dû la buter quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, marmonna Frost. Il faudrait que je retourne sur la planète avec mes hommes...

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda McKay.

\- Pour repérer sa piste. Quoi...vous croyez qu'elle est morte? Laissez-moi rire ! Persia est bel et bien vivante; je crois même qu'elle doit être chez vos bons vieux copains les Wraith !

\- Que ferez-vous de Persia quand vous la retrouverez ? demanda Sheppard.

\- À votre avis ? ironisa Frost.

L'équipe comprit alors que si Frost retrouvait Persia, celle-ci n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Le colonel Samantha Carter prit alors une décision qui allait rendre Frost et son équipe fort mécontents.

\- Je regrette, mais nous ne pouvons accéder à votre demande, Commandant Frost.

\- Pardon !? Vous refusez de nous aider ?

\- Je refuse de vous laisser retrouver quelqu'un afin de la traquer et de la tuer comme du gibier. Je suis désolée !

\- Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas. Persia a travaillé ici. Elle connaît l'emplacement de votre cité. Elle n'hésitera pas à indiquer sa position aux Wraith. Vous voulez donc prendre ce risque ?

\- Oui. annonça Samantha Carter.

\- Très bien. Je crois alors que notre collaboration touche à sa fin. Mon équipe et moi allons faire selon nos propres méthodes. Croisez notre route et vous le regretterez, vous et toute la citée !

Frost se leva, suivie de Scientist. Devant la sortie se trouvaient des soldats armés qui semblaient les attendre. Frost se tourna vers le colonel Carter :

\- Que signifie cela ?

\- Je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser patrouiller seules dans la cité. Je vais contacter le SGC afin que retourniez sur Terre...

\- Vous allez le regretter ! Vous vous prenez pour des «héros» !? Depuis que vous êtes ici, vous n'avez apporté que mort et destructions aux habitants de Pégase. Vous avez brisé un cycle qui était là et qui fonctionnait depuis des millénaires en réveillant les Wraith ! Résultat : trop de Wraith et pas assez de nourriture. Et vous, Docteur McKay, vous avez détruit les ¾ d'un système solaire. Je vous dit chapeau ! Votre ego est tellement grand que vous n'hésitez pas à faire du mal à une jeune femme en lui rappelant d'où elle vient. Je devrais vous couper la langue afin que arrêtiez de dire des bêtises ! Oh, j'oubliais aussi: vous êtes exactement comme ce laboratoire. Vous n'hésitez pas à faire des expériences conte nature !

\- C'est faux ! argumenta McKay.

\- Et Mickael alors ? C'était quoi, mmm? Oh, au fait, je crois que vous avez perdu sa trace, n'est-ce-pas ? Mmm ?

L'équipe n'osait plus rien dire. Frost avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose de sensible...

\- Il y a aussi la Peste Hoffman...et je pourrais encore vous citer d'autres exemples, mais je crois que je vais m'arrêter là.

\- Nous voulons juste aider les humains contre des aliens ennemis, argumenta Sheppard.

\- Des aliens ? Non Colonel Sheppard, les wraith ne sont pas les Aliens ici. C'est plutôt nous. Quand vous l'aurez compris, alors vous pourrez sauver les Pégasiens. Mais pour le moment, vous ne leur apportez que la mort. Vous n'êtes pas des héros mais des anges de la mort !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Frost sortit avec Scientist, escortées par les marines qui les conduisirent vers une pièce où se trouvaient les autres. Voyant Frost, Doc prit la parole :

\- C'est quoi ce Bin's ?

\- Carter va nous renvoyer sur Terre.

\- Et Persia ?

\- Ils la croient morte. Ils ne feront rien ! ajouta Scientist.

\- Et on va laisser faire ça ? s'exclama Techno.

\- Bien sûr que non! Je veux la peau de Persia et je l'aurai. Cependant, il nous faut un nouveau «patron». J'ai dit que l'on démissionnait. Dis-moi Techno, tu pourrais me faire une petite recherche dans leur système en toute discrétion ?

\- Bien sûr voyons! Vous m'offusquez Commandent ! Que voulez-vous que je recherche ?

\- Je voudrais «l'adresse» de notre futur «patron».

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Wolf.

\- Atlantis pense que les wraith ne sont pas fiables; alors ils ont fait alliance avec l'un d'entre eux il y a quelque temps. Il nous faut le contacter...

\- Attendez, vous voulez contacter Todd ? Mais qu'aurait-t-il à y gagner ? C'est vrai, quoi ? demanda Doc.

\- On va lui offrir nos services! répondit Frost.

Des «Quoi !?», des «Pas question que je devienne une adoratrice !» fusèrent, avant que Frost n'y mette fin :

\- _PAS_ ce genre de services ! Mais disons plutôt nos talents de mercenaires...après tout, sur Terre, avouons que c'était la «saison morte». Que diriez-vous de refaire des missions, de tuer des gens ?

Voyant les sourires que ses «hommes» lui faisaient, Frost comprit qu'elles la suivraient. Regardant Techno, elle lui donna ses ordres :

\- Contactes Todd. Il est temps que la traque commence !

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? Ah lalala, Atlantis vient de mettre à dos d'autres personnes. C'était pas malin de leur part. Dans le prochain chapitre, discutions entre le commando et notre cher wraith, j'ai nommé Todd. Es ce que notre cher wraith va accepter leur offre ? Comment va réagir Atlantis fasse à cela ?**

 **Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A: Voici le chapitre 2. Dans ce chapitre, c'est la rencontre du commando avec Todd. On apprendra des choses sur chaque personne du commando. Des petites anecdotes assez marrantes. Les dialogues en italiques entre *...* veulent dire que Scientist parle dans une autre langue._

 _Diama56 : Merci beaucoup pour tes corrections et ta review. Je pense que tu prendra plaisir à lire ce chapitre._

 _Lamia22 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic intéressantes. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 comblera tes attentes._

Chapitre 2

 _Dans le bureau de Samantha Carter..._

Suite à l'entrevue, Samantha avait décidé de convoquer tout le monde dans son bureau. Elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

\- C'est un fiasco ! Maintenant, nous avons sur le dos un commando en colère.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté ? demanda Teyla.

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve que Persia soit en vie. Je pense qu'elle est morte, malgré ce que dit Frost.

\- Vous allez appeler le SGC ? demanda Sheppard.

\- Je n'ai plus le choix. Ce commando est assez dangereux, je ne peux pas les laisser libre dans la cité. Cela me chagrine beaucoup. Nous venons de perdre un précieux allié ! Quand à vous McKay, vous auriez pu vous taire, vraiment !

\- Mais... répondit l'intéressé.

\- Il n'y a pas de «mais» ! Je vous avais prévenu pourtant, vous aviez lu le dossier. Et pourtant, vous avez osé... Ah, la pauvre !

\- Bon c'est vrai, j'aurais pas dû parler ainsi mais il n'empêche que...

\- Rien du tout ! Nous avons eu de la chance qu'elle ne brise que les vitres. Ah là là !

\- Que devons nous faire d'elles ? demanda Sheppard.

\- Laissez-les tranquilles dans leurs quartiers pour le moment. Quant à moi, je vais appeler le SGC. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers.

 _Dans les quartiers du commando..._

Techno chercha dans la pièce un endroit où passait l'alimentation. Dévissant un panneau, grâce au mini tournevis planqué dans ses cheveux, Techno put y brancher un mini-ordinateur. Le mini-ordinateur était planqué dans une poche de son pantalon. Une fois branché, Techno chercha ce que Frost lui avait dit. Au bout d'une heure, Techno trouva les informations dont elle avait besoin.

\- C'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut !

\- Bien! la remercia Frost.

\- Par contre, il nous faudrait une autre salle pour pouvoir le voir.

\- Pas de souci.

Techno regarda son commandant qui regardait au plafond et comprit où elle voulait en venir.

\- Scientist, portes Wolf. Wolf, tu vas dévisser un panneau du plafond. Direction: une salle de contrôle. Techno, pirates les vidéos de surveillance...

\- Ok chef !

Une fois que Wolf eut fait une entrée au plafond et que Techno eut piraté les caméras vidéos, tout le monde grimpa au plafond. Après avoir crapahuté dans les conduits, la petite troupe déboucha dans une salle où elles pourraient contacter Todd.

Sautant au sol, Frost ordonna à Scientist et à Doc de verrouiller la porte. Une fois la porte verrouillée, Techno put alors utiliser l'ordinateur disponible pour lancer le signal.

\- Voilà, j'ai créé un réseau sécurisé afin que personne ne puisse nous déranger.

\- Combien de temps avant qu'Atlantis le repère ?

\- Je dirait entre 2 et 4 heures. Normalement.

\- Bien, attendons...

 _Dans l'espace, sur une ruche..._

Sur une ruche, un commandant était en train de travailler à sa console dans ses quartiers lorsque son second entra pour le prévenir de quelque chose.

\- Commandant, nous venons de recevoir une communication inconnue.

\- Viens-t-elle d'Atlantis ?

\- Non mon commandant. Mais cela semble important!

\- Bien, j'arrive.

Le commandant suivit son second sur le pont de commandement. Il fit signe à son second d'ouvrir un canal sécurisé. Là, l'image d'une femme aux cheveux bleus avec un bandeau sur l'œil apparut.

La regardant, le wraith se souvint de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part...

\- Bonjour commandant, dit la femme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais nous avons une connaissance commune...

\- Quelle connaissance ?

\- Je crois que vous connaissez le colonel John Sheppard ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta le commandant.

\- Je suis le commandant Frost. Je commande un commando de mercenaires, nommé le commando des Loups, basé sur Terre. Je suis sûre que cette photo vous dit quelque chose.

A l'écran, Todd vit une photo avec plein de femmes. Il en reconnut deux: la rousse et celle qui avait les cheveux blonds. Oui, il les avait déjà vu sur Atlantis; il avait remarqué qu'il existait une rivalité entre ces deux jeunes femmes. Voyant que le wraith venait de reconnaître Kira et Persia, Frost abaissa la photo avant de continuer:

\- La rousse s'appelait Kira et la blonde Persia. Lors d'une mission, Kira fut «vidée» par l'un des vôtres.

\- Je suis triste pour vous mais …

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Kira ne pouvait échapper au wraith car Persia lui avait tiré une balle dans le mollet. Ce qui eut pour effet de la ralentir. Persia a regardé Kira se faire vider, sans bouger le petit doigt. Après, elle a fait croire à l'équipe de Sheppard que c'était elle qui fut tuée et que Kira avait disparut !

\- Que voulez-vous exactement ?

\- Ce que je veux? Je veux la peau de Persia ! Cette garce m'a fait perdre un élément précieux. Je sais qu'elle est encore en vie et qu'elle doit être parmi votre peuple. Je vous demande donc votre aide...

\- Et pourquoi vous aiderais-je ?

\- Eh bien, Persia est perfide. Ce qui l'intéresse c'est le pouvoir. Imaginez qu'elle soit sur votre ruche ? Elle va rassembler de précieuses informations avant de les donner à une autre ruche. Vous êtes trop nombreux, seul les plus forts peuvent survivre !

Todd commença à réfléchir à la proposition de Frost. Elle avait raison, mais qu'y gagnerait-il, lui?

\- Votre proposition est louable mais je veux savoir ce que j'y gagnerais.

\- Eh bien si vous nous aidez, mon commando et moi nous vous proposerons nos services. Espionnages, meurtres... Nous sommes très douées.

\- Hum...

\- Laissez-moi d'abord vous présenter mes hommes. Je suis Frost : je manie n'importe quelle arme à feu, armes blanches aussi. Je connais plusieurs arts martiaux. De plus, je résiste très bien à la torture.

Frost enleva son manteau. Remontant son débardeur, elle montra son dos. Todd put voir qu'elle avait de nombreuses cicatrices. Il fut néanmoins impressionné. Baissant son débardeur, Frost remit son manteau et continua la présentation:

\- Voici Scientist. Elle comprend tout ce qui concerne les sciences de n'importe quel pays. Dès l'âge de six ans, elle comprit la synthèse de plusieurs gaz mortels. Je suis sûre que son esprit scientifique pourra vous être très utile. De plus, elle a un passé d'assassin, je vous déconseille de la titiller. Elle pourrait vous tuer en quelques secondes ! Ensuite voici Techno : c'est un génie avec n'importe quelle technologie. Voilà Doc, notre médecin. Elle connaît toutes les plantes et les animaux qui peuvent sécréter du venin. Elle à déjà créé une arme mortelle rien qu'avec du venin et la substance d'une plante. Enfin, voici notre plus jeune recrue, Wolf avec son loup White. Elle...

Frost ne put continuer sa phrase. Wolf s'était rapprochée de l'écran pour scruter le wraith. Même à travers l'écran, Todd ressentit une tentacule invisible essayer timidement de toucher son esprit. Il laissa la jeune femme lui toucher l'esprit. Elle était juste curieuse et encore une fois, Todd fut impressionné. Au bout d'un moment il coupa le lien en douceur pour ne pas la blesser.

Wolf avait senti qu'il avait accepté «l'intrusion» car elle l'avait sentit curieux. Puis il avait rompu le contact en douceur, comme s'il craignait de lui faire du mal. Frost et le reste de l'équipe avaient retenu leur souffle. Au final, un «ouf» de soulagement se fit entendre.

\- Votre esprit est très ancien. Je suis assez impressionné.

\- Le tien aussi, petite humaine. Tu ne possèdes pas d'ADN wraith, mais ton esprit est fort mais encore fragile.

\- «Petite !?» J'ai 22 ans !

\- Wolf, du calme, ordonna Frost. Veuillez l'excusez, Wolf est assez curieuse et n'aime pas que 'on lui rappelle sa petite taille.

\- Hum. Mais dites-moi, que pense Atlantis de tout cela ?

\- Atlantis n'est plus à l'ordre du jour. Nous avons disons...«démissionner». Atlantis n'a pas son mot à dire sur notre discussion.

\- Hum, je vois !

Le wraith allait ajouter quelque chose quand un «merde» se fit entendre. Frost se tourna vers Techno qui était affolée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Atlantis a repéré la transmission pirate !

\- Comment cela est-il possible ? Tu m'avais dit que nous avions entre 2 et 4 heures ?

\- JE SAIS ! Jamais personne n'a pu me repérer, commandant. McKay, cela ne peut être que lui!

\- Et merde! Doc, Wolf ? Bloquez la porte.

 _Quelque minutes avant dans la salle de contrôle..._

Un technicien venait de prendre son poste lorsqu'il repéra quelque chose de suspect. Il venait de découvrir une transmission suspecte. Il décida d'appeler le colonel Carter qui arriva dans les minutes suivant l'appel.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je viens de détecter une transmission suspecte.

\- Pouvez-vous détecter d'où elle peut provenir ? demanda Sheppard.

\- Je vais essayer. Désolé colonel Sheppard, la transmission semble protégée.

\- Laissez-moi faire, intervint McKay.

Le technicien laissa sa place à McKay qui pianota pendant un moment sur le clavier. Au bout d'un moment, il annonça:

\- Ça y est ! Alors la transmission vient de...c'est impossible...

\- Quoi McKay ? s'impatienta Sheppard.

\- La transmission vient d'une salle de la cité. Attendez, le signal est dirigé vers... Oh bon sang, vers un vaisseau wraith !

\- Un vaisseau wraith, comment...! commença Samantha Carter.

\- Techno! Rappelez-vous, elle peut manipuler toute sorte de technologie, expliqua Sheppard.

\- C'est impossible ! Elles sont toujours dans leurs quartiers, annonça Carter.

\- Non colonel, regardez !

McKay leur montra les images dans les quartiers du commando; il appuya sur un bouton et l'image se brouilla pour montrer une chambre vide.

\- Elles se sont échappées ?!

\- Oui colonel Carter, annonça McKay.

\- Sheppard, prenez des hommes et allez dans cette salle. Tout de suite !

\- Bien colonel.

Sheppard prit des hommes armés et se dirigea vers la source du signal.

 _Dans la salle..._

Techno essaya de brouiller le signal mais ce fut presque impossible. Elle enrageait contre ce McKay !

\- Commandant, je suis désolée mais c'est ce McKay qui brouille mon signal. J'arrive pas...

\- Combien de temps avant qu'ils arrivent ?

\- J'en sais rien. Quelques minutes, voire moins.

\- Que se passe-t-il commandant Frost ? demanda Todd.

\- Atlantis a repéré notre signal. Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je dois malheureusement couper court à notre communication, commandant. Techno va vous envoyer via un canal sécurisé tous nos dossiers. Essayez de nous contacter le plus rapidement possible.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Atlantis va vouloir nous renvoyer sur Terre. Je vous donne jusqu'à demain pour nous contacter. Après, il sera trop tard...

\- Commandant, appela Wolf, ils arrivent !

\- Techno, envoies les données maintenant.

\- J'ai reçu les données, annonça Todd.

\- Bien commandant. Je vous dit à bientôt !

Techno coupa court à la communication, jusqu'au moment où des soldats entrèrent dans la salle. Sheppard s'avança devant eux.

\- À qui parliez-vous parlez commandant ?

\- À votre avis ?

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous avez fait !

\- Oh si, colonel. Mais rassurez-vous, il ne connaît pas l'emplacement de votre précieuse cité.

\- Que lui avez-vous proposé ?

\- Nos service de mercenaires.

Sheppard emmena le groupe dans leurs quartiers avant d'aller voir Carter pour lui faire son rapport.

\- Elle lui ont offert leurs services ?

\- Oui mon colonel...

\- Todd a-t-il accepté ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. La communication a été coupée.

\- Il va essayer de les rappeler. Nous allons donc devoir les surveiller. Pas question que ces mercenaires aillent chez les wraith !

\- Bien colonel.

 _Durant la nuit..._

Le commando dormait quand Tchno fut réveillée par un bruit. Cela venait de son mini-ordinateur. Elle réveilla Frost.

\- Notre «patron» nous réclame.

\- Il a fait vite ! Réveilles les autres.

\- On retourne dans la salle ?

\- Oui. Mais avant, vous allez m'écouter.

Les autres étant réveillées, Frost leur expliqua son plan et son intuition. Wolf ouvrit la porte, pas de garde. Ce qui était étrange...

Sortant discrètement, le groupe retourna dans la salle afin d'établir la communication.

\- Bonsoir, commandant.

Bien sûr, toute la conversation fut filmée.

Le lendemain très tôt, Sheppard et son équipe allèrent sur la planète qui correspondait aux coordonnées données par Frost et ils attendirent le commando. Pendant ce temps sur Atlantis, sortant de leurs quartiers discrètement, Frost, accompagnée de Scientist et Techno se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle tandis que Wolf et Doc allèrent piquer des armes.

Une fois devant la porte, Techno lança la séquence de coordonnées. S'engouffrant dans le vortex, la petite équipe arriva sur une planète où le temps était brumeux. Allant à l'endroit exact, l'équipe arriva aux abords de quelques ruines. Frost regarda sa montre: il restait 2 minutes avant que leur «patron» ne vienne les chercher. Regardant Techno, elle demanda:

\- Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de la supercherie ?

\- Encore 2 minutes.

\- Bien.

 _Pendant ce temps sur une planète..._

Sheppard regardait sa montre, le commando était en retard. Au bout d'un moment, il prévint Atlantis.

\- Comment ça, elles ne sont pas là ?

\- C'est ce que je voudrais comprendre colonel ! Vérifier les coordonnées je vous prie.

Sheppard attendit puis la réponse lui vint quelques minutes après.

\- Sheppard, nous avons un problème. Les coordonnées qu'elles ont entré ne correspondent pas à celles que vous avez entrées.

\- Attendez, voulez dire que...

\- Elles sont sur une autre planète.

Sheppard se rendit compte qu'il avait été complètement roulé dans la farine.

 _Sur la planète du rendez vous..._

Frost regarda sa montre quand elles entendirent le bruit de moteur caractéristique d'un vaisseau wraith. Une navette wraith atterrit dans un champ à côté des ruines. Des drones en sortirent afin d'encadrer le commando. Puis sortirent Todd suivit de son second. Ils dirigèrent vers le commando.

Frost était la plus grande du groupe avec son 1m70 mais malgré sa taille, Todd la dépassait quand même. Le second dépassait Frost de quelque centimètres. Il scruta le groupe de jeunes femmes et plus particulièrement le loup qui montrait les crocs. Wolf, d'un simple «chut !» le fit taire. Frost s'avança pour parler:

\- Bonjour commandant, second. Je dois vous dire que suis quand même surprise que vous ayez accepté de venir.

\- Vos «hommes» semblaient intéressants. Plus particulièrement Wolf...

\- Si vous compter l'examiner comme un cobaye, je crains commandant que...

\- Vous vous méprenez. C'est juste de la curiosité !

\- Mouais. Enfin bref, je voudrais papoter encore un peu mais je crains que Sheppard ne se soit rendu compte de la supercherie. Je ne voudrais pas que lui et son équipe ne débarquent ici, commandant.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Suivez-nous !

Todd retourna vers la navette, suivi du commandant. Le second voyant le loup les suivre allait faire un geste pour le faire fuir, quand Wolf intervint :

\- Il vient avec nous. J'ai besoin de lui.

Le second était perplexe mais laissa faire. Une fois dans la navette, ce fut le second qui pilota. Durant le vol, Frost assise derrière Todd lui parla :

\- Une fois à bord de la ruche, j'aimerais pouvoir communiquer avec Atlantis. Si vous êtes d'accord, commandant...

\- Et pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour les narguer. Je ne porte pas Sheppard dans mon cœur depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu. En fait, je méprise tout ce qui se rapporte à l'armée depuis... l'incident.

Un silence s'abattit dans la navette. Seul Scientist comprenait tandis que les autres ne comprenaient pas de quoi parlait leur commandant.

\- De quel «incident» parler-vous?

\- Je faisais partie de l'armée avant. Lors d'une mission, on nous a abandonnés parce que c'était trop dangereux pour une mission de sauvetage. J'ai dû me débrouiller seule. J'ai perdu de nombreux camarades. Les 4 membres que j'ai perdu à cause de Persia faisaient parti des survivants avec Scientist bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste qu'elle !

\- Je comprends, annonça le wraith.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la navette était dans l'espace et on pouvait apercevoir la ruche. Wolf en voyant cela fut impressionnée.

\- Whoua, c'est magnifique !

\- En effet, ajouta Frost. Bon, une fois dans la ruche, pas de bêtise les «jeunes». Doc, on ne touche à rien, compris ?

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour cette affaire !? bouda Doc.

\- T'as failli nous tuer avec un gaz toxique que tu avait créé ! répliqua Techno.

\- Je me suis excusée un milliard de fois ! répéta Doc. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir la réaction entre ce venin de mamba noir et le poison de la grenouille d'Amérique, mélangés avec des fleurs de pavot ! C'était un accident.

\- Un accident qui a pué pendant 9 mois! Malgré les bougies, l'encens et les déodorants, dit Techno.

\- Techno, quant à toi, PAS TOUCHE au vaisseau ! annonça Frost, imperturbable.

\- Mais...

\- _Non_! Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses exploser la ruche en plein milieu de l'espace, répéta Frost.

\- Rhaa ! bouda Techno.

\- Voilà ce que tu récoltes, s'exprima Wolf.

\- Wolf, à moins que tu ne sois accompagnée de Scientist ou de moi, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de la salle d'armes et de la salle d'entraînement, ordonna Frost.

\- _Pardon_?! s'exprima l'intéressée. Mais pourquoi !?

\- Dois-je te rappeler cette affaire avec ce mec ? lui rappela Frost.

\- Il l'avait cherché, marmonna Wolf en boudant.

\- Attends, pendant 3 semaines, il parlait dans les aigus comme un castra. Tu as tellement serré ses parties intimes qu'on aurait cru que tu allais les lui arracher! Juste parce qu'il t'avait appelée «la petite». Encore heureux que tu ne l'aies pas tué, sinon O'Neill nous aurait fait la peau! répliqua Doc.

\- Grrrrr! marmonna Wolf.

\- Pas la peine de grogner Wolf ?! Tu ne...commença Techno.

\- * _Ç_ _A SUFFIT !*_ hurla alors Scientist.

Les trois plus jeunes arrêtèrent de se «disputer». Quand Scientist parlait dans sa langue natale, ce n'était jamais bon signe...

\- * _Vous ferez ce que le commandant a ordonné, est-ce clair ?*_

\- Oui ! répondirent les plus jeunes, limite au garde-à-vous.

\- * _Bien !*_

Puis personne ne dit plus un mot. Frost se frottait le visage. Des fois elle pensait qu'elle dirigeait une garderie quand Doc, Techno et Wolf se «disputaient» ainsi ! Le wraith en voyant cela eut un petit sourire en coin. Oh oui, il avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition faite par cette femme !

Une fois à bord de la ruche, le commandant guida la petite troupe sur le pont supérieur. Une fois là, le commandant ordonna que l'on active une transmission vers Atlantis. Frost attendit qu'Atlantis réponde...

 _Sur Atlantis..._

Une fois revenu sur Atlantis, Sheppard annonça la triste nouvelle au Colonel Carter. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, un technicien vint les prévenir qu'ils recevaient une transmission.

Une fois dans la salle, Carter autorisa la transmission. Ce fut le visage de Frost qui apparut à l'écran.

\- Bien le bonjour, colonel Carter !

\- Commandant Frost, comment...

\- ...nous vous avons roulés ? C'est très simple...

 _Flash Back..._

 _Dans la salle de communication, Frost se tenait dos à la caméra et Doc en retrait sur sa droite. D'un signe de tête à Techno, elle l'autorisa à activer la transmission. Le visage de Todd apparut._

 _\- Commandant, je dois..._

 _Frost lui fit signe de se taire avant de lui faire signe de regarder Doc qui tenait un papier où était inscrit: «ATTENTION, NOUS SOMMES FILMÉS! ATLANTIS NOUS ECOUTE!». Todd reporta son regard sur Frost qui continua la conversation._

 _\- Je sais que vous avez accepté notre proposition. Donnons-nous rendez-vous sur la planète où vous avez déjà donné rendez-vous à Altantis, disons à 8 heures, cela vous va ?_

 _\- Tout-à-fait commandant._

 _Ce que la caméra n'avait pas filmé, c'est que Doc venait de montrer à Todd, via une autre feuille, l'endroit exact où aurait lieu le rendez-vous. Une fois la transmission terminée, Frost sut qu'Atlantis irait là-bas en premier pour les intercepter._

 _Fin du Flash Back !_

\- Alors, vous comprenez maintenant ? demanda Frost.

\- Vous nous avez roulés! comprit Sheppard.

\- HAHAHAHA! Bien sûr ! Vous êtes trop prévisible, Sheppard. N'oubliez pas que j'ai fait l'armée avant de devenir mercenaire.

\- Pourquoi nous faites-vous cela ? demanda Carter.

\- Rien de personnel. Mais Persia ne doit plus vivre pas après ce coup-là. Vous ne voulez pas vous salir les mains, mais moi je le peux. Après tout, ce qui vous intéresse c'est de «sauver» l'Univers. Et bien, faites-le. Mais si mes hommes et moi vous croisons et que vous voulez nous barrez la route, sachez que vous le regretterez, croyez-moi! Vous pouvez couper la communication.

\- Attendez, Frost...?

\- Au revoir, Colonel.

La communication fut coupée. Atlantis venait de réaliser qu'ils venaient non seulement de perdre un allié mais que cet allié venait de se transformer en ennemi.

 _Sur la ruche..._

Une fois la communication coupée, Frost se tourna vers ses «hommes» puis vers Todd avant d'annoncer :

\- Bien, maintenant la traque peut commencer !

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? J'ai pris plaisir à créer ce chapitre croyez moi. Je suis en train de faire le prochain chapitre.**

 **Je vous dit donc à la prochaine**


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A : Voici le chapitre 3. Vous verrez comment le commando c'est adapté à la vie sur la ruche de notre cher Todd. Vous apprendrez aussi la vérité sur la naissance de Wolf. Quelque chose d'horrible à tel point que Frost avait du mentir sur Atlantis. Grâce à cette vérité vous comprendrez mieux la haine que Frost à envers Persia mais aussi son rôle dans la naissance de Wolf._

 _Je remercie :_

 _Lamia22 : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que tu as aimé les précédant._

 _Diama56 : Ce chapitre devrait vraiment te plaire. C'est vrai elles ne savent pas dans quoi elles mettent les pieds. Cependant elles n'ont plus vraiment confiance envers leur espèce, on peut dire qu'elles se sentent comme des parias sur Terre._

 _Guest : Oh croit moi il y aura du « sport » dans ce chapitre. Quand à la team Sheppard eh bien tu saura décision final à la fin du chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

Chapitre 3

 _Sur la Ruche..._

Frost s'entraînait dans la salle d'entraînement avec Wolf. Techno était avec un technicien wraith, essayant de réparer un circuit de la ruche. Doc préparait de nouveaux onguents, des potions pour tels maux. Scientist aidait les scientifiques wraith pour les projets de Todd.

Au début la cohabitation fut plutôt difficile, notamment avec les adoratrices. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ces femmes étaient habillées comme des soldats et n'avaient aucun maître wraith à servir. La madria semblait ne pas vraiment les aimer. Sur ordre du commandant, elle ne devait pas s'occuper de ces femmes étranges. Frost et les autres ne vivaient pas avec les adoratrices mais plutôt dans une immense pièce rien que pour elles avec des lits, une salle de bain et une table pour manger. Au début, elles mangeaient avec les adoratrices mais à l'écart; elles sentaient les regards haineux sur elles. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que cela ne dégénère…

La première fois, ce fut à cause de ce que Doc avait préparé pour ses camarades de combat. Lors d'une chasse, elle avait attrapé une énorme femelle serpent. Sur Terre, Scientist lui avait appris à faire un met qu'elle avait goûté en Thaïlande : un serpent surprise. C'était une femelle serpent qui était préparé avec les petits encore vivants à l'intérieur. On l'ouvrait et les petits sortaient les convives les prenaient ensuite pour les manger vivants. Bref, elle avait décidé de faire ce plat. Déjà dans la cuisine, on l'avait regardée comme si elle était folle mais lorsqu'elle avait emmené le serpent sur la table, Frost savait que cela tournerait mal mais bon…elle avait faim. Les adoratrices curieuses s'étaient rapprochées de la table des guerrières. Doc sortit alors un énorme couteau et trancha sur toute la longueur du serpent. Après, ce fut la panique dans la cantine : les petits sortirent et les adoratrices prirent peur. Certaines étaient restées avant de s'en aller parce qu'elles avaient vu Wolf prendre un petit et le manger sous leur yeux.

La madria leur avait passé un savon, Doc avait répliqué que là d'où elle venait, on mangeait ce plat riche en protéines, comparé à de la viande. La madria ne voulut rien savoir et Doc dut promettre de ne plus refaire de serpent. Elle avait promis avant de faire des criquets grillés, cette fois Frost avait juré à la madria que Doc ne ferait plus la cuisine. Depuis, le commando mangeait la même chose que les adoratrices mais elles restaient toujours à l'écart.

Jusqu'au jour où une adoratrice était allée beaucoup trop loin et que Wolf avait dû intervenir. Lors du repas, une adoratrice nommée Walrya était en train d'embêter une adoratrice beaucoup plus faible qu'elle. Wolf utilisa alors ses dons et envoya valser une assiette vers Walrya. Celle-ci demanda qui avait cela ? Personne ne répondit, pourtant tous les regards convergèrent vers Wolf qui mangeait. White, son loup, trottinait parmi les tables en quête d'os. Voyant le loup, Walrya lui donna un coup de pied qui fit gémir l'animal. Elle rigolait, n'ayant pas vu Wolf se lever d'un coup. L'adoratrice allait faire mal au loup quand Wolf lui retint le bras. Soudain, ce fut le drame !

Wolf et Walrya se mirent à se battre. Wolf voulait que son adversaire s'essouffle. Au final, Wolf mit rapidement Walrya à terre, mais l'adoratrice n'en resta pas là :

\- Toi et ton loup, vous allez me le payer ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale gamine ! Je te ferai vivre l'enfer.

Cela en fut trop pour Wolf qui se baissa vers Walrya. Cette dernière blêmit en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lança.

\- J'ai déjà vu l'enfer. Mais toi… l'as-tu déjà vu?

Walrya se mit à suer à grosses gouttes. Wolf entra dans son esprit et lui montra des images horribles au point que 5 minutes plus tard, Walrya se mit en position fœtale...

Depuis cet incident, le commando restait dans leurs quartiers pour manger. Walrya ne se remis jamais de cette entrevue ! A chaque fois qu'elle voyait la jeune femme elle se mettait contre le mur, le temps que Wolf passe le couloir. Le maître de Walrya ne tarda pas à se lasser et l'adoratrice finit par devenir un repas.

Au fil des semaines, Frost et les autres remarquèrent que Wolf se comportait assez bizarrement, notamment la nuit. Frost avait remarqué que sa plus jeune recrue avait beaucoup de mal à dormir elle restait assise sur son lit, se tenant la tête. Une fois, Doc l'avait surprise en train de faire de la méditation. Une autre fois, Wolf se réveilla même en hurlant, faisant sursauter le reste du groupe. Wolf raconta qu'elle était sur le pont de commandement elle avait vu Todd en train de parler avec son second quand soudain, Todd l'avait regardée. Puis, elle avait senti qu'on l'avait expulsée violemment. Les autres comprirent qu'elle était dans la tête d'un wraith et que celui-ci, ayant perçu « l'intrusion », l'avait rejetée sans ménagement.

Wolf ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait faire cela ! Sur Terre, elle devait se concentrer pour entrer dans la tête d'une personne. Alors qu'ici sur la ruche c'était naturel, voire presque incontrôlable. Pour la première fois, Wolf avait peur de ses propres dons, surtout ici. Le lendemain bien sûr Todd fut mis au courant de « l'incident ». Il parut déconcerté. A moins que Wolf n'ait de l'ADN de wraith, elle n'aurait pas pu entrer aussi facilement dans l'esprit de l'un de ses frères. Wolf lui fit remarquer que c'est depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied sur la ruche que quelque chose clochait dans la maîtrise de ses dons. Todd comprit alors ce qui clochait…

\- Je crois savoir ce qui passe, commandant Frost.

\- Nous sommes toutes ouïes. Quel est votre théorie ?

\- D'après le dossier envoyé par Techno, Wolf a subi des modifications génétiques. Pour un être humain, avoir ce genre de dons est très rare. Je crois que ses dons sont tellement développés que la ruche l'a reconnue immédiatement comme étant un wraith.

\- Pardon ?! Mais...mais...c'est impossible, je n'ai pas d'ADN wraith ! dit Wolf, affolée.

\- Oui mais tes dons psychiques sont forts. Encore plus forts que ceux de ton géniteur, expliqua Scientist. Je pense que c'est pour cela que tu peux entrer dans la tête d'un wraith. En dormant, ton subconscient rejoint le flux de la communauté wraith. Ceci explique cela !

\- Cool ! s'extasia Doc. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle pourra piloter un dart, voire même un croiseur ou mieux une ruche !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Doc qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux. En voyant les regards qu'on lui lançait, Doc calma son enthousiasme avant de croiser les mains dans son dos et de baisser la tête d'un air comique.

\- Désolé… murmura -t-elle d'une petite voix.

Frost leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de Doc. Comparée à Techno, Doc carburait à cent à l'heure. Une vraie pile électrique, lui avait dit un jour Kira ! Elle devait être la fille du Joker et d'Harley Quinn, vu son tempérament. Son animal préféré était d'ailleurs la hyène. Elle était folle mais dans le bon sens du terme. Doc pouvait être sérieuse mais des fois, elle partait dans ses délires. Comme lorsqu'elle trouvait une nouvelle trouvaille. Mais elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose, si Wolf pouvait améliorer ses dons, alors elle le pourrait.

\- Pensez-vous qu'elle serait capable de piloter un vaisseau wraith ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas…avoua Todd.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais bien réussir à dormir la nuit. J'en ai marre d'entendre ce capharnaüm et de voir tous ces souvenirs. Pitié ! supplia Wolf.

Todd poussa un soupir. Il promit à Frost qu'il allait régler le problème. Plus tard, Wolf put dormir comme un loir. Cependant d'autres problèmes survinrent. Certains wraith remettaient en doute les compétences du commando. Suite à cela, Frost proposa alors quelque chose :

\- Une chasse à l'homme. Votre peuple adore la chasse, notamment si le gibier est un humain. Vous appelez l'humain un «runner». Vous nous mettez un traqueur, vous nous lâchez sur une planète. La planète servira de terrain de chasse. Le but sera de toutes nous attraper. Nous avons le droit de faire des pièges, mais pas mortels bien entendu. Par contre, nous sommes 5 donc 5 wraith devraient nous courser. Un wraith sera attribué à l'un des «hommes» de notre commando. Il aura seulement le droit d'attraper celle qui lui sera désignée. S'il voit la cible d'un de ses frères, il pourra cependant le prévenir mais sans la toucher. Cela vous va ?

Todd accepta. Par contre il devrait choisir les 5 meilleurs de son équipage et Frost désignerait lesquels de ses hommes ils allaient courser. Les femmes n'avaient le droit qu'à un sac, un couteau, une gourde, une couverture pour dormir et une corde. Frost était d'accord pour cela. Pour le terrain, tous se mirent d'accord pour une planète. Celle-ci possédait une immense végétation, un coin aride et la faune était luxuriante. Parfait pour une chasse ! De plus, il n'y avait pas de porte des étoiles. Todd leur présenta alors les 5 wraith qui allaient faire la chasse. Il y avait le chef scientifique, le second, un technicien, le troisième officier et l'ancien maître de Walrya.

Frost répartit tout le monde: Scientist avec le chef scientifique, Doc avec le troisième, Techno avec le technicien, Wolf avec l'ancien maître de Walrya et Frost choisit le second. Les wraith pouvaient utiliser leurs armes mais PAS leur main nourricière. S'ils attrapaient leur proie, ils ne devraient pas s'en nourrir mais prévenir la ruche qu'ils la tenaient !

Celle qui allait demeurer le plus longtemps sans se faire prendre ferait gagner le commando. Cependant, Frost avait prévenu les wraith que Wolf, lors d'un exercice similaire sur Terre, avait tenu un mois entier sans se faire attraper. La chasse aurait lieu dès le lendemain, le soir même, Frost alla voir Wolf qui caressait White.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que Todd a fait, mais depuis je me sens bien !

\- J'en suis heureuse, répondit Frost. Écoutes, je te demanderais d'être très prudente demain.

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais que j'affronte l'ancien maître de Walrya. Cela ne pose aucun problème.

\- Je sens que ce wraith n'est pas réglo. Après tout, tu as effrayé sa précieuse adoratrice ! D'après Todd, il l'a très mal pris. C'est pourquoi j'ai convaincu Todd de t'autoriser à prendre White. Mais restes prudente…

Wolf lui en fit la promesse.

Le lendemain, le groupe se rendit dans la salle de médecine afin de se faire implanter un traqueur dans le dos. Tout le monde y passa ce qui étonna les wraith c'est qu'aucune d'entre elles ne bougea durant l'intervention. Plus étrange encore, elles ne bronchèrent pas comme si cela n'était rien pour elles ! Plus tard ayant pris leurs affaires, elles se retrouvèrent dans la baie des darts un dart allait les transporter sur la planète. Une fois sur la planète, l'équipe se sépara. Elles se rendaient toutes dans des directions différentes afin de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et leur futur poursuivant.. Quelques minutes plus tard, un dart déposa cinq wraith qui grâce à leur bracelet pouvaient suivre chacun le signal de leur proie.

La règle était simple: pas de meurtre.

Mais l'un d'eux n'allait pas respecter cette règle. Les wraith se séparèrent pour suivre le signal. Quelques minutes plus tard, un wraith tomba dans un piège. Doc qui était caché derrière un arbre vit le troisième officier tomber dans son piège.

\- Ah ah ah ah! Yessss ! murmura Doc avant de disparaître.

Plus loin dans la forêt, le second suivit la piste de Frost. Soudain il s'arrêta le signal sur son bracelet montrait que le signal venait d'en haut. Il leva la tête mais…trop tard. Frost lui tomba dessus et l'assomma avant de disparaître. Plus loin, Scientist arriva devant une rivière tout en sachant qu'elle était suivie par le chef scientifique. Elle plongea et utilisa un roseau pour respirer tandis que le wraith arrivait près de la rivière. Le signal était brouillé sur le bracelet. Le wraith se dirigea alors vers l'autre bout de la rive. Sentant qu'il s'éloignait, Scientist remonta à la surface.

Beaucoup plus loin, Wolf découvrit un endroit où elle reconnut la boue : c'était de l'argile. Elle décida de s'en couvrir pour masquer le signal du traqueur, tandis qu'elle envoyait White dans une autre direction pour semer le wraith qui la poursuivait. Elle rigola intérieurement en pensant à la tête que ferait le wraith lorsqu'il allait s'apercevoir que le signal était perdu!

Ce qui ne rata pas.

Le wraith vit sur son bracelet qu'il avait perdu le signal du traqueur de Wolf. Il pianota sur le bracelet pour voir s'il était défectueux, puis il prévint la ruche. Todd lui signala que son bracelet fonctionnait parfaitement et qu'il devait se remettre en chasse. Il poussa un rugissement de mécontentement. Cette petite n'allait pas lui échapper ! Maintenant il devait éliminer le reste de l'équipe.

Techno de son côté se baladait tout en étant aux aguets quand elle entendit un bruit. Se retournant, elle vit le maître de Walrya pointant son arme sur elle. Techno comprit alors qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Le wraith tira pour la neutraliser. Techno recula et trébucha sur une branche qui la fit tomber et se cogner contre un rocher. Le wraith partit alors pour retrouver les autres. Quelques minutes après, Doc arriva sur les lieux et trouva Techno. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'elle saignait. Doc commença à paniquer. Elle essaya de la réveiller mais en vain. Soudain elle entendit du bruit. Se retournant elle vit le troisième officier qui la pointait de son arme. Doc leva les mains pour se rendre. C'est à ce moment que le wraith vit Techno. Voyant qu'il avait vu son amie, Doc lui dit :

\- S'il vous plaît, il faut m'aider. Elle saigne et je n'arrive pas à la réveiller !

Le wraith descendit la pente pour rejoindre Doc. Il regarda le corps et comprit alors une chose.

\- Elle a été touchée par une arme paralysante.

\- Quoi ?! Mais la règle était simple ! Personne..

Doc ne put terminer sa phrase parce que Techno commençait à se réveiller. Doc lui dit alors de ne pas bouger. Encore sous l'effet de l'arme paralysante, Techno réussit néanmoins à parler pour dire :

\- Le maître de Walrya...

\- Quoi ? C'est lui qui t'a paralysée ?

\- O...ou...oui.

Doc comprit alors que quelque chose clochait dans cette chasse. Elle demanda au wraith si elle pouvait appeler les autres. Mais le wraith reçut alors un appel télépathique du chef Scientifique. Il venait de trouver Scientist, paralysée par une arme wraith. Le troisième prévint alors Doc.

\- Il faut prévenir Frost, Wolf mais surtout le Commandant. La chasse est terminée. Il faut le retrouver !

Frost qui était dans la jungle sentit que quelque chose clochait. Depuis qu'elle commandait cette équipe, elle avait comme un sixième sens. Chaque fois que son équipe avait des problèmes, elle pouvait le sentir. Là, elle savait d'instinct qu'il y avait un problème avant qu'il se matérialise devant elle. Frost avait devant elle l'ancien maître de Walrya, tenant une arme pointée sur elle. Elle avait eu raison de se méfier de lui depuis le début ! Au lieu d'avoir peur, elle le provoqua.

\- Que sont devenus mes hommes ?

\- Hum…disons qu'elles sont hors course.

\- Grrrrrr! Saches que tu n'auras pas facilement le dessus sur moi !

\- Tu n'es qu'une simple humaine…

Le wraith tira alors mais Frost fut plus rapide. Elle se mit sur le côté et courut vers lui. Elle le désarma en lui tapant sur le poignet, ce qui fit enrager le wraith; ce dernier recula en se tenant le poignet meurtri. Frost se mit en position de combat. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de Wolf. Le wraith sortit un couteau et attaqua. Une sorte de danse s'installa entre les deux adversaires. Frost n'avait pas le dessus à cause des blessures reçus par le couteau mais elle tenait bon !

Le wraith commençait à être déstabiliser. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait connu un être humain comme cette Frost ! Cependant, il réussit à la mettre par terre avant de projeter sa main nourricière sur son torse. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'abattre car White apparut pour prendre son poignet entre ses crocs. Frost recula et là elle vit Wolf apparaître entre deux arbres. Elle siffla afin que White la rejoigne. Le wraith tenait son poignet en sang. Voyant sa proie, il eut un rictus mauvais. Wolf resta calme. _Bien trop calme…_

\- Si c'est moi que tu veux…alors viens me chercher !

Wolf tourna les talons pour s'enfuir dans la forêt, suivie du wraith. Frost resta impuissante devant cette scène. Plus tard elle vit apparaître Doc, Scientist et Techno, suivies des autres wraith. Voyant son commandant à terre, Doc prit son pouls. Il était faible. Doc déchira des parties de ses vêtements pour couvrir les blessures de son commandant. Au bout d'un moment, Frost agrippa le bras du second.

\- Il a voulu me tuer, il avait presque réussit avant que Wolf n'intervienne...

\- Où est-elle maintenant ? demanda Doc qui pensait les blessures.

\- Retournée dans la forêt avec ce salopard.

\- Bon, nous retournons au vaisseau pour vous soigner, décida le second.

Frost serra plus fort son bras, ce qui arracha un rictus au second.

\- _Pas. Question. Que. J'abandonne. Wolf !_

 _-_ Commandant…il faut vous soigner et prévenir notre patron, annonça Doc.

Frost regarda le second avant de hocher la tête. Scientist et Doc prirent chacun par une épaule leur commandant avant qu'ils ne quittent la zone. Un dart apparut pour les emmener sur la ruche. Une fois sur la ruche, Frost fut emmenée à l'infirmerie tandis que le second allait faire son rapport au Commandant.

Quelques minutes après, Todd apparut dans l'infirmerie. Frost se leva.

\- Les avez-vous trouvés ?

\- Non, hélas.

\- Pas vrai ! Nous devons y retourner et les trouver ! annonça Frost.

Todd hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord. Un fois sur la planète, tout le monde se sépara pour trouver Wolf. Au bout de 5 minutes, le corps du wraith fut retrouvé. Ce qui était étrange était qu'il avait saigné de la bouche, des yeux et même des oreilles. Doc s'approcha mais reconnut tout de suite la façon dont il était mort…

\- Wolf lui a réduit la cervelle en bouillie…

\- Mais où est Wolf maintenant ? demanda Frost. Cherchons encore…

Techno, accompagnée du technicien, capta le signal du traqueur de Wolf. Mais le signal disparut soudain.

\- Et merde !

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai perdu le signal. Mais où est-elle ? WOLF ! hurla Techno.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de hurler…

\- La ferme ! Je suis assez frustrée pour le moment, wraith ! Je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue. RHHHHHHAAAAA ! S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je l'aurais buté _moi-même_!

Techno donna un violent coup de pied dans l'arbre, sous le regard perplexe du technicien. Lui aussi aurait voulu que la chasse continue afin de voir les capacités de Techno. Compatissant pour sa «collègue» il posa la main sur son épaule. Techno s'en dégagea pour bouder au loin. Le wraith la rejoignit mais tous deux entendirent alors un «CLIC», avant de se retrouver soudain la tête en bas. Techno reconnut alors un de ses propres pièges.

\- Et merde ! dit-elle encore une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que... bougonna le wraith.

\- C'est l'un de mes pièges. Mais arrêtez de bouger ainsi, vous m'envoyez votre crinière dans le visage ! Ahhhh c'est pas vrai...

\- Et vous aussi arrêtez de bouger ! Sortez- nous de là.

\- Et comment ? Je ne peux pas atteindre ma botte puisque vous êtes derrière moi. Essayez plutôt d'appeler un vos frères. Et plus vite que ça !

Le wraith fit ce que cette humaine lui demandait. Heureusement, le second répondit tout de suite.

\- Puis-je savoir comment vous vous êtes retrouvé dans cette _situation_ ?

\- L'humaine a fait des siennes.

\- _Moi_?! Vous ne manquez pas de culot vous alors ! Une fois sur la terre ferme, je vais vous..

\- _Techno_ ! vociféra Frost. Où est Wolf ?

\- Désolée mais on avait perdu le signal avant de se faire «pendre» la tête en bas.

\- Bon, nous allons vous rejoindre, annonça Frost.

\- Magnez-vous alors !

Une fois la transmission terminée, Techno poussa un soupir tout en croisant les bras. Le technicien derrière elle restait silencieux. Soudain, Techno reçut un coup de coude de la part du wraith.

\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que..

\- Regardez !

\- Je ne peux pas voir, crétin !

\- Il y a un loup blanc qui nous observe, annonça le wraith.

Techno en resta bouche bée avant de hurler à plein poumons :

\- WOLF !

Le wraith allait lui dire de la boucler lorsqu'ils entendirent un petit ricanement qui venait d'on ne sait où.

Techno essaya de se retourner pour voir d'où venait le rire. Elle savait que Wolf était là, planquée comme un animal.

\- Wolf ! Tu as intérêt à te montrer et SURTOUT à nous détacher ! Crois-moi, je te botterai les fesses si tu ne fais rien ! Et crois-moi, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Aucun bruit.

Puis Techno vit sur sur une branche quelque chose bouger vers le tronc. Cette forme se mit debout. C'était Wolf couverte de boue qui s'était planquée contre l'arbre pour se fondre dans la nature. Wolf avança jusqu'à la corde avant de s'asseoir sur la branche.

\- Quel joli couple ! se moqua-t-elle.

\- Wolf…détaches-nous, je commence à perde patience ! grimaça Techno.

\- Hum, je crois qu'on va attendre les autres. Cela vaut vraiment le détour, rigola Wolf.

\- Espèce de...!

Soudain, tout le prit groupe arriva. Doc rigolait comme une hyène devant le spectacle. Frost quant à elle regarda plutôt Wolf assise sur la branche.

\- AH AH AH AH AH AH ! Techno,ah ah ah, la vue est belle ? rigola Doc en se tenant les côtes.

\- FAITES-NOUS DESCENDRE ! HURLA Techno.

\- Wolf, détaches-les. ordonna Frost.

Wolf sortit un couteau et trancha la corde. En bas il y eut un gros « BOUM ». En se relevant, Techno pointa Wolf du doigt.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Avec souplesse, Wolf descendit de l'arbre avant de rejoindre le groupe, l'air coupable. Frost la prit par le bras afin de s'en retourner vers le dart. Une fois qu'ils furent tous revenus sur la ruche, Todd attendait l'équipe. Il vit d'abord Techno qui marchait les poings serrés tout en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Suivie de Scientist et de Doc qui pleuraient encore de rire. Les wraith saluèrent leur Commandant avant de le laisser avec Frost et Wolf. Wolf appréhendait la sanction de Todd. Après tout, elle avait tué un wraith, donc enfreint une règle.

Todd s'approcha de Wolf qui baissait la tête. Il lui releva alors le menton afin de regarder le soldat qu'elle était dans les yeux. Todd s'insinua dans l'esprit de Wolf et vit tout ce qui c'était passé.

 _** Flash Back **_

 _Wolf courait dans la forêt mais s'arrêta une fois qu'elle sut que Frost ne risquait plus rien. Le wraith se tenait devant elle. Wolf n'avait pas peur de lui, au contraire. Il dégageait la même arrogance que Walrya. Cependant, une question taraudait l'esprit de Wolf._

 _\- Pourquoi cherches-tu à me tuer ?_

 _\- Tu as réduit mon adoratrice à l'état d'une faible créature. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais tu l'as transformée en pleurnicharde ! Chaque fois que je voulais passer un moment agréable avec elle, elle pleurait et me suppliait. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas ! Je te pose alors la question humaine…que lui as-tu fait ?_

 _\- Oh, un wraith qui a des sentiments ? Non, Walrya était importante pour toi, plutôt parce qu'elle espionnait pour toi n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _Le wraith en resta bouche bée. Comment le savait-elle ? Wolf eut un rictus méprisant avant de lui répondre:_

 _\- J'ai des pouvoirs psychiques. J'ai montré à Walrya l'enfer que j'avais subit tout en regardant son esprit. J'ai su qu'elle te servait d'espionne pour une ruche rivale. Donc, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit pleurnicharde afin que tu te lasses d'elle pour la tuer. Simple mais efficace !_

 _\- Maudite humaine, grogna le wraith._

 _\- Maintenant, il est temps de te montrer mon enfer !_

 _Le wraith sentit une intrusion dans son esprit. C'était tellement puissant qu'il ferma les yeux. En les rouvrant, il vit à la place de Wolf une autre personne qui lui tournait le dos. Il s'avança prudemment vers cette personne. Celle-ci se retourna; le wraith eut un sursaut en la voyant. Cette femme avait des tuyaux lui transperçant le corps, elle était habillée comme un G.I. Joe. Derrière lui, il sentit une présence…se retournant il vit une autre femme comme la première. Sauf que celle-ci avait la tête penchée dans un angle bizarre. Deux autres femmes apparurent, l'une avait une barre lui transperçant la tête et l'autre avait les os qui ressortaient des bras et des jambes._

 _Ces 4 femmes s'avançaient vers le wraith. Celui-ci voulut utiliser son arme, mais il ne l'avait plus. Il comprit alors que Wolf avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans son esprit pour lui montrer des images. Les femmes réussirent à le toucher et le wraith vit alors des souvenirs liés à ces femmes. Le wraith sentit leur douleur, leur terreur, leur vie s'éteindre…_

 _Tombant à genoux, il vit qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la forêt mais dans un lieu inconnu.. Sombre et brumeux comme une pièce de la ruche…les 4 femmes se tenaient devant Wolf qui n'avait que 8 ans en apparence. Wolf s'approcha du wraith pour lui toucher le front. Cette fois, la douleur fut atroce. Le wraith dut se tenir les tempes tellement il avait mal ! Du sang commença à couler de son nez, de ses yeux et de ses oreilles. Relevant la tête, il vit Wolf mais en version wraith qui pencha sa tête pour lui annoncer:_

 _\- Maintenant, tu connais l'enfer. MON enfer !_

 _Le wraith hurla. Revenant dans la forêt, Wolf se tint devant le wraith, une main sur son front. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus. En fait avec la force de son esprit, elle avait réussi à réduire en bouillie son cerveau. Laissant tomber le corps, Wolf respira et partit au plus profond de la forêt._

 _* Fin du Flash Back *_

Se retirant de l'esprit de la jeune femme, Todd se sentit ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Par la seule force de son esprit, elle venait de tuer l'un de ses frères ! Il aurait dû la punir, mais d'un autre côté elle venait de le sauver d'une trahison. Lui relâchant le menton, Todd recula pour mieux la regarder. Wolf avait 22 ans, mesurait 1m67 et elle possédait un esprit presque aussi fort que le sien. Il était vraiment intrigué ! Cette jeune femme représentait une énigme qu'il devait résoudre. Il décida de ne pas la sanctionner. Wolf le dépassa, suivie de White afin de rejoindre les autres. Todd retint Frost par le bras. Il lui murmura:

\- Qui est vraiment Wolf ? D'où tient-elle vraiment ses dons ?

\- Tout est dans le dossier que Techno vous a envoyé !

\- Je suis sûr que vous me cacher quelque chose sur elle et sur l'origine de ses pouvoirs. Dites-moi ce que c'est ? ordonna Todd en serrant son bras plus fort.

\- Tout est dans le dossier ! ragea Frost.

Mais voyant l'insistance du wraith, Frost hésita. Elle voulut d'abord lui dire que les autres et elle avaient juré de ne jamais révéler ce qu'elles savaient sur Wolf. Pourtant, elle en décida autrement car le Commandant wraith devait comprendre comment Wolf «fonctionnait» :

\- Son «géniteur» avait des capacités psychiques hors normes car il était lui-même une anomalie chez les humains, dit-elle finalement. Il avait subi une mutation dans son code génétique et cela a résulté par ces dons. Les chercheurs de ce laboratoire voulaient amplifier ses dons pour créer le parfait soldat. Seulement, vous vous doutez que cela n'a pas marché du premier coup !

\- Vous voulez dire..-

\- …que Wolf n'était pas leur premier essai viable. Bien au contraire !

\- Wolf est...

\- Leur 88ème essai. Il leur a fallu sacrifier 87 cobayes pour arriver à Wolf. Certains embryons ne sont jamais arrivés à terme. Certains ont survécut mais ils n'ont jamais atteint l'âge adulte. Le plus vieux avaient atteint l'âge de 15 ans. Wolf est la seule qui a survécut et qui est arrivée à l'âge adulte. J'ai menti à Atlantis sur un point : Persia ne se servait jamais d'elle pour soutirer de l'argent. Sa mission était de la garder en vie le plus longtemps possible afin qu'une fois adulte, elle puisse servir de mère porteuse. En d'autres termes, Wolf n'était qu'une «pondeuse». Malheureusement, ces chercheurs n'auraient pas pu se servir d'elle pour leur élevage de supers soldats.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Todd.

\- En modifiant la formule pour que le fœtus vive plus longtemps, ils ont amplifié ses dons au maximum. Elle peut se créer dans son esprit des boucliers qui ont la forme de personnes disparues.

Todd repensa alors aux 4 femmes mortes que le traître avait visualisées. Frost vit qu'il avait bien compris mais elle continua :

\- Cependant, il fallait que son organisme puisse compenser. Ses dons étant trop grands, elle a perdu le droit de donner la vie. En d'autres termes, Wolf est stérile.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit aux humains d'Atlantis ?

\- Je n'avais pas confiance en eux. Surtout après le fiasco de «Michael». Cela vous suffit comme informations, Commandant ?

Todd lâcha le bras de Frost qui se le massa, puis elle continua sa route. Mais elle se retourna ensuite :

\- Wolf sait qu'elle est stérile et qu'elle est un sujet d'expérience, mais pas pour le reste. Seule moi et le reste de mes hommes savons la vérité. J'espère que vous ne lui direz rien.

\- Cela restera entre nous bien sûr.

\- Bien !

\- Encore autre chose…ces 4 femmes...

\- …étaient les hommes que j'ai perdus à cause de Persia, murmura Frost en s'engouffrant dans la galerie.

Todd demeura un moment dans la baie des darts avant de regagner le pont. Oui, il avait bien fait d'accueillir ce commando. Cette Wolf pourrait l'aider, ainsi que ses amies.

Suite à cette chasse, les choses se calmèrent à bord de la ruche. Doc charriait toujours Techno sur sa mauvaise aventure. Wolf apprenait de nouvelles techniques de méditation via Scientist et s'entraînait avec Frost. Pour Wolf, elle se sentait bien maintenant qu'elle était sur la ruche. Cependant elles ne perdaient pas de vue leur principal objectif: retrouver Persia !

 _Sur Atlantis..._

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que le commando des Loups venait de lâcher Atlantis, littéralement.

Depuis l'annonce, Carter avait ordonné que tout le monde se tienne sur ses gardes lors des missions, au cas où une équipe se retrouverait face à face avec ces femmes. La vie avait repris son cours, malgré la menace qui planait sur eux. Un jour, Sheppard vint faire son rapport à Carter et ce qu'il lui dit lui fit froid dans le dos :

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'était bien elles?

\- Affirmatif ! C'était bien Doc et Wolf que j'ai vu. Plutôt difficile de ne pas les reconnaître !

\- Que faisaient-elles exactement ?

\- Elles cherchaient des herbes et aussi des informations sur Persia. La plus jeune, Wolf, a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, mon colonel...

\- Du style ?

\- De l'équipement militaire et une plaque. J'ai reconnu l'équipement : c'était celui de Persia.

\- Alors, cela veut dire...

\- …que Persia est bien en vie quelque part dans Pégase. Voire même chez les wraith !

\- Dans ce cas, nous devons la retrouver avant le commando ! ordonna Carter. Sheppard, vous et vos hommes devrez fouiller chaque planète pour la retrouver. C'est notre priorité !

\- Bien colonel. Mais si on croise des gens du commando ?

\- Elles se sont vendues aux wraith. Elles sont donc devenues nos ennemies. Si elles vous attaquent, alors n'hésitez surtout pas Sheppard….

 **N/A : Et voilà. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? À partir de maintenant, le commando est l'ennemi public numéro 1 d'Atlantis. Mais surtout, qu'avez-vous pensé de la chasse…humm? Et de Techno avec le technicien wraith ? Mais surtout, vous connaissez maintenant la triste vérité sur Wolf. Ah là là, la pauvre ! Et Persia…que devient-elle ? Où est-elle ? Eh bien, il faudra patienter un petit peu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A : Voici le chapitre 4. Dans ce chapitre je détaille un peu plus les 6 mois que le commando va passer sur la ruche de Todd avant que Doc et Wolf ne trouve les vêtement de Persia sur une planètes.**

 **Je remercie :**

 **Lamia22 : Ta review ma fait très plaisirs. Tu trouvais que j'allais un peu vite dans la chronologie, ne t'en fais pas ce chapitre et les suivants vont détailler les 6 mois de notre commando. J'espère qu'il va te plaire.**

 **Diama56 : Merci ta review. La encore on va dire que les filles vont encore mettre un peu le bazar sur la ruche.**

 **Guest : Contente que tu es aimé le chapitre précédent. Je suis sur que va adorer aussi celui-ci.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 4

Après «l'incident» de la chasse, les membres du commando furent considérés comme des membres importants de la ruche par les adoratrices. Mais pour les wraith, elles demeuraient des humaines. Malgré la chasse, les autres membres d'équipage de Todd ne les considéraient pas des leurs. Frost pouvait les comprendre; seul les wraiths qui avaient participé à la chasse semblaient les considérer comme des membres de l'équipage. En effet dans les laboratoires, le chef scientifique wraith s'était montré impressionné par les talents de Scientist. Todd en était également impressionné. Depuis, elle travaillait aux laboratoires mais de temps en temps, elle pratiquait les arts martiaux qu'elle avait appris durant son enfance.

Quand à Techno, elle avait appris tout ce qui concernait la technologie wraith. Mais n'ayant pas leur ADN, elle devait être accompagnée d'un technicien wraith; c'était cependant ce même technicien qui avait participé à la chasse, donc Techno préférait ne pas lui adresser la parole quand ils travaillaient ensemble. Le wraith avait compris depuis le début pourquoi Techno ne voulait pas lui parler, sauf pour lui demander s'il pouvait faire cela ou lui passer un instrument. Dans l'ensemble, les deux travaillaient très bien en équipe, ce qui fait que la ruche n'avait pas eu de problème.

Quand à Doc, elle s'était réconciliée avec la madria. Doc s'occupait de préparer des onguents mais aussi des potions pour soigner les humains de la ruche. Bien sûr, Doc ne s'occupait pas de faire la cuisine malgré ses talents. Grâce à elle, les humains avaient bien meilleure mine et les adoratrices qui avaient un maître pouvaient mieux les «séduire», grâce à Doc. En effet, elle savait préparer des parfums envoûtants pour les adoratrices. Un jour, l'une d'entre elle vint dans son labo pour la remercier; grâce au parfum qu'elle lui avait donné, son maître s'était montré doux avec elle. Doc qui n'aimait pas trop les câlins dut laisser cette adoratrice lui en faire un. Doc adorait ce qu'elle faisait pour réconcilier humains et wraith. Bien sûr avec Doc il arrivait forcément quelquefois des petits incidents! Comme la fois où elle avait préparé une nouvelle concoction; elle fut dérangée par des adoratrices qui étaient venues se procurer des onguents ou un autre parfum. Ce qui fait qu'elle avait oublié sa concoction sur le feu. Quand Wolf vint la voir avec White quelques minutes plus tard, le labo empestait d'une odeur forte à tel point que White tomba par terre, presque inconscient. Quant à Wolf, la tête commençait à lui tourner. Doc vint à sa rencontre, marchant comme si elle était ivre.

\- Mais s'est quoi cette odeur!?

\- Je crois que c'est ma concoction. J'ai dû l'oublier sur le feu. Oh !

Les deux femmes trouvèrent la concoction et éteignirent le feu mais malheureusement il était trop tard, l'odeur s'était répandue dans le couloir. Frost qui arpentait les couloirs vit des humains mais aussi des wraith qui étaient tombés comme des mouches sur le sol.

\- Doc, qu'as-tu fait encore une fois? marmonna Frost en allant trouver Doc dans son repaire.

Une fois devant le labo de Doc, Frost vit White sur le sol puis ses deux hommes qui tanguaient comme si elles étaient ivres. Sentant une odeur forte, Frost se couvrit la bouche pour ensuite parler à ses hommes :

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Et c'est quoi cette odeur ?

Doc lui raconta toute l'histoire avant que Wolf ne tourne de l'œil pour s'affaler par terre. Frost lui apprit ce qu'elle avait vu dans le couloir. Au final, Doc comprit ce qu'elle avait créé.

\- Je crois que... que j'ai créé un... un puissant... somm...somnifère...

Puis Doc tourna aussi de l'œil. Frost leva les yeux au ciel devant cela. Depuis cet «incident», elle donna le mot d'ordre pour que plus personne ne dérange Doc lorsqu'elle préparait une concoction.

Frost quant à elle avait reçu ordre de Todd d'entraîner les adorateurs mâles de la ruche. Bien sûr les adorateurs ne croyaient pas qu'une femme pouvait les entraîner! Mais ils déchantèrent très vite le premier jour dans la salle d'entraînement. Au fil des jours, les adorateurs montrèrent du respect à Frost, notamment lorsqu'ils virent les nombreuses cicatrices dans son dos. Une fois, Wolf vint voir les adorateurs s'entraîner. Voyant qu'elle avait une admiratrice, Frost invita Wolf à venir s'entraîner avec eux. Elle dit ensuite à ses élèves de se battre contre Wolf. Au début, ils hésitèrent mais au final Wolf réussit à tous les battre. Frost leur dit alors qu'ils avaient trop hésité car en voyant Wolf, ils avaient cru qu'elle était faible à cause de son apparence juvénile. La règle que les adorateurs apprirent ce jour-là ? C'est qu'ils ne devaient jamais sous-estimer leur adversaire.

Quant à Wolf, elle essayait de développer ses dons, notamment la télépathie. Au bout de quelques jours, elle pouvait communiquer avec les autres par la pensée. Par contre au début ce furent Doc et Techno qui ressentirent le plus de surprises. Techno avait même soupçonné au début que c'était le technicien qui lui faisait une farce, avant d'apprendre que c'était Wolf ! Cependant, Wolf s'ennuyait même si elle s'entraînait avec Scientist et Frost; elle voulait apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Un jour, elle en eu marre. Elle alla voir Todd sur le pont de commandement. Ne le trouvant pas, elle décida d'aller directement le voir dans ses quartiers. Seulement, il y avait plusieurs petits problèmes:

\- petit un: elle ne savait pas où était les quartiers de Todd.

\- petit deux: Todd avait dit au commando de ne jamais le déranger si jamais elles trouvaient ses quartiers.

\- petit trois: pourquoi elle devait lui obéir aveuglement alors qu'avec Frost, Wolf n'arrêtait pas de lui désobéir.

Donc au final, elle décida de suivre le flux communautaire de la ruche afin de le trouver. Prenant divers transporteurs, Wolf arriva à destination mais vit des drones qui gardaient ses quartiers. Se cachant derrière un mur organique, Wolf réfléchissait. Elle aurait pu venir à bout des drones mais quelque chose dans le flux lui apprit que le Commandant était occupé. Poussant un soupir, elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'aux laboratoires. Ce jour-là, Scientist travaillait seule. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle vit Wolf qui arrivait l'air penaude. Voyant la mine déconfite de sa «petite sœur», Scientist lui demanda:

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Rien enfin... rhaaa..., je m'ennuie. Je voudrais apprendre de nouvelles techniques, voire même apprendre leur langage. En fait depuis la chasse, je voudrais courir ou mieux encore aller trouver Persia.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule! soupira Scientist.

\- Quoi?! Tu me dis que tu t'ennuie aussi ? Mais au moins toi tu travailles sur des choses intéressantes avec les scientifiques de Todd. Tu adores cela !

\- Peut-être. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis aussi un assassin. J'ai besoin d'action!

\- Moi aussi, répondit une autre voix.

Les deux femmes virent alors Techno arriver. Elle avait elle aussi la mine grave. Se mettant à table, elle leur raconta qu'elle savait tout de la technologie wraith, grâce au technicien. Mais son côté avait aussi besoin d'action et de tuer. Scientist allait rajouter autre chose quand elles entendirent des cris venant du couloir. Sortant sa tête par la porte, Techno vit des adoratrices qui s'étaient mises à courir en hurlant.

\- Je crois que Doc aussi pète les plombs !...venez.

Les trois femmes se rendirent au labo de Doc. Elles entendirent des éclats de voix venant de Doc et de la madria.

\- _Non, non et non_! J'en ai marre! Ne comptez plus sur moi, _c'est clair pourtant_ !

\- Mais enfin, vous êtes la seule à faire ces parfums ! tenta de tempérer la madria.

\- Je vous dis que j'arrête. C'est fini, nada ! Je suis une guérisseuse, voire même un médecin. Mais je ne SUIS PAS UNE PARFUMEUSE !

\- Vous êtes une personne vraiment...! Bon au moins, continuez d'en faire pendant encore au moins trois jours ?

\- Vous êtes bouchée ou quoi la vieille ? s'écria Doc. Je vous ai dit que j'arrêtais, pas parce que je n'en avais plus envie mais _parce que je commence à en avoir ras la casquette_ _d'être dérangée par des midinettes qui ne veulent que plaire à leur maître alors que j'ai d'autres choses à faire_! Je suis une tueuse, une guerrière qui commence à être vraiment à cran ! Si je ne sors pas de cette ruche, je sens que je vais butter quelqu'un et il se peut que ce soit vous !

\- Le Commandant va être informé de votre comportement, s'emporta la madria, ses lèvres pincées.

\- Eh bien qu'il vienne ! Je n'en ai rien à secouer. Si ce wraith ne nous trouve pas une mission ou autre chose, je bute quelqu'un. _Maintenant, dehors_!

Voyant que la madria ne bougeait pas, Doc se leva et s'avança vers elle d'un pas menaçant. La madria sortit précipitamment sans demander son reste en disant:

\- Le Commandant sera très mécontent !

\- _Je m'en moque_! J'AI DIS DEHORS! DU VENT!

Sortant telle une furie, Doc serra les poings en voyant partir la madria avant de se retourner vers ses camarades qui rigolaient.

\- _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de tellement drôle_!

\- Toi…en train de craquer, expliqua Wolf. D'habitude, tu butes quelqu'un avant de faire tout un cirque !

\- Et bien t'inquiètes, c'est ce qui va arriver si notre patron ne nous laisse pas sortir. Faire des parfums...!

\- Allons voir Frost, commanda Scientist.

La petite troupe suivit Scientist jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Elles trouvèrent Frost contre le mur, l'air dépité. Bien qu'elle aimait entraîner les adorateurs, elle aussi commençait à s'ennuyer. Pire encore, ces humains n'apprenaient pas assez vite à son goût ! En fait contrairement à l'autre groupe, celui-ci ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Voyant ses hommes, Frost se dirigea vers eux. Scientist leur résuma la situation. Poussant un soupir, Frost comprit tout-à-fait ses hommes, car elle aussi voulait de l'action!

\- Je vais voir notre patron. Scientist, viens avec moi. Vous autres, que diriez-vous d'occuper mes «élèves»?

\- Pourquoi pas ? s'extasia Doc qui fit craquer ses doigts avec un regard carnassier.

Frost sourit puis siffla pour attirer l'attention du groupe. Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention des adorateurs, Frost parla d'une voix assez forte :

\- Je dois aller parler avec le Commandant. Mes hommes vont rester afin d'accélérer votre formation. À tout à l'heure !

Une fois Frost et Scientist partis, les adorateurs se mirent à rigoler devant les femmes qui se tenaient devant eux. Se regardant avec un air de connivence, Doc, Techno et Wolf se lancèrent alors dans le tas.

Plus loin sur le pont de commandement, Todd parlait avec son second quand ils virent arriver Frost et Scientist. Se retournant,Todd vit la mine contrariée des deux femmes. Congédiant son second, il s'approcha d'elles:

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Des gens à buter ! répondit Frost d'un ton frustré.

Le wraith eut un moment d'hésitation. Voyant sa mine, Frost leva les yeux au ciel avant de tout lui expliquer :

\- Voyez-vous, nous sommes des mercenaires. Notre travail c'est de chercher, voire même de tuer. Là, on se croirait sur Terre ! Mes hommes s'impatientent, elles vont finir pas tuer quelqu'un d'ici les prochains jours si la situation ne change pas. Doc s'est mise la madria à dos tout-à-l'heure et Wolf aimerait en apprendre un peu plus sur vos techniques et votre langage. Votre équipage ne nous fait pas confiance, à part ceux de la chasse ! Bref, trouvez-nous quelque chose à faire qui correspond à nos habiletés ou je vous jure que nous allons bientôt faire vivre l'enfer à tout le monde ici !

\- Je vais y réfléchir, annonça le wraith d'une voix calme. Où sont les autres ?

\- Dans la salle d'entraînement, annonça Scientist.

Todd leur fit signe de le suivre. Une fois devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement qui était fermée, il l'ouvrit avant de se figer sur place. Passant la tête, Frost et Scientist poussèrent des sifflements en voyant la scène. Tous les adorateurs étaient K.O. ! Techno se tenait contre la paroi, Wolf était par terre en chantonnant tandis que Doc se tenait sur une pile de 8 adorateurs. En voyant le wraith, elle descendit du tas pour se planter devant lui, un poing sur une hanche.

\- J'espère que vous venez nous annoncer que vous avez une mission pour nous! Car voyez-vous, je suis sur le point de perdre mon sang-froid. Au fait Commandant, dit Doc en s'adressant à Frost, ils manquent cruellement d'entraînement. En à peine 10 minutes, on les a tous mis au tapis !

\- Je vois ça…marmonna l'intéressée.

Se relevant avec grâce, Wolf se rendit vers le wraith, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de dire :

\- Je veux apprendre vos techniques.

\- Et nous, nous voulons une mission ! claironna Techno.

Todd ne répondit pas toute de suite. Pour Wolf il pourrait s'arranger mais pour les autres, il allait devoir réfléchir. Il avait entendu parler d'un laboratoire wraith ennemi qui préparait quelque chose sur une planète, mais il devait voir cela avec son second. Poussant un soupir, il parla d'une voix neutre :

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, commandant Frost. Quand à toi Wolf, rends-toi demain à la salle d'entraînement. Je vais prévenir le meilleur de mes adorateurs pour t'entraîner…

\- Très bien ! répondit Wolf d'une voix tout de même suspicieuse.

\- Maintenant, nettoyez-moi tout ce bazar…

Todd allait s'en aller quand Doc vint se planter devant lui avant de lui taper sur la poitrine :

\- J'espère que vous allez vite trouver une solution Commandant, sinon je vous préviens…je fais un meurtre !

Le wraith ne paraissait nullement impressionné. Il contourna Doc pour retourner vers le pont de commandement. Frost poussa un soupir avant de dire :

\- Vous avez entendu le patron ? Il va nous trouver une solution. Allez maintenant, on retourne dans nos quartiers.

\- Et le bazar ? demanda Techno.

\- Laissez-les. Qu'ils se débrouillent tous seuls !

 _Quatre semaines plus tard…._

Depuis 4 semaines, Wolf apprenait de nouvelles techniques de combats avec un adorateur nommé Irek. Irek semblait avoir dans la trentaine mais elle se doutait bien qu'il était plus âgé, grâce au Don de la Vie. De plus, il avait sur tout le corps divers tatouages wraith. Wolf avait deviné la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu qu'il avait dû accomplir des choses importantes pour les avoirs mérités. Au début lorsqu'elle l'avait vu de dos, elle lui avait dit :

\- Sois le bienvenue jeune homme !

En se retournant, l'adorateur fut surpris que la personne que le Commandant lui avait dit d'entraîner soit une jeune fille. En la regardant de plus près, Irek la trouva trop petite et trop frêle. Il pensa qu'elle n'aurait jamais le souffle pour suivre son entraînement. Wolf avait tout de suite deviné à quoi il pensait :

\- Cela vous surprend de voir mon apparence ? Eh bien sachez que là d'où je viens, les femmes apprennent à se battre très tôt. De plus, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur de votre part, juste parce que je suis une femme…

Irek fut étonné mais il avait reçu l'ordre de l'entraîner. Il se devait d'obéir au Commandant.

\- Très bien !

Au début, il voulut tester ses connaissances et ses techniques de combat. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il fut agréablement surpris. Cette jeune femme connaissait divers maniements d'armes et des arts martiaux. Il put donc passer directement à l'entraînement des techniques pour survivre, face à un wraith. Wolf fut bien surprise parce qu'à la fin de la première semaine, tout son corps criait grâce !

Un jour, pendant que Doc lui massait les épaules, Techno la charriait. Grave erreur ! Wolf, grâce à une technique apprise, réussit à balancer Techno tout à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celle-ci fut bien surprise ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, sauf Frost. Frost savait que Wolf emmagasinait rapidement et efficacement les informations pour mieux ensuite les réutiliser.

Ce que Irek comprit vite la semaine suivante. L'adorateur fut surpris de constater qu'elle se souvenait des techniques apprises la semaine dernière et mieux encore, elle réussissait très bien à les appliquer. Irek amplifia encore l'entraînement. Wolf apprenait tout, absorbant tout comme une éponge, que ce soit les techniques à mains nues ou bien avec armes blanches. Au bout d'un moment, Irek décida que Wolf devait affronter une de ses élèves. Bien sûr Irek devait obtenir l'appui du Commandant et de la femme nommée Frost.

Celle-ci fut bien sûr d'accord, ainsi que Todd.

Le jour du combat, toute l'équipe vint y assister. L'adversaire de Wolf se nommait Irnia. Elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience par rapport à Wolf, étant donné qu'elle s'était faite entraînée par Irek lui-même depuis longtemps. Cependant, le plus gros défaut de Irnia était son immense égo.

Dès le début, l'adoratrice s'était dit que le combat était gagné d'avance. Au commencement, Irnia menait le combat sans que Wolf ne réplique. Todd commençait à s'impatienter. Irek lui avait bien dit que Wolf apprenait très vite mais au vu de ce qu'il observait jusqu'à maintenant, il constatait que son adorateur avait peut-être exagéré. Irek aussi n'était pas très content de Wolf; l'élève qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas l'élève qu'il avait vue durant ces dernières 4 semaines. Cependant, un rire attira l'attention du wraith et de l'adorateur; c'était Techno. Les autres quant à elles avaient les yeux qui pétillaient et un grand sourire narquois sur leur visage. Ce fut Frost qui verbalisa leur sentiment général :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Wolf sait très bien ce qu'elle fait !

\- Oui. En en ne faisant d'abord rien, elle évalue les faiblesses de son adversaire et l'affaiblit également, expliqua Doc.

\- Oh, je crois qu'Irnia commence à montrer des signes de fatigue ! remarqua alors Techno.

En effet, Irnia commençait à faiblir. Wolf de son côté était en pleine forme. Au bout d'un moment, Wolf bloqua le bras d'Irnia. Celle-ci fut très étonnée mais en voyant le regard de Wolf, elle comprit qu'elle avait déjà perdu.

\- Règle numéro 1: un combat n'est jamais gagné d'avance.

Wolf lui donna un coup qui fit reculer Irnia. Elle voulut répliquer mais n'en fut pas capable car son geste fut de nouveau bloqué par Wolf qui la fit encore une fois reculer.

\- Règle numéro 2 : il faut toujours évaluer les faiblesses de son adversaire.

Wolf lui mit un coup dans le ventre, puis un coup sur le visage. Plus loin, Doc sautillait comme une gamine. Todd et Irek étaient vraiment impressionnés. Ils ne s'étaient douter de rien, Wolf avait délibérément cacher son jeu afin d'affaiblir Irnia. Irnia ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes maintenant. Wolf s'approcha d'elle afin de lui assener le coup fatal :

\- Et enfin règle numéro 3 : ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, quel qu'il soit.

Puis ce fut le coup de grâce. Irnia s'effondra sur le sol, complètement K.O. Wolf se retourna afin de regarder Irek. Ce dernier leva le pouce pour la féliciter. Wolf vit alors un sourire très furtif sur les traits de Todd.

Le soir dans leurs quartiers, les filles faisaient la fête pour Wolf.

\- À Wolf qui à botté les fesses de la meilleure élève d'Irek ! chantonna Doc.

\- À Wolf ! chantonnèrent les autres à leur tour.

Tout le monde se mit à boire, à en tomber dans les pommes. Après 3 heures de «festivités», les filles s'endormirent sans se douter que les portes de leurs quartiers venaient de laisser entrer une silhouette. Cette silhouette se rendit jusqu'au lit de Wolf qui dormait profondément. Quelque chose fut déposé près du lit de Wolf. La silhouette allait partir quand un grognement se fit soudain entendre; c'était White qui avait repéré l'intrus, voulant protéger sa maîtresse qui dormait. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre :

\- * _White…chut!_ *

Le loup se rendormit sur le lit. La silhouette se retourna pour apercevoir Scientist qui était en train de la surveiller quitter la pièce, avant de se rendormir comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain, Wolf trouva des livres sur son lit. Elle en ouvrit un et put constater que c'était un livre parlant des tatouages wraith et de leur signification. Le livre était écrit en wraith. Elle fut si contente qu'elle se mit à sauter sur les lits de tout le monde pour leur montrer sa trouvaille ! Seul Scientist ne fut pas surprise du tout, ni Frost non plus. Depuis qu'elle apprenait le langage wraith, Doc lui avait dit un jour :

\- Tu écorches les mots.

Sur ce, Wolf avait répliqué qu'elle n'avait pas les cordes vocales pour bien prononcer les mots de cette langue. Todd avait vu le changement chez la jeune recrue. Un jour, se rendant aux laboratoires pour constater les progrès de ses scientifiques, il fut abordé par Scientist :

\- Je tiens à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour Wolf...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ? répliqua le wraith.

\- La prochaine fois, laissez à manger pour White afin de ne pas réveiller tous les autres. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée Commandant !

Scientist retourna au laboratoire sous le regard amusé de Todd qui devait aller rejoindre son second pour parler d'une mission. Une fois sur le pont, le second vint à sa rencontre…

\- Commandant, voici le dernier rapport de nos espions par rapport au laboratoire.

Todd le parcourut avant de se tourner vers son second:

\- Nous devons envoyer quelqu'un pour détruire le laboratoire et ramener leur données de recherches.

\- Voulez-vous que je prépare un commando ? demanda le second.

\- Non, je sais qui envoyer pour cette mission.

\- Pas les humaines quand même ? soupira le second.

\- Si ! Second, je vais les envoyer à moins que vous ne désiriez qu'elles commettent un meurtre sur notre ruche !

\- Non commandant ! répliqua le second en baissant la tête humblement.

Todd rebroussa chemin afin d'aller voir les jeunes femmes. Se reposant, les femmes se tournèrent pour voir Todd qui arrivait avec un air satisfait sur ses traits.

\- J'ai une mission pour vous !

Sur ce, les femmes se redressèrent pour se mettre tout de suite debout. Frost demanda alors :

\- Quelle est la mission ?

\- Il y a un laboratoire ennemi wraith sur une planète et je veux m'approprier leurs recherches. Je veux que vous voliez les données et détruisiez ce laboratoire !

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur tous les visages des femmes du Commando. Ce fut à ce moment que Frost annonça:

\- Et quand partons-nous, patron ?

 **N/A : Alors, votre verdict? Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez tout sur la mission et sur les retombées que cela va avoir sur les relations entre le commando et l'équipage de Todd…**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le chapitre 5. Dans ce chapitre vous verrez le commando en action lors de cette mission. Vous verrez un certain rapprochement entre Techno et le technicien ainsi qu'entre Frost et le second. Vous saurez aussi le vrai prénom de Techno et de Frost; pour les autres, il faudra attendre. Mais aussi vous serez le nom des quatre membres qui sont mort par la faute de Persia. De plus Wolf trouvera quelque chose lui appartenant.**

 **Je remercie:**

 **Myrtille974: Contente que tu aies rigolé sur la scène des potions. Mois aussi j'ai rigolé en imaginant la scène. Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre tu auras la réponse à ta question: est-ce qu'il y aura une romance pour Techno?**

 **Lamia22: Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Ce chapitre devrait vraiment te plaire notamment les moments entre Techno/technicien wraith et Frost/le second.**

 **Diama56: Je crois que tu vas beaucoup aimer ce chapitre. Notamment à un certain moment. Je te souhaites une très bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5

Après avoir appris que Todd leur confiait une mission et qu'elle devaient partir d'ici 3 jours, le commando n'arrêtait pas de se préparer. Doc préparait des petites «surprises» explosives, Techno avec l'aide du technicien wraith préparait des mini-consoles qui contiendraient les plans du labo. Frost et Scientist vérifiaient les armes chipées sur Atlantis. Quant à Wolf, elle s'entraînait mais méditait afin d'être détendue. À chaque mission elle faisait cela pour se détendre et maximiser ses dons.

Frost était confiante par rapport à son équipe, surtout lorsque Todd leur avait annoncé en quoi consistait la mission. Mais elle se méfiait quand même de la raison de cette mission...

 _ ***** Flash Back*_

 _\- Vous devrez vous infiltrer discrètement jusqu'au cœur du laboratoire. Là, grâce à un petit cristal, vous devrez télécharger toute les données afin que je les étudies. Une fois le téléchargement terminé, je veux que vous détruisiez le laboratoire. Vous partez dans 3 jours..._

 _\- Très bien. Mais pour quelle raison voulez-vous ces données? demanda Frost._

 _\- J'ai un projet qui pourrait vous intéresser, répondit évasivement Todd._

 _Soupçonneuse, Frost fit un signe à ses hommes pour qu'elles sortent et les laissent fois seule avec le wraith, Frost lui parla sans détour:_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez «patron» ?_

 _\- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il?_

 _\- Vous connaissez le secret de Wolf; je vous rappelle que vous m'avez obligée à vous le révéler. Alors ?_

 _\- Je veux vous faire un cadeau...à vous et à votre commando._

 _\- Un cadeau. Ouais! On verra cela après la mission._

 _Après cette entrevue, les filles se préparèrent pour la mission._

 _*fin du Flash Back*_

 _Trois jours plus tard..._

Le commando était prêt. Armé et paré, celui-ci se dirigea vers la baie des darts afin de recevoir les dernière consignes avant que leur mission ne commence. Une fois dans la baie, Frost vit que Todd les attendait mais qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, avec lui se trouvait le technicien et le second. Frost leva le poing afin de stopper la marche. Elle avait horreur des «surprises» de dernière minute. Connaissant la réputation de renard de Todd, Frost essaya de deviner les intentions de celui-ci. Soudain, Wolf s'approcha de son commandant avant de lui murmurer:

\- Je ne peux pas lire ses pensées, commandant. Par contre pour le second et le technicien, j'ai pu lire leurs pensées de façon discrète...

\- Et ?

\- Ils sont là pour nous venir en aide et être des témoins. C'est tout ! Ils seront sous vos ordres.

\- Hummm...

Frost était sceptique mais elle faisait confiance à Wolf. Poussant un soupir las, elle fit un geste pour aller vers Todd. Une fois devant les wraith, Frost commença à parler avant Todd ne le fasse:

\- Sachez que j'ai horreur des «surprises» de dernière minute ! Wolf m'a dit que ces deux wraiths sont là pour nous aider. Ils devront donc m'obéir ? Est-ce que vous les avez prévenu patron ?

Trois paires d'yeux félins se tournèrent vers Wolf qui se sentait maintenant vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle voyait bien que Todd n'était pas content et que les deux autres wraiths n'appréciaient pas qu'elle ait fouillé dans leur esprit! Voyant le malaise de sa camarade, Frost enchaîna:

\- Eh là! On oublie la petite intrusion, une minute et on enchaîne. Je vous rappelle qu'on a une mission à accomplir!

Les wraiths cessèrent de regarder Wolf. Todd parla enfin :

\- Très bien. Ces wraiths vous suivront et vous aideront, sans vous gêner. Vous serez déposés à 1 kilomètre du laboratoire. Après, vous connaissez le reste. Bonne chance...

Tout le monde se retint de rire. Le technicien prit place dans le dart et téléporta toute l'équipe dans son vaisseau avant de quitter la ruche pour se rendre sur la planète. Une fois que le dart les eut tous rematérialisés, celui-ci se posa et le technicien rejoignit le groupe. Frost donna alors ses ordres:

\- Bon, on avance avec discrétion. On reste groupé, arme en main. Allez, en route !

Frost était en tête du peloton tandis que Scientist fermait la marche. Au bout d'un moment, Frost leva le poing afin de stopper le groupe. Elle fit signe à Doc et à Wolf de prendre k'avant avec les jumelles pour effectuer une reconnaissance. Au bout de 10 minutes, les filles revinrent.

\- Alors ? demanda Frost.

\- Je n'ai vu aucune sentinelle, annonça Doc.

\- J'ai repéré une entrée mais faudra faire gaffe ! Je pense qu'on aura peut-être des ennuis après avoir passé cette porte, annonça Wolf.

\- Très bien. Allons-y...

La petite troupe se rendit vers la porte repérée par Wolf. Scientist et Wolf allèrent se poster de chaque côté de la porte. Une fois devant, Techno réussit à l'ouvrir. Arme en main, tous s'engouffrèrent dans le laboratoire, suivant une formation précise. Frost était au centre avec derrière elle les deux wraith, Scientist fermait la marche avec Techno, tandis que Doc et Wolf étaient devant, leur arme pointée sur tout ce qui pouvait arriver. Pour le moment, aucun wraith ennemi n'était en vue. Au bout d'un moment, Frost fit stopper tout le monde.

\- On se sépare. Wolf, White, allez avec Doc de ce côté. Tirez si jmaais vous voyez des ennemis mais soyez discrètes. Techno, donnes leur une tablette avec les plans. Scientist, tu vas venir avec moi et le second. Nous allons chercher la console principale afin de télécharger leurs données. Techno, vas avec le technicien. Vous allez placer les charges faites par Doc à des endroits stratégiques. Au moindre souci, prévenez les autres. Allez, en route !

Le commando se sépara, suivant les directives de Frost. Wolf accompagné de Doc mais aussi de White se promenaient dans les immenses galeries du laboratoire. Lorsqu'elles croisaient des drones, elles se faisaient discrètes. Pourtant un moment donné, elles entrèrent dans une salle servant à stocker des cocons d'humains. Certains étaient vides, enfin plus de la moitié. Wolf semblait curieuse sur d'un des humains, prisonnier du cocon. Doc regarda Wolf qui se dirigeait vers le cocon. Elle allait lui faire remarquer quelque chose mais Wolf lui dit de surveiller l'entrée. Une fois proche de l'humain, elle vit autour de son cou quelque chose de familier. Lui enlevant l'objet, Wolf vit que ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main était une plaque militaire. Mais surtout, pas n'importe laquelle: celle de Persia! Wolf allait dire ce qu'elle avait trouvé à Doc quand l'humain se réveilla et faillit hurler en voyant Wolf et Doc.

Heureusement, Wolf eut le réflexe de mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter les cris. Doc se retourna vivement et vit la scène:

\- Wolf, achèves-le !

\- Non! Il porte une plaque militaire. Je veux savoir où il l'a eu...

\- Magnes-toi alors! Nous allons avoir bientôt de la compagnie, siffla Doc.

Wolf hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers l'humain.

\- Maintenant, écoutes-moi: je veux un renseignement. Si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, alors peut-être que je me montrerai clémente envers toi. Mais si jamais tu me fais un sale coup, je te tue en te rompant le cou. Compris ?

L'humain hocha la tête car il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Cette jeune femme pouvait le faire sortir de là. Wolf enleva doucement sa main puis, lui montrant le collier, elle lui demanda :

\- Maintenant dis-moi, où as-tu obtenu cette plaque ?

\- Je... Je l'ai eu sur ma planète avant qu'elle ne soit récoltée.

\- Il y a combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment...plusieurs semaines ou mois...je n'ai plus la notion du temps depuis que je suis ici.

\- Qui te l'a donnée ?

\- Je l'ai achetée à un marchand qui le tenait d'une femme blonde habillée comme vous...

Wolf équarquilla les yeuxé Cette femme blonde était Persia ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache d'où venait cet homme. Wolf allait répliqué quand Doc l'interrompit :

\- Magnes-toi ! Nous n'avons que 5 minutes avant que les ennuies commencent.

\- Une minute! Maintenant dis-moi...d'où viens-tu ?

L'homme répondit...Wolf enregistra l'info pour la réutiliser plus tard. Puis s'approchant de l'homme avec un sourire mauvais, elle lui murmura :

\- Merci pour l'info. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir te rendormir...

Wolf appuya sur un nerf près de la gorge. L'homme se rendormit immédiatement. Heureusement que Scientist lui avait appris cette technique, sinon elle aurait été obligée de le tuer. Cela aurait mit la puce à l'oreille des wraith. Rejoignant Doc avec White, elles disparurent dans une autre galerie. Au bout d'un moment, Doc arrêta Wolf en lui demandant :

\- C'était quoi ce cirque ?

\- Regarde !

Wolf lui montra la plaque. Doc en resta bouche bée.

\- C'est une des plaques de cette garce ! Où cet homme l'a-t-il trouvée ?

\- D'un marchand sur sa planète. Femme blonde, habillée comme nous.

\- Tu as le nom de cette planète ?

\- Oui. Maintenant, bougeons.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur marche à travers le laboratoire tout en gardant un œil ouvert.

Pendant ce temps, Techno et le technicien wraith avaient réussi à atteindre le centre du laboratoire. Là où se trouvait la source d'énergie qui alimentait tout le laboratoire. Avant de partir, Doc lui avait donné un grand sac où se trouvaient des «pâtes surprises», comme elle aimait les appeler. C'était en fait des boules d'une pâte verdâtre où était placé un détonateur avec un compte à rebours. Une fois le compte à rebours terminé, il y avait une explosion qui relâchait un gaz très toxique. En plus de cela, elle avait aussi des mini-bombes. Au final. ce serait un joli feu d'artifices !

Sortant les boules, Techno en distribua au technicien qui, sentant leur odeur par ses fentes sensorielles, poussa un grognement de dégoût. Voyant sa tête, Techno lui prit la boule pour la coller sur une colonne.

\- Ne respirez pas cela voyons ! Dieu seul sait ce que Doc y a mis comme ingrédients. Croyez-moi, moins vous en saurez, plus cela ira pour vous...

Techno continua de fixer les boules sur diverses parois, puis elle sortit quelques mini-bombes qu'elle plaça ici et là. Elle communiqua avec Frost qui lui dit d'attendre avant de mettre en route le compte-à-rebours des bombes. Coupant court à la communication, Techno se tourna vers le wraith afin de lui passer le mot :

\- Bon maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à attendre les ordres...

Techno alla vers un endroit et s'installa par terre. Le technicien regarda la jeune femme, interloqué. Pour lui, cette femme était vraiment une énigme et depuis l'incident, elle lui parlait très peu.

Au bout d'un moment pour engager la conversation, le wraith lui demanda :

\- Depuis combien de temps faites-vous cela ?

Techno fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa question avant de percuter. Il voulait savoir depuis combien de temps elle faisait partie du commando ?

\- Frost m'a trouvée à l'âge de 20 ans. J'étais une petite voleuse, férue de technologie. Lors d'un casse, je me suis fait prendre. Au lieu d'aller en prison, j'ai rejoint le commando. Il y avait déjà Scientist, Kira, Amy, Tira, Sniper et Pilote. Doc nous a rejoint l'année d'après. Puis il y a eu Persia et Wolf. Après, il y a eu «le drame». Nous avons perdu Amy, Tira, Sniper et Pilote. Je n'ai jamais pu pardonner à Persia pour leur mort, ni pour ce qu'elle a fait à Wolf. White nous a rejoint plus tard, lorsque Wolf eut 21 ans. Depuis que White est avec elle, elle revit. Le commando est comme ma deuxième famille ! Mon surnom, je le dois à Frost. Dans le commando, on s'appelle toutes par nos surnoms.

Le wraith remarqua qu'elle avait dit cela avec le sourire. Il posa donc la question cruciale:

\- Si Techno est votre surnom...quel est alors votre véritable prénom ?

Techno eut un sourire comique, mais elle répondit à la question:

\- Je voudrais bien vous le dire, mais je devrais vous tuer. Personne ne doit savoir nos vrais noms. Dites, vous voulez prendre le risque ?

Le technicien s'approcha alors de Techno. Aussi proche d'elle, elle put le détailler un peu plus. Il avait des cheveux dreadlock blancs, attachés par un lien de cuir. Mais certaines dreadlocks s'échappaient du lien pour tomber sur le devant. Sur le visage, il avait un tatouage sur la joue gauche. Elle ne savait pas sa signification. Il avait deux mèches blanches qui étaient entortillées. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt à manches courtes. Sur les épaules, il y avait des épaulettes. Sur ses poignets, il portait des bracelets de cuir.

Une fois son visage tout près de celui de la jeune femme, le wraith dit :

\- Je prends le risque.

Techno sourit puis se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Maxine...

En entendant le prénom de Techno, le wraith fut surpris. Cela sonnait comme un prénom de garçon. Il allait en faire la réflexion quand Techno lui agrippa les dreadlocks afin de rapprocher son visage du sien :

\- Dites quoi que ce soit ou répétez-le et je vous tue de manière horrible. Compris ?

Le wraith hocha de la tête avant que Techno ne le relâche. Puis ils attendirent les ordres afin de passer à l'action.

\- Maxine...pensa le technicien.

Maintenant, il connaissait son prénom. Pour lui, c'était le plus merveilleux des trésors.

Pendant ce temps dans une autre partie du laboratoire, le groupe formé par Frost, Scientist et du troisième officier se retrouva devant une console. Frost ordonna alors à Scientist de monter la garde tandis qu'avec le second, elle se dirigeait vers la console. Le second inséra un cristal donné par son commandant. Frost le vit pianoter sur la console. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui demanda:

\- Combien de temps pour tout télécharger ?

\- Environ 50 minutes.

\- Vous pouvez pas aller plus vite ? demanda Scientist

\- Non, désolé ! répondit le second.

Frsot allait lui faire une réplique cinglante mais elle s'en abstint. Au lieu de cela, elle communiqua avec les autres. Elle leur annonça qu'il fallait 50 minutes pour tout télécharger.. Attendant patiemment, Frost rongeait son frein. Au bout d'un moment, le second posa une question à Frost pour faire la conversation:

\- Qui vous a fait cette blessure à l'œil ?

\- Hum ? Elle date de la dernière mission, avant que je ne fonde le commando des Loups. Je ne vois plus de mon œil gauche. De tous mes hommes, je suis celle qui porte le plus de blessures externes et internes. On peut dire que mon squelette a beaucoup souffert, hein Scientist ?

\- C'est vrai. De nous toutes, vous êtes la plus grande casse-cou et je vous signale que Wolf prend exemple sur vous !

\- Je sais. marmonna Frost en secouant la tête.

Le second écoutait d'une oreille ce qu'elles disaient pendant qu'il surveillait le téléchargement. Au bout d'un moment, il posa la question qui le taraudait :

\- Vous vous appelez toutes par vos surnoms mais jamais par vos prénoms. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que certains prénoms sont assez particuliers, répliqua Frost.

\- Du style ? Par exemple, quels sont les vôtres ?

Frost regarda Scientist qui secoua la tête puis elle reporta son attention sur le second.

\- Je vous dirai le mien, mais pas Scientist. Mais si je vous le dis, je devrai peut être vous tuer. Serais vous êtes prêt à mourir pour cela ?

Le second eu une petit rire moqueur avant de regarder Frost. Bien qu'elle fasse 1m70, le second la dépassait d'une tête. Il portait l'uniforme caractéristique des wraith: le grand manteau noir. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la poitrine. Sur son visage, il portait un petit tatouage sous l'œil droit et il avait un petit bouc. Dans l'ensemble, Frost le trouvait assez séduisant mais elle n'avait pas de temps pour _ça_.

S'approchant de lui, elle lui murmura :

\- Faustine.

Le second la regarda, voulant répliquer mais Frost le coupa en disant:

\- Ah, le téléchargement est terminé !

Le second regarda de nouveau la console et constata qu'en effet elle avait raison: téléchargement terminé.

\- Bien, nous pouvons partir, dit le second avant de récupérer le cristal.

\- À condition de se débarrasser d'eux, répliqua Scientist.

En effet, un groupe de drones commençait à arriver dans leur direction, précédé de 3 officiers wraith. Frost prévint alors le reste de l'équipe :

\- Wolf, Doc...dirigez-vous vers la sortie. Et faites attention, nous allons hélas sortir en oubliant la discrétion.

\- Bien compris ! répondit Doc.

\- Techno, actives les bombes pour une détonation dans 15 minutes et rendez-vous tous vers la sortie !

\- Ça marche...

Frost regarda alors Scientist qui hocha la tête. Sortant de leur cachette, les deux jeunes femmes arrosèrent de balles le groupe. Par-dessus le vacarme, Frost hurla :

\- DIRECTION LA SORTIE! Vite !

Dans la salle du générateur, Techno activa les bombes pour une détonation dans 15 minutes.

\- Direction la sortie !

À peine Techno eut-elle finit de parler qu'une alarme retentit dans tout le laboratoire. Là où elles se trouvaient, Wolf et Doc virent arriver pleins de wraith.

\- Adieu la discrétion, bonjour le massacre !

\- Je te parie que j'en tue plus que toi !

\- Ah, on verra ça !

Les deux jeunes femmes tirèrent sur les wraith pour se frayer un chemin. Dans tout le laboratoire, les wraith tombaient sous la pluie de balles des différents petits groupes. Plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva devant la porte de sortie; il ne restait plus que 2 minutes ! Ils coururent tous pour se mettre à l'abri. Seul Frost resta pour contempler le spectacle, mais rien ne se passa. Frost regarda Techno qui lui affirma :

\- J'ai pourtant bien allumé toutes les charges ! C'est pas de ma faute !

\- Doc ? demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

\- Quoi ! J'y suis pour rien moi !? Rahhhhhh...heureusement que j'ai un plan de secours !

Doc sortit de son sac un une grosse bombe, faite de grenades. La tendant au second, celui-ci se mit à la regarder, comme si elle était folle:

\- Une fois dégoupillée, vous aurez quelques secondes pour la lancer sur le laboratoire. Attention, 3,2,1... LANCEZ !

Pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois. Le second lança la bombe. Tout le monde attendit. Le second allait parler quand Doc décompta:

\- 3, 2 1... BOUM !

Et en effet il y eut un énorme BOUM qui secoua tout le monde. Une fois l'explosion terminée, Doc dit:

\- Vous alliez dire quoi ?

Personne ne parlait mais ils lui jetèrent tous des regards noirs. Puis Wolf sortit de sa poche la plaque qu'elle avait trouvée :

\- En tous cas, on a pas tout perdu...j'ai trouver ça !

\- Mais...mais, s'étonna Frost. C'est une des plaques de Persia !? Où l'as-tu trouvée, Wolf ?

\- Passée autour du cou d'un des humains, enfermé dans un cocon. Il m'a dit sur quelle planète il l'avait eue. En allant là-bas, nous trouverons d'autres indices pour savoir où se trouve Persia.

Retournant au dart, personne ne dit mot jusqu'à leur retour sur la ruche. Todd vit l'arrivée du dart et le commando être rematérialisé. Todd constata qu'il y avait de la tension dans l'air...

Il n'y prêta pas trop attention. Son second lui remit le cristal. Regardant l'objet comme si c'était une pierre précieuse, Todd reporta son regard vers le commando:

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Plus ou moins. répliqua Frost.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si mes boulettes n'ont pas fonctionné ! Mais j'avais un plan B, tenta d'expliquer Doc.

\- Ne cherchez pas à savoir, Commandant, expliqua humblement le second. La mission s'est bien passé, mieux que si les nôtres avaient effectué cette mission. Je dois dire qu'elle m'ont impressionné. Elles font maintenant partie de l'équipage.

Frost allait demander ce que cela signifiait, mais Todd leur suggéra d'aller se reposer.

Le commando se dirigea donc vers leurs quartiers pour se reposer.

Pendant plusieurs jours, le commando n'eut aucune nouvelle de Todd, par rapport à leur mission. Même Scientist fut «bannie» du laboratoire !

Frost commençait à se poser des questions, jusqu'au jour où elles furent toutes convoquées par Todd au laboratoire...

Une fois dans le laboratoire, Todd leur expliqua:

\- Suite à votre mission, vous faites maintenant partie de l'équipage de cette ruche.

\- Pardon !? s'exclama Frost. Votre équipage nous a enfin acceptées ?

\- Cet exact. Quant aux données que vous avez récupéré, elles vont pouvoir m'aider dans de nombreux projets dont l'un vous concerne...en tant qu'humaines, vous êtes très fortes, même Wolf. Cependant, je compte décupler vos nombreux potentiels.,,

\- Et comment ? demanda Techno.

\- Eh bien, en faisant en sorte que la ruche puisse vous reconnaître comme étant des wraith...

\- Attendez une minute. Vous allez faire de nous des wraith ? s'enquit Frost.

\- Pas exactement. Je vais plutôt vous injecter de l'ADN wraith afin de décupler vos dons et faire en sorte que vous fassiez à l'avenir partie intégrante de mon équipage...

 **N/A: HI HI HI! Désolée de finir ici mais sinon, ce chapitre aurait été trop long et...je voulais vous faire languir!**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez si le commando va accepter la proposition de Todd. Wolf aura des bribes de son passé qui vont ressurgir...**

 **Le nom de Scientist sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Le chapitre prochain est déjà écrit mais je dois faire des modifications donc in le ndevrait pas trop tardé.**


	7. Chapter 7

_N/A : Tadam, voici le chapitre suivant. C'est grâce à vos reviews que je l'ai écrit très vite. Vous m'avez tous booster pour que j'écrive ce chapitre avant que les vacances ne commence._

 _Lamia22 : Merci beaucoup pour cette review. Eh oui j'ai pris Eddie comme référence pour Techno. Faut dire qu'il est vraiment sexy. Désoler mais leur transformation se fera dans le prochain chapitre mais tu auras des scènes avec Techo et Scientist avec leur wraiths. Je pense que cela te fera patienté jusqu'au prochain chapitre._

 _Diama56 : Tu n'a pas tout à fait tort, il y aura des rapprochements la preuve quand tu lieras ce chapitre. Quand à Persia, hum, désoler mais je ne peut rien dire (sourire énigmatique). Quand à ce que les wraiths révèle leur vrai nom c'est pas pour tout de suite. Eh oui, j'adore te faire languir. Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 6

 _Dans le laboratoire de la ruche..._

Face aux révélations de Todd, tout le commando était resté sans voix. Frost regarda Wolf qui tenait White comme une bouée. Pire encore, la jeune recrue était blanche comme un linge. Frost se retourna vers Todd afin d'avoir plus d'explications:

\- Pouvez-vous mieux nous expliquer comment vous allez nous injecter de l'ADN de wraith ?

\- J'ai créé dans la ruche des cocons spéciaux. Ces cocons ont le même fonctionnement que les cocons de stases. Sauf que les tentacules vous injecteront l'ADN...vous resterez quelques jours à l'intéreieur afin que l'ADN puisse bien s'intégrer au vôtre...

\- Je vois...

Todd continua à parler mais si tout le monde l'écoutait, ce n'était plus le cas de Wolf. Wolf était blanche, les yeux exorbités et de la sueur perlait sur son visage. Elle avait la respiration saccadée, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle tanguait sur ses jambes comme si elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Sa vue se brouilla. Wolf ferma et ouvrit les yeux comme si elle essayait de rester éveillée. Frost écouta les explications de Todd, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Wolf. Todd aussi remarqua la mine de la jeune recrue. Frost s'approcha doucement de Wolf. La dernière fois que la jeune recrue s'était retrouvée dans cet état, c'est parce qu'elle avait fait une crise de panique.

Durant ces fameuse crises, Wolf avait des flashbacks du laboratoire. Durant ses crises, elle pouvait même blesser quelqu'un. Une fois devant elle, Frost lui parla doucement:

\- Wolf ?

La recrue ne l'entendait pas. En fait lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Frost, elle ne la vit pas. Au lieu de voir Frost, Wolf voyait un technicien tenant une aiguille. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, tel un animal effrayé. Frost essaya de la réveiller en lui parlant doucement. Frost savait qu'elle ne pouvait les «voir»...

\- Wolf, réveilles-toi.

\- N...no...non... ne me touchez pas ! Non, pas d'autres injections...non.

Frost essaya de la toucher mais Wolf leva les bras, comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel agresseur. Elle voulut encore la réveiller mais Wolf partit en courant du laboratoire, laissant White pour aller se réfugier dans leurs quartiers.

Dans le laboratoire, les wraiths étaient demeurés sans voix devant le comportement de la jeune recrue. Frost mit la main dans ses cheveux et tourna sur elle-même pour démontrer sa frustration. Ce fut le second qui brisa finalement le silence:

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Wolf a souvent des crises de paniques où elle revoit des images de son passé. En entendant vos explications, elle a eu une crise. Elle ne nous «voyait» pas. Elle revoyait une image de son passé. Généralement, nous attendons que la crise passe. Une fois, Kira a voulu la calmer mais Wolf l'a projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce...

\- Je vais m'en occuper, annonça Todd.

Il ordonna à tout le monde de rester dans le laboratoire pendant qu'il irait voir Wolf. Doc lui retint le bras avant qu'il ne passe les portes du laboratoire...

\- Faites attention. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire lorsqu'elle a une de ces crises ! Vous êtes puissant certes, mais sachez qu'elle sera comme un animal en détresse, acculé au mur. Elle a beau être forte, Wolf est quand même fragile au niveau des émotions, même si elle ne les montre pas.

Le wraith hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris son message. En sortant, il réalisa que le loup s'était mis à le suivre de façon discrète. Une fois devant les portes des quartiers du commando, Todd attendit que les portes s'ouvrent. Une fois les portes ouvertes, Todd découvrit que les quartiers étaient sans dessus dessous, comme si une tornade était passée par là. Il comprenait pourquoi le reste du commando préférait rester à l'écart lors des crises de Wolf...

Tout en scrutant les recoins à la recherche de Wolf, Todd entendit des petits cris provenant du fond des quartiers. Todd en suivit la source et découvrit Wolf assise par terre. Elle était en train de se griffer le bras gauche jusqu'au sang. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de marmonner:

\- Plus d'injections...plus d'injections...plus d'injections...

-Wolf...murmura doucement Todd en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Suite au contact, Wolf se retourna vivement et se protégea de ses bras, tout en reculant vers le fond.

\- N...non... je ne veux plus d'injections...laissez-moi tranquille !

Todd sentit une chaise se fracasser dans son dos. Il tomba par terre. Il grogna face à l'impact tout en regardant Wolf qui avait toujours les yeux exorbités. Puisqu'il ne pouvait la toucher de sa main, il décida de toucher via l'esprit. Todd vit ce qui effrayait la jeune recrue : c'était un laboratoire où il y avait des techniciens dont l'un tenait une aiguille. Il comprit pourquoi elle avait fait cette crise dans son laboratoire. Un souvenir douloureux de son passé s'était réveillé en elle. Au bout d'un moment grâce à son esprit, Todd chassa ce mauvais souvenir et Wolf retrouva ses esprits.

White, qui était resté en retrait, vit que sa maîtresse avait reprit ses esprits. Se collant à elle, il lui lécha le visage, ce qui la fit rire. Puis voyant que Todd était en train de s'épousseter, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix:

\- J'ai fait une crise, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que je vous ai blessé ?

\- Non. Par contre, vos quartiers sont sans dessus dessous.

Wolf baissa la tête, honteuse. Todd l'avait vue dans son pire état. Pourtant, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait de crise ! Mais en voyant le laboratoire et en écoutant les explications de Todd, elle avait replongé dans son passé. Soudain, elle sentit une langue sur son bras gauche. C'était White qui léchait la blessure de son bras. Todd s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main droite au-dessus de la blessure. Wolf vit des gouttes d'enzyme couler de la fente pour guérir sa blessure. Une fois la blessure refermée, Todd aperçut ce que Wolf essayait d'effacer : un tatouage qui était un 8. Voyant qu'il observait son tatouage, Wolf retira vivement son bras, voulant cacher le 8. Todd essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle se cachait ainsi; Frost lui avait dit qu'elle était le 88ème essai, mais elle avait un 8 tatoué sur le bras.

Poussant un soupir, Wolf se décida à lui en parler :

\- Je suis désolée mais ce tatouage me rappelle trop mon passé ! Il me rappelle que je suis le 8ème essai de ce fichu laboratoire. Pourtant, je sais qu'il y en a eu plus que ça mais quand j'ai été blessée, j'ai perdu certains souvenirs. Je sais que le reste du commando me cache des choses. Pourtant depuis quelque temps, je commence à me rappeler de certaines choses...

Todd ne disait rien, lui savait la vérité. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire...

\- Pourquoi vous nous faites cela ? Je veux dire, pourquoi nous faire ce cadeau ?

\- Parce que vous le méritez. Vous serez plus fortes et pour vous, je pense que cela vous permettra de faire évoluer vos dons.

\- Je pourrai piloter un dart ?

\- Oui bien sûr...

Wolf commença à sourire. Mais en reportant son regard sur le tatouage, son regard s'assombrit. Todd vit son désarroi et plaça sa main sur le tatouage puis de l'autre, il lui prit le menton afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux :

\- Je vous laisserai du temps pour accepter ma proposition. En ce qui concerne ce tatouage, je pense pouvoir arranger les choses.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je dois d'abord en parler avec Frost. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu maintenant...

Todd la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer sur son lit. Il ramena les couvertures sur elle et lui promit d'appeler Doc pour lui tenir compagnie. White s'assit aussitôt sur le lit afin de la surveiller. Todd sortit pour rejoindre le laboratoire. Une fois les portes ouvertes, Doc se jeta sur lui en disant :

\- Alors ? Par pitié, dites-moi tout !

\- Elle va bien ! J'ai réussis à la calmer. Elle dort...elle vous réclame, Doc. Par contre, les quartiers sont sans dessus dessous.

\- Et ? persista Doc.

Poussant un soupir, Todd répondit à sa question muette.

\- Elle se griffait le bras gauche, là où il y a un 8 tatoué. Je croyais qu'elle était le 88ème essai ?

Tout le commando retint son souffle avant que Techno n'explose:

\- _Comment. Êtes. Vous. Au. Courant_?

\- J'ai été obligée de le lui dire, annonça Frost.

\- _QUOI_?! hurlèrent en chœur les autres membres du commando.

\- Il m'a forcée à le lui dire, s'excusa Frost.

\- J'espère que vous ne lui avez rien dit ? demanda Doc en pointant son doigt sur sa poitrine.

\- Non. Je tiens toujours parole, répondit le wraith.

\- Hummmm «cela reste à voir», toussa Techno.

Todd braqua son regard sur elle et elle détourna le regard. Todd regarda Frost avant de reposer sa question :

\- À quoi correspond ce 8 ?

\- Vous ne lâchez jamais rien, vous hein ? grogna Frost en croisant les bras. Wolf est bien le 88ème essai mais parmi ces essais, elle est la 8ème fille. Les filles étaient plus résistantes et pouvaient faire des bébés. Encore faillait-il qu'elles survivent !...autre chose !?

\- Ce tatouage la rend malheureuse. J'ai donc une autre proposition à vous faire. Je vais vous laisser le temps pour décider quand vous voulez que l'ADN vous soit injecté. Ensuite, comme vous faites désormais partie de mon équipage, il faut que vous ayez vos propres marquages.

À ces mots, tout le monde tiqua: elles allaient avoir un tatouage wraith ! Doc se jeta littéralement au cou de Todd tout en piaillant :

\- Merci, merci, merci !

\- Doc ! tonna Frost, vas voir Wolf...

Doc lâcha le cou de Todd et fila voir Wolf. Frost croisa les bras avant de parler :

\- Quel genre de tatouage ?

\- Un de votre choix. Par contre, vous porterez mon symbole pour signifier que vous m'appartenez.

\- D'accord. Nous allons rejoindre Wolf, nous devons parler de votre proposition pour l'ADN wraith. Mais ce qui a été dit dans ce laboratoire ne doit pas sortir de ce laboratoire, compris ?

Todd hocha de la tête. Le commando sortit pour rejoindre Wolf. Une fois arrivé dans leurs quartiers, le reste du commando vit en effet ce que Wolf avait fait durant sa crise.

Bon, cela dit elles avaient vu pire durant toutes ces années ! Frost vit Doc arriver en mimant le mot «chut !». Elles comprirent que Wolf dormait encore. Frost leur dit de venir vers ce qu'il restait de la table et parla doucement :

\- Alors...que pensez-vous de ces deux propositions ?

\- Pour les tatouages, je suis d'accord, commença Techno. Mais en ce qui concerne les injections d'ADN wraith ? Cela me fait flipper.

\- Moi pas ! s'extasia en douceur Doc. Enfin quoi !? Imaginez ce que l'on pourrait faire dans la ruche ?

\- Certes, confirma Scientist. Mais pour Wolf, vous y avez pensé ? J'ai peur pour elle. Si on lui demande, que répondra-t-elle ?

\- Je répondrais «oui» ! annonça une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Wolf avec White à ses côtés. La jeune recrue avait bien meilleure mine que dans le laboratoire. Wolf s'avança vers le groupe puis parla d'une voix assurée :

\- Je sais que cela affectera mes dons, les rendra plus forts. J'ai peur mais je veux pouvoir me rendre plus utile sur la ruche. Je sais aussi que vous me cachez quelque chose à propos de ma...ma... _création_. J'ai des bribes de souvenirs qui me reviennent, après l'accident. Non, ne dites rien. Je sais que vous voulez me protéger. Vous êtes ma famille, mes sœurs. Frost, vous êtes une merveilleuse mère pour moi. Si j'accepte de recevoir de l'ADN wraith, c'est aussi pour pouvoir retrouver Persia. Grâce à la plaque et au nom de la planète que j'ai apprise dans le laboratoire ennemi, nous avons déjà une piste. Mais il nous faut être plus fortes ! Donc oui, je vais accepter la proposition de Todd. Et pour vous ?

Les membres du commando se regardèrent toutes puis hochèrent toutes la tête. Wolf comprit alors qu'elles aussi acceptaient la proposition de Todd. Sachant que Wolf n'était pas au courant de la dernière proposition de Todd, Doc lui raconta tout. Wolf regarda son tatouage et comprit les dernières paroles que le wraith avait prononcé, avant qu'il ne l'aide à se coucher.

Soudain, plusieurs ventres se mirent à gargouiller, signe que tout le monde avait faim. Elles éclatèrent de rire avant d'aller manger un morceau.

Plus tard une fois revenue dans leurs quartiers, Wolf alla chercher le livre sur les tatouages wraith. Seul Techno et Scientist sur les tatouages qu'elles voulaient. Frost leur demanda des explications. Scientist parla la première :

\- Je voudrais le même tatouage que celui du chef scientifique. Celui qu'il a au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Je ferais le même, et à la même place.

Des «Aaaah» fusèrent avant que Scientist ne leur lance un regard noir, comme pour dire «qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?». Ce fut Doc qui rompit le silence :

\- Désolée mais...tu n'aurais pas un faible pour lui par hasard ?

\- Juste du point de vue scientifique, c'est tout ! marmonna Scientist.

\- Mais oui...! répliqua Doc, sceptique.

Scientist ne dit plus rien. Frost sourit. Elle comprenait Scientist, elle aimait côtoyer le chef Scientifique parce qu'il la comprenait. Depuis longtemps elle souffrait parce que personne ne semblait la comprendre. Mais sur la ruche, c'était différent. Et Frost était contente pour sa camarade. Puis ce fut Techno qui enchaîna :

\- Moi, c'est celui du technicien. Après tout il devra dire «oui» puisqu'il connaît maintenant mon véritable prénom ! Dans la salle, il m'a demandé depuis combien de temps je faisais partie du commando, puis mon véritable prénom. Je lui ait parlé du risque mais il m'a dit qu'il acceptait de le prendre. Donc, je lui ait dit que je m'appelais Maxine.

Des «pardon !?» et des «quoi ?!» fusèrent avant que Frost y mette finalement un terme pour que Techno puisse s'expliquer. A la fin de son récit, Doc et Wolf chantonnèrent :

\- Maxine est amoureuse, amoureuse, amoureuse ! Maxine est amoureuse d'un wraith, d'un wraith, d'un wraith ! Maxine est amoureuse! Maxine est amoureuse !

\- Et elle va vous tuer si vous ne _la bouclez pas_! tonna Techno en se levant de table pour se mettre à courser ses deux camarades.

Devant cette scène, Scientist et Frost levèrent les yeux au ciel avant que celle dernière ne gémisse :

\- Je dirige des enfants !

 _Le soir même..._

Après le repas, Frost ayant l'accord des autres voulait aller voir Todd demain pour lui dire qu'elles acceptaient toutes ses propositions.

Scientist devait quant à elle aller voir le chef scientifique pour obtenir son accord sur le tatouage. Idem pour Techno. Wolf avait rendez-vous avec Irek pour son entraînement. Frost quant à elle devait discuter avec Todd au sujet des tatouages mais aussi aux sujets des cocons améliorés. Avant de se coucher, Frost avait regardé le livre et avait trouvé pour elle-même un long tatouage qui partirait de dessous l'oreille gauche pour se terminer au niveau de la naissance de sa poitrine. Quant à Doc, elle voulait s'en faire faire un sur l'œil gauche; une partie au-dessus de l'arcade, tandis que l'autre partie serait en dessous.

Seul Wolf n'arrivait pas à se décider pour choisir le sien. Elle en voulait un qui couvre son 8 qui se trouvait sur son avant-bras gauche, en plein milieu. Tous les tatouages étaient vraiment beaux mais elle ne savait pas lequel choisir ! Doc lui avait assuré que la nuit porte souvent conseil...

Le lendemain, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Une fois rendue au laboratoire, Scientist alla voir le chef scientifique qui sur ordre du commandant, devait vérifier que tout était en ordre pour les injections d'ADN wraith. Voyant arriver Scientist, le scientifique fut surprit de la voir arriver. Mais après tout, elle était une scientifique assez brillante pour une humaine. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle était vraiment intelligente et il était vraiment impressionné. Et il en fallait beaucoup pour l'impressionner ! Il aurait voulut voir ses autres talents durant la chasse avant l'incident. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle lui demanda discrètement:

\- Je pourrais vous parler en privé ?

Le scientifique hocha la tête avant de la suivre dans le couloir pour qu'ils soient loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ce fut le scientifique qui brisa le silence:

\- Que voulez-vous ? Êtes-vous inquiète au sujet de l'injection d'ADN ? Je puis vous...-

\- Non ce n'est pas cela ! J'ai un peu peur je l'avoue, mais je vous fais confiance à vous et au Commandant. Non, si je suis venue c'est parce que je désire votre accord...

\- Mon accord ? dit le wraith, surpris.

\- Vous êtes au courant pour la proposition de tatouage. Eh bien mon choix s'est porté sur celui que vous portez ici, annonça Scientist en pointant le tatouage sur la tête du wraith. Et je voulais votre accord pour faire le même au même endroit...

Le scientifique resta sans voix, voire même surpris par cette demande venant de Scientist. Bien sûr ayant entendu cette proposition de la part du Commandant, il avait secrètement espéré qu'elle choisisse un de ses tatouages ! Après tout, il savait qu'elle l'admirait, tout comme lui l'admirait. Par contre s'il acceptait sa demande, il voulait savoir une chose sur elle.

\- Je dois vous dire que je suis assez surpris de votre demande. Et je ne vais pas vous refuser mais en échange, vous allez me dire quelque chose sur vous...

Scientist se méfiait, mais elle lui devait bien ça !

\- Hummm...que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Votre véritable prénom.

Scientist eu un rire forcé qui étonna le wraith, avant qu'elle ne lui explique :

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me faire cette demande. Le second et le technicien connaissent le prénom de Frost et de Techno. Donc si je vous le révèle, je devrai peut-être vous tuer.

\- Je prends le risque ! annonça le scientifique.

Se penchant près de son oreille, elle lui murmura :

\- Yin Yang.

Le scientifique eut un sourire énigmatique. Avant qu'il ne parle, Scientist posa son index sur ses lèvres :

\- Si jamais vous le répétez à l'un de vos frères, alors je vous ferai souffrir. Mon autre surnom est «Cobra». J'ai un passé d'assassin, donc je sais comment torturer un homme tout en le maintenant en vie...compris Voldo ?

Le wraith fut surprit. Elle venait de lui donner un surnom de son pays !? Voyant son sourire malicieux, il parla doucement :

\- C'est clair, Scientist...

Scientist le salua avant de repartir vers ses quartiers. En la voyant partir, le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer avant de repartir vers le laboratoire.

Pendant ce temps dans une autre partie du vaisseau, Techno cherchait Logie; c'était le technicien wraith qui l'avait aidée durant son séjour. Auparavant elle avait aperçut Todd et lui avait demandé humblement où se situaient les quartiers du technicien. Todd avait fouillé dans son esprit la raison pour laquelle elle voulait voir le technicien puis il lui avait finalement indiqué la direction. Une fois devant la porte, elle passa la main sur le capteur afin qu'elle s'ouvre. En entrant dans les quartiers, elle ne vit personne...

\- Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? tonna une voix agressive.

Techno se retourna pour apercevoir une adoratrice habillée d'une robe courte et assez vulgaire. Celle-ci était plutôt en colère de voir Techno.

\- Super...une putain d'adoratrice! marmonna Techno.

Puis elle dit plus haut:

\- Je suis Techno du commando des Loups. Je suis venue voir votre maître !

\- Je peux savoir pour quelle raison ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Oh que si ! Sachez que je ne laisserai pas une étrangère me piquer ma place auprès de mon maître ! tonna l'adoratrice.

Techno leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de l'adoratrice. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, l'adoratrice lui montra la sortie.

\- Maintenant, sortez !

\- Et tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? Seul Frost et le commandant me donnent des ordres !

\- J'ai dit sortez d'ici ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à mon maître lors de sa dernière mission, mais il ne me parle plus. Me délaisse même. Je l'ai même entendu murmurer votre prénom, Maxine...quel prénom ridicule !

Techno vit rouge. Non seulement ce wraith murmurait son prénom mais en plus cette garce critiquait le prénom choisi par sa mère, peu de temps avant de mourir ! Elle serra les poings, prête à commettre un meurtre.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas jolie, vous êtes...-

Techno lui prit la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur avant d'abattre son poing à côté de la tête de l'adoratrice qui avait les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Je m'en contre-fiche de ta putain de place ! Je suis une guerrière, pas une vulgaire pute ! J'ai tué des tas de personnes dont des gens comme toi, pour encore moins que cela. Si ton maître se lasse de toi, alors c'est qu'au lit tu n'assures plus et cela n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Maintenant je vais te laisser mais si jamais je te revois sur mon chemin, je n'hésiterai pas à te buter. Et c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir...

Lâchant l'adoratrice qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, Techno lui tourna le dos et ne vit donc pas que la fille avait sorti un couteau pour la poignarder ! Au moment où la lame allait la toucher, un rugissement se fit entendre. Techno se retourna et vit l'adoratrice lâcher le couteau qui tomba par terre. Techno vit alors dans l'embrasure de la porte le technicien. Son visage était tordu par la rage. Faisant la navette entre le couteau et Techno, le technicien braqua son regard sur l'adoratrice qui tremblait de peur.

Se dirigeant à grand pas vers son ancienne adoratrice, le wraith lui prit la gorge pour la plaquer contre le mur.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir !? Et surtout de ne pas t'approcher d'elle ?

\- Elle ne vous rendra jamais heureuse. Elle ne vous connaît pas comme moi je vous connais ! Je...-

\- SILENCE ! Pour ce que tu as fais, il n'y a qu'un seul châtiment pour te punir...

\- Non, pitié, pitié !

Mais c'était trop tard...

Déjà le wraith abattait violemment sa main sur la poitrine de l'adoratrice pour la drainer de son énergie. Techno regarda l'adoratrice se dessécher sous ses yeux. A la fin, le wraith lâcha la carcasse qui s'écrasa au sol. Le wraith regarda Techno avant de détourner le regard. Mais Techno répliqua, les yeux aux ciel :

\- Oh pitié ! S'il-vous-plaît. Je n'ignore pas de quoi vous êtes capable...

\- Je ne voulais pas que assistiez à cela, marmonna le wraith.

Techno rigola mais d'un rire nerveux avant de répliquer :

\- Arrêtez de me croire faible. J'ai buté plus de gens que vous ne pourriez le croire !

Le wraith la regarda de plus près. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une petite chose fragile mais il se doutait que si elle faisait partie d'un tel commando, ce n'était pas pour rien.

\- Ah, encore autre chose _Logie_!

Techno s'avança vers le wraith avant de le gifler plutôt fortement. Le wraith la regarda en se tenant la joue, tellement il était étonné !

\- Que vous mangiez ou répudiez vos adoratrices, cela vous regarde. Mais je refuse d'être le dindon de la farce !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Cette garce prétendait que je voulais vous voler à elle. Vous la délaissiez et il semble que vous murmuriez mon prénom alors que je vous ai dit de ne JAMAIS le révéler ! Rhaaaaa ! Et dire que j'étais venue vous demander si je pouvais me faire faire le même tatouage que vous avez sur la joue gauche !

\- Mon tatouage...?

\- Oui, mais voilà que je me retrouve en conflit...-

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, parce que le technicien se mit à l'embrasser. Techno fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne le rejeta pas. Bien au contraire, elle accepta le baiser et même plus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un. _Vraiment longtemps_! Le wraith rompit le baiser, la laissant à bout de souffle.

\- Oh putain...pensa Techno, quel pied !

Le wraith aima son désarroi avant de rompre les pensées de Techno :

\- La réponse est oui.

\- Pardon !?

\- Pour le tatouage...c'est oui.

\- Ah et bien merci. Je...Je dois y aller.

Le technicien la laissa partir à regret de ses fois de l'autre côté de la porte, Techno devint rouge comme une tomate avant de rejoindre ses quartiers. Wolf s'y trouvait; elle était en train de feuilleter le livre des tatouages. Lorsqu'elle vit Techno qui était rouge comme un poivron, elle lui demanda :

\- Ça va Techno ?

\- Rhaaaa...

Wolf haussa les épaules avant de retourner à sa lecture. Tout en feuilletant le livre, elle tomba sur une page intéressante. Ayant lu la légende, elle sourit. Plus tard devant les autres, elle leur montra un tatouage et s'exclama :

\- J'ai trouvé ! Voici mon tatouage...

 _2 semaines plus tard..._

C'était le grand jour...le commando allait recevoir l'injection d'ADN wraih.

Il y avait 2 semaines qu'elles s'étaient fait tatouer. D'abord ce fut le tatouage de l'étoile wraith que Todd arborait sur son œil gauche. À part Wolf, les autres avaient l'étoile tatouée sur le côté droit du cou mais Wolf l'avait fait tatouer sur l'œil gauche, tout comme Todd. Ensuite, elles s'étaient fait faire l'autre tatouage de leur choix.

Ce jour-là, elles ne portaient que des sous-vêtements spéciaux et elles étaient chacune devant un cocon. Wolf dit un mot à White afin qu'il reste à sa place. Puis elles s'engouffrèrent dans les cocons. C'était froid, mais elles firent avec. Todd ordonna au chef scientifique d'enclencher le processus. Le cocon se referma, se recouvrant d'une membrane fine. Puis des tentacules s'accrochèrent à elles. Certaines entrèrent dans leur peau. Soudain, les cocons se remplirent d'un liquide qui leur permettrait de respirer artificiellement. Au bout de 20 minutes, tous les membres du commando étaient plongées dans une sorte de coma artificiel...

Le chef scientifique regarda son commandant :

\- Leurs constantes sont stables, mon Commandant. L'ADN commence à fusionner avec leur propre ADN. Maintenant, nous devons attendre...

\- Très bien. Restez ici pour surveiller leurs constantes. J'enverrai quelqu'un vous relayer.

\- Bien Commandant !

Todd quitta le chef scientifique qui une fois son Commandant parti se rendit vers le cocon de Scientist. Posant une main dessus, il murmura :

\- À très bientôt Yin Yang...

 **N** **/A :** **Voilà vous en avez passez quoi de ce chapitre ? Dans le prochain, vous verrez leur transformation mais aussi un changement chez Wolf. Suite à cette injection, elle se souviendra de choses que Frost aurait voulut qu'elle oublie. Mais surtout il va y avoir des tensions entre Todd et elle. La petite Wolf va se rebeller ! Mais surtout vous saurez comment elle s'appelle. Cependant Todd prendra une décision radicale suite à une action de Wolf.**

 **Mystère, mystère...**

 **Le chapitre est en cour d'écriture mais comme les fêtes approches je ne peut garantir que je posterais le chapitre rapidement. Mercie de votre compréhension.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf.**


	8. Chapter 8

_N/A: Bonne année tout le monde ! Pardon pour cette attente mais voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous._

 _Au menu: transformation du commando, changement du caractère chez Wolf et révélation de son prénom, complicité entre le troisième officier et Doc dont vous saurez le prénom. Wolf se révoltera contre l'autorité de Todd, ce qui finira par une grosse sanction et remise en question de la jeune recrue. Découverte des équipements de Persia et grosse surprise à la fin !_

 _Je ne vous dit plus rien...je vous laisse lire le chapitre._

 _Guest: Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Je suis sûre que celui-là te plaira également._

 _Lamia22: Eh oui c'est l'hiver chez nous mais sur la ruche, ça se réchauffe! Mais je crains qu'avec ce chapitre, l'ambiance redevienne glaciale. Je crois que tu vas beaucoup aimer les moments entre Doc et le troisième officier je suis sûre qu'il te rappellera un wraith très sexy qu'Atlantis captura lors de la saison 1._

 _Diama56: Toujours la première à me faire une review. Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort sur le rapprochement entre Todd et Wolf. Mais je crains que leur entente va être glaciale dans ce chapitre. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture._

 _Myrtille94: Ton souhait va être exaucé. Il y aura des scènes de rapprochement entre Doc et le troisième officier. Mais connaissant son caractère un peu fou, je pense qu'il y aura des petites tensions et des pics entre eux, avant que cela ne se termine bien. Entre Wolf et Todd, ça va chauffer mais tout se terminera bien. Quant à Persia, je te conseille de lire attentivement la fin, tu pourrais avoir à ta question. Bonne lecture!_

 _Les *-*, veulent dire que les personnages parle une autre langue._

Chapitre 7

 _Sur la ruche de Todd..._

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que le commando séjournait dans les cocons afin de recevoir de l'ADN wraith. Leurs constantes restaient toujours stables, elles supportaient bien le processus. Todd faisait relayer le chef scientifique pour garder un œil sur les cocons. Une fois, le Commandant avait même surpris le chef scientifique et le technicien wraith devant les cocons de Scientist et de Techno en train de leur parler. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait un rapprochement entre ces quatre-là ! Une autre fois, ce fut son second qu'il retrouva devant le cocon de Frost. Même lui s'était une fois arrêté devant le cocon de Wolf que White gardait. Le loup ne s'absentait que pour aller manger et après revenait se poster devant le cocon.

Ce jour-là, Todd ordonna leur libération. Il avait ordonné à son second, son technicien wraith, son troisième officier et son chef scientifique d'être tous présents. En effet, il ne savait pas comment elles allaient réagir...

Todd ordonna que soit d'abord libérée Frost, ce que fit le chef scientifique. Le cocon s'ouvrit. Les tentacules se retirèrent du corps de Frost avant que celle-ci ne se penche par devant, crachant de l'eau. Todd fit un signe à son second pour qu'il aille voir comment elle allait.

Toujours en train de toussoter, elle ne vit pas le second poser sa main sur son épaule. Sentant le toucher, Frost releva vivement la tête et le second fut vraiment captivé par son regard. Son œil droit était bleu...mais il était d'une teinte de bleu que l'on ne retrouvait pas sur Terre. Pas de fente sensorielle sur le visage. Ses cheveux bleus étaient délavés au point qu'ils étaient d'un bleu très pâle, comme si le blanc avait essayé de s'imposer. Sa peau, d'ordinaire rose, était plus pâle ce qui mettait en valeur son tatouage partant de dessus son oreille gauche pour s'arrêter à la naissance de sa poitrine. Sa musculature était plus développée mais surtout, elle avait rajeunit. Frost était normalement âgée de 32 ans mais elle semblait en avoir maintenant 28. Le second lui tendit la main et Frost la prit afin pour se remettre debout. Elle tangua un peu avant de retrouver son équilibre. Apercevant Todd, elle lui demanda:

\- Combien de temps...?

\- 2 mois.

\- 2 mois. Bon, réveillez les autres.

La suivante à être tirée de son cocon fut Scientist. Comme Frost, elle avait aussi rajeunit et paraissait avoir 27 ans. Sa peau était aussi pâle, ses cheveux avaient le blanc caractéristique de la chevelure des wraith. Comme pour l'œil de Frost, ses yeux verts avaient une teinte inconnue sur Terre. Le chef scientifique l'aida à sortir du cocon, comme le second avait aidé Frost. Techno fut la suivante. Ses cheveux normalement noirs étaient blancs, parsemés de ses mèches vertes fluo. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux avaient une couleur plus prononcée que sur Terre. Quand le technicien voulut l'aider et qu'il la vit, il fut subjugué par sa métamorphose. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher ! Ce fut le raclement de gorge de Todd qui fit reculer le «couple» l'un de l'autre. Quand Doc sortit, elle fit craquer tout son squelette avant de s'observer elle-même,quand elle vit que ses cheveux étaient verts pâles et que les couleurs de ses yeux bleu-vert étaient plus prononcées, elle marmonna :

\- Super ! Je ressemble à un jeune wraith.

Tout le monde secoua la tête. Quand vint le tour de Wolf, rien ne se passa comme prévu. En effet quand le chef scientifique revint vers la console, une alarme résonna. Tous le monde paniqua, notamment Frost qui hurla :

\- Bon dieu ! Mais ouvrez ce putain de cocon !

Le chef scientifique tapa frénétiquement sur la console mais le cocon refusa de s'ouvrir. Wolf s'agita dans le cocon, comme si elle faisait un mauvais rêve. Doc et Frost essayèrent de percer la membrane, mais en vain. Soudain, Wolf ouvrit les yeux avant que la membrane n'explose, déversant tout le liquide sur Frost et Doc. Wolf était maintenant allongée sur le sol mais elle ne bougeait plus. Frost la retourna pour écouter son cœur mais il ne battait plus ! Elle commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque tout en marmonnant :

\- Allez, bats-toi. Bats-toi !

Frost abattit son poing violemment sur le cœur de Wolf, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux avant de se tourner sur le côté pour recracher de l'eau. Un grand soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Todd s'approcha de la silhouette frêle de Wolf qui tremblait comme une feuille. Sentant une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna vers Todd pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, parsemés de mèches blondes. Ses yeux vairons avaient leur couleur plus prononcée. Sa musculature était plus développée et elle semblait plus jeune. Même dans les bras de Todd, Wolf tremblait comme une feuille et regardant tout le monde elle dit:

\- Je...Je... me...souviens de... de tout.

Tous retinrent leur souffle avant que Wolf ne continue :

\- Je ne suis pas la huitième !

Wolf regarda son bras gauche où il y avait un 8 tatoué maintenant recouvert par un tatouage wraith avant de continuer :

\- Je suis la 88ème. Oui, je suis l'essai 88, mais la huitième fille...

\- Oui. annonça Frost.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Wolf en tremblant.

\- À ton avis ? Lorsque j'ai découvert la vérité mais qu'après tu avais perdu certains souvenirs, tu croyais que j'allais tous t'avouer ? Après ce que ces types t'ont fait ? Ce qu'ils t'avaient fait ? Non, désolée. Mais je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir comme ces pourritures t'ont fait souffrir. J'aurais voulut que tu ne te souviennes jamais de cela ! Cependant, ils ont tous fini par payer.

\- Pas tous ! ragea Wolf. Il reste Persia...

À ce moment-là, les yeux de Wolf changèrent, ils devinrent comme ceux des wraith. Todd n'en revenait pas, ni lui ni les autres wraith. Surtout lorsque les autres parlèrent :

\- Oui, elle va payer !

À ce moment-là, les yeux des autres membres devinrent comme ceux de Wolf : des yeux de wraith.

Puis calmant leur colère, les yeux de tout le monde redevinrent normaux. Wolf se dégagea des bras de Todd afin de se remettre debout. Elle vacilla sur ses jambes comme un poulain avant de retrouver son équilibre.

\- Nous savons où elle se trouve. Allons-y ! annonça Wolf.

\- Il en est pas question ! tonna Todd.

Wolf se retourna vers lui, Il s'était relevé et se tenait droit comme un «I».

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas aller chercher Persia ?

\- Vous venez toutes de passez 2 mois dans un cocon. Vous avez de nouvelles capacités, vous devez apprendre à les maîtriser. De plus, nous ne savons pas comment vous allez réagir à l'expérience, expliqua le chef scientifique très calme pour apaiser la tension qui venait de naître.

Personne ne dit un mot. Frost analysa la situation...elle savait que le chef scientifique avait raison mais Wolf ne semblait pas d'accord. Frost pouvait la comprendre, elle venait de se rappeler des choses que Frost aurait bien aimé qu'elle oublie ! Wolf ne voulait pas que Persia lui échappe après ce qu'elle avait dû subir durant son enfance. Serrant les poings, elle se planta devant Todd avant de lui balancer :

\- Comment pouvez-vous nous garder comme si nous étions des...rhaaaaa !

Frost remarqua que Wolf serrait les poings, au point où du sang commença à perler. Wolf ne voulait pas mettre Todd en colère, mais elle devait se venger et venger ses 4 camarades mortes à cause de cette garce ! Se moquant de ce que cela pourrait engendrer, elle vociféra :

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai dû subir ! Les injections, les séances «d'entraînements» que je devais subir jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau crie grâce. Je me rappelle, lorsque je demandais une pause, on me battait pour que je continue. Non, vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai dû subir...!

Frost et le reste du commando restèrent sans voix. Elles ne savaient pas tous les détails mais au vu ce que Wolf venait de dire, elle avait subit l'enfer. Mais ce qui inquiéta Frost c'est que même si Todd demeurait de marbre, elle voyait bien qu'il perdait patience. Elle avait peur qu'il ne pète un câble. Techno pria en silence tandis que Scientist prit position, au cas où une bagarre n'éclate. Doc faisait des signes pour que Wolf n'envenime pas les choses. Mais en vain !

\- Après nous avoir «améliorées», vous voulez nous garder ici pour soi-disant «étudier» nos nouvelles capacités, alors que nous avons une _garce à éliminer !_ Après tout, vous vous en fichez n'est-ce-pas ? Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est de nous étudier comme si nous étions de vulgaires _cobayes_! Sachez que je ne vous laisserai pas faire! Je ne suis pas un cobaye. _Plus maintenant !_

\- Wolf... marmonna Doc.

\- Tu es aveuglée par la colère, souffla Todd. Je peux comprendre ce sentiment...

\- Non, je ne crois pas ! Parce que vous êtes un wraith...

Wolf ne put continuer sa phrase...elle vit alors des images du passé de Todd. Elle ressentit sa souffrance, sa très grande faim. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire mais ce n'était rien, comparée à sa vengeance. Wolf secoua la tête pour «couper» la connexion entre eux. Todd vit qu'elle était toujours habitée par la haine.

\- Je te suggère de te calmer, jeune fille !

\- Sinon quoi Commandant ? Vous me ferez plier l'échine comme une reine qui fait plier ses sujets !?

*- _BONNIE ! CELA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !*_

Wolf devint livide. Elle se tourna tout doucement vers la source de la voix. C'était Scientist qui avait parlé en japonais. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un wraith et elle était aussi en colère. Lorsque Wolf était en colère, seule Scientist pouvait la calmer. Scientist, lorsqu'elle était très en colère, dégageait une aura de puissance mais aussi de peur. Wolf n'osait plus rien dire, surtout depuis que tout le monde avait entendu son vrai prénom ! Wolf eut honte, pour elle, son prénom était puéril, très gamin. Scientist s'approcha tout doucement, tel un wraith vers la jeune recrue :

 _*- Todd à raison, nous ne savons pas de quoi nous sommes capables.*_

 _*- Mais, Persia..?*_

 _*- Nous la retrouverons. Mais imagines que nous nous blessions entre nous parce que nous connaissons mal nos limites ? Tu comprends ?*_

Les paroles de Scientist prirent du sens dans le cerveau de Wolf. Elle avait raison. Mais Wolf n'allait pas s'excuser, alors elle dit à Todd :

\- Combien de temps dureront vos «tests» ?

Todd regarda la jeune recrue, il n'avait plus devant lui la jeune fille timide et réservée. Non, il avait devant lui une jeune wraith qui pourrait devenir un bon soldat, voire même un bon pilote de dart. Cependant, il devrait la tenir à l'œil. De toute l'équipe, c'était elle la plus dangereuse.

 _3 mois plus tard..._

Depuis la sortie de leur cocon, Todd faisait passer des tests pour connaître les nouvelles capacités du commando. À première vue, ce qu'elles avaient hérités des wraith était la souplesse, la faculté de télépathie, le pouvoir de piloter un dart et une ruche en plus l'autoguérison. Bien que comparée à un wraith de pure souche, cette faculté était bien plus lente. Et surtout, leurs capacités humaines étaient à leur maximum !

Scientist arrivait à comprendre tous ce que les wraiths faisaient comme expériences. À un tel point qu'un jour, elle sortit du laboratoire en se tenant les tempes. Le chef scientifique la retrouva dans le couloir, assise, en train de se tenir les tempes. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le chef scientifique s'approcha d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. En le voyant, elle passa sa manche sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes et dissimuler le fait qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi ! Il lui laissa le temps de s'expliquer :

\- J'ai mal à la tête. J'arrive à tout comprendre, mais cela fait trop mal ! Comment faite-vous pour ne pas devenir fou !?

\- L'habitude...

Le wraith l'aida à se relever et lui promit de l'aider à gérer cela. Todd fut bien mis au courant de ce problème. Pour Techno, ce fut sa compréhension de la technologie wraith. En à peine 2 jours, elle savait comment fonctionnait une ruche, comment la réparer, même chose pour les darts. Le technicien wraith, Logie, comme aimait l'appeler Techno, fut très impressionné. Pour Techno, c'était effrayant mais Logie la rassura. Quand à Doc, ce fut sa créativité qui se développa le mieux. Doc arrivait à créer des teintures, de nouveaux onguents, des poisons inconnus ! Bref, une vraie petite chimiste démoniaque.

Il y eut ce moment où troisième officier se dirigea vers son antre et la trouva en train de disséquer un serpent afin de lui prendre sa poche à venin qu'elle vida dans un bécher. Dans un autre bécher, elle avait écrasé des fruits produisant du poison. Elle y versa un peu du poison du serpent dans ce bécher et mélangea le tout. Au final elle obtint une pâte. L'officier demeura immobile à l'observer, jusqu'à ce que Doc lui dise :

\- C'est pas bien d'espionner ainsi les gens vous savez !

Se tournant vers lui, il vit qu'elle s'était joliment maquillée. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête en pointes. Elle avait les lèvres noires, les paupières noires, ce qui accentuait son tatouage autour de l'œil gauche. Elle souriait d'une manière à faire peur. Mais l'officier n'avait pas peur d'elle, contrairement aux adoratrices qui la prenaient pour une folle ou un monstre. Pour lui, elle dégageait une aura de folie maîtrisée mais aussi de meurtre. Il savait cependant qu'elle était saine d'esprit; elle se donnait juste un genre pour se créer une identité. Habituellement, elle n'était pas son type mais il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'attirait tant...peut être sa folie ? Elle portait sa veste à rayures noires et blanches ainsi que le pantalon assorti avec. De loin elle ressemblait à un garçon mais il savait que c'était une fille...

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Doc claqua la langue avant de se relever pour aller se placer juste sous son menton d'une manière enfantine. Il faut dire que l'officier faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle, vu qu'elle ne faisait qu'1m68. Elle était petite mais aussi très forte. L'officier recula afin de la regarder. Elle se mit à rire puis elle se redressa :

\- Pardon de vous avoir surpris! Si vous êtes là, c'est que le Commandant vous a envoyé m'espionner j'imagine...

\- Pas du tout !

\- Vous mentez très mal. J'ai pas besoin de lire dans vos pensées pour le savoir !

Doc se dirigea vers sa pâte afin de la remuer de nouveau, sentant que l'officier la suivait. Il se mit de côté afin de regarder ce qu'elle fabriquait puis posa la question fatale :

\- Pourquoi vous faites cela ?

\- Quoi...créer des poisons et des mixtures qui peuvent tuer des tas de gens ?

Doc regarda l'officier très sérieusement avant de retourner à sa mixture.

\- Je ne fais pas cela par plaisir. Les victimes meurent rapidement. sans souffrance. Mais pour vous rassurer, je dirais que je n'y prend pas goût. Sauf si la victime le mérite vraiment ! Ah, avant de rejoindre le commando, j'ai perdu ma mère. Elle travaillait dans un laboratoire de produits chimiques. Elle essayait de créer de nouveaux médicaments. Mais un jour il y eut un accident : une grave fuite de gaz. Ma mère est morte 3 jours après à l'hôpital. Elle et son équipe travaillaient sur du venin de serpents et de la sève de fleurs toxiques. Seulement, j'ai su après que c'est mon propre père qui avait tué ma mère, parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'il la trompait avec sa secrétaire. Elle avait demandé le divorce mais mon père ne l'a pas supporté. J'ai donc mit fin moi-même à ses jours...

\- Comment ?

\- Avec le même gaz qui a tué ma mère. Je devais aller en prison mais Frost m'a recueillie pour faire partie de son commando. En plus de créer des poisons, je suis médecin. Enfin...j'aurais été médecin sur Terre, parce que j'étudiais la médecine. En rejoignant le commando, je suis devenue «Doc».

L'officier la regarda et avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler sa question, Doc y répondit :

\- Hayley. Je m'appelle Hayley, dit «Doc».

L'officier en resta bouche bée, Doc retourna vers sa mixture tandis que l'officier s'en allait mais il l'entendit dire alors qu'il s'éloignait :

\- Au revoir Joke !

Un lien commençait à s'installer entre eux...

Quant à Frost, ce furent ses capacités de combattante qui furent augmentées. Elle se fatiguait moins vite et résistait plus longtemps. Une fois, elle se battit contre le second mais il eut quand même le dessus. Suite à cela, elle voulut le battre plus que jamais. Todd avait remarqué un changement chez son second depuis se pratiquait au combat contre Frost.

Cependant ce fut Wolf qui inquiéta le Commandant. La jeune recrue était plus rebelle et indisciplinée qu'auparavant. Ses dons avait été augmentés au maximum, au point où elle était pratiquement l'égale de Todd ! Le Commandant arrêta l'entraînement avec Irek car elle n'était plus tellement humaine et elle apprenait trop vite. Il lui avait collé un instructeur wraith pour qu'il l'entraîne plus efficacement. Cela la calma...pour un temps.

Après, elle reçut des livres d'instruction sur les darts et sur les ruches. Mais elle voulut alors piloter un vrai dart. Todd avait refusé, même lorsque Frost le lui avait demandé. Wolf avait piqué une véritable crise de nerfs et était partie s'entraîner savait qu'elle voulait retrouvé Persia mais il voulait que tout le commando soit prêt en même temps afin qu'il n'y ait personne de blessé. Cependant, il était loin d'imaginer ce que la jeune fille allait faire...

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

Todd avait refusé encore une fois qu'elle pilote un dart. Cette fois, folle de rage, elle prit une décision radicale. Puisque personne ne voulait lui apprendre, elle allait le faire par _elle-même_! Elle se rendit dans ses quartiers, prit ses lunettes d'aviateur, cadeau de Pilote. Jamais elle ne s'en séparait. Les prenant ainsi que son bandana rouge porte-bonheur, elle se se rendit vers la baie des darts. suivie de White.

En chemin, elle croisa Doc qui voyant son expression se retourna pour lui demander :

\- Wolf...tu vas où ?

\- à la baie des darts.

\- Ah... _Pardon ?!_

Doc suivit Wolf jusqu'à la baie des darts et là, Doc devina que Wolf comptait faire...

\- Wolf, c'est une très mauvaise idée !

\- Personne ne veut m'apprendre. Donc, j'ai décidé de le faire moi-même !

Wolf trouva un dart libre et monta sur la passerelle dans le but de s'y asseoir. Doc la rejoignit au moment où Wolf s'installait sur le siège. Doc l'empêcha de démarrer en lui prenant le bras :

\- Ne fait pas cela ! Todd ne seras pas..-

\- Laisses-moi! Todd veut juste nous garder et faire en sorte qu'on ne poursuive pas Persia. Il me croit incapable de piloter un dart, mais je connais par cœur la configuration de cet appareil.

\- Oui, en théorie ! répliqua Doc.

\- Pilote m'a appris à piloter et j'ai su piloter en moins d'une semaine comme une pro !

\- Oui mais...

\- Mais rien du tout. Dehors !

Doc fut projetée en arrière. Wolf démarra le dart et le pilota pour sortir de la ruche. Doc vit la scène et marmonna tout en courant vers le pont de commandement :

\- Ohhhh, Todd va piquer toute une crise !

 _Sur le pont de commandement..._

Todd avait ordonné à Frost de venir le rejoindre sur le pont afin de parler du cas de Wolf. Le wraith ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer la jeune recrue alors Frost était sa seule chance de trouver une solution. Voyant arriver la jeune femme, Todd comprit qu'elle avait appris son refus pour que Wolf pilote un dart. La prenant à l'écart, Todd lui parla :

\- Vous devez m'aider. Je ne sais plus comment la calmer...

\- Et vous croyez que moi j'y réussirais ? demanda Frost.

\- Elle vous considère comme sa mère et vous êtes aussi son commandant.

\- Peut-être. Mais Wolf ne veut qu'une chose, se venger. Vous nous retenez depuis trop longtemps. Il faut nous laisser aller sur cette planète. Après, je suis sûre que Wolf se calmera !

\- Hummm...

Todd prit en compte l'argument de Frost. Il allait lui répondre quand le second vint à leur rencontre pour leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Nos détecteurs ont repérer un dart.

Todd revint au poste de commandement et vit sur les écrans le dart en question. Todd donna l'ordre:

\- Abattez ce dart immé..-

\- Non! Ne faites pas cela !

C'était Doc qui avait parlé en s'exclamant. Elle arrivait en courant sur le pont, essoufflée. Relevant la tête, elle parla :

\- Je vous en prie, ne faites pas cela.

\- Et pourquoi ? tonna Todd. Ce dart...

\- ...est piloté par Wolf.

Suite à cette révélation, un silence de mort tomba sur le pont. Frost et Doc sentirent que Todd bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Appuyant sur un bouton, Todd se mit en communication avec le dart.

Wolf qui pilotait vit un bouton qui clignotait; elle sut que la ruche voulait communiquer avec son dart. Souriante, elle se mit en communication avec la ruche :

\- Revenez immédiatement ! tonna la voix de Todd.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour rester cloîtrée sur votre ruche afin de faire encore d'autre tests ? Non, pas question ! Vous avez vu tout ce que nous savions faire. Je ne reviendrai sur la ruche que si vous me promettez de nous laisser aller sur la planète.

Sur la ruche, Todd était furieux. Il était en train de se faire dicter sa conduite par une _gamine ?!_ Seulement il oubliait que Wolf pouvait lire dans les pensées, même si elle se trouvait loin. Elle lui dit donc :

\- Traitez-moi encore de gamine et je vous jure que..-

\- Wolf, ici Frost. Restes en contact, je vais régler ça.

Frost se tourna vers le Commandant, ses yeux en mode «wraith».

\- Maintenant, cela suffit ! Je commence moi aussi à en avoir ras la casquette. Wolf a raison sur un point, vous savez maintenant que nous maîtrisons assez nos nouvelles capacités pour pouvoir nous rendre sans problème sur cette planète. Acceptez donc son offre !

\- Et si jamais je refuse ?

\- Alors...je vous laisse deviner.

Todd ragea, avant de parler de nouveau :

\- Très bien. Mais sachez que vous auriez dû l'élever un peu mieux que cela.

Frost écarquilla les yeux avant de taper sur le poitrine du wraith.

\- Je ne vous permet pas ! Vous ne savez pas comment gérer une enfant ! Chez vous, ce sont des gardiennes qui s'en occupent tandis que vous vaquez à vos chères affaires. Alors s'il y a une chose que je ne vous permet pas, c'est bien de critiquer la manière dont j'ai élevé Wolf ! Maintenant, faites ce que vous avez à faire. Moi, je vais l'attendre dans la baie des darts.

Frost quitta le pont de commandement, laissant plusieurs wraiths sans voix. Todd parla alors à Wolf :

\- Très bien. Vous pourrez aller sur cette planète.

\- Ah, très bien ! Je savais que l'on pouvait s'entendre ensemble Commandant ! Rendez-vous dans la baie des darts. Communication terminée.

Todd fulminait. Il venait de plier l'échine devant une enfant ! Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça, se dit-il. Il allait mettre un terme à cette rébellion mais aussi garder un œil sur les autres. Pour cela il avait besoin de son second, du troisième officier, du technicien et du chef scientifique. Envoyant un message mental à ces wraith, il convia son second à le suivre dans la baie des darts.

 _Plus tard, baie des darts..._

Wolf pilotait pour faire entrer le dart sans encombre. Une fois le dart immobilisé, Wolf en sortit. Elle vit que tout le commando était là en train de l'attendre. Elle put voir que Frost tapait frénétiquement du pied pour montrer qu'elle était en colère, tandis que Scientist avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Descendant du dart, Wolf se dirigea vers le groupe. Personne ne dit un mot mais Frost leva les yeux en l'air avant de prendre la recrue dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

\- Ne refais plus _jamais_ cela comprit ? Tu m'as fait très peur. J'ai cru mourir quand Doc m'a dit ce que tu avais fait !

\- C'était la seule solution pour qu'il accepte de nous laisser partir...

\- Certes, mais il y avait d'autres moyens ! expliqua Scientist.

\- D'un autre côté, selon l'expression, «elle lui a mis un bon coup de pied aux fesses !» répliqua Doc.

Suite à cette remarque, tout le monde éclata de rire avant de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient épiées par cinq wraith. Voyant les mines de ces derniers, surtout celle de Todd, Frost sentit que le wraith avait quelque chose en tête.

\- Que signifie ceci ? demanda Frost.

\- J'ai bien peur de devoir prendre quelques mesures...

\- Du style ? demanda Doc.

\- À cause du comportement de Wolf, je dois toutes vous assigner chacune un wraith qui gardera un œil sur vous, expliqua Todd.

Des « _Pardon ?!_ », des « _Quoi ?!_ » fusèrent, mais c'est Wolf qui s'exprima de façon plus virulente :

\- Nous ne sommes pas des enfants à qui l'on doit assigner une baby-sitter ! De plus, pas question que nous vous servions d'adoratrice pour évacuer vos pulsions sexuelles ! _Nous ne sommes pas des putes_!

\- Wolf... tenta Doc.

\- Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ton comportement, jeune fille ! commença Todd en s'avançant vers elle. Si je fais cela, c'est pour éviter ce genre de bêtises à l'avenir. Comme celle que tu viens de faire...

\- _Une bêtise ?!_ Lorsque Pilote était encore en vie, elle m'a appris à piloter un hélico. Il lui a fallu plusieurs années. Moi, il ne m'a fallut qu'une seule semaine. Je connais maintenant par cœur les différentes commandes d'un dart. J'étais capable de le piloter, mais comme personne n'était disponible...

Todd poussa un soupir. Il venait de comprendre sa motivation : elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne en pitié. Mais pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, il n'avait pas le choix de sévir. Il en allait de son autorité de Commandant...

\- Wolf, je comprend ta motivation mais..-

\- NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre! Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens. Arrêtez avec votre pitié à deux balles !

\- Wolf... tenta encore une fois Todd.

\- LA FERME !

Wolf lui envoya une vague psychique qui claqua dans la tête de Todd. Sous l'impact, celui-ci dut se tenir la tête mais lorsqu'il la releva, personne ne dit mot, pas même les autres wraith.

Wolf venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire : Todd saignait du nez.

Elle venait de faire du mal à Todd. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne lui voulait pourtant aucun mal !Et Wolf n'aurait jamais cru être capable de blesser Todd !

Essuyant d'un revers de la main le sang, Todd vit rouge. Voyant le désarroi de la jeune recrue, Todd prit son paralyseur et tira sur Wolf qui s'écroula par terre. Le reste du commando allait réagir, mais les autres wraith firent la même chose, probablement un commandement mental de la part de leur Commandant. Ils prirent ensuite chacun un membre du commando pour l'emmener dans leurs quartiers. Todd resta seul avant de prendre Wolf dans ses bras pour l'amener également dans ses quartiers.

 _Deux heures plus tard..._

Frost se réveilla dans un lit inconnu avec un mal de crâne pire qu'après une gueule de bois. Elle entendit du bruit et vit le second arriver. Frost bondit sur lui pour le prendre par le collet de son manteau de cuir pour le coller contre le mur :

\- Je veux des explications. Maintenant !

\- Le Commandant nous a ordonné de vous paralyser et de vous emmener dans nos quartiers. La ruche à créé cet espace pour vous.

Frost relâcha le second et tourna les talons, toujours furieuse d'avoir été paralysée comme une bleue. Le second s'épousseta avant de dire :

\- Je dois retourner sur le pont.

\- Alors allez dire à ce vieux renard qu'il peut aller se faire voir, Kenny !

Le second ne releva pas la pique et sortit de ses quartiers.

Dans ceux du chef scientifique, Scientist ne lui parla pas au début. Quand il essaya, elle lui rétorqua dans une autre langue.

 _ **\- *** Partez !*_

Le chef scientifique n'insista pas.

Pour le technicien, il se heurta au silence de Techno qui restait sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

Pour le troisième officier, il eut un moment de doute. Doc ne se réveillait pas même au bout de deux heures ! Croyant qu'elle était peut-être morte, il s'approcha d'elle pour la réveiller mais il se prit un coup en plein visage ! Se relevant, le troisième officier se tint la mâchoire. Il vit que Doc le fusillait du regard. Avant que le troisième n'ait pu prononcer un mot, elle lui balança sa veste en plein visage:

\- _Comment avez-vous pu ?!_ Rhaaaa... le sermonna Doc en lui tournant le dos.

\- Je me devais d'obéir à mon Commandant !

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien ce n'est qu'un sale renard ! Humfff ! Nous garder comme des enfants. Sachez que je ne serai _pas_ votre adoratrice. Vous devrez vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour..-

\- Oh pour cela, j'ai déjà quelqu'un! précisa l'officier. D'ailleurs, je plains vos anciens amants. Vous êtes une vraie furie !

La bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Doc se tourna vers l'officier. _Comment ce wraith osait lui parler comme cela !_ Quant à ses amants, eh bien elle n'en avait eu pas beaucoup. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à la satisfaire comme elle le désirait. Le foudroyant encore une fois du regard, Doc s'approcha et lui mit une droite monumentale qui laissa l'officier étonné. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire !

Cela se termina en bagarre. L'officier fut surpris de sa combativité mais au final, il réussit à la plaquer sur le sol, sa main nourricière tombant sur sa poitrine. Doc le regarda avec défi pour lui dire: «Vas-y. Fais-le donc !». Le wraith fut surpris de son manque de peur face à la mort. Il la regarda mieux; il pouvait voir qu'elle était belle mais d'une beauté rebelle.

Quant à Doc, elle aussi scrutait le wraith d'un autre œil. Il avait les cheveux blancs lisses, certains étaient retenus derrière son crâne. Sur son menton pendaient deux mèches qui formaient deux petites tresses. Elle le trouvait beau mais elle ne céderait pas à ses pulsions ! Enlevant enfin sa main, le wraith se redressa, tendant une main pour aider Doc à se relever. Elle refusa avant de se lever elle-même pour se diriger vers ses quartiers. Le wraith serra les poings avant de partir.

Dans les quartiers de Todd, Wolf se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Apercevant White, elle se leva pour regarder où elle se trouvait. Elle devina sans peine qu'elle était dans les quartiers de Todd. Cependant, elle était dans une pièce rien que pour elle. Caressant White, elle lui murmura :

\- Sur ce coup...j'ai merdé. Vraiment merdé ! Allez viens, allons trouver Todd.

Wolf s'en alla à la recherche du Commandant wraith. Elle le trouva en train de travailler sur sa console. Plutôt que d'aller se présenter, elle se cacha derrière un mur organique afin de bien l'observer. Discrètement, elle fouilla dans son esprit il était encore sous le coup de la colère. Wolf se sentait responsable mais elle ne lui avouerait jamais ! Jamais elle n'avait avoué qu'elle souffrait au sein commando, même si elle les considérait comme des sœurs. Elles ne pouvaient comprendre sa douleur, personne ne le pouvait. À moins d'avoir aussi été un rat de laboratoire !

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle avait deux solutions s'offrant à elle :

\- soit aller s'excuser.

\- soit se retirer discrètement dans son coin.

Elle choisit l'option numéro deux. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulut faire, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Todd l'en empêche :

\- Que veux-tu !?

Elle se sentit piégée. Wolf dut donc sortir de sa cachette afin d'affronter le wraith qui pianotait toujours sur sa console. Se dirigeant doucement vers lui, elle resta à côté de lui mais à une distance respectable.

Le wraith était toujours sur sa console, obstiné. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux. Au bout de deux minutes, ce fut le wraith qui brisa le silence en se tournant vers la jeune recrue.

\- Que veux-tu ? répéta-t-il.

\- Rien. Rien du tout !

Le wraith avait ressentit son malaise depuis qu'elle était réveillée. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui ferait pas d'excuses. Le wraith n'avait alors qu'une seule solution : provoquer Wolf pour qu'elle se libère de sa colère...

-Tu mens très mal, petite fille.

Au mot «petite», Wolf tourna vivement sa tête vers le wraith. Sa voix était basse mais recelait de la haine.

\- Comment m'avez-vous appelée !?

\- Petite, répéta le wraith. Après tout, tu n'est qu'une enfant, une petite fille !

\- _Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Petite_! J'ai 22 ans, ce qui sur Terre veut dire que je suis une grande fille !

\- Pas ici ! Ici, tu n'es qu'une enfant qui est en colère contre sa mère.

\- _Elle n'est pas ma mère !_ Jamais elle ne le sera, ni maintenant ni jamais ! Elle m'a juste portée dans son ventre mais elle ne ma jamais considérée comme sa fille. Comment une mère aurait pu accepter que l'on considère l'enfant qu'elle a porté pendant neuf mois comme un rat de laboratoire ? Pour elle, je n'étais rien. Juste une...poule pondeuse avec des facultés hors norme ! Non...pour elle, je n'étais pas son enfant.

Tout en l'écoutant parler, Todd vit sur le coin de ses yeux des larmes commencer à apparaître et à couler librement sur les joues de la jeune recrue. Elle serrait les poings au point que ses jointures devinrent toutes blanches. Todd crut même entendre ses jointures commencer à craquer. Todd la laissa parler afin qu'elle se soulage. Il comprenait tout maintenant ! Même si elle considérait le commando comme sa vraie famille, jamais elle ne pourrait oublierqu'elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'une mère. Une mère qui aurait pu l'aimer, la choyer depuis son enfance. Wolf devait faire en sorte de survivre, afin qu'on lui témoigne un peu d'amour.

\- Comment une mère peut faire cela à une enfant vouée peut être à mourir ? continua Wold. J'ai vu les corps des...ils en avaient conservé certains, ceux qui avaient survécu plus longtemps dans des tubes. Je me souviens qu'au fond d'une salle, il y avait 7 autres tubes contenant des filles allant de 5 à 12 ans. Sur leur tubes se trouvait un numéro, allant de 1 à 7. Lorsque j'ai vu le tube portant le numéro 8, vu qu'il était vide, c'est là j'ai tout compris ! C'était mon tube, si jamais je mourais. À ce moment-là, j'ai hurlé en me tenant le bras gauche tout en tombant à genoux. J'ai hurlé à m'en faire péter les cordes vocales, jusqu' à faire exploser tous les tubes autour de moi et ceux dans l'autre salle. C'est Doc qui m'a relevée car elle avait entendu une explosion. Puis la suite, vous la connaissez.

\- Tu lui en veux énormément...

\- Pas seulement à elle, mais aussi au laboratoire qui a cautionné tout cela. Frost m'a dit qu'ils avaient tous payé pour ça...mais il en reste une : Persia. Je veux qu'elle souffre autant que j'ai souffert ! Seulement, vous refusez de nous laisser partir pour aller la chercher. Non...vous le faites exprès de nous retenir ici sur cette ruche. Finalement, vous êtes comme eux !

\- Non, Je ne suis pas comme eux !

\- Alors, laissez-nous partir ! S'il-vous-plaît, j'en ai besoin...

Todd ne savait pas trop quoi dire face à la mine triste de la jeune recrue. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, ses yeux le suppliaient d'accepter. Face à cette détresse, Todd voulait accepter mais s'il acceptait...quelle garantie avait-il qu'elle ne ferait plus de bêtises ? _Aucune_. Mais un plan germa soudain dans son esprit.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux accepter. Du moins pour tout de suite.

\- Je comprend...

La jeune recrue baissa la tête pour repartir dans son coin bien à elle. Todd retourna alors à sa console sous le regard de White qui partit rejoindre sa maîtresse. Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Todd et les autres wraiths remarquèrent que le commando se tenait bien tranquille. _Trop tranquille_ _!_ Elles restèrent dans le coin que la ruche avait créé pour elles dans les quartiers des wraith. Quelquefois, elles laissaient leur esprit vagabonder dans le flux de la ruche, du moins trois d'entre elles. Pour Frost, elle aimait espionner le second lorsqu'il parlait avec Todd pour avoir des nouvelles. Pour Scientist et Techno, c'était plutôt pour «mater» leur wraith...

Pour Wolf, ce fut une punition qu'elle s'infligea d'elle-même.

Depuis ce qu'elle avait fait à Todd, Wolf préférait ne plus utiliser ses dons, ni même mêler son esprit dans le flux de la ruche. Non pour elle, c'est comme si elle ne faisait plus partie de la ruche...pas après l'affaire du dart.

Quant à Doc, c'était pour une autre raison : la première fois qu'elle avait dormi, elle avait ressentit dans le flux qu'un wraith s'envoyait en l'air avec son adoratrice. Se réveillant, elle sut que c'était Monsieur le troisième officier qui faisait mumuse avec son adoratrice ! Elle se jura que le lendemain, elle allait le lui faire payer et...Doc savait comment.

Dès le lendemain, Doc, habillée de sa simple veste à rayures, alla ennuyer le troisième officier qui était à sa console.

Voyant Doc arriver, l'officier n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de mater ses jambes fuselées. Doc avait des tatouages au niveau des chevilles. Arrivant devant lui, elle afficha son fameux regard.

\- Eh ! claqua-t-elle des doigts devant le wraith. Bien maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, écoutez-moi bien. Vous allez faire en sorte que j'aie des portes devant mon coin car j'aimerais bien dormir la nuit ! Car voyez-vous, cette nuit j'aurais bien aimé dormir _sans vous entendre prendre du plaisir avec votre adoratrice_! Sur ce, bonne journée !

Doc tourna les talons et le wraith resta scotché sur place, ne pouvant détacher son regard du derrière de Doc. Au bout d'un moment il entendit :

\- Et arrêtez de mater mes fesses, officier !

Le troisième se retourna vers sa console avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Au bout d'une semaine sans la moindre bêtise, Todd prit une décision. Il prévint les autres qu'il allait annoncer la nouvelle au reste du commando. Une fois dans ses quartiers, il fut accueilli par White qui lui fit signe de le suivre.

Todd savait que Wolf se punissait. De plus, elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, juste de la quoi la faire tenir. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il trouva la jeune fille endormie sur son lit. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il s'agenouilla pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Dans deux jours, vous pourrez aller sur la planète pour traquer cette Persia.

Todd vit un sourire s'étirer doucement sur les lèvres de la recrue.

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

Après cette nouvelle, Frost décida que seul Doc et Wolf iraient sur cette planète. Wolf piloterait le dart et comme couverture, Doc serait à la recherche de produits pour ses onguents et autres potions. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient déjà rendues sur la planète. Wolf planqua le dart à 3 kilomètres du village. Le rejoignant à pied, elles décidèrent d'acheter des herbes puis de trouver le marchand. Au bout de 20 minutes, elles le trouvèrent. Montrant la plaque au marchand, celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul. Wolf sourit en voyant sa mine; le marchand leur donna alors des vêtements ainsi que son équipement militaire. Wolf le tira par le col vers elle pour lui poser la question :

\- Où est elle allée ?

\- Vers la porte des étoiles. Je lui ai donné des vêtements, mais c'est tout je vous le jure !

Relâchant le marchand, Wolf poussa un juron avant de prendre les vêtements et de dire à Doc de la suivre jusqu'à la porte. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elles étaient observées par un groupe venant d'Atlantis. C'est Doc qui finit par le remarquer. Une fois devant la porte, Wolf demanda à Doc de récupérer toutes les adresses via une petite tablette portable créée par Techno. Une fois que ce fut fait, elles regagnèrent leur dart.

Revenues sur la ruche, elles rejoignirent tout le monde dans une salle de réunion pour annoncer le résultat de leurs recherches. Bien sûr, Frost eut une moue boudeuse mais heureusement elle retrouva le sourire quand Wolf lui annonça que Doc avait pris toutes les adresses composées sur la porte.

Bien sûr, Doc cassa l'ambiance :

\- Cependant, nous avons un autre problème...

\- Du style ? demanda Frost.

\- Atlantis ! J'ai vu le commando de Sheppard. Je pense qu'ils ont vu les vêtements. Maintenant, ils vont sûrement avoir des doutes sur la mort de Persia.

\- Manquait plus que ça ! bouda Techno.

\- Restons sur nos gardes concernant Atlantis. Techno, examines ces adresses.

Techno prit les données afin de les étudier. Cependant, personne ne se rendit compte qu'elles étaient espionnées par une personne.

S'enfuyant, la personne se réfugia dans un couloir et sortit de sa robe une petite sphère qu'elle activa. Le visage d'un wraith apparut devant elle :

\- Maître...

\- Avez-vous accompli votre mission ?

\- Pas encore. J'ai peur que ce commando ne me démasque... mais je vais accomplir ma mission avant d'être découverte.

\- Cela vaut mieux pour vous !

Le visage du wraith disparut tandis que la personne regagna les appartements des adoratrices.

 **N/A : Alors, verdict? Comment avez-vous apprécié ce chapitre plein de rebondissements?**

 **Les piques entre Doc et le troisième officier? Les surnoms donnés à chaque wraiths ? Pour les tatouages à part celui de Wolf, vous pourrez trouver les autres. Celui de Frsot correspond à celui de la la reine que l'on voit dans l'épisode « Allier ». Pour Doc c'est celui de « Bob », le wraith, pour Scientist c'est celui du scientifique wraiths dans « Allier » et celui de Techno, c'est celui du wraith nommé Eddie. Mais surtout, avez-vous deviné QUI était la personne qui espionnait?**

 **Le prochain est en cour d'écriture, il y aura une bref rencontre entre le commando et deux membres d'Atlantis.**


	9. Chapter 9

_N/A: Bonjour tout le monde. Je livre en avance le chapitre suivant. Je sais que celui là va vous plaire car... Non je me tait et vous laisse découvrir la surprise. Bonne lecture !_

 _Diama56 : Merci pour ta review. Contente qu tu ai aimé leur transformation. Je suis sur que tu vas aimé celui là._

 _Lamia22 : Je te remercie pour ta review. Contente que tu aimes Doc et son wraith, je sens que tu vas bien aimé ce chapitre ci. Il y aura un moment entre ces deux qui tournera en bagarre (encore !). Merci pour ta remarque, je la prend en compte. Cela m'aidera pour amélioré ma review._

Chapitre 8

Après avoir découvert des affaires appartenant à Persia, le commando était en effervescence...

Techno travaillait sans relâche sur les différentes adresses récoltées sur la porte des étoiles par Wolf et Doc. Techno en avait sélectionné quelques-unes pour ensuite les donner à Todd pour qu'il y envoie ses espions. Pour le moment, cela n'avait rien donné. Frost avait expliqué qu'elle pouvait changer de couleur de cheveux ainsi que pour ses yeux et qu'elle pouvait se fondre dans la foule. Techno avait téléchargé divers fichiers contenant des photos des différents camouflages utilisés par Persia et les avait ensuite mis dans des cristaux de données pour les espions.

Pour le moment, pas de résultat encore une fois. Frost était frustrée mais ne le montrait absolument pas. Le reste du commando était sur les dents, notamment Wolf. Cependant, la chance avait failli leur sourire mais cela avait viré au fiasco ! Un espion avait fait un rapport sur une des planètes que Techno avait sélectionnée : Persia avait été aperçue sur cette planète. Frost avait envoyé Doc et Wolf sur place pour rencontrer l'espion. Celui-ci les avaient emmenées dans une taverne afin de rencontrer le témoin. Malheureusement, Teyla et Ronon étaient eux aussi sur place pour poser des questions. En les voyant, Doc prit Wolf par l'épaule, toutes les deux prêtes à fuir mais c'est là que Ronon les aperçut. Dès qu'il vit leur nouvelle apparence, il sortit son arme pour la pointer sur les deux jeunes femmes.

Doc savait ce qu'il voyait : des femmes transformées en wraith ! Ronon tira mais Wolf poussa Doc afin d'encaisser le coup. Cependant, le tir n'arriva pas à la toucher ! On aurait dit que le tir s'était heurté à un mur invisible. Ronon en fut estomaqué ainsi que Wolf. Ronon allait recommencer mais Wolf envoya une onde psychique pour l'assommer, elle se transforma en vague et envoya valser Ronon au fond de la taverne. Doc revint de sa surprise et prit Wolf part le bras pour qu'elles sortent vite fait de la taverne !

Courant comme si elles avaient le diable aux fesses, les deux recrues se dirigèrent vers la clairière, là où elles avaient laissé le dart. L'espion les avait suivies car sa couverture était fichue ! Une fois à bord de la ruche, tout le monde fut accueilli par Frost et Todd. Voyant la mine qu'ils affichaient, Frost en conclu que quelque chose clochait :

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Atlantis, répondit Doc. Ronon et Teyla étaient à la taverne, posant des questions.

\- Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur...commença l'espion en inclinant la tête devant Todd, attendant la sanction.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute ! plaida Wolf. Il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'Atlantis serait là ! Nous devons être plus prudentes, maintenant.

\- Si je puis me permettre, mon Seigneur...? Lorsque vous enverrez quelqu'un d'autre, il faudrait que cette enfant soit avec eux. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

L'espion partit au plus profond de la ruche, laissant Frost et Todd dans le doute. Les deux se retournèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient mal à l'aise sous leur regard. C'est Doc qui rompit la glace :

\- Disons que lorsque Ronon nous a vu, il a...disons qu'il a pété un câble !

\- Peux-tu développer ? demanda Frost.

\- Eh bien disons...

\- Il a tiré sur nous, mais il n'a pas réussi à nous toucher...marmonna Wolf.

Frost savait que Wolf lui cachait quelque chose. Jamais Ronon ne ratait sa cible en aucun cas! Face au regard de Frost, ce fut Doc qui répondit :

\- En fait, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé nous non plus. Mais quand Ronon à tiré, son tir a ricoché sur une sorte de mur invisible que Wolf a en quelque sorte «créé». Puis, elle l'a envoyé valser contre le fond de la taverne.

\- Wolf...demanda Frost.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça! Moi même je n'en sais rien ! Je...me suis juste concentrée et un mur invisible est apparu. Puis pour Ronon, j'ai juste fait ça...

Elle tendit la main et Todd fut soudain envoyé contre le mur organique de la ruche. Frost regarda avec horreur le wraith s'écraser. Quand à Doc, elle avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Wolf baissa vivement la main, plutôt mal à l'aise. Se relevant, le wraith se secoua et s'avança vers le groupe de femmes. Doc cacha vivement Wolf derrière elle tandis que Frost coupait la route à Todd. Le wraith était surtout étonné et un peu irrité certes, mais il n'allait pas faire du mal à Wolf. Voyant que le wraith ne réagissait pas, Wolf sortit la tête de derrière Doc avec une mine plutôt piteuse et comique.

\- Pas fâché au moins ?

\- Non. Je suis plutôt intrigué, dit le wraith. Durant les mois où vous étiez en train de «bouder», jamais vous n'avez fait montre de ce genre de pouvoir.

\- Pas question que je passes encore des tests ! protesta Wolf en sortant de de derrière Doc. Je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas retourner au laboratoire !

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Ces nouvelles capacités ne se sont pas montrées après votre sortie du cocon. Je dois analyser tout cela...

Wolf poussa un grognement mécontent. Todd allait répliquer, mais ce fut Doc qui apaisa tout le monde :

\- Et si on voyait cela plus tard, hein ? Il y a des choses beaucoup plus urgentes, comme le fait d'annoncer à Techno que nous avons fait chou blanc.

Todd acquiesça et alla sur le pont de commandement, laissant les trois jeunes femmes dans la baie des darts. Une fois le wraith parti, un soupir collectif se fit entendre.

\- Merci Doc !

\- À charge de revanche, Wolf ! Bon, allons voir Techno maintenant...

Bien sûr, lorsque Techno sut que la mission avait échoué, elle poussa un :

\- _JE VAIS LES TUER !_

Les humains et même les wraiths entendirent le cri de Techno, même Todd sur le pont de commandement; il poussa un soupir las. Après cette mission, les autres adresses ne donnèrent rien. Les espions ne trouvèrent rien. Techno n'en pouvait plus, même le technicien ne savait pas comment la consoler. Un jour le soir, le technicien la trouva en train de bricoler sur sa console. Restant dans l'ombre, il attendit qu'elle termine. Techno ayant finit son bricolage se mit à pianoter sur la console. Une image apparut sur l'écran ainsi que d'autres. Sortant des ombres, le technicien fit sentir sa présence.

\- Que faites-vous ?

Techno qui ne l'avait pas entendu fit un bon surpris avant de se tourner vers la source de la voix. Une main sur son cœur, elle pointa le wraith qui rigolait de l'avoir fait sursauter.

\- Je vous déteste ! Vous avez failli me donner une crise cardiaque.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Qu'avez-vous bricolé sur ma console ?

\- Un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale.

Voyant la mine du wraith, Techno s'expliqua :

\- Si je prends une photo ou si je filme des personnes, ce logiciel pourra reconnaître la personne que je souhaite retrouver. J'ai entré les paramètres de Persia. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une drôle d'impression...

\- Une impression ?

\- Une sorte de sixième sens. Ce n'est rien ! Je suis disons frustrée qu'on ne l'ait pas encore retrouvée.

Le wraith ne dit pas un mot. Il pouvait comprendre que leur «chasse» n'ai pas aboutie. Le soir. ils dormaient séparément dans leurs quartiers. Sauf une nuit.

Il entendit des pas qui venaient vers la partie de ses quartiers. Il ouvrit un œil et vit l'ombre de Techno en train de se diriger vers la console. Se levant discrètement, il la suivit. Techno, pendant son sommeil, avait eu une sorte d'intuition. Pianotant dans le noir, - elle pouvait voir grâce à sa vision wraith - Techno chercha les adresses les moins récentes, puis elle comprit...

\- Je vais t'avoir, petite peste !

Puis, entendant un bruit, Techno se leva et donna un coup de poing au wraith. Celui-ci para aisément le coup mais Techno continua. Cela se termina dans le lit du wraith, Techno sous le technicien. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle le reconnut mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il faut dire qu'elle ne portait qu'un pantalon en toile et un long t-shirt...elle voulait sentir la peau du wraith. Cela réveillait des pulsions que Techno n'avait pas ressenti depuis un bon moment ! Le wraith la regarda; elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux en deux couettes, ce qui fait qu'ils pendaient tout autour de sa tête. Elle avait ici et là des cicatrices sur le cou. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il lui toucha le cou. Techno en frissonna. Le wraith eut un sourire en coin...

Techno se rebella et lui donna un coup de hanche afin de se retrouver sur lui, le prenant par surprise. Il la laissa faire. Techno avait la tête embrumée, ses hormones prenant le dessus. C'était un wraith, nom d'un chien ! Se dit-elle. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur elle, le sentir la caresser comme si elle était une vraie femme, se sentir aimée.

Elle se pencha vers ses lèvres tentatrices puis l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser doux mais qui se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de vital. Le wraith les fit de nouveau basculer pour prendre les commandes. Arrêtant le baiser, il dévia sur son cou ce qui fit gémir l'intéressée. Prise dans un torrent de plaisir, Techno ne sentit pas que le wraith avait glissé ses mains sous son t-shirt. Ses mains qui allait vers sa poitrine...

Les sentant, Techno prit soudain peur et repoussa le wraith. Se sentant bousculé il entendit un «non» avant que Techno ne se lève pour se diriger vers le bout du lit. Se levant, le wraith ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer ni pourquoi Techno se tenait prostrée, comme un animal blessé. S'approchant doucement d'elle, il lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Se retournant, Techno le regarda. Elle tenait son t-shirt serré contre elle. comme un bouclier. Puis elle parla doucement :

\- Pardon...c'est juste que...je préférerais que nous attendions encore un peu.

\- D'accord.

Se levant du lit, Techno fit les cent pas devant le wraith. Le technicien se leva pour l'arrêter et la placer face à lui. Il lui toucha la joue. là où il y avait son tatouage. Techno la pressa contre la paume du wraith. Puis le wraith lui demanda :

\- Que faisais-tu ici en plein milieu de la nuit ?

\- Oh, j'ai eu une intuition. Viens, suis-moi !

Techno lui prit la main et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le banc, face à la console. Techno ouvrit alors un fichier avec les adresses qui n'avaient rien donné et lui expliqua son idée:

\- Les espions envoyés à ces adresses n'ont rien trouvé...

Elle ouvrit un autre fichier contenant l'adresse de la planète où s'étaient rendues Doc et Wolf.

\- Cette planète est la dernière où nous avons laissé Persia. Nous devons y retourner. Je sens que c'est la clé de tout ! De plus, je pense savoir où elle est. Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'un autre espion se rende sur cette planète.

\- Très bien.

La voyant baîller, le technicien la prit dans ses bras afin de l'emmener. Techno crut qu'il allait la ramener dans ses quartiers mais non...il la déposa dans son propre lit. Elle grogna un peu mais le wraith se cala derrière elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras et il s'endormit. Techno eut un petit sourire avant de mieux se caler contre le torse du wraith.

Bien sûr elle ne se doutait pas que ses comparses avaient perçu le moment entre elle et le wraith. Frost avait souri avant de mieux se caler dans son lit. Scientist, toujours endormie, était heureuse pour la recrue. Wolf qui ne dormait pas encore avait senti la fluctuation. Regardant White, elle lui murmura :

\- Techno a succombé...

Puis elle s'endormit. Quant à Doc, elle avait perçu le moment avant de grimacer. Le troisième officier avait remit cela avec son adoratrice. Malgré les portes, elle entendait tout ! Dans le lien communautaire mais aussi avec ses oreilles ! Cette adoratrice n'était pas, mais pas du tout discrète. Prenant l'oreiller, elle essaya de s'en servir pour se boucher les oreilles du mieux qu'elle put et essaya de dormir. En vain !

 _Dans une salle de la ruche..._

Le lendemain matin, le technicien et Techno allèrent rejoindre le reste du commando et Todd dans une pièce. Techno pouvait voir que tous les membres du commando avaient un large sourire, sauf Doc qui avait la mine d'une personne qui avait très mal dormi. Techno se devait de parler d'armes après avec ses «sœurs» . Le technicien avait discuté avec son Commandant au sujet de l'intuition de Techno.

\- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette intuition ?

\- Je pense que Persia est bien allée sur cette planète, mais qu'il y a eu une sélection...

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, Techno vit ce que tout le monde redoutait : _Persia avait été sélectionnée !_

\- Je voudrais que vous envoyez un autre espion. Une femme de préférence. afin de parler au témoin de la dernière fois pour qu'il confirme mon idée.

\- Techno...si ce que tu dis est juste, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin ! intervint Frost.

\- Pas forcément ! Rétorqua Todd. J'ai dû faire une sélection pour ravitailler quelques-unes des mes ruches. Si cela correspond à ce que va dire le témoin, alors...

\- Alors Persia se trouve sur l'une de vos ruches ! termina Frost. Très bien, pouvez-vous faire cela ?

\- Je vais y aller de ce pas.

Todd sortit de la salle, suivi du technicien. Une fois seul, le commando s'extasia comme des adolescentes tout en regardant Techno.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi Wolf ?

\- Maxine, nous savons toutes que cette nuit tu as succombé...

\- Rien du tout. Vous vous trompez, on ne l'a pas fait ! protesta Techno.

Un _«Quoi ?!»_ collectif retentit. Techno dut expliquer sa nuit au reste de l'équipe. Une fois son récit terminé, toutes les filles lui firent des hochements de tête narquois, voulant dire _«mais bien sûr_ _qu'on te croit !»_. Techno allait répliquer quand elle vit Doc qui dormait à moitié. Celle-ci fut réveillée par Techno.

\- Hummmm quoi !?

\- Ben Doc, que t'arrive-t-il ? Serait-ce à cause de moi? demanda Techno.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non voyons, c'est pas toi ! C'est la faute de l'officier et de son adoratrice; ils ne sont pas très discrets, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Malgré les portes fermées, j'ai tout entendu !

\- Tout ? demanda Wolf.

\- Tout ! répondit Doc, dépitée.

Des éclats de rire fusèrent et Doc se renfrogna avant de faire mine de bouder. Frost lui frotta l'épaule mais Doc continua de bouder. Dans sa tête, un plan assez machiavélique germa. Plus tard une fois dans son «labo», Doc vaquait à ses occupations lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'appeler. Se retournant, elle aperçut dans l'entrée une jeune adoratrice qui se tenait les bras derrière le dos. Grâce à ses dons de wraith, Doc sut tout de suite qui elle était: l'adoratrice qui l'empêchait de dormir !

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, ce fut Doc qui brisa le silence :

\- Oui, que veux-tu ?

\- Je voulais vous demander un petit service. J'aimerais un parfum très envoûtant...

Doc piqua un fard et se leva d'un bond. Les poing serrés, elle se dirigea vers l'adoratrice qui eut un mouvement de recul face à Doc; elle connaissait la réputation de cette femme. D'ailleurs, elle savait qu'elle dormait dans un coin des quartiers de son maître. Doc toisa l'adoratrice; c'était le genre de fille qui lui faisait sortir les yeux de la tête ! Miss je-me-la-pète, crâneuse et surtout imbue d'elle-même. La toisant d'un œil méfiant, Doc lui demanda tout de même son nom :

\- Et tu es?

\- L'adoratrice du troisième officier...

\- Je veux savoir ton nom ! tonna Doc, au bord de l'exaspération.

\- Prisnia.

Doc leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer :

\- Prisnia...tu sais qui je suis, non ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi je devrais te fabriquer ce parfum?

\- Hummmm...peut-être pour que vous puissiez dormir la nuit...?

\- Je te demande _pardon ?!_

\- Si vous me donnez ce parfum, je vous laisserai dormir en paix, répondit l'adoratrice en triturant ses cheveux de sa main droite.

Doc aurait eu envie de lui arracher la tête. Cette petite garce faisait exprès de faire du bruit pour qu'elle ne dorme plus !? Non, cela cachait quelque chose...

\- Dis-moi donc pourquoi tu perturbes tant mon sommeil ? Je suis assez curieuse. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un simple soldat.

\- Un soldat qui veut me voler mon maître !

Génial ! Doc avait devant elle une rivale. Doc préféra lever les yeux aux ciel avant de joindre les mains devant elle pour lui dire son point de vue :

\- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Je n'ai aucune vue sur ton maître, crois-moi ! Je crois que les bruits la nuit me confirment déjà qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte pour lui...

\- Tu te trompes ! J'ai beau faire tout pour le satisfaire, à la fin il me renvoie dans mes quartiers. Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, il regarde en direction de tes quartiers, sale voleuse ! Donc si tu veux dormir... fais-moi ce parfum et donnes-le moi.

\- Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? Mais tu rêves !

\- Oh que si, tu vas me le faire ce parfum ! Sinon tu le regretteras...j'ai une amie ici qui vous fera toutes regretter votre venue sur cette ruche ! Maintenant, tu vas le faire ce parfum Hayley ?! cria l'adoratrice en tapant du pied.

Doc n'avait pas prêté attention au pitch de Prisnia mais au son de son prénom, elle vit rouge. Prenant Prisnia par la gorge, elle la plaqua contre la paroi organique. Ses yeux devinrent comme ceux d'un wraith.

\- _Qui. Ta. Dit. Mon. Vrai. Prénom_?

\- Je ne...ne...dirai...rien.

\- _Qui !_?

Doc vit qu'elle n'allait pas cracher le morceau; elle sut pourtant sans aucun doute que c'était sûrement le troisième officier. Ce wraith allait passer un sale quart d'heure ! Mais pour le moment, elle allait foutre les chocottes à cette impertinente. Sortant un couteau d'on ne sait où, elle plaqua la lame contre sa bouche.

\- Très bien. Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Parfait ! Mais saches que je ne te ferai pas ce parfum compris ? Car vois-tu, tu as beau penser connaître ma réputation, tu as beau venir ici la bouche en cœur me dire quoi faire, tu me menaces même ? Grosse erreur. Il ne t'est même pas venue à l'idée que je pouvais te faire un parfum empoisonné ? Non ? Ouh là là, t'es encore plus bête que je le croyais ! Le fait que tu couches avec Joke ne te donne pas le droit de me donner des ordres parce que tu lui donnes du plaisir ! Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement : je te laisse en vie mais viens de nouveau me faire chier, empêches-moi de dormir encore la nuit et je te jure que tu le regretteras ! Je peux te tuer sans que tu puisses me voir d'avance et ensuite laisser ton cadavre pourrir sur place !

Retirant le couteau de la bouche de Prisnia, Doc la balança par terre. L'adoratrice regarda Doc jouer avec le couteau puis elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Rangeant le couteau, Doc alla voir le troisième officier afin d'avoir des explications.

 _Pendant ce temps sur le pont..._

Todd venait de convier Frost pour lui donner le rapport de son espionne. Elle était retournée sur la planète où Doc et Wolf étaient allées. En effet, Persia était bien sur cette planète !

Mais celle-ci avait subi une sélection, deux jours après. Frost avait alors demandé à Todd si c'était lui qui avait fait cette sélection ? La réponse fut positive. Frost poussa alors un grand soupir de soulagement; cela réduisait la zone de recherche ! Frost allait lui demander quelque chose, quand le second les interpella :

\- Commandant, nous avons un problème !

\- Quel genre de problème ?

\- Nous avons été piraté ! Il manque des données importantes...

Todd poussa alors son second de la console afin de vérifier par lui-même que son second ne se trompait pas. Mais hélas, il avait raison. Frost qui avait alors observé les deux wraith, comprit alors une chose: sa proie était dans cette ruche !

Todd tonna alors à son second :

\- Trouvez celui ou celle qui à fait cela! Tout de suite !

 _Plus loin sur la ruche..._

Doc marchait très vite, les poings serrés, prête à mettre une droite. Dans ses quartiers, le troisième officier travaillait sur sa console et vit que des données avaient été téléchargées. Des données importantes...

Il entendit les portes s'ouvrir mais n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un coup de poing bien placé atterrir sur sa mâchoire. Se retrouvant à terre, le wraith vit alors Doc se tenir debout devant lui les poings serrés et les yeux en mode wraith. Se relevant doucement, le wraith la toisa :

\- Comment avez-vous osez !?

\- Oser quoi...?

\- Que vous sautiez votre adoratrice, passe encore. Mais que vous lui révéliez mon prénom !? Alors là vous allez trop loin !

\- Je ne..-

Doc lui décrocha un autre coup de poing pour l'empêcher de parler. Cependant, l'officier ne se laissa plus faire après ce deuxième coup. Ils commencèrent à se battre mais au final, ce fut Doc qui réussit à avoir le dessus. Elle plaqua le wraith par terre, son couteau sous la gorge de celui-ci, le genou dans le ventre.

\- Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter. Votre petite pute est venue me voir tout-à-l'heure et m'a fait du chantage.

\- Quoi !?

\- Peu importe. Le problème c'est qu'elle savait mon prénom. Hors à par vous, le Commandant et mes sœurs d'armes, personne ne le connaît ! Donc, j'en ai déduit que pendant vos petites sauteries, vous le lui avez révélé !

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de vous à Prisnia !

\- C'est drôle, parce qu'elle m'a dit que vous regardiez à chaque fois dans la direction de ma chambre après vos ébats. Que vous la sautiez ne regarde que vous, mais ne me mettez pas dans le même panier que cette garce !

\- Jamais je ne lui ai révélé votre prénom...

\- Alors comment...,?

Soudain, Doc eut une révélation. Elle repensa à une phrase que Prisnia lui avait dit. Se relevant, elle libéra le wraith.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible...

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a bien une autre personne qui sait mon vrai prénom. Elle m'a dit «J'ai une amie ici qui vous fera toutes regretter d'être venues sur cette ruche !». Cette personne est Persia. Elle est sûrement ici !

\- Ce qui expliquerait tout.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a utilisé ma console pour voler des données. Des données importantes !

\- Prisnia...! Prévenez le Commandant, je me charge de Prisnia.

Les deux partirent dans des directions différentes.

 _Sur le pont de commandement..._

Arrivé sur le pont, le troisième officier se dirigea vers son Commandant pour tout lui expliquer. Frost, qui avait tout entendu, demanda:

\- Où est Doc ?

\- Partie à la recherche de Prisnia.

Frost sortit alors en courant tout en prévenant les autres par télépathie.

 _Dans un coin de la ruche..._

Doc marchait dans les coins sombres de la ruche, sans se faire voir. Puis elle aperçut Prisnia qui tenait quelque chose dans sa main et paraissait effrayée. Parfait ! L'adoratrice ne l'avait pas vue alors elle mit son plan en action. Doc avait un don pour l'imitation des rires, notamment celui d'un personnage assez effrayant: le Joker de Batman ! Doc se mit donc à rire comme une tarée afin d'imiter son personnage préféré de films. Ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer l'adoratrice qui se figea sur place...

Elle regarda partout pour voir d'où venait ce rire à vous glacer le sang ! Regardant ce qu'elle avait dans la main, elle décida de continuer malgré les risques. Le rire recommença à raisonner, suivi d'une drôle de voix :

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas Prisnia !

\- Qui est là ? Qui a dit ça?

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Prisnia tourna sur elle-même pour savoir où se trouvait cette personne au rire démoniaque. Elle crut d'abord que c'était son maître mais non, ce n'était pas sa voix ni son style !

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

\- Qui est là ?

\- Devines ?

Soudain, elle vit une silhouette se détacher de la brume, sans pour autant montrer son visage. Cette silhouette écarta les doigts et dans sa main droite un couteau étincela. Prisnia prit peur car elle savait maintenant qui se tenait devant elle ! Elle prit ses jambes à son cou alors que Doc recommençait à rire. Prisnia courait comme un animal qui voulait échapper à un prédateur, mais c'était peine perdue. Au croisement d'un couloir, elle reçut un coup qui la fit chuter en avant, lui faisant lâcher le cristal qu'elle tenait en main. Essayant de ramper pour le récupérer, elle entendit des pas puis un pied lui écraser le dos afin de la plaquer au sol. Cela l'assomma un peu, lui coupant le souffle. Doc s'avança puis prit le cristal entre son pouce et l'index. Elle l'examina : il était d'un bleu virant sur le vert. Hors les cristaux de la ruche étaient tous vert émeraude. Donc, ce cristal venait d'une autre ruche ! Penchant la tête, Doc regarda Prisnia qui avait les yeux écarquillés de peur.

\- Petite garce ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me provoquer mais bon, tu as de la chance aujourd'hui. Enfin, si on peut appeler cela de la chance ! Moi je t'aurais donné une mort assez rapide, sans souffrance...mais d'après les pas que j'entends, ta mort va être lente et très douloureuse. Mais bon, ce n'est plus mon problème !

En effet, arrivèrent peu de temps après Frost et le reste du commando, suivis de Todd et du troisième officier ainsi qu'un détachement de drones. Prisnia n'osait plus bouger face au regard que lui lançait son maître. Doc s'approcha de Todd et lui remit le cristal.

\- Elle devait remettre le cristal à quelqu'un mais j'ai réussi à l'intercepter avant. Essayez de voir dans son esprit à quoi cette personne ressemble. Mais je crois que nous savons tous qui est cette personne !

\- Doc ! dit Frost, cette garce travaillait pour Persia ?

\- Je le pense. Elle m'a dit : «J'ai une amie ici qui vous fera toutes regretter votre venue sur cette ruche !». Notre proie est ici...

\- Bien. Nous allons nous occuper d'elle. Emmenez-là ! ordonna Todd aux drones qui se saisirent de Prisnia.

Tout le monde s'éloigna, sans se rendre compte qu'on les avait épiés. Cette personne contacta alors son maître via une sphère. La réaction du wraith ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Vous avez échoué !

\- Mais...mais...

-Adieu !

La communication cessa brusquement. La personne blêmit face à cela. Il fallait qu'elle sauve sa peau avant qu'ils ne la trouvent !

 _Dans les quartiers de Logie..._

Techno attendait le retour de Logie afin de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler le contact de Prisnia. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent sur Logie. Techno se précipita sur lui :

\- Alors !?

\- Nous avons «interrogé» Prisnia. Je sais à quoi ressemble son contact...

\- Montres-moi !

Le wraith posa les mains sur les tempes de Techno et lui envoya une image mentale du contact. Une fois la connexion terminée, Techno se dirigea vers la console afin de se faire une image 3D. Une fois le visage complété, elle lança son logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Au bout de 5 minutes, il y eut concordance. Techno arrêta alors de respirer face à ce résultat, si bien qu'elle ne put entendre les portes s'ouvrir sur Wolf qui remarqua tout de suite la concordance sur la console. Mémorisant le visage, elle passa en mode «chasse». Elle passa de nouveau les portes dont le bruit cette fois attira l'attention de Techno. Mais ne voyant personne, elle crut avoir rêvé. Se tournant vers Logie, elle lui annonça :

\- Il faut prévenir Frost et le Commandant...

Techno partit en courant, suivie de Logie. Ils trouvèrent tout le monde réunis sur le pont de commandement. Voyant la mine blême de Techno, Frost comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé :

\- Techno...?

\- C'est elle ! Le logiciel me l'a confirmé. Persia est ici sur cette ruche !

\- Alors, que la chasse commence. _Allons la chercher !_ ordonna Frost.

\- Minute, papillon ! intervint Doc.

\- _Quoi encore Doc_? tonna Frost.

\- Où est Wolf...?

À ce moment-là, tout le monde remarqua que la jeune recrue n'était pas présente. Voire même, qu'elle n'avait pas été là du tout depuis l'arrivée de Techno. Soudain, Techno se souvint du bruit des portes...

\- Oh merde !

\- Quoi Techno ? demanda Frost.

\- Les portes...tout-à-l'heure j'ai entendu les portes de nos quartiers s'ouvrir, mais il n'y avait personne. J'ai pensé avoir rêvé mais je pense que Wolf était là...!

\- ….et qu'elle a vu le visage, termina Frost. Il faut la retrouver avant qu'il n'y ait un bain de sang ! Commandant, envoyez des drones puis des wraith. Il faut les retrouver...enfin, retrouver Wolf avant qu'elle ne retrouve Persia.

\- Bien !

Tout le monde se sépara pour retrouver Wolf.

 _Plus loin sur la ruche..._

Une adoratrice cherchait son chemin, faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire voir. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était suivie...

Tel un fantôme, Wolf suivit de White poursuivait cette adoratrice qui voulait s'échapper. Mais elle n'allait pas sortir de cette ruche vivante! Soudain elle s'arrêta, ressentant une présence derrière elle. Wolf fit sentir sa présence, parlant d'une voix glaciale d'outre-tombe :

\- _Bonjour maman_!

L'adoratrice se tourna alors vers Wolf. Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent du regard, l'un plein de peur et l'autre plein de haine et de menace de mort...

 **N/A: Ouh là ! Quel rebondissement ! Notre chère Persia va avoir des ennuis. Eh oui, la traîtresse est découverte mais vous ne saurez pas ce qui va vraiment lui arriver avant le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé le moment entre Techno/Logie (le technicien wraith) et celui entre Doc/Joke (le troisième officier). Ce fut un chapitre que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire. Dans le prochain, Wolf sera en mode vraiment «bad ass», encore plus que dans le précédent !**


	10. Chapter 10

_N/A: Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. La confrontation mère/fille. Aïe aïe aïe! Persia fera des révélations plutôt horribles et Wolf lui réservera un supplice digne d'elle. Frost quant à elle lui réservera une mort plutôt assez inattendue!_

 _Je classe ce chapitre «M»._

 _Et oui, une fille du commando succombera à son wraith mais laquelle? Deux choix: Techno ou Doc? Lisez pour le savoir..._

 _Atlantis sera aussi au rendez-vous._

 _Mais chut! Laissons place à la lecture._

 _Lamia22: Contente qu tu aies aimé le chapitre. Et oui je sais, je suis cruelle mais il faut laisser un peu de suspense! Je sais qu'entre Doc et son wraith c'est le jeu du chat et de la souris. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire quand tu dis que cela va être explosif..._

 _Diama56: J'espère que tu vas aimer la personnalité de Persia dans ce chapitre ainsi que le sort que je lui réserve. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'essaie de trouver les bons ingrédients pour construire mes chapitres afin qu'ils plaisent aux lecteurs et qu'ils ne lâchent plus le chapitre!_

 _Guest: Contente que tu adores. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également._

 _Myrtille94: Je suis contente que Doc soit ta mercenaire préférée. Ce chapitre devrait combler une partie de tes attentes._

 _Petite note: des dialogues seront en gras. C'est normal car je voulais les démarquer des autres pour dire que la voix du personnage venait d'outre-tombes._

Chapitre 9

 _Dans la ruche, c'était l'effervescence..._

Tout le monde essayait de trouver Wolf. En vain ! Frost avait fouillé partout avec le second. Cela n'avait rien donné non plus pour les autres. Au bout d'un moment, en plein milieu du couloir, Frost stoppa le second.

\- Toujours rien au niveau des scanners?

\- Toujours rien.

\- Rhaaa, mais ce n'est pas possible ! _Elle ne s'est pas volatilisée tout de même ?!_ Nous avons fouillé partout, même là où se trouvaient les adoratrices. Y a-t-il un endroit qui n'a pas été fouillé ?

\- Nous avons fouillé tous les endroits où elle avait l'habitude d'aller, expliqua le second.

\- C'est bien là le problème ! Attendez...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais ce qui n'a pas été fouillé. La baie des darts...

\- Doc et le troisième officier s'y sont rendus.

\- Certes, mais pas par le chemin secret...

Frost communiqua avec les autres pour qu'ils se rendent vers la baie des darts mais par le chemin «secret». Une fois la communication terminée, Frost recula face au regard du second qui n'était pas franchement amical.

\- Quoi !?

\- C'est quoi ce chemin «secret» ?

\- Un chemin que Wolf a disons découvert pour se rendre plus rapidement à la baie des darts. Comment croyez-vous qu'elle ait réussi à voler le dart lors de sa crise de rébellion ?

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose, _Faustine_...

Frost remarqua que le second insistait bien sur le «Faustine». Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas lui révéler que Techno avait disons «créé» ce chemin en piratant la ruche mais tout en effaçant ses traces. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle répliqua :

\- Non, je ne vous cache rien. Maintenant, allons-y ! J'ai une revanche à prendre.

Ils reprirent la route.

 _Au niveau de la baie des darts, dans un couloir sombre..._

Wolf regardait l'adoratrice qui était en réalité sa «mère». Elle avait changé...elle était plus jeune que dans son souvenir. Fort probablement un «Cadeau de vie», donné par celui qui l'avait engagée pour voler les données de la ruche ! Persia quant à elle ne semblait pas la reconnaître, elle se demandait même qui elle était.

Wolf sourit face à son changement d'apparence, voyant bien que Persia doutait et se posait des questions. Wolf l'observa : elle avait les cheveux plus longs, d'une blondeur plus éclatante. Wolf se souvenait que Persia avait le même âge que Frost, soit 32 ans. Alors que maintenant elle paraissait avoir dans les 26 ans. S'avançant, elle surveilla la réaction de sa mère. Mais elle la regardait comme quelqu'un qui se demandait qui elle avait en face d'elle ?

Wolf eut un petit ricanement, ce qui hérissa Persia.

\- Arrêtes de rire ! Qui es-tu ?

\- Tu as reconnu les autres, mais pas moi !? Tu me déçois grandement...

\- Qui es-tu ? _Réponds-moi !_

Wolf siffla. White apparut à sa droite en montrant les crocs. Persia écarquilla les yeux en voyant le loup. Son regard passa du loup à Wolf...

\- Bonnie...?

\- _Ne. M'appelles. Pas. Comme. Ça !_

Persia s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant la tête. Wolf lui avait envoyé une onde psychique. Se relevant, elle essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez. Elle toisa Wolf, reconnaissant maintenant parfaitement la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

\- Tu as bien changé par rapport aux autres. J'ai pu les reconnaître malgré...leur métamorphose. Mais toi ? Tu es méconnaissable.

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas voulu me reconnaître, toi qui m'a donné la Vie !

\- Ahhh...tu me connais assez bien ma fille ! répliqua Persia d'une voix traînante.

\- _Je ne suis pas ta fille !_

Wolf envoya une autre onde psychique qui coupa le souffle à Persia. Elle lui coupa net la respiration, comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Persia était surprise; jamais au cours de sa jeunesse cette petite peste ne s'était montrée aussi forte !

\- Je suis étonnée, vraiment. Jamais au cours de ta jeunesse tu n'as démontré ce genre de «talent». On devait presque te pousser pour que tu fasses quelque chose. Pourtant, Dieu sait que tu étais prometteuse, plus forte que ton «père» même. Oui, beaucoup plus forte mais aussi très têtue !

\- C'est cela qui ne te plaisait pas. Que je refuse de me plier à tes ordres.

\- Exact ! À cause de tes rebellions, tu as failli mourir plus d'une fois. À cause de cela, il aurait fallut tout recommencer et ça, je ne voulais pas...

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi !? Surveiller une enfant ?

\- _NON !_ Porter un enfant. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu en te portant. Et une fois née, tu ne nous as apporté que des problèmes !

Wolf se retenait de lui écraser le cerveau via l'esprit. Pendant ce temps, Doc et Joke étaient arrivés. Ils demeurèrent cachés. Le troisième officier voulut à un moment intervenir, mais Doc dut l'assommer via un coup de poing sous la mâchoire pour l'en dissuader. Doc préférait écouter attentivement avant d'intervenir, tout en enregistrant la conversation avec un petit appareil.

\- Tu aurais pu refuser, tu sais !

\- ...et empêcher de donner naissance à la future mère des super-soldats ? Non. J'ai dû faire le sacrifice de mon corps mais au final, tu as malheureusement été une déception.

\- Donc, c'est pour de l'argent ?

\- L'argent, le pouvoir et la renommée...au final, tu as été un tel échec ! Si tu es restée en vie, c'est à cause de tes pouvoirs beaucoup plus puissants que ceux de ton père...

\- Quand avez-vous su, le laboratoire et toi?

\- Su quoi !? Que tu ne pouvais donner la vie ? Lorsque tu as eu 14 ans. Je peux te dire que cela m'a mise dans une rage folle ! Neuf mois pour donner naissance à une fille viable et puissante...mais qui hélas était _stérile !_ _J'ai donné mon corps pour un sujet stérile !_

Wolf restait de marbre mais au fond, elle bouillonnait de rage. Doc l'observait. Elle décida de communiquer par télépathie avec les autres et de leur demander de venir. Elles ne tardèrent pas. Frost vint aux nouvelles la première :

\- Alors ?

\- Elle est trop calme...beaucoup trop calme ! J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit près de franchir la limite.

\- Si jamais elle fait un geste pour tuer Persia, alors nous interviendrons !

\- Compris.

Persia devenait hystérique mais Wolf resta tout de même calme.

\- Puis, il y a eu le commando et la délivrance de ton père. Que, soit dit en passant, j'ai pris plaisir à tuer pour effacer toutes les preuves. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que tu allais découvrir tes autres «sœurs» en bocal.

\- Et pour Kira ? Pourquoi l'avoir tuée ?

\- Par vengeance ! Elle me donnait des ordres. À moi ! J'ai pris plaisir à la voir devenir une momie complètement desséchée, vidée par ce wraith. Ensuite j'ai dû survivre, surtout après avoir été sélectionnée. Tu ne peux pas savoir l'enfer que j'ai subi...

\- Tu es devenu la pute d'un wraith ! ironisa Wolf.

\- _Comment oses- tu ?! Je suis quand même celle qui t'a donné la vie !_

\- _J'aurais préféré mourir que de venir au monde !_ répondit froidement Wolf.

Le commando écoutait Wolf, retenant leur souffle.

Mais surtout il fallait retenir Doc qui voulait intervenir pour tuer la traîtresse. Ce fut le troisième officier qui dut s'en charger après qu'on soit allé le réveiller. Il tenait Doc contre lui, un bras sur le ventre et l'autre sur sa gorge. Si Doc bougeait, elle pourrait s'étrangler. Par télépathie, elle lui promit de se venger. Ce à quoi l'officier répondit par un sourire narquois...

\- _Tu m'as fait vivre l'enfer ! Tu m'as traitée comme un animal de laboratoire. Tu as tué Kira, Amy, Pilote, Tira et Sniper ! Et tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est toi !_

\- Eh bien vois-tu, je préfère être dans l'équipe qui gagne !

\- Tu dis que je suis forte, mais tu n'as encore rien vu.

À ce moment-là, tout partit en vrille.

Les yeux de Wolf devinrent wraith et là, elle se promit que sa mère allait souffrir. Connaissant les pouvoirs de sa «fille», Persia ferma les yeux. Les rouvrant, elle vit qu'elle était encore sur la ruche mais que Wolf n'était plus là. Regardant de tous les côtés, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne la voyait plus du tout. Elle pensa d'abord que Bonnie était partie...

S'engageant dans le couloir, elle voulut rejoindre la baie des darts. Mais en sortant du couloir, elle vit soudain un mur.

 _«Me serais-je trompée de chemin ?»_ se demanda Persia.

Retournant sur ses pas, elle erra un bon moment avant de comprendre: elle était en train de tourner en rond.

Elle savait que c'était sa fille la responsable, mais elle ne la voyait toujours pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à courir avant de s'arrêter pour regarder encore autour d'elle. Persia savait que c'était sa fille qui causait cela, mais elle ne savait pourquoi ni comment ! Au bout d'un moment de réflexion, elle sut...

 _Elle était prisonnière d'un cube illusoire._

Dans le laboratoire, les scientifiques voulaient que Bonnie réussisse à en créer un, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ils l'avaient même battue mais elle refusait de le faire. Et maintenant, sa fille avait réussi à l'y enfermer. Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle lui réservait encore !

Au bout d'un moment, de la brume commença à se lever, lui entourant les pieds. Puis elle entendit des pas. Une silhouette apparut mais resta dans l'ombre. Des bruits de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient se firent entendre, venant de la direction de la silhouette. Persia ne reconnut pas cette personne mais elle savait que ce n'était pas sa fille.

\- Qui va là ? Qui êtes-vous ?

La silhouette pencha la tête sur le côté gauche. Cela lui rappela quelqu'un. Au bout d'un moment, la silhouette se mit à parler mais avec une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- **Tu oses demander cela ? Tu ne me reconnais pas...?**

\- Je devrais ?

\- **Oui. Puisque c'est toi qui m'as tuée !**

La silhouette apparut devant elle. Persia retint un cri. Cette personne était Amy ! Du moins c'est ce que Persia en conclut. Des tuyaux lui transperçaient tout le corps, la faisant saigner, d'où le bruit des gouttes. Son teint était blanc, tel celui d'un cadavre; ses cheveux frisés et roux avaient l'éclat de la mort. Persia eut un mouvement de recul face à cette vision cauchemardesque. Elle savait que ce n'était pas réel mais là, elle avait vraiment peur !

Amy s'avança et Persia se retourna pour courir. Elle courut comme une dératée avant de s'arrêter net. Une autre silhouette lui barrait la route : elle était de profil, cachée dans l'ombre. Sa tête penchait avec un angle bizarre sur la gauche. La silhouette se mit aussi à parler avec une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- **Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois. Pourquoi fuir alors que tu sais que tu vas mourir ?**

-Tira ?

\- **Bingo !**

La silhouette se tourna vers Persia afin de se mettre de nouveau de profil; Persia la vit enfin. En voyant Tira, elle faillit vomir. La tête de Tira était penchée de telle manière que son front touchait son épaule gauche.

\- **Tu vas payer pour ton acte !**

Tira s'avança vers Persia qui recula afin de fuir. Mais Amy l'attendait, dégoulinante de sang. Persia allait être prise en sandwich entre les deux, alors qu'elle voulait prendre un couloir sur sa gauche. Elle courut, courut pour échapper à ces deux visions de cauchemars. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta contre le mur organique, tellement elle était fatiguée. Le couloir n'en finissait pas !

\- Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel... elles sont mortes, mortes et enterrées ! Elles n'existent plus !

\- **Mortes, oui. Mais nous «existons» toujours et nous allons te pourrir la vie !**

Persia s'écarta pour voir soudain une personne qui sortait du mur. C'était Sniper ! Sniper s'avançait, telle une morte-vivante. C'était son don. Elle pouvait se cacher sans que personne ne la remarque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une fois sortie du mur, Sniper se tint devant elle. Elle avait une barre qui lui traversait la tête.

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas réelles ! Tu es une illusion, tout comme Amy et Tira !

\- **Une illusion...pourrait-elle faire cela ?**

Sniper griffa soudain le bras de Persia. Cette dernière grimaça en s'apercevant que les griffures étaient réelles, puisqu'elles saignaient.

\- **Tant que Wolf croit en nous, nous sommes réelles !**

Persia poussa Sniper loin d'elle afin de courir vers un autre couloir, se bouchant les oreilles. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était impossible ! Persia avait peur. Elle avait vraiment sous-estimé sa fille.

Elle avait vu trois des cinq femmes tuées. Il ne restait que Pilote et Kira. S'arrêtant de courir, elle se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Soudain, elle entendit des drôles de bruits. Cela ressemblait à quelqu'un qui rampe. Persia s'avança et vit un bras qui agrippait un pan du mur. Elle recula vivement, car du bras de la personne ressortait un os. Le bras prit un meilleur appui plus haut sur le mur afin de se hisser. Persia vit alors qui était cette personne : c'était Pilote, dont les os ressortaient partout de son corps...

Contrairement aux autres, Pilote ne parla pas et ne fit aucun mouvement pour la poursuivre. Au lieu de cela, elle pointa quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Persia. Celle-ci se retourna pour voir une porte, sortie de nulle part.

Elle était curieuse mais alors que les autres arrivaient derrière Pilote, Persia décida instinctivement de se diriger vers la porte, de l'ouvrir pour ensuite s'y engouffrer. Ce qui fut une grosse erreur de sa part...

Derrière la porte se trouvaient des souvenirs : des souvenirs affreux liés à Wolf. Face à la souffrance, la douleur de sa fille, Persia essaya de fermer les yeux, se bouchant également les oreilles. Mais ce fut impossible! C'était comme si une force l'obligeait à regarder et à ressentir la douleur de Wolf. Les images se succédèrent avant de s'arrêter sur le jour où Wolf avait découvert les tubes contenant les corps des sept autres filles. Persia vit sa fille hurler et briser les tubes. L'image se figea, comme si on appuyait sur «pause». Sauf que seul l'arrière-plan était figé. Mais pas Wolf qui referma la bouche. Elle se leva afin de se diriger vers Persia, cette dernière toujours figée. Une fois devant sa mère, Wolf parla :

\- Maintenant, tu sais ce que j'ai vécu et enduré. Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à tes anciennes camarades. Oh non, j'oubliais quelqu'un ! Il te reste encore une personne à voir...d'ailleurs, elle t'attend.

Wolf poussa alors Persia au travers d'une ouverture. Elle atterrit sur les fesses, se retrouvant de nouveau dans les couloirs de la ruche. Elle était entourée de Tira, Amy, Sniper et Pilote qui ne bougeaient pas du tout. Se relevant tout doucement, elle se mit à les toiser toutes mais alors une autre silhouette apparut, lui agrippant soudain la gorge pour l'étrangler. C'était une sorte de momie desséchée mais qui avait une telle force, on aurait dit qu'elle était bien vivante. Persia écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la momie :

\- Ki...Kir...Kira !

\- **Exact ! Et maintenant tu vas souffrir..**.

\- Non! Pitié ! _NONNNNNNNN..._

Soudain, tout disparut. Persia était acculée contre le mur, apeurée comme un animal...

De son côté, Wolf haletait. Son nez saignait et elle était blême comme une aspirine. Elle la toisa avant de s'approcher de Persia, sous le regard de tout le commando. Soudain elle lui empoigna la gorge et la souleva du sol. Dans sa main droite, un couteau étincelait. Frost sortit de sa cachette afin que Wolf ne pose pas de geste fatidique.

\- _BONNIE !_

Les autres la suivaient sauf Doc, toujours retenue tout contre le troisième officier.

\- Bonnie, -pardon Wolf- ne fait pas ça !

Wolf tourna la tête vers son commandant avant de reposer brutalement Persia sur ses pieds, toujours apeurée. Se tournant vers le groupe, Wolf s'éloigna afin de rejoindre ses quartiers. Elle lança alors :

\- Ne fais pas quoi !?

Dès qu'elle fut partie, tout le monde soupira de soulagement. Frost avait remarqué que Wolf tremblait lorsqu'elle était partie vers ses quartiers. Doc se démenait pour échapper à la poigne du troisième officier. Elle y arriva finalement. Elle allait lui donner une leçon avant que Frost n'intervienne :

\- Doc, vas la voir...

\- Mais...?

\- J'ai dit vas la voir. _Tout de suite !_

Doc comprit alors le message que Frost voulait lui faire passer. Elle partit à la recherche de Wolf. Elle s'approcha alors de Persia qui était toujours en état de frayeur. Elle se pencha sur elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Mais pour le moment, tu as des comptes à rendre au Commandant de cette ruche...

Se relevant, elle laissa le second et le troisième officiers la prendre par les bras pour l'emmener en cellule.

Todd avait été prévenu par son second. Il arriva peu après sur les lieux. Il vit la traîtresse se faire emmener. Il allait suivre le groupe, mais Frost le retint.

\- Todd, allez la voir s'il-vous-plaît. J'ai confiance en vous. S'il y a un wraith qui peut l'influencer, c'est bien vous !

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être d'une aide secourable pour..-

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Wolf est en train de subir le contrecoup de ce qu'elle a fait à Persia. Il se peut que Doc ait besoin de vos talents psychiques...

Todd comprit le message et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Doc y était déjà. Il pouvait les entendre parler mais il préféra d'abord rester dans l'ombre pour les écouter...

\- Calmes-toi Wolf...chut.

\- J'ai si froid ! Doc...je...

\- Chut ! Détends-toi ! Tu as utilisé le cube, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- O...ou...oui. Je lui ai montré nos sœurs...disparues. Mais aussi...ma souffrance...ma...douleur...

Wolf claquait des dents lorsqu'elle parlait, comme si dans la pièce il faisait -5°C.

Malgré White qui était roulé en boule près de sa maîtresse, Wolf avait un sentiment de froid. Doc posa la main sur son front : il était brûlant! La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue comme ça, le contrecoup n'avait pas été aussi fort. Cependant, l'ennemi n'était pas sa mère. Repensant à l'intervention de Frost, Doc parla d'une voix calme, même trop calme pour elle :

\- Wolf, tu sais que tu as failli franchir la ligne...

\- No...non... je n'allais...pas...la..tuer...!

\- Tu mens très mal.

Wolf agrippa férocement le bras de Doc et la regarda avec ses yeux de wraith:

\- Je...ne...suis pas...

\- Je sais. Mais tâches de t'en souvenir ! Bon, je vais te donner de quoi dormir. Interdiction de communiquer par télépathie, d'être dans le flux de la ruche ou encore d'utiliser ton esprit. C'est compris ? Tu auras une sacrée gueule de bois demain matin, mais au moins ton esprit sera reposé.

\- Com...compris.

-Bien !

Doc lui donna un cachet. Plus tard, Wolf cessa enfin de trembler et s'endormit. Remontant la couverture, Doc caressa White et partit. Trouvant Todd, elle afficha son fameux sourire avant de lui dire :

\- Je lui ai donné de quoi dormir. Vous voulez bien la surveiller et me prévenir si jamais il y a un problème ?

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Elle a utilisé une technique psychique appelée : le cube illusoire. En gros, la personne crée une illusion qui englobe une autre personne en créant un cube. Laissant les autres en dehors, mais les empêchant de voir jusqu'à la fin de l'illusion. Cette personne est prisonnière et erre dans ce cube, revoyant des choses horribles du passé de celle qui l'y a enfermée. C'est une technique qui requiert beaucoup d'énergie, d'où le contrecoup. Mais il faut savoir que Wolf n'a utilisé qu'une seule fois cette technique. Bien sûr, l'ennemi n'était pas sa mère. De plus, le contrecoup est dû au fait de sa rancœur envers sa mère, face à ses révélations. Elle avait tellement retenu cette haine qu'elle lui a pété à la figure, suivi du contrecoup de cette technique. Mais il y a aussi un facteur qu'il fallait prendre en compte : elle ne devait en aucun cas franchir la limite ! D'où l'intervention de Frost pour éviter que Persia ne meure...

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Le but du laboratoire était de créer des super soldats aux talents psychiques hors normes, sans qu'ils ne ressentent la moindre émotion. Autrement dit, des machines à tuer ! Pouvant tuer femmes, enfants, cela sans ressentir aucune émotion. Wolf a faillit franchir cette limite. Si elle avait tué sa mère, elle aurait prouvé que ce laboratoire avait bien réussi à créer ce super soldat.

Le wraith resta sans voix devant les explications de Doc. Il croyait tout connaître et pouvoir maîtriser cette jeune recrue, mais il se dit qu'il avait devant lui plus qu'un soldat : un parfait lieutenant. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Doc s'approcha doucement de lui, demandant d'une voix pleine de référence pour attirer son attention :

\- Commandant...?

\- Mmmm ? dit Todd en se tournant vers elle

\- Encore autre chose. Que va devenir Persia ?

\- Nous allons l'interroger et je sévirai ensuite au sujet du wraith responsable, répondit Todd.

\- Hummm bien mais...laissez-la en vie.

\- Hum ?

\- Frost voudra lui réserver une mort lente et douloureuse. Sur ce Commandant, je vous laisse.

Puis elle quitta les quartiers.

 _2 heures plus tard..._

Persia fut interrogée, laissée ensuite en vie jusqu'à ce que Frost puisse décider de son sort.

Doc lui fit son rapport et elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Le soir, tout le monde regagna ses quartiers. Doc sifflotait lorsqu'elle entra dans les appartements du troisième officier. Ce dernier pianotait sur sa console, affichant une mine contrariée.

Doc ne portait qu'un t-shirt à manches longues et son pantalon de cuir noir. Souriante, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain moussant. Une fois installée, elle put se détendre...du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle capte les pensées du troisième officier wraith ! Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne prit pas la peine de bloquer ses pensées. Rageant, - surtout qu'elle avait une revanche à prendre - Doc sortit de son bain. Elle n'enfila que sa culotte et son t-shirt et se rendit dans la salle principale.

Le wraith, trop absorbé par ses pensées, ne vit même pas Doc arriver, telle une furie jusqu'à ce qu'elle siffle. Le bruit strident fit rager le wraith qui se retourna vers la source du sifflement avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Doc se tenait une main sur sa hanche gauche, pendant que sa main droite pendait sur le côté. Le t-shirt n'était pas long; le wraith put donc avoir la chance d'admirer les formes d'Hayley et...il ne fut pas déçu du tout !

Elle avait un ventre plat avec un tatouage sur la hanche droite, des tatouages sur ses poignets, identiques à ceux qu'elle portait sur les chevilles. Certes Doc était mince avec des muscles là où il fallait, contrairement à Prisnia. Mais elle était tout de même assez séduisante !

Quant à Doc, elle vit qu'il la matait comme si elle était une adoratrice. C'est cela qui la fit enrager parce qu'elle n'était pas un objet pour le plaisir de Monsieur !

\- Tu as fini de me mater ? Je ne suis pas un objet, Monsieur !

\- Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu vous habiller dans ce cas ! rétorqua le wraith.

\- Sachez que je voulais me détendre, moi ! Mais il a fallu que vous gâchiez tout avec vos pensées, monsieur le bougon. Vous devriez mieux les retenir !

\- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton !

\- Quoi, monsieur serait vexé parce que son adoratrice l'a trahi ? Mais quel dommage, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je devrais peut-être verser une petite larme de crocodile pour elle...?

Le wraith trouvait son corps séduisant certes, mais il n'aimait pas du tout qu'elle lui parle avec ce manque de respect. Elle voulait donc tester ses limites !

\- Si ça ce trouve, vous ne deviez pas être un si bon amant pour elle...

\- ...dit la clown de service !

À ces mots, Doc perdit son sourire pour faire une grimace. Elle avait horreur qu'on la compare à un clown. Elle n'était pas drôle, elle était juste sarcastique et elle pouvait se montrer disons... _très dangereuse,_ comme maintenant !

\- _Tu vas le regretter, crois-moi_...

Sans un mot, elle se jeta sur le wraith.

Ce dernier, pris par surprise n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répliquer. Surtout qu'une fois assise à califourchon sur lui, elle réveilla une certaine zone de son anatomie. Doc ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, tellement la colère la dominait. Au bout d'un moment de lutte, ce fut le wraith qui eut le dessus. Une fois son dos au sol, son t-shirt agrippé par une des mains du wraith, Doc perdit sa suffisance et répliqua :

\- Eh bien maintenant que vas-tu faire, wraith ?

\- Je pourrais te vider et te rendre tes années pour que tu saches ce que cela fait...?

\- Pfffff ! Trouves autre chose ! Durant toute ma vie, j'en ai reçu des coups, mes os ont été brisés. J'ai cru mourir plusieurs fois alors, laisses-moi te dire une chose : _Va te faire foutre !_

Le wraith était bien tenté de mettre sa menace à exécution mais il voyait aussi quelque chose dans ses yeux : la souffrance et la solitude. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait tué son père car il avait tué sa mère. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses amants. Oh, il savait qu'elle en avait sûrement eu. Cependant, il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Et tes amants?

\- _Pardon?!_

 _-_ Te donnaient-ils des coups eux aussi ?

\- Non ! Ils n'arrivaient pas à me satisfaire. J'aime avoir un peu de douleur dans mes rapports sexuels, mais ils n'avaient pas le cran de se lâcher un peu !

\- À moins que ce soit toi qui ne voulait _pas_ leur donner quelque chose...

Doc devint livide. Avait-il deviné ? Non ? _Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas deviné, sinon ce serait la honte pour elle !_

\- Je parie qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a pu entrer dans ton petit sanctuaire. Je veux dire par là que tu es vierge, Hayley.

\- Non, tu te trompes...murmura Doc.

Le wraith demeurait sceptique. Si elle n'était pas vierge, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu plus d'amants ?

En fait, la raison était probablement parce qu'elle était complexée et qu'elle devait se croire incapable de satisfaire un homme, encore moins un wraith.

Se sentant humiliée, Doc regarda le wraith d'un air triste, vraiment triste. Elle baissa la tête tout en murmurant :

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que cela peut faire d'être différente...

\- Humm ? Expliques-toi.

\- Toute ma vie, j'ai envié les autres filles parce que je croyais qu'elles avaient quelque chose de plus que moi. Je me sentais rejetée...j'ai essayé d'être patiente mais au final, même en arrivant ici je me suis sentie différente, frustrée. Prisnia a cru que j'allais te voler à elle, _mais elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !_ Je pense bien que jamais un wraith ne choisirait une partenaire comme moi. _Maintenant, je te le demande: que vas-tu faire, wraith ?_

Il la regarda. Ses yeux brûlaient de rage à cause de l'eau qui allait se transformer en larmes. Certes, Prisnia avait de quoi le satisfaire mais à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, c'est Hayley qu'il imaginait avec lui dans son lit. C'est elle qui le satisfaisait, elle qui l'obsédait malgré le fait qu'elle le provoquait ! Après tout, il aimait bien leurs piques. Il devait sûrement être maso.

Cependant, il devait vérifier quelque chose. Tenant toujours le t-shirt de Doc dans sa main, il fit une torsion afin de le déchirer. Une fois ceci fait, Doc retint son souffle. Sa poitrine était maintenant exposée aux yeux du wraith qui ne disait plus rien.

Le troisième officier observa la poitrine nue de qu'il ne disait rien, ce fut elle qui brisa la glace, non sans une pointe de haine par peur du rejet :

\- C'est bon. Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ?

\- Pas assez à mon goût.

\- _Je te demande pardon ?!_

Doc s'était relevée sur ses coudes afin de bien regarder le wraith. _Avait-elle bien compris ?_

Le regardant, elle vit que ses yeux étaient...elle n'avait pas de mot pour les décrire sauf qu'il était évident que le wraith était excité ! Là, Doc commença un peu à flipper. Puis le wraith se pencha vers elle. Leur visage étant à moins de 1 cm l'un de l'autre lorsque le wraith lui parla :

-Tu as parfaitement compris, Hayley. Je te propose une sorte de deal. Pas de sentiments, juste de quoi nous soulager. Juste le plaisir...je ne te demanderai rien d'autre. Juste ton corps et je t'offre le mien en retour. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Doc fit mine de réfléchir avant de dire :

\- D'accord mais...deux choses : saches que je ne serai _PAS_ une remplaçante de ton adoratrice perdue. Et enfin, je veux que tu laisses le wraith en toi prendre le dessus. C'est bien compris ?

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris...

Avec un sourire carnassier, il prit un des bras de Doc afin de la soulever, la plaçant ensuite sur son épaule droite. Doc poussa un juron qu'il ignora puis il se dirigea vers son lit avant de la balancer sans ménagement dessus! Doc rebondit avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes. Elle lui fit une petite mine outrée avant de lui faire son fameux sourire. Le wraith eut l'eau à la bouche en la voyant presque nue sur son lit de fourrure. Telle une sirène, son corps l'appelait pour être satisfait. Alors il allait lui donner satisfaction bien sûr...

Il enleva son t-shirt. Doc put admirer sa peau, ses abdos ainsi que les nombreux tatouages de sa poitrine. En les voyant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : passer sa langue sur chacun d''eux mais aussi mordre cette belle peau verte ! Le wraith sentit son désir; c'était comme une drogue, une drogue qu'il devait très vite prendre avant d'être consumée. Déjà son sexe comprimé dans son pantalon n'avait qu'une envie : se nicher dans le fourreau de la chair chaude du sexe de sa partenaire. Il l'enleva avant de se diriger vers le lit pour aller rejoindre son amante.

Doc n'en perdait une miette !

Il était grand mais mince comme une panthère avec des tatouages partout sur son corps. Mais ce qui attira plutôt le regard de Doc, c'était son bas-ventre...

 _Oh oui, elle allait passer une sacrée nuit !_ se dit-elle.

Le wraith sauta sur le lit avant de se coucher sur le côté pour observer un peu mieux son amante. Doc ne bougeait pas, sentant le regard de son amant sur elle. D'un geste brusque il la ramena contre lui, ses petits seins venant s'écraser contre la poitrine lisse du wraith. De sa main gauche il prit les cheveux courts de Doc pour lui tirer la tête en arrière afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Et là il la mordilla. Doc ne put se retenir de gémir ni de se frotter contre la poitrine du wraith.

Sans prévenir il la mordit assez violemment. Doc poussa un cri, suivi d'un petit gémissement. La plaie se referma et le wraith lécha les dernières gouttes de sang de la morsure. Entre temps, une des mains de Doc avait commencé à serpenter vers le bas, atteignant le sexe du wraith. L'empoignant, elle le serra assez fort ce qui pour effet de faire gémir le wraith. Souriant malicieusement face à cette réaction, Doc entreprit de le caresser sur toute sa longueur. Cela dura une éternité pour l'officier qui trouvait cela exquis, mais c'était aussi une véritable torture ! Elle prenait son temps pour le faire «souffrir».

Au bout d'un moment, il prit la main de Doc - ainsi que l'autre - pour les rabattre au-dessus de la tête de son amante. Hayley poussa de petites plaintes; apparemment elle n'aimait pas trop que ses mains soit maintenues prisonnières.

Il ignora ses protestations et baissa la tête, la plaçant entre les deux petits globes de chair dont il avait envie depuis bien longtemps. De sa main gauche il emprisonna les poignets de Doc afin que sa main droite puisse prendre en coupe son sein droit. Il le griffa, le suça, le mordilla au point qu'elle put sentir ses dents contre sa chair tendre. Il continua son manège avant de malaxer avec son autre main l'autre sein, jusque là négligé. Doc n'en pouvait plus...ce wraith lui faisait vivre un vrai supplice ! Chaque suçotement, chaque mordillement envoyait une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre, au point où elle était en feu !

Remarquant qu'il ralentissait ses caresses, elle plaqua ses mains dans sa chevelure blanche pour maintenir son visage contre sa poitrine afin qu'il continue, tout en lui griffant le cuir chevelu avec ses ongles.

\- Humm, continue...aïe...non, n'arrêtes pas !...Humm c'est ça. Maintenant, plus fort...ahhhh !

Le wraith se régalait en entendant les gémissements de sa partenaire. Il savourait cette poitrine qui lui avait été longtemps refusée. Arrêtant ses caresses, il descendit lentement sur son ventre avant d'atteindre la culotte assez aguicheuse. Pas la peine de prendre des pincettes; il était wraith après tout ! Alors il la lui déchira afin d'observer l'objet de sa convoitise. Néanmoins, il fut surpris de découvrir que Doc avait le sexe complètement épilé ! Mais il n'en avait cure. Il plongea la tête directement entre ses jambes afin de se régaler de cette chair rose et luisante qui n'attendait que lui.

Il la mordit doucement, la lécha, la suçota. Écartant les lèvres, il suçota plus fortement au point que Doc dut s'agripper aux fourrures du lit. Elle eut un mouvement du bassin vers son amant. Doc le sentit ensuite entrer un doigt, puis un autre. La sensation était indescriptible ! Elle avait chaud, elle voulait être soulagée. Elle sentait l'orgasme arriver à grande vitesse. Retirant ses doigts, il la suçota de nouveau au point où l'orgasme de sa partenaire se déclencha enfin. Doc releva son torse afin de plaquer la tête de son amant sur son sexe pour qu'il la boive entièrement. Son nectar était divin, constata le wraith. Doc était pantoise, haletant doucement. Ohhhhh mais il allait quand même le payer pour l'avoir torturée de la sorte !

Le surprenant, elle lui faucha les bras afin de se relever et le poussa à se mettre sur le dos, se plaçant ensuite sur lui. Le wraith en resta interloqué mais amusé. Il décida de se laisser faire.

Doc regard son amant dans les yeux. Elle lui dit d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Maintenant, c'est mon tour...

Elle pencha la tête vers son épaule gauche et le mordit avec le peu de force de ses dents - elle n'avait des dents pointues comme celles d'un requin !

Puis elle lécha goulûment sa peau lisse jusqu'à ses nombreux tatouages. Sur son passage elle mordillait, suçotait la chair du wraith qui répondait à chaque fois par des grognements de satisfaction. Doc pouvait sentir son érection contre son ventre. Il déjà bien dur...hummm, elle allait vraiment se régaler !

Tout en continuant sa route, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'érection impressionnante du wraith. Le regardant, elle se lécha les lèvres sensuellement avant de prendre le gland sensible dans sa bouche. La sensation ressentie poussa le wraith à donner un coup de rein afin qu'elle continue. Tout en suçotant le gland, Doc le caressait plus bas avec sa main sur toute sa longueur. Puis elle lécha cette longueur avant de prendre entièrement son sexe dans sa bouche. Elle le faisait entrer et sortir de sa bouche, tout en plaçant ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant afin de les écarter plus, mais aussi pour mieux s'y appuyer.

Le troisième officier haletait fortement, tellement c'était bon ! Jamais Prisnia n'avait réussi à lui faire une fellation digne de ce nom. Mais Doc y arrivait très bien. Au point qu'il sentait que ce serait dur de ne pas venir trop tôt. Il voulait l'arrêter pour pouvoir éjaculer dans son fourreau chaud, mais apparemment son amante voulait sentir sa semence dans sa bouche d'abord. Doc le lui fit clairement comprendre en accélérant le rythme tout en lui griffant les cuisses, mais surtout par télépathie :

\- _«Pas question que je sois interrompue...»._

Au bout d'un moment, le corps de l'officier se crispa. Le liquide chaud envahit la bouche de son amante. Doc n'en perdit pas une goutte ! Elle le nettoya ensuite puis elle se lécha les lèvres en murmurant :

\- Miammmm !

C'en était trop pour lui. Le wraith décida d'inverser leur position en la faisant basculer sous lui :

\- Fini de jouer maintenant !

\- Enfin !

D'une simple poussée, son gros sexe envahit le fourreau chaud de son amante qui poussa un cri de douleur à cause de sa brutalité, plantant ses ongles dans les bras de l'officier. Après tout, cela faisait X années qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'aventure avec un mâle ! Une fois qu'elle fut bien prête, il se mit à bouger en donnant des coups de rein assez violents mais il savait que Doc en raffolait. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules tout en répondant avec enthousiasme aux coup de reins de son wraith.

Elle haletait, gémissait. Punaise que cet amant était...? Non, aucun mot sur Terre ne lui correspondait.

\- Plus vite... plus fort...oui, oui ooohhhhh mon Dieu !

Le wraith se régalait férocement de ses gémissements. Il appréciait aussi le fait qu'elle tentait de le griffer avec ses ongles d'humaine. Oh oui, ils allaient passer de bons moments ensemble dans l'avenir, surtout lui! C'était une danse où douleurs et plaisirs se mêlaient. Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir et lui non plus...

Au moment de l'orgasme, Doc agrippa fermement la crinière de son amant et de son autre main elle essaya de griffer sa peau, tout en hurlant son plaisir. Le wraith sur le bord également de l'orgasme, rejeta sa tête en arrière pour hurler sa jouissance mais tout en continuant à maintenir Doc. Il laissa sa semence brûlante inonder le sexe de sa partenaire tout en la serrant contre son torse. Sentir ses doux seins contre lui était un besoin viscéral.

Quand la tension retomba, Doc mit du temps à retrouver son souffle et sa voix. Son corps lui faisait mal partout. Même s'il guérissait, elle savait qu'elle garderait certains bleus et la marque des griffes de son amant. Ne voulant pas l'écraser sous son poids, le wraith roula sur le côté pour ensuite la fixer doucement. Doc était encore sur un petit nuage! Croisant le regard de son wraith, elle dit :

\- Whoa, ça c'était...

\- Hummm ?

\- Je ne trouve pas de mots, tellement c'était bien ! Humm j'aurais voulu connaître ce genre d'extase avec mes autres amants auparavant. Sur ce, merci. Moi je vais aller me coucher.

Faisant mine de se lever, Doc allait prendre le t-shirt du wraith pour le lui lancer quand elle sentit deux bras puissants la ramener tout contre son torse lisse, couvert de tatouages. Se tortillant, elle essaya de se libérer mais en vain. Tournant la tête elle lui dit :

\- Mais lâches-moi donc !

\- Il n'en est pas question.

\- Euhhh quoi !? On a un deal tous les deux, tu te rappelles tête de mule ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Moi aussi. Maintenant, il faut que tu me laisses dormir. Je ne suis pas ton adoratrice ! Et je dois être en forme demain pour affronter mes sœurs, parce qu'elles ont ressenti notre partie de plaisir.

\- On a un deal, c'est vrai. Cela ne veut pas dire que je dois te chasser de mon lit comme si tu étais mon adoratrice. Je me fous de l'avis du reste du commando. Tu restes avec moi...?

\- Pourquoi ? Après tout, c'est juste une histoire de sexe, c'est tout ! Pourquoi m'invites-tu à rester dormir à tes côtés alors que tu le refusais à Prisnia ?

\- Elle était mon adoratrice, pas toi.

\- Donc je suis quoi, moi ?

\- Mon amante. Et mon égale.

Sur ces mots, Doc arrêta de gigoter. Observant le wraith, elle comprit qu'il était sincère. Aussi reposa-t-elle le t-shirt par terre. Elle se colla tout contre la poitrine du wraith; il se détendit.

Mais avant de s'endormir, il entendit Doc marmonner :

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre...

Le wraith eut alors un sourire avant de s'endormir.

 _Doc avait raison sur le fait qu'il lui faudrait affronter le reste du commando..._

Elles avaient toutes ressenti le plaisir que Doc avait partagé avec le troisième officier. Chacune avait réagit différemment :

Pour Techno qui était dans les bras de son wraith, ce fut :

\- Doc a fini par coucher avec lui ? Oh mon Dieu !

Le technicien qui avait sourit malicieusement s'était prit un oreiller en plein visage. Il pensait que Techno aurait accepté de le faire dans le but de faire enrager sa sœur d'arme. Mais il s'était trompé...

Scientist qui méditait s'était crispée avant de baragouiner dans sa langue :

 _*- Ça y est, ça vient de commencer. Rhaaaaaa, les jeunes !*_

Pour Frost qui lisait un livre, elle le lâcha soudain avant de se tenir la tête d'une main :

\- _Non mais, j'y crois pas ! Je dirige des ados ! Rhaaaa !_

Cependant pour Wolf la réaction fut plus violente. Elle dormait mais se réveilla en sursaut, comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais rêve. Haletante, elle dit :

\- Doc...ahhhh...je crois que je vais vomir !

Mettant la main sur sa bouche, elle eut le temps de se vider l'estomac avant de ressentir une violente migraine.

 _Le lendemain..._

Doc alla retrouver ses sœurs dans leur anciens quartiers pour discuter de sa nuit de «folie». Quand elle arriva, elle vit Frost, Scientist et Wolf qui lui lançaient des regards noirs. Techno de son côté était plutôt amusée. Doc rompit la glace :

\- Heu...Bonjour !?

\- Hayley Jokera Quinn ! commença Frost. J'espère que ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit était bien un cauchemar, et non pas ce que je pense être.

Doc lui fit un sourire crispé. Frost baissa la tête avant de commenter :

\- Ha, on dirait bien que je dirige des enfants !

\- Tu n'aurais pas perdu la tête ? la sermonna Scientist. C'est un wraith, nom d'un chien !

\- Ça je le sais! Mais on a un deal tout les deux. C'est juste du sexe...

\- Je ne veux pas de détails. J'espère en tout cas que je ne retrouverai pas un de mes «hommes» changé en adoratrice ! siffla Frost.

\- Aucun risque, répliqua Doc. Il m'a dit qu'il me voyait comme son égale.

\- _Pardon ?!_ Il t'a dit ça ? s'exclama Scientist.

\- Oui, et je l'ai cru ! De toute façon, pourquoi me sermonnez-vous ? Cela aurait très bien pu être Maxine !

Techno n'osa pas répondre car Doc avait raison. Si elle et le wraith ne l'avaient pas fait, eh bien c'est elle et Logie qui seraient passés à l'acte.

\- Bah...laissons tomber. On savait que cela arriverait tôt au tard ! dit Frost. Cependant, j'espère que tu dis vrai, sinon ton wraith devra me passer sur le corps ! Fais attention tout de même.

\- C'est promis Faustine !

Doc sourit. Frost lui rendit son sourire aussi, ainsi que Techno et Scientist. Wolf par contre était à part, se tenant la tête.

\- Par contre si vous succombez, dit-elle, bloquez vos pensées par pitié ! Je me suis réveillée cette nuit à cause de tes ébats, Doc. Beurk ! Je ne veux plus revivre cela.

\- Dis-toi que cela t'arrivera aussi, Bonnie ! lui répliqua Doc.

\- Sûrement pas...marmonna Wolf tristement.

Les autres n'insistèrent pas, bien que Techno la charriait un peu. Puis Frost annonça quelque chose :

\- J'ai réfléchi au sort de Persia...

\- Et ? demanda Wolf.

\- La mort serait un châtiment bien trop doux pour elle. Je lui réserve autre chose. Par contre, nous allons la remettre à Atlantis.

Là, les filles ne reconnaissaient plus Frost ! Pourquoi prévenir Atlantis ? Frost devina leur question et y répondit :

\- Pour leur montrer que je tiens toujours parole. Techno, pourrais-tu me préparer deux mini-bombes qui pourront neutraliser le camouflage des jumpers ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je vais aller voir Todd...

Puis elle sortit pour aller expliquer au Commandant wraith ce qu'elle avait en tête, concernant Persia. Mais il lui fallait aussi contacter Atlantis...

 _Plus tard..._

Sheppard marchait avec son équipe vers le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Frost. Ce lieu se trouvait sur la planète où Kira était morte. Il va sans dire que cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Sheppard. Alors il avait également prévu du renfort. Il se souvenait très bien du message envoyé par Frost...

 _ ***** Flash Back*_

 _Il était en train de déjeuner à la cafétéria lorsque McKay vint le trouver pour lui dire qu'il venait de recevoir une transmission. Laissant son repas de côté, Sheppard suivit le scientifique jusqu'à la plate-forme. McKay ordonna alors d'ouvrir un canal vidéo. Frost apparut sur l'écran...du moins il supposa que c'était elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le confirme._

 _\- Bonjour Sheppard ! Eh bien vous faites une drôle de tête ! C'est moi, Frost._

 _\- Vous avez bien changé depuis la dernière fois. Vous faites plus..._

 _\- ….wraith ? compléta Frost. Hummm oui mais passons ! J'ai quelque chose que j'aimerais vous remettre._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Persia._

 _Sheppard ne dit plus un mot. Il se doutait bien que ce commando avait réussi à mettre la main sur Persia et qu'elles l'avaient fort probablement exécutée. Mais lorsque Frost se mit à rire, Sheppard eut soudain des doutes..._

 _\- Oh colonel ! Non ce n'est pas un corps que je vais vous remettre mais bel et bien une personne vivante ! dit Frost, très amusée de sa tête._

 _\- Pourquoi ce revirement dites-moi ?_

 _\- Vous verrez. Pour le moment je vous donne rendez-vous sur la planète où Kira est morte. Vous viendrez mais je veux que vous veniez SEUL avec votre équipe et seulement vous ! Au revoir, Sheppard._

 _Dès la fin de la communication, Sheppard alla demander la permission à Sam Carter de se rendre en mission sur cette planète. Mais elle aussi était sceptique..._

 _Elle accepta finalement mais à la condition qu'il emmène avec lui des jumpers occultés._

 _*Fin du Flash Back*_

Une fois sur le lieu du rendez-vous, Sheppard et son équipe ne virent personne. Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette apparaisse...Frost.

Elle était suivie de Scientist. Il manquait Wolf, Doc et Techno. Sheppard remarqua en effet que les jeunes femmes étaient plus jeunes et avaient une apparence plus hybride wraith/humain.

\- Où est Persia ? demanda tout de suite Sheppard.

\- Chaque chose en son temps Colonel ! D'abord, je dois faire une petite chose...

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ceci Colonel...

Frost claqua des doigts. Techno apparut, lançant ensuite deux boules qui atterrirent sur les jumpers occultés. Du moins ils étaient occultés jusqu'à ce que les boules les touchent !

Sheppard et les autres pointèrent immédiatement leur armes sur les trois jeunes femmes.

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote, Colonel ? Maintenant, vous allez abaisser vos armes.

\- Pour que vous puissiez nous tuer ? lança Ronon.

\- Bien dans ce cas...Wolf, Doc... amenez le «paquet» !

Doc et Wolf apparurent, tenant entre elles une silhouette encapuchonnée. Elles la poussèrent devant le groupe des atlantes, la faisant mettre genoux à terre avant de rejoindre leur groupe. Sheppard s'approcha pour enlever son capuchon. Il découvrit alors une femme de toute évidence dans la soixantaine qui tremblait. Regardant le commando, il leur demanda :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- À votre avis Colonel ? lui répondit Frost.

Là, Sheppard comprit soudainement _qui_ était la personne qu'il avait devant lui : c'était Persia qui de toute évidence avait été «vidée» par un wraith. Teyla qui s'était approchée releva la tête pour leur dire :

\- Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire une telle chose ?

\- Si j'étais vous Teyla, je ne prendrais pas trop Persia en pitié ! Surtout lorsque vous aurez vu et écouté ceci :

Frost lança un cristal à Sheppard qui le rattrapa.

\- C'est un enregistrement entre Wolf et sa mère. Elle travaillait pour un wraith de l'alliance de Todd. Elle voulait voler des données et nous détruire. Si elle avait pu réussir son coup, alors vous vous seriez retrouvés avec toute une flotte de ruches en direction d'Atlantis, à l'heure où nous parlons. Mais ne nous remerciez pas surtout ! Quant à Persia, son sort actuel est pire que la mort que je lui réservais au début. Elle-même en a été étonnée d'ailleurs...

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Persia était dans sa cellule lorsqu'elle vit Frost s'approcher._

 _\- Tu viens finir le boulot, je suppose ? lui demanda-t-elle, amère._

 _\- Ce que tu as fais, aucun humain, aucune mère ne ferait cela à son enfant._

 _\- Bonnie n'est pas une enfant ordinaire ! Elle aurait pu devenir la mère d'une nouvelle et grande espèce, mais il a fallut qu'elle naisse stérile...quel gâchis !_

 _\- Le seul gâchis est que tu ne sois pas morte. Mais je vais y remédier..._

 _Frost laissa alors le second qui l'avait suivie ouvrir la cellule pour qu'il puisse y entrer. Persia recula, comprenant qu'il serait son bourreau mais lorsqu'elle entendit le rire de Frost, elle eut soudain peur :_

 _\- J'ai dit que j'allais y remédier mais...je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te tuer. Le second va juste te vider, jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'une vieille mamie dans les 68 ans. Puis, je te livrerai à Atlantis dans cet état !_

 _\- Non, pitié Faustine ! Noooonnnn !_

 _*Fin du Flash Back*_

\- Voilà l'histoire. Sachez que si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour vous démontrer que nous pouvons être vraiment impitoyables au besoin.

\- Mais vous n'êtes plus humaines, Frost! ajouta Teyla. Vous êtes devenues une expérience, un outil pour Todd...

\- Non Teyla. Nous avons juste été «améliorées». Todd a agi pour nous, pas comme ceux qui ont créé Wolf. Certes, je sais bien que nous serons utiles à Todd, mais il comprend très bien maintenant qu'il ne faut surtout pas nous sous-estimer. N'est-ce-pas Wolf ?

\- En effet! Todd n'est pas comme ceux qui m'ont utilisée auparavant. C'est pas comme vous, vous qui avez transformé un wraith en humain avant que celui-ci ne devienne une abomination!

\- Sur ce, ajouta Frost, je dois vous dire adieu. Ah, encore autre chose Sheppard...si jamais vous lancez vos jumpers à notre poursuite, je les fais exploser.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas !?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Sheppard ? Je tiens _toujours_ mes promesses. Au revoir ou plutôt, à dans un proche avenir. Je suis sûre que l'on se reverra bientôt, voire très bientôt.

Le commando était en train de disparaître quand retentit derrière eux la voix de Ronon:

\- Vous n'êtes rien pour lui, vous le savez? Un jour il vous jettera comme des déchets.

Le commando s'arrêta net. Frost se retourna avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

\- Hahahah, Ronon. Venant de vous, c'est tellement ridicule!

Frost braqua alors son regard sur Sheppard avant d'ajouter:

\- Contrairement à vous Sheppard, Todd a de l'honneur et il sait reconnaître le courage et les dons chez les humains. Mais cela, vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce-pas Sheppard ? Sinon pourquoi vous a-t-il redonné toutes vos années de vie lorsque vous vous êtes enfuis des cellules Genii, au lieu de «finir le travail» ?

Sheppard ne disait plus rien. Parce que Frost avait raison sur ce point.

\- De plus, je sais qu'il a besoin de nous, tout comme nous avons besoin de lui. Je connais ses «antécédents». Je sais à quoi m'en tenir, contrairement à vous. Mais jamais vous ne le tuerez Sheppard, parce que vous avez également besoin de lui. Après tout, Todd est un allié précieux pour Atlantis, un allié qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir comme ennemi !

Frost se retourna afin de partir, lançant un :

\- Au fait Teyla... toutes mes félicitations !

Le commando disparut, tel des fantômes. Sheppard vit alors un dart disparaître. Ronon demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On rentre avec Persia. Nous verrons ce que dira Carter...

 _Sur la ruche..._

Une fois le commando de retour sur la ruche, Todd les attendait.

\- Alors ?

\- Oh, ça s'est très bien passé. Quelque chose me dit que nous allons les revoir très bientôt Commandant !

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? Vous avez bien aimé le châtiment de Perisa ? Et le rapprochement de Doc et son wraith ? C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit mais il en valait la peine. J'ai déjà une petite idée sur pour la suite. Je vous souhaite une bon week end.**

 **A bientôt !**

Dante Bloody Crow Wolf


	11. Chapter 11

_N/A: Bonjour, je suis désolée pour ce retard mais je viens de trouver un travail de préparatrice de commande. Étant donné les horaires, j'étais fatiguée et l'inspiration ne venait plus. Je tiens à me faire pardonner en vous donnant ce chapitre._

 _Chapitre classé «M»._

 _Lamia22 : Persia is dead ! Enfin elle a été châtier. Je dois te dire que le passage entre Doc et son wraith ne fut pas une mince affaire pour moi. J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de lemon, contente que tu trouves que j'ai bien écris ce passage. Si j'ai pu en arriver là c'est en partie grâce à toi et de tes remarques._

 _Guest : Contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ci aussi._

 _Diama56 : C'est vrai qu'en tant que Bêta tu lis en premier le chapitre mais c'est grâce à toi que les chapitres arrive finit pour être lu par tout le monde.C'est vrai que la mort de Perisa était approprié, je voulais qu'elle ressente la souffrance de sa fille, ce qu'elle enduré à cause d'elle. J'attend avec impatience ton avis sur ce chapitre._

 _Myrtille94 : Contente que tu ai aimé le rapprochement entre Doc et son wraith. Quand à ta question « Wolf a vraiment beaucoup souffert : mais es ce que le châtiment de sa mère sera suffisant pour réussir à chasser toutes ses angoisses ? », je pense que tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre._

Chapitre 10

 _Sur la ruche..._

Depuis que Persia avait été remise entre les mains des gens d'Atlantis, les activités avaient repris sur la ruche. Doc lançait toujours des pics au troisième officier mais ils se «réconciliaient» la nuit d'après. Scientist aidait toujours le chef scientifique ainsi que Todd lorsqu'il venait travailler au laboratoire. Techno améliorait ou réparait les circuits de la ruche. Frost entraînait les nouveaux wraiths, ainsi que Wolf.

Tout allait bien...jusqu'à cette journée qui allait tout changer.

Wolf s'entraînait avec White pour mieux améliorer ses réflexes. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, Wolf dut arrêter l'entraînement. White semblait fatigué, il haletait. Puis sans prévenir, il se coucha sur le côté droit, comme s'il était terrassé ! Inquiète, Wolf se précipita vers lui.

\- White !

Le loup haletait, comme si quelque chose lui comprimait la poitrine. Wolf voyait bien qu'il souffrait. Posant la main sur son flan, elle sentit quelque chose. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle décida de le prendre dans ses bras pour aller voir Doc, pensait qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

 _Dans les quartiers du troisième officier..._

Après une séance de sexe délicieuse, Doc s'étira comme un chat. Elle regarda son amant, voulant ajouter quelque chose, quand elle sentit la présence de Wolf. La colère prit le dessus. Attrapant le t-shirt de Joke, Doc allait dire ses quatre vérités à Wolf. Ouvrant la porte, elle commença :

\- J'espère que tu...

Mais Doc ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit Wolf qui paniquait en tenant White.

\- Wolf ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. White ne va pas bien du tout !

\- Heu...d'accord. Donnes-moi 2 minutes.

Au bout de 2 minutes, Doc s'était habillée. Elle emmena Wolf dans son antre. Posant White sur une table, Wolf laissa Doc l'examiner.

\- Racontes-moi ce qui c'est passé.

\- On s'entraînait à l'esquive, quand soudain il s'est mis à haleter et il s'est ensuite couché sur le côté. Je l'ai touché...j'ai senti comme une boule.

Doc palpa le ventre du loup et sentit effectivement quelque chose. Prenant un scanner fabriqué par Techno, elle le passa au-dessus du corps de White. L'image sur le scanner montra une masse sur le pancréas du loup. Doc poussa un soupir. Elle savait - même si elle n'était pas vétérinaire - que cette masse était anormale...

Wolf quant à elle trépignait, paniquée. Elle demanda :

\- Alors ? S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi ! Je n'aime pas ce silence.

\- Je dois aller voir Frost. Toi, restes ici et surveilles-le, compris ?

\- Mais _Doc, attends !_

Doc était déjà partie rejoindre Frost, laissant Wolf seule avec son loup.

 _Sur le pont de commandement..._

Frost s'en allait rejoindre Todd. Celui-ci voulait la voir à propos de quelque chose qui semblait très important. Une fois sur le pont, Frost se dirigea vers le Commandant qui semblait vraiment mécontent. Arrivée devant lui, elle le salua d'un signe de tête respectueux.

\- Commandant, vous vouliez me voir ?

\- En effet. J'ai eu des rapports assez comment dire... inquiétants de la part de mes espions.

\- Comment cela ?

Mais Todd ne put terminer sa phrase quand il vit Doc arriver. Elle était assez inquiète. Frost se tourna elle aussi vers Doc :

\- Doc, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Frost.

Doc baissa la tête et se tritura les mains avant de la relever et de parler :

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce que nous redoutions vient de se produire...

Doc baissa de nouveau la tête, laissant planer le doute sur ce dont elle voulait parler. Frost sembla comprendre, mais pas Todd.

\- White est malade. Très malade. Il a une tumeur assez grosse. Je peux l'enlever, mais j'ai peur que cela ne revienne plus tard à un autre endroit non opérable.

Forst poussa un soupir avant de se tenir la tête, l'air triste. Elle savait -depuis leurs «améliorations»- qu'un jour, le loup allait les quitter. Wolf n'en avait pas conscience car c'était son ami. Et pour le commando, c'était leur mascotte. De plus, c'était grâce à White que Wolf avait repris goût à la vie, après la mort d'Amy, de Tira, de Sniper et de Pilote. Frost redoutait le jour où le loup devrait les quitter. Secrètement, elle avait peur que Wolf retombe dans le mutisme et la solitude.

\- Vas la rejoindre et attends-moi.

Doc quitta le pont, laissant Frost avec Todd. Se tournant vers le Commandant, Frost lui posa la question qui allait peut-être sauver la vie du loup.

\- Je dois vous poser une question; cela pourrait sauver la vie de quelqu'un. S'il-vous-plaît, ne tournez pas autour du pot parce que là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment! Il pourrait y avoir un impact majeur sur l'avenir de Wolf.

\- Je vous écoute...?

\- Le don de vie, est-ce qu'il peut s'appliquer à un animal ?

Todd pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant avant de reporter son attention vers le reste du pont. Frost le regarda et fit un geste qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Frost lui agrippa l'avant-bras afin qu'il se tourne de nouveau vers elle. Le wraith obtempéra, tout en lui lançant un regard menaçant. Elle savait qu'elle allait trop loin, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'avoir cette réponse ! Lâchant le bras du wraith, Frost se mit à lui parler d'une voix où l'émotion était palpable :

\- Désolé. Mais j'ai besoin de cette réponse. Autant vous dire pourquoi, mais pas ici...

Frost quitta le pont de commandement et Todd la suivit. Une fois dans le couloir, Todd patienta jusqu'à ce Frost lui dise la vraie raison de cette question. Une fois devant lui, elle parla :

\- White est spécial pour Wolf. Il lui permet de rester, comment dire...? Enfin, White est un baume pour elle. Après la mort de Tira, d'Amy, de Sniper et de Pilote, elle a changé. Elle était vide, on sentait dans son regard qu'elle n'avait plus le goût de vivre. En fait, elle se sentait responsable de leurs morts. Je sentais qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas normale. Sans ce loup, je pense qu'elle se serait éteinte, mais il est arrivé dans sa vie. Et la joie lui est revenue. Pour nous, il est une mascotte et un membre de la famille !

Todd écoutait avec attention le récit de Frost, même s'il avait du mal à comprendre le lien qui unissait Wolf et le loup albinos. Pour lui, c'était une marque de faiblesse mais pour la recrue, c'était une partie de sa force.

\- Nous savions qu'un jour, ce loup nous quitterait. Mais nous espérions qu'il vive un peu plus longtemps. Je sais que pour vous, en tant que wraith, cela ne rime à rien...et c'est même une faiblesse, parce qu'il n'est qu'un animal. Mais pour Wolf, cela fait partie de sa force ! Sans lui, je ne sais pas si je retrouverai la recrue que j'ai entraînée. Donc, répondez-moi maintenant : est-ce que le don de vie fonctionne sur un animal ?

Todd regarda la jeune femme et finit par répondre. Mais la réponse n'était pas celle que Frost espérait :

\- Non, il ne fonctionne pas sur les animaux.

Frost écarquilla les yeux d'effroi avant de baisser la tête. Elle aurait voulu entendre une autre réponse. Elle allait devoir expliquer ça à la jeune recrue. Elle n'aimait pas annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un de ses hommes !

\- Bon. Je dois aller voir Wolf...

Baissant la tête, elle partit rejoindre Doc.

 _Dans l'antre de Doc..._

Wolf n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le retour de Doc. Elle caressait White qui respirait péniblement. Elle savait qu'il était malade. Wolf savait qu'un jour il allait la quitter. Mais elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive maintenant. Soudain, elle vit Doc entrer, l'air grave.

\- Wolf, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

\- Il est malade, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui. Très malade. Il a une tumeur assez grosse. Je peux l'opérer, mais j'ai peur que le problème ne soit résolu qu'à moitié...

\- _Fais-le !_

Wolf s'était exclamée, coupant les explications de Doc. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite, aussi dure soit-elle ! Wolf savait qu'un jour son cher loup allait la quitter. Mais elle ne voulait jamais y penser, elle avait trop besoin de lui. Malgré l'amour du commando, seul White arrivait à la calmer, voire même à la comprendre sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot. C'était égoïste, mais elle voulait garder son loup pour toujours ! Voyant des larmes qui commençaient à couler sur les joues de Wolf, Doc baissa la tête, compatissante. Mais elle devait continuer pour que la jeune recrue comprenne bien la situation.

\- Wolf, écoutes-moi attentivement. Même si je retirais la tumeur, elle risquerait de revenir à un autre endroit qui alors pourrait être inopérable. Je suis désolée, mais tu savais que ce jour allait arriver tôt ou tard !

Wolf ne disait plus rien. Caressant le museau du loup, elle demanda, pleine d'espoir :

\- Je sais qu'il y a un autre moyen. Le Don de Vie des wraiths. Cela pourrait le guérir et il pourrait vivre encore un moment !

\- Cela ne marchera pas, annonça Frost.

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête vers leur commandant qui avait l'air triste. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, bras et chevilles croisés. Frost parla alors d'une voix triste, monotone.

\- Le Don de Vie ne marche pas sur les animaux, Wolf. J'ai posé moi-même la question à Todd. Il ne reste que l'opération !

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas possible ! murmura Wolf, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il...il doit y avoir une autre solution ! Je refuse de le laisser mourir...non !

Wolf était sur le point de faire une crise. Ses yeux étaient en mode wraith et tout tremblait autour d'elle. Wolf avait la rage au ventre. Doc recula tandis que Frost se rapprocha afin de faire valoir son autorité.

\- _Wolf, ça suffit !_ Je sais que tu es en colère, mais il n'y a _pas_ d'autre solution.

\- _Non, je refuse qu'il meure ! Je suis sûre que le Don fonctionne ! Il ne veut pas comprendre puisque c'est un wraith. Il croit que c'est une faiblesse de s'attacher à un animal ! Mais c'est grâce à ce loup que je suis toujours là_. _SANS LUI, JE SERAIS MORTE !_

Le pouvoir de Wolf vibrait dans la pièce. Une onde d'énergie balaya Frost et Doc qui se retrouvèrent propulsées par terre, vers la porte. Wolf se tenait debout, pleurant comme jamais, soufflant comme un cheval après une course effrénée. Soudain, une silhouette apparut devant la porte : Todd.

Curieux, le wraith avait suivi Frost. Il avait écouté toute la conversation. Il fut impressionné par la démonstration de pouvoir de la recrue. Mais il se devait en tant que Commandant de remettre la recrue à sa place.

\- Commandant...murmura Wolf.

\- J'ai entendu votre conversation, dit le wraith.

Wolf retint sa respiration. Le wraith avait tout entendu ! Ce n'était pas bon du tout, surtout qu'il parlait d'une voix calme mais... très froide.

\- Frost t'a dit la vérité. Le Don ne peut marcher sur les animaux. Mais tu as raison sur un point, je ne peux pas comprendre ton lien avec ce loup. Cependant, je ne mentirais jamais à l'une d'entre vous.

\- Pas intentionnellement ! Vous avez besoin de nous, alors vous feriez tout pour qu'on ne se rebelle pas contre vous. Mais pour vous, un animal ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvé ! argumenta Wolf.

\- Wolf...? murmura Doc en signe d'avertissement.

Todd soupira. La jeune recrue avait le don de l'irriter. Mais elle représentait aussi un défi pour lui. Le Commandant pensait qu'elle pourrait un jour devenir un excellent lieutenant. Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui démontrait qu'elle avait l'étoffe d'une jeune reine wraith. Sans leur vanité bien sûr ! Pour autant, sa curiosité envers le lien qui unissait la jeune fille au loup prit le dessus.

\- Pourquoi protéger cet animal ?

\- «Cet animal» se nomme White ! Par rapport à un autre loup sur Terre, celui-ci est très spécial. Il a au moins sauvé à tour de rôle chaque membre de ce commando. Il a affronté la mort, plus souvent qu'aucune d'entre nous ! Il mérite de vivre autant que nous. Et il vaut n'importe qui. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

Se tournant vers Doc qui essayait de se relever, Wolf demanda :

\- Combien de temps lui restera-t-il, si tu l'opères ?

\- Heu...six mois ou un an...

Wolf réfléchit au pour et au contre et annonça :

\- Opères-le tout de suite.

Puis, elle sortit pour regagner les quartiers qu'elle partageait avec le Commandant. Frost aida Doc à se relever.

\- Fais au plus vite. Commandant, pourrais-je vous parler en privé ? Laissons Doc travailler...

Todd suivit Frost qui se remettait doucement de «l'attaque» de Wolf. S'arrêtant dans le couloir, elle se tourna vers le wraith et dit sincèrement :

\- Je suis désolée que vous ayez dû entendre notre conversation. Cela dit, c'était plus la rage qui parlait chez elle, plutôt que la raison. Je sais qu'elle vous a offensé. Mais elle a raison sur une point : nous savons que vous feriez tout pour que nous restions de votre côté. J'en ai conscience mais comparé à Atlantis, vous avez de bien meilleures raisons. Depuis que le cycle à été brisé par eux, je sais que vous devez tout faire pour survivre. Ce que j'admire chez vous, c'est que vous ne voulez pas perdre vos hommes. Même si nous sommes des humaines avec de l'ADN de wraith, nous faisons désormais parti de votre équipage. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ici un havre de paix et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule ! Laissez-lui du temps pour se calmer. Je sais que vous aviez besoin de me dire quelque chose sur le pont, mais je vous demanderais d'attendre un peu, le temps que White se fasse opérer et que Wolf se calme un peu. D'accord ?

Le Commandant wraith observa Frost, prenant compte de ses paroles. Il décida d'acquiescer.

\- Très bien !

\- Merci. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller prévenir les autres.

Todd hocha la tête puis laissa la jeune femme se diriger vers les laboratoires. Une fois sur le pont, son second vint à lui :

\- Commandant, que faisons-nous des derniers rapports ?

\- Dites à nos espions de continuer leur travail. Nous allons attendre que cette jeune fille puisse se calmer un peu.

\- Sauf votre respect mon Commandant...pourquoi laissez-vous autant de liberté à cette jeune fille ?

Le second sous-entendait bien sûr: _«pourquoi ne pas la punir ?»._

Le Commandant lui montra alors mentalement la scène qu'il avait aperçu, caché dans les ombres. Face à la scène, le teint du second devint jaune, ce qui veut dire qu'il pâlissait. Le Commandant fut ravi d'avoir rabattu le caquet à son second !

\- Vous comprenez maintenant ? D'autres remarques?

\- Ou...Oui...Commandant. Non Commandant. Veuillez m'excusez, je n'avais pas réalisé...

Todd leva la main pour faire taire son second.

\- Moi non plus. Alors remettons-nous au travail, second !

 _Le soir venu..._

Doc avait opéré White avec succès. Cependant, le loup n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire...il devait réussir à passer la nuit. Doc savait que le loup était résistant. De plus, plus Wolf avait décidé de dormir près du loup. Personne ne put l'en dissuader, pas même Frost. Les autres membres - c'est-à-dire Techno et Scientist - avaient mal pris la nouvelle. Scientist était très abattue. À tel point que pendant la nuit elle essayait de trouver une solution, quitte à passer des nuits blanches.

Quant à Techno, elle semblait abattue et inquiète. Après tout, le loup lui avait sauvé la vie une fois. Logie, le technicien wraith, voyait bien que Techno n'avait plus goût à rien. Alors une nuit, il décida qu'il allait agir. Techno était assise devant la console, ne faisant rien d'autre que de fixer l'écran. Elle ne portait qu'un long t-shirt appartenant au wraith et qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés suite à la douche qu'elle avait prise. S'approchant d'elle, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Une fois debout, elle vit le wraith qui rigolait. Techno le fusilla du regard en lui donnant un coup de poing :

\- Tu te crois drôle !?

Elle avait pris l'habitude de le tutoyer mais seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans les quartiers du wraith.

\- Tu semblais ailleurs, répondit le wraith. Tu penses au loup ?

\- Oui...

Lui tournant le dos, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- White m'a sauvé la vie une fois. Ce loup mérite sa place dans notre équipe. En fait, c'est un membre de l'équipe !

Logie s'approcha d'elle afin que son dos touche son torse.

Depuis que Doc avait succombé au troisième officier, le technicien espérait que Techno fasse de même. Sans le savoir, Techno avait «senti» ce que le wraith espérait. Et cette nuit elle avait besoin de réconfort...et puis cela faisait un moment que ses hormones la titillaient ! Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de sa partenaire, la main gauche du wraith descendit pour empoigner son sein, tandis que l'autre main descendait plus au sud. Techno gémit et le laissa faire avant de se retourner dans les bras du wraith, mettant fin au supplice. Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Mettant fin au baiser, le wraith dit :

\- Hummmm...est-ce bien ce que je crois ?

\- Je sais pas ce que tu crois. Tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est que tu me prennes maintenant ! dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Le wraith eut alors un sourire carnassier avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, l'emmenant ensuite vers son lit. Une fois que le wraith y eut déposé la jeune femme, celle-ci le tira par les épaules afin qu'elle puisse le sentir tout contre son corps. Tout en l'embrassant, elle réussit à passer sur lui pour se mettre à califourchon. Le wraith n'aimait pas trop être dominé de la sorte mais pour la jeune femme, il ferait une exception.

Techno aimait être dans cette position, même si elle savait que les wraith n'appréciaient pas trop être dominés. Il ne portait qu'un pantacourt noir. Logie toucha les jambes de sa partenaire avant d'empoigner le bord du t-shirt pour l'enlever. Il observa le corps nu qui l'obsédait depuis un moment déjà...et il ne fut pas déçu.

Techno arborait des tatouages sur l'épaule gauche, la cuisse, les avant-bras, les poignets mais elle avait aussi des cicatrices ici et là. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'étaient les piercings qu'elle avait sur le nombril mais aussi sur les deux tétons. Voyant qu'il regardait sa poitrine et plus précisément ses piercings, elle demanda :

\- J'espère que mes piercings te plaisent ?

\- Disons qu'ils m'intriguent.

\- Là d'où je viens, c'est assez courant d'avoir des piercings dans ces endroits...

Le wraith lui toucha alors la poitrine, faisant rouler les anneaux se trouvant sur ses tétons entre ses doigts, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à Techno. Au bout d'un moment, il prit le gauche dans sa bouche afin de le sucer et de le mordiller, tandis que sa main droite malaxait l'autre sein assez rudement. Sous les actions du wraith, Techno se cambra tout plongeant ses mains dans les dreadlocks du wraith. Elle le força à continuer en lui plaquant la tête contre sa poitrine. Le wraith continua sa torture en accentuant la pression. Techno n'eut d'autre choix que de se tortiller sur les genoux du wraith et plus précisément sur son entrejambe. Au fur et à mesure, ce qui s'y trouvait se mit à grossir...

Le plaisir était si grand que Techno ne sentit pas la main droite du wraith se diriger vers son sexe qui était humide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un doigt puis un deuxième entrer en elle...

\- Ah! Salaud tu...mmmmm...continues. Aaaahhhh!

Le wraith sourit, satisfait des gémissements de son amante. Il arrêta ensuite de lui mordiller le sein, sa tête et sa bouche remontant jusqu'à son cou qu'il mordilla. Sentant l'orgasme de sa partenaire sur le point de se déclencher, il accentua la pression de ses doigts sur son clitoris avant de la mordre violemment à l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser Techno qui hurla sa jouissance tout en mouillant les doigts du wraith. Une fois la pression retombée, le wraith lécha les dernières gouttes de sang avant de lécher le nectar qu'il avait sur les doigts. Techno reprit son souffle avant de braquer un regard noir sur le wraith :

\- C'était un coup bas ça !

\- Hummm ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai eu.

\- Attends...tu vas voir !

Sans crier gare elle le plaqua sur le lit avant de se mettre sur le côté. Elle le mordit tandis que sa main gauche le griffait sur le torse, alors que la droite se dirigeait vers l'objet de sa convoitise qui tendait le devant du pantacourt du wraith. L'empoignant assez fort par-dessus le tissu, elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

\- Maintenant, c'est mon tour...

Le mordant cette fois entre les pectoraux, Techno glissa sa main dans le pantacourt pour empoigner le pénis de son partenaire. Techno fit des va-et-vient qui firent rouler les yeux du wraith dans leurs orbites, tout en continuant à le mordre mais aussi à lécher cette chair lisse et tellement alienne. Accentuant des fois la pression sur le sexe de son partenaire, Techno se mit aussi à glisser sur le torse du wraith jusqu'au point où celui-ci sentit les piercings de sa partenaire contre sa chair. C'était érotique, mais aussi une véritable torture pour le wraith. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, elle accentua la pression avant de sentir un liquide chaud couler tout-à-coup dans sa main.

Laissant son partenaire se «vider», Techno lécha sa main qui était recouverte de son sperme. C'était assez étrange; c'était un peu sucré, comparé à la semence d'un humain. Enlevant le pantacourt désormais souillé, Techno se remit à califourchon tout en empoignant le pénis du wraith. Il la regarda alors descendre sur son membre. Une fois qu'il fut enserré à l'intérieur du fourreau brûlant de cette femme, le wraith ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir.

Ce qui suivit ensuite le laissa sans voix :

Techno s'accrochait à ses épaules, montant et descendant sur son membre dur. D'abord doucement, puis elle accéléra le rythme. Il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, surtout ses seins qui rebondissaient au rythme des vas-et-vient de Techno. Toutefois afin qu'elle ne tombe pas lorsqu'elle accélérait le tempo, il lui maintint les hanches avec ses deux mains, suivant le même rythme.

Soudain elle lui prit les mains pour les plaquer sur sa poitrine tout en continuant de monter et descendre sur son membre. Il lui empoigna les seins au point qu'elle se cambra de plaisir; il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir! Mais, - fierté de wraith oblige - il l'enleva soudainement de son membre. Techno poussa un petit cri outré mais le wraith la plaqua sur le ventre sur son lit. Techno allait protester quand elle sentit le poids du mâle wraith sur elle. Emprisonnée ainsi, elle l'entendit lui murmurer tout contre son oreille :

\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas apprécié ton petit numéro mais...disons que je n'aime pas être trop être dominé.

\- Espèce de...!

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle sentit qu'il la plaçait à quatre pattes au centre du lit avant de la pénétrer par derrière. C'était si bon pour lui d'être à nouveau à l'intérieur de ce chaud fourreau!

Le wraith remarqua également qu'elle avait un tatouage dans le bas des reins et un autre sur son dos. Ne perdant pas une minute, il la pilonna sans merci, agrippant ses hanches pour la maintenir en place. Alternant des poussées lentes et ensuite rapides, le wraith eut un rugissement satisfait lorsque Techno abaissa la partie supérieure de son corps, modifiant ainsi l'angle de pénétration.

Techno gémissait de plaisir et d'extase, tellement c'était bon ! Mais ce fut encore meilleur lorsqu'il lui agrippa de nouveau les seins pour les malaxer rudement. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour elle. Techno hurla sa jouissance, suivit de près par celle de son partenaire.

La libérant, il se tourna sur le côté, laissant retomber la pression entre eux. Techno rampa vers lui, ses hanches meurtries pas sa poigne. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des bleus ! Ses cuisses étaient mouillées par la semence de son partenaire. Tout près de lui, elle déposa sa tête contre le torse du wraith.

\- Hummm c'était divin !

\- Tu étais pas mal également. J'ai adoré te voir me chevaucher, tes seins me narguant avec leurs anneaux.

\- Et pourtant, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Pas grave...j'aurai ma revanche, j'ai d'autres talents cachés !

\- Hummm, j'ai plutôt hâte de voir cela.

Lui caressant la tête, le wraith remonta sur elle la couverture de fourrure afin que sa partenaire ne prenne pas froid. L'enlevant de son torse, il fit en sorte qu'elle se couche sur le côté, lui se plaçant derrière elle.

Techno s'endormit illico dans les bras de son amant wraith.

Les autres du commando réagirent différemment. Doc eut alors un sourire, tandis que Frost grommela :

\- Et ça y est ! Une autre qui a succombé.

Scientist préféra ne pas trop s'attarder dessus parce qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée pour sauver le loup.

Enfin, Wolf ignora superbement le fait que Techno avait succombé, car seul la santé de son loup l'intéressait.

Au matin White était toujours en vie, au grand bonheur de Wolf. Doc changea le bandage sur la coupure chirurgicale du loup et prévint la recrue d'y aller mollo avec lui. Techno se fit charrier par Doc, au point où Frost dû les séparer en marmonnant :

\- _Suffit les enfants !_

Pourtant, un autre drame se produisit deux jours plus tard mais cette fois il allait avoir des conséquences sur la ruche.

Wolf se promenait dans la ruche avec White, bandé un peu comme une momie. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce White s'arrête devant une salle de cocons. Le loup se mit à renifler l'air avant de grogner, ce qui étonna Wolf.

\- White...que se passe-t-il ?

Comme pour répondre à la question de sa maîtresse, le loup entra dans la salle. Wolf et le reste du commando évitaient d'entrer là-dedans car Todd leur avait ordonné de ne pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait d'incident déplorable entre son équipage et le commando. De plus, c'était surtout par respect pour eux.

Mais pour Wolf, la vraie raison était qu'elle ne voulait pas être témoin d'un wraith en train de vider un humain, sans que cela ne lui rappelle Kira. Cependant si White était entré là-dedans, c'est parce qu'il avait senti un danger.

Elle suivit le loup, se faisant quand même discrète. Elle ne savait pas si un wraith était en train de se nourrir ou pas. Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut des tas de cocons remplis d'humains endormis. Heureusement, aucun wraith n'était en train de se nourrir. La salle lui rappelait celle du laboratoire qu'elles avaient détruit. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi White était entré ici ?

Au bout de quelques minutes elle vit le loup qui l'attendait. Sa position lui disait «tu en a mis du temps !». Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle mit les mains sur les hanches pour dire ensuite :

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici mon vieux ?

Le loup lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui. Là, elle en comprit la raison.

Derrière le loup se trouvait un officier à terre qui ne bougeait plus. Curieuse, Wolf s'approcha prudemment comme si à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait lui sauter dessus. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Wolf s'accroupit près du wraith tout en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule afin de le réveiller.

En vain. Wolf prit son pouls pour découvrir que l'officier était mort. Elle l'observa : à part son teint qui était d'une sorte de gris - ce qui était anormal pour un wraith -il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte ou de blessures quelconques.

Wolf ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle se posait des questions lorsqu'elle vit White se diriger vers un autre corps. Il s'agissait d'un corps humain, du moins de ce qu'il en restait. Wolf comprit que le wraith était venu se nourrir mais que quelque chose l'avait interrompu. Mais cela n'expliquait pas comment le wraith était mort ?

Poussant un soupir, elle décida de communiquer avec tout le monde par télépathie. Quelques minutes plus tard, le commando et Todd arrivèrent sur les lieux. La première chose qu'ils aperçurent furent les corps, plus précisément le corps de l'officier.

Todd s'approcha pour vérifier que l'officier était bien morte En se relevant, Wolf vit un éclat de tristesse passer dans les yeux du wraith avant qu'il ne repasse en mode Commandant. Regardant Wolf, il dit :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- White et moi faisions une promenade quand il s'est soudain arrêté et s'est mis à grogner. Puis il est entré résolument dans la salle. Je l'ai suivi et j'ai vu le corps de cet officier. J'ai cru qu'il «dormait» mais en le secouant, il n'a pas bougé du tout. Alors j'ai prit son pouls et là, j'ai su qu'il était mort. J'ai remarqué son teint puis j'ai cherché des traces d'attaques ou de blessures, mais rien. Ensuite, White s'est dirigé vers l'autre corps et j'ai remarqué que c'était un corps humain à moitié dévoré. C'est tout ce que je sais Commandant !

Suite aux explications de Wolf, Todd réfléchit. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit jusqu'à ce que Frost propose quelque chose :

\- Faisons une autopsie pour voir de quoi il est mort. Doc pourrait très bien le faire. Scientist va faire des analyses sur le corps humain pour voir si quelque chose clochait avec cet humain. Si bien sûr vous êtes d'accord Commandant !

Todd prit en compte sa proposition et donna son accord. Il appela une équipe de drones pour que ceux-ci transportent les corps. Ils escortèrent également Doc et Scientist. Todd fit un signe à Frost pour qu'elle le suive, laissant Wolf et White s'éloigner...

 _Plus tard..._

Dans l'antre de Doc, celle-ci finissait de faire l'autopsie du wraith décédé mystérieusement. Elle avait découvert que tous ses organes internes avaient été détruits, dû à une sorte de poison qu'il avait ingéré via sa fente nourricière. Doc en conclut que l'humain était la cause de la mort du wraith. Cependant, aucun poison ne pouvait tuer un wraith sauf un. Et elle espérait que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle pensait...

Quittant son antre, elle alla voir Scientist pour savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert dans le sang de l'humain. Une fois dans le laboratoire, elle vit que Scientist avait mis ses poings sur la table. l'air accablé. Ce qui était mauvais signe. S'approchant d'elle, elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé finalement ?

\- Ses organes internes ont été détruits par un poison. C'est certainement l'humain qui l'avait en lui. Sauf que normalement, aucun poison ne pourrait tuer un wraith comme ça.

\- Sauf un...

Scientist lui fit signe de venir. Là, Doc vit ce que Scientist avait découvert dans le sang de l'humain. Sur un écran, il y avait le schéma d'une molécule ainsi que d'autres données.

\- Est-ce bien ce que je crois...? demanda Doc.

\- Oui, mais il a été modifié. Il est désormais plus virulent et mortel. Il faut prévenir Todd et Frost ! Un ancien ennemi vient de resurgir...

\- Frost ne va pas apprécier du tout !

 _Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le pont de commandement. Elles trouvèrent Frost en train de discuter avec Todd..._

\- Je vois, répondait Frost. Nous verrons d'abord ce Frost et Scientist ont découvert !

Voyant ses hommes, Frost se mit à l'écoute mais un wraith en colère déboula soudainement sur le pont. Il tenait White par la peau du cou, tandis que Wolf essayait de le calmer.

Ce fut Todd qui dut calmer tout le monde avec un grognement autoritaire.

Le wraith relâcha White avec réticence. Le loup grogna avant de s'asseoir. Wolf fusilla le wraith du regard, comme pour l'assassiner sur place. Todd ordonna alors à son officier de s'expliquer :

\- Cet animal m'a empêché de me nourrir, Commandant. Il s'est jeté sur moi avant de briser la nuque de l'humain !

\- Wolf...? demanda Todd qui exigeait que la femme s'explique.

\- On se promenait quand White s'est dirigé vers une autre salle de cocons. Je l'ai suivi encore une fois et c'est là que j'ai entendu du bruit. J'ai vu la scène. Mais s'il a fait ça, c'est que quelque chose doit sûrement clocher chez cet humain !

\- C'est ridicule ! grogna l'officier.

\- Pas du tout, wraith ! grogna Wolf, aussi en mode wraith.

\- Wolf, ça suffit ! intervint Doc avant que cela ne dégénère. Officier, vous nous dites que White a brisé la nuque de cet humain dont vous alliez vous nourrir ?

\- En effet.

Regardant Scientist, Doc dit :

\- Le corps est toujours dans la salle ?

\- Oui, répondit Wolf. Il a prit White par la peau du cou et s'est rendu ici.

\- Bien. Scientist, suis-moi.

\- Attendez une minute ! intervint Todd. Qu'avez-vous trouvé sur les corps ?

\- Un poison. Un poison que l'humain dont votre officier voulait se nourrir devait avoir aussi. En faisant une prise de sang, nous pourrons confirmer que cet autre humain est infecté du même poison. Grâce à cela, vous ne devriez pas perdre un autre de vos officiers.

Puis les deux jeunes femmes partirent, laissant tout le monde sur le pont. Todd se tourna alors vers Wolf :

\- Quoi !?

Levant les yeux aux ciel, Todd se remit au travail. Doc et Scientist revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et Doc regarda l'officier en disant :

\- Vous savez, vous devez une fière chandelle à White. Parce qu'il vous a sauvé la vie !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Todd.

Ce fut Scientist qui parla :

\- L'humain dont votre officier allait se nourrir était infecté du même poison que celui qui a tué l'autre officier. Et ce poison n'est autre que le poison de la peste Hoffman !

Un silence lourd tomba sur le pont de commandement. Todd semblait bien savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Seulement, continua Scientist, ce n'est _pas_ le poison original. D'après les analyses, il a été modifié pour le rendre plus virulent et mortel. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Cela me dépasse à vrai dire !

\- Commandant, intervint Frost. Vous me parliez des rapports que vos espions vous ont fait. Les populations sur les planètes qui sont infectées ont été décimées par un virus inconnu ?...et si les humains que vous aviez récoltés étaient porteurs de ce virus ?

\- Cela expliquerait la mort de l'officier, compléta Wolf.

\- Seulement, les Hoffmans ont été décimées par ce virus. Les survivants sont très peu nombreux, ajouta Scientist. De plus, c'est trop complexe pour eux. Je ne vois qu'une personne qui aurait pu modifier le virus au point de le rendre encore plus mortel...

\- Ceux d'Atlantis...dit alors Todd avec une rage non dissimulée.

\- Non Commandant. Certes, Atlantis a ses défauts mais je ne les vois pas faire cela. Non...le but ici est plutôt de décimer les wraiths, même si les humains deviennent des dommages collatéraux. Selon moi, la seule personne qui est responsable et qui soit assez douée, c'est un vieil ennemi d'Atlantis. Cette personne est Michael...

Un silence lourd se fit sur le pont avant que Wolf ne prenne la parole :

\- Je croyais qu'il avait été tué sur la planète où il avait créé ces monstres moitié humains et moitié insectes ? demanda Wolf.

\- C'est ce qu'Atlantis en a conclu. _Les idiots !_ S'il l'avait tué, il n'aurait pas pu créer ce virus, ajouta Doc.

\- Ce Michael...est-ce bien ce wraith qu'Atlantis a transformé en humain ? demanda Todd.

\- Oui, répondit Frost.

\- Nous l'appelons l'Abomination. Et nous devons réagir, reprit le Commandant wraith. Le plus urgent est de créer un moyen pour nous aider à détecter les humains infectés, afin que je ne perde plus aucun membre de mon équipage !

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Commandant, nous avons un moyen certes provisoire mais qui s'est montré efficace, dit Scientist. Et ce moyen, c'est White.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le loup qui était toujours enrubanné dans ses bandages.

\- Oui je sais. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que l'odorat d'un loup est bien plus fort que celui d'un être humain. Vous les wraiths, vous pouvez sentir avec vos fentes sensorielles des odeurs que nous humains ne pouvons détecter. Les loups, eux, reniflent les odeurs de cadavres. Je pense que White a dû sentir une odeur suspecte sur le cadavre humain, odeur qu'il a détecté lorsque votre officier ici présent a voulu se nourrir. Alors nous pouvons nous servir de lui pour le moment, ce qui évitera les pertes.

\- Mais ce loup est en mauvais état et son espérance de vie est de courte durée, rétorqua Todd.

\- Certes mais j'ai une solution ! expliqua Scientist, gênée. Le traitement qui nous a changés pourrait le sauver. J'ai...comment dire ? J'ai fait en sorte de modifier pour qu'il fonctionne avec un animal tel que White.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous approprié ces données ? demanda Todd, sceptique.

 _* Flash Back *_

 _Ayant senti que Techno avait pris du plaisir avec son wraith, Scientist chassa cela de son esprit._

 _Pour elle, tout ce qui importait était la survie de White. Frost lui avait dit que le Don de Vie ne marchait pas sur les animaux; même si cela fonctionnait, la situation n'aurait été que temporaire de toute façon. Certes le loup se serait trouvé mieux mais il pouvait aussi mourir lors d'une mission ou alors, il aurait fallut recommencer. Ce que Wolf n'allait pas accepter bien longtemps !_

 _Non, il fallait trouver autre chose et vite. Scientist se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de se figer sur place, une idée la frappant soudainement. Regardant son reflet dans la glace, elle trouva la solution : injecter de l'ADN wraith au loup !_

 _D'après les examens de Todd après leur sorties des cocons, les résultats avaient démontré qu'elles vieillissaient bien plus lentement qu'un humain normal et qu'elles avaient tout comme un wraith un pouvoir de régénération. Mais le plus important était que tous leurs sens et leurs facultés avaient été augmentés. Donc, si White recevait de l'ADN wraith, ses sens de loup se verraient décupler._

 _Certes, elle tenait la solution. Par contre, Todd ne donnerait pas son accord pour expérimenter sur un loup. De plus, même le chef scientifique ne pourrait comprendre même si il avait un faible pour elle; jamais il ne ferait cela non plus._

 _Elle allait donc devoir se débrouiller seule! Mais les données se trouvaient dans le laboratoire. Elle devrait donc s'y rendre et pirater les données afin de travailler seule dans sa chambre en secret. Pour cela, Scientist devrait redevenir Cobra._

 _Se préparant, elle vérifia que le chef Scientifique était bien endormi pour ensuite s'échapper sournoisement de sa chambre sans aucun bruit, telle un ombre. Scientist devenu Cobra passa inaperçue dans la ruche, si bien que même les wraiths qu'elle croisait ne pouvait la voir. Il faut dire qu'elle avait eu un entraînement très strict du point de vue physique et mental. Son squelette en gardait encore les traces, mais son corps lui garderait pour toujours la marque de son surnom, gravé à même sa chair._

 _Une fois dans le laboratoire, Scientist se dirigea vers l'un des terminaux où elle avait souvent vu le Commandant travailler. Elle réussit à craquer les codes et pu enfin trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Mettant le cristal dans le terminal, elle téléchargea le fichier. Scientist eut à peine le temps de reprendre le cristal et de fermer le terminal avant qu'un wraith ne pénètre dans le laboratoire. Se confondant dans les ombres, elle put partir sans être repérée. Une fois dans ses quartiers, elle eut juste le temps de se mettre au lit pour faire semblant de dormir. Le chef scientifique qui venait la voir la crut endormie._

 _Une fois le wraith parti, Scientist se mit tout de suite au travail. La formule n'était pas bien compliquée mais si elle était mal dosée, elle serait fatale pour White. En effet, le dosage était fait pour une jeune femme humaine et non pour un loup. Elle dut réarranger le tout, sinon le loup pourrait y passer. Scientist y travailla pratiquement toute la nuit. Elle parvint finalement à faire en sorte que le dosage soit moins dangereux. Cependant, le risque que White ne meurt était encore trop élevé selon elle: 64% de taux de réussite._

 _* Fin du Flash Back *_

Ayant écouté les explications de Scientist, Todd n'en revenait pas. Cette jeune femme avait réussit à lui voler des données, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ! Ni même d'ailleurs son chef scientifique avec qui elle partageait ses quartiers. Il devrait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui à ce sujet. Cela prouvait néanmoins qu'il avait sous-estimé cette jeune femme, notamment son passé en tant que Cobra. Scientist savait que le wraith n'était pas ravi. Le chef scientifique allait en pâtir, mais peu importe. White avait au moins une chance de survie !

\- Le traitement pourrait décupler ses sens de loup, sa force mais aussi rallonger sa vie. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler auparavant, plaida Scientist. Mais...qui me dit que vous auriez donné votre accord ? Après tout, White n'est juste pour vous qu'un animal.

\- Il est vrai que je n'aurais pas donné mon accord pour cela. Cependant, la donne a changé. S'il peut détecter les humains qui sont infectés, le temps que je trouve un autre moyen alors...j'accepte qu'il reçoive le traitement que vous avez reçu. Mais à l'avenir, je vous déconseille de prendre ce genre d'initiatives !

\- Oui Commandant. Cependant je dois vous dire que le traitement comporte encore certains risques, malgré mes nombreuses améliorations. J'y ai travaillé toute la nuit et je n'ai pu descendre qu'à 5% de risques. Autrement dit, il y a 95% de chance que cela marche ! Je suis désolée Wolf, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir. Au-delà cela ne fonctionnerait pas et en-dessous, cela risque de le tuer.

\- J'accepte les risques. Quand commence-t-on la cure?

\- Immédiatement, annonça Scientist. J'ai pu fabriquer en même temps un cocon pour lui.

Suite à cette déclaration, Scientist eu droit à un grognement menaçant qu'elle ignora. Scientist suivie de Wolf et de White se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvaient encore les anciens cocons qui les avaient transformées. Wolf remarqua qu'il y avait un nouveau cocon dont la taille convenait à White. Scientist alla au tableau de commandes pour y insérer un cristal, tandis que Wolf enlevait les bandages du loup. Elle posa ensuite son front contre celui de l'animal.

\- Tu vas me manquer mon vieux ! Mais après ça, tu verras...tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Aller, vas-y !

Le loup entra dans le cocon en lançant un dernier regard à sa maîtresse. Puis Scientist lança la procédure. Une fois le procédé enclenché, Wolf resta assise devant le cocon sans bouger, tout comme l'avait fait White qui était demeuré aussi à guetter son retour. Scientist quitta la console pour venir près de la recrue, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai des choses à régler avec le chef scientifique. Tu restes ici ?

\- Oui. Je ne bougerai pas avant que tout soit terminé. Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre pour lui ?

\- Je dirais 1 mois. Vu que c'est un loup, j'ai fait en sorte que cela dure moins longtemps. Je reviens vite !

\- Scientist...ne le lâches pas. Il a besoin de toi, tout comme toi tu as eu besoin de lui.

Scientist sourit, Wolf parlait évidemment du chef scientifique.

Retournant dans ses quartiers, elle vit le wraith devant sa console, l'air maussade. Elle comprit que le Commandant avait dû lui «passer un savon». Il savait sciemment qu'elle était là, mais il ne bougea pas ni ne dit un seul mot. Ce fut donc à elle de rompre le silence...

\- Vous n'auriez pas compris pourquoi je faisais cela, expliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes un wraith...les liens qui unissent notre commando à ce loup représentent une faiblesse pour vous. Si je vous avais dit ce que je comptais faire, vous m'auriez ri au nez, prétextant que ce n'est qu'un vulgaire animal. Cependant, il est notre seule chance d'éviter une hécatombe dans cette ruche, ainsi que dans le reste de l'alliance du Commandant. Je sais que je vous ai déçu, mais si c'était à refaire, eh bien je recommencerais.

Elle allait partir quand elle entendit prononcer son prénom. Elle se retourna mais le wraith n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle attendit avant qu'il ne parle de nouveau:

\- Il est vrai que je n'aurais pas compris. Mais le Commandant est assez vieux et ouvert d'esprit. Si vous lui aviez demandé, il vous aurait écouté. Certes pour nous ce loup est juste un animal et les liens qu'il possède avec vous sont une faiblesse. Cependant, lors de cette mission vous nous avez démontré que les liens qui vous unissaient n'étaient pas une faiblesse, mais votre force. Sachez aussi que je peux écouter. Vous êtes une femme brillante pour une humaine, même si vous cachez une part d'ombre. Votre ancien surnom est Cobra. Pourquoi avoir choisi Scientist, au lieu de garder Cobra ?

\- Sous le nom de Cobra, je n'étais plus une scientifique mais une tueuse avide de vengeance. Je porte encore en moi le symbole de mon passé. Maintenant, je suis Scientist mais je n'hésiterais pas à redevenir Cobra s'il le fallait pour protéger les miens. Ce qui inclut cette ruche et son équipage. Nous portons toutes une part d'ombres en nous. Moi, c'est Cobra. Un jour, je vous raconterai mon passé mais aujourd'hui, ce qui m'intéresse c'est d'empêcher une hécatombe chez les wraith et les humains et surtout de trancher la tête de ce serpent de Michael ! Je vous promets aussi de ne plus vous attirer d'ennui.

Puis elle partit rejoindre Wolf, laissant le chef scientifique travailler.

 _Dans les quartiers du Commandant..._

Todd travaillait sur sa console, se remettant de cette journée. Il avait découvert que le commando possédait encore des secrets liés à leur passé, avant la naissance de celui-ci.

Mais plus encore: Wolf équivalait maintenant à une jeune reine wraith, même si elle ne se voyait pas ainsi! Techno et Doc avaient succombé aux charmes des wraith à qui elles avaient été confiées. Il savait que Frost et Scientist n'allaient pas tarder à suivre. Mais Wolf...?

Wolf résidait dans ses quartiers mais il n'était pas attiré par elle physiquement, même si elle était d'une beauté sauvage. Forte et rebelle comme un loup, belle comme une femelle de son espèce. Il savait qu'elle l'admirait parce qu'il était le plus vieux wraith mais surtout parce qu'au niveau esprit, elle l'équivalait. Oui, elle l'admirait pour sa force d'esprit, même si elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. Frost savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, mais elle aussi besoin de lui. Todd devrait faire très attention maintenant, sinon la jeune recrue pourrait devenir un problème. Il avait vu sa force. À partir de maintenant, personne parmi le commando ne pourrait la raisonner, à part lui ou le loup.

Malgré la mort de sa «mère», Wolf n'était pas encore guérie...elle ne lui ferait jamais confiance aveuglément. Encore en train de travailler, il ne vit pas une silhouette s'approcher furtivement de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un :

\- Maître ?

Se retournant, il vit la silhouette inclinée de son adoratrice Myli. C'était une jeune femme d'une beauté exquise. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, des yeux bleus comme l'océan. Myli lui était très dévouée et au lit, elle était parfaite ! Enfin, elle réussissait à très bien le satisfaire. Il l'avait prévenue pour les quartiers de Wolf bien sûr, même si les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas encore croisées. Il faisait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Il savait que Wolf n'aurait pas apprécié.

\- Que veux-tu Myli ?

\- J'ai fini de nettoyer vos quartiers. Dois-je faire ceux de la fille au loup ?

Todd la regarda, pesant le pour et le contre. Il savait que la jeune recrue n'allait pas bouger de sa place devant le cocon du loup. Donc, ses quartiers seraient inoccupés. Il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que Myli y fasse du ménage...

\- Fais-les et attends-moi près de mon lit une fois que tu auras terminé tes tâches.

\- Bien Maître !

Todd termina de travailler sur sa console avant de rejoindre son adoratrice au lit.

 _Sur Atlantis..._

C'était l'émoi sur la station...

Teyla était partie avec le Major Lorne sur une planète pour tenter de retrouver le père de son bébé. Seulement, lorsque l'équipe revint, Teyla n'était plus avec eux ! Lorne leur appris qu'elle avait été kidnappée par un dart. Sheppard était furax; il ne voyait pas qui avait bien pu enlever l'athosienne. Ils n'avaient aucune piste !

Carter les convoqua alors dans son bureau :

\- Toujours rien au sujet de Teyla ?

\- Rien Colonel. Rhaaaa...

\- Bon, alors je crois qu'il nous faut contacter le commando.

La solution de Carter fit l'effet du bombe sur la petite assemblée, surtout sur Ronon qui se leva pour hurler :

\- Vous voulez appeler ces traîtresse à l'aide !? Vous avez perdu la tête Colonel ? Elles sont devenues des wraith !

\- Ronon, veuillez vous rasseoir, ordonna Carter. Je sais que cela ne vous plaît pas mais avons-nous le choix ? Elles sont notre seul espoir de retrouver Teyla vivante et aussi pour comprendre d'où vient cette mystérieuse épidémie. De plus, je crois également qu'elles nous doivent plus d'explications sur Wolf, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Après leur rencontre au moment où Atlantis avait récupéré Persia, tout le monde avait visionné le cristal donné par Frost. Ce qu'ils avaient découvert faisaient froid dans le dos.

Ainsi, ils avaient découvert que Wolf n'était qu'une expérience visant à créer des super-soldats. McKay, qui avait fait une remarque désobligeante la première fois, se sentit très gêné.

Mais surtout, ils voulaient savoir pourquoi on leur avait menti sur le passé de la jeune recrue.

\- Essayez de les contacter. Il nous faut tout faire pour retrouver Teyla, ordonna Carter.

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? Et oui pour ma fic, Michael est vivant ? Je ne sais pas si je vais utiliser les épisodes où il apparaît ou si je vais arranger cela ma sauce. De plus comme j'ai été rallonger jusqu'en avril je vais essayer de faire la suite assez rapidement si le Dieu de l'Inspiration est encore avec moi (main jointe en prière !).**

 **Si vous aimez ce chapitre laissez moi une review mais vous pouvez aussi mettre vos remarques. J'essaie de prendre en compte vos remarques afin d'améliorer mon écriture et aussi ma fic. Si cette fic est là c'est grâce à vous lecteurs.**

 **Passez une bonne soirée !**

 **Dante Bloddy Crow Wolf.**


	12. Chapter 12

_N/A : Vraiment désoler pour ce retard. Dans ma vie personnelle j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle et pour ajouter à cela j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration mais là sa y est j'ai eu le déclic._

 _Diama56 : Merci beaucoup. En relisant mes chapitres ta remarque était pertinente. Il est le commandant donc il faut que je corrige cela._

 _Myrtille94 : Mercie beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis désolé si mon chapitre ta rappelé un souvenir douloureux. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Ce que tu ma dit ma laissé pantoise, cette idée est venu tout droit de mon imagination. Je ne me suis inspiré d'aucun fait de la vie réel. Tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

 _Lamia22 : La prochaine ? Hum je ne sais pas encore. Mais la dernière sera Wolf (c'est tout ce que je peux te dire). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur White, je te remercie. Quand aux sentiments de Michael entre Teyla ? Hum je ne sais pas encore. Tu verras bien._

 _Guest : Merci beaucoup. Tu verras si ce chapitre comble tes attentes._

Je vais reprendre les dialogues de certains épisodes de la saison 4 de la série SGA : Hybride part 1 et 2.

Chapitre 11

 _Sur la ruche..._

Depuis que White était dans son cocon, Wolf ne le quittait pas sauf pour aller manger et s'entraîner. Le soir elle dormait contre le cocon ne voulant pas se séparer de son loup comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Bien sur Frost et les autres avait essayer de la raisonner à dormir dans ses quartier mais autant parler à un mur ! Scientist devait donc surveiller White mais aussi Wolf.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Todd convoqua Frost et les autres. Wolf voulait ne voulait pas venir mais Frost l'y obligea. Dans une grande salle tous le monde attendait que le wraith prenne la parole.

\- J'ai eu un rapport de mon Alliance. A ce jour j'ai perdu au moins 90 officiers et 130 soldats à cause de cette peste !

Il cracha le dernier mot, tous le monde baissa la tête. Frost serra les poings. En tant que commandante, elle pouvait imaginer ce que ressentait Todd vis a vis de ces pertes. Ayant perdu des hommes, elle savait que le wraith était en colère et frustré.

\- Je sais que le traitement de White prendra encore du temps... Je perds des wraiths à chaque minutes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis comment dire, bloqué. Fasse à cela je ne vois qu'une solution : Atlantis !

A ce mot le commando se figea. Elles n'avaient plus revu les Atlantes depuis la remise de Persia, Wolf préférait les oublier quand à elle. Sur la ruche elle se sentait comme chez elle. Enfin, elle était entouré d'Aliens ayant la même capacité qu'elle mais Wolf se sentait comme chez elle. Techno s'avança pour pouvoir parler :

\- Commandant si je puis me permettre...Atlantis...N'est ce pas un peu...

\- Suicidaire ! Ajouta Doc.

Tous le monde lui jetèrent un regard noir mais au moins Doc n'avait pas tort. Cependant personne n'aurait choisi ce mot. Frost du reprendre la conversation avec des mots plus...adéquats !

\- Commandant, ce que mes hommes veulent dire c'est que si vous contactez Atlantis qui vous dit qu'ils vont nous donner un coup de main ?

\- S'ils ne veulent pas que les humains continuent à mourir ils m'écouteront.

\- Certes mais sauf votre respect je ne leur fait pas confiance.

Ayant été trahis plus d'une fois Frost savait de quoi elle parlait. Todd savait écouté les conseils de Frost mais il était LE commandant de cette ruche et c'était LUI qui prenait les décisions. Il y eu un moment quelques messe basses venant de l'équipage qui trouvait que leur commandant était trop indulgent vis à vis du commando. Todd y avait remédier bien sur ! Il avait -grâce au lien avec la ruche- montrer la scène où Wolf avait fait valser Frost et Doc par terre. La réaction de l'équipage fut instantané : ils avaient peur de la recrue. Todd avait sourit intérieurement, face à cette réaction, son équipage comparait Wolf à une reine wraith. Cela avait calmer l'équipage mais il savait que cela ne durera pas éternellement. Grognant pour montrer qu'il était le chef, Frost baissa la tête humblement mais Todd savait qu'elle donnait juste son avis.

\- Je sais que vous et Atlantis avez des...différents.

\- C'est un euphémisme ! Marmonna Wolf.

\- Mais je perd chaque jours des membres d'équipages, mon chef scientifique et moi même, nous sommes dans l'impasse. Même Scientitst à du mal.

En effet lorsqu'elle ne surveillait pas les constantes de White, Scientist aidait au laboratoire à trouver une remède contre la peste Hoffman. Mais pour le moment rien de concluant n'était arriver. Une fois Scientist avait du sortir du laboratoire pour se diriger vers ses quartiers afin de se calmer. Elle n'était revenu que 30 minutes plus tard. Le chef scientifique était alors voir ses quartiers et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait laisser pantois ! Tous avait été retourner, du lit au vêtements. Il comprit que Scientist avait du évacuer sa colère du au fait qu'elle ne trouvait pas de solution.

Une fois retourner au laboratoire, Scientist lui avait lancer une regard noir mais elle c'était remit au travail. Le soir venu, Scientitst c'était changer mais tournait en rond en serrant et desserrant les poings. Elle était en colère. Sa rage était contre Atlantis mais surtout contre le Docteur Beckett ! Pour elle avant, il avait été un brillant médecin. Quelqu'un qu'elle admirait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne ce qu'il avait fait ! Kira qui devait leur faire un rapport assez souvent leur avait raconter ce qu'il avait fait à un wraith, Scientist avait été alors estomaqué. Elle avait été peiné lorsqu'il était mort mais sans plus.

 _Flash Back_

 _C'était l'heure où Kira venait faire son rapport hebdomadaire. Wolf était excité cela faisait un moment qu'elle attendait de voir sa « grande sœur ». Mais lorsque son image apparut sur l'écran, Kira avait le visage grave et surtout choqué. Frost qui connaissait le caractère de sa recrue ne l'avait jamais vu le visage aussi choquée !_

 _\- Kira ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Ces gens sont complètement inconscient et fous !_

 _\- Que veux tu dire ?_

 _Kira regarda l'assistance notamment Wolf._

 _\- Wolf ! Il vaut mieux que tu partes._

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Écoute tu ne devrait as entendre ce que je vais dire. Crois moi c'est pour ton bien !_

 _Voyant la mine inquiète de Kira, Wolf partie non sans frustration en claquant la porte suivit de White. Une fois la jeune recrue partie, Frost revint vers l'ordinateur :_

 _\- Kira pourquoi voulais tu que Wolf sorte ? Qu'a fait Atlantis ?_

 _\- Ils ont crée une sorte de « sérum » pour traité les wraiths. En fit c'est une sorte de rétrovirus pour éliminé la part « de ténèbres des wraiths ». Les idiots, ils sont encore plus cruel que ceux qui ont fait souffrir Wolf !_

 _\- Kira soit plus clair. Ordonna Frost qui sentit un frisson d'angoisse lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale._

 _\- La cure transforme les wraiths en humain ! Du moins temporairement. Ce n'est pas définitif._

 _Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Tous le monde comprenait pourquoi Wolf ne devait pas assister à cela. Le commando savait le passé de Wolf et comment elle était venu au monde. Face aux révélations de Kira, Frost serra les poings, avant de dire d'une voix remplit de haine :_

 _\- Qui. . Créer. Ceci ?_

 _\- Le docteur Beckett._

 _Scientist se leva alors en disant :_

 _\- Non c'est impossible pas lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire cela. C'est un grand médecin et à cause de l'éthique il n'aurais..._

 _\- Scientist, il l'a fait. Je suis désolée._

 _\- Je ne te crois pas. Annonça Scientist._

 _\- Je savais que tu réagirais comme cela. J'ai prit les CD d'observation du sujet qu'ils ont nommé Michael. Regarde par toi même._

 _Kira leur envoya plusieurs fichiers que Frost ouvrit et là plus aucun doute, Atlantis avait transformé un wraith en humain. Le pire c'est qu'ils voulaient que cela soit définitif. Scientist en colère avait alors dit :_

 _\- Fermé les fichiers._

 _Une fois les fichiers fermé, tous le monde était abasourdis par cela ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un d'autre avait vu les fichiers. De loin certes mais qui avaient tout entendu. Depuis le visionnage Scientist avait alors haï le docteur Beckett. Quand à Wolf cela avait suffit à faire ressurgir de lointain souvenir qu'elle aurait du oublier._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Todd reprit alors la parole :

\- Je compte leur envoyer une message afin qu'ils me rejoigne dans un de mes laboratoire afin de parler.

\- Cela sera sans moi. Annonça Wolf.

Todd jeta un regard noir à la jeune recrue qui le lui rendit tout en lui expliquant :

\- Si je vois ce Mckay, je ne garantis pas pouvoir me retenir de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. La première fois que je suis arriver sur Atlantis, il était pas content que mes sœurs d'armes aient détruit le laboratoire. Désoler mais je reste ici.

Puis Wolf s'en alla rejoindre White. Todd allait la poursuivre pour lui dire « sa façon de penser » mais Scientist se mit en travers du chemin du commandant. Celui-ci lui intima l'ordre de se pousser mais elle ne bougea pas.

\- Elle est perturber. Laisser moi aller lui parler.

Todd réfléchie un moment puis accorda son autorisation non sans avoir l'air content. Frost vint à ses côté une fois Scientist partie.

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas content mais Wolf a dit la vérité. Lorsque nous sommes allé sur Atlantis pour vérifier que le corps retrouvé était bien celui de Persia, Mckay semblait vraiment intéressé par les recherches de ce laboratoire. Autant vous dire que Wolf as plutôt mal réagit en fissurant les vitres de la salle de conférence. Non il vaut mieux qu'elle reste là. On va évité que l'on se retrouve avec un meurtre sur le dos. De plus si vous me le permettez j'ai une suggestion à vous faire.

 _Sur Atlantis..._

Sheppard et son équipe passa la porte des étoile, encore une fois il revenait bredouille. Il cherchait des personnes ayant aperçu des femmes à l'allure de wraiths mais à chaque fois on leur répondait qu'ils ne les avaient pas vue. Sheppard allait ordonner une nouvelle adresse au technicien quand Carter les convoqua sur la plate forme.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien. Personne ne les à vu. Annonça Sheppard. Elles se font discrètes.

\- Et bien je pense avoir une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

\- Laquelle ?

Mckay regarda l'écran et dit :

\- Es ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

\- Ouais cela commence à devenir une habitude. Souffla Carter.

\- Qu'es ce que c'est ? Demanda Ronon.

\- Un mouchard subspatial wraith. C'est notre vieil ami. Répondit Carter.

\- Oh Todd... Souffla Mckay.

\- Il est peut être venu discuter ou est venu nous attirer dans un piège. Il reste toujours cette possibilité.

\- Bon il ne reste qu'un seul moyen de la savoir. Annonça Sheppard plus ou moins ravi.

Ronon et Sheppard partir mais Rodney piailla :

\- Oh je vous en prit ! On revient à peine de rentrer...

\- Désoler Rodney. Annonça Carter.

\- J'ai même pas encore déjeuné...Bougonna le scientifique.

\- Entré l'adresse. Ordonna Carter à un technicien.

 _Dans une base scientifique wraith..._

Les trois hommes entrèrent mais ne virent personne. Ils restèrent tout de même sur leur garde au cas où. Jusqu'à ce que Ronon leur dise :

\- On a quelque chose ici.

Tous virent alors le corps de deux soldat wraith.

\- Ils sont morts. Annonça le satédien. Mais ils ne portent pas de marques.

\- C'est parce qu'ils ont été empoisonnés. Répondit une voix.

Tous le monde pointa ses armes vers la source de la voix mais au lieux de voir Todd surgir ils virent Frost, Scientits, Doc et Techno. Manquait Wolf et son loup.

\- Bonjour colonel.

\- Où est Todd Frost ? Demanda Sheppard méfiant.

\- Sur la ruche. Ne me dite pas que vous pensiez qu'il allait venir alors que vous auriez pu le descendre ? Vous pensiez vraiment qu'il allait vous faire ce plaisirs colonel ? Si cela est la cas, c'est que vous êtes vraiment stupide ! Mais revenons aux wraiths. Vous savez par quoi ils ont été empoisonnés. Beaucoup de wraiths ont vu leur réserve de nourriture contaminés par un virus.

\- Oui c'est bien dommage mais ce n'est pas notre problème. Répondit Sheppard d'une voix qui énerva Frost.

\- Oh Sheppard... Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable. Plaida Frost. D'après les espions de Todd, cela à généré de grande pertes humaines. Le genre de détails qui vous préoccupait un peu avant. Sauf si vous êtes responsable de la propagation de cette maladie auquel cas nous comprendrions que toutes ces vies sacrifier sont comme des dommages collatéraux pour vous.

Frost ne voulais pas dire que Todd et le commando savaient pertinemment qui était responsable de la propagation de cette peste. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé son plan à Todd celui c'était montré réticent mais au final avait trouvé l'idée de la jeune femme plutôt amusante. De plus Frost proposa de faire semblant de ne pas savoir qui était responsable de cette épidémie afin d'avoir un coup d'avance sur Atlantis. Comme cela Todd pourrait avoir facilement les données qu'il voulait sur cette peste.

\- Et bien en réalité nous avons établie une liste de nos principaux suspect. Et Todd est en tête.

Les jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant d'éclaté de rire. Cela ne laissa pas Sheppard de glace qui continua :

\- D'ailleurs cela n'explique pas pourquoi Todd nous a contacté.

\- Il a besoins de votre aide. Moi même je n'arrive pas à créer un antidote face à cette merde. Vous avez aidé les Hoffmans à créer ce poison, nous le savons ! Cracha Scientist. Nous avons besoins de toutes vos recherches pour créer un antidote pour la ruche de Todd et seulement pour sa ruche.

\- Allez lui dire que c'est impossible. Répliqua Sheppard non chalent.

\- Vous dite toujours cela Sheppard. Déclara Frost. Mais vous finissez toujours par dire oui.

\- C'est vrai mais c'est différent. On a toujours pas diriger toutes cette histoire de conquêtes de la Terre.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Annonça Techno. Vous n'avez pas toujours pas diriger cette histoire ? Il n'y était pour rien nom de Dieu. Il c'est fait voler ces données c'est bon on passe à autre chose. Il est aussi une victime. L'heure est grave messieurs.

\- En effet. Annonça Doc d'une voix glaciale. Surtout que ce qui arrive est votre faute à vous et à Atlantis !

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Mckay.

\- Oh ne faite pas les innocents. Si vous l'aviez tué sur cette foutu planète remplit de monstre il n'aurait pas volé les travaux sur la peste Hoffmans et créer ce foutoir ! Hurla presque Frost à bout de nerf.

\- De qui parler vous ? Demanda Ronon.

\- _Je parle de Michael !_ Le wraith que vous avez transformer en humain et qui redevenu un wraith qui voue une haine féroce à ceux qui l'ont rejeté ainsi qu'aux humains.

Personne ne parla puis Frost ajouta :

\- _Maintenant partez !_ Aller voir Carter et parler lui de cette entretien.

 _Dans l'espace..._

Teyla tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Elle se rappelait juste avoir été sélectionner par un dart puis emmener dans cette cellule. Mais qui en était à l'origine cela elle l'ignorait. Elle marchait encore quand elle entendit des pas approcher. Lorsqu'elle vit la personne elle crut s'évanouir :

\- Michael !

L'ancien wraith la regarda avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

\- Veuillez me dire ou je suis et ce que vous voulez ? Répondez moi !

\- Vous me décevez après tout les efforts que j'ai fait pour cette réunion de famille. Sachez que je constitue une armée qui volera la place dominante dans cette galaxie.

\- _Une armée de monstre !_

\- Certes mes premiers essaies étaient assez grossier mais tout à changer. Mais j'ai améliorer le rétrovirus pour aboutir à l'équilibre parfait. Des êtres à la capacité surhumaine sans la moindre faiblesse aucune. Surtout celle qui causera la perte fatal des wraiths.

Il lava sa paume droite et Teyla comprit de quoi il parlait :

\- La faim.

 _Dans la base scientifique wraith..._

Frost avait reçu un message d'Atlantis pour dire qu'ils revenaient.

\- Alors ?

\- Vous aviez raison. Seul Michael aurait pu faire cela. Avoua Sheppard.

\- Bien. Enfin vous ouvrez les yeux.

Sheppard fit une signe de tête à Rodney qui sortit une tablette qu'il tendit à Scientist.

\- Ce portable contient les coordonnées d'une station relais interplanétaire. Si Todd envoie un message nous le recevrons. Et il y a aussi tout nos travaux sur la peste Hoffmans. Encore autre chose, Teyla a été enlevée, sélectionner par un dart.

Face à cela les jeune femmes ne dirent plus un mot, de toute l'équipe Teyla semblait la plus douce mais aussi la plus naïve.

\- Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. Annonça Frost en partant.

\- Pourquoi ne nous avoir pas dit la vérité sur Wolf et sa « naissance »? Demanda Sheppard.

Frost se retourna vers le groupe.

\- Pourquoi on ne vous la pas dit ? Répéta Frost. Vous qui avez créer le poison Hoffman causant la perte de plus de la moitié de la population. Ensuite vous transformer un wraith en humain le rendant dangereux au point que maintenant il fout la merde ! De plus VOUS McKay, sembliez en joie quand aux recherches de ce laboratoire alors qu'ils faisaient des expériences sur les humains. Comment vouliez vous que je vous dise la vérité alors que vous aviez fait la même chose sur un wraith. Vous êtes comme eux en fait vous êtes pire qu'eux. Sur ceux, on se tient au courant.

Le commando partie laissant l'équipe pantoise.

Une fois sur la ruche, tout le monde alla voir Todd pour lui faire une rapport de leur seconde entrevue avec l'équipe d'Atlantis. Scientist lui tandis la tablette, le wraith était aux anges.

\- Enfin. Nous allons pouvoir avancer.

\- Certes.

Le wraith sentit que quelque chose clochait dans la voix de Frost. Elle semblait sur la défensive voir énervée.

\- Y a -t-il quelque chose qui vous a contrarié ?

\- Le fait que l'on ai pas dit la vérité sur Wolf mais ce n'est pas cela qui me préoccupe. Sheppard vient de m'annoncer que Teyla a été enlevé par un dart. Comment ils ont pu la laisser se faire enlever ? En plus elle est enceinte ! Rhaaa...

Frost s'en alla très mécontente. Todd fut assez surprit de sa réaction mais il se doutait que cela cachait autre chose. Voyant la mine des autres femmes il comprit que cela devait remonter avant la création du commando. Scientist prit alors la parole.

\- Les femmes enceintes sont un sujet sensible pour Frost. Cela vient d'un événement personnelle qui à laissé une cicatrice en elle. Je vais aller au laboratoire.

Scientist partie au laboratoire. Todd regarda alors Doc et Techno qui connaissait l'histoire de Dante. Puis il prit une décision.

\- Je vais mettre mes espions sur cette affaire.

Les deux jeunes femmes savaient qu'il faisait cela pour garder contact avec Sheppard et non pas à cause de l'histoire de Frost. Mais aucune d'elle n'allait le lui dire. Todd prit la tablette pour aller au laboratoire. Il y trouva son chef scientifique et Scientist qui travaillaient. Voyant le commandant arriver tous les deux cessèrent leur activités afin de l'écouté. Il leur exposa les travaux qu'Atlantis avaient fait pour les Hoffmans. Au bout d'un moment, Scientist demanda la permission d'aller voir les constantes de White et essayer de convaincre Wolf d'aller se reposer dans ses quartiers. Todd rejeta la demande de Scientist et ordonna à son chef scientifique d'y aller plutôt.

Wolf dormait contre la paroi du cocon à tel point que sa joue était collé contre la membrane près du front du loup. Elle semblait si paisible. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était dans la ruche sans que se soit la ruche. On aurait dit qu'elle était dans un cube illusoire. Cependant Wolf savait que ce n'était pas le cas, on aurait dit une sorte de connexion entre un wraith et elle. Mais aucun wraith ne fera jamais cela avec elle. Wolf se posa alors la question : QUI avait créer cette connexion ? Cela ne pouvais pas être Todd non ce n'était pas son genre. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait d'elle et qui venait de derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit une jeune femme du moins mais son visage restait dans l'ombre. La silhouette était celle d'une GI-JOE mais la peau était pâle comme si cette personne était malade ou albinos. Wolf essaya de se rappeler qui aurait pu être albinos lorsqu'elle était commandante mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Une bonne amie.

\- Une bonne amie ? Qui ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela elle marmonna quelque chose que Wolf ne comprit pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Réveil toit petite louve !

Soudain Wolf se réveilla en sursaut mais hurla en voyant le chef scientifique penché sur elle. Désorienté, le wraith se recula en voyant la recrue reprendre son souffle. Un fois sa respiration calmé elle fusilla le wraith du regard.

\- Ne refaite jamais cela comprit ? D'ailleurs que me voulez vous ?

\- Le commandant ma ordonner de venir vois les constantes de votre loup et de vous convaincre de rentré vous reposer dans vos quartiers.

\- Il a besoins de moi !

\- Peut être mais il voudra une maîtresse en forme plutôt qu'une faible.

Le wraith marqua un point, Wolf se releva afin et épousseta les vêtements. Elle s'en alla mais au moment de quitter le wraith elle se rappela quelque chose. L'apparition l'avait appeler « petite louve » hors personne au sein du commando ne l'appelais comme cela... Se retournant vers le chef scientifique elle demanda :

\- Dite moi pourquoi êtes vous entré dans mon esprit pour me réveillé ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

\- Quelqu'un à établie une connexion wraith avec moi. J'étais dans la ruche et une jeune femme me connaissait et elle m'a appeler « petite louve ». Hors personne dans le commando ne m'appelle comme cela.

\- Ce n'étais pas moi. Assura le chef scientifique. Ying Yang me le pardonnerais pas de plus quand je suis arrivé vous étiez agité.

Wolf regarda attentivement le wraith, il aurait pu lui mentir après tout c'est un wraith. Seulement un détail qui lui avait dit la titilla. Il avait dit « Ying Yang me le pardonnerais pas », cela prouvait qu'il tenait à Scientist et qu'il ne devait pas la mettre en colère par rapport à Wolf. Haussant les épaules Wolf partit en marmonnant :

\- J'ai du peut être rêver.

Une fois Wolf partie, le chef scientifique se dirigea vers la console qui maintenait White en vie. En s'approchant de la console, il vit que les constantes cérébrales de White était active de manière anormale. Le wraith regarda de nouveau les constantes mais elles étaient normales. Le chef scientifique pensa que le loup faisait sûrement un cauchemar mais il savait que ce n'était pas cela. Avant de prévenir le commandant, il allait devoir surveillé très attentivement le loup.

 _Dans les quartiers de Todd..._

Wolf était crevé en effet, à bout de nerf. Elle voulait prendre un bain et dormir un peu afin de retourner surveillé son loup. Entrant dans ses quartiers, Wolf se figea sur place. Ses quartiers avaient été...Ranger et nettoyer ! Wolf resta bouche bée avant que la colère ne remplace l'étonnement. La seule chose que Wolf n'aimait pas -et tout le monde dans le commando le savait- c'était qu'on range ses quartiers ! En effet, là où elle dormait avec son loup, sa chambre sur Terre, personne n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer sans son autorisation. C'était son sanctuaire, sa tanière et personne n'était autorisé à y entré et a y faire le ménage ! Sur Terre cela avait amené à un oreiller en pleine figure de Doc. Wolf voulait savoir qui avait osé pénétrer dans son territoire mais la réponse se présenta devant elle.

Une adoratrice, sortit de l'ombre tenant des draps n'ayant pas aperçut de la présence de Wolf. Soudain l'adoratrice releva la tête sentant qu'on l'observait. Elle eut un mouvement de recul face au regard de Wolf.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur. Vous devez être Wolf je suppose ? Je suis Myli, l'adoratrice personnelle du commandant.

Wolf crut qu'elle allait avoir une attaque. L'adoratrice de Todd ? Wolf n'écouta plus ce que l'adoratrice lui disait, son esprit était bloqué sur le fait qu'il avait une « intruse » dans ses quartiers.

-...le commandant m'a demandé de nettoyé vos quartiers en votre absence.

- _Pardon !?_ Répliqua Wolf abasourdie.

\- Oui, le commandant m'a demandé de m'occuper de vos quartiers...

Soudain, l'adoratrice s'arrêta de parler. Wolf avait baissé la tête, serrant les poing elle bouillonnait de rage. Relavant la tête, Wolf avait ses yeux de wraith, l'adoratrice eut un mouvement de recule.

\- _. . .Quartiers !_

Myli ne réagit pas tout de suite. De plus elle devait obéir aux ordres du commandant.

\- J'ai reçu l'ordre du commandant de m'occuper de vos quartiers. Je suis désoler mais...

\- _DEHORS !_

Myli ne sut ce qui lui arriva mais elle se retrouva en dehors des quartiers de Wolf. Avant cela elle avait senti comme une main invisible la prendre par les vêtements afin de la faire sortir. Elle se releva avant de voir Wolf arriver pour la jauger, ses yeux étaient ceux d'un wraith.

\- _Ne t'approche plus jamais de mes quartiers !_

\- Je dois obéir à mon maître. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Soudain une lame lui lacéra le bras droit avant de se planter au sol. Myli reconnut l'arme. Cette arme provenait de la collection privé de son maître seulement cette arme était accroché au mur et Wolf était devant elle. L'adoratrice eut soudain très peur surtout depuis qu'elle avait entendu l'histoire de la chasse et la mort de l'ancienne adoratrice du technicien.

Wolf savait que l'adoratrice avait peur mais elle ne voulait pas la tuer. Oh non ! Elle lui réservait un autre sort afin qu'elle comprenne la leçon. Grâce à son pouvoir, Wolf fit voler d'autres armes vers Myli afin de lui trancher la peau sans pour autant que cela lui soit fatal avant que les armes ne se figent soit dans le mur ou dans le sol. Au bout de cinq minutes, Myli s'écroula au sol tout en ayant sur les bras et les jambes de nombreuses blessures. L'adoratrice s'écroula sur ses genoux tout en tremblant, elle avait mal mais surtout la peur la dominait complètement.

Wolf s'approcha lentement de l'adoratrice d'un pas lent mais déterminer. Arrivé à la hauteur de Myli, Wolf se mit sur ses talons afin de mieux la regarder. D'un ton froid elle murmura :

\- Maintenant tu vas quitter mes quartiers et ne jamais y revenir. Je me fiche que le commandant t'ai donner l'ordre de les nettoyer. Je suis prête à l'affronter d'ailleurs. Alors va t'en !

Myli ne se fit pas prier. Avec difficulté, elle se remit debout pour quitter les quartiers laissant des gouttes de sang sur son passage. En se relevant Wolf alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain en attendant la venu du wraith qui n'allait pas tarder.

 _5 minutes plus tard..._

Todd se dirigea à grand pas vers ses quartiers la rage lui collant à la peau. Ayant quitté le laboratoire quelque minutes avant, il avait croisé la Madria qui l'avait salué humblement avant de lui dire quelque chose :

\- Pardonnez moi mon seigneur mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Cela concerne Myli.

Todd aimait bien son adoratrice mais sans plus. Pourtant le commandant sentait que ce que la Madria allait lui dire était important. Il lui intima de continuer.

\- Une adoratrice la trouvé errant dans les couloirs, apeuré et couverte de blessures sur les bras et les jambes. Les blessures n'étaient pas grave juste superficielles. Elle dit que c'est la fille du commando qui partage vos quartiers qui lui à fait ça.

Todd avait écouté les paroles de la Madira avec attention et lorsqu'elle mentionna Wolf, le commandant commença à voir rouge.

\- Amène moi vers Myli.

Todd entra en trombe dans ses quartiers en feulant tel un animal à la recherche de la jeune recrue. Lorsqu'il vit les portes menant à la « tanière » de Wolf fermé, il tambourina dessus.

\- Wolf !

Il savait que la jeune fille l'avait entendu puisque quelques minutes après les portes s'ouvrir sur Wolf qui était en t-shirt avec les cheveux dégoulinant.

\- _Quoi !_

Devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui Todd ne dit plus un mot. La jeune fille semblait vulnérable, fragile comme cela. Mais l'entrevue avec Myli lui revint en mémoire.

 _Flash Back_

 _A l'infirmerie, une adoratrice pansait le bras gauche de Myli quand les deux jeunes femmes virent arriver le commandant. Todd renvoya l'adoratrice afin de parler à Myli. Une fois tous les deux seuls Todd parla :_

 _\- Que c'est il passé ?_

 _\- Je...Je nettoyait ses quartiers comme vous l'aviez ordonné puis elle est arrivé. Elle c'est mise en colère me disant de sortir. Je...J...J'ai essayé de lui dire que l'ordre venait de vous mais...rien n'y fait... Puis je me suis fait expulsé des quartiers sans qu'elle bouge. Ensuite les lames sans qu'elle bouge de nouveau se sont mise à le blesser. Je vous demande pardon mon seigneur...J'ai suivi vos ordres mais..._

 _Todd leva la main afin que faire taire son adoratrice._

 _\- Tu n'a pas failli. Je vais avoir une petite discutions avec elle._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Dans son bain Wolf avait senti les ondes de colère de Todd qui arrivait. Sortant elle mit juste sa culotte, un t-shirt et ne prit même pas la peine de se sécher les cheveux. Une fois devant le commandant, Wolf parla :

\- Un problème commandant ?

\- Myli...

\- Ah votre adoratrice. Répliqua Wolf en levant les yeux aux ciel. Eh bien quoi ?

\- J'ai vu les blessures.

\- En quoi cela me concerne ?

\- Je lui avait donné des ordres, elle devait y obéir...

\- Je m'en tape ! Personne ne rentre dans mes quartiers, mes sœurs d'armes le savent bien. Cette fille ne comprenait pas alors je lui ait donné une leçon. Rassurer vous je n'allait pas la tuer.

Faisant mine de repartir, Wolf sentit une poigne lui agripper le bras et la tirer vers l'extérieur. Wolf se retrouva devant Todd dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pour lui c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. La patience du wraith venait de céder, il ne restait plus que le commandant wraith.

\- Je viens de perdre patience ! Maintenant j'en ai assez de ton comportement de reine wraith. Ici je suis le commandant et c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

Wolf feula comme une wraith suite à la comparaison avec une reine wraith. Kira lui avait décrit une reine wraith qui était venu sur Atlantis avant de les trahir. Certes elle avait remarqué que certains membre de l'équipage la regardait bizarrement comme si elle était une femelle de leur espèce. Oui elle possédait des pouvoirs qui pouvait rivaliser avec un wraith. Mais là c'en était trop !

\- _Ne me comparer pas à une de vos satané garce de services !_

Face à ce langage Todd cilla presque. La jeune fille allait lui montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité.

\- Kira nous faisait des rapport sur Atlantis. Je sais à peu près tout sur votre peuple et surtout sur celles qui vous commande. Les reine veulent être le centre du monde à tel point qu'elles n'enfantes pratiquement pas de femelle car elles ont peur de la concurrence. Quel idioties ! Si au lieu de penser à elles, les reine enfantaient de nouvelles reine votre espèce ne seraient plus sur le déclin ! Et cela sert à quoi de faire monter la concurrence entre les mâles ? A faire encore plus de perte parmi votre peuple ? Vos reines sont stupides !

\- Et pourtant vous vous comportez comme ces « reines stupides ».

\- _Sûrement pas !_ Si j'étais une reine, je ferais ce qui est juste pour ma ruche. A savoir je me choisirai un seul wraith pour la vie et j'enfanterais aussi des jeune reine afin qu'elles puissent perpétué l'espèce. Jamais je ne jouerais sur la « testostérone » de mon équipage pour qu'il se pavane afin d'atterrir dans mon lit. Maintenant lâcher moi le bras.

Todd lui maintint le bras avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer :

\- Si vous me promettez de vous tenir tranquille. Sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me vider de mon essence vitale ? Eh bien allez y mais prenez garde aux conséquence après.

Todd regarda attentivement la jeune recrue qui soutint le regard du commandant. Quelques minutes après il lui lâcha le bras. Wolf se massa le bras avant de se diriger vers sa « tanière » avant que Todd ne la rappelle.

\- Si vous étiez vraiment une reine quel wraith auriez vous choisis comme compagnon pour la vie ?

Wolf eut un sourire en coin avant de regarder le wraith pour lui dire :

\- Le commandant. S'il c'était montré digne de moi.

Puis Wolf alla dans ses quartiers laissant le wraith encore surpris par sa réponse. Cette jeune fille pouvait le mettre en rogne mais elle arrivait aussi à le surprendre.

 _La nuit venu..._

Wolf dormait paisiblement tandis que Todd travaillais encore sur sa console avant d'aller méditer. Cependant, il sentit quelque chose dans la connexion de la ruche. C'était étrange car cela ne provenait pas d'un wraith ni même de Wolf. Non c'était autre chose, une présence tel un fantôme. Le commandant wraith fut intrigué mais il pensa tout de suite à une intrusion. Se levant il chercha d'où venait la connexion mais étrangement il ne put la trouver. Cela l'irrita quand il entendit Wolf gémir de douleur. Le commandant alla voir mais il la trouva en train de remuer dans tous les sens avant de se détendre. Il allait repartir dans ses quartiers quand quelque chose retint son attention. Via la ruche il sut que la connexion qu'il avait sentit venait ou plutôt Wolf était le centre. Todd décida de se connecté au subconscient de la jeune fille. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

C'était un décor de laboratoire détruit, de tube éclaté, le sol était maculé de liquide. Au centre se tenais Wolf, genoux à terre qui pleurait avec une femme qui la réconfortait. Le wraith était intrigué qui était cette femme ? Soudain le décor changea, le wraith se trouva dans la ruche, la Wolf en pleure disparut ne laissant que la mystérieuse jeune femme. Elle portait une brassière et une pantalon de sport blanc et elle était pied nu. Sa peau était blanche ainsi que ses cheveux cependant quelque chose clochait.

La jeune femme se mit alors à parler d'une voix cristalline.

\- Bonjour commandant. Je savais que vous n'alliez pas tardez à vous manifesté.

Le commandant regarda plus attentivement la jeune femme pour savoir qui elle était vraiment. Au bout d'un moment il sut qui elle était même s'il devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle vit le wraith qui la regardait avant de parler de nouveau :

\- Vous vous demandez qui je suis n'es ce pas ? Je vais vous le dire. Je suis...

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Répondit le wraith.

La jeune femme parut surprise. Comment il avait deviné ?

\- Comment avez vous deviné ?

\- Vous semblez albinos mais votre peau et vos cheveux sont d'une couleur trop blanc pour être ceux d'un être humain. Cela ma rappeler votre pelage. Et vos yeux ne sont pas ceux d'un humain.

La jeune femme sourit d'un air lupin avant de baisser la tête afin de rire.

\- Vous êtes très perspicace.

\- Je dois avouez que je ne m'attendais pas à cela du traitement. Comment es-ce possible ?

\- Effet secondaire. Mais l'essentiel c'est que je peux la rassurer même étant dans mon cocon. Bonnie à beaucoup souffert vous savez ? Grâce à cette connexion je peux l'apaiser.

\- Je vois. Mais pourquoi prendre l'apparence d'une jeune femme au lieu d'un jeune homme ?

\- Qui vous dit que je suis encore un mâle ?

Todd comprit alors ce que la jeune femme voulait dire. Soudain elle tourna la tête avant de reporter son regard sur le wraith.

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir. Bonnie va se réveillé.

Sortant du subconscient de Wolf, Todd la regarda avant de regagner ses quartiers. Cette entrevue l'avait laissé perplexe.

Le lendemain, il reçut un rapport de ses espions. Il envoya un message à Atlantis qui s'empressa d'aller à cette adresse.

 _2 heures après..._

Todd reçu un message d'Atlantis qui souhaitait un rendez vous. Il accepta mais il envoya bien sur le commando au complet. Une fois arriver à l'adresse convenu par Atlantis, elles virent Sheppard, Mckay et Ronon mais pas Teyla.

\- Où est Teyla ? Demanda Frost.

\- Eh bien Michael n'était pas encore là. Le Dédale à essayer de l'arrêter mais il est repartit. Annonça Sheppard.

\- Vous l'avez laissez s'échapper ? Railla Techno.

\- Hélas mais on a fait une autre découverte. Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'Atlantis retenue prisonnier.

\- Comment cela Sheppard ? De qui il s'agit ? Ordonna Frost.

\- Du docteur Beckett.

 _Sur la ruche..._

Le retour sur la ruche fut un calvaire pour le commando surtout pour Scientist. Wolf les avait rejointe avant qu'elles ne parle à Todd.

\- Comment allons nous arrêtez Michael maintenant il peut être n'importe où ? Annonça Wolf.

\- Certes mais le clone de Beckett le sait lui. D'après Sheppard.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à ce clone. Railla Scientist.

\- Mais il est notre seule chance de sauver Teyla. Annonça Doc.

\- Et que faisons nous de leur proposition ? Demanda Wolf.

Sheppard avait demandé une trêve temporaire pour sauver Teyla. Il voulait que le commando les aide à sauver la jeune femme. Frost ne leur avait pas donner de réponse immédiate car elle voulait l'appui de Todd mais elle voulais surtout convaincre Wolf qui pouvait être leur Joker en cas de pépin. Se tournant vers le wraith elle demanda.

\- Quel votre décision ?

\- Allez y.

Frost resta méfiante sur la réponse du wraith qui s'en alla ensuite. Mais elle pensa surtout qu'il voulait qu'elles tue Michael.

\- Très bien. Wolf tu viendras avec nous.

\- Donnez moi une bonne raison de faire cela ?

\- J'ai besoins que tu sois notre Joker au cas où on échouerais. Mais surtout je voudrais que tu utilises la technique du « ne me vois pas ».

\- Je n'ai pas utilisé cette technique depuis longtemps vous savez.

\- Je sais mais là on en a besoins.

\- Très bien. Allons nous équiper.

 _Sur une planète inconnue..._

L'équipe de Sheppard et le commando était sur la planète que leur avait décris le docteur Beckett. Les deux équipes se séparèrent afin de mieux quadriller la zone. Frost regarda sa plus jeune recrue et dit :

\- Maintenant Wolf.

Wolf hocha la tête et...Disparut ! Le reste du commando continua d'avancer avant de rencontrer des ennuis. Du côté de l'équipe de Shepard tous suivirent le docteur Beckett :

\- Docteur ?

\- De ce côté je crois . répondit le Docteur peu sur de lui.

\- Oh Carson... Répondit McKay

\- Non non je suis sur c'est de ce côté. Répondit l'intérésé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sheppard ouvrit une porte...Avant de se faire tirer dessus. Suivirent ensuite des échanges de rafale entre les deux camps.

\- J'en ai marre de me faire tirer dessus avec nos propre flingue. Répliqua Sheppard blasé.

\- Ce n'est pas mon truc non plus quelque soit les armes. Répondit Carson.

Ronon tua les deux hybrides avec son arme. Tous en avançant l'équipe entendirent des « Eh oh ! ». Se dirigeant vers la source du bruit, l'équipe virent les athosiens.

\- Halling ? Demanda Sheppard.

\- Oh colonel Sheppard je suis content de vous voir. Repondit celui-ci.

\- Pareil mon ami.

\- Teyla à dit que vous nous sauveriez.

\- Où est elle ? Demanda Sheppard.

\- Michael la emmené. Partez à sa recherche.

\- D'accord. Rassemblez tout le monde on vous rejoint après. Expliqua Sheppard.

Sheppard et son équipe partir à la recherche de Teyla. Il virent un équipement wraiht ainsi que des sorte de chambre. Carson fut le premier à réagir.

\- Oh non.

Se penchant sur un corps il prit son pouls.

\- Il les a tué.

Ronon trouva une seringue.

\- Sheppard...

\- Vous croyez que... Commença Mckay.

\- Oh non je ne crois pas et vous on plus d'ailleurs ! Cracha presque Sheppard.

Soudain un tir plasma se fit mouche sur la console.

Sheppard et les autres se planquèrent pour riposté. Sheppard tenta d'appeler le commando en renfort.

\- Frost ! Où êtes vos non de dieu ?

\- On est occupé colonel.

Il entendit alors des bruit de tir avant que la communication ne soit coupé.

\- Je voudrais pas vous brusquer les amis mais je capte une source d'énergie. Sûrement le vaisseau de Michael. Annonça McKay.

Carson partit alors sous les cris de McKay :

\- Carson, Carson . CARSON !

Sur une plateforme, Teyla se faisait escorté quand Carson surgit et tira sur les hybride sous le regard de Teyla.

\- Carson ?

\- Oui. Vous vous attendiez pas à me voir je sais. Tous va bien n'ayez pas peur.

\- C'est impossible. Annonça Teyla en reculant.

\- J'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Il faut que l'on s'en ailler et vite.

Soudain Michael apparut, Carson pointa son arme sur lui prêt à tirer. Mais Carson avait du mal à tirer.

\- Comme toute mes créature il est soumis à mon influence. Annonça Michael.

\- Il faut l'abattre Carson. Carson ?

Mais Carson n'avait pas la force de tirer. Ce qui fut une erreur car Michael en profita pour le paralyser avec son arme wraith. Michael récupéra Teyla avant de s'enfuir. En bas Sheppard et son vinrent à bout des derniers hybride avant de partir à la recherche de Carson. Il le trouvèrent inanimé sur le sol. Soudain il entendirent le bruit caractéristique des moteur d'un croiseur wraith. Ronon prit Carson et suivirent les autres. Leur pire crainte venait de se réalisé. Michael venait de s'échapper avec à son bord Teyla.

Sheppard fulminait surtout lorsqu'il vit le commando arriver quelque minutes ensuite. Ronon confiant Carson à McKay leur aboya dessus :

\- Où étiez vous passez ?

\- A votre avis ? Répliqua Doc avec furie.

Elles étaient toutes couverte de sang mais ce sang n'était pas le leur. Sheppard comprit qu'elles c'étaient battu avec des hybrides. Ronon continuais de leur aboyer dessus.

\- A cause de vous Teyla...

\- Ronon sa suffit ! Ordonna Sheppard.

Le colonel remarqua alors quelque chose ou plutôt il remarqua que quelqu'un manquait.

\- Où est Wolf ?

Frost sourit d'un air mesquin avant de se tourner vers Techno :

\- Est elle a bord ?

Techno sorti une tablette de sa poche avant de dire.

\- Oui elle est a bord.

\- Bien. Pour répondre à votre question Sheppard Wolf se trouve à bord du croiseur de Michael.

 _Dans l'espace sur un croiseur wraith..._

Wolf était dans une partie où il n'y avait pas grand monde. Dès que le danger fut écarter elle avait activer son traceur subspatial afin que les autre puissent la localiser. Grâce à sa technique psychique « ne me voit pas », personne n'avait détecté sa présence. C'était bien car elle pourrait alors exécuter sa mission :

1\. Découvrir où aller Michael.

2\. Secourir Teyla

3\. Tuer Michael.

 **Note de l'auteur : Bonjour pardon pour ce grand retard et encore désoler. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je sais que certains ce demande qui est la nouvelle protagoniste que je viens de créer. Désoler je ne peux rien vous dire si ce n'est que relisez la conversation qu'elle avec Todd j'y est laissé quelques indices. Mais je veux bien vous en laissez encore quelques un :**

 **Cette femme est en quelque sorte la projection mental de quelqu'un qui est très proche de Wolf et cette personne n'est pas humain. Cette personne est dans la ruche. Voilà j'espère que vous aurez deviné qui c'est ?**

 **Sinon je vais essayer de me mettre très vite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Bon week end.**


	13. Chapter 13

_N/A : Me revoilà ! Je voulais vous sortir un autre chapitre afin que vous ne restiez pas sur votre faim._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Diama56 : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que l'autre._

 _Ange : Contente que tu ais deviné. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture._

 _Lamia22 : Je tenais à te remercier car c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu reprendre l'écriture. Ton message à su me botter « les fesses ». Encore merci. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre._

 _Attention ce chapitre est classé « M » et oui encore une qui as succombé à son wraith._

 _Je reprend aussi des dialogue tirer de l'épisode 1 de la saison 5 de SGA._

Chapitre 12

 _Sur Atlantis..._

Après le fiasco dans l'entrepôt pour sauver Teyla et les révélations de Frost sur le fait que Wolf était à bord du croiseur Sheppard était perdu. Il avait ordonné que tous le monde retourne sur Atlantis afin d'avoir plus d'explications. Entre temps Carson avait été mis en stase afin que le docteur Keller trouve comment synthétiser le produit pour le maintenir en vie. Cela n'avait pas vraiment ravi le commando surtout Frost. Une fois arrivé sur la citée des Anciens tous le monde les avaient regardé comme si c'étaient des wraiths.

Carter était alors arriver afin d'emmener tous le monde dans la salle de réunion pour connaître les détails de l'opération.

\- Que c'est il vraiment passé ?

\- Michael a réussi à emmener Teyla. Annonça Sheppard.

\- Cela ne serait pas arriver si elles ne c'était cachées ! Sermonna Ronon en regardant toutes les jeunes femmes.

\- _Et !_ Intervint Doc en pointant Ronon du doigts. Je vous signale qu'on a eu aussi des problèmes avec les sbires de Michael. De plus nous avons du y en venir au main contrairement à vous ! _Alors fermé votre clapet monsieur muscles !_

Ronon allait se jeter sur Doc mais Frost intervint en tapant violemment la table au point de la fissuré. Doc se calma ainsi que Ronon mais qui resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Personne ne dit rien avant que Sheppard ne continue.

\- Tout de suite après le commando est arrivé et c'est là que j'ai remarqué la disparition de Wolf.

\- Comment cela Wolf à disparut ? S'étonna Carter.

\- En fait mon colonel, Wolf se trouve...Commença Sheppard mal à l'aise.

\- A bord du croiseur de Michael. Termina Frost.

Cette révélation laissa Carter sous le choc. La colonel n'arrivait pas croire ce que Frost venait de dire mais surtout comment la jeune recrue avait pu se glisser ni vu ni connue à bord du croiseur de Michael ?

\- Comment Wolf c'est introduit dans le croiseur ?

\- Grâce à un don psychique nommé « ne me voit pas ». En gros elle rentre dans l'esprit de l'individu afin de donner l'illusion qu'elle n'est pas là. Grâce à cela la personne passe devant Wolf sans la remarquer. Cela marche pour plusieurs personne. Wolf peut maintenir l'illusion pendant au moins 4 heures et elle peut renouveler sans se fatigué.

\- Intéressant. Marmonna Carter. Cependant comment pourra-t-elle nous prévenir où ce qui dirige Michael ?

Cependant Frost avait deviner aisément ce qui se cachait derrière le mot « intéressant », ce qui l'énerva profondément.

\- C'est grâce à traceur subspatial. De plus Techno lui a confier une tablette pour communiquer avec nous. Il n'y as plus qu'a attendre qu'elle...

\- J'ai l'adresse ! Annonça Techno.

Tous le monde se tourna vers Techno qui tenais une tablette avant de scruter l'assemblé.

\- Je viens de recevoir un message de Wolf. Elle m'a envoyé les cordonnées si nous y allons maintenant nous y serons avant Michael.

\- Et bien allons y. Colonel je prend aussi l'équipe de Lorne. Annonça Sheppard.

\- Très bien colonel.

Tous le monde quitta la salle sauf Frost qui se tourna vers le colonel Carter.

\- Sachez colonel qu'une fois Teyla sauvé nous retournerons avec Todd. Pas question que nous restions sur Atlantis prisonnière pour que le docteur Keller puisse nous examiné. Surtout Wolf. L'enregistrement ne vous a pas suffit on dirait ? Dite vous bien colonel que je n'hésiterais pas à tuer pour éviter que Wolf ne se retrouve encore une fois un cobaye. Surtout pour votre citée qui je vous rappelle à causé plus de dégât que de bien dans cette galaxie. J'ai été abandonnée sur un champ de bataille avec plusieurs de mes hommes par mes supérieurs car je ne leur était plus utile. Je ne vous laisserais pas utilisé Wolf avant la jeter comme un déchet. Tenez le pour dire colonel.

Puis Frost sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres afin de sauver Teyla et ensuite de rejoindre la ruche de Todd pour retourner à leur vie.

 _Sur une planète..._

Les trois équipes arrivèrent sur la planète dont les coordonnées avait été envoyé par Wolf. Une fois entré dans un gigantesque complexe il trouvèrent une installation wraith.

\- C'est bon on est en avance. Annonça Sheppard. McKay resté avec Lorne et voyer ce que vous pouvez tiré d'utile.

\- Bien colonel.

Sheppard se sépara du commando à un croisement. Soudain McKay prévint les deux équipes paniqué.

\- C'était un piège nous avons déclenché un dispositif de destruction. Il nous reste plus beaucoup de temps...

Soudain le complexe explosa en ensevelissant tous les monde.

 _Du côté de Sheppard..._

Sheppard était en train de rêver qu'il avait sauvé Teyla quand Ford lui dit :

\- Vous ne l'avez pas sauvé colonel.

Sheppard se réveilla alors à cause de la douleur, quelque chose était enfoncé du côté gauche de son corps. Ronon essayait de dégager les pierre pour créer une sortie.

\- Où sont passé les autres ?

\- On a été séparé.

\- On peut essayer leur radio.

 _Du côté de McKay..._

McKay essaya sa radio pour communiquer avec les autres.

\- Il n'y a aucun signal. Trop d'interférences.

\- Je suis quasiment certains que ma jambe est cassé. Déclara Lorne qui souffrait le martyr.

\- Moi je crois que je vais remarquablement bien.

\- N' es ce pas fabuleux ? Cela m'apporte beaucoup de réconfort. Merci Docteur. Ironisa Lorne.

Mckay essaya de créer une sortie mais la poussière commença à les recouvrir.

\- Cela serait bien de ne pas faire écrouler la plafond.

\- Bien aucun méchant. Déclara McKay

 _Dans l'espace..._

Un croiseur venait de sortir de l'hyper-espace. Michael qui était au commande reçu de l'un de ses sbires une tablette. La lysant il lui demanda :

\- Quand as tu reçu ça ?

\- Il y a quelques minutes.

\- On change nos plans. Ordonna Michael. Les humains ont découvert notre laboratoire.

Michael ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un les avait écouté. Wolf qui utilisait son don « ne me voit pas » avait tout entendu. Sortant discrètement de la pièce, elle essaya de communiquer avec ses sœurs d'armes via la télépathie. Et pour cause !

 _Quelques part dans les décombres..._

Lorsqu'elles avaient reçus le message de McKay, elles étaient dans une partie fragile du complexe. Après l'explosion, tous leur étaient tombés dessus. Il ne restait qu'un tas de décombres. Pour autant des bruits de grattement se fit entendre avant qu'une main ne sorte des décombres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes tout le monde sortit couvert de terre et de sang. Doc se remettait le bras en place, Techno fit craquer ses doigts. Doc, une fois son bras remit marmonna :

\- Faite moi penser à tuer McKay dès qu'on le reverra.

\- On aura pas le temps. Intervint Frost. Michael arrive.

 _Sur Atlantis..._

\- Activation extérieur non programmé. Annonça une technicienne. C'est le code d'identification du lieutenant Edisson.

Le lieutenant traversa la porte, il était couvert de poussière. Carter vint à sa rencontre.

\- Qu'es ce qui passé ? Où le reste de l'équipe ?

\- Il y a eu une énorme explosion. Tous le monde étaient dans le complexe, le bâtiment à implosé et c'est effondré.

\- Y a-t-il des survivants ?

\- Les radios sont mortes. J'en sais rien. Je me suis dit qu'il valait revenir...

\- Vous avez bien fait. Emmenez le à l'infirmerie. Où est le Dédale ? Demanda Carter à une technicienne.

\- A 2 heures d'Atlantis.

\- On ne peut pas l'attendre. Que l'on rassemble les militaire du Génie et que le docteur Keller et son équipe soit prête.

\- Bien madame.

 _Du côté de McKay et Lorne..._

McKay s'extasiait sur le fait que la base de données de Michael est survécut. Il avait accès à tous : ses projets de bases, des infos sur ses données médicales, des listes de planètes... Quand soudain il remarqua quelque chose d'alarmant. Il allait l'expliquer à Lorne quand celui-ci lui dit de se taire.

En effet Lorne entendait des bruits qui venait d'au-dessus d'eux.

\- Ce sont des bruits de pas. Annonça McKay.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Faite du bruit. Ordonna Lorne. Hurlez ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh!Eh !

\- On est là ! Au secoure !Hurlèrent les deux hommes.

Soudain, un bras apparut saisissant McKay par le bras afin de le tirez du trous. Lorne regarda impuissant la scène. McKay commença à flipper lui aussi car il crut que c'était un hybride de Michael mais ce fut Doc qui lui fit un sourire avant de le reposer par terre.

\- Salut McKay !

\- Comment va Lorne ? Demanda Carter.

\- Il a une jambe cassée mais on a une plus gros problème...

\- On est au courant. Annonça Carter.

\- Michael arrive. Annonça Frost d'une voix glaciale.

 _Du côté de Sheppard et Ronon..._

Ronon essaya de dégager des poutres ainsi que des pierres afin de facilité la tâche aux équipes de recherche. Mais ce n'était pas facile surtout que Sheppard était en très mauvaise posture.

 _Dans le croiseur de Michael..._

Teyla était sur une table pendant que Michael faisait une sorte échographie pour voir le fœtus de la jeune mère.

\- Excellent ! Tous s'annonce très bien. Votre fils devrait faire son apparition d'ici quelques jours. Je pensais que cela vous comblerais de joie.

Se dirigeant vers la console il continua de parler :

\- J'imagine que porter un enfant n'est pas facile.

Teyla lui lança un regard en coin.

\- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Lança Michael en levant les bras. Pourquoi ne croyez vous pas Teyla ?

\- Parce que je vous connais par cœur...

\- Tous ces mondes qui grouillent de milliard de personnes qui s'implique dans leur vie misérable. Ils vivent, meurent et la galaxie se porte bien. Mais votre fils Teyla, votre garçon représente l'avenir. Il restera dans les mémoires pendant des siècles.

\- Quand est il de sa mère ? Vous parlez souvent de son avenir mais jamais du mien pourquoi cela ?

\- J'avais espoir que vous compreniez...J'espérais que vous comprendriez...

\- Il est temps. Annonça Kanan.

\- Bien c'est parfait. Enlève ses sangles et poste un garde devant sa porte. Ordonna Michael en sortant de la pièce.

Kanan fit ce que Michael lui ordonna.

\- Je dois m'enfuir avant que notre fils arrive. Dès que je ne lui serais plus utile il me tueras.

\- Je regrette Teyla. Déclara Kanan

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est trop dangereux.

\- Pour qui voyons ?

\- Ils nous tueras. Il nous tueras tous.

Teyla essaya de raisonner le père de son enfant mais en vain. Le père de son enfant partis la laissant seule dans la pièce. Elle le regarda partir tout en se tenant le ventre.

\- Que c'est touchant !

Teyla se retourna pour voir d'où venait la voix mais ne vit personne. Un petit rire retentit avant qu'apparaisse Wolf devant elle.

\- Wolf ? Mais comment...

\- J'ai d'autre capacités que vous ne pouvez imaginé.

\- Depuis quand êtes vous là ?

\- Depuis que vous avez quitté la planète. Répondit la jeune recrue non chalent.

Voyant la mine de Teyla, Wolf leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne suis pas intervenus ? Ce n'est pas ma mission et en plus mes sœurs d'armes et votre équipe vont bientôt intervenir. Soyez patiente. Je dois vous laissez.

Teyla essaya de la retenir mais la jeune recrue disparut sous ses yeux comme par magie.

 _Sur la planète..._

L'équipe s'affairait pour sortir Lorne mais Carter reçut une communication du jumper qu'elle avait envoyer autour de la planète : Michael arrive.

Le croiseur était en orbite autour de la planète.

\- Il y a de nombreuses personnes sur la planète. Probablement le peuple d'Atlantis. Annonça Kanan

\- Ils doivent fouillé les décombres mais ils savent que c'est trop dangereux de resté là. Il doivent recherché des survivants. Il se peut que tout ne soit pas perdu. Répondit Michael un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

C'était le brambal combat sur la planète. Carter donnait des ordres afin que tous le monde soit évacuer avant que Michael n'arrive. Mais ce fut un peu trop tard car quelqu'un de l'équipe venait d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'un dart.

\- Chiotte des darts ! Jura Doc.

\- Dégommez les moi ! Ordonna Frost à son équipe.

Scientist et Techno tirèrent sur les vaisseaux afin de les détruire pour permettre aux personnes d'Atlantis de s'échapper. Une fois dans le jumper celui-ci se mit en orbite au tour de la planète.

Dans le croiseur, Michael donna des ordres afin qu'on lui ramène les survivants vivants.

 _Du côté de Sheppard et Ronon..._

Tous les deux encore coincé, il entendirent soudain des bruits de pas puis des voix. Ils crièrent pour se faire entendre ne se doutant pas que les sois disant secours n'étaient pas d'Atlantis.

 _Dans l'espace..._

Le Dédale venait d'arriver. Carter joignit le colonel Caldwell afin de le prévenir qu'il devait retenir le croiseur sans pour autant le détruire. Le Dédale détruisit ainsi l'hyper-espace du vaisseau et un combat s'engagea entre les deux vaisseau. Carter prévint quand même le Dédale qu'il y avait encore deux rescapé sur la planète et qu'il devait les téléporter à bord avant que les hybrides ne le fasse.

Cadwell la prévint que son équipe et elle devait venir dans le Dédale. Seulement le risque c'est qu'il devait baissé les boucliers ce qui risquait de les mettre sous le feux de l'ennemie. Après quelques minutes plus tard jumper et rescapé étaient à bord du vaisseau qui avait essuyer beaucoup de tire du croiseur. C'était le chaos à bord u vaisseau humain. Carter et McKay allèrent voir Cadwell afin d'avoir un rapport détaillé sur les dégâts. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout : perte des moteurs, des armes Asgards, l'équipement de survie était à 50 % et les bouclier tenait mais pas éternellement. Pour le moment le vaisseau était paralysé.

A l'infirmerie Ronon se battait avec un infirmier pour qu'il le lâche tandis que Keller examinait Sheppard. La doctoresse lui donnait les nouvelles jusqu'à ce que Sheppard tilt que le croiseur de Michael était et donc que Teyla était là aussi. Sheppard bouillonnait de rage d'être aussi près de la jeune femme. Mais Keller essayait de la raisonner mais le colonel était têtu comme une mule.

Carter essayait de réparer les circuits du Dédale. Jusqu'à ce que Sheppard apparaisse et explique son plan. Carter expliqua ce plan à Caldwell : envoyer un jumper occulter directement dans le croiseur afin de détruire les armes principales. Le colonel du Dédale était sceptique mais Carter réussit à le convaincre. Sheppard allait partir mais Frost s'interposa :

\- On vient aussi colonel. Wolf est à bord et nous devons la récupérer. Ceci est non négociable.

Une fois en position, Sheppard prévint le Dédale que le jumper était en position. Pour faire diversion, le Dédale envoya les F-302. L'effet fut immédiate, le hangar du croiseur s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir les darts. Sheppard se dépêcha d'entrer avant que les portes ne puissent se refermer. Une fois à bord, les deux équipes se séparèrent. Frost fit un signe de tête à Techno qui cacha quelque chose dans la paroi du croiseur avant de partir de leur côté. Une personne avait alors tout observé avant de prendre le sac pour se cacher dans le jumper afin d'attendre sa cible.

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur le combat faisait rage entre les F-302 et les darts mais finalement les armes principales du croiseur furent détruite. Dans le Dédale, Carter fut contente tandis que Caldwell espérait que Sheppard ait de la chance.

Sheppard avançait discrètement puis McKay se dirigea vers une console et annonça une assez mauvaise nouvelle. L'équipage avait réparer assez rapidement leur hyper-propulseur. Il ne leur restait que 15 minutes. Puis McKay trouva où était détenu Teyla et tous partirent à sa recherche. Tuant le garde, ils entendirent Teyla qui les appelaient afin qu'ils la sortent d'ici.

Seulement une fois arriver Teyla s'écroula enfin elle aurait du toucher le sol si Ronon ne l'avait pas rattraper. Elle leur annonça qu'elle avait commencé à avoir des contractions il y a plus d'1 heure : son fils allait venir au monde maintenant !

Sheppard essaya de contacter Frost mais personne ne lui répondit. Il pensait qu'elles avaient fort à faire avec des hybrides. McKay cassa l'ambiance en disant que l'hyper-navigateur allait bientôt être au top. Sheppard demanda où se situait la salle, Mckay téléchargea le plan afin que Sheppard puisse y aller avec Ronon pour y faire sauter l'hyper-propulseur. Les deux hommes laissèrent McKay avec la jeune mère qui risquait d'accoucher à tout moment.

Ronon et Sheppard allèrent dans la salle et tuèrent les hybrides qui étaient là. Ronon plaça des charges de C-4 et firent exploser le générateur. L'explosion ébranla tous le croiseur jusqu'à la salle de commande.

\- Qu' es ce qui se passe ? Ragea Michael.

\- L'hyper - navigation vient d'exploser. Annonça Kanan.

\- Non c'est impossible !

\- Il y a presque plus d'alimentation à bord.

\- La surcharge est accidentelle ?

\- Non s'en à pas l'aire. Répondit Kanan.

\- Comment ont ils fait ça ? Commença à paniquer Michael.

\- Je vais y jeter un œil.

\- Ils sont sur mon croiseur...Comment sont ils monté à bord ?

Pendant ce temps McKay paniqua car le bébé de Teyla arriver et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Teyla lui ordonna de l'accoucher ce qu'il fit à contrecœur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tenait le bébé dans ses bras avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ronon et Sheppard arrivèrent à ce moment pour félicité Teyla mais aussi McKay. Ronon prit Teyla dans ses bras afin de la transporter au jumper, en chemin ils tombèrent sur un hybride qui était Kanan. Teyla réussit à le convaincre des les aidé à les sortir de là. Ce qu'il fait sans hésité.

Par contre Sheppard n'arrivait toujours pas à joindre l'équipe de Frost mais surtout personne n'avait vu Wolf ! Teyla leur avait raconté sa conversation avec la jeune fille avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Sheppard avait un très mauvais pressentiment qui fut vite confirmer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au hangar. Leur jumper était bien là mais désolculté et surtout couvert de sang ! Des corps étaient jonché sur le sol. Les blessures avaient été faite par des balles. Sheppard observait les corps mais l'un d'entre eux attira son attention. Ce corps n'avait plus de tête et un mot était inscrit sur le mur d'à côté avec du sang : L'ABOMINTAION EST MORTE !

Sheppard comprit alors que le corps décapité était celui de Michael mais alors qui l'avait tué ainsi que ses hommes ? Il ne chercha pas bien loin la réponse : Frost et ses hommes.

Allant dans le jumper, Sheppard emmena l'équipe à bord du Dédale où Carte leur demanda :

\- Où est le commando ?

\- Envolé. Elles ont tués Michael. Colonel, nous avons trouvé ceci dans le jumper.

Sheppard lui donna un cristal que Carter donna à McKay afin de voir ce qu'il y avait dessus. Une image de Frost apparut.

\- Bonjour Colonel ! Si vous regardez ceci c'est que vous avez trouvé Teyla ainsi que le cadeau de Wolf. Je suppose aussi que Teyla à du vous raconté sa petite entrevue avec elle. La mission de Wolf était de tuer Michael chose que vous n'avez pas su faire. Désoler de ne pas être pas partis avec vous mais je n'allais pas vous laissez exploité Wolf et mes hommes comme vous l'avez fait à Michael. Nous retournons avec Todd. Sur ceux je vous dit à très bientôt.

Le message s'interrompit laissant tout le monde sans voix. Personne n'arrivait à croire que Michael était mort et que le commando était de nouveau partit retrouver Todd.

 _Quelques minutes après l'explosion de l'hyper-propulsuer..._

Michael ne voulant pas faire attraper par cette maudite équipe alla directement dans le hangar suivit par quelques un de ses hybrides. Arriver dans le hangar il vit le jumper de Sheppard et eut l'idée de le voler. L'abomination allait monter à bord quand il entendit des bruits de balles. Ses hybrides tombaient sur le sol, ne voulant pas subir le même sort, il alla dans le jumper. Cependant il vit une personne au poste de navigation. C'était une jeune fille au regard de wraith avant de se faire expulser du jumper comme un fétu de paille. Une fois au sol, il vit la jeune fille sortir du jumper tel un wraith tenant une épée wraith dans sa main droite. Se tenant devant lui, l'épée posée derrière sa tête elle dit :

\- Michael je suppose ? Ceci est pour tous les wraith que tu as tués Abomination.

Il ne put répliquer que déjà l'épée s'abattit sur sa tête pour la lui trancher. Wolf allait ramasser la tête ne sachant pas que derrière elle se trouvait un autre hybride prêt à la tuer. Wolf se relevait quand elle entendit par télépathie :

\- Derrière toi petite Louve !

Wolf esquiva le coup avant de donner un coup qui trancha le torse de l'hybride. Frost la rejoignit en posant la main sur son épaule.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- Personne ne t'a prévenu Wolf.

La recrue regarda son commandant d'un air perplexe. Qui alors l'avait prévenu ? Wolf s'en fichait pour le moment. Regardant le corps de Michael, elle eut l'idée de quelque chose. Plongeant les doigts dans le sang elle écrivit un mot sur le mur organique avant de se tourner vers ses sœurs d'armes.

\- Allons y. Retournons chez nous.

L'équipe se dirigea alors vers un dart que Wolf s'empressa de piloter afin de sortir du croiseur pour rejoindre une planète avec une porte des étoiles pour prévenir leur commandant. Une fois sur une planète, Frost contacta Todd afin qu'il vienne les récupérer. Il leur donna une adresse où un dart viendra les récupérer. Une fois à l'adresse un dart vient en effet les récupérer.

 _Sur le pont de la ruche..._

Une fois re-matérialisée, l'équipe poussa un profond soupir, oui cela faisait du bien de revenir dans la ruche. Leur foyer ! Todd accompagné de son second vint à leur encontre.

\- Alors ?

\- Mission accomplie. Atlantis à récupérer Teyla et Michael est mort. Annonça Frost.

\- En êtes vous bien sur ? Demanda le second sceptique.

Wolf tennant son épée qui reposait sur son cou, elle lui balança alors quelque chose qu'il rattrapa avec aisance avant d'écarquiller les yeux stupéfait. La jeune recrue venait de lui lancer la tête de Michael ! Voyant la mine déconfit du second Wolf eu un sourire avant de dire :

\- Cela vous suffit comme preuve second ?

Le second allait répliquer mais Todd l'en empêcha.

\- Nous allons nous reposer commandant. Si vous avez besoins de nous nous n'aurez qu'à nous appeler. Annonça Frost.

Elle commença à avancer suivit des autres. Wolf récupéra son trophée des mains du second qui lui lançait toujours un regard noir. Cependant, elle revint sur ses pas pour se diriger vers Todd. Lui prenant la main elle lui mit un cristal. Regardant le cristal Todd resta perplexe du geste de la jeune recrue mais il se demanda surtout ce que contenait ce fameux cristal. Voyant la mine du commandant, Wolf lui donna alors l'explication.

\- Ce cristal contient les données de Michael. Donnée que j'ai volé sur le vaisseau pendant que j'attendais le reste du groupe. J'espère que vous trouverez un antidote à cette peste.

Todd ne savait pas quoi dire ni même le second qui resta bouche bée. Wolf avait voler des données rien que pour lui. Cette fille le rendait vraiment dingue.

\- Y a pas de quoi. Je vais aller me reposer.

Puis Wolf partit se reposer laissant les deux wraiths.

\- Cette jeune fille est vraiment...étrange mon commandant.

\- Je le vois bien second. Bien quelle soit une rebelle, elle vient de nous rendre un précieux service. Je vais analyser les données de ce cristal.

 _Dans les quartiers du technicien..._

Techno rentra dans les quartiers complètement épuiser, couverte de crasse et de sang séchée. Logie était occupé sur sa console, il se tourna vers son amante. Voyant sa tenu, il allait dire quelque chose mais Techno leva la main pour dire :

\- Pas un mot ! J'ai eu une journée difficile.

\- Je vois cela.

\- Très drôle.

Techno alla dans la salle de bain afin d'enlever la crasse mais avant de disparaître complètement elle annonça :

\- Au fait l'Abomination est morte.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il a perdu la tête littéralement. Wolf le lui a trancher.

Puis elle alla prendre son bain afin de se détendre et d'enlever la crase qui lui maculait le corps. Une fois sortit du bain, elle prit un t-shirt à son amant qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et alla s'installer dans le lit. Elle ne voulait pas dormir mais elle était tellement épuiser qu'elle s'endormit rapidement. Le technicien continua son travail sur sa console avant de rejoindre son amante au lit. Il pensait qu'ils pourraient s'adonner à leur activité favorite mais Techno dormait paisiblement qu'il ne voulut pas la réveillé. Au lieu de cela il se mit derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras et ferma les yeux.

 _Du côté du troisième officier..._

Doc arriva devant la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le technicien qui resta pantois devant son amante. Elle savait à quoi elle devait ressembler : une fille tout droit sortit d'une tombe. Pour le wraith il vit autre chose : elle avait les vêtements déchirer qui révélait certains endroit de sa peau. Le wraith n'eut qu'une envie la prendre sur le champ. Voyant l'étincelle de lubricité Doc s'engouffra vite dans les quartier tout en esquivant le wraith qui essayait de la prendre.

\- N'y pense même pas wraith ! Je suis couverte de saleté et de sang. J'ai dur remettre mon bras en place. Le reste de mes os craquent de partout. Alors désoler mais là j'ai vraiment besoins d'une douche. Plus tard peut être.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas le choix.

Le wraith réussit à coincer Doc et s'en suivit d'une passionnant séance de sexe au grand dam de Doc qui allait souffrir encore plus après leur séance.

 _Dans les quartiers de Todd..._

Wolf arriva dans les quartiers du commandant heureuse ne pas croiser l'adoratrice. Allant dans sa tanière, Wolf se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'elle laissa choir sur le sol ainsi que l'épée qu'elle avait.. emprunté dans la collection de Todd. Allant dans la salle de bain, Wolf se lava avant de se regarder dans une sorte de miroir. Depuis la transformation, elle n'avait pas fait attention à son corps. Elle avait grandit mais pas trop. Ses bras et ses jambes semblait plus fort par contre ce qui la gênait le plus c'était sa poitrine. Comparer aux autres celle de Wolf était plus petite voir très petite selon elle ! Poussant un soupir elle se demanda comment un homme aurait envie d'elle surtout le fait qu'elle soit une androgyne. Wolf se retourna pour prendre une serviette pour se retrouver nez à nez avec...Todd !

Wolf ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Quelle poisse ! Se couvrant avec les bras, elle se prostra contre la baignoire tout en hurlant :

\- _Partez ! Allez vous en !_

Le commandant était venu dans ses quartier pour parler avec la recrue du cristal. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver dans la salle de bain complètement nu. Mais le wraith n'était nullement impressionner puisqu'il avait déjà aperçu l'anatomie humaine. Mais voir le corps de la recrue l'avait laisser sans voix. Certes elle avait un corps assez fort malgré le fait que sa poitrine ne soit pas pulpeuse, il aurait du ne rien ressentir mais en voyant Wolf il avait ressentit quelque chose dans son entrejambe mais il n'allait pas succomber à ses instinct primaire.

Voyant la jeune fille acculé contre la baignoire tel un animal effrayer, Todd s'approcha lentement mais ceux qui eut pour effet de la rassurer eut l'effet inverse. Wolf se ratatina encore plus comme si elle voulait disparaître dans le mur. Se tournant, elle ne voulut pas voir le wraith. Mais elle sentit un un vêtement se poser sur elle, Wolf vit que le wraith lui avait mit son manteau pour la couvrir. _Son manteau !_ Wolf resta scotché. Elle se couvrit un peu mieux avec le manteau avant de commencer à se calmer mais elle ne pouvais toujours pas regarder le wraith dans les yeux. Une légère coloration rose venait d'apparaître sur ses joues.

\- Qu'es ce que vous voulez ? Marmonna Wolf toujours sur la défensive.

\- Vous parlez des données du cristal. Ce qu'il y avait dessus. Je pense pouvoir trouver un antidote d'ici quelque mois. J'ai donné tous ceci à mon chef scientifique.

\- Vous êtes venu ici pour le cela ? Vous ne manquez pas de culot...

Wolf tourna violemment vers le wraith pour le fusiller de son regard de wraith. Pleine de colère qu'il l'est vu vulnérable elle lui cracha :

\- _Sortez tout de suite de ma tanière commandant !_

Le wraith la regarda avant de se lever pour partir mais une fois arriver à l'encadrement il se retourna :

\- Une fois que je serais parti j'aimerais bien récupérer l'épée prise sans permission dans ma collection.

\- Vous pouvez toujours rêver.

Le wraith partis en laissant Wolf avec son manteau. Une fois que le wraith fut partit elle poussa un soupir avant de se lever. Gardant toujours le manteau bien trop grand pour elle, Wolf alla dans sa chambre afin de passer un t-shirt -prit bien sur dans la penderie du commandant- avant de s'installer sur son lit. Mis au lieu de dormir sous les drap elle mit le manteau du wraith sur elle comme couverture. Wolf ne savait pas pourquoi mais le vêtement lui procurait une sorte de protection. Une fois bien caler, Wolf put s'endormir comme lorsque Frost la bordait en cachette. Bien entendu Wolf ne sut qu'elle fut observé par un commandant curieux. Tellement curieux qu'il ne put résisté à s'approcher d'elle afin bien remettre le manteau pour bien la couvrir. Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher la joue avant de s'en aller rejoindre son lit tout en repensant à la scène de la salle de bain.

 _Dans les quartiers du chef scientifique..._

Scientist n'avait pas croiser le chef scientifique sur le chemin qui menait à ses quartiers. Cependant lorsqu'elle entra dans les quartiers elle le vit concentré sur sa console mais bien sur le bruit de la porte attira son attention. Lorsqu'il la vit couverte de terre, de sang, ses vêtements déchirés et ses beau cheveux en batailles il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle. Il lui toucha le visage pour voir si elle n'avait vraiment rien. Scientist le laissa faire avant de lui prendre les doigts pour qu'il arrête.

\- Je vais bien. Juste un peu fatiguer et couverte de crasse et de sang.

\- Je vois cela.

Elle lui caressa les mains avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il a regarda partir avant de se remettre sur sa console. Scientist trouva l'eau chaude vraiment apaisante même si son corps lui criait grâce. Une fois finit, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sécha ses cheveux avec l'autre lorsqu'elle entendit un :

\- Mais qu'es ce que...

Laissant tomber la serviette, Scientist se dirigea vers le chef scientifique qui était retourner vers sa console.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le chef se retourna vers elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux sur sa tenue. Poussant un soupir, elle se dirigea vers la console tout en poussant le wraith avant de se figer sur place. Les données qu'elle observait venait du cocon de White. Tournant la tête elle lui demanda :

\- Ce sont bien les donner provenant du cocon de White ?

\- Exacte. Répondit le wraith tout en continuant à la regarder.

\- C'est impossible. Il doit y avoir une erreur.

\- Il n'y as pas d'erreur. Répondit le wraith. Ses données viennent bien des ondes cérébrale du loup.

Scientist n'en revint toujours pas de ce que le chef scientifique vient de lui dire. Le wraith la voyant chanceler lui prit les bras afin de la caler contre son torse. S'asseyant le banc, Scientist sur ses genoux, le chef scientifique lui massa les bras pour calmer ses léger tremblements. Une fois qu'elle fut calmé, il remarqua quelque chose sur omoplate droite, la tête d'un serpent. Touchant le tatouage il demanda :

\- Quel étrange tatouage...

\- C'est plutôt un signe de mon ancienne vie que je ne peux effacer. Marmonna Scientist d'un air triste.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette marque ou plutôt ce tatouage me rappelle que j'ai énormément de sang sur les mains. Avant de rejoindre le commando je faisais partit d'une guilde d'assassin. La guilde des assassins des serpents, mon nom de code était Cobra d'où le tatouage. J'exécutais des missions visant à tuer des personnes jusqu'au jour où je devais tuer une enfant. J'ai refuser et cela ma valu d'être exclu, d'être traiter en paria. Je l'ai tous tuer mais je n'ai pu effacer le tatouage qui me rappelle sans cesse mon passé.

\- Je comprend.

\- Non je ne crois pas.

Se levant des genoux du wraith, elle enleva la serviette qui lui cachait le dos et le chef scientifique vit le tatouage en entier. Il allait de l'omoplate droite, jusqu'au bas des rein avant de se finir sur sa jambe droite. Scientist avait un cobra noir et rouge sur son corps. Le wraith toucha le tatouage avant que Scientist ne remette la serviette pour le cacher. Se retournant elle le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Je suis une ancienne assassin couplé d'une scientifique hors norme. Un drôle de mélange de fille.

\- Je ne dirais pas cela.

Le chef scientifique se releva afin de s'approcher d'elle. Il l'embrassa avant de la plaquer contre lui, pour essayer de lui enlever la serviette. Scientist mit fin au baiser et se recula :

\- Je suis désoler mais pas ce soir.

Le wraith eut un regard triste mais il ne fit rien pour la retenir alors qu'elle alla dans sa chambre. Retournant sur la sa console, il vit alors quelque chose qui allait tous bouleversé.

\- Ce n'est pas possible...

 _Dans les quartiers du second..._

Frost venait d'entrer dans les quartier qu'elle partageait avec le second. Elle était fatiguée, exténuée, blasé et surtout elle bouillonnait de rage. Le sauvetage de Teyla avait fait remonter à la surface une blessure qui hélas ne pouvait vraiment cicatrisé. C'est une des raisons du caractère de Frost, elle ne voulait pas que l'on ait pitié d'elle mais surtout elle voulait être impitoyable. Allant dans sa chambre, elle balança ses armes sur le lit, enleva son pantalon qui était couvert de terre et avait un trou ici et là. Allant dans la salle de bain elle enleva son haut dos à un miroir, tournant la tête, elle put voir les nombreuses cicatrices qui lui barrait le dos. Les signes de nombreuse tortures qu'elle avait du subir lors de ses diverses missions, enlevant son bandeau cachant son œil droit, elle s'observa. L'œil droit était barré d'une cicatrice, la pupille était blanche comme si elle était aveugle ce qui était le cas. Elle ne pouvait plus voir de cet œil.

Les cicatrices qui lui barrait le corps n'étaient rien comparé à une autre cicatrice qui était à l'intérieur de son corps. Celle-là lui avait pourri l'existence puisque cette cicatrice lui empêchait de donner la vie. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle se souvint de la triste nouvelle qu'elle eut à l'âge de 24 ans avec son médecin.

 _Flash Back_

 _Faustine ne revenait pas de ce que son médecin venait de lui dire : elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant ? Elle était stérile ?_

 _\- Co..Comm...Comment cela je ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ?_

 _\- Je suis désoler mademoiselle. Vraiment désoler._

 _\- Mais...Es ce du à une hérédité ?_

 _\- Non c'est plus grave que cela. Répondit le médecin._

 _\- Explique vous. Ordonna Frost._

 _\- Vous avez les ovaires sectionner. Du sans doute à une opération._

 _Faustine devint blanche avant de tomber dans les pommes._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Frost se souvenait alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une seule opération dans sa vie à l'âge de 13 ans. Lorsqu'elle était rentré pour annoncer la nouvelle à son petit ami, elle l'avait trouvé au lit avec une garce. Frost avait virer la garce à grand coup de pied avant d'avoir eu dispute houleuse avec lui. Il lui reprochait de ne pas faire de lui un père, de ne pas être là tout le temps à cause de son travail à l'armée. Frost avait répliquer en lui disant qu'elle était stérile dut au fait qu'on lui avait sectionner les ovaires. Cela l'avait calmer mais Frost l'avait foutu dehors avant qu'il ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

Depuis elle n'avait eu que des aventures sans lendemain mais à cause des cicatrices et la trahison du à sa hiérarchie, Frost ne faisait plus confiance à un homme. Lorsqu'elle avait apprit que Teyla était enceinte et qu'elle était victime d'un enlèvement avait fait ressurgir cette cicatrice. Inconsciemment elle se toucha le ventre avant de serrer le poing et de l'abattre sur le miroir qui se fissura. Elle recommença avant de tout foutre par terre. Elle avait besoins que sa colère sorte. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'entre temps le second était rentré dans ses quartiers. Entendant le bruit qui venait de la chambre de Frost il alla voir. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de voir la chambre en chantier Frost à moitié nu qui se tenais au centre de ce carnage les poings serrer lui exposant son dos. Le second savait qu'elle avait des cicatrices du à ses combats mais il ne put qu'être admiratif du fait qu'une femme est pu résisté à de telles tortures.

Sentant une présence derrière elle, Frost se retourna pour voir le second qui l'observait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se fichait pas mal de n'être qu'en sous-vêtement, elle avait horreur qu'on l'observe dans son dos.

\- Qu'es ce que vous voulez second ?

Le second ne répondit pas malgré sa voix de commandante humaine. Il n'obéissait qu'a son commandant wraith et pas à elle. Cependant il faut dire qu'elle l'intriguait, Frost n'était pas comme les autre femmes qu'ils avaient vu. Non, c'était un guerrière née qui avait vu beaucoup chose et la mort d'assez près. Toujours dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas arriver pour lui claquer les doigts devant lui.

\- Je vous ait posé une question second et je voudrais avoir une réponse clair.

\- Vous êtes pas mon commandant. Je n'ai pas à vous répondre.

\- Certes mais j'ai horreur que l'on m'observe comme vous le faite. Je ne suis pas une de vos adoratrice qui n'attende qu'une chose : se faire sauté.

Le second voulut répliquer mais il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normale. Oh certes elle pouvait lui lancer des piques en l'appelant « Kenny » quand il était seul. Depuis le début de la conversation, elle l'appelait « second ». Penchant la tête pour mieux la regarder, il comprit que quelque chose la tracassait.

\- Vous êtes en colère. Répondit le second calmement.

\- _Sans blague. !?_ Bravo monsieur le détective.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous en colère ?

Frost leva les yeux aux ciel avant de se diriger vers un mu pour s'appuyer dessus et de croiser les bras.

\- Teyla à réveillé une vielle blessure.

\- Quelle blessure ?

Le second ne comprenait pas comment le fait de voir cette Teyla est pu ébranler une femme telle que Frost.

\- Elle vient d'avoir un enfant. _Elle a donné la vie._ Cracha presque Frost sur le dernier mot.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec vous.

\- Je suis stérile second. _Stérile !_ Tous ça à cause d'un médecin qui lors d'une opération de routine que j'ai eu à 13 ans m'a sectionner les ovaires. Je ne peut donner la Vie.

Le second comprit alors. Mais de là à se mettre en colère c'était exagérer !

\- Vous êtes pitoyable.

\- _Pardon !?_

Frost s'enleva du mur pour foudroyer le second du regard.

\- Vous vous mettez en colère juste pour cela ? Vous êtes bien plus forte que cela.

\- J'ai de quoi me mettre en colère espèce d'Alien débile. Si une femme ne peut donner la vie, son compagnon préfère alors se tourner vers une garce qui elle peut lui fournir. Vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait d'être regarder comme une rescapé à cause de vos cicatrices. De ne pas être traiter comme une femme mais comme une machine de guerre. Mais cela vous vous en fichez pas vrai ?

Il lui répondit pas un haussement d'épaule. Ce haussement d'épaule fit voir rouge à Frost qui lança une pique cinglante.

\- Vous critiquez mais je vous rappelle que vos reines font jouez la concurrence afin de choisir le meilleur reproducteur. Combien de fois avez vous été choisi second ? Pas beaucoup de fois n'es-ce pas ? Cela doit être plus frustrant d'entendre sa reine n'envoyez en l'air avec un autre pendant que vous vous restez sur la touche...

Là le second perdit patience et se précipita vers Frost. Celle-ci l'esquiva avant de lui donner un coup derrière le genoux qui le fit vaciller avant qu'elle ne lui saute sur le dos. Le second tomba à plat ventre Frost sur lui qui bloquait le bras droit.

\- Hou j'ai du toucher un point sensible...Ne jamais céder à la colère pour contrer un ennemie.

Le second ricana avant de lui donner un coup de coude qui la fit vaciller. Il en profita pour la faire basculer sous lui tout en lui maintenant les bras au dessus de la tête.

\- Encore perdu. Je gagnerais toujours.

Frost avança la tête pour vouloir le mordre mais en vain. D'une seule main, il lui emprisonna les mains. Frost essaya de se dégager mais en vain. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'entraînait avec lui elle n'arrivait jamais à avoir le dessus. La voyant s'agiter sous lui éveilla des instincts qu'il tentait de cacher en sa présence. Frost ne ressemblait à aucune des adoratrices qui avait chauffer son lit. Loin de là ! Combien de fois il avait imaginé ce corps ondulé sous lui, le toucher et le mordre quitte à lui faire d'autres cicatrices qui montrerait qu'elle lui appartenait. Bon sang cette femme le rendait fou ! Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme un jeune wraith.

Frost en avait marre d'être là, les mains emprisonner pendant le wraith la regardait. Certes quand elle était avec son ancien petit Frost adorait se faire dominer mais là pas question ! Voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Frost lui envoya un coup de genou. Le wraith grimaça avant de là lâcher pour se tenir le ventre. Prenant un élan via ses main, Frost se redressa vite avant d'envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du second qui se retrouva contre le mur. Elle lui donner un autre coup mais au dernier moment il s'éloigna du mur. Ce fut le mur qui reçu le coup. Frost grimaça avant de se retrouver bloquer entre le corps du wraith et le mur. La texture du mur était froid contre sa poitrine nu. Elle en frissonna !

Le second la maintient comme cela avant de murmurer contre son oreille :

\- On ne dit plus rien maintenant commandant ?

\- Espèce de...

\- Si tu savais combien ce corps hantait mes nuits.

De cette phrase, il remonta sa main où il y avait un doigt de garde afin de lui griffer omoplate droite y laissant une griffure qui fit frissonner Frost. Penchant la tête il huma son odeur, une odeur riche en menthe. Frost quand à elle put sentir le désir du wraith ce qui ne la laissa pas indifférente. Son corps le hantait ? Et son corps à lui ? Depuis que Techno et Doc avaient succombé à leur wraiths, Frost avait du mal à ne pas sauté littéralement sur le second. Néanmoins elle était commandant et elle avait sa fierté. Mais cette nuit tout allait chan...

\- Aïe ! Tu mas mordu ou je rêve ?

Le second lécha la morsure qu'il venait de lui faire dans le cou. Le second inspira de nouveau son odeur avant de lui lécher la peau. Via ses fentes faciale il put sentir le désir de Frost ce qui alimenta son désir à lui. D'ailleurs son pantalon commençait à ce faire serrer au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Il n'avait qu'une hâte se fondre en elle afin qu'elle hurle son désir pour lui tel que l'on fait ses autres sœurs d'armes. Reculant il la laissa se retourner afin qu'elle le voit enlever son manteau ainsi que le t-shirt qu'il avait en-dessous. Frost ne perdit pas une miette de ce petit « strip-tease ». Le second avait un corps digne d'un félin. Il avait ici et là des tatouage qui la fit saliver, des abdos à faire pâlir un athlète. Le wraith sourit avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon cependant Frost avait d'autres idées en tête. L'empêchant de continuer en lui prenant le poignet, Frost se colla à lui. Torse contre poitrine.

Elle fit courir ses mains sur son torse quitte à le griffer même si elle n'avait pas de doigt de garde. Le second adora ses caresses qu'il laissa échapper une sorte de ronronnement de satisfaction. Frost adora ce ronronnement. Descendant ses mains de plus en bas, elle rencontra un petite bosse qu'elle décida de faire grossir pour son plaisir. Plaquant sa main sans aucune pudeur, elle se serra fort avant de faire un mouvement de haut en bas. Déjà elle le sentit grossir sous sa paume. Se penchant elle murmura :

\- On ne dit plus rien second ?

\- Va plus vite femme.

Souriant elle s'exécuta au grand plaisir du wraith. Puis elle mit sa main directement dans son pantalon pour continuer sa caresse. Sentir son membre contre sa paume, peau contre peau fut un délice. Frost continua ses va et viens alternant entre lent et vite. Le second la plaqua plus fermement contre son torse avant de déchirer sa culotte et de plaquer sa main contre son sexe. Frost senti un doigt entré en elle suivit d'un deuxième qui la liquéfia sur place. Sentant que le second n'allait pas tarder à jouir et elle aussi, Frost arrêta ses caresses au grand dam de l'intéressé. Ne lui donnant pas le temps de répliquer, elle le poussa afin qu'il se retrouve dans le mur. Arrivant tel un félin Frost lui ouvrit la braguette laissant son membre jaillir. Le regardant dans les yeux elle lui murmura :

\- J'espère que tu as de la force et de l'endurance.

Frost lui envoya une image mental d'une position qui fit saliver le second. Baissant le pantalon un peu plus, Frost mit ses mains autour de son cou avant de se hisser pour croiser les jambes autours des hanches de son amant. Celui-ci la tient au niveau des hanches avant le pénétré d'une longue poussée. Cela fit gémir de plaisir avant que celle-ci ne monte et descende sur son membre.

Frost se déchaîna comme une diablesse sur le membre de son amant qui lui enfonça ses griffes dans les hanches pour la maintenir et ainsi accentuer ses coups de reins. Bien sur il ne resta pas les bras croisés, lui prenant brutalement le cou, le second lui pencha la tête en arrière afin de mieux exposer son cou. Au bord de l'orgasme, Frostse laissa faire, avant d'exploser sur le membre du second qui la mordit profondément à la base du cou au poing que du son coula entre ses seins. Explosant à son tour, la semence du second la remplit au poing que du sperme coula sur ses cuisses.

Reprenant son souffle, Frost pencha la tête sur le torse du second :

\- Whaou ! C'était... J'espère que tu as encore de la force...

\- A -ton- avis femme ?

Frost senti le membre encore enfoui en elle du second être encore actif. Se détachant du mur, il l'emmena vers le lit avant de la balancer comme si elle ne pesait rien. Retirant vite son pantalon il recouvrit son corps du sien avant d'entrer de nouveau en elle. Bougeant fiévreusement, il la mordit entre les sein ce qui fit qu'elle se cabra sous lui. Le second lui pinça les seins les mordit laissant des traces de morsures de griffures au poing de rendre folle Frost. Plaisirs et douleurs se mêlant dans ses ébats. Ne voulant pas resté inactive, elle emmêla ses long cheveux blanc dans son poing avant de tirer violemment pour amener son visage vers le sien.

\- Va plus vite second. Quitte à me faire mal.

La prenant au mot il accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements de hanche tandis que Frost le mordit à l'épaule. Enfin elle essaya car ses dents ne pouvait transpercer la peau d'un wraith. Le second adorait sentir les dents de son amante sur lui ce qui fit monter encore plus son plaisirs. Sentant les parois intime du sexe de son amante se resserrer sur son membre, le second releva la tête avant de pousser un pur rugissement de plaisir suivit de celui de Frost. Le second la remplit jusqu'au bout quitte à mouiller ses cuisses fermes et douces.

Après leur séance, ils se séparèrent repu comme jamais. Frost essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration tellement elle avait hurler sous les coup de son amant. Le second quand à lui, était en pleine forme et regarda son amante comme un bien heureux. Aucune des adoratrices qu'il avait connu durant sa longue vie de wraith ne l'avait laissé dans cet état Frost était la seule. Regardant son amante, le wraith ne pu résisté à lui toucher un cicatrice qu'elle avait dans la jointure du cou. Cela occasionna des frissons dans tout le corps de Frost qui du à un moment repousser les doigts du wraith.

\- Arrête du me chatouille.

\- Vraiment ? Je m'en rendais pas compte.

\- Menteur !

Frost essaya de lui donner des coups mais le wraith para chaque coup. Au bout d'un moment elle se retrouva contre le torse du second qui la maintenait très fermement. Frost essaya de se libérer mais en vain !

\- Dit tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi ? Moi je te trouve très bien là.

\- Frimeur.

Le wraith rit avant de la relâcher. Frost se tourna vers lui afin de lu tirer la langue avant de se recoucher dans le lit . Le second l'observa attentivement surtout son œil ce qui n'échappa pas à l'intéressé.

\- Tu te demande comment j'ai pu me faire cela ?

\- En effet.

\- C'était au cours d'une mission. Je me suis prit un éclat dans l'œil. Depuis je suis borgne.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Tortures pour la plupart ou le fait d'avoir voulu protéger mes hommes. Tu sais mon squelette aussi est plein de fracture remodelé.

\- Intéressant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es la première humaine que je vois qui serais prête à donner sa vie pour les siens.

\- Cela t'étonnes ?

\- Un peu...

Poussant un soupir, elle bailla ce qui fit que le second la ramena contre lui afin qu'elle se cale contre son torse.

\- Tu sais je me pose quand même une question... Pourquoi...

\- Ne suis-je pas dans le lit du commandant ? C'est cette question que tu te poses ?

Le second ne répondit pas ce qui fit sourire Frost qui releva la tête afin de mieux le regarder.

\- Même si le commandant est très séduisant, il y a une autre personne qui s'intéresse à lui. Et lui s'intéresse à elle.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ne joue pas les innocents. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas fait attention aux regards qu'il lance à Wolf. Elle le fascine tout comme il la fascine. Wolf de part son « statut » à toujours été mise à l'écart. De ce fait la ruche, pour elle est comme un sanctuaire où personne ne la juge. Elle se sent chez elle. Même si je sais que les autres membres de l'équipage la regarde comme si elle était une reine. Dit moi si je me trompe ?

Le silence du second était évident.

\- Qu'as fait le commandant pour que cela se produise ?

\- Il a montré une certaine scène...

\- Laquelle ?

Puis Frost comprit de quelle scène il s'agissait se mettant sur ses coudes elle balança un oreiller dans la tête de son amant surprit par cette manœuvre.

\- _Il à oser montré cette scène ?!_

Lui prenant l'oreiller des mains, le second allait lui répondre quand il se figea. Le chef scientifique venait de lui envoyer un message télépathique lui disant qu'il devait venir en urgence au cocon du loup. Frost vit que quelque chose clochait.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Un problème avec le loup.

\- White ? Au merde !

Tous les deux se dépêchèrent de remettre leur vêtement afin de sortir des quartiers. La même scène se reproduisit chez les autres. Scientist qui avait sentit qu'un mauvais présage arrivait c'était précipité vers le chef scientifique :

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Le traitement devait encore durer 2 mois mais le loup semble à terme et il à du mal à respirer.

\- C'est impossible ! J'ai fait les calculs, cela ne devrait pas se produire.

\- Je sais mais si on ne sort pas le loup il va mourir.

\- Wolf...

 _Dans les quartiers de Todd..._

Wolf dormait paisiblement lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un l'appelait. Se réveillant elle vit qu'elle était encore dans sa chambre mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa chambre. Elle était en connexion, là même connexion que Wolf avait eut lorsqu'elle c'était endormie contre le cocon de White. Elle vit la jeune femme qui restait dans l'ombre.

\- Bonnie.

\- Encore vous ? Mais que me voulez vous et qui êtes vous ?

\- Tu sais très bien au fond de toi. Réfléchie bien.

\- Montrez vous ! Ordonna Wolf.

La jeune femme se montra cependant son apparence était différente de la dernière fois. Elle avait les ongles semblables à des griffes, ses oreilles avait l'air lupin. Wolf la regarda plus longuement.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez prévenu sur le croiseur.

\- Oui...

Wolf remarqua que la jeune femme avait du mal à respirer comme si elle était prisonnière dans une bulle.

\- J'ai besoins de toi Bonnie. Supplia la jeune femme.

\- De moi ? S'étonna la recrue.

\- Oui. J'ai besoins que tu sois là pour ma nouvelle vie comme moi j'étais là pour la tienne.

Voyant que Wolf ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, le jeune femme la regarda avant de lâcher :

\- Le jour de ta libération de ton cocon.

Wolf écarquilla les yeux comprenant soudain _Qui_ se trouvait devant elle.

\- Wh...Whi...White... Bafouilla Wolf.

\- Dépêche toi ! J'ai du mal à respirer.

La connexion fut soudain coupée. Wolf se réveilla en sursaut affolée.

\- White !

Se précipitant hors du lit, Wolf se prit les pieds dans le manteau de l'uniforme de Todd. Rageant pour essayer de se dépêtrer, elle se mit à courir comme une dérater pour rejoindre le cocon de White. Todd qui la vit courir la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

\- Lâcher moi !

\- Vous devez vous calmer...

\- _Elle à besoins de moi !_ Hurla Wolf avant se réussir à s'échapper de la poigne de Todd.

Le wraith la vit franchir la porte avant d'y aller à son tour. Il se demanda surtout comment Wolf avait fait pour deviner qui était à l'origine de la connexion.

Elle arriva au cocon, Todd derrière elle. Le chef scientifique s'activa pour ouvrir le cocon. Une fois le cocon ouvert, White s'écroula au sol. Wolf se précipita pour voir si son loup -ou plutôt sa louve- respirait encore. Soudain une langue lécha la main de la jeune fille qui riant au éclat déclara.

\- Oh White...

 **N/A : Je sais je sais c'est cruel mais bon j'ai envie de vous faire languir. Bon vous avez deviner ce qui est arriver à White. Je vais un plus détailler dans le chapitre suivant. Ne me jetez pas la pierre par rapport à Scientist par pitié ! Je voulais un peu plus développer son « côté sombre », c'est à dire sur son passé d'assassin. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Je vous dit à plus tard. Et aussi dite moi ce que vous avez pensé de la scène Wolf/Todd ?**


	14. Chapter 14

_N/A : Bonjour, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plus. Pour celui là j'ai voulu montrer le passé de Scientist mais aussi un autre côté de Wolf qui pourrait faire craquer l'équipage de la ruche._

 _Ce chapitre est classé « M »_

 _Lamia22 : Contente que tu es adoré les chapitres précédents. Quand à la mort de Michael, cela va avoir des répercutions pour Wolf. Dans ce chapitre Wolf montrera d'autres capacités qui laisseront un certains wraith pantois._

 _Myrtille94 : Merci pour ta review. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire quand tu dis que Todd a affaire à une petite sauvageonne qui à l'air bien beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraît. Ce chapitre va confirmer tes dires._

Chapitre 13

Wolf tenait toujours White, caressant la fourrure au niveau du cou. La fourrure était douce, plus douce qu'elle ne l'était avant le traitement. Le loup lui lécha la main avant d'essayer de se remettre sur ses pattes. Tel un louveteau nouveau-né, White chancela avant d'arriver à ce stabiliser afin de s'asseoir pour regarder Wolf dans les yeux. Son pelage était blanc comme les cheveux d'un wraith, ses yeux n'étaient plus ceux d'un loup. Ils étaient ceux d'un wraith, son corps semblait plus fin et élancé.

\- White semble allé mieux... Marmonna Techno.

\- Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux. Annonça Wolf.

\- « Elle » ? Déclara Doc. Wolf, White est un mâle.

\- Plus maintenant.

Doc regarda Wolf avant de se diriger vers le loup qui ne bougea pas. Mais en voyant Doc White se leva afin qu'elle puisse vérifier. En soulevant la queue Doc vit en effet que le loup était bien une louve.

\- C'est bien une louve.

\- Comment es-ce possible ? Scientist ? Demanda Frost abasourdie.

\- Je n'en sais rien...Je vous jure je n'en sais rien. Sûrement un effet secondaire.

\- Super comment effet secondaire. Ironisa Doc. Notre mascotte est devenu une femelle.

\- Wolf je te jure que je ne savais pas que...Plaida Scientist.

\- _**Ce n'es rien Scientis**_ _ **t.**_

\- Qu'es ce que..marmonna Frost qui avait aussi entendu.

\- C'est White. Annonça Wolf.

Tous le monde se tourna vers la louve qui se rassit.

\- C'est...Enfin... _White peut parler ?!_ Annonça Doc sous le choc.

\- _**Oui. Je peux parler.**_ _ **Du moins par**_ _ **télépathie.**_

S'en fut trop pour Doc qui tourna de l'œil sous les yeux effaré du troisième officier. Frost leva les yeux aux ciel, Scientist quand à elle était encore sous le choc de la transformation du loup. Techno essaya de réveillé Doc qui était encore dans les pommes tandis que Wolf regarda la louve avant de dire.

\- C'est toi qui m'a prévenu pour l'hybride sur le croiseur de Michael.

La louve fit une sorte de « sourire » à Wolf avant de dire :

\- _**Tu as bien deviner. Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai prévenu pour l'hybride.**_

 **-** Tu arrivais à communiquer même à travers ton cocon ? S'étonna la recrue.

\- _**Toi et moi partageons un lien très fort depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Le traitement à fait en sorte que le lien soit plus fort.**_

\- Intéressant. Marmonna Todd.

White tourna alors sa tête vers le wraith. Elle le regarda puis regarda Wolf avant de dire.

\- _**De votre point de vue je suppose. Commandant sachez que je suis prête pour vous aider à sauver vos hommes.**_

\- Certes mais je voudrais d'abord que mon chef scientifique fasse quand même quelques examens avant de vous envoyez sur une ruche.

White baissa la tête en guise d'acception faisant fit du regard de Wolf qui lançait des éclairs au commandant. S'avançant vers elle, White lui toucha la joue de sa truffe.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas, petite louve, c'est une simple mesure de précaution. Je dois moi aussi savoir si le traitement à fonctionner. Il en va de la vie de millier de wraiths.**_

\- D'accord mais les test se feront demain.

La fin de la phrase était destiné à faire comprendre à Todd que la recrue voulais passer du temps avec sa louve. Le commandant hocha la tête avant de partir suivit des autres. Une fois dans ses quartiers, White sauta sur le lit afin de s'y roulé en boule attendant sa maîtresse. Wolf se mit sur le lit avant de se mettre sous les couvertures. White remarqua que la recrue n'avait pas prit la peine de ramasser le manteau de Todd, se penchant la louve prit le manteau dans sa gueule afin de le tirer sur le lit. Se mouvement surprit Wolf qui se releva sur les coudes pour regarder White.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoins White.

\- _**Tu m'en très mal, jeune fille. Je sais que tu l'avais quand nous nous sommes parlé. C'est un beau geste de sa part même pour un commandant wraith.**_

Wolf regarda le manteau, le toucha tout en se rappelant que lorsqu'elle c'était endormie, le toucher du cuir sur elle et l'odeur qui imprégnait le cuir l'avait apaiser. Poussant un soupir, Wolf le mit correctement avant de jeter un dernier regard à White qui se coucha avec un sourire lupin.

 _Dans les quartiers du chef scientifique..._

Une fois de retour dans les quartiers du chef scientifique, Scientist se précipita dans les siens où elle avait gardé les notes qu'elle avait fait pour le traitement de White. Elle avait beau les relire et les relire encore une fois, Scientist ne comprenait pas comment ces effets secondaires étaient arrivés. Même si cela n'avait rien occasionné de grave, Scientist se sentait un peu coupable. Jetant les notes sur son lit, elle se mit à arpenter la pièce tel un lion en cage. Au bout moment, Scientist s'arrêta, serrant les poings, elle prit un oreiller et le lança à travers la pièce. Scientitst ne s'arrêta pas là, elle mit sa chambre sans dessus dessous avant que deux bras ne la retienne. Par réflexe, elle assena un coup dans le ventre de la personne puis un coup de coude dans le visage. Ensuite elle lui balaya les jambes avant de sauter sur la personne poing droit serrer prêt à frapper.

Se rendant compte que ce n'était que le chef scientifique, Scientist se sentit confuse. Se relevant rapidement, elle s'écarta du wraith se sentant affreusement honteuse. Se relevant comme si de rien était le wraith regarda Scientist d'un regard nouveau. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait aussi forte que cela malgré ses airs de scientifique. Sentant le regard du chef scientifique, elle marmonna :

\- Désolé. J'ai...encore certains réflexe de mon ancienne vie.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Scientist se sentit gêné face à un mâle -même si c'est un alien-, elle se triturait les main vraiment mal à l'aise. Le chef scientifique remarqua le malaise qui émanait de la jeune femme sauf que cela ne venait pas de la situation mais d'autres chose.

\- Qu'es ce qui vous perturbes ?

\- Hein ? Euh rien...rien du tout...

Scientist baissa la tête, ses cheveux encadrant son visage le masquant au wraith. S'avançant, il prit son menton entre le pouce et l'indexe pour lui relevé la tête. Croisant son regard, le wraith se noya dans se regard vert, ce regard qui d'habitude pétillait de malice de découvrir la solution d'un problème était voilé d'angoisse. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi angoissée comme aujourd'hui, il se rappela alors la crainte que le loup ou plutôt la louve, puisse mourir et son désarroi sur les effets secondaires. Il comprit alors ce qui la désarçonné.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien à ce qui arrive à White.

Scientist le regarda avant de partir d'un petit rire, se dégageant de la prise du wraith, elle lui tourna le dos avant de parler :

\- Je voulais faire en sorte que White survive. J'ai fait en sorte que le traitement ne le tue pas, j'ai vérifier et re-vérifier mes calculs, j'ai diminué les risques. Même avec cette diminution, elle a failli mourir. Wolf m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, cependant je...je...ne comprend pas comment cela pu arriver.

\- White se porte bien. Argumenta le wraith. Vous devriez vous sentir fière...

\- _Fière !?_ J'ai Transformé un loup en louve. Là d'où je viens c'est mal. Je voulais seulement l'aidé, pas en faire une expérience comme Michael. _Je ne suis pas le Docteur Beckett !_

Le wraith eut alors un déclic, Scientist se sentait coupable parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir agi comme ce scientifique d'Atlantis avec Michael. Le chef scientifique alla vers elle afin de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce qui eut pour effet de la tranquilliser un peu, pourtant elle resta encore un peu tendu. Le wraith descendit encore un peu ses bras pour l'emprisonner contre son torse.

\- Raconté moi.

\- Raconté quoi ?

\- Votre passé. Le passé de Cobra.

Scientist hésita, elle n'avait parlé que de son passé qu'avec Frost qui avait deviné qui elle était vraiment. Cependant elle pouvait bien tout lui raconter. Poussant un soupir, elle le regarda avant de dire :

\- Très bien allons sur le lit.

L'emmenant sur le lit, le wraith la laissa parler.

\- Ma mère était une scientifique très bien reconnue nommé Wanda Ming. Elle travaillait au Japon lorsqu'elle rencontra mon père, Yué Habu. C'était un agent de sécurité du laboratoire où ma mère travaillait. Ils ont eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre, se sont marié et ils m'ont eu quelques années plus tard. C'était le bonheur parfait mais cela ne dura pas.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Mon père avait un lourd secret. Il était en réalité un ex assassin qui avait décidé de partir. Malheureusement on ne quitte pas une guilde d'assassin comme cela donc il a fui. Il pensait vraiment qu'il avait semé la guilde mais ils l'ont retrouvé. J'avais 11 ans lorsqu'en revenant de l'école j'ai découvert le corps de mes parents assassinés. La police local à mis cela sur le compte de la guilde du Dragon. Après cela j'ai vécu avec une tante éloignée, seulement je voulais venger mes parents. A l'âge de 18 ans j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait me faire rencontré la guide des Serpents ennemies de la guilde du Dragon. Durant 4 ans j'ai été entraînée pour être un parfait assassin. A 22 ans, j'ai eu ma vengeance, j'ai massacré la guilde du Dragon jusqu'au dernier. C'est à ce moment là que me suis baptisée Cobra et que j'ai eu mon tatouage.

S'arrêtant dans son récit, elle regarda le wraith avant que celui-ci ne hoche la tête pour qu'elle continue.

\- J'étais la meilleure, on me confiait les missions les plus périlleuses. Jusqu'à cette nuit où je n'ai pas remplit ma mission. Je devais tuer une enfant, je n'ai pas pu. Cette nuit la je me suis rebellé car j'avais découvert ceux qui avaient tué mes parents.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- Mon père faisait partit des leur mais comme moi, il avait refuser de tuer une enfant. Ils l'ont retrouver et l'on tuer. A partir de cette nuit j'ai annihilé la guilde des Serpents. J'ai disparut pendant 1 an recherché par toutes les police. J'ai rejoint le commando en tant que scientifique mais Frost devina alors qui j'étais réellement. Elle pouvait me dénoncer mais elle me dit autre chose.

 _Flash Back_

 _Frost attendit Ying Yang. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, la commandante n'y alla pas par quatre chemin._

 _\- Ying Yang ou devrait-je dire Cobra ?_

 _Ying Yang se figea sur place._

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas je ne te dénoncerait pas. Je savais qui tu étais lorsque tu es arrivé dans mon équipe. Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait, ici, tu es Scientist. Cobra n'existe plus mais tu ne dois pas oublier cette facette de toi. Cobra fait aussi partit de toi, un jour tu devra peut être redevenir Cobra pour protéger ce qui t'es cher._

 _Fin du Flash Back._

\- Après cette conversation, je suis devenu Scientist. Je n'ai plus utilisé mes capacités sauf en de rare occasion. Pourtant lorsque nous avons été abandonnée j'ai du revenir Cobra pour protéger les autres. Après cela je ne suis plus redevenu Cobra. Vous devez me trouver horrible.

Le chef scientifique regarda la jeune femme avant de prendre son menton afin qu'elle le regarde.

\- Non vous n'êtes pas horrible.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Scientist se mit à rougir avant de baisser la tête. Le wraith lui releva de nouveau le menton afin qu'elle le regarde. Le regard du wraith était fiévreux de désir. Il fait allonger la jeune femme qui ne protesta pas, elle aussi brûlait aussi de désir.

Il lui enlevait ses vêtement avec une douceur qui surprit la jeune femme. Peu après il enlevait ses vêtements sous le regard appréciateur de la scientifique. En voyant le corps du wraith, Scientist haleta, il faut dire que le chef scientifique était bâtit comme une panthère. Grand et svelte, quelques tatouages ici et là, tous aussi magnifique les un que les autres.

S'avançant vers le lit, Scientist recula tout en cachant sa poitrine tandis que le chef scientifique s'avançant vers la jeune femme tel un prédateur traquant sa proie. Se mettant à genoux devant elle, il lui décroisa les bras afin de mieux la regarder. Elle le laissa faire, hypnotiser par son regard. Le chef scientifique lui caressa les épaules avant de lui dégager l'épaule gauche afin de mieux exposer la base de son cou. Il huma son doux parfum avant de lui mordiller le cou qui la fit haleter, l'obligeant à se cambrer contre son amant. Le chef scientifique, sentit sa poitrine contre son torse glabre ce qui le fit durcir davantage.

L'allongeant sur le lit, le wraith entreprit de descendre vers la douce poitrine pour en flatter les tétons. Il commença par le gauche, il le suça, le mordilla faisant défaillir la jeune femme qui s'accrocha désespéramment aux épaules du wraith. Lorsqu'il passa à l'autre, s'en fut trop pour elle. Elle essaya de lui percer la peau avec ses ongles puis sa main gauche s'accrocha à sa crinière blanche lorsqu'il lui mordit l'épaule gauche au point qu'elle sentit un mince filet de sang couler sur sa peau.

Cette douleur la rendit humide plus au sud, elle n'en pouvais plus. Scientist voulait être combler maintenant, le sentir en elle, d'être enfin complète. Approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de son amant, elle lui murmura haletante de désir :

\- Viens maintenant.

\- Impatiente ?

\- Tu me torture trop. Pitié.

Fasse à cela le wraith ne put qu'accéder à la requête de son amante. Se relevant il l'entraîna avec lui, se mettant sur ses genoux, il la positionna sur son membre. Scientist poussa un soupir de contentement avant de se mettre à bouger. S'accrochant à son cou, elle ondula sur son membre tandis qu'il la maintenait par les hanches. Tout en s'accrochant à lui, elle toucha ses excroissance de sa colonne en les griffant. Scientist entendit alors un son qui ressemblait un ronronnement. Regardant le wraith tout en continuant de bouger, elle dit malicieusement :

\- Tu ronronnes ? C'est trop mignon.

\- Silence femme !

Resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune femme, il s'enfonça encore plus profondément en elle. Ce qui fit que Scientist se cambra encore plus pour l'accueillir. Sentant l'orgasme arriver, elle se serra encore plus contre avant pencher la tête en arrière criant ainsi sa jouissance tandis que son amant la remplissait en grognant. Une fois l'orgasme passé, le chef scientifique, reposa doucement la jeune femme sur les fourrures avant de se dégager pour se mettre sur le côté.

Scientist se senti apaiser pour la première fois de sa vie. Enfin le passé était enterré, au point qu'elle laissa le wraith la prendre afin de la ramener contre son torse. Le chef scientifique une fois la jeune femme contre son torse joua avec ses long cheveux ce qui fit sourire Scientist. Posant sa tête à l'endroit où battait le cœur de son amant elle le regarda dans les yeux un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- * Merci *

Le wraith la regarda interloqué, il ne comprenait pas le mot qu'elle venait de lui dire. Voyant son visage, elle comprit.

\- Cela veut dire « merci ». Désoler, j'avais oublier que tu ne comprenais pas ma langue.

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre.

Se redressant, elle le regarda pour voir s'il ne plaisant pas. Cependant il n'y avait aucune trace de malice, le chef scientifique était vraiment sérieux.

\- Très bien.

Durant 5 petites minutes, le chef scientifique appris à dire « oui », « merci », « quoi ». Bien, Scientist du le reprendre plusieurs fois car avec ses cordes vocales wraith, il prononçais mal certains mots. Ensuite le nouveau couple s'endormirent paisiblement.

 _Le lendemain..._

Ce matin là les tests sur White commencèrent. Todd voulait vérifier ce que le traitement avait modifier d'autre sur la louve. Bien sur Wolf restait près du commandant afin qu'il ne « dérape » pas. Sous l'œil de Scientist et du chef scientifique, la louve se laissa faire. Les deux scientifiques étaient encore plus complice que d'habitudes ce qui interpella la jeune recrue qui du lever les yeux aux ciel quelques fois. Tous le commando, sauf elle, avait succomber à son wraith et pour elle pas question de suivre l'exemple de ses aînées. Les tests étaient concluants, enfin Todd voulait quand même vérifier que la louve pouvait sentir un humain affecté. Wolf vint avec le commandant mais ils trouvèrent autre chose dans la salle des cocons.

Sur le sol, se trouvait un humain à moitié vidé avec prostré contre le mur, un wraith qui souffrait le martyr. C'était un officier qui travaillait tout le temps sur le pont. Il était intelligent, il aurait pu monté en grade au bout de quelques années. Voyant le wraith souffrir, Wolf ne réfléchit pas, elle se dirigea vers le wraith qui s'écroulait sur le sol. Lui tenant la tête, elle le regarda.

\- Officier.

\- Mal...Arg...

\- Je sais. Je sais.

Wolf lui parlait calmement, elle lui tenait la main où il y avait la fente nourricière assez fort pour que le wraith comprenne qu'elle était là. La peau de l'officier commençais à viré d'un gris malade. Dans sa tête elle ressenti sa souffrance, l'officier avait vraiment mal. Wolf sentit son cœur son serré, même si elle ne le connaissait pas, Wolf considérait tout les membres de l'équipage comme une famille, _sa_ famille. A ce moment là, elle maudit Michael, toute cette souffrance, Wolf n'en pouvait plus. Regardant le wraith, elle ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir, Wolf décida alors de lui offrir son aide.

\- Vous n'allez plus souffrir officier.

Posant sa main sur le front du wraith, celui-ci se calma fermant les yeux, Todd observa la scène avec intérêt ne sachant pas ce que la recrue allait faire. Wolf leva alors la tête, soufflant un bon coup avant de craquer la nuque du wraith d'un coup net. Todd fut surpris, on peut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela ni même à la réaction de la recrue. Quand à Wolf, elle resta pétrifier sur place, des larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle essayait de respirer mais elle en fut incapable. Elle avait l'impression de revivre le moment où elle perdit Tira, Sniper, Pilote et Amy, le moment où elle c'était sentit impuissante à sauver celles qui étaient ses sœurs. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas de Todd jusqu'à qu'elle sente sa main sur son épaule gauche.

Sursautant, Wolf se tourna vers le commandant qui la regardait avant de regarder l'officier mort dont elle tenait encore la main nourricière. Regardant encore une fois le wraith, Wolf se leva, posant délicatement le corps sur le sol, avant de regarder Todd, le visage remplit de colère.

\- Je suis désoler pour cette perte commandant. Vous pouvez disposer du corps de votre officier. White, vous guidera pour savoir qui est contaminer ou pas. J'ai besoins de sortir.

Le dépassant, Wolf s'aventura vers la sortie lorsqu'elle vit le corps de l'humain. Voyant la dépouille, Wolf eut un accès de rage qui étonna White et Todd. Levant son pied droit, elle l'abattit avec rage sur le torse au point que son pied le traversa. Le wraith et la louve n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, le pied de Wolf était carrément dans la dépouille. Enlevant son pied tout ensanglanté, Wolf parla d'une voix dure qui fit froid dans le dos.

\- _Débarrassez vous de ça dans l'espace !_ _Faite pareil pour les autres que Whitre aura détectés._

Puis Wolf sortie de la pièce pour s'accroupir contre la paroi la tête enfoui entre ses bras. Toujours dans la salle des cocons, Todd regarda la dépouille avant de regarder le corps de son officier mort.

\- _**Jamais je ne l'ai vu dans une telle colère.**_

\- Moi non plus. Venez.

La louve suivit le commandant avant qu'il ne la laisse renifler chaque cocons. Lorsqu'elle sentait des humains contaminés, White reculait tout en montrant les crocs. A ce moment là, Todd sortait l'humain et le tuais en lui brisant la nuque. Au bout de plusieurs heures, White avait reniflé pas moins d'une soixantaine d'humains contaminés. Todd avait ordonné télépathiquement à des drones de se débarrassé des corps y comprit celui de l'officier. En sortant il trouva Wolf toujours prostré contre le mur. Relevant la tête, elle regarda Todd.

\- Combien ?

\- Environ une soixantaine plus celui que mon officier à « manger ».

\- Ok.

Se relevant, Wolf regarda Todd, se fichant que sa jambe droite était encore ensanglanté.

\- Quand ferons nous les autres ruches de votre Alliance commandant ?

\- J'irai avec White...

\- Non ! _Moi_ j'irai avec White avec un officier wraith s'il vous le voulez. Vous êtes commandant mais vous êtes aussi un brillant scientifique. Vous pourrez aidé Scientist et votre chef scientifique à créer un vaccin ou quelque chose qui pourrait aidé à détecté les humains infectés. Sachez que ne resterais pas les bras croisés alors que d'autres wraiths doivent mourir. Je ne pourrais me regarder en face alors qu'ils souffres comme votre officier dont j'ai senti la souffrance et que j'ai du abréger.

Le commandant regarda Wolf notamment son visage dont les joues étaient encore mouillé des larmes qu'elle avait versé. Au début il comptait refuser cependant, il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il était un grand scientifique, il devait donc se concentrer sur un moyen de ne pas perdre d'autres wraiths. Wolf attendait patiemment la réponse du commandant.

\- Très bien. Demain vous irez avec mon second sur divers vaisseaux de mon Alliance vérifier leur réserve de nourriture. Vous me direz alors pour chaque ruches combien il y avait eu d'humains infecté et c'est tout.

\- Bien commandant.

Saluant le commandant, Wolf retourna vers ses quartiers avec White sur ses talons. Bien sur la nouvelle sur le fait que soixante humains étaient infectés et que Wolf ait du mettre fin à la vie d'un officier tourna dans toute la ruche. L'équipage n'en croyait pas leur oreilles, ils devaient leur vie à une louve. Mais ce qui les impressionnait encore plus c'était le fait que Wolf avait en sorte qu'un wraith puisse mourir sans souffrance. Ils n'en revenaient qu'une humaine ait pu faire cela pour un des leurs.

Le reste du commando était aussi au courant, la réaction de Wolf étonna Techno et Doc qui n'avait jamais vu leur « petite sœur » ainsi remonté mais pas Frost et Scientist qui se doutait qu'elle aurait réagit d'une certaine manière mais pas aussi violemment. Lorsque bien sur Wolf leur apprit que dès demain elle irait faire le tour des ruches avec le second, tout le monde lui dirent d'être prudente. Frost quand à elle devait avoir un petite discussion avec Kenny.

 _Dans les quartiers du second..._

Le second entra dans ses quartiers pour trouver Frost les jambes sur la tables, bras croisés comme si elle l'attendait. Il savait de quoi elle voulait lui parler. Posant son manteau sur une chaise, il la regarda. Décroisant les bras et enlevant ses jambes de la table, Frost se leva pour se tenir devant le second un doigt sur sa poitrine.

\- S'il lui arrive un pépin, je te jure que tu le regretteras.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle à besoins de protection.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux avant de lancer un ultimatum.

\- Si elle revient avec des bleus, un ongle abîmé, les cheveux en bataille, je te prive de sexe pendant au moins, hum deux semaines. Comprit Kenny ?

\- Tu n'oserais pas femme...

\- Trois semaines.

\- Tu...

\- Quatre...

\- Stop ! Tu as gagné femme. Je viellerais sur elle.

\- Bien. Annonça Frost avec un large sourire aux lèvres ce qui indigna le second.

Voyant le regard du second, Frost lui tira la langue avant d'aller se changé dans ses quartiers. Bien sur elle devina que quelque chose tourmentait encore le second. C'était bien sur le fait que Wolf est abréger les souffrance d'un wraith.

\- Il y a encore autre chose qui te tracasse Kenny. Ton cerveau fume à force d'essayer de comprendre pour quoi Wolf à abréger le souffrance d'un wraith alors qu'elle est humaine? Je me trompe ?

\- Tu es très perspicace.

\- Disons que tu réfléchis trop.

Frost sortit à demi-nu les bras croisé sur sa poitrine nu. Le second savait qu'elle le chauffait et cela marchait très bien. Lui souriant, elle alla se mettre dans son lit en attendant qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Ne la faisant pas attendre, il enleva tous le reste de ses vêtements afin de rejoindre son amante. L'embrassant, il lui demanda.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

\- Wolf n'aime pas les disons...les inégalités. Kira nous faisait des rapports et Wolf se montrait vraiment intéressée par les wraiths à cause de votre télépathie. Je me souviens encore de sa réaction face au rapport concernant vos reines. Regarde par toi même.

Le second ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'esprit de Frost qui lui montra un ancien souvenir.

 _Flash Back_

 _Wolf venait de relire encore une fois le rapport que Kira venait de leur envoyer. Cela concernait la collaboration d'Atlantis avec une reine wraith. Bien sur leur collaboration avait été un vrai fiasco ! Frost était en train de boire un verre de whisky lorsqu'elle entendit Wolf hurler :_

 _\- Non mais qu'elle garce !_

 _Frost qui fut surprise recracha à moitié le contenu de son verre avant de voir sa jeune recrue entrer comme une furie le dossier à la main._

 _\- Qui es une garce ? Demanda Doc qui entra._

 _\- Les femelles wraiths qui se dise des reines ! Des salopes et des garces plutôt._

 _\- Peux tu développées ? Demanda Frost non chalent._

 _\- Ces..._

 _\- Tous en restants tout de même polie, jeune fille. Informa Frost._

 _\- Elles sont imbue d'elles même au point qu'elles ne font pas d'autre femelles. Elles joues sur la concurrence des mâles pour avoir le meilleur au plumard. Cela me dégoutte. Ces reine ne pense pas au bien être de leur ruche, elles ne pensent qu'a elles. Je plains vraiment les équipages. Une reine doit faire passé l'intérêt de leur ruche avant elle. C'est du gâchis !_

 _Fin du Flash Back_

A la fin, le second regarda Frost avant de dire.

\- Je commence à comprendre.

\- Wolf à un grand cœur. Bon si nous reprenions là où en étais.

\- Oui.

 _Du côté de Wolf..._

Wolf repensait à ce qu'elle avait pour ce wraith. Si cela devait se reproduire sur d'autres ruches elle n'hésiterais pas. Après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle pensait être bien pour la ruche, son chez soi. Son havre de paix.

Au matin du départ, Wolf se dirigea vers la baie des darts avec White où l'attendait le second, Frost et Todd. Les wraiths la regardait avec un drôle de regard et c'était peu dire. Ses vêtements était presque irrécupérable après la mission de sauvetage. Elle avait du arraché la manche droite qui était irrécupérable de son t-shirt qui était usée et qui avait prit une taille au-dessus. Son pantalon avaient des trous sur les deux genoux, des tâches de sang étaient incrustée dans le tissus, ses rangers noir étaient usée jusqu'à la toile. Elle avait sur la tête son bandana rouge et ses lunettes d'aviateurs autour du cou, une épée wraith sanglée dans son dos, un ceinture contenant un blaster wraith sur la hanche droite. White se tenais assise sur le côté gauche de Wolf ne bougeant pas.

Habillé ainsi, son tatouage sur l'œil gauche, on aurait que Wolf était une mercenaire wraith. Voyant leur mine, elle leva les bras en lançant un :

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas envie de montrer faible et j'ai pas d'autre fringue de rechange. On peut y aller ? Plus on attend plus des wraiths disparaisse je vous signale.

Todd hocha avant de faire signe au second qui se dirigea vers un dart. Todd s'approcha de Wolf afin de lui donner une petite tablette portative.

\- La signature de toutes les ruche. Vous noterez le nombre de contaminés.

\- Entendu commandant.

Wolf fourra la tablette dans sa poche. Frost vint a son tour vers la jeune fille lui mettant la main sur son épaule.

\- Sois prudente.

\- Tu me connais.

\- Héla oui.

Les deux commandants s'écartèrent pendant le dart prit White et Wolf. Une fois le dart parti, Frost demanda à Todd :

\- J'espère qu'elle ne devra pas abréger les souffrances d'autres wraiths.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Je vais au laboratoire.

\- Bon courage commandant.

Puis ils se séparèrent. Todd se dirigea vers les laboratoires où il trouva Scientist penché sur une console criant « Merde ». Se levant elle se sentit gêné lorsqu'elle vit Todd qui la regardait.

\- Pardon commandant. Je suis désoler pour mon langage.

\- Des choses intéressantes ?

\- Oui et non. Marmonna Scientist. J'ai essayer de créer une espèce de vaccin mais les essaies virtuelles ne sont pas concluantes. En fait j'aimerais que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil. Peut être vous pourriez trouver la faille.

\- En effet.

Todd se mit donc au travail avec Scientist et le chef scientifique.

 _Plus loin dans l'espace..._

Le second pilotait comme un chef, il entra dans la première ruche et remarteriallisa la jeune recrue et sa louve. Sur le pont attendait le commandant et quelques drones qui furent étonné de la voir la jeune femme.

\- Qu'es ce que cela signifie ? Quémanda le commandant.

Wolf attendit que le second la rejoigne avant d'avancer suivit de White. Une fois à la hauteur du commandant, le second parla.

\- Le commandant de l'Alliance, nous à envoyer pour vérifier votre réserve de nourriture. La louve ira la vérifier.

\- Cet animal ? Es ce une blague ?

\- Non ce n'est pas une blague commandant. S'insurgea Wolf qui commençais à en avoir marre.

\- Je ne vois pas quoi cela te regarde humaine.

\- Bon cette fois j'en ai marre.

Wolf s'avança vers le wraith et se planta devant lui mains sur les hanche.

\- Pendant que l'on discute, des wraiths de votre équipage peuvent mourir à tout moment. White a été génétiquement modifié pour cette mission. Alors soit vous nous laissez passé soit je serais obligé de vous passez sur le corps.

Voyant que le wraith ne bougea pas, Wolf souffla avant d'asséner une claque mental au commandant qui recula sous le coup. Relevant la tête, il fut surprit de ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'en revenait pas que la jeune femme devant elle ait pu faire cela.

\- Maintenant que vous avez comprit nous allons dans votre réserve de nourriture.

Passant devant le commandant suivit de White et du second, Wolf alla vers la réserve de nourriture. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Wolf crut vomir, au sol il y avait les cadavres d'au moins huit wraiths. Au fond elle entendit des bruits rauques, courant vers la source du bruit, elle vit deux wraiths très mal en point. S'approchant d'eux à pas feutré, Wolf s'approcha du plus mal en point des deux. Lui prenant le visage, elle écarta les cheveux et pu voir ses yeux qui avaient perdu leur éclat félin. Baissant la tête, Wolf se mordit la lèvre avant de parler :

\- Je suis désoler. Je sais que vous souffrez mais ne vous inquiétez pas cela va aller vite et vous ne sentirez rien. Je ferais la même chose à votre frère.

Comme pour le wraith sur la ruche, elle posa la paume sur le front du wraith avant de lui craquer la nuque. Wolf se retint de pleuré et d'exploser de colère puis elle alla vers l'autre wraith qui avait tout vu. Une fois Wolf à sa hauteur, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi...vous...vous...

\- Souciez de vous ? Une fois, un commandant sage m'a dit : un bon chef doit se souciez du bien être de son équipage, de ses hommes avant le sien. C'est comme cela qu'il obtient leur respect. Un bon chef est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour son équipage et il prêt à faire en sorte que son équipage ne puisse pas souffrir. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici, je ne veux plus voir de wraihs souffrir à cause de l'Abomination.

Le wraith comprit alors une chose, il avait devant lui celle qui avait tué l'Abomination.

\- C'est vous...qui...l'avez...tué...

\- Oui.

Le wraith ferma un moment les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour regarder Wolf.

\- Faite...le.

Hochant la tête, Wlolf mit fin à ses souffrances. Le second et White avaient assisté tout du long à la conversation de Wolf avec les wraiths. Se relevant, elle se tourna vers eux, les poings serrés.

\- White, tu peux y aller.

Wolf rejoignit le second tandis que White se mit au travail. Au bout de quarante minutes, il y avait plus de la moitié des cocons contaminés. Le reste était sains. Wolf n'en revenait pas, idem pour le second. Voyant tous ses corps, Wolf serra de nouveau les poings très fort, du sang coula des ses poing ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au second qui ne disait rien. Se rappelant les consignes de Todd, elle sortit la tablette et nota les résultats. Cependant, lorsqu'elle était sur la ruche, il y avait au moins un voir trois wraiths qui allaient se nourrir mais là il y en avait dix. Ce qui était pas normal selon Wolf, se tournant vers le second elle demanda :

\- D'habitude vous n'êtes pas nombreux à vous nourrir en même temps. Ici ils étaient dix, ce n'est pas normal.

\- En effet. C'est étrange.

\- Je vais essayer quelque chose.

Wolf ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer sur le flux de la ruche. Bien qu'elle soit dans une ruche inconnue, celle-ci accepta de se connecté avec l'esprit de la jeune recrue. Wolf put enfin « scanné » la ruche, elle sentit tous les wraiths et découvrit ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Ils sont affaiblis et comparé à notre ruche beaucoup moins nombreux.

\- Pouvez vous développez ? A quel point sont ils affaiblis ? Demanda le second.

\- Au point que beaucoup devront se nourrir.

Cette révélation enragea le second ainsi que Wolf qui quittèrent les cocons pour retourner vers la baie des darts afin d'y retrouver le commandant. Là le second n'y alla pas par quatre chemin.

\- Que cela signifie-t-il commandant ? Vos hommes sont affaiblis au point que beaucoup devront aller se nourrir alors que votre réserve de nourriture est contaminée. Plus de la moitié en fait.

Le commandant ne répondit pas, il continua de toiser froidement le second. Ce fut Wolf qui comprit.

\- Les plus forts survivent et les plus faibles meurent. Vous sélectionner les plus fort en les affamants et les plus faibles finissent par mourir. Soit de faim soit par la nourriture contaminé. Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas l'humaine. Ni vous second.

\- Sachez que mon commandant ne vas pas apprécier ceci. Vous faites partit de son Alliance.

\- Nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux dans la galaxie et je gère mon équipage comme je l'entend.

Les mots que prononça le commandant résonna dans la tête de Wolf « je gère mon équipage comme je veux ». Wolf vit rouge. S'interposa entre les deux wraiths, elle prit la gorge du commandant et serra au point de lui couper le souffle.

\- Espèce d'ordure ! « Je gère mon équipage comme je veux », non vous ne pouvez pas. Un commandant doit veiller sur son équipage, c'est comme cela qu'il peut obtenir leur respect et comme cela évite les rebellions.

Tout en parlant, elle resserra sa prise sur la gorge du commandant. Le second quand à lui n'intervint pas du tout, il laissa faire la jeune recrue. En la voyant il se dit qu'elle aurait fait une commandante parfaite, pourtant elle faisait tout pour préservé les wraiths. Ce n'était pas une commandante mais une reine. Il se garda bien de garder cette pensée secrète.

\- De plus j'ai vu huit de vos wraiths morts et deux mourants. J'ai du alors abréger leur souffrance du à votre putain de sélection... _de merde !_

Au dernier mot, elle balança le wraith comme si il ne pesait rien. Le commandant essaya de se relevé mais c'était comme si une main le plaquais au sol. Wolf se tenait au dessus de lui les yeux remplit de rage.

\- Si j'avais pu je vous aurais tuer de mes propres mains _commandant_. Mais se sera pas moi qui me chargerais de votre sanction.

Regardant le second, Wolf sortit son blaster et tira sur le commandant. Celui-ci tomba inanimé, le second ordonna alors qu'il soit mit en cellule le temps que Todd prenne une décision. Regardant les drones emmené le commandant dans les cellules, Wolf croisa le regard du second.

\- Désoler, je...

\- Ne vous blâmer pas. J'aurais fait la même chose. Ah le commandant risque ne pas apprécier cela.

\- En effet. Allons voir les autres ruches.

\- Oui ma reine.

Wolf s'arrêta net du au « ma reine », regardant le second elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir rêvé.

 _Au laboratoire de Todd..._

Todd vérifia les dernières simulations qui donnèrent de bon résultats. Avec son aide, Scientist et le chef scientifique venait de mettre au point une sorte de vaccin qui pourrait immuniser les wraiths contre la peste. Le commandant avait donner l'ordre de tester le produit sur un drone. Scientist fit l'injection au drone, avant de le remettre dans la cellule afin d'attendre les effets. Seulement lorsqu'elle revint voir le drone, celui-ci venait de mourir. Lorsqu'elle revint au laboratoire elle du dire la triste nouvelle.

\- Le drone est mort.

\- Comment ça il est mort ? Demanda Todd.

\- Je soupçonne qu'il est une crise cardiaque. Désoler Commandant.

Scientist du revoir les doses car en effet pour l'organisme du drone n'avait pas supporter la dose faite par la jeune femme. Malheureusement, les autres drones qui furent choisit par la suite eux aussi moururent. La jeune femme était dépassé, elle avait baissé les doses afin d'éviter un mélange toxique avec l'organisme des wraiths mais aucun résultat concluant. Au bout d'un moment, dans un excès de colère, elle balaya son poste de main faisant sursauté le chef scientifique et Todd. Se levant, elle annonça :

\- J'ai besoins de sortir pour réfléchir.

Le commandant hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Une fois Scientist sortit, le chef scientifique se tourna vers son commandant :

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi effondré commandant.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute. Notre physiologie lui est encore inconnue. Reprenons les données pour voir si nous pouvons amélioré ce vaccin.

Le chef scientifique hocha la tête, puis les deux wraiths se remirent au travail. Scientist marcha un petit moment dans les couloirs avant qu'une idée ne germe dans son esprit. Cependant pour cela, il fallait du sang d'un humain contaminé. Heureusement, Scientist avait un plan mais elle ne voulait pas impliqué le chef scientifique ni le commandant. Elle envoya un message télépathique à Wolf lui demandant de lui ramener du sang contaminer. Bien sur la recrue lui répondit :

\- Tu veux pas non plus que je te ramène la lune ?

Scientist sourit avant de retourner dans le laboratoire.

 _Dans l'espace..._

Le second et Wolf venait de finir leur inspection. Wolf avait dut encore joué les ange de la mort sur dix ruches mais elle n'était pas la seule à faire ce boulot. Certains commandants avait avouer faire la même chose que la jeune recrue. Cela réconforta Wolf mais en même temps lui brisa le cœur. Beaucoup de wraihs étaient mort, sans reine, aucun moyen de renforcer les troupes.

En rentrant sur leur ruche, Wolf avait un visage fatigué, comme si un poids énorme pesait sur ses épaules. Le second vint alors vers en posant sa main sur son épaule pour lui dire qu'il était de son côté. La jeune recrue le regarda avant de hocher la tête et de se défaire de son étreinte pour aller rejoindre le commandant qui était au laboratoire.

Une fois dans le laboratoire, tous le monde leva la tête à son entré. Scientist se précipita vers en demandant :

\- Wolf es ce que sa va ?

Enlevant les mains qui lui serrait le visage, Wolf hocha la tête avant de regarder Todd qui restait imperturbable. S'avançant vers lui, elle lui tendis la tablette qu'il prit avant de mieux la regarder. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux vairons avaient perdu leur éclat de guerrier. Todd devina ce qu'elle avait du faire :

\- Combien ?

\- Trop à mon goût. Certains commandants avaient déjà fait le travail avant que nous arrivions. Tous est noté dans la tablette. Je vais me reposer un peu.

Saluant les wraiths, elle s'en alla non sans bousculer Scientist avant de partir suivit de White. Cette bousculade eut pour effet de donner un tube remplit de sang à cette dernière qui le cacha rapidement. Revenant à son poste, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Le commandant fit un signe à son second afin qu'il le suive vers le pont de commandement. En chemin, Todd observa les données, c'était catastrophique. Il venait de perdre beaucoup de soldats et de drones, certaines ruches avaient leur salle de nourriture complètement contaminé. C'était une vrai hécatombe !

\- Je suis désoler mon commandant. Intervint le second.

\- Comment c'est comporté Wolf ?

\- Assez bien. En fait certains commandant savaient ce qu'elle avait fait à l'Abomination et ils lui ont témoigné du respect. Il y a pourtant un commandant qui doit retenir votre attention.

\- Développé.

Le second s'arrêta afin de montré une scène à son commandant qui vit la confrontation entre Wolf et le commandant d'une autre ruche. A la fin de la scène, Todd regarda son second :

\- Cette ruche à besoins d'un nouveau commandant.

S'en allant, il entendit que son second l'appela de nouveau. Se retournant, il demanda :

\- Qu'y a-t-il encore second ?

\- Je pense que la ruche doit être au courant de ce qu'elle à fait.

\- Pourquoi ? De plus, comment croyez vous que la ruche réagira face à ce qu'elle à fait ?

\- Il la verront sous un autre jour. Commandant, j'ai vu cette jeune fille se diriger vers deux wraith mourants comme s'ils faisaient partis de son équipage. Elle s'est adressés à eux comme le ferait un commandant, elle à abréger leur souffrance comme n'importe quel leader. Ensuite je l'ai vu s'adresser à ce commandant telle une reine défendant son territoire. Bien qu'elle soit une humaine avec de l'ADN wraith, elle est plus wraith que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Commandant, bientôt cela fera le tour de toute l'Alliance. Wolf fait une bien meilleur reine que toutes les autres femelles de notre espèce. Pour moi elle a déjà mon allégeance.

Mettant fin à sa tirade, le second parti vers le pont de commandement laissant son commandant méditer à ce qu'il venait de dire. Todd n'en revenait pas que son second considère Wolf comme sa reine. Il n'était pas sur que le reste de la ruche pense comme son second mais néanmoins le reste de l'équipage devrait être au courant. Todd mit donc au courant le reste de l'équipage.

 _Plus loin sur la ruche..._

Wolf traînais les pieds tellement elle était fatigué. Elle repensa aux wraiths mourants à qui elle avait donné la mort pour qu'il ne souffre plus. Cela lui rappela la souffrance de la perte des quatre sœurs d'armes qu'elle n'avait put sauvé. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers le présent et le passé, elle ne vit pas le wraith qui était en train de marché dans les couloirs. Lui rentrant dedans, Wolf faillit tomber par terre mais une main la retint avant de la redresser. Regardant le wraith dans les yeux, elle bredouilla :

\- Pardon...

Jamais elle n'avait eu honte de toute sa vie. Le dépassant,Wolf s'arrêta au bout de trois pas ayant entendu le wraith demander :

\- Pourquoi vous souciez de nous ?

Wolf comprit que le second ou que le commandant avait fait circuler la nouvelle des ses actes. Se retournant lentement, elle fixa le wraith avant de répondre.

\- Je suis issue d'un projet tordue. Une vulgaire expérience qui était destiné à « pondre » d'autres comme moi. Frost et ses hommes m'ont sauvé, elles sont devenus ma famille, mes sœurs. Elles m'ont apprit qu'il ne fallait jamais être supérieur à quiconque. Que sa propre vie vint au second plan lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger ses hommes ou sa famille. Sur Terre j'étais une sorte de paria à cause de comment je suis venu au monde et de mon don. Lorsque Kira ma parlé de votre espèce, de se que vous pouviez faire, à ce moment là mes premiers mots ont été : « ils sont comme moi, je ne suis pas seule ». Savoir qu'une race extraterrestre avait des dons similaires au mien, cela m'avait rendu heureuse. Lorsque nous somme venus sur cette ruche, je savais que je ne serais pas accepté comme faisant parti des votre. Mais au moins je me sentais bien, même après ma transformation. Lorsque la peste est apparu à cause de ce Michael, cela à rouvert une vielle blessure. Lors d'une mission, j'ai perdu quatre sœurs d'armes, malgré mes dons je n'ai pu les sauver et les protéger. Même si je ne fais pas partie de votre équipage, même si je suis pas un wraith pur sang, je ne laisserais personne faire souffrir cette ruche. Je donnerais ma vie pour protéger cette ruche. Voilà pourquoi je me soucie de cet équipage mais aussi des autres autres équipages de l'Alliance. De plus je me rend compte que j'aurais du faire souffrir cette Abomination autant qu'il vous a fait souffrir. Je lui ait offert une mort trop douce et je le paye aujourd'hui.

Ayant finit sa tirade, Wolf baissa la tête avant de tourner les talons avant de s'arrêter face au parole du wraith :

\- Vous avez fait ce qu'un commandant à fait pour protéger son équipage. L'Abomination à eu ce qu'il méritais. Quand à vos actions cela prouve que vous faites parti de cette ruche, vous et vos sœurs. Vous avez bien agit, mes frères et moi somme heureux de ce que vous avez accomplie et bien plus encore. Vous n'êtes pas comme les femelles de notre espèce, vous êtes une bonne reine. Notre reine.

\- Attendez, je ne suis pas...

Wolf ne put terminer sa phrase car le wraith était partit dans les ombres de la ruche. Ce wraith et les autres les acceptaient comme faisant parti de la ruche mais ils la considèrent comme leur _reine ?!_ Là elle en resta bouche bée mais pour le moment, elle devait se reposer sinon elle allait s'écrouler dans les couloirs.

Une fois dans ses quartiers, elle enleva ses vêtements et se coucha dans son lit avec le manteau du commandant comme couverture.

 _Dans les quartiers du chef scientifique..._

Scientist travaillait sur la console du chef scientifique mettant au point son idée en espérant que cela marcherait. Les simulation fonctionnaient très bien, il manquais plus de le faire en phase réelle. Bien sur elle devait le faire en toute discrétion. Sentant le chef scientifique arrivé, Scientist ferma son fichier rapidement, prit le cristal de donnée et retourna dans ses quartiers quelques minutes avant que les portes ne s'ouvre. Entrant dans ses quartiers, Voldo -en privé les deux scientifiques s'appelaient par leur prénom respectifs- se demanda où était passé Ying Yang. Après l'échec du vaccin, il avait remarqué qu'elle c'était renfermé et quand Wolf était entré dans le laboratoire, cela empira. La jeune recrue ressemblait à un drone, elle semblait vide de toute émotion. Lorsque le commandant avait répandu l'information de ce qu'elle avait fait, il avait comprit l'état de la scientifique.

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit Ying Yang sortir de ses quartiers encore inquiète. S'approchant d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- Sa va ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour Wolf. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi abattue. J'imagine très bien ce qu'elle à pu ressentir dans ces ruches.

Le chef scientifique resserra son étreinte avant de les conduire vers le lit afin de dormir. Le wraih ne se doutait pas du tout ce que préparait Scientist.

Le lendemain matin, Scientist se leva sans réveiller son amant. Elle alla cherché le cristal de donné ainsi que ce qui restait de sang que Wolf avait prélevé pour partir vers le laboratoire. Une fois à son poste, elle synthétisa le produit avant de mettre sur une lame le sang et 2 mL de son produit. Mettant la lame sous le microscope, elle observa la réaction qui arriva très vite. Les cellules sanguine infectées se colorèrent en violet et moururent. Enlevant la lame, Scientist remarqua que l'échantillon avait bien viré au violet. Gardant la lame entre ses main, Scientist sourit avant de dire :

\- Sa marche !

\- Qu'es ce qui marche ?

Hoquetant, Scientist se tourna pour voir le chef scientifique qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte l'ai pas content.

\- Voldo...Murmura Scientist.

Prise en flagrant délit, elle dut tout lui expliquer. A la fin, il dut reconnaître que ce qu'elle avait trouvé était impressionnant mais elle l'avait fait dans son dos et dans celui du commandant. Le chef scientifique pensait que le commandant ne serait pas content du tout. Et c'était peu dire...

Lorsque le commandant fut au courant de ce que Scientist avait fait, il n'était pas content du tout. Il avait même ordonné des explication à la jeune scientifique.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ? _Répondez !_

\- Je ne voulais pas vous donner de nouveaux de faux espoir comme avec le vaccin. Je me sentait responsable de la perte de vos drones. Je voulais vous prouvez que je pouvais vraiment vous être utile malgré mes échecs.

Scientist avait baissé la tête tout en parlant, le chef scientifique regarda son commandant qui n'avait pas ciller. Tout en gardant le cristal dans sa main, Todd réfléchit de ce qu'il allait faire. Certes elle avait œuvré dans leur dos mais elle venait de leur offrir quelque chose qui pourrait limiter les pertes de ses troupes. Refermant la main sur le cristal il parla d'une voix grave.

\- Nous allons bientôt refaire le plein de nos réserve de nourriture. Lorsque cela sera fait, vous irez avec la louve détecté ceux qui sont infectés et ceux qu'ils ne le sont pas. Vous injecterez ce produit aux deux pour valider quand même le résultat obtenue ici. Un drone se nourrira de celui non infecté afin de voir si ce produit peut infecté un wraith. Si les tests sont concluants nous pourrons alors fabriquer ce produit et nous passer de la louve. Le second vous observera durant cette opération. D'ici là je ne veut plus aucun écart de conduite. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui commandant.

Donnant le cristal au chef scientifique, Todd sortit pour se diriger vers le pont de commandement.

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard..._

Le produit que Scientist avait inventé marchait très bien. Une fois dans le sang, ce produit attaquait les cellules infectées tuant l'hôte et le colorait en violet. Par contre pour un humain sain cela ne lui faisait rien sauf que les wraiths trouvaient leur nourriture plus « goûteuse ». De plus cela rendait les wraiths un peu plus résistant que la normale. Les pertes étaient quasiment inexistante.

Wolf avait meilleure mine malgré le fait que lorsqu'elle arpentait les couloirs, les wraiths qu'elle croisait s'inclinait respectueusement. Elle ne fit pas attention ce doutant que Todd avait du y être pour quelque chose. La ruche était calme mais des ennuis n'allait pas tardé à arriver et qui pourrait bien changé la donne.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de perte, Todd savait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup d'officiers et de drones. Sans reine pour refluer leur troupe, lors d'une bataille il serait perdant. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et malheureusement son plan n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde.

Ce matin là le second fut appeler par son commandant sur le pont. Le second avait déjà remarquer les absences répétées de son commandant et il trouvait cela étrange. Une fois sur le pont, Todd fit signe à son second de le suivre dans un couloir pour parler semble-t-il. S'arrêtant, le second attendit que son commandant prenne la parole.

\- Nous avons perdu de nombreux officiers et de drones à cause de cette peste. Grâce à Scientist, nous avons maintenant quelque chose pour parer ceci. Seulement sans reine nous ne pouvons pas renouveler les troupes. Finalement j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour remédier à cela.

\- Commandant, vos absences était du à résoudre ce problème ?

\- Oui second. Cependant je ne pense pas que cela vas plaire à tous le monde.

Le second commença alors à comprendre ce que le commandant comptait faire et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Commandant vous comptez tout de même pas...

\- Si. Je compte proposer à marché à une reine afin qu'elle nous fasse d'autres drones et officier. Elle ne portera que le nom bien sur.

\- C'est très risqué mon commandant. Et je ne suis pas sur que l'équipage apprécie la présence d'une reine à bord de la ruche.

\- La ruche est privé de reine depuis trop longtemps second. Intervint le commandant.

\- Certes mais l'équipage à combler ce vide. Commandant, il considère Wolf comme leur reine et moi aussi. De plus que faite vous du commando ? Je ne suis pas sur qu'elles apprécient cette idée. Et que faite vous de Wolf ? Son don la rend égale à une reine.

\- En effet c'est pourquoi je vais avoir une petite discussion avec cette jeune fille et vous second vous allez parler à Frost.

Le second écarquilla les yeux en pensant à la conversation qu'il aura avec la commandante.

\- Vous voulez que je parle à Frost...Commandant vous m'envoyer à l'échafaud là.

\- Vous auriez du y penser avant d'être intime avec elle. Vous lui parlerait dès ce soir et second c'est un ordre.

\- Oui mon commandant.

 _Le soir dans les quartiers du second..._

Kenny rentra dans ses quartiers pas très rassuré. Le commandant lui ordonnait de parler à Frost qui allait le tuer sur place. Mais il n'avait pas le choix il devait lui parler. Ne la voyant pas, il devina qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Kenny décida d'attendre encore un peu.

Frost sortit de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard vêtu seulement d'un t-shirt, un serviette à la main pour se sécher les cheveux. En voyant Kenny, Frost sourit mais vit quand même qu'il était soucieux.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dit pas qu'on à eu encore des pertes ?

\- Non aucune pertes depuis le traitement de Scientist.

\- Alors dit moi ce qui te tracasse.

Kenny respira un bon coup avant de lâcher la bombe.

\- Le commandant à trouver un moyen pour renouveler les troupes. Ses différentes absences était du au fait qu'il négociais avec un reine. Il voudrait la faire venir ici.

Frost tourna la tête vers Kenny, lâchant la serviette, son œil droit était écarquillé. S'approchant lentement, elle parla :

\- J'ai du mal entendre. Corrige moi si je me trompe mais ne viens tu pas de dire que le commandant à trouver quelque chose pour renouveler les troupes. Ce moyen étant une bien sur une reine. C'est bien ce que tu m'a dit ?

Kenny resta silencieux car il savait que Frost allait s'énerver.

\- Alors soit le commandant ne va pas bien soit il est complètement _stupide !_

\- Faustine...

\- Non ! Y a pas de « Faustine » qui tienne ! J'y crois pas, _une reine ?!_ _Et il veut la faire venir ici sur cette ruche ?!_ Non mais il pété un câble ! Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant des murmures que fait l'équipage sur Wolf, toi y comprit. L'équipage la considère comme sa reine. Alors qu'une reine wraith vienne ici cela risque de virer aux règlement de compte. Au fait comment crois tu que Wolf réagira lorsqu'elle apprendra la nouvelle ?

\- Le commandant est en train de lui apprendre la nouvelle.

\- _Super !_ J'espère qu'il saura bien encaisser. Car crois moi, elle ne prendra pas de pincette avec lui, commandant ou pas. Tu sais ce qu'elle pense de vos femelles ! D'ailleurs qu'es ce qui est prévu pour mes hommes et moi ? On va être des phénomènes de foire pour plaire à sa majesté, des jouets pour la divertir ? Hein ? _Répond moi !_

\- Je n'en sait rien, le commandant...

\- Génial ! Je te préviens, il n'est pas question que l'on travail pour une...garce telle que cette reine ! Là je te le dit, c'est l'idée la plus foireuse que le commandant est pu avoir ! J'espère qu'il sera prêt à subir les conséquences car je ne serais pas la seule à lui faire la gueule. D'ailleurs ce soir, désoler mais tu dors sur le canapé !

Voyant la mine déconfit de Kenny, Frost du s'expliquer.

\- Cela veut dire que ce soir et les autre soir, tu me toucheras plus du tout.

Soulevant son t-shirt, elle lui montra son corps nu avant de dire.

\- Tous ceci est t'es interdit.

Rabaissant le t-shirt, Frost se dirigea vers sa chambre non sans le menacer d'un :

\- Si jamais tu oses te soulager avec une adoratrice, je la bute avant de m'occuper de ton cas !

Kenny la vit partir dans ses quartiers. Poussant un soupir, il se dit qu'il venait d'échapper au pire. Enfin il priait pour le commandant s'en sorte mieux.

 _Dans les quartiers de Todd..._

Wolf était en train de caresser White sur son lit quand elle entendit la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrir. Elle devina aisément qui était l'intrus. Laissant White, elle se tourna pour voir Todd qui se tenait droit comme un « I » dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant qu'elle lui dise d'entré. S'asseyant sur le bord de son lit Wolf lui donna la permission d'un simple hochement de tête. Le wraith entra avant de se poster devant Wolf, la jeune recrue remarqua alors qu'il semblait soucieux.

\- Vous semblez soucieux commandant.

\- En effet. Wolf vous savez que grâce à Scientist, qui à su trouvez un remède pour détecté les humains infecté, les pertes dans mon Alliance sont nulle.

\- Oui, je suis au courant. Je sais aussi que vous avez perdu de nombreux wraith.

\- Exact. Cependant j'ai trouvé une solution pour remédier à ce problème.

\- Laissez moi deviner, commandant. Vous vous êtes absenté beaucoup de la ruche. J'en déduis donc que vous avez demander « l'aide » d'une reine ? Annonça Wolf d'une voix glaciale.

Todd n'osa pas répondre, il aurait aimé lui annoncer et non pas qu'elle le devine. Il l'avait grandement sous-estimé, beaucoup trop sou-estimé.

\- Je sais que seule une reine peut vous fournir les troupes qui pourrait combler vos brèches. Mais laissez moi vous dire une chose. _C_ _'est l'idée la plus foireuse que vous ayez eu commandant !_

\- Wolf...

\- _Laissez moi finir !_ Vous lui proposerez quoi comme pacte, elle porterait le titre de « reine de l'Alliance », elle dirigerais cette alliance et elle vous fournira les drones qu'il vous manque ? Croyez vous sincèrement qu'elle acceptera ceci ? Vous êtes bien _idiot !_ De plus, qui sera le reproducteur ? Vous ? Moi qui pensait que cela vous répugnais ? En plus comment croyez qu'elle réagira face à moi et à mes sœurs d'armes. Je vous signale que vos reines sont imbu d'elle même, même en vers les autres reines. Pensez une seconde qu'elle appréciera le fait qu'il existe une humaine ayant des dons télépathique similaire à un wraith ? En plus votre équipage me considère comme sa reine, que dire de sa réaction lorsqu'une _vrai_ reine mettra les pieds sur la ruche ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen pour me permettre d'avoir plus de troupes.

\- Un moyen qui se retournera contre vous ! Cette reine fera tout pour vous trahir, je suis sur qu'elle voudra voler la formule du produit avant de réduire cette ruche à néant. Sachez que si cela arrive, je n'hésiterais pas à recourir à des moyens plutôt expéditifs pour sauver cette ruche. _Maintenant sortez de ma chambre !_

\- Wolf...

\- _Sortez !_

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus la convaincre de son choix, Todd sortit de la chambre de la jeune recrue. White lui parla alors.

\- _**Wolf, il ne fait que protéger son équipage. Tu as été trop dur, je trouve.**_

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que les reines sont beaucoup trop dangereuses. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Rappelle toi l'affaire sur Atlantis.

\- _**Je m'en rappelle.**_

\- L'équipage ne vas pas apprécier ceci. Ni les autres. Nous allons devoir nous montrer sur nos gardes. Je sens que cette reine ne nous apportera que des ennuis. Sache White que je ne laisserais pas une reine wraith détruire ce que mes sœurs et moi avons apporté à cette ruche.

\- _**Je sais.**_

White remarqua alors que Wolf dégageais quelque chose. Une aura de pourvoir qui fit saturer l'air au point que White du se coucher sur le lit. Wolf braqua alors son regard wraith sur sa louve, regard qui semblait changer, plus froid et dénué d'émotions.

\- Qu'elle vienne. Je l'accueillerais comme il se doit.

 **N/A : Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivé de cette reine sur la ruche. Bien sur Wolf et les autres ne resteront pas sans rien faire. Trahison en vue mais surtout Wolf montrera alors de quoi elle est réellement capable. Vous verrez alors la facette que ses sœurs d'armes nomme « Berserk», facette qui pourrait faire qu'elle puisse surpasser une reine wraith. Mais tout ceci cher lecteurs sera dans le prochain chapitre.**


	15. Chapter 15

_N/A : Voici le prochain chapitre. Eh oui, je suis d'humeur à écrire que je ne peux plus m'arrêter._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre car vous verrez Wolf sous un nouveau jour. Sa relation avec Todd va encore évoluer._

 _Ah oui aussi, je viens de me rendre compte d'une petite boulette que je n'avais pas vu. C'est à propos de l'œil mutilé de Frost, j'ai fait une petite inversion sans le vouloir. Dans les chapitres 13 et 14, j'ai dit que c'était son œil droit qui était mutilé alors que c'est son œil gauche qui est mutilé. Pardon pour cette faute._

 _Myrtille94 : Contente que tu aimes Doc. Quand à l'adoucissement du caractère de Wolf, je pense que tu vas aimer la « dispute » avec Todd._

 _Les dialogues en gras sont les voix d'outre-tombes et ceux en gras et italique sont les dialogue de White._

 _Vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

Chapitre 14

L'ambiance était tendu sur la ruche depuis plusieurs semaines. L'équipage était à cran, leur commandant leur avait annoncé son plan de négocier avec une reine pour renouveler les troupes perdu et celle-ci ne devait pas tarder à arriver. L'équipage n'avait plus connus de reine depuis un moment, enfin une reine de leur espèce. En effet, depuis peu, Wolf était devenu _leur reine_! Elle et ses comparses étaient considérer faisant partit de l'équipage y comprit White, le loup devenu une louve. Cependant le commando était lui aussi à cran.

Depuis que Kenny lui avait apprit le plan de Todd, elle ne lui adressait plus la parole et pire Frost refusait qu'il la touche ! Il comprenait sa réaction face à la décision de son commandant mais elle poussait le bouchon un peu loin. Malheureusement, Kenny l'avait tellement dans la peau qu'il ne pouvait pas le remplacer par une adoratrice. Le second n'était pas le seul à souffrir du manque, les wraiths qui avaient succombé aux autres membres du commando, avaient du affronter eux aussi leur colère.

Pour le technicien, Techno c'étaient enfermé dans ses quartiers et pour l'empêcher d'entré, elle avait trafiqué le dispositif qui permettait leur ouverture. Oh bien sur, ils travaillaient toujours ensemble mais elle était froide et distante avec lui. Scientist quand à elle fut choqué que Todd prenne une telle décision. Le soir même elle avait dit à Voldo :

\- Je vais te dire autre chose sur mon nom d'assassin. Le cobra à un port noble contrairement à la vipère.

Le wraith n'avait rien comprit à la tirade de la jeune femme, ce qui semblait la ravir. Doc quand à elle fut impitoyable avec le troisième officier. Tous ceux qui étaient passés devant leur quartiers avaient pu entendre éclater une grande dispute suivit de grand bruit d'objet que l'on lançait et des injures. Mais de toutes ce fut Wolf qui était d'une humeur noire. Après sa « discussion » avec Todd, elle ne lui adressait plus la parole, pire encore, la jeune recrue pouvait disparaître pendant des heures avant de réapparaître comme par magie. Todd avait bien sur ordonner qu'on la retrouve mais aucun des wraiths envoyer n'avaient pus la débusquer. Il avait sembler que la ruche faisait en sorte de masquer sa présence comme si elle faisait qu'un avec elle. White allait et venait dans la ruche, suivant généralement quelqu'un du commando avant de disparaître aussi. Finalement, Todd avait laisser tomber, préférant se concentré sur les négociation avec cette reine.

Celle-ci semblait enclin à accepter son offre si elle voyait elle même le produit et bien sur le commando. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur des femmes transformés en wraith qui semblait travailler pour un commandant. Curieuse elle voulait les voir en chair et en os, notamment celle que l'on nommait « le Salut des Wraiths ». Todd avait d'accepter, bien sur la reine ne devait venir qu'avec son commandant ou second et quatre drones. Il lui avait fournit une adresse où leur ruche pouvait attendre. Et maintenant, il attendait que la ruche sorte de l'hyper-espace.

Quelques minutes plus tard une ruche sortit de l'hyper-espace. Dans un coin de la ruche, isolé avec sa louve, Wolf en mode « méditation » avait alors senti, la présence de la ruche. Se relevant, elle réajusta l'épée sangler dans son dos, regardant White, elle dit :

\- _Elle est ici !_

Sur le pont de commandement, la tension était palpable. Sur les écrans Todd suivit le trajet d'une navette qui venait vers eux. Regardant le second, celui lui ordonna d'aller à la rencontre de la reine. Saluant son commandant, il alla dans la baie des darts, non son ressentir un profond malaise.

Une fois la navette posé dans la baie, le second attendit. Il vit d'abord sortit les drones puis le commandant et enfin la reine. Celle-ci était assez grande, portant un corset de cuir qui soulignait sa taille et une longue robe d'une couleur noire, ses cheveux noir étaient retenu par un bandeau de cuir. Cette reine était redoutable, elle regarda les alentour avant de voir le second. Celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement avant de parler.

\- Madame. Le commandant...

\- Où sont ces femmes wraiths second ?

Le second savait de qui la reine voulait parler. Cependant cette femelle n'était pas sa reine donc il n'allait pas lui donner de réponse.

\- Madame, le commandant vous les présentera en temps et en heures. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous conduire à lui.

La reine fit un bruit qui s'apparentait à un « tss » avant de suivre Kenny. Bien sur une personne avait tout observé bien cacher à la vue de tous. Tout en marchant, il ne pus enlever le malaise de dégoût que lui inspirait cette femelle. Le malaise était tel qu'il eut mal à la tête mais cela disparut très rapidement. Son esprit fut apaiser, c'était comme si une barrière empêchait les ondes de cette reine de s'infiltrer en lui. Il devina aisément qui l'avait soulager : Wolf. Kenny se doutait que la jeune recrue ne resterait pas les bras croisé alors qu'une femelle wraith entrai sur son territoire. Kenny ne fut pas le seul à être mal à l'aise, tout l'équipage c'était raidis depuis que la reine avait poser les pieds sur la ruche. Heureusement, ils furent tous soulager lorsqu'ils avaient ressentit le pouvoir apaisant de leur jeune reine.

Kenny mena la reine et son escorte dans un salle où les attendait Todd. En voyant la reine, il s'inclina respectueusement avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. La reine une fois assise, son commandant à sa droite parla :

\- Alors commandant où sont donc ces fameuses humaines qui ont été transformé en wraiths.

\- Elles sont sur leur poste. L'une d'entre elle aide mon chef scientifique à finaliser le produit afin de vous l'apporter sur votre ruche madame.

\- Hum. Et les autres que font elles ?

\- L'une d'entre elle aide notre technicien pour réparer ou améliorer notre ruche. Une autre prépare des onguens et toute sorte de poison pour mes espions. Leurs commandante quand à elle...

\- C'est une humaine qui est leur chef ? S'interrogea la reine surprise.

\- En effet. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs un redoutable adversaire. Elle entraîne mes plus jeunes recrue au combat.

\- Quand est il de celle que l'on nomme « le Salut des Wraiths » ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait abréger les souffrance de plusieurs wraiths.

\- Elle se fait discrète pour le moment. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'au laboratoire madame ?

La reine avait assimile les réponses à ses questions mais elle était encore insatisfaite. Se levant, elle suivit Todd jusqu'au laboratoire. Le chef scientifique leva la tête lorsqu'il vit son commandant arrivé avec la reine. Un malaise survint mais fut vitre écarter par l'esprit de Wolf. Le chef scientifique l'en remercia télépathiquement. Todd s'approcha suivit de la reine qui observa sur la table une petite fiole remplit d'un liquide violet. Le prenant dans ses doigts, elle l'observa avant de regarder le chef scientifique.

\- C'est donc là le fameux produit ?

\- En effet. Madame.

\- Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?

\- Il...Commença le chef scientifique.

\- Agit sur les cellules infectées, tuant ainsi le porteur. Celui-ci devient alors violet.

La reine intrigué par cette voix féminine leva la tête pour voir une jeune femme apparaître les main croisés dans son dos. La femelle wraith devina aisément qu'elle avait en face d'elle une des ces femmes transformée. Celle-ci d'ailleurs toisait la reine sans aucune once de peur, elle était d'un calme irréprochable. Todd prit alors la parole.

\- Madame, voici Scientist. Une des ces femmes du fameux commando. C'est une grande scientifique, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui à mit au point ce produit.

\- Vraiment ? S'interrogea la reine. Je suis assez surprise qu'une humaine soit aussi intelligente qu'un wraith.

Scientist ne releva pas la pique que lança la reine. Puisqu'elle le prenais sur ce ton, elle n'allait pas être déçu. Tans pis pour elle !

\- Ce que le commandant ne vous pas dit c'est que je suis une scientifique qui fut un temps un très bon assassin.

\- Une assassin ? Répéta la reine.

\- En effet. J'étais connus sous le nom de Cobra avant de devenir Scientist. Le cobra est un animal que l'on nomme serpent là d'où je viens. Cet animal à un port noble contrairement à un autre serpent que l'on nomme _vipère_. Son venin est tellement puissant qu'il vous tue en quelques minutes.

\- Pourquoi un tel nom ? Demanda la reine.

\- Parce que je tuais mes ennemis très rapidement. Contrairement à la _vipère_. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez mais le chef scientifique et moi avons encore du travail. Nous devons faire en sorte que vous ayez assez de dose pour traiter vos réserves de nourriture.

La reine semblait assez offusqué du comportement de la jeune femme, cependant le commandant les fit quitter le laboratoire. Une fois la reine partit, Voldo s'approcha de sa comparse :

\- Je comprend mieux ta phrase maintenant.

\- Tu en a mi du temps.

\- Tu as été quand même imprudente. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu te faire.

\- Sache que j'ai du tuer des femmes comme elles et je m'en suis toujours sortis. De plus crois tu que Wolf n'aurais pas réagit ? Elle se cache peut être mais elle reste aux aguets. Elle est en chasse !

\- En chasse ?

\- Oui et sa proie et cette reine.

Plus loin dans la ruche, Todd montra à la reine la salle d'entraînement où se trouvait Frost. La reine c'était montré très insistante sur le fait qu'il devait lui montrer tous le commando. Une fois devant les portes, celle-ci s'ouvrir pour montrer une scène qui étonna fortement la reine. Elle voyait au centre de la pièce, une grande femme dos à eux, entouré de wraiths qui étaient tous au sol en gémissent de douleurs. La reine entendit la femme parler d'une voix dure.

\- Tss tss, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Vous vous prétendez des wraiths mais aucun d'entre vous n'as réussit à me toucher ! De quoi avez vous peur ?

Frost tout en parlant savait qui se trouvait derrière elle, se tournant, elle croisa le regard de la reine. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qui avait « effrayer » ces wraiths. La reine observa attentivement cette humaine qui portait un pantalon et une brassière de sport. Elle vit les deux tatouages wraiths sur Frost ce qui l'intrigua fortement. Comment le commandant avait pu accepter cela ?

Voyant que la reine regardait ses tatouages, Frost fit un signe aux wraiths pour qu'ils attendent avant de s'approcher du groupe. Regardant Todd, elle parla :

\- Commandant, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- La reine souhaitait vous voir.

\- Me voir ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas. Eh bien elle m'a vu, maintenant avec tous le respect que je vous dois commandant, pourriez vous l'emmener hors de la salle ? Sa présence perturbe mes recrues qui ont du mal à se concentré.

Frost allait retourner à sa tâche quand elle sentit dans son esprit comme une intrusion. Serrant les poings elle rejeta l'intrusion avec un petit coup de pouce, avant de se tourner vers la reine qui semblait surprise.

\- _Ne. Recommencer. Plus. Jamais. Cela !_ Maintenant dites moi ce que vous voulez ?

\- Disons simplement que je suis assez surprise qu'une humaine est le titre de commandant et qu'elle ose me parler sur ce ton à moi une reine.

Frost émit un petit rire avant de s'approcher les mains sur les hanches.

\- Vous êtes une reine wraith c'est un fait. Mais moi je suis une guerrière, un commandant qui à mener divers batailles et vu des gens mourir sous ses yeux. Et sachez que j'ai mérité ce titre avec ma sueur et mon sang. Maintenant j'ai des recrues à entraîner.

Retournant au centre de la salle Frost ne pu résiste à une dernière pique.

\- Oh encore autre chose. Vous êtes puissante certes mais pas aussi puissante que Wolf. Comparer à elle vous n'êtes rien !

La reine prit note mentalement de cette info. Suivant le commandant, la reine se permit de répondre :

\- Ces femmes n'ont aucun respect ! Je me demande ce qui vous à prit de leur inoculer de l'ADN wraith commandant ?

Le commandant allait répondre quand deux voix répondirent :

\- Peut être parce que l'on à remplit une mission pour lui...

\- Et ainsi prouver notre valeur et le fait que l'on soit les meilleures.

Puis sortant des ombres de la ruche, Doc et Techno se tenaient devant le petit groupe toisant surtout la avait les bras croisé sur sa poitrine tandis que Doc jouait avec un couteau prit chez le troisième officier.

\- Je suppose commandant qu'elles font partis du commando ?

\- Exact votre altesse ! Répliqua Doc en pointant la lame dans sa direction. Je suis Doc, la médecin mais aussi la « scientifique folle allier ». Je prépare toutes sorte de mixture pouvant vous envoyer dans l'Enfer.

\- Quand à moi je suis Techno, technicienne et bricoleuse en tout genre. Allant d'un simple logiciel à une petite bombe.

\- Je vois. Vous avez un sacré culot de me parler ainsi. Répliqua la reine.

\- Oh si vous saviez combien de fois on à entendu cela. Souffla Techno. On sait que vous vouliez nous voir. C'était pas très futé d'énervé Frost.

\- De plus Wolf n'est pas contente. Renchérit Doc.

\- Wolf ? S'étonna la reine.

\- La plus jeune d'entre elle. Expliqua Todd. D'ailleurs où est elle ?

\- Aucune idée ! Annonça Techno. Sûrement dans un endroit isolé de la ruche avec White.

\- Alors ordonnez lui de venir. Ordonna la reine.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire. Doc regarda la reine avant de dire :

\- L'ennui c'est que personne ne commande Wolf. C'est un peu notre petite sauvage.

\- Très bien !

La reine s'avança vers Doc qui soudain du se tenir la tête à deux mains. Techno essaya de s'interposer mais elle finit à genoux se tenant elle aussi la tête. La reine les toisait de son air hautin.

\- Ma patience est à bout ! Dite moi où elle se trouve ?

\- Votre majesté... Intervint Kenny

\- Ces femelles se sont assez moqués de moi ! Une petite leçon ne serait pas du luxe pour ces humaines qui doivent apprendre le respect du à une reine !

\- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire. Madame si vous continuez...

\- _Silence second !_ Ces jeunes femmes vont apprendre la puissance que peux avoir une reine wraith sur sa ruche.

\- _Seulement vous êtes sur ma ruche !_ Retentit un voix.

Puis un éclair blanc vint se placer devant la reine qui relâcha son emprise sur Doc et Techno. Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent avec assez de difficulté notamment Doc que Techno du soutenir. La reine essaya d'identifier d'où venait la voix avant d'entendre à nouveaux.

\- _Vous osez menacer mes sœurs d'armes, vous ordonnez de venir_ _me chercher_ _comme un chien vers son maître. Après tout ce que mes sœurs et moi avons fait, c'est vous qui devrait nous témoigner du respect !_

\- Du respect ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Surtout à des humaines et à cette...Chose. Dit la reine avec une mine de dégoût face à White.

La louve montra les crocs avant de parler.

\- _**J'ai sauver plusieurs millier de wraiths. De plus je suis une louve pas une « chose ».**_

\- Qu'es ce que...Ce n'est pas une chose mais une _abomination !_ Vociféra la reine.

\- _La seule Abomination était ce wraith renégat nommé Michael. Ne mettez pas ma louve dans le même panier !_

Soudain sortant des ombres, Wolf se rapprocha de White qui montrait toujours les crocs. Ses yeux en mode wraiths, elle regarda avec mépris cette reine qui avait _oser_ maltraité ses sœurs et sa louve. Wolf était habillé des même vêtements lorsqu'elle avait du aller sur les ruches de l'Alliance, sa main droite était posée sur la garde de l'épée sanglé dans son dos. De son apparence à sa posture, tout indiquait qu'elle était en mode « attaque ». Todd fut surtout impressionner par l'aura que dégageait la jeune recrue, c'était un mélange d'aura de commandement de celui d'une reine. S'approchant de White, elle claqua des doigts afin que la louve se calme, ce qu'elle fit en s'asseyant.

Se tournant vers ses sœurs d'armes, elle fut soulage qu'elles aillent avant de reporter son regard vers la reine. Celle-ci était mécontente, très mécontente. Reprenant un port noble, elle parla :

\- Tu dois être la dernière...Wolf c'est cela ? Celle que l'on nomme le « Salut des Wraiths ».

\- En effet !

\- J'avoue que je m'attendait à autre chose...Je suis assez déçu.

\- Pas moi.

\- Comment cela ?

\- J'ai lu tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les femelles de votre espèce. Vous avez toujours soif de pouvoir, rien ne peux vous combler. Vous vous détesté au point de faire rarement de nouvelles reines. Pas étonnent que vous soyez en mode « extinction ».

\- Tu as du cran, jeune fille pour oser me parler sur ce ton.

\- Du cran ? Non, je sais que j'ai affaire à quelqu'un que je peux surpasser. Si vous étiez aussi forte vous auriez détecté ma présence depuis un bon moment. En fait cela prouve que vous n'êtes aussi puissante que vous le prétendez et que moi je vous surpasse.

\- Toi ? Tu me surpasses ? Une simple vulgaire humain qui a reçu de l'ADN de wraith prétend pouvoir surpasser une reine wraith âgé de plusieurs année. Tu es folle.

\- Oh que non ! Après tout, l'équipage me considère comme sa reine.

Fasse à cette révélation, la reine leva la tête avant de rire devant cette absurdité. Cette gamine était la reine de cette ruche ? Baissant la tête, la reine toisa Wolf :

\- Reine de cette ruche ? Aucun équipage ne saurais tolérer cela gamine.

\- Et pourtant c'est le cas ! Cette ruche n'a pas connue de reine wraith depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Lorsque vous êtes arriver que vos avez posé le pied dans la baie des darts, votre présence à troubler l'équipage. Pourtant, l'équipage est serin depuis que vous déambulez ici. Étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pas si étrange que cela si leur reine leur témoignait du respect. Depuis que vous êtes ici, j'ai tout fait pour les apaisez de vos ondes négative de garce !

\- C'est impossible ! Tu mens !

\- Sondez la ruche et voyez par vous même.

La reine sonda la ruche et la trouva en effet étrangement calme. Sondant plus profondément, la reine vit en effet une présence rassurante dans le flux de la ruche. Cette présence était celle de Wolf. Se déconnectant du flux de la ruche, la reine braqua son regard alien plein de mépris sur la jeune recrue qui souriait.

\- Je vous avez prévenus ! Lança la jeune recrue.

La reine poussant un sifflement de rage avant de s'avancer vers la recrue. White sentant la menace, s'interposa entre la reine et sa maîtresse. S'arrêtant, la reine leva une main gracieuse afin de faire plier la jeune recrue à sa puissance. Mais rien n'y fit ! Au lieu de de cela, Wolf braqua son regard wraith sur la reine.

La reine ne cilla pas en fait aucun des deux ne cilla. Soudain Wolf baissa la tête, la reine sourit d'un air diabolique.

\- Tu faiblis humaine. Je suis plus forte que toi !

\- Non. C'est vous qui êtes faible ! Vous êtes même pas rendu compte que nous n'étions plus sur la ruche.

\- Quoi ?

La reine tourna la tête pour voir que le décor avait changer, ce n'était plus la ruche mais celui d'un laboratoire dévasté. Wolf releva la tête un sourire sur ses lèvres, écartant les bras elle annonça :

\- Bienvenu dans le cube illusoire !

\- Maudite...

La reine leva la main droite dans l'intention de vider la jeune femme de sa vie. Mais une main sortit de nulle part, attrapa la main de la reine. Tournant la tête elle vit une jeune femme rousse transpercer de part en part de tuyau. La reine essaya de se dégager mais en vain. Resserrant sa prise, cette femme rousse parla :

 **-** **N'essayez même pas !**

 **-** Lâchez moi ! Ordonna la reine.

\- Ordonner toujours ordonner. Vous ne faites que cela ! Répliqua Wolf en secouant la tête.

\- Tu vas me le payer sale gamine ! Vociféra la reine.

\- Sauf qu'ici ma chère reine, c'est moi qui mène la danse. La preuve.

Une autre paire de bras vint attraper la bras gauche, la reine se tourna pour voir une autre femme avec un tuyau lui traversant la tête.

\- **Vous ne ferez pas de mal à notre petite sœur, votre altesse !**

La reine essaya de se dégager mais elle ne le put. C'était totalement absurde !

\- Comment ose tu sale vermine ! Libère moi tout de suite !

Wolf sourit devant l'impuissance de la reine. Par contre sa tirade ne l'enchanta guère. Elle fit un geste du menton et un bras encercla le cou de la reine quitte à l'étrangler. La personne qui la maintenait avec l'os qui ressortait, la reine ne comprenait pas comment celle-ci arrivait à l'étrangler.

La reine suffoquait pour essayer de se libérer de l'emprise de ces trois femmes. Soudain une autre silhouette apparut, sa tête penchait dans un angle bizarre. Celle-ci parla afin de se présenter.

\- **Bonjour votre majesté, je suis Tira, celles qui vous tient sont Amy, Sniper et Pilote. Nous sommes les sœurs de Wolf. Sœurs décédés bien sur d'où notre apparence**. **Vous n'auriez pas du faire du mal à Doc et Techno.** **Sachez qu'ici, c'est Wolf qui commande. Ici vous n'êtes rien.**

 **\- Et cette endroit peut se révéler être mortel.** Répondit une autre voix.

Puis une femme qui avait l'apparence d'une momie à part ses cheveux rouge, apparut devant la reine. De sa voix d'outre tombe elle la menaça.

\- **Maintenant que vous avez vu de quoi est capable Wolf vous allez la laisser tranquille. Dans son esprit, vous n'y êtes pas la bienvenu !**

Puis la reine fut violemment rejeté de l'esprit de la jeune recrue. Retournant à la réalité, celle-ci haleta avant de regarder la jeune recrue. Celle-ci la toisait comme si elle était un insecte. Sa voix lorsqu'elle parla était chargé de colère.

\- Ce n'était qu'un avant goût. Tenez le pour dire ! Mes sœurs et moi nous ne soumettront jamais à votre règne ! Sachez encore autre chose, le commandant à conclu une alliance avec vous et j'espère sincèrement que vous respecterez vote part du marché. Si jamais vous nous trahissez vous le regretterez !

Regardant White, Wolf claqua des doigts. La louve partit chercher quelque chose tandis que Wolf parlait toujours à la reine.

\- Vous êtes au courant de ce que j'ai accomplie parmi l'Alliance mais je suppose aussi que vous êtes au courant de mon autre exploit ? Non ? Dommage. Quoi qu'il en soit si jamais vous nous trahissez je n'hésiterais pas à séparer votre tête de votre corps. Comme celle de cet...enfoiré !

A ce mot, White revint avec dans sa gueule la tête de Michael. La lâchant, la louve la poussa du museau vers la reine qui en voyant la tête recula d'un pas. Voyant son désarroi, Wolf en profita pour répliquer :

\- Maintenant vous allez quittez ma ruche immédiatement ! Le commandant continuera de vous contacter pour finaliser l'alliance. Second, veuillez ramener sa majesté vers sa navette. Bon retour sur votre ruche !

Le second s'exécuta sans faire attention au regard de Todd qui foudroya ensuite Wolf. Une fois la reine partit avec son escorte et Kenny, Todd se précipita telle une locomotive ver la jeune recrue qui resta stoïque. Une fois devant elle il ordonna :

\- Suivez moi immédiatement ! La louve reste avec vos sœurs.

Wolf secoua la tête avant de suivre le commandant vers ses quartiers laissant Doc, Techno et White dans le couloir. Une fois le « couple » partit, Techno resta bouche bée tandis que Doc gémissait en se tenant la tête avec sa main droite.

\- Cela va péter ! Je sens que l'on va se chopper un super mal de crâne.

\- En parlant de mal de crâne. Tech ramène moi dans mon antre. J'ai besoins d'une aspirine. Réclama Doc.

\- Ok. White suis nous. Ordonna Techno.

 _Dans les quartiers du commandant..._

Todd entra des ses quartiers remplit d'une rage noir suivit de Wolf qui était plus serin que le wraith. Une fois au centre de la pièce, Todd se retourna faisant virevolter son manteau de cuir, une aura de haine lui collant à la peau. Wolf recula un peu mais sans plus.

\- Comment avez vous pu agir de la sorte ?

\- Agir de la sorte ?

\- Vous avez failli tout faire rater. Comment avez vous pu menacer une reine wraith âgé de plusieurs millier d'années ?

\- Comment j'ai pu ? C'est là votre question ? Je l'ai fait parce que de un : votre plan craint, cette reine vous trahiras de toute façon. De deux : cette ruche me fais confiance au point qu'il me considère comme sa reine. Et je ferais tout pour la protéger même d'une reine barjot telle que cette vipère. Et de trois : mes sœurs et moi ne nous sommes pas des phénomènes de foire. La seule personne pour qui nous travaillons c'est _vous_ pas elle.

\- Si jamais cette reine refuse une alliance, je n'hésiterais pas...

\- A faire quoi ? Me vider de mes forces vitale ? Trouver mieux comme menace _commandant_. Sachez que l'Enfer je l'ai vu depuis ma naissance !

\- Vous êtes vraiment une gamine insupportable ! Vous êtes comme ces reine finalement.

Wolf vit rouge et s'approcha de Todd. Se levant sur la pointe des pieds -vu qu'elle ne faisait qu'1m67- elle le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle allait lui en donner une autre mais Todd l'intercepta en lui attrapant le poignet. Wolf essaya de se dégager mais en vain, Todd lui serrait fort le poignet. Se calmant, elle braqua un regard de haine avant de parler d'une voix froide tel les glaciers sur Terre.

\- Je ne suis en rien comme vos reine. Ce que j'ai fait ce n'est pas uniquement pour protéger cette ruche mais c'est aussi pour vous protéger.

\- _Me protéger ?!_

\- Oui vous protéger de cette vipère. Vous ne voyez donc rien ? Tous ce qui intéresse cette femelle, c'est notre produit et vous. Vous qui êtes un brillant scientifique. Une fois qu'elle aura le produit elle vous voudras vous afin de perfectionner le produit avant de vous achever. Je ne la laisserais pas faire cela, _je ne la laisserais pas vous voler à_ _moi_.

Face à ce dernier mot, Wolf devint rouge et se détourna du regard scruteur du wraith. Elle marmonna quand même.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre. Vous êtes le seul qui arrive à me comprendre Todd.

Todd ne comprit pas la dernière phrase tellement Wolf avait parler tout bas. Fermant les yeux, il la lâcha assez rudement avant de retourner à sa console. Wolf se massa le poignet tellement elle avait mal. Ne se tournant pas vers la recrue, il parla :

\- Désormais vous ne quitterez plus vos quartiers. Je vous ferais livrer vos repas, vos sœurs pourront venir mais jusqu'à la fin de l'Alliance vous resterez ici.

\- Vous pouvez pas me retenir prisonnière ! _Comment pouvez vous me faire cela ?_

\- _Suffit !_

Todd avait hurler ce mot en ce tournant vers Wolf. Celle-ci recula, blesser par le ton du wraith. Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était protéger sa ruche mais aussi protéger le wraith qui pouvait mieux la comprendre du moins, elle le pensait. Refoulant les larmes qui menaçait de couler, Wolf tourna les talons tout en marmonnant :

\- J'avais confiance en vous.

Le wraith la regarda partir sans sourciller avant de se remettre au travail. Une fois dans sa chambre, les larmes coula sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Voyant le manteau sur son lit, Wolf le prit d'un air rageur dans l'idée de la balancer. Cependant, elle se ravisa, posant le visage contre le cuir, elle remplit ses poumons de l'odeur du wraith. Puis fatigué de son affrontement avec Todd, elle se coucha le manteau en travers de son corps. Elle sanglota de plus belle tenant le cuir contre son cœur. Elle c'était juré de ne pas succomber mais peut être que son cœur appartenait déjà au wraith depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où elle l'a vu. Refoulant cette idée, Wolf entendit les portes s'ouvrir, croyant que c'était le commandant, elle croassa :

\- Partez Todd !

\- Ce n'est pas Todd, Wolf.

Reconnaissant cette douce voix, Wolf se leva pour croiser le regard de Frost qui n'était pas venu seule. Wolf vit que toute ses sœurs d'armes et White étaient venu la voir. Elles avaient du sentir la détresse dans le lien communautaire. Voyant les larmes sur les joues de Wolf, les jeunes femmes s'assirent sur le lit afin de prendre la jeune recrue dans leur bras pour la réconforter. Une fois Wolf calmer, Frost parla :

\- Je suis désoler Wolf. Vraiment désoler.

\- Je voulais seulement protéger la ruche et le protéger lui.

\- On sait. Annonça Scientist.

\- Tu sais, l'équipage est au courant de votre altercation toi et la reine mais aussi avec le commandant. Annonça Doc gêner.

\- Génial ! Marmonna Wolf. Qu'a pensé l'équipage ?

\- Il était ravi que tu es remis cette reine à sa place. En ce qui concerne l'altercation avec Todd c'est mitigé. Déclara Doc.

\- Je vois. Néanmoins, je ne laisserais pas cette reine faire du mal à ma ruche.

\- Que compte tu faire ? Demanda Frost curieuse.

\- Il va la revoir dans trois jours Je vais faire profil bas et ensuite j'irai avec lui.

\- Comment ? Demanda Doc.

Lorsque Wolf regarda Doc, celle-ci comprit comment elle allait faire : son don « ne me voit pas ».

Quelques heures après, tous le monde regagna ces quartiers. Frost déçu par le comportement de Todd était folle de rage. Pour se calmer, elle se mit sur une chaise, deux pieds en équilibre, jambes sur la table. Frost ferma ensuite son œil. Kenny entra quelques minutes après la trouvant dans cette position. Il était au courant de l'altercation avec son commandant et il ne la cautionnait pas du tout. Il avait été témoin de ce que Wolf avait fait à la reine et il était fière d'elle.

Se dirigeant vers celle qui partageais ses quartiers, il mit sa main sur son épaule mais Frost garda son œil fermé. Au bout de cinq minutes, Frost parla.

\- Il ne la comprend pas.

\- C'est un commandant. Lâcha Kenny.

Frost rouvrit son œil pour croiser le regard de Kenny. Un petit rire s'échappa des ses lèvres qui surprit le second. Voyant son air surprit, elle reposa les pieds au sol avant de se lever pour le toiser.

\- Tu n'as pas comprit toit non plus Kenny. Wolf aime le commandant.

\- Cela je le savais déjà femme.

Levant son œil au ciel, Frost du préciser.

\- Wolf aime le commandant dans le sens qu'une femme aime un homme. Tu vois où je dois de nouveau préciser ?

\- Attend tu veux dire que...

\- Et oui mon second préférer. Seulement le commandant ne le voit pas. Surtout que Wolf n'a pas l'habitude avec les hommes.

\- Je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir ?

\- Désoler mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Bonne nuit.

Kenny fut déçu, il pensait qu'elle lui aurait pardonner mais visiblement pas encore. Poussant un soupir, il se dirigea vers son lit en pensant à la commandante qui dormait à côté.

 _Sur la ruche de la reine..._

Après cette entrevue sur l'autre ruche, le commandant avait trouver sa reine d'une humeur massacrante. Cela c'était ressentit sur toute la ruche. Décidant d'aller la voir, le commandant entra dans la salle du trône. La trouvant assise, il s'inclina humblement devant elle.

\- Ma reine...

\- Relevez commandant. Ordonna la reine.

Celui-ci obéit, la reine se réinstalla dans son trône avant de pousser un cri de rage tout en se relevant.

\- Rhaaa ! Comment cette humaine as pu me berner à ce point. Moi ! Une reine âgé de plusieurs années, je me suis faite ridiculisée par une simple gamine !

\- Ma reine. Tenta le commandant. Calmez vous...

\- Me calmer ! Comment osez vous commandant !

Elle lui envoya une claque mental qui le fit reculer, se calmant la reine alla se rasseoir sur son trône. Le commandant resta incliné attendant le bon vouloir de sa reine. Celle-ci se mit à parler.

\- Lorsque nous aurons le produit et le commandant, nous détruirons la ruche.

\- Vous disiez, ma reine, vouloir ces femmes wraiths à votre service.

\- Certes commandant. Seulement ces femmes sont trop dangereuses, indisciplinés. De plus cette petite peste est vu comme une reine alors qu'elle n'est qu'une simple humaine avec un peu d' ADN de notre race.

\- Une humaine tout de fois qui à tuer l'Abomination.

\- En effet mais cela s'arrête la. Dans trois jours nous devons revoir ce commandant, une fois que tous sera prêt il faudra agir.

\- Bien ma reine.

Sortant des appartements de la reine, le commandant n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un avait espionner la conversation.

 _Trois jours plus tard..._

Todd allait rendre visite à la reine afin de finaliser l'alliance. Cependant l'équipage entier s'inquiétait du sort de Wolf. Le second qui s'était désigné porte parole de la ruche était allé voir son commandant pour lui parler mais final celui-ci lui avait répondu :

\- Je ne permettrait pas que cette gamine fasse tout échouer second. Ceci est notre seul solution.

\- Mon seigneur, l'équipage est inquiet de ne plus la voir déambuler dans la ruche.

\- Dès que l'alliance sera conclut, elle pourra de nouveau circuler dans la ruche mais pas avant. Et j'espère bien que mes ordres seront bien respecter à la lettre second.

\- Oui mon commandant.

Le commandant était ensuite partit vers la navette qui le transporterait vers la ruche de la reine. Bien sur il ne c'était pas douter qu'il y avait deux intrus à bord : Wolf et White. Une fois que le commandant était partit, Wolf c'était levé discrètement avec White pour sortir. Ouvrant les portes, elle c'était retrouvé nez à nez avec le second.

 _Flash Back_

 _Wolf n'avait pas prévus cela. Le second la toisa avant de parler._

 _\- Où contiez vous allez ma reine ?_

 _\- Arrêtez de m'appelez comme cela. Je vais suivre le commandant._

 _\- Il vous verra._

 _\- J'ai des dons que vous ne soupçonnez même second. Maintenant la question que je me pose c'est es ce que vous allez m'arrêter ?_

 _\- Bien sur que non. Je sens moi aussi que cette reine nous cache quelque chose. Allez s'y. Mais faite attention._

 _\- Je fais toujours attention._

 _Puis le second la vie disparaître comme par magie. S'éloignant des quartiers de son commandant il ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer :_

 _\- Bonne chance ma reine._

 _Après cette rencontre Wolf c'était rendu dans la navette attendant Todd qui était arrivé quelques minutes après. Elle sentit la navette décollée et ne pu retenir une pensée :_

 _\- Je vais enfin savoir si tu es digne de confiance ou pas vipère !_

Une fois que la navette fut sur le ruche, Wolf descendit en même temps que Todd le suivant sans que personne ne la remarque. De tous ses donc c'était celui qu'elle préférait, elle pouvait espionner sans que l'on la remarque. Suivant toujours le commandant, Wolf remarqua que quelque chose clochait dans la ruche. Son flux était comme « empoissonné », malade. Wolf trouvait cela étrange, elle décida alors de mener son enquête alors que Todd entrait dans les quartiers de la reine.

 _Dans les quartiers de la reine..._

Todd s'inclina devant la reine qui lui fit signe de se lever.

\- Commandant. Ronronna la reine. Si nous parlions de cette alliance.

\- Oui.

 _Plus loin dans la ruche..._

Wolf marchait dans la ruche quand elle vit un wraith se diriger vers la zone de nourriture. Elle devina aisément que c'était le second. Ayant un drôle de pressentiment, elle décida de le suivre. Le second était faible et il avait faim, Wolf pouvait le sentir. Une fois dans la réserve de nourriture elle le vit hésité à se choisir un cocon. Elle devina aisément qu'il se méfiait. Ayant choisis un cocon, celui-ci allait se nourriture quand White se mit à grogner. Comprenant pourquoi, Wolf mit fin à son camouflage et intercepta la main nourricière qui allait abattre sur le torse de l'humain.

\- Non arrêtez !

\- Mais qu'es ce que...

\- Arrêtez sinon vous allez mourir.

Le wraith la regarda et devina aisément qui était la jeune femme devant lui. Comme le reste de l'équipage il avait entendu les rumeurs. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette jeune femme venait de lui sauver la vie. S'éloignant du cocon, le wraith baissa sa main. Lui lâchant le poignet, Wolf poussa un soupir avant de regarder le second.

\- Vous êtes...

\- Oui. Si vous vous étiez nourrit de cet humain vous seriez mort.

\- Je vous dois donc la vie.

\- En effet. Cependant ne dite rien à la reine, je ne devrais même pas être ici.

\- Je ne compte rien lui dire. En fait c'est votre commandant que je comptais prévenir.

\- Le prévenir de quoi ? Dite second.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre ma reine et le commandant. Elle ne compte pas honoré sa part du contrat avec votre commandant. Pire encore, elle se sent offensé par vous et compte vous le faire payer.

\- J'en étais sur ! Cette garce...

\- Vous devez savoir autre chose. La reine est malade, très malade.

\- Malade ? Comment cela ?

\- Elle sa consommé de la nourriture infectée et depuis, elle s'affaiblit. De plus cela fait maintenant un moment qu'elle n'a pas eu de nouveaux descendants.

\- Je vois. Merci.

\- Attendez.

Le wraith lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

\- Vous devez prévenir votre commandant impérativement. Ce qu'elle compte faire c'est détruire votre ruche. Vous devez faire vite.

\- C'est pas vrai.

Wolf commença à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Mais le commandant ne risquais pas de l'écouter. Cependant elle trouva une solution.

\- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut mais vous devez faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Détendez vous.

Mettant ses doigts sur les tempes du wraith, Wolf se connecta à son esprit afin de créer une connexion longue distance.

\- Voilà c'est fait. Vous allez être mes yeux et mes oreilles sur la ruche. Si cela se passe mal vous pourrez vous connecté à moi et vice versa. Mon commandant à finit l'entretien je dois y aller. Mais avant je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez en forme. White.

La louve comprit et se mit à renifler les cocons avant de s'asseoir devant l'un d'eux. Wolf fit signe au second qu'il pouvait se nourrir. L'opération recommença encore deux fois. Une fois le wraith en pleine forme, Wolf le salua avant de disparaître. Rejoignant Todd, elle le suivit jusqu'à la navette.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient de nouveau sur la ruche, Wolf se dépêcha de sortir au plus vite afin de rejoindre ses quartiers. Une fois dedans, elle se posa sur le lit et se couvrit du manteau pour faire semblant de dormir.

Sur le pont de commandement, Todd fit signe à son second de le suivre. Une fois dans le couloir, le second attendit que son supérieur parle.

\- Nous avons son accord.

\- Très bien.

\- Je dois y retourner demain afin de faire une petite démonstration. Je tiens à ce que vous gardiez un œil sur Wolf es ce bien clair second ?

\- Oui mon commandant.

Puis Todd retourna dans ses quartiers. Une fois dedans il alla vérifier que la jeune recrue n'avait pas bouger. Il la trouva endormie sur son lit avec White qui dormait à ses côté. Il allait repartir quand il entendit une voix :

\- _**Vous êtes trop dur avec elle.**_

Se retournant il vit la louve qui avait la tête levé et qui le toisait.

\- _**Elle à un esprit très protecteur depuis la mort de Tira, Sniper, Pilote et Amy. Vous devriez lui faire un peu plus confiance.**_

\- Cela suffit maintenant. J'ai d'autres chose à faire. Veillez sur elle et faite en sorte qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

Sortant de la pièce il n'entendit pas ce que White dit en se recouchant.

\- _**Espèce d'alien au sang bleu.**_

Le lendemain, Todd se prépara et Wolf essaya de lui parler mais elle se heurta à un mur. Elle avait beau lui dire que c'était important, le wraith ne cilla pas. Une fois partit, Wolf serra les mains en criant :

\- Rhaa quel tête de mule !

Essayant de se calmer, elle alla au centre de la pièce, se mettant sur ses genoux les mains dessus, elle respira et se mit à méditer.

Quelques minutes plus tard une fois sur la ruche de la reine, Todd se dirigea vers l'accès aux cocon suivit du commandant. Il injecta le produit à quatre humains et attendit. Deux des humains devinrent violet, le commandant de la ruche, ordonna qu'on enlève les corps. Voyant faire les drones, Todd eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma très vite. Il fut entouré de drones qui pointait leur arme sur lui.

\- Que veux dire ceci ?

\- Désoler commandant mais la reine ne souhaite plus faire alliance avec vous. Vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment.

Todd grogna, il c'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Wolf avait finalement raison et il ne l'avait pas crut. Elle avait mainte fois essayer de le prévenir mais lui ne l'avait pas écouté.

\- Wolf pardonner moi...

 _Sur la ruche de Todd..._

Le second était en train de piloter lorsque le troisième officier s'exclama :

\- Mon seigneur, la ruche de la reine vint d'armer ses canon et est en tain de nous viser.

\- _Quoi ?!_

\- Il vont tirer dans quelques seconde.

\- Préparer les boucliers et les armes. Wolf avait finalement raison.

Soudain, un tir atteignit la ruche. Alors que Scientist travaillait, elle ressentit une onde de choc qui la fit lâcher la fiole qu'elle tenait. S'accrochant à la table, elle hurla :

\- _C'était quoi ça ?!_

\- On nous tire dessus. Affirma le chef scientifique.

\- _Quoi ?!_

Mais une autre onde de choc la fit tomber par terre, inconsciente.

Frost dès la première slave, essaya tant bien que mal de rejoindre le pont de commandement. Sur le chemin, elle trouva Doc qui essaya de soigner une adoratrice qui se vidait de son sang.

\- Où es Techno Doc ?

\- Avec le technicien. Ils essaient de réparer certains endroit de la ruche.

\- Je vais essayer de rejoindre Kenny...

Frost et Doc furent soudain projetées contre le mur organique. Les deux femmes restèrent inconscientes sur le sol de la ruche tandis que c'était la panique partout. Le second donnait des ordres afin d'éviter d'être détruit par la ruche de la reine. Dans ses quartiers, Wolf toujours sur ses genoux entendit tout, les cris des adorateurs, ceux des wraiths, la souffrance de la ruche. Tous ces cris, cette souffrance lui fit serrer les poings au point que ses jointures devinrent blanche. White observa sa maîtresse qui semblait en transe.

Wolf, les yeux toujours fermé pouvaient entendre les battements de son cœurs suivant une certaine mélodie. A chaque cris, elle pouvait entendre les « Boum boum boum » de son cœur. Cela s'intensifia grandement au point que la mélodie de son cœur se transforma en « Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum ». Les sens aiguisés de White lui permit de tout entendre puis les battements revinrent à un rythme normale. Wolf dégagea alors une aura de puissance qui fit reculer White. Se tenant droite comme un « I », Wolf respira calmement.

\- _**Wolf ?**_

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux vairons qui brillait d'une lueur étrange. Leur couleurs semblait s'être intensifier. Faisant craquer son cou, elle se leva d'un mouvement fluide avant de sortir de la pièce White sur ses talons.

Un peu plus loin dans la ruche, Techno essaya de réparer les circuits avec le technicien. Tous les deux étaient secoués comme des pruniers, Techno avait du sang sécher sur son visage et sur ses bras.

\- J' y arriva pas ! Hurla Techno.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire.

Laissant le wraith réparer le circuit, Techno recula mais un tir vint ébranler la ruche. Techno fut projeter dans les airs avant qu'un mur ne l'arrête. Elle s'écroula alors sur le sol. Malheureusement, le tri avait fait un trou dans la coque, cela attira Techno qui essaya de s'accrocher quelque part. Le technicien essaya de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne finisse dans l'espace.

\- Maxime !

\- Au secoure !

Soudain, Techno arrêta de glisser sur le sol. Se retournant, elle vit pourquoi. Le trou fait par le tir se reboucha devant ses yeux. Sur la droite, elle vit une silhouette familière dont les yeux luisait tel des lasers vert et bleu.

\- Wolf ?

Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas se contentant de réparer les dégâts. Les darts se mirent à bouger, les flammes se firent aspirer par la ruche. Tous les trous furent reboucher, une fois que cela fut finit, Wolf s'engouffra dans le couloir. Logie qui avait vu la scène, se précipita vers Techno pour la relever.

\- Sa va ?

\- Ou...Oui...

\- Que c'est il passé exactement ? Demanda le wraith.

\- Wolf. C'est elle qui à fait cela.

\- Comment...

\- Elle es en mode Berserk !

\- _Pardon ?!_

\- Pas le temps d'expliquer. Aide moi à me relevé, je dois communiquer avec les autres.

Frost était toujours inconsciente, elle sentit qu'on essayait de la réveillé en la secouant. Au bout d'un moment elle se réveilla en sursautant. Doc qui était au-dessus d'elle semblait paniqué.

\- Doc...Que...Aïe ma tête...

\- On a un problème...

\- Qu'es ce qui pourrait être pire que cela ?

Doc ne répondit pas et pointa un endroit à Frost qui comprit d'un coup. Au milieu du couloir se tenait Wolf avec White à son côté, des flammes tournaient autour d'elle avant de disparaître comme par enchantement. Les trous dans les murs se résorbaient d'eux même en sa présence. Croisant le regard de Frost, elle continua sa route vers le pont de commandement.

Se relevant avec difficulté Frost s'appuya sur le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Doc qui c'était aussi relevé paniqua :

\- Elle...Elle...est en...C'est...Berserk Wolf !

\- J'ai vu Doc. Continue de soigner moi je vais sur le pont.

Doc hocha la tête avant de laisser partir sa commandante. Sur le chemin elle essaya de communiquer avec Kenny mais elle avait un putain mal de crâne ! Sur le pont Kenny s'empressa de donner ses ordres quand il vit les portes s'ouvrir sur Wolf qui ne disait pas un mot. Tel un wraith elle s'approcha jusqu'au centre. Kenny intrigué du comportement de la recrue essaya de l'appeler mais Frost intervint se tenant dans l'encadrement avant de le rejoindre.

\- Surtout ne lui parler pas !

\- Frost ? Mais qu'es ce que...

\- Elle est en mode Berserk. Quand elle est comme cela, rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Wolf secoua la tête avant de lever les bras pour taper dans ses mains comme si elle écrasait un insecte. Soudain un wraith sur le pont bégaya :

\- Les...les darts...ennemies ont été...

\- Ont été quoi ? Officier ! Ordonna Kenny.

\- Ont été tous détruit d'un seul coup. Répondit l'officier choqué.

\- Et cela ne fait que commencer. Annonça Frost en regardant Wolf.

 **N/A : Ne me jetez pas la pierre pitié ! Oui je sais c'est cruel ! J'espère sinon que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre. Dans le prochain vous aurez le final de cette confrontation et Todd regardera Wold sous un autre jour et qui sait peut être que...Chut je ne dit plus rien.**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf.**


	16. Chapter 16

_N/A : Bonjour à tous, pardon pour ce retard. J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle concernant une connaissance et cela m'avais fichu un coup. Seulement, pour elle et pour vous je me suis remit à écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

 _Ange : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Concernant le chapitre précédent, il y avait bien Tira et Kira. C'est Tira qui apparaît devant la reine avant que Kira n'apparaisse à son tour et repousse la reine de l'esprit de Wolf._

 _Guillox23 : Contente que ma fic t'ai plus. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre._

 _Ce chapitre est aussi dédier à Diama56, une auteur qui m'a donné le courage de publier ma première fic sur SGA. Encore merci._

Chapitre 15

 _Sur la ruche de la reine..._

Le commandant était aux commandes quand un officier le prévint :

\- Mon seigneur, nos darts ont tous été...détruits.

\- Comment ça tous détruit ?

\- D'un seul coup, mon seigneur.

Le commandant n'en croyais pas ses yeux, ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un avait tous observé dans l'ombre.

 _Sur la ruche de Todd..._

Tous les wraiths sur le pont de commandement n'en revenaient de ce que venait de faire Wolf. Sous leur yeux en plus ! Kenny en resta même bouche bée au point que Frost du lui donner une tape dans le dos pour le réveiller. Soudain, un signal sur la console le mit en alerte.

\- _Quoi encore !_ Ragea Frost.

\- La ruche de la reine va encore lancer une autre slave.. Annonça Kenny.

Cependant, aucun choc ne se fit sentir. Un officier annonça alors :

\- Aucun dégât sur la ruche. Je détecte une sorte de bouclier qui nous entoure. En fait qui entoure toute la ruche.

\- Comment c'est possible ? _D'ou vient ce bouclier !_ Explosa Kenny.

\- C'est Wolf. Lorsqu'elle est dans cet état, elle peut créer un bouclier de ce qu'elle doit protéger. Annonça Frost qui était devenu blanche quand un linge.

\- Mon seigneur, la ruche tente de passer en hyper-espace. Annonça le troisième officier.

Wolf se tourna soudain pour se diriger vers Kenny. D'une voix glacial elle ordonna :

\- Laissez moi les commandes second !

Frost et Kenny regardait Wolf d'un air surpris, certes elle savait piloté un dart mais une ruche...Jamais elle n'en avait piloté une !

\- Wolf...Commença Kenny.

\- _Je vous ai donné un ordre second !_

Pendant un moment, les yeux de la recrue devinrent ceux d'un waith et son aura c'était encore plus intensifier. Kenny lâcha les commandes et laissa Wolf les prendre. Une fois les commandes en main, la ruche la reconnut. Wolf ferma brièvement les yeux afin de sentir la ruche en elle, Frost qui observa sa recrue en fut bouché bée. Surtout lorsqu'elle sentit la ruche se déplacer et qu'un officier annonça :

\- La ruche de la reine ne va pas tardé à passé en hyper-espace.

\- Comprit officier. Répondit Wolf avec un sourire carnassier.

Puis elle arma les armes de la ruche et visa l'hyper-propulseur de l'autre ruche. Wolf ne put retenir un sourire de victoire. Frost ne reconnut plus sa jeune recrue. Elle se rappela alors la vidéo qu'elle et les autres avaient vu de Wolf à 9 ans lorsqu'elles avaient découvert les travaux du laboratoire. Un frisson glacial coula sur sa colonne vertébrale et pour la première fois de sa vie, la commande eut peur.

Sur l'autre ruche, le commandant était fou de rage, l'autre ruche avait réussit à détruire leur hyper-propulseur. Voyant le second, il lui ordonna sèchement d'aller le réparer. Le second y alla mais il avait un autre plan en vu. Sur la route, il essaya de contacté Wolf afin de la prévenir qu'il détruirait définitivement l'hyper-propulseur et qu'un groupe pourrait venir pour prendre la ruche.

Wolf qui était encore aux commandes reçu le message du second de l'autre ruche. Se tournant vers Frost et Kenny, elle ordonna :

\- Second préparer un dart et un groupe de drones. Frost je veux que Doc et Scientist vienne aussi. Troisième officier prenez les commandes.

Celui-ci s'exécuta non sans un regard à la recrue qui partait. Suivit de Kenny, de White et de Frost dans le couloir, Wolf marchait d'un pas vite. Frost lui prendre le bras afin d'avoir des explications :

\- Que vas tu faire exactement ?

\- Aller sur la ruche. Récupérer mon commandant. Arracher la tête de cette garce !

Bien entendu personne n'avait pas rater le « mon commandant ».

\- Et comment compte tu y arriver ? Je te rappelle...Commença Frost.

\- Le second de la ruche est un allier. Lorsque j'ai suivit Todd, je lui ai sauvé la vie. En échange, il m'a dit que cette reine prévoyait de détruire ma ruche. Mais surtout il m'a dit que cette reine est malade.

\- Malade ? Demanda Kenny.

\- Oui. Elle n'aurait pu nous donner de nouveaux drones.

Face à cette annonce, Kenny comprit qu'il c'était fait rouler. Quelque minutes après, dans la baie des darts, Wolf attendait avec dix drones, Scientist, Doc et White qu'il les prennes avec le dart. Une fois que cela fut fait le dart se dirigea vers la ruche. Étrangement l'appareil ne fut pas détecter par la ruche, Kenny devina aisément que c'était du à Wolf.

Pendant ce temps là sur la ruche de la reine, le second alla dans la salle de l'hyper-propulseur et avec son arme détruisit l'appareil avant de partir vers la baie des darts. Cela se répercuta dans tous le vaisseau et mit le commandant en rogne mais ce fut pire lorsqu'un officier vint lui annoncer :

\- Mon seigneur, un dart ennemie vint d'entrer dans notre ruche.

\- Comment a-t-il pu entrer dans notre ruche sans que nous le sachions ?

\- Je..je n'en sais rien mon seigneur.

\- _Imbécile !_

 _Dans la baie des darts..._

Kenny ré-martérialisa le petit groupe dans la baie. Wolf était en tête, bien sur on leur avait réservé un accueil chaleureux. Heureusement elle leva les mains, malgré les tirs plasma aucun n'atteignit le petit groupe. Et pour cause ! Un bouclier d'énergie les protégeais produit par Wolf. Soudain les wraiths qui leur tiras dessus tombèrent un à un. Le second de la ruche de la reine apparut une arme à la main. Wolf leva son poing afin que personne ne tire. Se dirigeant le petit groupe, il s'inclina devant elle qui restait était imperturbable :

\- Ma reine.

\- Où se trouve cette vipère ? Ordonna Wolf.

\- Dans ses quartiers.

\- Bien. Second vous allez avec mes hommes prendre le pont de commandement. Tuez tous ceux qui se mettront sur votre route. Quand à moi je vais rendre une petite visite à sa majesté.

Le second lui tendit alors une épée wraith que Wolf prit.

\- Vous aurez besoins de ceci ma reine.

La recrue hocha la tête pour le remercier. Puis chacun prirent une direction opposer pou remplirent leur mission. Wolf épée à la main suivit de sa louve, marchait telle une ombre dans la ruche. On tenta plusieurs fois de l'arrêter mais elle ne laissa au final que des cadavres. Personne ne devait entraver sa mission ! Une fois devant les quartiers de la reine, les portes s'ouvrir pour la laisser passer.

La reine qui assise sur son trône se demandait ce qui se passait sur sa ruche. Quand elle vit les portes s'ouvrir et Wolf entrer, elle se leva dans un accès de colère.

\- _Toi !_ Comment oses tu venir sur ma ruche ?

\- Et vous comment avez vous osez me voler mon commandant ? _Misérable vipère !_

\- Ton commandant ?

\- Oui _mon commandant !_

La reine siffla de rage, Wolf se mit en garde, tenant l'épée à deux mains. Soudain la femelle wraith vacilla, lui laissant le temps de lui envoyer une gifle mental qui la projeta contre son trône. S'approchant de sa proie, Wolf parla d'une voix froide :

\- Votre ruche nous appartient désormais. Le petit groupe qui est venu avec moi à prit le contrôle du pont de commandement, votre commandant est mort.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Pas lorsqu'il y a un allier à bord.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre second avait espionner votre conversation avec votre commandant. Il m'a tout dit y comprit le fait que vous étiez malade. Je suppose que vous avez mangé de la nourriture contaminé. Contrairement aux mâles, vous autres femelles êtes plus résistantes mais la peste à détruit votre capacité à vous reproduire je me trompe ?

\- _Maudite !_

\- Vous vouliez le produit afin pour votre ruche mais aussi pour que mon commandant puisse vous trouver un antidote. C'est cela n'es ce pas ?

La reine ne répondit pas, cette gamine avait tout deviner. Oui elle avait consommé de la nourriture contaminé ce qui avait affecté sa capacité à se reproduire. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu cette rumeur qu'un commandant avait trouvé une sorte de remède pour détecté les humains infectés, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Bien sur elle n'allait pas respecté sa part du contrat, elle aurait obliger ce commandant à lui faire un antidote. Quand à ces femmes elle aurait fait en sorte qu'elle lui obéisse.

Malheureusement, lors de son passage sur la ruche, ces femmes c'étaient montré indiscipliné, trop rebelles pour obéir à une reine. De plus elle avait grandement sous-estimé cette gamine, gamine qui se tenait devant elle, une épée wraith à la main. Oh la reine savait ce qui l'attendait bien sur, après tous elle l'avait prévenus de se son sort lors de leur confrontation.

\- Je vous avait pourtant prévenus non ? Mais vous avez préférer ignorer mon avertissement ce qui est bien dommage pour vous.

\- Vermine humaine.

Wolf hocha la tête avant de s'élancer vers la reine toujours assise sur son trône. Lui prenant la gorge, elle balança la reine hors de son trône pour qu'elle s'étale sur le sol de la pièce. Fierté oblige, la reine essaya de se relever mais un coup sur son dos la coula de nouveau au sol. Wolf épée toujours en main tourna autour de la wraith tout en lui parlant :

\- Vous vous croyez forte mais en réalité vous n'êtes rien. Votre ruche est malade, je l'ai senti. Vous auriez pu évité cela mais fierté de reine oblige vous avez choisit la mauvaise voix.

Poussant un soupir, Wolf prit les cheveux de la reine pour la tirer vers le haut. Exposant sa gorge, Wolf posa l'épée sur la gorge de la reine et lui trancha la tête d'un coup sec. Son visage fut recouvert de sang, le corps fit un bruit lourd lorsqu'il retomba par terre. White vit les épaules de sa maîtresse trembler et sa respiration était saccadé.

\- _**Wolf sa va ?**_

S'essuyant le visage avec son vêtement, Wolf parla :

\- Allons le retrouver.

La mort de la reine fut ressentit dans toute la ruche notamment sur le pont de commandement. Le second de la ruche dut se tenir la tête avant de dire :

\- La reine est morte.

\- Wolf ne devrait plus tarder. Annonça Doc.

 _Au niveau des prisons..._

Todd attendait patiemment lorsqu'il sentit via le lien de la ruche toute l'attaque que cette ruche avait subi mais aussi la mort de cette reine. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, il entendit des bruits de pas et des gouttes qui tombaient au sol. Se retournant, il vit la louve qui le regardait assise sur son postérieurs avant de voir une silhouette caché dans l'ombre qui actionnait l'ouverture de la cellule. Le commandant était étonné de voir la louve mais encore plus lorsqu'il vit Wolf sortit de l'ombre.

\- Je vous avait pourtant prévenus il me semble commandant ?

Todd remarqua alors l'étrange aura qui l'entourait mais surtout ce qu'elle tenait à la main. Dans sa main droite elle tenait l'épée wraith et de l'autre la tête de la reine qui saignait encore. Le commandant fut estomaqué mais reprit vite contenance.

\- Wolf.

\- La prochaine fois vous m'écouterez commandant. Votre plan à faillit détruire toute la ruche. Cette _vipère_ comptait tous nous détruire et vous aussi lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus besoins de vous. Saviez vous qu'elle était malade ? Elle avait consommé de la nourriture infecté, ce qui a détruit sa capacité à se reproduire. Elle voulait le produit pour sa ruche et un remède. Ce remède elle comptait sur vous pour le faire.

\- Comment avez pu devinez ?

\- Lorsque vous êtes aller vois la reine, je vous ai suivit. J'ai suivi le second et lui ait sauvé la vie, il m'a tout raconté. C'est lui qui a détruit l'hyper-espace afin que moi et d'autres wraiths prenions cette ruche et ainsi vous sauvez.

\- Je suis assez impressionner je dois l'admettre. Même si vous avez désobéi à mes ordres !

Elle le regarda avec un regard triste cette fois avant de parler.

\- Pourquoi refusez vous de me faire confiance Todd ? Je sais que vous avez eu votre lot de trahisons avec les reines par le passé et avec Atlantis. Mais vous pouvez me faire confiance vous savez. Jamais nous pourrions vous trahir. Jamais je ne pourrais vous trahir.

Le commandant fut assez surpris de cette déclaration notamment le fait qu'elle vienne de la jeune recrue. Il allait répondre quand Wolf devint livide avant de trébucher. Todd la retint de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Ah merde...

\- Wolf...

\- Sa va aller commandant c'est juste le contre-coup. Nous devons aller sur le pont de commandement.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, Wolf suivit de Todd et White allèrent sur le pont. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tout le monde de la voir tenant la tête de reine. En voyant cela, tous les wraith s'inclinèrent devant Wolf qui considérait comme une reine. Quand à Todd il put s'entretenir avec Kenny puis avec le second de la ruche. Plus tard tout le monde se retrouvèrent dans la baie des darts, Wolf commençait à tanguer de plus en plus.

\- Nous vous donnerons le produit une fois votre réparer. Faite réparer votre hyper-propulseur et ensuite nous aviseront. Ordonna Todd au second.

\- A vos ordres mon seigneur.

\- A très bientôt commandant.

Le dart prit alors le petit groupe mais Wolf put voir l'étonnement sur la tête du second qui venait de monter en grade. Une fois de retour sur la ruche, cela en fut trop pour Wolf qui s'écroula par terre enfin elle aurait du si Todd ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- _Wolf !_ S'affola Scientist

Doc en prit son pouls.

\- Sa va aller elle est juste inconsciente. Commandant allons dans vos quartiers.

Todd transporta Wolf suivit de Doc dans ses quartiers. Au lieu de la déposer dans son lit, le wraith la déposa sur le sien avant de la couvrir des fourrures. White s'allongea alors près d'elle. Lissant ses cheveux, Todd se redressa et scruta Doc qui était mal à l'aise.

\- Je crois que vous avez quelque chose à me dire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler commandant. Répondit innocemment Doc.

\- Mon second m'a montré ce qu'elle à fait. Hors jamais elle n'avait fait cela. Dite moi alors ce qu'est le « Berserk ».

Doc et Scientist devinrent blanche comme un linge, elles ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Bien sur elle avait vu la vidéo mais elle ne savaient comment l'expliquer.

\- Heu je...je... eh bien... Begaya Doc.

\- _Dite le moi tout de suite Hayley !_

Se figeant à son nom, Doc baissa la tête avant de répondre :

\- Nous devons aller voir Frost.

Le wraith leva son arcade sourcilière avant de suivre Doc et Scientist. En chemin, ils trouvèrent Techno dont Doc lui fit signe de la suivre. Le petit groupe trouva Frost en train de se disputer avec Kenny dans un couloir.

\- _Tu lui à dit ?!_

\- C'est mon commandant femme. De plus tu pourrais aussi bien m'expliquer ce que j'ai vu sur le pont.

\- _Espèce d'alien stupide !_ Tu viens de me mettre dans une situation vraiment délicate.

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est l'inverse femme.

Frost allait lui mettre un coup de poing quand ils virent le commandant et les autres mal à l'aise. La commandante savait ce qu'il allait lui demander.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit qu'elle pouvait faire cela commandante ?

\- Parce que elle ne l'a jamais fait devant nous. J'ignorais qu'elle pouvait refaire.

\- Le refaire ? Que voulez vous dire exactement ? Et que signifie le terme « Berserk »?

\- C'est nous qui l'avions qualifié comme cela. Le terme Berserk est un mot viking qui désigne un guerrier fauve qui entre dans une fureur sacrée, le rendant surpuissant et capable des plus invraisemblable des exploits. Pour Wolf, c'est son besoins de protection envers cette ruche et envers vous commandant.

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

\- J'ai perdu quatre hommes il y a longtemps à cause de sa mère. Je savais qu'elle refoulais cette douleur de n'avoir pas pu les protéger voir même de les sauver. Quand cette garce décidé de détruire la ruche, Wolf à senti toute la souffrance de la ruche, cela lui à rappeler ce qu'elle à vécut ce jour là. De plus son lien avec la ruche lui à permit de la réparer, de protéger votre équipage. C'est pour cela qu'elle à pu piloter la ruche et créer un bouclier autour d'elle. Seulement cela la épuiser psychiquement voilà pourquoi elle s'est écrouler sur le pont.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé ? _Vous auriez du me le dire !_ Tonna Todd. Vous me l'avez cacher !

\- Oh non pas du tout commandant ! Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure Wolf n'a plus jamais utiliser ce pouvoir de Berserk. Ce pouvoir peut la rendre dangereuse, votre équipage à vu ce qu'elle à fait aux darts ennemies. Tous détruit en un coup comme des mouches.

\- Alors comment savez vous pour ce pouvoir ?

\- Nous l'avons vu sur une vidéo. Le laboratoire faisait des rapport vidéo sur les progressions de Wolf. Elle a manifesté ce pouvoir à l'âge de 9 ans.

\- Pourquoi lorsque vous m'aviez envoyer les dossiers je n'ai pas vu cette vidéo.

\- Vous allez comprendre pourquoi. Techno.

Celle-ci hocha la tête avant d'aller vers les quartiers du technicien. Celui-ci était devant sa console et fut surprit de voir tous le petit groupe. Techno lui fit signe qu'elle avait besoins de la console, il lui laissa la place. Elle avait fait un double de leur fichier lorsqu'elle était allé sur la ruche. Les ouvrant, elle cliqua sur le dossier de Wolf. Faisant une manipulation, l'icône d'une vidéo apparut, avant de cliquer dessus elle hésita. Frost regarda tout le monde avant de hocher la tête vers Techno. Celle-ci ouvrit l'icône et une vidéo apparut.

Sur la vidéo, on voyait Wolf joué avec un jeu de construction puis des hommes entrèrent et l'un d'eux détruisit sa construction. Elle se mit à pleuré. Elle reçu alors des coups, des baffes par deux hommes On les entendait dire « déchaîne toi ! ». Mais on pouvait entendre, ressentir sa souffrance. Wolf ferma les yeux avant de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Puis soudain, elle les ouvrit, ses yeux avaient une teinte plus accentuée. Les hommes qui la tabassait, furent tué sauvagement, leur têtes avaient exploser. S'avançant vers les autres qui fuyaient, elle leur réserva la même chose. Malheureusement elle sortit de sa transe et vit ce qu'elle avait fait. Wolf se mit alors à genoux et hurla à plein poumon détruisant la pièce, des flammes et des fils électriques apparurent à l'écran. Puis l'image se brouilla.

Techno éteignit la vidéo avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Todd regarda Frost qui serrait les poing.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant où elle peut aller dans son désir de protection. Sur cette vidéo elle n'avait que 9 ans et vous avez vu ce qu'elle à fait à 22 ans. Et avant que vous me le demandiez, non j'ignore si elle est au courant de cela. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez.

Frost quitta les quartiers de Techno suivit des autres. Todd regarda son second avant de lui ordonner :

\- Aucun mot sur ceci second.

\- A vos ordres commandant.

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

Todd avait gagné une nouvelle ruche et un commandant fidèle. Son équipage se demandait comment allait leur reine vu qu'elle ne c'était pas encore réveiller de son sommeille. Doc venait la voir tous pour voir comment elle allait. Biens sur toute référence à la vidéo ne fut pas remis sur le tapis et sur ordre de Frost, Techno élimina définitivement la vidéo.

Les liens entre le commando et leur wraiths c'était améliorer. Bien sur il subsistait quelques tensions mais dans l'ensemble cela allait. Pourtant tout allait changer ce matin là. Doc qui allait voir comment allait Wolf la trouva assise sur le lit en train de se réveiller. Voyant Doc celle-ci lui sourit.

\- Salut Doc.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être le lendemain d'une fête. J'ai le crâne qui bourdonne tel un marteau piqueur. C'est horrible ! Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

\- Deux jours.

\- Tant que ça ? J'ai du faire beaucoup de chose n'es ce pas Doc ?

\- Heu...

Doc ne savait plus quoi répondre, après le traitement, Wolf se souvenait de qui elle était. Cependant, la vidéo était un sujet tabou et Doc ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire la vérité ou pas. Wolf regarda sa sœur avant de parler, elle savait ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais elle devait savoir.

\- Doc je sais que je n'étais pas vraiment moi même. Mon besoins de protéger cette ruche a été très fort. Je sais que quand cela arrive je peux faire des choses assez...déstabilisantes. Alors dit moi qu'es ce que j'ai fait exactement ?

\- Oh...Wolf...je...Eh bien.

Doc s'assit alors sur le lit et regarda sa petite sœur.

\- Tu as détruit touts les darts ennemies comme si c'étaient des mouches. Tu as piloté la ruche alors que tu ne l'a jamais piloté. Tu à tué cette vipère sur sa ruche. Oh et tu as réparée la ruche de ses nombreux dégâts.

Bien que Doc est parlé d'une vois sans bégayer, Wolf savait qu'elle lui avait fait peur. Depuis l'âge de 9 ans elle cache ce terrible pouvoir destructeur. Ne voulant pas l'utilisé à des fins destructrice. Cependant, son besoins de protéger est destructeur. Poussant un soupir, elle regarda Doc dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien Doc. Je suis désoler si je vous ait effrayer toi et les autres. Je pensais moi aussi ne plus jamais entré de nouveau dans cette transe de protection destructrice. Pas depuis mes 9 ans.

\- Tu savais pour...

\- Oui. Le jour de l'accident j'ai vu la vidéo. Mais je savais au fond de moi que quelque chose de dangereux était là mais que je devais ne plus jamais le laisser sortir. Sauf en cas d'urgence.

\- Je suis désoler Wolf. Tu veux aller te promener sur la ruche ?

\- Non pas encore. Je vais rester encore dans mon...Attend une minute je ne suis pas dans mon lit là !

\- Heu non, Todd t'a déposer dans son lit.

Wolf vira par huit nuance de rouge avant de bégayer :

\- J'ai...il...je...dormit...dans le...lit...de Todd ?

\- Et oui ! Claironna Doc avec son sourire de clown.

\- Oh génial !

Se recouchant, elle se cacha sous les fourrures tandis que Doc riait au éclats. Se découvrant le visage, Wolf la fusilla du regard.

\- Tu te crois drôle ! Laisse moi tranquille !

\- Bien sur. Hi hihihihihi !

Doc sortit des quartiers de Todd riant aux éclats comme une dératée. Elle croisa Frost et Techno qui se demandait ce qu lui prenait de rire comme cela.

\- Heu Doc sa va ? Questionna Techno.

\- Hein ? Oh oui sa va bien. Wolf est réveillé, elle se souvient de tout.

\- Et c'est cela qui te fait rire ? Demanda Frost.

\- Non ! C'est le fait qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle dormait depuis deux jours dans le lit de Todd.

Les trois femmes se regardèrent avant d'éclater aussi de rire. Frost alla prévenir Kenny et Todd tandis que Doc et Techno allait dans leur quartier. Todd fut mit au courant du réveil de Wolf et il se promit d'avoir une petite discussion avec elle. Après avoir quitté le pont de commandant, il se rappela alors ces deux jours où la jeune recrue n'avait pas quitter son lit. Bien sur, il avait dormit avec elle, la tenant même contre son torse sans que celle-ci ne se réveille. Il avait remarquer qu'elle bougeait souvent dans son sommeille comme si elle essayait de fuir un ennemie.

Bien sur en se levant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui caresser le front avant de partir sur le pont de commandement. Il trouvait le comportement de la recrue de plus en plus étrange vis à vis de lui et il devait savoir pourquoi. Todd se dirigea vers ses quartiers, une fois dedans, il vit la jeune recrue à table en train de manger son repas. Elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt emprunté bien sur dans sa penderie. Wolf cessa de manger lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence du wraith.

Elle devina aisément qu'il voulait lui parler, se levant, elle s'approcha de lui se tenant les mains. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait cela mais étant donné ce qu'elle avait fait en mode Berserk, elle devait faire profil bas.

\- Vous êtes au courant de ce que j'ai fait lorsque vous étiez sur la ruche de la reine.

\- En effet.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais refaire cela. J'ai vu ce que j'avais fait à l'âge de 9 ans. A ce moment je ne fut plus traiter comme un humain mais comme une arme. Si j'ai humilier cette reine c'est que je savais qu'elle vous trahirais. Votre équipage me considère comme sa reine mais je ne pourrais jamais agir comme elle. Pour moi tous les wraiths sont égaux aucun n'est au-dessus de l'autre.

\- Pourtant vous contestez mon autorité.

\- Seulement lorsque vous allez un peu trop loin. Je connais votre réputation de vieux renard vous ne faite jamais rien sans que cela vous rapporte quelque chose. Lorsque vous avez accepter l'offre de Frost c'était parce que nous pouvions vous apportez un plus. Surtout moi. N'es ce pas ?

\- En effet. Après la lecture de vos rapports j'étais assez surpris. J'avoue que je n'ai vu d'humaines assez spéciale malgré le fait que j'ai côtoyé les humains d'Atlantis. Néanmoins je n'aurais jamais crut tomber sur une humaine telle que vous. Vous êtes têtue et vous ne m'écouter pas.

\- Bien sur que si que je vous écoute ! Ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour uniquement pour la ruche et vous.

\- Et pourtant mon équipage vous considère comme sa reine. Mon autorité ne semble plus vraiment les atteindre.

\- Je...je suis désoler...

Wolf savait que si l'équipage contestait l'autorité de Todd cela mènerait à une rébellion et qui sait ce qui adviendrait d'elles. En fait lorsque Wolf c'était occuper de « sauver les wraiths » elle avait agit comme l'aurait fait un commandant. Todd ne le savait peut être pas mais le fait que l'équipage l'appelle « ma reine » commençait à lui pesé. Elle ne méritait pas ce titre ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. En fait sa plus grande peur était d'être rejeté par le seul wraith qui pouvait la protéger. Todd sentit un léger trouble chez la jeune recrue. Il essaya de s'infiltrer dans son esprit pour comprendre la raison mais il se heurta à cinq obstacles. Celle qui avait l'apparence d'une momie secoua négativement la tête avant de le pousser. Il fut rejeté sans trop de violence. Wolf ne voulait pas lui montré la raison mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, Todd pensa tout de suite qu'elle lui cachait autre chose.

\- Que me cachez vous encore ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais rien.

\- Vous m'avez cacher le fait de cette état de transe. Peut être y a -t-il d'autres dons que vous voulez pas me montrer.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? Que je vous cache d'autres dons ?

Levant les yeux aux ciel, Wolf sentit la colère monté en elle. Des larmes commençaient à embué ses yeux.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous croyez...Vous pensez donc que je suis comme ces garces aux cœur de pierre prête à tout pour gouverner votre espèce ? Franchement vous...vous...Rhaaaa

Serrant les poings, Wolf se mit à arpenter de long en larges les quartiers tout en se tenant les cheveux à deux mains. Elle était en colère contre Todd sur le fait qu'elle puisse lui cacher des choses. S'arrêtant de faire les cent pas, elle regarda le wraith avant de dire :

\- J'arrive pas à croire que c'est ce que vous pensez. Moi je vous fais confiance tout du long et vous... Vous avez beau être âgé de plusieurs millier d'année ne comprenez vraiment rien aux femmes.

Puis Wolf partit comme une furie vers ses quartiers en fulminants laissant le wraith pantois fasse à cette réaction. Laissant la recrue boudé dans son coin, il retourna vers le pont de commandement. Une fois sur le pont, le commandant n'arrivait pas à ce sortir la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Wolf. Cette jeune femme avait une influence sur lui qu'il n'arrivait à définir. Cependant, il avait la conviction qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Kenny qui avait remarquer le comportement de son commandant s'avança vers lui afin de lui parler. Todd confia les commandes au troisième officier avant de suivre son second dans un couloir.

Une fois que les deux wraiths furent bien seul, Kenny n'y alla pas quatre chemin.

\- Commandant, j'ai bien vu que vous sembliez assez énervé. Es ce du à votre conversation avec Wolf ?

\- En quoi cela pourrait vous regarder second ? A moins que vous ne sachiez comment pense cette jeune femme. Répondit Todd sarcastique.

\- Peut être. Répondit le second. En fait moi et les autres qui partageons nos nuits avec une femme du commando avons découvert quelque chose. Chacune avait une part d'ombre. Je m'explique mon seigneur. Pour Frost bien qu'elle soit une femme forte et combative au point de supporter n'importe quels torture ne peut avoir d'enfants. Elle est stérile.

\- Continuez.

\- Ce secret lui pourrissait la vie. Pour les autres, cela avait un rapport avec une partie de leur passé.

\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir second.

\- Je suppose que Wolf à elle aussi une part d'ombre mais qui n'a sans doute aucun rapport avec son passé de « rat de laboratoire ».

Todd réfléchie aux paroles de son second et parvient à la conclusion qu'il avait raison mais qu'es ce que Wolf lui cachait ?

\- Et comment vous voulez que je procède ?

\- Nous devrions voir Frost, elle doit savoir.

Hochant la tête, le commandant suivit son second vers ses quartiers. Une fois à l'intérieur, il trouvèrent Frost qui les attendaient dans sa position favorite son œil droit fermé. Le rouvrant, elle les toisa tous les deux.

\- Je savais que tôt ou tard vous alliez venir me voir commandant. Vous voulez que je vous parle de Wolf.

\- J'aimerais que tu lui dises ce que tu sais sur sa part d'ombre. Annonça le second.

\- Bien sur sa part d'ombre. Je suppose que vous avez deviner que cela n'a aucun rapport avec sa condition « d'expérience ».

Se levant, elle arpenta la pièce tournant le dos aux deux wraiths. S'arrêtant, Frost croisa les bras, leur tournant toujours le dos.

\- Bonnie est fragile. La plus fragile de nous toutes malgré ses airs de rebelle. Si elle se montre forte c'est parce qu'elle a peur. Peur d'être rejeté. Depuis son enfance, il lui manque quelque chose et ce quelque chose c'est l'amour. Sur Terre, les mères s'occupent de leur enfant comme si c'était un trésor, Bonnie n'a jamais connue cela. Depuis sa naissance, elle était considérée comme une arme, une arme qui aurait donné d'autres futurs armes. Ce vide en elle a été comblé en partie par notre rencontre. Nous lui avons prodigué l'amour que pouvait avoir une mère et des sœurs envers une enfant. Cependant, ce vide est toujours là malgré notre amour donné. Il y a un amour que Bonnie n'a jamais pu connaître alors que les autres et moi l'avons connue.

Frost poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers ses interlocuteurs.

\- Cet amour c'est l'amour entre une jeune femme et un jeune homme.

\- Je ne comprend pas. Commenta Todd.

\- Les autres et moi avons pu connaître l'amour avec un homme mais pas elle. Je crois qu'au fond elle nous envie parce que nous avons eu une vie « normale » et pas elle. D'ailleurs comment elle aurait pu ? Enfermé 24 h sur 24 h comme un animal de laboratoire, à subir moult moult insultes pour qu'elle puisse montré ses pouvoirs. Même une fois libre, elle n'a pu sortir avec un garçon.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle était libre. Je ne comprend pas... Commenta Todd.

Frost eut un petit rire nerveux avant de regarder sérieusement le commandement.

\- Comment croyez vous qu'un humain aurait réagit lorsqu'il aurait apprit les dons qu'elle avait ? Il l'aurait vu et traiter comme un monstre. De plus elle n'a aucune expérience avec un garçon. Elle n'en a jamais embrasser et...Enfin bref Bonnie est inexpérimenté dans ce domaine.

Frost avait rougit vers la fin de sa phrase comme si elle regrettait d'avoir du avouer un immense secret. Kenny comprit la conversation qu'il avait eut avec elle et Todd comprit immédiatement ce qu'avait voulu dire la commandante.

\- Je vois.

Puis le wratih sortit des appartements du second pour rejoindre les siens. Une fois le commandant partit Kenny rejoignit la commandante qui était assez mal à l'aise.

\- Wolf est donc...vierge.

\- Oui. Dit toi que j'ai du tout lui apprendre dès que je l'ai récupérer. J'aurais du la sortir de là beaucoup plus tôt.

\- Comment cela tout lui apprendre ?

Frost le regarda comme si une autre tête venait de lui pousser.

\- Tu plaisantes là j'espère ? Je parlais de son éducation sexuelle. Tu n'imagine pas ce que c'était. Je revois encore son visage lorsqu'elle à eu ses...Elle pensait être anormale. Je n'imagine pas le cauchemar qu'elle a pu vivre.

\- Tu l'a quand même sauver.

\- Ouais mais pas complètement.

 _Dans les couloirs de la ruche..._

Todd marcha lentement vers ses quartiers. Il repensa à sa rencontre avec la jeune recrue la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Il se souvint qu'elle avait essayer de lire en lui pour en savoir plus. Après ce fut lorsqu'elle était sorti du cocon qui l'avait transformé, Wolf avait alors montré un tout autre visage, celui d'une jeune fille qui ne rêvait que de vengeance. Puis son corps frêle dans la salle de bain.

Avec ce que Frost venait de lui dire, il comprit maintenant la réaction de la jeune recrue. C'était une jeune femme, pour elle, être vu par un mâle était étrange. D'ailleurs le commandant avait remarqué la différence entre elle et les autres lorsque certaines couchaient avec un membre de son équipage. La jeune recrue semblait gêner alors pour ses sœur c'était « naturel ». Todd se souvint aussi de la conversation qu'il avait eut avant que la reine ne le trahisse. Il comprenais tout maintenant, la jeune recrue faisait tout cela pour sentir utile.

Elle avait peur d'être rejeté, de ne pas être utile à la ruche, de ne pas être utile pour _lui_. Oui, c'était cela la véritable raison. Mais il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle ferait tout pour garder la ruche et l 'équipage en vie comme il le voulait lui aussi. Elle agissait comme lui, cette petite lui ressemblait un peu. Todd repensa à une phrase qu'elle lui avait dit : « Jamais je ne pourrais vous trahir », à ce moment là, il avait vu qu'elle était sincère dans ses yeux. Ces yeux où se trouvait une étincelle de joie de le savoir en vie malgré qu'elle fut brève comme si elle avait essayer de la masquer. Oui il y avait quelque chose qu'elle lui cachait, ce quelque chose c'était le fait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments humains qu'il ne pouvait peut être pas comprendre mais il comprenait que cette jeune fille veuille protéger ce qui lui était cher y comprit lui. Elle ne se comportait pas comme une reine de son espèce non elle se comportait comme une reine qui serais aussi avant tout une commandante. Il se mit donc à sourire face à cela avant d'arriver devant ses quartiers.

Poussant un soupir, les portes s'ouvrir le laissant entrevoir une drôle un scène. Celle de Wolf qui maniait une épée wraith ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'elle était observé. White semblait ne pas être là et c'était tant mieux. S'avançant doucement vers le centre de la pièce, Todd bloqua le poignet tenant l'épée remarquant la surprise de la jeune femme. Elle le laissa la désarmée non sans broncher le regardant remettre l'épée sur son socle. Tournant toujours le dos à la recrue, Todd parla d'une voix basse.

\- Je suis au courant de tout.

Wolf prit une grande inspiration avant de baisser la tête. Le wraith put l'entendre marmonner « elle aurait pu se taire ». Il comprit qu'elle parlait de Frost. Se retournant pour faire face à la jeune femme, il vit qu'elle ses joues devenues roses d'embarras. S'avançant vers elle, il lui releva la tête avec deux doigts afin qu'elle croise son regard. Wolf regarda les yeux de ce wraith ancien qui la fascinait au point de vouloir qu'il soit son premier. Depuis toujours elle jalousait ses sœurs parce qu'elles, elles avaient pu connaître l'amour physique alors qu'elle, jamais elle n'avait pu faire le premier pas vers un garçon.

Todd sentit le trouble de la jeune recrue. Il décida alors de prendre les choses en main afin qu'ils puissent passer une nuit inoubliable. Surtout que Todd avait apprit par la madria que Myli, son adoratrice, n'avait pas survécut lors de l'attaque de la ruche de la reine. Bien sur il n'allait pas le lui dire du moins pas tout de suite. Tout d'abord il lui caressa la joue avec son doigt de garde avant lui toucher les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne. Wolf ferma les yeux face à cette caresse cependant elle se doutait qu'il agissait uniquement par intérêt.

Repoussant sa main, elle le toisa d'un regard noir avant de répliquer.

\- Arrêter ! Je ne suis pas comme votre adoratrice, je ne me laisserais pas attendrir si vous ne voulez pas de moi.

Lui tournant le dos, Wolf allait retourner dans ses quartiers mais elle sentie une main s'accrocher sur son bras assez violemment. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, elle se retrouva contre le manteau de cuir de Todd. Elle essaya de se dégager de la poigne du commandant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les lèvres du wraith sur les siennes. Il la pressa contre lui avec son autre main posé au creux des ses reins. Cela lui fit comme un électro-choc, elle se figea sur place tellement elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Se calmant, Wolf se laissait faire, elle sentit même un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

Une fois que Todd eut poser ses lèvres sur ceux de la jeune recrue, il sentit qu'elle se calmait. Pour lui aussi ce fut une sorte d'électro-choc, il désirait cette jeune fille qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il allait pouvoir assouvir certains besoins tout en ralliant la jeune recrue têtue. Wolf quand à elle se laissa faire, n'ayant aucune expérience elle laissa Todd prendre les rênes.

Au bout d'un moment, Todd passa ensuite sa main sous le t-shirt afin de toucher sa peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui égratigner la peau. A bout de souffle, elle rompit le baiser ne cessant pas de le regarder dans les yeux. La main de Todd était toujours dans son dos, ses yeux reflétaient une faim autre le fait de devoir se nourrir. Oh oui, il avait faim d'elle ! Sentant le poids de son regard, elle baissa les yeux tout en grattant un tâche invisible sur l'uniforme du commandant. Todd voyait qu'elle hésitait c'est pourquoi pour lui donner du courage, il lui caressa les cheveux de son autre main ainsi que le dos tout en lui griffant le dos légèrement.

Appréciant ce contact, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir ces doux contacts. Cela attisa de nouveau son désir, bizarrement ces contacts lui donna le courage pour la suite. Descendant ses mains jusqu'à la boucle de ceinture de l'uniforme, elle ouvrit pour ensuite essayer de l'enlever. Bien sur ne faisant qu'1m67 même sur la pointe des pieds, Wolf ne put pas complètement lui enlever Todd l'y aida bien sur quitte à abandonner ses caresses. La veste tomba par terre laissant le commandant dans son pantalon de cuir noire et un sorte de t-shirt à manche longue qu'il portait sous son uniforme. Wolf toucha le tissu pour sentir les abdos fermes du commandant qui lui valut un grognements de contentements de celui-ci. Prenant cela comme un signe d'encouragement, elle le griffa ce qui incita Todd à réagir.

La prenant au dépourvu il la souleva afin qu'elle croise ses jambes autour de sa taille. Wolf s'accrocha à lui comme un petit koala avec sa mère. Une fois que cela fut fait, il la plaqua contre le mur organique l'embrassant de nouveau. Oh oui, jamais il n'arrêterait de l'embrasser ! Il aimait goutter sa bouche faisant attention de ne pas la blesser avec ses dents pointues même s'il se doutait que cela ne dérangerais pas la jeune femme. Tous en faisant cela il reprit ses caresses dans son dos pressant ses hanches contre contre la jeune fille. Wolf put sentir alors qu'il était excité ce qui accentua son plaisirs à elle. Elle pouvait sentir que son entre-jambe était mouillé au plus au point, à ce moment là son corps ne réclamait qu'une chose : qu'il la prenne sur le champ ! Todd mit fin au baiser afin de lui mordiller le coup quitte à y laisser une morsure tout en remontant ses mains sous le t-shirt afin d'y toucher la poitrine tant convoité. Quand il arriva au bout, Wolf se cambra tout en lui griffant le cuir chevelu et les cheveux alors que Todd lui malaxait et lui pinçait les seins. C'était si bon que Wolf crut un moment défaillir seulement elle ne voulait pas le laisser prendre les rênes trop longtemps. Tirant sur le t-shirt elle essaya de le lui enlever, Todd dut alors arrêter de malaxer la poitrine tant convoité pour regarder la jeune fille qui s'acharnait sur son t-shirt.

\- Que fait tu petite louve ?

Relavant la tête à cause du surnom, elle regarda tout en tenant des pans du t-shirt.

\- J'aime bien ce surnom quand à ta question et bien j'ai moi aussi envie de te toucher. Aide moi à enlever ce fichu t-shirt !

Souriant il colla un peu plus Wolf contre le mur afin de retirer le t-shirt pour le balancer au sol. Il reprit alors ses caresses tandis qu'elle lui caressa la peau avant de se hisser un plus haut pour toucher sa colonne vertébrale d'alien. Ce qui fit durcir encore plus Todd qui n'en pouvait plus, il recula tenant toujours Wolf dans ses bras afin de la déposer sur son lit. Il empoigna ensuite les bords du t-shirt afin de le lui enlever la laissant en culotte sur son lit. Se reculant, il put mieux l'admirer, certes elle n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine comparer à son ancienne adoratrice mais il sentait que derrière cette timidité se cachait une petite louve sauvage qui n'hésiterais pas à sortir les griffes. Oh oui il allait adorer cela après qu'il lui aurait prit sa vertu.

Wolf assise sur le lit le regarda alors enlever ses bottes tout en admirant son torse. Puis lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son pantalon, elle recula au fond du lit et détourna le regard.

\- Petite louve.

Relevant la tête elle vit Todd nu dans toute sa splendeur et piqua un fard lorsqu'elle vit son entre-jambe. Détourant le regard et le dos, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Punaise, mère nature alien l'avait super bien gâté ! Là elle commença à paniquer car elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre maintenant. Soudain elle entendit le lit s'affaisser puis des mains sur ses épaules afin de la tranquilliser. Un voix chaude lui souffla dans l'oreille.

\- N'ai pas peur.

\- Facile pour toi. Je ne suis qu'une enfant qui n'a aucune expérience avec un wraith âgé de plusieurs millier d'années qui sait tout sur les femmes.

\- Certes. Mais je sais aussi comment t'amener à avoir du plaisirs avec moi. Tu verras nous prendront tous les deux du plaisirs.

Il la retourna vers lui afin de la rassurer avant l'allonger sur son lit lui décroisant les bras lorsqu'elle voulut couvrir sa poitrine. Se plaçant au dessus d'elle tel un prédateur ayant capturer sa proie, il la détailla des pieds à la tête. Il pencha alors pour prendre un de ses tétons dans sa bouche pour le mordiller tandis que de l'autre main il malaxa l'autre quitte à le lui griffer. Sous lui Wolf haleta s'agrippant aux fourrures ressentant le plaisirs qui descendit plein sud. Fermant les yeux elle se vida l'esprit pour apprécier ces douces caresses, le sentant se déplacer plus bas beaucoup plus bas ainsi que ses mains. Lorsqu'il arriva vers le bout de tissus qui masqua sa féminité, il le lui arracha sans scrupule jetant les bouts de tissus au travers de la pièce. Avec ses fentes sensorielles, il respira l'excitation de sa partenaire avant de lui écarter les cuisses pour fondre sur le petit morceau de chair.

D'abord il le suça, le mordilla allégrement au point que Wolf du s'accrocher à ses cheveux blancs comme si c'étaient une bouée. Il continua de taquiner ce petit bouton de chair faisant haleter sa partenaire qui s'accrochait plus fermement à ses cheveux. Insinuant sa langue encore plus loin il suça plus fortement son clitoris que Wolf décolla les fesses du matelas sous l'orgasme. Todd la lapa ne perdant aucune goutte du précieux nectar de sa partenaire. Une fois qu'il eut bu tout ce nectar, il redressa pour voir Wolf qui essayait tant que mal de reprendre son souffle. La retournant sur le ventre, il lui fit étendre les bras au dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il se positionnait au dessus d'elle. Wolf eut un frison de peur surtout lorsqu'elle sentit son sexe au niveau de ses fesses cependant Todd la couvrit de son corps de mâle qui était chaud. Il lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille avant de le faire dans le cou assez fort pour y laisser une marque de morsure. Elle hurla de douleur avant de gémir sous les effets de sa langue sur sa blessure. Sentant qu'elle n'était pas encore bien détendu, il passa ses mains sous elle pour y prendre ses seins dans ses mains. Les malaxant tout en mordillant son cou, Todd sentit le corps de Wolf se détendre mais bouger suite à ses caresses. Ne cessant de la torturer, il dirigea une des ses mains pleins sud pour y insérer un doigt puis un autre pour la faire mouiller un peu plus. La réponse qu'il entendit lui fit encore plus durcir au point qu'il retira ses doigt pour la mettre en position.

Lui soulevant un peu le bassin, Todd commença à la pénétrer tout doucement tout en calmant les craintes de sa partenaire. Sentant une barrière il prit une inspiration avant de s'enfoncer au plus profond du fourreau de sa partenaire avant de s'immobiliser. Ayant sentit sa douleur, il inséra son esprit dans le sien pour la tranquilliser. Lorsqu'elle sentit son hymen se rompre, Wolf serra très fort la mâchoire quitte à se péter les dents ainsi que les fourrure au point que ses jointures devinrent blanche. Elle essaya de ne pas pleuré à cause de la douleur mais ce fut vint, un larme coula sur sa joue gauche. Bien que ses sœurs l'ai prévenu, elle ne savait pas que le douleur serait aussi...cuisante. De plus, le membre de Todd n'était pas si petit donc l'intrusion était encore plus douloureuse. Heureusement elle sentit son esprit essayer de la calmer et son corps à elle commença à s'habituer à l'intrusion. Pour bien lui signifier qu'il pouvait bouger, Wolf bougea le bassin. Todd le sentit, il commença à bouger d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Bien qu'elle avait encore mal, la douleur fut vite remplacer par le plaisirs. A chaque coup de rein, Wolf haleta de plaisirs tellement c'était bon. Elle adorait qu'il alterne entre coup rapide et lent, essayant de suivre le rythme, Wolf donna aussi des coups pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aimait cela. D'ailleurs elle ne se priva pas de le lui dire.

\- Hum...Ah...Todd...Ah...

Le wraith adorait le son qu'il entendait de sa partenaire bien qu'il sache qu'elle avait encore un peu mal vu qu'il était son premier. Se tenant sur ses avant bras pour donner plus de puissance à ses coups Todd accéléra le rythme de ses coups de butoirs. Wolf voulant ressentir plus de plaisirs essaya de se mettre à quatre patte mais elle eut du mal. Voyant ce que sa partenaire voulut faire, il glissa son bras droit sous sa taille afin de la mettre à quatre pattes. Il la tenait toujours quand Wolf le supplia.

\- Plus vite...je t'en prie...ah...

Ne se faisant pas prié, il accéda à sa demande. Wolf pouvait alors mieux sentir le membre entré et sortir d'elle ainsi que ses bourses qui tapaient contre son postérieur. La jeune recrue était un océan de sensations, plaisirs et douleurs se mélangeais en elle. Sentant qu'elle allait exploser, Wolf sentit ses parois vaginal se contracter sur le membre en elle. Sentant la jouissance arriver, elle hurla son plaisirs tenant la main de Todd qui lui enserrait la taille. Todd la suivit quelques minutes après, laissant sa semence remplir le fourreau chaud où nichait son membre. Si Todd ne la tenais pas, Wolf se serrait écrouler sur le matelas. Elle essaya de parler mais n'eut pas le temps de le faire.

Todd se dégagea afin de la retourner sur le dos délicatement avant de la pénétrer de nouveau. Il voulait lui donner autant de plaisirs pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'avait dans la peau. Face à ce nouvel assaut, Wolf s'accrocha à ses épaules afin de mieux ressentir ses coups de reins, c'était encore mieux que dans l'autre position. Elle croisa les jambes dans son dos afin de le serrer encore plus contre elle, appuyant ses talons dans le bas du dos de Todd. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour lui mordiller le cou, la serrer encore plus contre lui.

Cette fois ci leur jouissance fut encore plus explosif. Wolf vit même des tâches noires devant ses yeux. S'accrochant toujours à ses épaules, Wolf essaya tant bien que mal de rependre son souffle. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour décrire leur moment sauf que c'était magique. Seulement après coup elle réalisa que se cela pourrait être son unique fois avec lui. Après tout, il préférait sûrement sa petite adoratrice à elle, une rebelle, une fille qui ne pourrait pas se soumettre complètement comme cette Myli. Non, elle ne serait jamais comme cette fille.

Au bout d'un moment, Todd roula sur le côté quittant à regret le fourreau chaud de sa partenaire laissant des traces de son passage sur les cuisses de Wolf. Il regarda la jeune fille qui avait grimacé lorsqu'il c'était retiré, lui touchant les cheveux avec son ongle avant de descendre sur sa poitrine. Il lui pinça le téton la faisant haleter avant que sa main ne soit rejeter par la jeune fille, il poussa un petit grognement avant que Wolf ne lui dise en tournant la tête :

\- Je dois aller me nettoyer.

Elle lui montra d'un signe de tête ses cuisses couvertes de sang et de sperme avant de sortir du lit. Malheureusement à peine ses jambes posé au sol, Wolf s'écroula par terre en poussant un grognement. Elle aurait du le voir venir, après sa séance de sexe, tout son corps lui criait grâce notamment ses jambes et aussi son entre jambe. Punaise, qu'es ce qu'elle avait mal ! Elle essaya de se relever mais son corps refusait d'obéir. Soudain, Wolf entendit du bruit qui venait de lit avant de voir Todd qui se tenais debout devant elle. Rougissant, elle détourna la tête malgré leur petite séance.

Voyant la détresse de sa partenaire, il se penche pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Dans ses bras, Wolf se sentait assez vulnérable mais d'un autre côté, elle était bien, comme d'un cocon. Todd la posa par terre avant de faire couler de l'eau pour lui faire prendre un bain. Wolf qui regardait le wraith lui faire couler un bain pensa au fait que ses sœurs allait la questionner sur sa nuit avec le commandement. Oh oui ! Les questions allaient pleuvoir ! Toujours dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas Todd qui c'était retourné vers elle pour la prendre. Wolf crut qu'il allait la mettre dans le bain et qu'il allait la laisser mais au lieu de cela le wraith alla dans le bain avec elle, la portant toujours dans ses bras. Wolf se retrouva donc dans l'eau assise sur les jambes de Todd. Le contact de l'eau sur sa féminité lui avait fait mal au point qu'elle avait griffer l'épaule de Todd sans que celui-ci ne bronche un seul instant.

Le couple dans l'eau ne parla pas, Todd joua avec les cheveux court de Wolf tandis que celle-ci somnolait contre son torse. Au bout d'un moment la voix du wraith la tira de sa somnolence.

\- Sa va ? Tu ne dit rien ?

\- Hum oui c'est juste le revers de la médaille.

\- Hum.

Todd continuais de lui caressait les cheveux avant que Wolf ne tourne sa tête vers lui. Se levant, elle se pencha pour venir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au début Wolf menait le baiser avant que Todd ne reprenne le dessus. Il la plaqua contre son torse, sentant sa poitrine de femme contre lui, il poussa un grognement de contentement. Croisant ses bras dans le cou du wraith, Wolf s'accrocha à ses cheveux blanc afin de se hisser sur les genoux de Todd. Elle sentit les mains du commandant descendre jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il prit à pleine main, les pétrissant comme s'il s'agissait de fruit. Elle sentit les griffes de Todd lui égratigner la peau ce qui accentua son plaisirs. D'ailleurs elle sentit que Todd aussi était excité, le sexe du wraith était dresser comme pour se nicher de nouveau dans le fourreau chaud de sa partenaire.

Wolf ne voulait pas briser ce bon moment seulement une pensée vint à elle. Elle voulait savoir une chose. Rompant, à regret, le baiser, elle regarda le wraith mais c'est lui qui parla en premier :

\- Quelque chose te tracasse...

\- Hum je me disais que Myli n'appréciera pas que je la remplace dans ton lit.

\- Ha Myli. Tu ne dois plus t'en faire pour elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Que me caches tu vieux renard ?

\- Rien. Tu dois juste savoir qu'elle n'a pas survécut durant l'attaque de la ruche.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu es plutôt heureuse en fait qu'elle ne soit plus là. N'es ce pas Bonnie ?

\- Oui et non. Je ne souhaitais pas sa mort mais je suis contente qu'elle ne soit plus là. Comme cela je t'aurais tout pour moi.

\- Certes.

Puis Todd l'embrassa de nouveau tout en lui donnant un coup de rein pour être de nouveau en elle. Après cette séance de sexe dans le bain, Todd prit sa partenaire afin de les ramener dans le lit. Il la posa délicatement avant de s'allonger à ses côté. Wolf se positionna sur son torse afin de pouvoir dormir. Elle pensa alors qu'elle n'arriverait plus à marcher demain. Mais bon, elle était accro à ce wraith qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

 _Sur Atlantis..._

Cela ne faisait même pas un mois que Monsieur Richard Woolsey remplaçait le colonel Carter à la tête de la citée qu'il devait recevoir une personne importante. En effet, la citée allait recevoir un certain général Zéro. Ce général était surtout connue pour avoir désobéi un nombre incalculable de fois d'ordre donné par ses supérieur. Cependant il avait sauvé plusieurs fois des vie malgré sa désobéissance. Zéro était connu sous le surnom de la « Tempête de glace » et il méritait bien ce surnom.

Woolsey attendait patiemment le général avec le reste de l'équipe devant la porte des étoiles. Au bout d'un moment, le portail s'activa et une personne en sortie. Le général avait dans les 60 ans mais il en paraissait beaucoup moins. Il avait un bandeau sur l'œil droit, un béret rouge sur sa tête et portait un uniforme de général. Malgré son âge, il dégageait une certaine aura de commandement. Woolsey se dirigea vers lui la main main tendu.

\- Bienvenu sur Atlantis mon général.

\- Où est elle ?

\- Heu... De qui vous voulez parler ? Demanda Woolsey désarçonner.

\- Je parle de ma petite fille. _Où est elle ?_

\- Votre petite fille ? Demanda Sheppard. Qui est votre petite fille ?

\- Oh voyons colonel, vous l'avez déjà rencontrer. De plus il faut que je vois mon arrière petite fille que cette ingrate ne m'a pas encore présenté.

Voyants le désarroi de toute l'équipe, le général perdit patience. Il se mit donc à hurler d'une voix glaçante.

- _Où est Faustine ?_

Woolsey devint très pâle tandis que Sheppard comprit alors qu'il avait devant lui le grand-père de Frost. Il se demanda aussi comment le général allait réagir lorsqu'il apprendra que sa petite fille était dans l'espace sur un vaisseaux remplit d'alien et que celle-ci était maintenant l'une d'entre eux.

 **N/A : Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Sa y'est Wolf à succombé à Todd et un nouveau personnage apparaît. Et oui dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez un peu plus sur le passé de Frost. En effet si son grand-père fait irruption sur Atlantis ce n'est pas pour rien mais comment va-t-il réagir quand il verra sa petite fille devenu à moitié alien ? Concernant le passé de Frost cela concernera ses parents et la mission où le gouvernement l'avait laissé elle et ses hommes mourir et qui fait qu'elle est devenu mercenaire.**

 **Encore un petit spoil pour vous : il se pourrait que notre cher commando doive revenir sur Terre face aux révélations du grand-père.**

 **Voilà je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf.**


	17. Chapter 17

_N/A : Bonjour tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Dans le chapitre précédent Wolf à succomber à Todd. Enfin ! Notre bon wraith leur offrira donc un cadeau qui montrera qu'elles font maintenant partit intégrante de l'équipage. Mais surtout vous avez pu remarquez la présence d'un nouveau personnage assez énigmatique : le grand-père de Frost. Vous vous demandez que vient il faire sur Atlantis ? Réponse dans ce chapitre._

 _Myrtille94 : Merci pour ta review. Wolf plus gentille ? J'aurais envie de te dire oui mais suivant la situation elle se rebellera._

 _Lamia22 : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Je suis sur que tu apprécieras celui là aussi._

 _Gygyfr : Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre._

 _Guest : Contente que tu ai aimé le rebondissement._

Chapitre 16

 _Sur Atlantis..._

Cela faisait maintenant 48 heures que le général Zéro était arrivé sur Atlantis et la tension était à son comble. Woolsey était très tendu surtout depuis qu'il savait la raison de sa venu enfin une partie. Tous le monde était dans la salle de réunion, le général leur tournait le dos l'air impatient tandis qu'on lui posait des questions.

\- Général. Commença Woolsey. Ce que vous nous demander est assez...

\- Monsieur Woolsey ! L'interrompit Zéro. Sachez que je ne vous demande pas grand chose. Juste que vous preniez contact avec ce...Comment déjà ? Ah oui Todd.

\- Pourquoi souhaitez vous parler à Faustine ? Après tout cela fait plusieurs années que vous ne lui avez pas parler. Argumenta Woolsey.

\- C'est vrai. Ajouta Sheppard. Cependant ce n'est pas pour renouer avec les liens grand-père/petite fille n'es-ce-pas ? Alors quelle est la vrai raison ?

Le général inspira bruyamment avant de parler.

\- J'ai découvert certaines choses assez compromettantes. Cela est lié à la mission Oméga et à la mort de mon fils, le père de Faustine.

\- J'ai entendu cette histoire. Intervint Woolsey. Votre fils, Swen, était un brillant soldat, mort dans un tragique accident de voiture si je me trompe pas.

\- Ce n'était pas un accident mais un meurtre maquillé. La police n'a jamais retrouvé le ou les coupable. Après cela j'ai élevé ma petite fille avec ma femme. Sa mère était incompétente et une garce.

\- Quel est le lien avec la mission Oméga ? D'ailleurs quelle est cette mission ? Demanda Sheppard.

- _Cela ne vous concerne pas !_ _Ni vous, ni Atlantis, ni le SGC !_ C'est une affaire privé, tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'appeler Todd. Commença à vociférer Zéro.

\- Écoutez général. Sollicita Woolsey. L'IEA...

\- _Je me fiche de l'IEA !_ Tonna le générale en se retournant. Ma petite-fille est devenu mercenaire parce qu'elle a été trahi par ses supérieurs, ce même supérieurs qui m'a tenu à l'écart. Alors excusez moi mais je n'ai aucune confiance en cet IEA ni même envers cette citée. Surtout après la mort de mon indic qui surveillait ma petite-fille.

\- Votre indic ? S'étonna Sheppard.

\- Comment croyez vous que je sois au courant pour votre citée ? Que Faustine soit venu ici ? Tous ceci je l'ai appris par Kira. Oui, Kira travaillait aussi pour moi. Elle devait surveiller Faustine, c'est moi qui leur donnait les meilleurs renseignements pour leur mission de mercenaire. Je suis même au courant pour Bonnie alias Wolf, mon arrière petite-fille. Je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt pour rattraper cette salope qui l'a engendré. Pourtant vous saviez de quoi elle était capable mais vous avez fait la sourde oreille et Faustine à du faire le ménage à votre place. Je sais aussi que vous avez fait certaines manipulations telle que la peste Hoffman et ce Michael. Alors maintenant vous allez contactez ce wraith nommez Todd ou sinon je n'hésiterais pas à faire savoir au grand jour ce que le gouvernement à fait.

 _Sur la ruche..._

Todd regardait la silhouette qui dormait à côté de lui sur le ventre, les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle semblait paisible, détendu depuis leur séance de sexe. La voyant endormi comme cela, si paisible Todd n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était la même jeune fille qui c'était rebellé en conduisant un dart et qui avait protéger sa ruche contre une reine belliqueuse. Pour lui elle semblait vulnérable même s'il ne devait pas si fier. Levant sa main droite il lui toucha les cheveux, prenant des petites mèches il les lissa avant d'entendre un petit gémissement. Laissant retomber sa main, Todd vit Wolf se retourner pour lui faire face, en position chien de fusil, les yeux toujours fermé. Todd l'observa encore quelques minutes avant de se lever pour partir sur le pont de commandement. Faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, il se leva pour enfiler son uniforme.

S'apprêtant un partir, il entendit une voix l'appeler. Se retournant, il vit Wolf qui venait de se réveiller et qui le fixait.

\- Petite louve...

\- Tu t'en vas ?

S'approchant vers le lit, il s'agenouilla afin de lui caresser la joue. Wolf ferma les yeux avant de s'y coller comme un chat en manque de caresse. Les rouvrant elle fixa le wraith dans les yeux avant de les baisser troubler. Il lui releva la tête afin qu'elle le regarde de nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Qu'es ce qui te trouble petite louve ?

\- Rien. Enfin rien d'important.

\- Tu mens très mal jeune fille. Dis moi. Laissa traîner Todd.

Wolf eut un petit rire face à la voix très sensuel du wraith. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir avant de lui dire ce qui la troublait.

\- Je pensait juste à la réaction de mes sœurs d'armes. Elles me poseront pleins de questions sur...sur...enfin...la nuit qu'on à passer ensemble.

\- Elles ne seront pas les seuls.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mon équipage...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Wolf se cacha sous un des oreillers. Elle venait de comprendre avant même que Todd ne continue. Lorsque qu'un wraith était disons avec sa partenaire, tous le monde était au courant via le flux de la ruche. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'y avait pas pensé, en plus ils la prenaient pour leur reine. L'équipage devrait être ravi pour son commandant. Non mais dans quelle galère elle c'était fourré en succombant à ce wraith !

Entendant un petit rire, Wolf vexer prit l'oreiller pour l'abattre sur la tête de ce wraith mais il l'intercepta au vol et elle finit contre son torse essayant de s'enfuir de sa prise.

\- Lâche moi !

\- Pourquoi ? J'adore te voir contre moi. Ronronna presque le wraith.

\- Pff ! Vous autres wraiths avait un gros égaux mais vous commandant vous battez tous les records.

Riant de sa plaisanterie, il embrassa son front avant de la libérer afin de la remettre sous les couvertures de fourrures. Elle essaya de le retenir mais il lui remit son bras sous les couvertures.

\- Repose toi je ne serais pas long. Je dois vérifier que tous va bien sur le pont. Ensuite je dois voir si un de mes ordres a été respecter.

\- Quel ordre ?

\- Tu verras cela petite louve. Dors maintenant.

Wolf leva les yeux aux ciel avant de s'enfoncer mieux dans le lit et de regarder Todd partir avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Une fois sur le pont de commandement, Todd se dirigea vers son second afin d'avoir son rapport. Le rapport du second Todd allait se diriger vers les commandes quand il sentit l'enthousiasme de son subalterne via son esprit. Se retournant il dit d'un air grave.

\- Je ne veux aucun commentaire à ce sujet second.

\- Bien commandant. Mais sachez que l'équipage semble assez ravie.

Todd poussa un grognement menaçant à l'encontre de son second afin qu'il ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. Ayant comprit le message celui-ci salua son supérieur avant de quitter le pont de commandement. Du moins il allait passer les portes quand son supérieur l'interpella.

\- Les vêtements sont ils prêts ?

\- Oui mon commandant.

\- Bien. Faite les apporter dans leur quartier.

Puis Kenny partit pour de bon. Durant les deux jours où Wolf dormait du au contre coup, Todd avait décider quel e commando avait besoins d'uniforme. Il avait ordonné qu'on leur en fasse selon le rang du wraith que le commando partageais les quartiers. Seul celui de Wolf était différent du au fait qu'elle agissait comme un commandant et une reine. Il espérait qu'elle apprécierait le cadeau.

 _Dans les quartiers de Todd..._

Cela faisait 1 heure que Wolf dormait, elle se réveilla en faisant craquer chacun de ses 206 os avant de se lever pour aller prendre un bain. Elle profitait de son moment de détente même si des douleurs persistaient. Soudain elle sentit dans le flux de la ruche que quelqu'un entrait. Wolf essaya de se dépêcher de sortir mais eut vraiment du mal. Elle mit au moins 10 minutes pour sortir de la salle de bain et remettre un t-shirt mais elle ne vit personne. Par contre un paquet était posé sur le lit l'intrigua fortement. S'avançant elle découvrit que c'était des vêtements de wraiths, Wolf allait les toucher quand elle sentit une paire de bras la serrer quitte à l'étouffer. Doc !

\- Oh ma petite Wolf je suis trop contente !

\- Doc...tu...m'é...m'étouffe...

\- Oupsss ! Désoler.

Relâchant la jeune recrue, Wolf se retourna pour voir Doc qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux, Scientist, Techno et Frost. Voyant la mine de tous le monde Wolf se sentit rougir, sa y est les questions allait pleuvoir ! Voyant que personne n'allait dire le premier mot ce fut elle qui brisa la glace.

\- D'accord. Poser vos questions. Annonça Wolf en levant les mains en l'air.

Après cette annonce, Techno et Doc parlèrent un même temps faisant un brouhaha d'enfer. Scientist et Frost grimacèrent face à l'enthousiasme des jeunes recrues face au fait que Wolf eut enfin sa première relation sexuelle. Bien que cela soit avec un alien. ! Au bout d'un moment, Frost vit bien que la jeune fille semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire face aux questions qu'on lui posait. Au bout d'un moment, elle dut intervenir.

\- Ok. STOP !

Les piaillement cessèrent, Wolf la regarda pour lui dire « merci », Techo et Doc lui adressèrent un regard qui voulait « qu'es ce que l'on à fait ? ».

\- Vous la bombarder avec trop de questions qu'elle à l'impression d'étouffer. Laissez là respirer un peu voyons. Allons nous asseoir.

Allant se poser su la table, les questions reprirent mais avec calme. Seulement lorsque Doc, posa la question sur comment était Todd d'un point de vue anatomique, Wolf vira au rouge pivoine en 5 seconde. Face à la tête que faisait Wolf, Scientist de la rassurer.

\- Wolf tout va bien ?

\- Heu je...eh bien...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car elle baissa la tête rouge de honte ! Des rires fusèrent avant que Doc ne lui donne une tape dans le dos.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous.

Wolf releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir avant que d'autres éclats de rires ne viennent. Toutes partirent au bout de 5 minutes, Wolf se retrouva de nouveau seule dans les quartiers. Retournant voir les vêtements, elle vit qu'il y avait plusieurs t-shirt noirs à manche courte et longue, pantalon de cuire noire, trois veste en cuire noir. Seulement il y avait d'autres vêtements qui l'intrigue encore plus. Les observant plus attentivement, elle poussa un petit cri.

\- Oh non ! Hors de question !

\- _**Que se passe-t-il ?**_

Wolf se retourna pour voir White qui l'observait. White était resté dans l'ancienne chambre de sa maîtresse la laissant avec Todd.

\- White. Heureuse de te revoir.

\- _**Moi aussi. Pourquoi es tu en colère ?**_

\- Regarde cela.

Wolf prit un vêtement blanc pour lui montrer, White comprit alors la réticence de sa maîtresse. Ce vêtement blanc était ce que portait une reine wraith. Pourtant il ressemblait à celui d'un commandant seule la couleur signifiait qu'une reine pouvait la porter.

\- _**Je le trouve magnifique moi.**_

\- Certes mais je ne suis pas une reine ! Je ne pourrais pas le porter.

Reposant le vêtement Wolf alla reprendre son bain. Les autres découvrir aussi le cadeau de Todd. Frost était heureuse même si elle préférait garder son propre manteau de cuire, souvenir de son père disparut. Scientist quand à elle était contente mais ce qui la rendait heureuse c'était les baguettes qui allait avec. Elle étaient longue, blanche des motifs wraiths assez complexes étaient gravé dessus. C'était magnifique ! Techno quand à elle apprécia ses vêtements. Les essayant, elle se trouva un air de « Mad Max » surtout avec ses lunettes d'aviateur.

Doc quand à elle trouva ses vêtements bien mais elle trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Sur Terre elle était habitué à porter des vêtements assez « extravaguant ». La veste était cool seulement Doc préférait les veste sans manches, les t-shirt ainsi que les pantalons manquait de trous. Tournant la tête elle vit un poignard, une idée germa alors dans son esprit. Prenant l'arme, les vestes et les t-shirt Doc alla dans son antre pour y travailler. Au bout de 10 minutes Doc eut l'effet qu'elle voulait. Les t-shirt et les pantalons étaient lacérer avec soin. Les veste n'avait plus de manches, cela donnait un stye de biker. Pour les manches elle eut une idée. Fan de musique japonaise notamment le visual kei elle eu une autre idée avec l'aide de fil elle resserra les manches sur son avant bras afin qu'ils tiennes. Contente de son résultats, elle mit à l'écart les vêtements pour aller dans son antre.

Tous allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un message arriver sur le pont de commandement. En effet alors que Todd travaillait son troisième officier lui signala qu'il recevait une transmission qui venait d'Atlantis. Intrigué, il ordonna la transmission. Le visage de Sheppard anxieux apparut ce qui fit tilter Todd que quelque chose n'allait pas. Connaissant bien le colonel, il savait que jamais il ne se montrait anxieux devant lui.

\- Sheppard, cela faisait longtemps. Que me vaut se plaisirs ?

\- Pas assez longtemps pour moi. Répondit Sheppard. Sachez que ce n'était pas mon idée de vous contactez.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Je...

\- Arrêtez de parlez de vos souvenirs passés Sheppard. Laissez moi lui parler. Intervint une voix.

\- Général...

L'image se brouilla laissant Todd assez perplexe avant que celle-ci ne réapparaisse. Sauf que ce n'était plus Sheppard qui se tenais à l'écran mais un autre homme. Le wraith remarqua un air de famille marqué avec l'un des membres du commando. Sans laisser parler le commandant parler, cet homme prit la parole.

\- Todd je suppose ? Vous me connaissez pas moi mais ma petite-fille oui.

Le wraith poussa un feulement devant l'audace de cet humain. Comment pouvait il l'appeler par ce nom donné par Sheppard ? De plus cet homme l'intriguais ? Il semblait croire qu'il connaissait sa petit-fille ?

\- Votre petite fille ? S'étonna le wraith.

\- Oui. Je sais que vous avez à bord un commando composé de femmes aux dons assez extraordinaire. Amenez les moi.

\- Qu'es ce qui vous fait croire que j'obéirais ? Vous autre humains semblait que vous pouvez avoir tous ce que vous voulez. Notamment les humains d'Atlantis.

\- Ne m'insultez pas commandant ! Je ne travaille pas pour Atlantis. Je les ai sollicité uniquement pour vous contactez le reste ne les concerne pas. Cela ne concerne que vous, le commando de ma petite-fille et moi. Nous avons assez perdu de temps en bavardage aller quérir le commando des Loup. Je veux les voir toutes.

A la mention du nom Todd fit un signe au troisième d'aller chercher le commando.

\- Qui êtes vous donc humain ? Demanda Todd.

\- Vous le serez bien assez tôt commandant.

\- Vous avez quand même assez de cran pour me parler ainsi. Pour un humain je dois dire. Vous me rappeler quelqu'un d'ailleurs.

\- Ah vous commencer à comprendre commandant. Et encore vous n'avez rien vu.

Des pas se firent entendre avant que le troisième officier arriva suivit de tous le commando. Ce fut Doc qui parla ou plutôt rouspéta.

\- C'est quoi encore le problème ?

Todd montra l'écran, Frost devint alors blanche comme un linge et Scientist hoqueta de stupeur.

\- Gé...Gé...Génral Zéro. Bégaya Scientist.

\- Grand-père ? Annonça Frost.

\- _Grand-père ?!_ Répliquèrent les trois autres.

Todd observa alors Frost ainsi que l'écran et vit le lien de parenté. Ce général était le grand-père de Frost, il comprit alors cet arrogance et le fait qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, un wraith de plusieurs millier d'années. Revenus de sa surprise, Frost se planta devant l'écran les traits déformer par la rage mais ce fut son grand-père qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Eh bien ma chère petite-fille, tu as changer depuis la dernière fois. Tu fais plus alien, je comprend maintenant pourquoi Atlantis à eut du mal à collaborer avec toi.

\- Atlantis ?! _Tu travailles avec eux !_ Comment as tu pu faire cela ? _Me faire cela ?_

\- Faustine...

\- Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait ? La peste Hoffmans, Michael !

\- Faustine...

\- Ils n'ont même pas bouger le petit doigts lorsque Kira est morte ! D'ailleurs tu n'es même pas intervenu lorsque le gouvernement a décider de nous abandonner mes hommes et moi...

\- _Faustine !_ Hurla le général rouge de colère.

Face à la colère de son grand-père, Frost recula de deux pas. Jamais elle n'avait vu son grand-père en colère sauf lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec certaines décisions de sa hiérarchie. Toujours bouillonnant encore de rage, elle vit le général s'approcher d'avantage sur l'écran point un index devant elle.

\- Comment oses tu penser que je travaille pour cette citée. ? _Toi !_ Ma petite-fille que j'ai élevé, toi dont j'ai inculquer mes principes et ceux de ton père. Tu m'insultes ainsi que lui en pensant à cela ! Tu m'accuses de ne pas êtres intervenus ? Sache que ces petits merdeux qui s'occupait de ton unité ne m'ont pas mit au courant car il savait ce que je ferais. Si j'avais su dans quel merdier tu te trouvais, j'aurais sauté dans le premier hélicoptère avec munition et des hommes de confiances pour venir te chercher toi et tes hommes par la peau des fesses malgré les risques. Alors je t'en prit je t'interdit que de penser que je t'aurais laisser crever comme une merde. Bon sang Faustine ! Tu sais ce que j'ai fait dans ma jeunesse et tu crois que j'aurais changer comme cela du jour au lendemain ? _Tu es ma petite-fille bon sang !_ De plus tu connais ma devise non ? Alors j'attends.

Frost baissa les yeux serrant les poings, se rappelant chaque jour son grand -père lui redire sa devise. Pour elle c'était une sorte de mantra, c'était d'ailleurs cela qui l'avait aidé à tenir lors de ses missions. Relevant la tête elle toisa l'œil unique de son grand-père qui attendait avec patience.

\- On ne laisse personne derrière nous. Jamais !

\- Parfaitement. Répondit celui-ci d'une voix rendu dur par des années de service. Je n'ai jamais laisser personne derrière moi lorsque j'étais dans l'armée. Certes j'en ai perdu en essayant de les sauver mais au moins j'ai pu les ramener afin qu'ils puissent reposer sur le sol de leur pays. Jamais j'aurais laisser le corps de ma petite-fille pourrir sur le sol ennemie.

\- Pardonne moi d'avoir douter. Répondit Frost d'une voix respectueuse.

\- Je peux comprendre tes doutes. D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que je suis là.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Bien que je sois à la retraite, j'ai mener ma petite enquête sur plusieurs sujets et j'ai essayer de te retrouver. Puis que madame à préférer devenir mercenaire et ne pas prévenir son grand-père.

\- J'étais en colère contre toi. Je ne pouvais te pardonner de ne pas être venus nous sauver.

\- Peut être mais tu aurais pu au moins me présenter ton commando et mon arrière petite-fille. La jeune fille que tu as adopté : Bonnie.

\- Comment es tu au courant pour elle général ? Demanda Scientist.

\- Non la meilleur question c'est comment es tu au courant pour Atlantis ?

Zéro sourit, un sourire que Frost connaissait très bien.

\- Pour quoi me demande tu pas aussi sur quoi j'enquêtais plutôt ?

\- D'accord grand-père. Sur quoi enquêtais tu ?

\- Sur la mission Oméga et sur la mort de ton père qui sont lié.

\- Papa est mort dans un accident de voiture. Répondit Frost.

\- Non c'était un meurtre.

\- _Quoi ?!_

\- Je t'expliquerais tout cela avec toi personnellement.

\- Et comment feras tu cela ?

\- En montant à bord de la ruche quel question.

\- _Pardon ?!_ Grand-père tu n'est pas sérieux ? Atlantis...

\- N'interviendra pas ! Cette affaire ne concerne que moi et ton commando.

\- Tu compte vraiment venir ici ? Malgré les risques ?

\- Bien sur ma petite fille.

\- Heu je ne voudrais pas pourrir l'ambiance. Intervient Doc gêner. Seulement vous avez conscience que vous aller monté à bord d'une ruche remplit de wraiths, des alien qui se nourrissent de votre force vital...

\- Hayley c'est bien cela . Intervient à son tour Zéro.

\- O..oui mon générale.

\- Alors que tu ne portais des couches que dis-je alors que tu n'étais même pas encore créer, j'affrontais déjà l'Enfer sur les champs de batailles. Alors excuse moi mais des aliens qui se nourrissent de force vital ne fais pas peur petite. Envoyez vos coordonnées à Atlantis et Faustine je te conseil de te préparer à mon arriver.

Puis la communication se coupa. Tous le monde sur le pont n'osait rien dire de cet étrange échange. Scientist s'approcha alors de Frost pour lui parler.

\- Frost ? Es ce que sa va ?

\- Oui enfin je crois.

Elle se tourna alors vers Todd qui était resté impassible durant l'échange. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander seulement devait il accepter ? Après tout, c'était un humain insignifiant pour lui. Pourtant cela avait pique sa curiosité qu'un humain n'ait pas peur de lui et de sa race voir même qu'il se porte volontaire pour monter à bord de la ruche. Oui il avait prit sa décision. Se tournant vers un officier il lui fit signe pour envoyer les coordonner d'un lieu de rendez vous. Frost qui avait vu l'échange ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepter ? Vous ne devez rien à mon grand-père ?

\- Certes mais j'avoue que votre grand-père à piquer ma curiosité. Rare son les humains n'ayant pas peur de nous. Je dois avouez qu'il m'intrigue.

\- Waouh ! Eh bien vous ne serez pas surpris seulement lorsqu'il arrivera prévoyez un escadron de drones.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lorsqu'il a dit « je te conseil de te préparer à mon arriver. » il voulait dire qu'il ne sera pas seul. Ah mon avis Sheppard sera là avec son équipe pour surveiller à cet échange.

 _Sur Atlantis..._

Une fois la communication terminé, Zéro se tourna vers l'assembler qui le regarda comme si il était fou. D'ailleurs Woolsey ne s'en priva pas.

\- Auriez vous perdu l'esprit général ? Vous rendre sur cette ruche, c'est de la folie pure et simple. Jamais je n'autoriserais ceci.

\- Monsieur Woolsey si vous avez tellement peur pour ma sécurité, envoyez Sheppard et son équipe m'accompagner. De toute façon je ne renoncerais pas à y aller.

\- Vous...

\- Monsieur Woolsey. Intervint Sheppard. Le général ne renoncera pas vous le voyez bien donc accorder nous l'autorisation de l'accompagner. Ainsi nous en serons plus sur cette histoire vous voulez bien ?

Woolsey foudroya Zéro avant de reporter son attention sur Sheppard. Secouant la tête il donna son feu vert. De plus un technicien les interpella pour leur signaler qu'ils avaient reçu les coordonnes d'un lieu de rendez vous.

\- Très bien allons nous préparer. Annonça Sheppard. Départ dans 20 minutes.

Bien sur personnes ne vit le sourire canaille qu'arborait le général Zéro. S'il y avait une chose dont il fallait se méfier c'était qu'il était très imprévisible, ses ennemis l'avaient appris à leur dépens.

 _20 minutes plus tard..._

Sheppard et son équipe ainsi que le général Zéro étaient tous un bord d'un jumper qui se rendait aux coordonnées envoyez par Todd. Ils virent tous la ruche en visuel, des coordonnées d'arrimage leur fut envoyez. Une fois le jumper posé dans la baie des darts, Rodney ne put demander.

\- Et maintenant ?

TOC TOC

\- Il faudrait peut être ouvrir ? Suggéra le général.

\- Très bien. Vous général vous rester un arrière.

Zéro leva les yeux aux ciels avant de laisser passer Sheppard et le reste de l'équipe. Appuyant sur un bouton pour baisser la rampe, tous virent un escadron de drones pointant leur armes sur eux.

\- Je le savait que c'était un piège ! Ronchonna Sheppard.

\- Pas tous à fait colonel. Enchaîna Zéro.

D'une simple pression sur le cou de Ronon, celui-ci lâcha son arme qui fut récupérer par Zéro. Il tira sur le satédien pour le paralyser. Les autres se retournèrent vivement pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'es ce que...Commença Sheppard.

Zéro le paralysa avec l'arme de Ronon ainsi que tous les autres. Les drones n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce. Au bout de 5 minutes, Zéro vit apparaître le commando ainsi que Todd. Si Frost n'était pas étonner, Doc, Techno et Wolf furent surpris.

\- Il les a assommer en à peine 5 minutes. Annonça Doc.

\- C'est mon grand-père ! Déclara Frsot.

\- J'ai pas perdu la main. C'est rassurant. Bon si nous allions discuter calmement ah non attendait.

Il ramassa toutes les armes pour les jeter au fond du jumper.

\- Je crois qu'un petit séjour en cellule leur ferais un plus grand bien. Commandant pouvez vous en charger ? Oh et dite à vos drones de ne pas hésiter à les paralyser de nouveau s'ils se réveilles.

Todd fit signe aux drones d'amener l'équipe d'Atlantis en cellule. Zéro observa tout cela avec satisfaction, en sortant du jumper, il se dirigea vers Todd.

\- Maintenant nous pouvons discuter commandant. Mais dernière chose, votre second dois assister à cet entretien.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Todd.

\- Disons que je voudrais voir le wraith qui partage le lit de ma petite fille.

Frost devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine devant l'audace de son grand-père de parler à Todd de cette manière. Depuis que son ex petit ami l'avait tromper même après avoir appris sa stérilité, son grand-père était devenu très protecteur lorsqu'elle rencontrait un garçon. Mais là c'était très gênant surtout que comment il avait pu deviner que c'était avec le second qu'elle partageais ses nuits et pas avec Todd. Se tournant vers sa petit fille, Zéro la foudroya du regard.

\- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me cacher cela Faustine ?

\- Heu...non mais comment as tu su que c'était le second et pas le commandant ?

\- Les autres et toi porter son étoile sur le côté du cou alors que mon arrière petite fille le porte au même endroit que lui.

\- Cela ne prouve rien ! Riposta Frost.

\- C'est vrai sauf les regard protecteurs qu'il lui portent.

Todd braqua son regard alien vers Zéro mais celui-ci ne broncha pas.

\- Quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne remarquerais rien ? J'avais ce même regard avec feu ma femme. Alors je vous en prit pas de ça avec moi. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela allons y.

Todd hocha la tête puis mena la marche suivit de Zéro. Avant de les suivre Doc glissa à son commandante.

\- Il est quand même flippant votre grand-père.

\- Je sais.

Rejoignant Todd et Zéro, tous le monde arriva dans une salle afin de s'asseoir autour. Zéro s'assit en bout de table, Frost à sa gauche suivit de Scientist. A sa droite se tenait Techno, Doc et Wolf. En face de lui se trouvait Todd. Kenny arriva ensuite et se positionna à la droite de son commandant. Une fois que tous le monde fut là, le général se présenta pour Todd et Kenny.

\- Bon déjà pour commencer, je suis le général Celsius Zéro, le grand-père de Faustine alias Frost. Si j'ai solliciter l'aide d'Atlantis pour la retrouver et vous contacter commandant, c'est parce que je menais des enquêtes sur la mort de son père, mon fils et sur la mission Oméga. Le père de Faustine, Swen est mort dans un accident de voiture, accident qui maquillait un meurtre. Swen avait été assassiner.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Demanda Faustine.

\- Tu étais trop jeune et ensuite c'est parce que je soupçonnait quelqu'un mais je n'avais pas de preuves.

\- Qui ?

\- Ta mère, Zilla.

\- Quoi ? Non c'est impossible. Je sais qu'il ne s'entendait plus mais de là à...De plus en quoi le meurtre de mon père est lié à notre mission ?

\- Faustine, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Ton père savait qu'elle avait une aventure, il allait demander le divorce. Seulement mon fils avait découvert quelque chose dans lequel elle trempait une chose d'assez horrible. Cette nuit là il m'a fait jurer et signer des papiers pour avoir ta garde exclusive en cas de mort suspecte. Quand au lien avec la mission Oméga, ne t'ai tu jamais demander pourquoi les secours ne sont jamais venu ? Pourquoi lorsque tu as débarqués dans les locaux de l'armée comme une furie pour donner ta démission et leur dire leur quatre vérité sont ils devenus blanc comme un linge ? Te regardant comme si tu étais un fantôme ?

\- Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire ? Riposta Frost.

\- Et je te disais qu'on les avait convaincu que vous étiez mort toi et tes hommes. Si bien que personne ne sais poser de questions jusqu'à ce que tu débarque.

Frost se remémora la stupeur de ses supérieurs lorsqu'elle avait débouler dans le bureau couverte de bandage, de crasse et de sang sécher. Elle leur avait hurler dessus mettant sans dessus dessous les bureau, les injuriant comme jamais avant de démissionner face à cette trahison. Clignant des eux elle annonça d'une voix dure.

\- Qui !

Zéro ne répondit pas se contentant de sortir de sa poche une photographie qu'il lança sur la table. La réceptionnant Frost la prit avant de se figer sur place. Scientist regarda la photo avant de marmonner :

\- C'est impossible...

\- Grand-père es tu sur de toi ?

\- Pour qui me prend tu ?

\- Impossible c'est impossible ! Annonça Frost en lançant la photo sur la table. Shut est mort durant la mission Oméga.

\- En es tu sur Faustine ?

Frost allait répliquer mais s'abstient. Elle eut des flash back de la mission, elle se souvenait qu'il avait un moment disparut de son champ de vision.

\- Non à un moment donné nous avons été séparer.

\- Moi je l'ai vu. Intervient Scientist. Seulement, un bombe à exploser puis plus rien. Une fois regrouper nous avons supposer qu'il était mort.

\- Eh bien Shut alias Max Derling à survécut. C'est lui qui à convainque tes supérieur que tu étais morte. Les autres et toi, Faustine.

Frost tapa du poing sur la table avant de se lever brutalement renversant son siège. Faisant les cent pas pour se calmer, Frost se tourna vers son grand-père pour lui dire :

\- Pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi il fait cela ? _Pourquoi !_

\- A cause de ceci.

Zéro mit une autre photo sur la table, celle-ci montrait Shut avec une femme : la mère de Frost. Prenant la photo, Frost l'observa avant de la lâcher pour cogner sont le mur organique avec assez de force pour y laisser une marque.

\- _La garce !_ Elle à tromper papa avec ce traître ! _Ce sale fils de pute !_

\- Calme toi ! Ordonna Zéro.

\- Me calmer alors qu'elle..Rhaaa.

\- _Faustine assez ! Assied toi ! Tout de suite !_

Obéissant malgré sa rage, Frost se remit sur sa chaise. Zéro poussa un soupir avant de révéler autre chose.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Crois moi mais il y a plus grave que cela.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire ! Railla Frost.

Zéro se tourna alors vers Wolf qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sache que je suis au courant pour ta...venue au monde et ce qu'a fait ma petite fille pour te sauver. Crois moi je suis désoler.

\- Heu merci mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Wolf.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait pour ta mère. S'expliqua Zéro.

\- Comment es tu au courant ? Intervint Frost. Non comment es tu au courant pour Atlantis.

\- Dès que tu es devenu mercenaire, j'ai contacter un de tes hommes pour garder un œil sur toi.

\- Qui ? Demanda Frost.

\- Kira. Elle me servait de contact pour savoir comment tu allais et me racontais tout au sujet d'Atlantis. Crois moi je fut un choc quand j'ai appris sa mort. Pour le reste, j'ai quelque contact en sein du SGC.

\- Kira travaillais pour toi ? Comment..Commença Frost.

\- Tu devrais me remercier aussi. C'est grâce à moi que tu avais les bon tuyaux pour tes missions. Répliqua Zéro.

\- Les bon tuyaux ? S'étonna Frost. Attend un peu, tu étais le contact de Kira. Frozen c'était toi ?

\- Enfin elle vient de percuter ! Oui c'est moi qui refilait des informations pour tes missions. Mais passons.

\- Minutes, je viens d'apprendre que m'espionnait via Kira mais qu'en plus tu me rencardais pour mes missions ? Vociféra Frost. Tu crois pas que...

\- Faustine ! Crois moi il y a plus important que cela. Ce que j'ai découvert concerne Bonnie alias Wolf.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! S'étonna la recrue.

\- Oui. Je sais que toutes les personnes lié au projet super soldats sont mort ou emprisonner. Enfin pas toutes. Il en reste deux.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Annonça Wolf. Ils ont tous payer

\- Je crains fort que non. C'est deux là ont réussit à passer entre les mailles du filet. S'excusa Zéro.

\- Qui es ce ? Demanda Wolf.

\- C'est Shut et Zilla.

\- _Quoi ?!_

Là Frost fut scié, sa mère faisait parti du projet où Wolf avait vu le jour. Là elle restait sans voix, c'était juste un putain de cauchemar.

\- Putain c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Doc.

\- * Les traîtres* ! S'exprima Scientist.

Todd qui avait jusque là assiste à l'échange devait alors intervenir.

\- Général vous êtes venus sur la ruche pour voir votre petite fille et faire ces révélations mais quel votre véritable but ?

\- Mon but commandant ? Vous demander votre permission de vous emprunter le commando des Loups.

\- _Hein ?!_ S'étonnèrent les jeunes femmes.

\- Oui. Je voudrais vous ramener sur Terre. Que diriez vous de faire capoter un mariage mesdames?

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? Que de révélation dit donc. Pauvre Frost qui apprend des choses horribles sur sa mère. Dans le prochain chapitre, notre commando retournera sur Terre pour comme l'a dit Zéro « faire capoter un mariage ». Durant ce voyage, sur Terre, le commando se souviendra des moments qu'ils ont eu avant de prendre une grande décision.**

 **Je tiens aussi à dire car j'ai eu des remarque. J'ai re-poster le chapitre 15 car je me rendu compte que le site m'avait supprimer une phrase.**

 **Voilà je vous à la prochaine.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf.**


	18. Chapter 18

_N/A : Bonjour à tous voici le chapitre 17. D'autres révélations vont tomber notamment sur Zéro._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

 _Gygyfr : Je sais cela fait beaucoup d'informations. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi._

 _Lamia22 : Contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre._

 _Ce chapitre est classé « M »_

Chapitre 17

 _\- Mon but commandant ? Vous demander votre permission de vous emprunter le commando des Loups._

 _\- Hein ?! S'étonnèrent les jeunes femmes._

 _\- Oui. Je voudrais vous ramener sur Terre. Que diriez vous de faire capoter un mariage mesdames ?_

Face à cette révélation, personnes n'osait plus parler. Tous le monde regardait Zéro d'une drôle de façon, notamment Frost. Son grand-père pouvait vous sortir une information qui avait le don de plomber l'ambiance ou comme maintenant, qui pouvait vous laisser sans voix. C'est seulement au bout de 5 minutes que quelqu'un reprit la parole et ce fut Doc bien sur.

\- Vous déconner j'espère général ?

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! Ajouta Wolf.

\- Dite moi que c'est une putain de blague ! Explosa Techno.

\- Sachez jeunes filles que je ne plaisante jamais. Surtout sur des sujets sérieux. Exposa Zéro avec un calme olympien.

Frost sortit de sa stupeur. C'était vrai, son grand-père ne plaisantait jamais sur des sujets sérieux. Et là c'était sérieux ! Elle repensa à tout ce qu'il avait dit au cour de la réunion, jamais elle n'avait penser que sa mère, _sa propre mère_ , était lier au projet « super soldats ». Mais surtout Frost ne pouvait pardonner à Shut de les avoir abandonner lors de cette mission. Pire, faire croire qu'elles étaient morte ? Il devait payer !

Durant cet échange, Todd et Kenny restait silencieux. Todd observait surtout le général, pour un humain, il avait une certaine autorité notamment sur Frost. Il l'intriguais beaucoup, en fait le wraith se demandait comment il pourrait rallier ce général à sa cause pour contrôler un peu mieux le commando. Seulement, Todd sentit qu'il y aurait un problème. Bien que personne ne l'ait remarquer, pas même sa petite-fille, lui avait remarquer que le général semblait un peu plus fatigué, qu'il était un peu plus maigre qu'un humain normal. En plus, bien que son second et lui soient âgé de plusieurs millier d'années, ce général n'avait pas peur d'eux, voir il se moquait sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient le vider de ses forces vitales. Lorsque Doc le lui avait fait remarquer, Zéro avait répliquer qu'il avait vu l'Enfer sur les champs de batailles. Todd avait alors remarquer son regard, un regard qui prouvait qu'il avait vu beaucoup de chose, avait vu le sang couler, vu la Mort de très près. Todd pense que c'est cela qui fait que le général n'ai pas peur de lui ou alors c'est parce que celui-ci était malade et n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Kenny lui ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il avait été surpris lorsque son commandant l'avait mandaté pour assister avec lui à une réunion. Le wraith ne s'attendait pas à trouver tous le commando ainsi qu'un invité qui l'avait fixé assez curieusement. Ce n'était que lorsque celui-ci c'était présenter que Kenny voulait faire valoir le fait qu'il était un gradé et supérieur à cet humain. Comme il l'avait pu le remarquer chez Frost, elle avait un certains caractère. Caractère qui lui venait de cet homme. Il comprit alors que ce général était très protecteur envers sa petite-fille.

Zéro débattait avec Wolf, Techno et Doc mais Frost ne les entendait pas. Scientist remarqua l'attitude de son commandant. Elle remarqua qu'elle était crispée, son œil droit était fermé. Scientist vit aussi que ses mains était si serrer que ses jointures devinrent blanche. Frost revit des souvenir de cette mission.

 _Flash Back_

 _Frost et ses hommes étaient encerclés par des tireurs, elle venait d'en perdre 3 : Shira, Hood et Red. Voyant Sniper et Pilote elle leur aboya :_

 _\- Sniper ! Pilote ! Essayer de contacter la base. Il faut sortir de ce putain de guêpier !_

 _Soudain des tirs se firent entendre, Frost ordonna à tous le monde de se mettre à terre. Prenant son arme, elle tira pour toucher plusieurs tireurs ennemies. Puis quelqu'un hurla :_

 _\- BAZUKA !_

 _Un tir de bazuka vient les frôler faisant un énorme cratère. Frost fut projeter au sol avec une telle force que cela lui coupa momentanément la respiration. De la terre lui recouvrit le dos, puisant dans ses forces elle se hissa sur ses bras. Regardant autour d'elle, pour voir où était ses hommes, Frost vit un corps devant elle : celui d' I-No._

 _I-no avait reçu un éclat qui lui était rentré dans la hanche, lui faisant perdre beaucoup de sang. Frost vit qu'elle luttait pour rester en vie, s'approchant d'elle, Frost retira vite le morceau avant de comprimer la plaie. I-no avait hurler lorsque sa commandante avait enlevé l'éclat. Seulement ayant déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, I-No sentait qu'elle n'allait pas survivre. Frost le sentait aussi mais elle ne voulais pas perdre un autre de ses hommes. Voyant qu' I-No avait vraiment du mal à respirer, Frost comprima plus la plaie et lui hurla :_

 _\- Reste avec moi I-No ! Ne meure pas, tu m'entend ? Ne meure pas !_

 _\- Je...je..._

 _\- Arrête de parler ! Reste avec moi ! I-No ?_

 _Mais I-No ne respirais plus. En fait la vie venait de la quitter. Réalisant cela, Frost relâchant la plaie se mit à pleurer. Serrant ses poings couvert de sang, Frost tapa dans le sol couvert de boue et du sang de son soldat perdu. Relevant la tête, elle hurla :_

 _\- I-NOOOOOO !_

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Après la mort d' I-No, Frost était devenu une machine de guerre, peu importait qu'elle reçoive une balle , tout ce qui comptais c'était qu'elle voulais venger la mort de ses hommes perdus. Ce n'était qu'au bout de 4 heures que tous les ennemies étaient morts A la fin il ne restait que Tira, Amy, Pilote, Sniper, Scientist, Kira et elle. Du sang la recouvrait des pieds à la tête, elle avait des blessures par balles sur la jambe, l'épaule droite ainsi que des égratignures. Malgré ses blessures, Frost se tenais debout, le visage déformer par la rage et défigurer par les larmes versés pour ses hommes perdus.

Elle serrais toujours ses mains tel point qu'elle aurait pu se les briser. Frost continua quand elle sentit de son esprit quelqu'un qui tenta de l'apaiser. Desserrant les poings et relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard du second. Hochant la tête, elle reporta son regard sur son grand-père qui avait suivi l'échange.

\- Quand partons nous ? Demanda Frost

\- Je voudrais que vous soyez sur Atlantis dans trois jours. Le mariage aura lieu dans trois semaines une fois que l'on sera sur Terre. Précisa Zéro.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous laisseront aller sur Terre ?

\- Je sais me montrer persuasif ma chère petite fille. D'ailleurs pourrais tu nous laisser toi et tes hommes, j'ai à parler avec le commandant.

\- Tu prend un énorme risque grand-père. Le prévint Frost.

\- C'est plutôt le second qui devrait s'en faire. Précisa Zéro.

\- Grand-père...Commença Frost.

\- Laisse les adultes parler Faustine. Aller faire vos valises.

Frost en fut estomaquer, « laisse les adultes parler » ? Son grand-père était sérieux quand il disait cela ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il est dit cela.

\- Heu général...Intervint Doc.

\- Aller préparer vos affaires. Répéta Zéro.

Le ton qu'il employa ne laissa guère la place à la rébellion. Frost se leva la première pour faire signe aux autres de la suivre. Une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce, Techno brisa le silence.

\- Votre grand-père est...spéciale commandante.

\- Il me parle comme si j'étais encore une enfant. Vociféra Frost. Rhaa des fois il m'énerve !

\- Qu'es ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Scientist.

\- On fait comme il a dit. On va préparer nos affaires.

Frost partit vers les quartiers du second faisant de grand pas laissant pantois les autres avant qu'elles ne se séparent. Wolf eut un alors un regard vers la porte et eut pitié pour le second avant de partir vers les quartiers de Todd.

Une fois les jeunes femmes partis, Todd regarda le général. Croisant le regard du wraith celui-ci répliqua.

\- Oui commandant ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment un humain vraiment très étrange. Beaucoup d'entre vous aurez eu peur face à un membre de mon espèce. Mais vous non, je dois dire que je suis assez impressionner.

\- Comme je l'ai dit plutôt, Todd, j'ai vu l'Enfer de mes propres yeux. Rien ne fait plus peur.

\- Vous devriez montrer un peu plus de respect humain à mon commandant. Intervint le second.

\- Restez en dehors de cela vous ! Vous êtes certes intime avec ma petite-fille mais sachez une chose second, j'ai un grade plus haut que vous. Sur Terre, le général équivaut au grade de commandant. Alors bouclez là !

Le second se leva en grognant prêt à attaquer devant l'affront que faisait cet humain. En voyant le second se lever, Zéro n'avait même pas broncher. C'était comme si il acceptait que la Mort vienne le chercher, c'est ce que Todd remarqua avant de d'ordonner :

\- Il suffit second !

\- Mais commandant...

\- J'ai dit il suffit ! Rasseyez vous second.

Une fois Kenny sur sa chaise, Todd parla d'une calme mais calculer.

\- Second, un homme qui sent que la Mort venir n'a peur de rien.

\- Commandant, cet humain se moque de nous. Il ne nous prend pas au sérieux.

\- Non, second. Il est juste malade et il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. N'es ce pas général ?

Todd vit alors l'œil unique du général s'agrandir très brièvement avant qu'il ne baisse la tête. La relevant, il toisa Todd avec un petit sourire.

\- J'aurais du me douter que auriez pu deviner. C'est grâce à vos fentes sensorielle je suppose.

\- Çà et le fait que vous êtes maigre malgré votre âge.

\- Je vois. En effet commandant, je suis malade très malade. C'est une maladie que j'ai réussit à repousser mais qui est revenu en force cette fois. Les médecins m'ont conseiller de faire des traitements mais j'ai refuser. Ces traitements sont lourds, en plus j'aurais gagner quoi ? une année de plus ? Non, j'ai fait mon temps, la jeunesse doit reprendre le flambeau. Seulement je voulais régler certaines affaires avant de mourir. Je vous demanderais qu'une seule chose commandant, ne leur dite rien et vous aussi second.

\- Vous avez ma parole. Vous savez aussi que nous pourrions vous guérir. Vous pourriez vivre plusieurs années encore.

Zéro regarda le commandant wraith avant de rire. Oh oui il était au courant du don de la Vie grâce à Kira mais il savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette proposition.

\- Ah commandant, je pensais que Kira exagérait sur le fait que vous étiez un fin manipulateur. Seulement je me rend compte que cela n'était pas exagérer. Vous êtes prêt à tout pour avoir les meilleurs atouts afin d'être le meilleur parmi les vôtres. Je sais que vous pourriez me guérir mais je dois refuser votre proposition.

\- Vous refusez ? S'étonna le commandant.

\- J'ai vécut assez longtemps commandant. Ma femme est morte voilà maintenant 5 ans, j'ai vu la mort et la misère de trop près. En tant qu'humain, je suis sur Terre depuis trop longtemps, il est temps pour moi de rejoindre ma femme et mon fils.

\- Que faites vous de votre petite-fille ? Demanda le second malgré l'avertissement de Zéro.

\- Faustine peut se débrouiller toute seule. Elle c'est trouver d'autre compagnon d'armes, une fille adoptive un foyer où elle n'est pas traiter en paria. La preuve, elle est devenu à moitié wraith. De plus elle c'est trouvé un compagnon.

Zéro jeta un regard noir au second pour dire qu'il n'appréciait pas son rapprochement avec sa petite-fille. Puis il regarda de nouveau Todd.

\- Si vous m'avez fait cette proposition commandant c'est que vous voulez que je rejoigne votre alliance. L'ennuie c'est que je ne supporte pas que l'on me donne des ordres. Mon parcours en est la preuve, je préférais sauver mes hommes lorsque c'était impossible et je désobéissais souvent malgré les réussites des missions. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet principale qui es : me laisseriez vous emprunter le commando oui ou non ? Sachant que comme je l'ai dit, Atlantis n'a pas son mot à dire. Sachez que moi aussi je ne les portent pas dans mon cœur.

Todd commença à réfléchir à cette proposition. Sa première réponse était de refuser puisque le général ne voulais pas rester en vie. Mais le fait qu'Atlantis ne soit pas impliquer était bénéfique pour lui seulement il perdrait pendant quelques semaines le commando. Soit disant passant, il n'avait aucune missions à leur proposer, de plus Wolf c'était calmer depuis qu'elle avait rejoint son lit. En plus cette mission pourrait faire en sorte de calmer les démons du commando. Même si cela lui coûtait, il devait accepter. Après cette mission le commando serait plus docile.

\- J'accepte votre proposition général. Je vous laisse le commando pour faire votre mission. Bien sur après elles devront revenir.

\- Bien sur commandant. Il n'aurait pu être autrement, elles ont trouvé leur foyer, la Terre n'est plus leur maison. Il se peut que nous passions par la Floride afin qu'elles puissent prendre quelques affaires avant de revenir. Leur maison était là-bas, elles voudront faire leur deuil avant de revenir.

\- Bien. Je suppose que Sheppard doit être réveiller maintenant. Mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre général.

\- Certes mais j'aimerais discuter seul à seul avec votre second. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une juste une conversation entre le petit copain et le grand-père. Je vous rejoindrais après commandant.

Todd hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce laissant le général et Kenny seul à seul.

\- Bien. Commença le général en regardant le second. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemin, tu couches avec ma petite-fille, je suis son grand-père donc je m'inquiète pour elle. Surtout après que son dernier petit-ami l'ai tromper avec une garce de service parce qu'elle était souvent absente du à son travail. Donc j'espère que tu répondras très franchement, peut importe que tu sois âgé de centaines d'années, que tu pourrais me tuer d'un claquement de doigts, je m'en contre-fiche. C'est clair ?

\- Très clair humain. Grogna le second à la limite de l'indignation.

\- Super. Alors qu'es Faustine pour toi ?

\- _Pardon ?!_

\- Es ce que tu la considère comme une simple distraction ? Une future adoratrice ? Où que tu respecte son statu de commandante ? Après tout tu es un wratihs, les sentiments humains sont une faiblesse pour vous.

Kenny ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant les mots adéquates afin que ce général ne puisse pas encore l'insulter. Cet humain avait raison sur un point : les sentiments humains étaient inconnues pour lui et ses frères. Seulement lorsqu'il avait vu Frost, il avait remarquer qu'elle avait une grande force et elle était loyal. Voyant que le second ne répondit pas, Zéro décida de faire monter la pression afin qu'il crache le morceau.

\- J'ai pas toute la journée fiston ! Je veux une réponse claire et nette ! Ma petite-fille est quoi pour toi ? Un jouet qui une fois que tu te seras lassé, tu la jetteras comme une vielle chaussettes afin qu'un autre de tes frères la mette dans son lit...

Zéro ne put continuer sa phrase que le second se leva de toute sa hauteur en grognant. Serrant les poings pour ne pas faire un geste qui pourrait regretter et que Faustine ainsi que son commandant pourrait le lui reprocher.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un humain vraiment exécrable ! Qu' es ce que cela peut vous faire la façon je la traite ? Si je traite comme adoratrice cela ne vous regarde pas après tout vous êtes un humain et qui plus est mourant. Alors que moi je suis un wraith, âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années. D'ailleurs je me demande ce que vous feriez si je traitais votre petite-fille comme les adoratrice qui sont venus dans mon lit ? Vous auriez voulu me combattre ? Je vous le dit tout de suite, vous n'auriez jamais eu le dessus humain.

Se retournant, il croisa les bras derrière son dos attendant une autre réplique cinglante de cet humain. Au lieu de quoi il entendit un soupir.

\- Certes je suis un humain, qui plus est malade. Contre un wraith je n'aurais aucune chance certes mais pas sans me battre. Seulement tu ne feras pas avaler ta petite tirade, surtout si la fille en question est Faustine. Non, elle t'a plutôt impressionner n'es ce pas wraith ?

Courbant la tête, le second poussa une sorte de soupir avant de parler continuant à tourner le dos à Zéro.

\- Dès la première fois que je l'ai vu lorsque mon commandant et moi somme venu la chercher elle et les autres j'ai su qu'elle était différente. Elle dégageait une sorte d'aura comme mon commandant. Ce qui ma le plus impressionner c'est les cicatrices. Lorsqu'elle a initié la chassepour nous montrer ses talents ainsi que ceux des autres, j'ai été assez impressionner par ces marques de souffrances. Quand je dis toutes ses cicatrices, c'est « toutes ». Elle ne laisse pas tomber mettant sa vie en retrait par rapport aux autres. C'est une survivante, une dur à cuire, je dois lui reconnaître au moins cela. Jamais elle ne pourras être une adoratrice, elle ne pliera jamais l'échine. Elle préférera se battre et mourir au combat plutôt que de vivre cette vie.

Le général avait entendu avec patience la tirade du second. Ce qui l'avait interpeller c'est le fait qu'il avait dit « toutes » les cicatrices. Faustine lui avait dit pour son problème de donner la vie ?

\- Quand tu dit « toutes » ? C'est que tu es au courant pour sa stérilité ?

Le second ne répondit pas, ce qui voulait dire oui pour Zéro.

\- Je vois. Elle te fais suffisamment confiance pour t'avoir révéler ce lourd secret. Cette information en est la preuve. Peut être n'es tu pas l'être froid que tu prétend être en disant que les sentiments humains. En tous cas...

Zéro sourit puis se leva afin de se poster derrière le second qui attendait la prochaine réplique cinglante. Au lieu de quoi il reçu une tape sur l'épaule de la part du général qui le laissa pantois. Le second ne s'attendait pas à cela, en fait il avait un peu du mal avec les gestes familiers des humains. Ce retournant, il regarda le général.

\- C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Je savais que tu ne considérais pas ma petite-fille comme cela. Tu n'es pas l'autre imbécile mais sache que si tu la fait souffrir, je n'hésiterais pas à revenir de l'au-delà pour venir te hanter. Si Faustine ne t'a pas tuer avant. Elle est très rancunière et n'oublie jamais.

Sur cette dernière parole, Zéro dépassa le second pour sortir avant d'entendre :

\- Qu'es-t-il arriver à celui qui l'a fait souffrir ?

\- Hum ? Oh tu veux dire Ben ? Lorsque j'ai appris l'affaire j'ai voulu lu dire deux mots mais Faustine c'était déjà occuper de lui.

\- Elle l'a tuer ?

\- Non. Elle l'a mit à genoux et la envoyer à l'hôpital pendant 3 jours. Si j'étais toi je ferais attention, tu pourrais te retrouver à l'infirmerie un de ses jours. Ma petite-fille ne t'a pas tout montrer. Se fut un plaisirs de discuter.

\- Je voulais parler de celui qui la rendu stérile en fait ?

Zéro laissa quelques minutes passées avant de répondre. Cela lui rappela de mauvais souvenir lorsque Faustine l'avait appeler pour lui annoncer ce terrible secret.

 _Flash Back_

 _Le téléphone sonna laissant Zéro perplexe qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure ?_

 _\- Allô ?_

 _\- Grand-père..._

 _\- Faustine tout va bien ? Ta voix tremble._

 _\- Non. Avec Ben on c'est séparer. Ce salaud me trompais avec une garce, il m'a reprocher de n'être jamais là. De ne pas lui donner d'enfant alors que..._

 _\- Oh le salaud ! Mais qu'allais tu dire ma chérie ?_

 _SILENCE_

 _\- Faustine ?_

 _\- Je suis stérile grand-père ! Lâcha Faustine._

 _\- Quoi ?! Que veux tu dire ?_

 _\- Tu te souviens de mon opération quand j'étais jeune ? Ce connard de chirurgien ma sectionner les ovaires !_

 _Alors Zéro n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa petite-fille était stérile à cause d'une erreur médicale ? Il serra le combiner au point que ses jointures devinrent blanche. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : vengeance !_

 _\- Reviens à la maison._

 _Après cela, il avait retrouver le chirurgien et il lui avait casser la gueule. Il était aller voir ensuite le chef de service afin de lui montrer les conclusions du médecin de sa petite-petite, le chef de service avait alors été choqué. Tous ce que Zéro savait après c'était qu'il avait été indemnisé et que ce connard était radié. Seulement, la vie de Faustine avait changer à jamais tout cela à cause d'une erreur médicale._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

\- Il à eut son compte. Répondit seulement Zéro.

Puis il sortit de la pièce laissant le second méditer sur ses paroles. Todd l'attendait patiemment puis tous les deux se mirent en marche vers les geôles. A mi-chemin, Zéro s'arrêta brusquement, une main sur le cœur l'autre sur le mur organique, sa respiration était saccadé. Le wraith s'arrêta attendant que l'humain reprenne son souffle. Il vit le général sortir de sa poche un flacon et en prendre une pilule. Peu de temps à près Zéro retrouva une respiration normale, carrant les épaules il rejoignit le wraith. Bien sur il ne dit rien mais le général savait qu'il se posait des questions.

\- Les crises sont de plus en plus fréquente. Sans ces pilules se serait pire, seulement je ne mourrait pas avant de finir cette mission.

Todd hocha la tête avant de reprendre la marche, à quelques pas des cellules, Zéro arrêta le wraith qui ne comprit pas le geste de l'humain.

\- Avant de voir notre ami Sheppard, j'ai quelques chose pour vous.

Zéro sortit deux clé USB, une noir et une rouge. Il tendit la noire à Todd qui observa l'objet avec curiosité, ne savant pas ce que c'était.

\- On appelle cela une clé USB. C'est un peu comme vos cristaux, cela sert à stocké des données selon leur capacité. Expliqua Zéro.

\- Je vois.

\- Les données que la clé USB noir contient sont les travaux du docteur Mckay. Pendant mon court séjours j'ai un peu fouiner, j'espère que cela pourra vous aider plus tard.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

\- Pour m'amuser et je voulais faire chier Atlantis. Donner la clé à Techno, elle pourra transférer les données sur un cristal.

\- Que contient l'autre clé ?

Zéro eut un sourire vraiment canaille qui pouvait faire froid dans le dos.

\- Les coordonnées d'Altantis ainsi que leur moyen de défense. Si Sheppard refuse ma demande, je vous donnerais cette clé devant lui. Faire chanter une personne est un de mes nombreux talents. Bien sur ma petite-fille m'a battu. Hélas ! Ah l'élève à dépasser le maître. Soupira Zéro en dépassant Todd.

 _Dans la cellule..._

1 heure ! Cela faisait 1 heure que Sheppard et son équipe patientait dans cette cellule depuis que Zéro les avait trahi. Au début le colonel pensait pouvoir s'échapper mais il y avait quatre drones, armes pointer sur eux, qui les surveillais. Ils devaient donc patienter jusqu'à ce que Todd veulent bien les libérer. Sheppard ronchonnais encore avant d'entendre des pas. Se rapprochant des barreaux, il put voir Todd qui se tenait en retrait et Zéro.

\- _Vous !_ Accusa Sheppard. Comment avez vous pu nous trahir?

\- Je ne vous ais pas trahis colonel. J'ai été clair depuis le début, cette histoire ne vous concerne pas ! Vous avez crut vraiment que j'allais vous laisser assister à cette petite réunion ? Vous êtes bien naïf. Enfin, maintenant l'affaire est réglée, le commandant me laisse emmener le commando sur Terre...

- _Pardon ?!_ Qu'es ce que vous dite ? Le commando revient sur Terre ? S'interposa Mckay.

\- Je ne vous ait pas sonner Mckay ! Sermonna Zéro. Oui, je ramène ma petite-fille et les autres sur Terre afin de régler une fois pour toute l'affaire « des super soldats ». Dans trois jours, elles viendront sur Atlantis afin que nous puissions revenir sur Terre. Une fois la mission terminer, elles reviendront sur la ruche de Todd avec moi inclus.

\- Et vous croyez vraiment que Woolsey acceptera ? Nargua Sheppard. Vous rêvez !

\- Soit il accepte, soit je donne cette clé à notre cher commandant ici présent. Au passage, cette clé contient vos coordonnées et vos moyens de défense. Expliqua Zéro en brandissant la clé.

\- Comment avez vous eu cela ? Explosa Sheppard.

\- A votre avis ? Alors votre décision Sheppard ?

Sheppard ne répondit pas laissant croire à Zéro qu'il refusait. Poussant un soupir, il se dirigea vers Todd faisant mine de mettre la clé USB dans la main de celui-ci.

\- Attendez ! C'est bon vous avez ma parole. Annonça Sheppard.

\- Bien, vous êtes très raisonnable Sheppard. Reconnut Zéro.

\- Vous êtes une terrible ordure. Vous le savez général ! Vociféra Sheppard.

\- Je vous interdit de me juger Sheppard. Toute ma vie j'ai fait passer la vie de mes hommes avant la mienne faisant rager mes supérieur. Là où nous allions, nous respections les traditions et la vie des habitants faisant en sorte de ne rien perturber. Perturber des traditions peut être mortel. Vous en savez quelque chose colonel.

Sheppard préféra ne pas répondre fasse à l'insinuation du général.

\- En venant sur Pégase, vous avez briser le cycle naturel qui régnait depuis des millénaires. Je devrais plutôt dire, sélection naturel. Lorsqu'il y a trop d'animaux, cela peut vite dégénérer c'est pour cela que les prédateurs régule la population.

\- Vous êtes horrible général. Intervient Teyla.

\- Non ma chère, je suis réaliste. Vous êtes arriver et avec votre sois disant esprit de « sauvons tous le monde », vous avez aggraver les choses Sheppard.

\- Ce sont des humains général. Annonça Sheppard.

\- Non, vous et moi, Sheppard sommes humains. Les Pégasiens sont des extraterrestre ayant formes humaines. Enfin bref, Todd va vous libérer et nous retournerons sur Atlantis. Ma petite-fille et les autres nous rejoindront dans trois jours. Tenter quoi que ce soit et la clé reviendra à Todd.

Sheppard hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit. Satisfait, Zéro rangea la clé laissant ensuite Todd prendre les choses en mains. Les drones baissèrent leurs armes, l'un d'eux ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Ronon fout de rage se précipita hors de la cellule pour se tenir devant le général qui ne cilla pas.

\- Ne refaite jamais cela. Comprit ?

\- Refaire quoi ? Vous paralyser avec votre arme c'est cela ? Vous avez survécut pendant sept ans face aux wraiths mais vous ne vous n'êtes pas méfier de moi, un vieux général. Grave erreur.

Ronon grogna avant de tourner les talons. Les drones escortèrent le petit groupe vers leur jumper, avant de monter, Zéro se tourna vers Todd.

\- A dans trois jours commandant.

Le jumper s'éloigna alors pour sortir de la ruche laissant Todd qui observait tout. Une fois le jumper partit, il décida de revenir dans ses quartiers pour voir une certaine petite louve. Seulement lorsqu'il arriva, il ne la vit pas. Entendant des bruits de conversations venant des anciens quartiers de la jeune femme, il décida de s'approcher furtivement afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Après la réunion, Wolf était aller dans les quartiers de Todd afin de « préparer ses affaires », pour reprendre les mots du général. Elle avait prit quelques affaires wraiths, des armes notamment des couteaux mais au final Wolf abandonna. Prenant une douche pour accuser le coup, Wolf n'arrivait pas à croire ce que le grand-père de Frost avait dit. Wolf pensait être débarrasser de ses vieux démons avec la mort de sa mère alors qu'il en restait deux encore qui devait payer ce qu'elle avait du subir, ce que Frost avait du subir. Après sa douche, ne portant qu'un t-shirt emprunter à Todd, elle était aller voir White qui était couché sur son ancien lit. Voyant sa maîtresse, la louve avait levé la tête.

\- « _**Wolf, sa va ?**_ »

\- Plus ou moins.

\- « _**Un problème avec Todd ?**_ »

\- Non, t'inquiète ce n'est pas cela. En fait c'est plus compliqué.

\- « _**Raconte**_ »

Wolf c'était alors assise sur le lit pour tout raconter à sa louve qui ne disait rien. A la fin, White parla.

\- « Je vois. Tu veux que je vienne aussi ? »

\- Non je voudrais que tu restes ici, sur la ruche. En fait j'ai une mission à te confier.

\- « _**Quelle mission ?**_ »

\- Celui de garder un œil sur un commandant, le temps de mon voyage sur Terre.

\- « _**Tu veux que je surveille Todd ?!**_ »

\- En effet.

\- « _**Il peut se débrouiller tout seul, tu sais. C'est le seul wraith à avoir vécut le plus longtemps**_ ».

\- Je sais. Soupira Wolf. C'est juste que je voudrais qu'il pense à moi.

Le regard dans le vide, Wolf repensa à sa nuit avec Todd, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire à White, c'est qu'elle avait peur. Peur que Todd se trouve quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle serait sur Terre. La louve devait sentir le désarroi de sa maîtresse car elle poussa son museau contre sa main. Souriante, Wolf caressa White entre les oreilles. White ronronna ce qui surprit la recrue.

\- Mais tu ronronne ma parole ?

\- « _**N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas un chat !**_ »

\- Je sais ma boule de poile.

Todd observa la recrue qui s'amusait avec sa louve avant de d'aller devant son poste de travail. Alors comme cela, elle voulait que White le surveille ? Lui un wraith qui plus est un commandant ? Ridicule ! La remplacer par une adoratrice pendant son séjour sur Terre ? Impensable pour lui ! Après avoir goûter à sa chair, il n'allait pas la remplacer de sitôt. D'autant qu'elle ne lui pas montrer tout. Certes c'était sa première fois avec un mâle mais il sentait qu'une fois bien en confiance, elle serait une vraie petite diablesse. Et il ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde.

Toujours concentré sur sa console, il n'entendit pas Wolf qui était adosser contre le mur organique et qui le regardait.

\- Vous savez commandant, c'est très impolie d'écouter les conversations des gens.

Todd réalisa qu'elle savait depuis le début qu'il l'observait. Cette jeune fille l'impressionnait beaucoup mais il devait quand même avoir une petite conversation avec elle.

\- La louve devrait aller avec vous et pas rester ici. Je n'ai pas besoins d'elle ici, toi si.

\- Je pourrais me passer de White. Et vous vous tromper commandant, elle vous sera utile. Elle pourra vous prévenir en cas de rébellion et...tu pourras penser à moi comme cela.

Wolf avait baisser la voix pour ses dernier mots ce qui fit tiquer le wraith qui abandonna sa console pour se diriger vers la jeune femme. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il lui basculer la tête en arrière afin qu'elle puisse le regarder. Caressant ses joues avec ses pouces, il devina aisément où elle voulait en venir.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais te remplacer quand tu seras sur Terre ma petite louve.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

S'arrachant à son étreinte pour se poster au loin, Wolf croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tournant le dos à Todd qui attendit la suite.

\- Si je veux que White reste ici, c'est aussi pour une autre raison. Je voudrais qu'il n'arrive rien à cette ruche qui est mon foyer maintenant. Je serais peiner d'apprendre que la ruche a été détruite par une faction ennemie parce que vous auriez fait des choix qui aurait pu être évité commandant. Ou par Atlantis.

Lorsque Wolf vouvoyais Todd c'était parce qu'elle était en colère et qu'elle voulais qu'il comprenne son point de vue. La rejoignant il l'entoura des ses bras puissants afin qu'elle repose contre son torse, sentant le cuir de l'uniforme, Wolf s'apaisa. Profitant du fait qu'elle commençait à se calmer, il fit remonter sa main gauche vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. Se rendant compte du geste du wraith, Wolf esquiva le geste avant de se retourner pour poser son index sur son torse.

\- Oh non ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme cela.

\- Et comment ? Fit innocemment le wraith.

\- En mettant en ébullition mes hormones. Et puis ne changeons pas de sujet je suis déjà assez perturber comme cela. Je suis...ha...j'ai peur voilà je l'ai dit.

Todd la vit lever les bras en l'air d'une façon comique avant de les baisser. Poussant un soupir, il lui prit la main avant de se diriger vers le lit. S'asseyant au bord, il la mit sur sa cuisse gauche, visiblement Wolf était assez gêner. On aurait dit une petite fille sur les genoux de son père. Todd remarqua alors qu'elle essayait de tirer sur les bords du t-shirt, lui remontant la tête avec deux doigts afin qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as peur pour moi ?

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse wraith. Je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre si l'équipage et toi vous disparaissiez.

\- Tu t'inquiète donc pour moi. Je crois que le terme humain est « mignon »

Le wratih récolta alors un coup de poing contre l'épaule même si il ne le sentit pas. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres ce qui irrita encore plus Wolf qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Lui jetant un regard noir, elle bougonna :

\- Je te hais.

Au lieux de répondre à la pique, le wraith lui prit la nuque afin de l'embrasser. Elle fut d'abord réticente avant de céder, il faut dire qu'il embrassait comme un dieu. Ouvrant la bouche, elle le laissa lui caresser la langue ce qui lui fit pousser un soupir de contentement qui ravit le commandant. Seulement il n'en resta pas là, mettant la main sous le t-shirt, il malaxa son sein droit. S'accrochant au cou du wraith, Wolf se rapprocha de lui afin de mieux apprécier ses caresses. Profitant du moment, elle se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes, Todd sut alors pourquoi Wolf tirait sur les bords du t-shirt. Elle était nu en dessous, ce qui ravit le wraith qui délaissant son sein et son cou pour empoigner les bords du t-shirt afin d'exposer la chair tendre de son postérieur. Posant ses mains dessus, il les malaxa tout en rapprochant la jeune fille de lui. Wolf fut surprise lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur son postérieur et qu'il la rapprocha de lui.

Elle sentit qu'il était excité ce qui la ravit au plus au point. L'embrassant toujours, elle se tortilla sur son entrejambe pour l'excité encore plus. Todd poussa un grognement de pure extase. Rompant le baiser, il regarda la jeune fille qui lui fit une moue de reproche.

\- Tu joue à un jeu dangereux petite louve.

\- Vraiment ? Je m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Grognant, il la rapprocha encore plus contre son torse lui faisant sentir son impressionnante érection. Wolf gloussa avant que Todd ne déchire le haut du t-shirt afin d'exposer le côté gauche du cou de Wolf. Plongeant la tête, il lui mordit très fort perçant la peau de ses dents de requins afin de laisser une marque. Sentant le sang inonder sa bouche, il le but comme si c'était un doux nectar avant de lécher la marque qui cicatrisait. Wolf haletait face à cela, ne disant rien, elle eut un regard malicieux vers le wraith ce qui intrigua celui-ci.

Se relevant des genoux du wraith -au grand dam de celui-ci- elle s'éloigna un peu avant de se retourner pour lui monter son profil. Prenant les bords du t-shirt, Wolf le fit remonter lentement laissant Todd apprécier le spectacle, avant de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ne voulant pas briser l'instant magique, le commandant ne dit rien afin de ne pas effrayer la jeune femme. Se couvrant la poitrine, elle jeta un regard au wraith qui restait assis sur le lit à la regarder non pas comme un objet mais comme une femme.

La voyant hésiter à revenir vers lui, il tendit la main afin que Wolf sache qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle ne craignait rien. Prenant la main, elle fut tirer de nouveau sur les genoux du wraith qui la mit de nouveau à califourchon sur lui. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de gémir de plaisirs, Todd venait de saisir ses seins à pleines mains les malaxant, tirant même sur les mamelons, les pinçant de temps à autres. Sa tête était dans son cou à lui mordre le cou sans percer la peau. Wolf pendant ce temps avaient les mains dans les cheveux de Todd, tirant sur les mèches blanches, appuyant sur la tête pour qu'il continue de la mordre. Todd appréciait les gémissement venant de son amante seulement, il commençait à être comprimer dans son pantalon mais avant il voulait avant donner un orgasme à Wolf. Sa main droite relâcha le sein pour se diriger plus au sud. Arrivant à l'objet de son désir, il y inséra un doigt faisant attention de ne pas la blesser à cause des ses griffes. L'effet fut immédiat, Wolf se cramponna comme une forcené à ses cheveux, surtout lorsqu'elle sentit un deuxième doigt en elle. Todd était un maître dans ce qu'il faisait, Wolf eut du mal à ce contenir tellement le plaisirs montait en elle. S'en fut trop pour elle, le plaisirs monta comme une flèche, l'orgasme fut indescriptible. Haletant comme un cheval après un longue course, Wolf eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Sentent Todd retirer ses doigts enduis de son nectar, elle le regarda. Il abhorrait un magnifique sourire de canaille, faisant la moue, elle put dire :

\- Tu vas finir pas me tuer.

Elle le vit sourire encore plus. Elle voulait répliquer mais elle fut basculer sur le lit avant d'émettre la moindre protestation. Todd se leva, afin de se débarrasser de ses vêtements pour venir rejoindre son amante. Wolf ne le voulut rien rater même si elle avait du mal à cacher sa gêne. Pourtant elle résista jusqu'au bout, elle vit le commandant dans le plus simple appareil et whaou ! Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi les reines le voulaient dans leur lit. Pourtant, elle dut néanmoins détourner le regard n'ayant pas encore l'habitude de regarder un mâle nu. Todd eut un petit rire avant de s'avancer vers le lit pour sauter dessus souplement. Regardant Wolf qui détournait toujours le regard, il s'agenouilla devant elle. D'un simple coup de genoux, il lui écarta les cuisses pour recouvrir son corps avec le sien. Lui prenant le menton afin de tourner sa tête, il regarda ses yeux vairons, yeux qui le fascinait car rare chez un être humain.

Wolf regarda Todd sans flancher, du moins elle essayait. Pourtant maintenant qu'il était sur elle, elle se sentait bien comme en sécurité. Voyant qu'elle était détendu, il poussa son membre dans son fourreau chaud. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire cambrer au point qu'il put sentir ses mamelons contre son torse imberbe ce qui le fit frémir. Ses poussées était d'abord lent avant qu'il accélère le rythme. Wolf s'accrocha à son cou pour bien ressentir chaque coup, le sentir encore plus profondément à elle. Wolf avait l'impression de surfer sur une mer déchaîner, Todd était son ancre. Ses gémissements ravit de plus en plus Todd qui prenant appuie sur ses bras accentua ses poussées. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, agrippant comme une forcené son cou, Wolf se colla encore plus contre le torse de Todd. Elle en profita pour appuyer contre les excroissance de sa colonne vertébrale alternant entre griffures et toucher. Le wraith en grogna de plaisirs, c'était tellement bon qu'il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Ne t'arrête pas petite louve.

\- Toi aussi continue. Supplia Wolf.

Il hocha la tête pour donner son accord et continua ce qu'il faisait tandis que Wolf aussi. Au bout d'un moment, elle ressentit une montée de plaisirs qui la fit se crisper encore plus sur Todd. Sentant lui aussi l'orgasme arriver, Todd accentua encore plus ses poussées sentant les paroi vaginal de sa partenaire se resserrer sur lui. L'orgasme arrivant, Wolf se cabra tout en hurlant son plaisirs Todd la suivit peu de temps après la remplissant autant qu'il le pouvait. Se dégageant -à regret- Todd se mit sur le côté et ramenant Wolf contre lui, il lui caressa le dos.

Une fois le souffle calmer, Wolf regarda Todd qui jouait avec ses cheveux courts maintenant. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à se lever mais Wolf le retint afin qu'il reste encore dans le lit. Il était comme une bouillotte pour elle.

\- Ne pars pas.

\- J'ai encore des choses à faire. Je dois préparer votre départ. Ne t'inquiète pas je resterais ici pour travailler.

\- Hum, je voudrais que tu reste encore un peu. Supplia presque Wolf.

\- Je ne peux pas petite louve. Je vais quand même essayer de faire vite afin de te rejoindre. Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu. Je crains qu'après je ne te laisse plus trop dormir.

\- Belle perspective.

Se levant cette fois, Todd remit son uniforme avant d'aller vers sa console. Seulement Wolf l'appela de nouveau. Elle venait de se rappeler d'une chose qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- Dors petite louve. Sermonna Todd.

\- Je vais dormir mais avant j'aurais une requête à te demander.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je voudrais savoir si malgré le fait qu'il n'y as pas de reine, il y aurait des quartiers spécifique d'une reine ?

Todd était curieux face à cette question. Voulait elle changer de quartiers maintenant que son équipage la considérais comme sa reine ? Voyant la tête de Todd, Wolf précisa.

\- Ce n'est pas pour déménager. Je voulais juste demander si je pouvais moi et mes sœurs d'armes utiliser ces quartiers comme salle de jeux.

\- Salle de jeux ?

\- Oui. Une salle où l'on pourrait s'amuser sans être déranger, écouter de la musique.

Face au mot musique, Todd grimaça. Comme le reste de ses frères, il ne supportait pas les vibrations de ce qu'écoutait les humains. Voyant sa mine de dégoût, Wolf du préciser.

\- C'est juste pour notre plaisirs. Précisa Wolf. Avoir un endroit calme pour nous.

\- Très bien. Je veux bien t'accorder cette faveur petite louve.

\- Merci. Sourit Wolf.

Puis elle s'endormit laissant le wraith travailler.

 _Dans les couloirs de la ruche..._

Après sa confrontation avec le grand-père de Frost, Kenny c'était diriger vers ses quartiers afin de la voir. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était en colère face aux propos de son grand-père et ce n'était pas peu dire. Frost en rentrant dans les quartiers du second bouillonnait de rage mais surtout sur le fait que sa mère et Shut était responsable de la mort de ses hommes et de la souffrance de Wolf. Oui il fallait qu'ils souffrent autant qu'elle souffrait maintenant. Seulement autre chose la tracassait, c'était le fait qu'elle n'allait plus revoir Kenny pendant un moment. Faut dire que ses caresses et son corps allaient cruellement lui manquer.

Ben, son ex, était formidable mais Kenny le surpassait dans tous les domaines. Et dire que c'était un alien. Quelle ironie ! N'ayant pas eu le courage de préparer ses affaires, Frost avait décider d'aller se poser dans l'alcôve où l'on pouvait voir l'espace. Au bout d'un moment elle s'endormit au point de ne pas avoir entendu les portes s'ouvrirent. Une fois entré dans ses quartiers, Kenny c'était attendu à trouver Frost les pieds sur la table en équilibre sur une chaise. Au lieux de cela il l'a vit dans l'alcôve qui dormait.

S'approchant doucement, il la regarda dormir. Elle semblait vulnérable, paisible, à des lieux de la femme dure à cuire qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il voulut la prendre dans des ses bras mais il ne put le faire. A peine sa main eut toucher son épaule qu'elle répliqua :

\- Touche moi et tu le regretteras.

S'éloignant un peu, Kenny put voir qu'elle ne dormait plus et qu'elle l'observait attentivement.

\- Tous c'est bien passer avec mon grand-père ?

\- Que veux tu dire femme ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler « femme », wraith ! C'est insultant ! Certes je partage ta couche mais je suis en rien ton esclave pour autant.

\- Je n'ai jamais penser une telle chose. Répliqua Kenny.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'arrête pas, je me demande même pourquoi tu ne m'appelle pas Frost ou Faustine.

\- Tu voudrais tellement que j'utilise ton vrai nom ?

\- Non mais c'est mieux que d'être appeler « femme ».

\- Tu me nomme bien « Kenny ». Un nom humain.

\- Seulement parce que je ne sais pas si tu as un vrai nom. De plus c'est juste un diminutif par un vrai nom. Alors écrase !

\- Tu es encore en colère contre ton grand-père. Observa Kenny.

\- Pas seulement. J'ai du mal à imaginer que celle qui m'a donner la vie est pu tué mon père et est prit part à la souffrance de Wolf. A cet instant je voudrais tellement avoir une main nourricière pour lui vider toutes ses années afin qu'elle souffre !

\- Tu ne le penses pas vraiment.

\- Tu joue les psys maintenant ? A croire que mon grand-père t'a fait la leçon.

\- En quelques sortes.

Frost l'observa un moment avant de comprendre. Son grand-père avait eu la fameuse discutions « d'homme à homme » entre le petit ami et le père de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher ! Poussant un soupir las, elle se leva pour se tenir au milieu de la pièce bras croisé.

\- Mon grand-père peut pousser à bout une personne afin qu'elle lui révèle vraiment ce qu'elle pense. Il m'a déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois quand j'étais enfant. Il avait vu tellement de choses horribles. La mort, la misère la souffrance. Il voit vraiment ce que tu caches et te le fait révéler afin que tu sentes mieux.

Kenny comprit alors le sens de l'entretient avec Zéro. Cet humain savait depuis le début que Faustine était importante pour lui. Que c'était comique vu la situation ! Il entendit alors bailler et vit Frost s'étirer avant de dire :

\- Je vais me coucher. Tu me rejoint ?

\- Tu as besoins de te reposer Frost. Répondit Kenny.

En toute réponse il reçu un vêtement sur la tête, l'enlevant, il vit Frost le haut du corps nu se tenant vers lui les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je suis certes fatigué mais je m'en vais sur Terre dans trois jours.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le lit tout en enlevant le reste de ses vêtements laissant un chemin que devait suivre Kenny. Il comprit le message, enlevant ses vêtements il la rejoint dans le lit. Frost l'attendait sur le ventre, les bras sous la tête, souriant comme un requin Kenny sauta sur le lit. Plaçant son corps chaud sur celui de son amante, lui mordillant le cou il ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer :

\- Hum ce corps va me manquer.

\- Chauffe le lit autrement pendant que je ne suis pas là et tu le regretteras.

\- Aucune chance que cela n'arrive.

\- Comment cel...

Frost ne put terminer sa phrase, durant le reste de l'heure, elle profita de son wraith. Son corps, ses caresses, elle joui plusieurs fois avant de rendre les armes. Kenny la ramena contre son corps afin qu'elle repose contre lui. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeille, elle crut entendre quelque chose, une sorte de nom. Seulement Frost était trop fatiguer pour le comprendre.

Le calme régnait dans la ruche. Seulement cela n'allait pas durer, dès que Doc eut rejoint les quartiers du troisième officier, elle vit que celui-ci était d'une humeur noire. Cela lui rappela le tout début de leur relation. Poussant un soupir las, elle demanda :

\- Quoi encore ?

Le wraith ne répondit pas, il était au courant que Doc allait partir sur Terre mais ce n'était pas la raison de sa colère, enfin c'était une partie. Dès qu'il était rentré dans ses quartiers il avait remarquer qu'il lui manquait une are de sa collection. Bien entendu, il devina aisément où la trouver. Lorsqu'il entra dans la partie réservé à Doc, il trouva l'arme mais aussi ce qui restait des vêtements qu'il lui avait apporter. Le wraith avait examiner chaque vêtements, trouvant les t-shirt lacéré ainsi que les pantalons. Lorsqu'il vit l'état des manteaux, il se dit qu'il devait avoir une petite discussion avec Hayley. Bien qu'il aimait bien son côté fou au lit, le troisième officier avait ses limites. Là il avait avait atteins cette limite.

Voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, Doc leva les yeux aux ciel avant de dire :

\- Si tu veux bouder ce soir alors je vais me coucher.

\- Explique moi ceci.

Se retournant, Doc vit qu'il tenait un manteau d'uniforme wraith dont il manquait les manches. Le reconnaissant, elle piqua une crise :

\- _Tu as fouiller dans mes affaires ?!_

\- Une arme me manquais, j'étais sur que c'était toi qui l'avait prise. J'ai découvert cela par hasard.

\- Menteurs ! Tu fouinais plutôt.

\- Pourquoi avoir mutiler ces uniformes ?

\- Je me créai des look. Je jure par mon originalité c'est ma marque.

\- Pitoyable. Tu ne respecte rien oui.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin merde !

Là Doc comprit. Il devait être au courant qu'elle retournerais sur Terre. Il voulait donc qu'elle reste ici avec lui. Enfin pour chauffer son lit surtout. Quel égoïste ! Elle n'était pas sa putain de service, elle était avant tout un soldat.

\- C'est le fait que je retourne sur Terre qui te dérange wraith ? Ou le fait que je ne sois pas comme celle qui réchauffe ton lit depuis des années ?

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- Oh que si ! Je te rappelle que l'on a fait un pacte.

Le wraith en avait assez, puisqu'elle le prenait sur ce ton soit. Il allait prendre une décision drastique.

\- Très bien humaine. Dans ce cas notre pacte ne tient plus. Je me trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour mes nuits vu que toi tu a fait ton choix.

Doc vit alors rouge au sou-entendus qu'il voulait insinuer. Comment osait-il ? Il la rejetais comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'une de petite écervelé qui peuplait les ruches ? Jamais elle ne c'était sentit aussi humilier de toute sa vie ! Serrant les dents ainsi que les poings afin qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui menaçait de couler, elle jura :

\- Comme tu voudras ! Dans ce cas tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'une fois sur Terre, je puisse me faire plaisirs. Puisque toi tu feras la même chose.

\- Ne te gêne pas femelle ! Au moins celle qui te remplacera sera plus docile. Nargua le wraith.

Ces mots la blessèrent énormément, se retournant, elle regagna ses quartiers. Les portes se refermant, Doc éclata en sanglot avant de se jeter sur son lit. Comment pouvait il la traiter comme cela ? Certes ils avaient fait un pacte mais depuis quelques temps, elle ressentait des choses pour lui. Ce wraith arrivait à lui prouver qu'elle était toujours une femme et qu'elle était belle voir même désirable. Seulement après cela, Doc ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs.

Une fois Doc partit, le wraith donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur organique. Cette femelle lui avait retourner la tête au point qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Que lui avait elle fait ? Jamais il ne c'était sentit aussi déboussoler. Une fois qu'elle serait sur Terre, il verrait plus clair. Du moins le pensait il.

 _3 jours plus tard au dessus de la planète où se trouvais Atlantis..._

Le commando était dans la baie des darts à attendre que Wolf prenne place dans la navette wraith afin de sélectionner ses amis. Todd était là avec White et son second, tous les deux avaient accompagné les femmes qui partageais leur lit même si en réalité Todd était surtout là dans le cadre de son rôle de commandant. Le matin, il avait dut voir celle qui réconfortait sa couche partir la tête baissé. Il sut qu'elle voulait encore rester au lit à profiter de son corps mais il avait été ferme. Ce fut la même chose pour Kenny même si Frost essayait de feindre le fait qu'il allait lui manquer. Oui jamais elle ne lui avouerais.

Scientist avait revu une dernière fois avec le chef scientifique le travail qu'il devait effectuer lors de son séjour. Grâce aux données récoltées par le général, Scientist savait qu'ils pourrait avoir un avantage considérable sur Atlantis. Elle lui avait remit ses notes, celui ci lui avait confirmer qu'il pourrait s'en tirer tout seul. Après tout, cela faisait des siècles qu'il travaillais seul avant que Scientist n'arrive dans son laboratoire. Elle avait ri avant de le saluer pour rejoindre les autres à la baie des darts.

Techno quand à elle, avait profiter une dernière du technicien avant d'aller dans la baie. Son wraith allait vraiment lui manquer. Il était le seul qui pouvait la comprendre et il formait un duo d'enfer. Seul Doc avait l'air contrarier en arrivant. Son visage était pâle, des cernes noirs sous les yeux, l'air fatigué. Depuis sa dispute avec le troisième officier, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Pire ! Elle rêvait de lui. Ou plutôt elle fantasmait depuis qu'elle ne couchait plus avec lui. C'était une torture pour elle ! Seulement, Doc ne pouvait lui pardonner leur dispute et ses propos blessants. Malheureusement, Doc se sentait très mal, mal parce que le troisième officier lui avait fait ressentir des choses qu'elle croyait ne plus pouvoir ressentir. Punaise ! Elle en pinçait pour un wraith ! Le scoop de l'année. Pourtant elle avait une mission a faire. C'est pourquoi en se levant, elle avait traîner les pieds et dès que les autres l'avaient vu elle avait lever l'index pour dire.

\- Je ne veux aucun commentaire !

Doc savait que sa dispute avait été entendu par toute la ruche notamment par ses sœurs d'armes. Wolf une fois dans le dart décolla et prit ses sœurs avant de sortir de la ruche. Le voyage ne prit qu'une petite demi heure. Elle ré-matérialisa l'équipe sur un pont avant de poser l'appareil pour en sortir. Sheppard et une équipe d'homme armé les attendaient pour les escorter dans la salle principale où se trouvait Woolsey et Zéro. Frost remarqua que le directeur d'Atlantis n'était pas à l'aise et pour cause ! Avant de partir, tous le commando c'était habillé avec leur vêtements wraiths, ce qui fait que maintenant Atlantis les considérais plus comme wraith qu'humaine. Zéro sourit face à l'audace de sa petite fille et de son commando. S'avançant vers elle, il l'a prit dans ses bras avant de dire :

\- Prête ?

\- Prête grand-père !

\- Bien. Monsieur Woolsey, nous pouvons y aller. J'espère que pendant notre absence vous ne ferez rien de stupide concernant la ruche de notre ami Todd. Vous savez que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait changer la donne.

\- Bien sur mon général. Le SGC vous attendra comme convenu. Commencer à rentrer les coordonnés de la Terre. Ordonna Woolsey.

Un technicien commença à rentrer les coordonnées de la Terre. 5 minutes plus tard le halo bleu caractéristique se mit en action avant de se stabiliser, le commando allait se mettre en route quand Woolsey se racla la gorge. Zéro sourit à Woolsey avant de sortir la clé faisant mine de la lui rendre avant de se rétracter.

\- Je crois que je vais la confier à quelqu'un d'autres le temps de notre mission.

\- Nous avions un accord général.

\- Oui bien sur. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais juste la confier au général O'Neill jusqu'à ce que nous revenions.

Woolsey se retint de dire ce qu'il en pensait. Le commando ainsi que Zéro purent alors partir en toute tranquillité. Le passage dans la porte des étoiles fut rapide, tous le monde débouchèrent dans le SGC. O'Neill les attendait avec des gardes armées jusqu'au dents. Descendant la rampe, Zéro se positionna devant le général qui ne broncha pas.

\- Général O'Neill ! J'espère que tous est prêt ?

\- En effet. Je vous demanderais pas contre de ne pas trop faire de bêtises Zéro.

\- Je vais essayer. Venez les filles, nous avons une longue route à faire.

Le commando descendait la rampe afin de suivre Zéro qui se souvenait de quelque chose.

\- Oh j'ai failli oublier général. Tenez gardez là au chaud pour moi.

Zéro tendit une clé USB à O'Neill qui haussa les sourcils surpris avant de voir partir ses « invités ». En sortant de la base, les filles furent éblouis par le soleil tellement cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu. Une voiture militaires les attendaient, Frost monta à l'avant sur le siège passager tandis que le reste monta à l'arrière et que son grand-père monta sur le siège conducteur.

Démarrant le véhicule, Zéro s'engagea sur la route. Le voyage durait maintenant 2 heures, Frost qui n'était pas réputé pour sa patience ne put s'empêcher de demander des explications à son grand-père.

\- Où aura lieu le mariage ?

\- A-t-on avis ? Répliqua Zéro. Chez toi à la Nouvelle Orléans. Mais nous allons faire une petite halte quelque part.

\- Où ça ?

\- Devine ?

Frost haussa les sourcils avant de laisser tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner quand son grand-père jouais les mystérieux. Le trajet dura plusieurs heures si bien que Frost s'endormit laissant son grand-père conduire. A un moment, elle sentit qu'on la secouais, se réveillant en sursaut, elle vit Scientist qui pencher sur elle.

\- On est arriver ? Demanda Frost.

\- Oui.

Sortant du véhicule, Frost remarqua alors où son grand-père l'avait emmener : dans leur maison à Miami.

\- Parfois je le déteste. Grommela Frost.

Ouvrant la porte, tous le monde entra dans la maison qui n'avait plus été habiter depuis maintenant plusieurs moi. Pourtant rien n'avais changer et aucun cambrioleur ne c'était aventurer à faire un coup. Tant mieux pour elles ! S'avançant vers le centre Zéro se retourna pour dire :

\- Mesdames je vous souhaite un bon retour sur Terre. Maintenant nous allons dormir et demain nous préparerons à ruiner un mariage. Annonça Zéro.

\- A vos ordres colonel ! Dirent le commando.

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? C'est un chapitre long parce que je ne sais pas quand je ferais le prochain. En effet, je m'attelle à préparer une autre fic sur SGA. Désoler mais c'est en cours donc je ne pourrais rien vous dire sauf que mon personnage principale sera une jeunefemme et qu'elle viendra de la galaxie de Pégase et non pas de la Terre. Je vais m'inspirer du look du chaperon rouge et du film « Princesse Mononoké ».**

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**


	19. Chapter 19

_N/A : Bonjour, me revoilà. Désoler pour ce retard mais disons qu'au niveau boulot c'était une période épuisante. En plus j'avais des tas idées mais une fois devant la page rien n'arrivais. Et puis niveau vie personnelle j'étais pas mal occupé mais bon là c'est bon je me suis remise donc je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas._

 _Lamia22 : Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi je trouve que cela fait du bien de mettre un peu de piment dans ce « couple »._

 _Guest : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là._

 _GygyFr : Accros tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Seulement les retrouvailles torrides vont devoir attendre. Lis et tu comprendra._

 _Chapitre classée « M »_

 _P.S : Prévoyez la boîte de mouchoirs._

Chapitre 18

Le lendemain après avoir dormit dans leur anciennes chambres, le commando se retrouva dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Zéro fut le dernier à les rejoindre. S'installant, Frost lui posa un mug devant lui.

\- Café noir sans sucre.

\- Je vois que tu t'en souviens.

\- Faut dire que c'est grâce à toi que je bois mon café comme cela.

Tous le monde rigola avant de passer au sujet sérieux. Comment saboter le mariage de la mère de Frost. Mais avant...

\- Je me demandais grand-père, comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour saboter le mariage ?

\- En révélant aux invités le vrai visage des mariés.

\- Comment ? Se demanda Frost. Le laboratoire a été détruit par nos soins.

\- Pas tout.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

Zéro prit une inspiration avant de lâcher une grosse bombe.

\- J'ai les conte-rendus de te mère sur les expériences.

\- Contre rendus ? Commença à s'énerver Frost. De quoi tu parles exactement ?

\- Ta mère assistait à chaque avancer et elle a vu ce que Bonnie a fait à l'âge de 9 ans.

Une tasse tomba par terre, celle de Frost qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa mère assistait aux « performances » de Wolf ? Là c'était du délire, sa mère était un monstre en fait ! Les révélations qu'il avait fait sur la ruche et ça ! Cela l'acheva ! Se levant violemment, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage. Wolf voyant sa commandante dans un tel état, se leva à son tour pour venir l'enlacer. Depuis qu'elle avait été recueilli la jeune recrue avait eu du mal à montrer ses émotions vis à vis de Frost. Toucher par ce geste, la commandante serra la jeune recrue contre elle avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Cette scène réchauffa le cœur de Zéro mais il devait revenir au sujet principal.

\- Désoler d'interrompre ce moment mère-fille mais revenons à nos moutons.

Les deux femmes regardèrent Zéro avec un regard noir avant de se réinstaller à la table.

\- Bien. Les contes-rendus sont composés de rapport et de vidéos.

\- Comment les avez vous eu ? Demanda Wolf.

\- Je les ai trouver par hasard lorsque je suis venu chercher des affaires t'appartenant Faustine pour savoir où tu étais. Ta mère devait les détruire mais disons que je le ais remplacer par des copies. Il suffira de remplacer les vidéos souvenir par celles-ci.

\- D'accord mais comment nous feras-tu entré ? Répliqua Frost. On me croit morte et toi tu doit être _personna no grata_?

\- Je dirais que je veux enterrer la hache de guerre et pour vous je vous ferais passer pour les filles d'anciens camarades. Frost tu joueras la mère avec Wolf, qui toi bien sur si on te demande ton prénom, tu devras dire ceci.

Zéro lui dit alors le prénom qui fit sourire la jeune recrue.

\- Ah oui encore un petit détails, il faudra par contre remédier à votre apparence mesdemoiselles.

Tous le monde se regarda ne comprenant pas ce que voulais dire le général. Buvant son café, il leva son œil au ciel devant le désarroi des filles qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- Vous ne faites pas très humains avec vos cheveux et votre couleur de peau.

Zéro reçu alors des regards noirs avant de se lever. Durant les deux prochaines semaines tous le monde s'attela à l'opération « Capoter le mariage ». Techno et Scientist avait pour mission de trouver le maquillage afin « d'arranger » leur apparence, Doc devait commander des robes pour assister à un mariage, Zéro faisait joué ses contacts et Frost et Wolf préparait des affaires à emmener sur la ruche.

En effet durant la semaine, Wolf avait arpenter la maison notamment sa chambre. Elle repensait à sa conversation avec Todd sur le fait d'avoir une pièce rien qu'à elle et quand ses yeux c'étaient posé sur la guitare électrique rouge et noire offert par Tira. Des souvenirs étaient réapparus, ceux où elle jouait des airs appris sur des jeux vidéos ou dans des films. Après sa mort, Wolf n'y avait plus toucher pas plus à d'autres choses qu'Amy, Pilote et Sniper lui avait offert. Touchant l'instrument, elle sourit avant de le prendre pour joué l'air qu'elle avait entendu dans le film « The Crow ».

En bas, tous les monde c'étaient arrêtés pour écouter avant de monter voir la jeune recrue. Wolf ne c'était aperçu de rien avant de terminer. En se retournant, elle vit ses sœurs qui la regardaient assez surprise. Posant la guitare sur son socle, elle s'expliqua.

\- J'ai parler avec Todd avant de partir. Je lui ai demander si on pouvait convertir les quartiers habituellement allouer d'une reine en salle de jeux. Et bien sur il a accepter.

\- Attend une minute ! Intervient Doc. Todd à accepter cette requête ?

\- Oui.

Doc regardait ses sœurs avant de pouffer de rire. Oh oui ! elles avaient toutes comprit comment le wraith avait pu accepter la requête de Wolf. Se sentant vexer, la jeune fille les fit toutes sortir le plus délicatement possible de sa chambre grâce à ses pouvoirs. Bien sur lorsque Zéro, qui était dans le salon, avait entendu le radam, il c'était précipité à l'étage. Il vit alors un spectacle qui le fit rire. En effet, il trouva devant la porte de la chambre de son arrière petite-fille étaler n'importe comment, sa petite-fille et ses comparses. Le vieil homme ria avant de calmer pour ajouter :

\- Je n'avais jamais autant rit. Maintenant relevez vous et remettez vous au boulot mesdames.

Faustine lui jeta un regard noire malgré sa position assez incongru. Zéro sourit avant de tourner les semblait bien se goupiller a part un petit détail : Doc !

Depuis sa dispute avec le troisième officier, elle essayait de l'oublier mais elle n'y arrivait pas du tout ! Bien entendu, Doc restait concentré sur la mission mais le soir son esprit pensait à lui. Surtout dans des rêves érotiques qui la laissait au matin dans tous ses états. Doc en avait marre mais vraiment marre ! Elle avait beau se cloîtrer dans son ancien laboratoire, rien ne lui faisait oublier son amant wraith.

A quelques jours du départ pour la Nouvelle Orléans, Doc se leva pour aller boire un verre de jus de fruit. En sortant de la cuisine, elle vit de la lumière dans le salon. Se dirigeant vers la salle, elle y trouva le général qui lisait une livre sur un fauteuil. Se sentant épier, il leva la tête pour voir Doc qui l'observait.

\- Tu ne devrait pas dormir jeune fille ?

\- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose pour vous général.

\- Ah tu me rappelle ma petite-fille. Faustine déteint sur toi. Mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose qui te préoccupe.

\- Vous êtes devin maintenant ?

\- Je sais observé et je te rappelle que j'ai moi même élever celle qui est ta commandante.

\- C'est vrai.

Doc but son verre avant de le poser sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Zéro l'observa avant qu'elle ne parle.

\- Vous avez raison, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.

\- Tu t'es disputer avec ton amant alien ?

\- _Quoi ?!_ Comment êtes vous...

\- Au courant ? Allons jeune fille, Faustine à craquer ainsi que Wolf. J'en ai déduis que les autres ont aussi succombé. Ai je tort ?

\- Non.

\- Par contre je ne sais pas le grade de cet alien. Avoua Zéro.

\- C'est le troisième officier.

\- Le troisième. Répondit Zéro pensif.

\- On c'est disputé avant le départ pour Atlantis. Avoua Doc en baissant la tête.

\- Disputé à propos de quoi ?

\- Todd nous a offert des uniformes wraiths et comme moi j'adore sortir du lot je les ai...modifier.

\- Il n'a pas apprécier je suppose.

\- Non. Il m'a aussi dit des choses qui m'ont blesser.

Doc se leva d'un coup du canapé pour croiser les bras et tourner le dos au générale.

\- Je savais qu'il n'y avait _que du sexe_ entre nous. C'était notre accord seulement...

\- Seulement il y a eu plus. Termina Zéro.

Doc se retourna vers le générale qui la regarda avec insistance.

\- J'ai élever Faustine qui soit disant passant était une vraie tête de mule et j'étais là lorsqu'elle rencontré son ex. Tu as le même regard qu'elle. Tu as des sentiments pour lui.

Doc ne dit rien, baissant la tête, elle se dirigea vers le canapé. Une fois assise, elle replia les jambes contre elle posant son front sur ses genoux. Zéro la regarda avant de parler.

\- Mais ce n'est pas cela qui te ronge n'es ce pas ?

Doc ne répondit pas.

\- Ce qui te ronge c'est que tu as peur qu'il te rejette ou plutôt qu'il ne te voit pas. Ai je raison Hayley Jokera Quinn ? Ou devrais-je dire Hayley Quinnzeel ?

Face à cela, Hayley releva vivement la tête et devint blanche. Personne à part Frost et les autres ne connaissait sa véritable identité. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le commando, Doc avait enfouie ses souvenirs concernant son passé au fond d'elle même comme dans une boîte de Pandore. Une boîte qu'elle serait ce soir obliger d'ouvrir.

\- Qui vous a dit mon identité ? Kira je suppose ?

\- Oui. Mais c'est moi même qui ait creuser un peu plus. Tu es une jeune femme qui est à un véritable potentiel comme ta mère. Haileen Quinnzeel était une femme vraiment exceptionnel pas étonnant que son unique fille soit comme elle. Brillante ! En lisant ses travaux, je dois avouer que je suis resté sans voix. Ta mère représentait vraiment l'avenir.

\- En effet. Ses collègues disaient la même chose. Répondit Doc.

\- Ton père aussi était quelqu'un de brillant.

A la mention de son père, Doc se crispa. D'une voix dure, elle répliqua :

\- _Ne._ _Me._ _. .Lui !_

 _-_ Jake Joke. Poursuivit Zéro. Un esprit brillant lui aussi mais un peu moins que ta mère. Un beau couple en apparence mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Il voulait que l'on remarque lui et pas ta mère. En fait il était jaloux d'elle en même tant qu'il l'aimait. Puis tu es arrivé et là tout a basculer n'es ce pas ?

Doc ne répondit toujours rien, laissant le général continuer.

\- Enfant précoce, tu surpassais ta mère mais encore plus ton père. Et cela il ne l'a pas supporter. C'est son orgueil qui ne l'a pas supporter. Tous ce passait bien jusqu'à ce qu tu rentres au lycée. C'est à ce moment là que Jokera Quinn est arrivée. Jokera Quinn mixte des prénoms de tes parents, un personnage que tu t'es inventés pour que l'on te remarque. Où plutôt pour que ton père que te remarque. Tes professeurs étaient révulsés par ton apparence : cheveux vert, lèvres noirs, vêtements excentriques. Seuls tes notes les calmaient. Élève brillante et très surdouée par rapport aux autres élèves qui te méprisaient. La vie d'une enfant surdouée n'est jamais facile. Aucun amis, n'arrivant pas à être comme les autres enfants de son âge. Un père qui pense que ce personnage disparaîtra avec le temps, lubie d'adolescente. Seule une personne remarquera ta souffrance, ta mère. Je suppose qu'elle à du en parler à ton père ?

\- Oui.

 _Flash Back_

 _Hayley était dans son lit mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. En bas, une grosse dispute résonnait entre ses parents._

 _\- Hayley ne va pas bien. Et tu t'en rend même pas compte !_

 _\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Elle de très bonne notes à l'école même ses profs pensent qu'elle ira loin._

 _\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils disent dans son dos. Moi je le sais. Cette souffrance je l'ai vécut moi aussi durant ma jeunesses. Seulement moi je ne cachait pas derrière une autre identité et mes parents me soutenaient. Toi tu n'a même pas remarquer son changement de tenu, ni comment elle se fait appeler._

 _\- Jokera Quinn. Oui je sais mais c'est juste une lubie d'adolescente. Cela lui passera. Tu t'inquiètes trop._

 _\- Je connais ma fille plus que toi ! Toi tu ne t'intéresse pas à elle, tu l'ignores en plus. A croire que ta fille n'es rien pour toi ! Tu rentres tard, tu m'ignores au travail. Je me demande si tu me cache pas quelque chose._

 _\- Tu délires complètement ma pauvre._

 _Jake se leva laissant Haileen abasourdie. Aucun d'eux n'avait pu voir alors que quelqu'un avait observé toute la scène d'un regard vide. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Haileen lève la tête et voit sa fille. Celle-ci observa sa mère avant de rentrer dans sa chambre._

 _Le lendemain toutes les deux eurent une petite discussion. Durant tout le reste de sa scolarité, Hayley c'était calmée. Une fois qu'elle eut son bac, son père s'intéressa à elle et il était fier d'elle ainsi que de sa réussite. Jokera Quinn disparut sauf les cheveux vert et les vêtements exentriques._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

\- Mais lorsque vers la fin de tes études de médecine, tu appris la mort de ta mère, Jokera Quinn est as découvert le poteau rose concernant ton père. En fait, il avait épousé ta mère parce que son orgueil ne pouvait supporter qu'une femme le surpasse. Oh ! au bout d'un moment il à finit par l'aimer mais ta naissance à fait remonter sa rancœur. J'ai lu le rapport de la police, je dois dire qu'en terme de vengeance je suis assez impressionner. Oh oui ! tu as fait fort ce jour là, en tuant ton père mais aussi sa maîtresse.

Doc eut un sourire de psychopathe en se remémorant ce souvenir lugubre. Sa vengeance avait été terrible.

 _Flash Back_

 _Jake Joke était dans tous ces états, l'école de médecine venait d'appeler : Hayley avait disparut. Pire il y avait eu effraction au poste de police. Celui ou celle qui était entrer avait fouille le dossier d'autopsie de sa femme. Ayant apprit cela il avait téléphoner à Mira pour qu'elle vienne. Hors cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle aurait du être là._

 _Soudain le téléphone sonna, se précipitant vers lui, Joke décrocha._

 _\- Mira ! Bon sang où es tu ?_

 _\- Bonjour Monsieur Joke._

 _\- Qui êtes vous ?_

 _\- Peut importe. Je sais ce que tu as fait à ta femme. Si tu tiens à la sauver viens au laboratoire où tu travaille, au sous sol plus exactement. Niveau 3 as 20 minutes._

 _\- Qui me dit qu'elle n'a rien._

 _\- Si tu ne viens pas elle crèvera !_

 _Bip bip bip._

 _On venait de raccrocher. Reposant le combiner, il faisait face à un dilemme. La personne qui l'avait appeler devait être la même qui avait cambrioler le poste de police. Mais pourquoi kidnapper Mira ? Dans quel but ? De plus qui c'était ? Prenant vite la décision, Jake Joke prit les clés de sa voiture ainsi que son passe pour aller au laboratoire. Une fois passer les barrières de sécurité, il gara sa voiture afin d'aller au niveau 3C. C'était là où mijotait en grande cuve des produits chimiques très toxiques._

 _Une fois au sous-sol, dont les lumières étaient il attendit mais rien. Personne ne vient. Il du crier._

 _\- Oh hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?_

 _Soudain toutes les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup l'aveuglant presque. S'adaptant à la luminosité, il eut une vision d'horreur. Mira, sa secrétaire était pendu par les poignets au dessus d'une cuve de produit chimique. Où plus exactement une cuve remplit d'acide._

 _\- Mira ! Tiens bon j'arrive._

 _Voyant l'escalier qui menait à la passerelle où était attaché Mira, il se précipita dessus. Seulement Jake s'arrêta net car on venait de tirer un coup de feu vers lui pour le faire arrêter. Levant la tête, il put voir une personne dans l'ombre qui tenait un pistolet. Celle-ci resta dans l'ombre mais parla d'une voix qui donna froid dans le dos à Jake._

 _\- Pas un pas de plus monsieur Joke. Où la prochaine fois je ne viserais pas à côté._

 _\- Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi faite vous cela ?_

 _\- Silence !_

 _La personne s'avança mais pas au point de révélé son identité. Jake Joke ne vit pas son visage qui resta dans les ombres._

 _\- Que me voulez vous ?_

 _\- AHAHAHAHA ! Pour faire simple : la vengeance. Après tout vous avez tuez votre femme parce qu'elle avait découvert votre petit secret. Vous un brillant chercheur relégué au rang de second parce que femme l'avait doublé. Vous feignez de l'aimer puis vous vous marier avec elle. Tous le monde croit que c'est par amour. Alors qu'en réalité, c'est pour faire en sorte de revenir numéro un. Seulement vous ni arriver pas manque de bol madame tombe enceinte. Bien sur je ne parle pas d'Hayley. Non non ! Vous savez que quoi je parle hein Joke ?_

 _\- De quoi parlez vous ?_

 _\- Des grossesses d'Haileen qui vous avez étouffé dans l'œuf ! Car en réalité, Haileen n'as pas une grossesse mais trois avant d'avoir Hayley. Trois futur enfants que vous avez tuer dans le ventre de leur mère ! Trois enfants qui n'ont pas vu le jour parce que vous refusiez qu'elle tombe enceinte de vous. Cela vous répugnait ! Avouez le ! Seulement pour éviter que quelqu'un pose des questions ainsi que votre femme vous avez épargner Hayley. Haileen était contente mais vous non. Vous haïssiez cette enfant encore plus que votre femme lorsque vous avez vu qu'elle était encore plus intelligente de que vous. Donc vous l'avez rejeter._

 _\- Ce que vous dites..._

 _PAN !_

 _La balle passa à côté de Jake sans le toucher pour se loger dans le mur._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas la parole ! Donc s'en suis dispute après dispute blablabla blabla. Ensuite lorsqu' Hayley partit faire ses études, votre femme découvrit alors que vous l'aviez trahi. Elle a découvert que vous étiez responsable de ses fausses couches, que vous la trompiez avec votre secrétaire Mira ici présente. Le comble qui l'acheva bien sur ce fut lorsque votre femme découvrit...Roulement de tambour... **QUE VOUS AVIEZ ENGROSSER VOTRE GARCE DE SECRETAIRE !** C'est cela qui scella son destin. Car elle ne pouvait supporter que l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer pouvait lui faire un enfant dans le dos et qu'il avait détruit ses autres enfants à naître. De plus elle allait ruiner votre carrière, votre réputation. C'est pour cela que vous l'avez tuer, avec ce gaz toxique. Vous vouliez qu'elle souffre et que cela passe pour un accident. Mais vous avez oublier un détails. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête._

 _Jake Joke vit alors la personne se diriger vers Mira qui commença à paniquer ne la voyant trifouiller le nœud de la corde. Jake aussi paniqua, il se mit alors à supplier._

 _\- Pitié ne faite pas cela ! Comme vous l'avez dit c'est moi le coupable. En plus elle enceinte. Vous n'allez pas faire cela ? Pitié._

 _\- Certes mais elle est aussi coupable que vous. De plus comme je l'ai dit, vous aussi vous aviez tué des enfants. Sur ceux bonne baignade ! AHAHAHAHAHAH !_

 _Jake avait l'impression de voir la scène au ralentit. La corde se défit lentement, Mira cria avant de tomber dans le vide pour atterrir dans la cuve d'acide. S'en suivit du rire absolument sadique du ravisseur qui n'en pouvait plus de rire mêle au crie d'agonie de la jeune secrétaire qui souffrait dans la cuve. Ce fut finit rapidement. Jake Joke pleurait quand quelque chose l'interpella. Ce rire il l'avait déjà entendu, oui il savait qui pouvait rire comme cela._

 _Cessant de rire le ravisseur s'exprima._

 _\- Ma foi c'était bien drôle._

 _\- Comment as tu oser ?_

 _\- Hum..._

 _\- Sale petit garce ! J'aurais du t'éliminer dans le ventre de ta mère quand j'en avais l'occasion. Tu m'a toujours apporter que des emmerdes. Oui Hayley, j'aurais du te tuer._

 _A ce moment là, le ravisseur ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un soupir._

 _\- Pfiou. Vous êtes à côté de la plaque mon pauvre vieux. Hayley est morte._

 _\- Quoi ? C'est impossible, je sais que c'est toi ma fille._

 _\- Hayley a disparut lorsqu'elle à sut toutes la vérité sur la mort de sa mère. C'est elle qui c'est introduite dans le poste de police. En lisant le rapport, la rage l'a emporter, si bien qu'elle à disparut pour que je puisse réapparaître._

 _\- Réapparaître ?_

 _\- Oui. Moi Jokera Quinn._

 _A ce moment, là Jake put voir le visage du ravisseur et c'était bien sa fille. Seulement Hayley avait laisser place à l'identité qu'elle avait user pour qu'il la remarque : Jokera Quinn. Ses cheveux étaient monté en pointes, ses lèvres étaient noires ainsi que le contour de ses yeux. Hayley ressemblait à la mort à ce moment là._

 _\- Hayley..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas Hayley mais cela n'a plus d'importance puisque tu vas mourir. Salut ta maîtresse pour moi en Enfer._

 _Puis Hayley Jokera Quinn ouvrit une vanne qui laissa échapper du gaz mortel avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. La police retrouvera le corps et le squelette de Jake Joke et de Mira quelques heures plus tard. Hayley sera arrêter quelques temps après. Seulement elle n'ira jamais en prison, un jour une commandante viens la voir lors de son supposé transfère._

 _\- Qui êtes vous ?_

 _\- Tu peux m'appeler Frost, Hayley Quinnzeel._

 _\- Cette personne est morte le jour où Haileen Quinnzeel est morte. Il ne reste plus que Jokera Quinn._

 _\- Erreur. Tu te cache derrière ce nom : Jokera Quinn afin de ne pas souffrir de la mort de ta mère. C'est juste une carapace, Hayley est toujours là._

 _\- Que voulez vous ?_

 _\- Te proposer de venir dans mon équipe. J'ai besoins d'un médecin mais aussi de ta folie scientifique. Cela t'intéresse ?_

 _\- Tuer des gens qui ont mériter de souffrir ou croupir dans une cellule ? Hum ? Je marche._

 _\- Alors bienvenue Doc._

 _Fin du Flahs Back._

Oui elle se rappelait les cris ainsi que les supplications de son père. Au moins sa mère pouvait reposer en paix. Entendant un bruit, elle vit le général se lever. Celui-ci la toisa avant de parler.

\- Ce que tu as vécus, aucun enfant ne devrait le vivre. J'ai remarquer, une pièce assez particulière quand nous sommes arriver. Elle contenait des machines pour faire fondre le métal et pour le travailler. Ainsi que des croquis. Un passe temps lorsque tu ne savais plus quoi faire pour évacuer ton stress ?

Doc devint toutes rouge. Cette pièce était un peu son sanctuaire quand elle n'était pas en mission mais surtout l'endroit où elle se réfugiait pour noyer son chagrin. Après sa convalescence suite à la perte de Tira, Amy, Sniper et Pilote, Doc c'était enfermer durant plusieurs jours la dedans. Elle n'en sortait plus sauf pour des besoins d'hygiène ou pour aller se chercher de la nourriture. Lorsqu'elle était enfin sortie, Doc montra ce qu'elle avait fait. Des armes, des bijoux, en argent en bronze unique en lors genre. Tous droit sortit de son imagination. Bien sur certaines armes furent donner à certains membres qui au cour de missions avaient du les sacrifier. Elle adorait toucher à tout sur tout le métal et les sciences. De matières contraires, un peu ce qu'elle était. Depuis elle n'avait plus jamais remit les pieds.

\- J'ai remarquer que toutes vous arboriez le tatouage du commandant plus un autre différent. Seulement je ne vois pas de doigt de garde. Étrange.

Doc fronça les sourcils. Que voulez-t-il dire ? Soudain elle eut une illumination. Se levant elle partit en direction de la pièce quand elle s'arrêta pour dire.

\- Vous croyez qu'il pense à moi ?

\- Oh ! Je pense que oui. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un que l'on peut oublier ma chère enfant. A mon avis il doit s'en mordre les doigts.

Doc sourit avant de disparaître quand à Zéro il monta dans sa chambre profiter du reste de sa nuit.

 _Dans l'espace..._

Depuis le départ de Doc, le troisième officier était d'une humeur noire. Bien qu'après le départ de cette humaine...excentrique, il prit une adoratrice dans son lit pour la remplacer. Ses besoins étaient assouvis seulement il ne pouvait pas oublier son visage ni son corps. En effet, chaque fois qu'il arrivait à la jouissance, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, sentir les courbes d'Hayley. Cette humaine obsédait à -t-elle point que l'adoratrice qu'il avait prit commençait à se poser des questions.

\- Maître vous allez bien ?

\- En quoi cela te regarde humaine ! Va t'occuper de tes tâches. Comprit ?

\- O...O...Oui maître.

Le wraith laissa l'adoratrice en plan dans ses quartiers. L'adoratrice commença ses tâches. Au bout d'un moment, ayant finit elle se décida d'aller dans les quartiers de Doc. Son maître lui avait interdit d'y aller seulement, elle avait remarquer qu'il était distrait lors de leur accouplement. Elle l'avait même entendu murmurer « Hayley ». Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait du prénom de cette femme. En entrant dans les quartiers, elle trouva ce qui restait de vêtements wraiths déchirer. Elle prit un manteau pour voir que les manches avaient été coupé. Secouant la tête, elle eut une idée : se débarrasser des vêtements. Comme cela, il pourrait l'oublier.

La mauvaise humeur de l'officier ne se répercuta pas que sur son adoratrice mais sur toute la ruche. Si bien qu'il fut convoqué par son commandant. Attendant devant l'entrée des quartiers, il reçu l'ordre mental d'entrer. D'ambler il vit la louve qui était assise sur le lit du commandant. Une pointe de jalousie vint à l'officier. Son commandant avait au moins quelque chose pour se souvenir de celle qui partageait ses quartiers.

\- White n'est là que pour me « surveiller » officier.

Le wraith n'avait pas vu son commandant arriver, inclinant la tête, l'officier attendit.

\- Depuis quelques jours mon second me parle de votre « mauvais » caractère. Cela influe sur toute la ruche officier. Et je commence à en avoir assez.

\- Vous au moins vous avez la louve pour vous rappelez d'elle.

\- _Suffit !_

L'officier reçut une claque mental de la part de son commandant.

\- Je me contre-fiche de votre dispute. Une fois qu'elle sera de retour réglez vos comptes. Sinon je devrais prendre les mesures qui s'impose. Suis-je bien clair ?

\- Oui commandant.

Todd poussa un soupir avant de laisser le wraith partir mais avant que celui-ci ne franchise la porte il demanda.

\- Comment avez vous fait pour avoir ses faveurs ?

Todd comprit qu'il parlait du fait que Wolf partageait sa couche sans qu'il y ait conflit.

\- Je lui ait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Qu'elle serait utile. C'est ce qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- Wolf est différente de Doc. Elle à du vous dire ce qu'elle craignait.

\- En effet.

\- Mais êtes vous sur que c'était bien cela ? N' y avait il pas autre chose que son comportement cachait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Méditer la-dessus. Faite en sorte de comprendre avant qu'elle ne revienne. Ensuite réglez vos différents.

Le troisième officier salua son chef et sortit pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Ne trouvant pas son adoratrice, il alla dans la chambre de Doc. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne retrouver que le manteau wraith et la pas le reste de ses vêtements.

\- Oh vous êtes là ?

C'était son adoratrice qui se tenait sur le seuil. L'ai très embêter de le trouver là. Prenant le manteau il demanda d'une voix dure.

\- Où es le reste des vêtements ?

L'adoratrice n'osa pas répondre. En vérité elle tremblait de peur face à la réaction de son maître. N'obtenant pas de réponse il redemanda.

\- Je t'ai poser une question je crois ? Répond moi humaine ! _Tout de suite !_

 _-_ Je...je l'es ai jeté...

\- Pourquoi ? T'ai je dit de le faire ? Hein ?

\- N...No...Non...

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? De plus je t'avais interdit d'entrer dans ses quartiers il me semble ?

\- Je croyais bien faire. Après tout, depuis qu'elle est partit vous semblez...Enfin j'ai penser...

\- Tu as pensé ? Que tu prendrais sa place ?

\- Je...

\- _Pauvre petite sotte !_

Jetant le manteau pat terre, il se rapprocha de l'adoratrice. Levant sa main nourricière, il l'abatis tel un cobra sur son sternum. L'adoratrice cria mains ce fut vain. L'officier se nourrit entièrement de l'adoratrice ne laissant qu'une momie entièrement dessécher. Ramassant le manteau, il le mit en lieu sur dans sa penderie. Certes Hayley ne serait pas contente quand elle verra que ses vêtements ont disparut mais il devra la convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Touchant le tissu, il se mit à penser à elle.

\- Hayley...

 _Sur Terre..._

C'était le jour du départ. Tous le monde se prépara pour partir vers le lieu du mariage. Ils prirent pour le trajet un gros 4*4. La trajet sembla interminable pour Frost qui était à cran. Son grand-père avant de partir lui avait qu'elle ne devait pas perdre son sang froid une fois devant sa mère. Bien sur elle lui avait donner sa parole bien que cela lui sera difficile de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Wolf quand à elle resta d'un calme olympien. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Seulement, elle ne devait pas craquer sinon tous le monde saurait qui elle était. En effet Zéro l'avait prévenu qu'il y aurait le gratin de l'armée à ce mariage.

\- Officiellement tu as « disparut » avec Persia. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es en vie. Personne ! N'utilise pas tes dons sauf si tu es sur qu'il n'y ait personne dans les alentours. Tu m'a comprit ?

Wolf avait hocher la tête pour dire qu'elle comprenais. Elle ne voulait surtout pas redevenir un rat de laboratoire. Jamais. Ils arrivèrent la nuit à l'hôtel qu'avait réservé Zéro, le mariage était prévu à 12h le lendemain. Le petit groupe avait prévu d'arriver vers 11h30 avant que la cérémonie ne commence afin de se faire connaître. Lors du pot, Zilla avait prévu une projection de souvenir. Durant un laps de temps de 3 minutes, Techno devait télécharger le fichier qu'elle avait préparer pour montrer la vérité à tous le monde.

Le lendemain, tous le monde se prépara pour le mariage. Les filles prirent plus temps, pour parfaire leur maquillage afin de ressembler à des humaines. Zéro mit un beau costume noir et blanc ayant du mal avec le nœud papillon ce fut Frost qui l'y aida.

\- Voilà. Tu ressemble à...

\- Un pingouin ! Je sais...

\- De quoi tu te plains ? Tu avais du en porter un pour le mariage de papa et Zilla.

\- Non j'avais mit mon costume de militaire. Je me rappellerais toujours la tête de en revanche tu es... Magnifique.

\- Arrête du exagère ! Je ne ressemble à rien là-dedans. Je me sens pas à l'aise.

Frost portait une bustier robe bleu-vert. Un motif argenté partait du sein droit pour disparaître dans son dos. Elle portais une perruque de cheveux blond assez courte, sur ses poignets des bracelets argenté avec des pierres bleus. Au oreilles, des boules d'oreilles tombantes, pour cacher son œil gauche, elle avait fait un cache œil en forme de cœur. Sur ses paupières, elle portait du bleu claire et du gloss transparent sur ses lèvres. D'ici et là, elle avait mise des paillettes. Frost était magnifique, une belle jeune femme.

La prenant par les épaules il la toisa pour dire.

\- Regarde moi. Tu es vraiment magnifique. Si le second était là, il aurait les yeux lui sortant de ses orbites.

Rougissant, elle donna une tape sur l'épaule de son grand-père.

\- Arrête un peu de me taquiner.

\- Whaou ! Commandante, vous êtes magnifique. S'exclama Techno.

\- En effet. Cela vous change. Argumenta Scientist.

\- On dirait une reine des neiges. Plaida Doc.

Se retournant elle regarda ses comparses. Scientist avait une robe qui ressemblait à un kimono traditionnel blanc avec ici et là des couleur vive. N'ayant pas besoins de déguiser ses cheveux, elle les avait remonter en une coiffure traditionnel assez compliquer et avait appliquer une maquillage simple qui la rendait très belle. Les baguettes étaient celles offertes par le chef scientifique.

Techno quand à elle portait une robe noir assez gothique avec des accessoires de steampunk dans les cheveux. Elle avait garder ses dreadlocks blanc mais avait ajouter des petits accessoires. Elle avait du noir sur les lèvres et les yeux.

Doc quand à elle avait une robe de visual kei assez oser couvert de tulles de chaînes. En effet, une bande de tulles partait de son sein droit pour descendre en dessus du gauche. Si elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, son sein gauche se trouverait à l'air libre. Pour son maquillage c'était à peu près le même style que Scientist mais en plus dark. Elle portait une perruque noir avec une coupe carré.

A part elle et Scientist, les robes des deux autres ne semblaient pas convenir pour un mariage.

\- Vous auriez pu faire un petit effort. Les réprimanda Frost.

\- Moi je trouve que cela leur correspond. Argumenta Zéro.

\- Où est Wolf ? Demanda Scientist.

\- Elle refuse de sortir de la chambre. Expliqua Doc.

\- Bonnie sort de là. Ordonna Frost.

\- Pas question !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi jeune fille ?

\- Vous allez vous moquez de moi.

\- Mais non. Aller viens.

Sortant, Wolf se tient devant tous le monde. Personne ne dit un mot tellement elle était...Superbe.

Elle portait une robe pourpre, le devant était constituer de lacer laissant voir sa peau et le renflement de ses seins. Portant une perruque brune avec une coupe asymétrique, son maquillage comprenait du gloss, des paillettes et du crayon noir sous les yeux.

Voyant que personne ne disait un mot, elle commença à paniquer.

\- Quoi ? Dites quelques chose n'importe quoi. Vous me faites peur.

Des « sublimes », « magnifique » fusèrent, faisant rougir l'intéressée.

\- Vous êtes sincères ?

\- Mais oui. La rassura Frost.

\- Si Todd te voyait, il tomberais à genoux devant toi pour te baiser les pieds.

A la mention de Todd, Wolf paniqua.

\- Jamais il ne doit me voir comme cela. En plus j'ai jamais porter de talons.

Tous le monde rigola face à cette remarque. Zéro dut se racler la gorge pour mettre fin à l'hilarité.

\- Nous devons y aller maintenant.

\- Oui allons s'y.

Tous le monde s'engouffra dans le 4*4 direction la maison de Frost. Il y avait déjà du monde qui était arriver, Zéro reconnut certaines têtes. Sortant de la voiture avec le petit groupe, il les dirigea vers l'entrée. Une jeune fille en robe pour l'occasion les arrêta pour leur demander.

\- Vous avez votre faire part ?

\- Je suis l'ancien beau père de la mariée. Dite lui que le général Zéro voudrais la voir.

\- Bien monsieur.

La jeune fille disparut pendant 5 minutes avant de revenir.

\- Suivez moi.

Le petit groupe suivit la jeune fille dans la maison jusqu'à une salle où se trouvait Zilla les mains sur les hanches.

\- Merci Marie, tu peux nous laisser. Que viens tu faire ici Zéro ?

\- Quel accueil pour ton ancien beau père.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter. Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avor inviter.

\- J'ai du tirer quelques ficelles mais si je suis là c'est pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Bien sur que non. Je sais que cela ne ramènera pas ma petite-fille mais avant de partir je voulais te voir une dernière fois.

\- Tu m'a l'air sincère. Par contre c'est qui elles ?

\- Oh ! Des filles que Faustine avaient connues avant d'être engagé. J'ai moi même connue leur parents. Laisse moi te présenter. Les plus jeunes sont Maxine et Haly. Maxine est une experte en ce qui concerne les explosifs et l'électronique tandis qu'Haly est médecin dans l'armée.

\- Bonjour madame. Salua Doc.

\- Tous mes félicitations et mes condoléances pour la perte de votre fille.

\- Merci mesdemoiselles. Répondit froidement Zilla en toisant leur tenus assez excentrique.

\- Voici Ying, scientifique dans l'armée. Continua Zéro.

\- *Bonjour madame* Répondit Scientist dans sa langue natale en s'inclinant.

\- Et enfin, Faust et sa fille adoptive.

Quand Frost et Wolf s'approchèrent, la mariée devint blanche comme un linge en voyant les deux femmes s'approcher. La plus grande lui rappelait sa fille Faustine mais c'était impossible puisqu'elle était morte. Shut le lui avait dit. Quand à la fille, Zilla jura qu'elle la connaissait.

\- Bonjour madame. Je suis Faust, je commandante un petit groupe dans l'armée.

\- Faust, c'est le diminutif de Faustine ? Demanda Zilla.

\- Non je m'appelle bien Faust. Mes parents étaient assez excentrique. Voici ma fille adoptive.

\- Je suis Eity Heigt. Se présenta Wolf.

\- Pardon ? J'ai du mal comprendre, tu t'appelles « 88 ».

\- Non, mon nom n'est le chiffre 88 en anglais. On me fait souvent cette blague.

\- Tous va bien Zilla ? Tu es toute pâle.

\- Le stress du mariage. Si tu me promet de ne pas faire de bêtise je t'autorise à participer à mon mariage et au pot mais après tu t'en vas.

\- C'est très clair Zilla.

Puis elle retourna à ses dernier préparatrice avant sa grande entrée. En voyant la mère puis sa commandante, Doc ne pu s'empêcher de glisser.

\- Heu général, vous êtes sur que c'est bien sa mère ?

\- Hélas ! Soupira le vieil homme.

Le petit groupe sortit pour aller chercher des place au fond bien sur. En chemin, Zéro salua quelques anciens camarades. Celui-ci présenta tous le monde avant de croiser le futur marier qui était plutôt mal à l'aise face au grand-père de son ancienne commandante morte au combat. Comme sa futur femme, le marier pâlit face à Frost et Wolf. Celle-ci lui demanda même.

\- Vous aller bien monsieur ? On jurait que vous aviez vu un fantôme.

\- Le stress à mon avis.

\- Je crois que nous devrions aller nous asseoir. Intervient Zéro. Venez mesdames.

En escortant tout le monde, Frost ne put s'empêcher de dire.

\- J'aurais du le buter quand j'en avais l'occasion.

\- Faustine tient toi tranquille. La réprimanda Zéro.

Une fois installer, la cérémonie commença avec le défiler des demoiselles d'honneur puis vient la marche nuptiale. En voyant avancer sa mère, Frost voulut se lever mais fut retenu pas la main de son grand-père.

\- Patience...

\- Je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais votre mère ressemble à une meringue géante dans cette robe. Intervient Doc.

Frost eut un petit sourire en coin face à la remarque. Wolf quand à elle observa, fermant les yeux des images survient dans sa mémoire. Des images où elle se rappelais avoir vu cette femme.

 _Flash Back_

 _Wolf se reposait après une séance « d'entraînement », elle pouvait entendre une voix réprimander le scientifique._

 _\- Elle à presque faillit claquer. Faite un peu plus attention voyons. C'est la seule à être encore en vie._

 _\- Tous nos excuse mais elle tellement discipliner._

 _\- Faite en sorte qu'elle ne claque pas. Nous aurons besoins d'elle une fois qu'elle sera en âge de procréer._

 _Fin du Flash Back._

Cette vipère était indifférente à la souffrance de Wolf mais elle allait très bientôt connaître cette même souffrance. Voyant les mariés s'embrasser Doc et Techno eurent un haut le cœur. Puis ce fut l'heure du gâteau avant les souvenirs. Zéro fit un geste vers Techno qui y alla. Une fois le gâteau coupé, tous le monde prit une part. C'est alors que Zilla remarqua l'absence de Techno. Ce fut Wolf qui répondit.

\- Elle est aller aux toilettes.

\- Me voilà. Intervient l'intéressée. Je me suis un peu paumé mais j'ai réussit à trouver les toilettes.

Zilla hocha froidement la tête avant de se diriger plus loin pour dire que la séance souvenir allait commencer. Techno hocha la tête face au reste du groupe.

Bras dessus bras dessous, les mariés attendirent que le projecteur envoie la première vidéo. Seulement ce que tout le monde pu voir ce fut la vidéo d'une petite fille se faisant tabasser dessus avant qu'elle ne pousse un cri et que ses assaillant ne moururent.

\- Que...Commença Zilla.

Une autre vidéo montra 7 tubes contenant les corps de 7 jeunes enfants à des âges différents avec des scientifiques qui parlèrent de manière scientifique. Une autre vidéo remontra la petite fille attacher sur une table se faisant injecter un produit dans les veines. Déjà dans la foule certains se demandait ce que cela voulait dire. D'autres étaient clairement dégoûter par ces images. Une figure de l'armée tonna alors.

\- Qu'es ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Moi je sais mon vieil ami. Intervint Zéro.

\- Toi sale vieux...Gronda Zilla en le pointant du doigt.

\- La ferme ! Ce que vous avez devant vous sont les mémoires que cette chère Zilla gardait sur un projet militaire top secret. Le projet super soldat.

\- C'est impossible ce projet n'existe pas. Les risques..

\- Étaient trop dangereux colonel Marchal. Seulement certains se sont crut au dessus des lois et ont mit en route le projet. 88 cobayes, ont été nécessaires Tous sont morts, tous étaient des enfants. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Tu as tué mon fille sale garce parce qu'il avait découvert que tu tramait la dedans. Ton amant et maintenant mari, l'a tué. Seulement il restait un problème : Faustine. Il l'a abandonnée elle et les autres et il a fait croire à leur mort.

\- Mais Général, elle est bien morte. Intervient un colonel.

\- Non. C'est faux.

Frost se mit alors debout, enlevant sa perruque, Zilla la reconnut tout de suite.

\- Bonjour maman.

\- Faustine...

\- Il est temps de payer.

Zilla prit ses jambes à son cou renversant du monde laissant Shut qui restait pétrifier face à son ancienne commandante qui était en vie. Wolf en profit a pour s'éclipser pour suivre Zilla.

C'était la cohue, les convives furent choqué, les représentants de l'armée n'en croyait pas leur oreilles ni à ce qu'ils voyaient. Ainsi donc, la commandante Faustine qu'ils croyaient morte depuis longtemps était en réalité en vie et était devenu la mercenaire dénommé Frost ? Pire encore, Shut leur avaient menti. Mais ce qui les choqua encore plus c'était que le projet « super soldat » avait été mener alors que les risques étaient énormes sans leur consentements à tous. A cause de ce couple, l'armée allait du mal à se remettre de cette image. On entendit plus loin les sirènes de police qui entrèrent dans la réception pour arrêter Shut.

Frost observa Shut menotte aux poignets et ne put répliquer.

\- Tu aurais du bien vérifier que j'étais morte. Quand on tu quelqu'un on s'assure qu'il soit bien mort.

\- Où est Wolf et Zilla ? Demanda Zéro.

\- Je vais la chercher.

Elle avait vu sa fille disparaître incognito dans la foule ainsi que sa mère. Celle-ci espérait qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtise.

Plus loin, la mère de Frost courait afin de s'échapper. Non mais quel idiot ! Shut aurait du s'assurer que sa garce de fille soit bien morte et enterrer. Et surtout aussi qu'elle idiote, elle aurait du détruire tout ce qui la reliait à ce fichu de projet de malheur. Maintenant tout le monde était au courant de ce fiasco ! Continuant de courir Zilla s'arrêta.

S'arrêtant, la marié vit une silhouette se tenir devant. S'approchant, elle put la voir nettement. Il s'agissait de la fille adoptive de Faustine... Sauf que ses cheveux étaient maintenant blanc avec des reflets blond. Uses yeux vairons étaient d'une teinte plus prononcé. Seulement un détail la frappa, le regard de cette jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un. En effet,alors qu'elle continuais d'avancer, Wolf serrait les poings de rage face à cette femme. Une fois planté devant elle, c'est d'une voix froide qu'elle parla.

\- Vous me reconnaissez maintenant n'es ce pas ?

\- Impossible. Non cela ne peut être toi. Au dernière nouvelles tu avais « disparut » avec cette Persia. Non cela ne peut...Tu ne peut pas être le cobaye 88.

\- _. . .88 !_

Un pot de fleur explosa près de Zilla qui sursauta. Oui, c'était bien elle, le cobaye 88. Une fille au dons exceptionnel qui surpassait son géniteur, une fille viable. La perfection. Hélas cette perfection avait un énorme défaut : elle était stérile. Après cette échec, le projet fut abandonner et le laboratoire détruit.

\- Oui tu es le cobaye 88. Une fille viable mais hélas stérile.

\- Comment avez vous peut cautionner cela ? Comment avez vous pu dormir la nuit sans penser à ces enfants mort ?

\- C'était pour la sciences. Se défendit Zilla qui commençait à avoir peur. C'était l'avenir.

\- L'avenir ? Je n'étais rien pour vous. Juste une arme et une futur poule pondeuse. Rhaaa ! Avec tous ce sang sur vous comment n'avez vous pas péter les plomb. Vous restiez stoïque alors que je souffrais le martyr mais c'est terminer tous cela.

\- Qu...Que vas tu faire ?

\- Vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce. Oh rassurez vous je ne vais pas vous tuer. Non, je vais vous montrer ce que 'ai vécut dans ce laboratoire. Comme cela vous n'oublierez pas les crimes que vous aviez fait.

D'une vitesse inouïe, Wolf vient poser ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Zilla. Concentrant son regard sur celui de la génitrice de sa commandante, elle ouvrit une partie de son esprit. La partie où ses mauvais souvenirs étaient gardés. Zilla écarquilla les yeux en voyant les images défiler devant ses yeux. Elle voulait fermer les yeux, seulement ce lui fut impossible. Impuissante, elle vit, ressentit même la douleur de la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment, Zilla hurla avant que Wolf ne la lâche pour qu'elle s'éloigne de la recrue apeurer. Frost apparut alors trouvant sa fille et sa mère prostrée comme un animal. Pas besoins de parole, elle savait ce que sa fille avait fait. La police vient alors pour prendre Zilla.

Frost regarda la police embarquer Shut et sa mère qui était toujours apeuré dut à l'intervention de Wolf. Elle ne ressentait rien pour elle, pas même de la pitié. Son père pouvait désormais reposer en paix et elle avait enfin enterrer ses derniers démons. La seule chose que Frost voulait c'était rentré dans la ruche avec ses sœurs d'armes mais surtout pour retrouver un certains second canon.

Zéro qui se tenait à l'écart observa la scène d'un ton neutre. Tous était enfin finit en fin presque. Il fallait encore faire le ménage dans certains endroit mais ce n'était plus son problème désormais. Seul comptait le bonheur de sa petite et arrière-petite fille. Une voix vient cependant le tirer de ses réflexion.

\- Quelle affaire sordide !

\- En effet Zeek ! Et il aura fallut que des innocents périssent pour que cette affaire éclate. J'espère que le reste du « ménage » sera fait dans les hautes sphères ?

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas cela sera fait. Je m'en chargerais personnellement.

\- Bien. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des « jeunes » à ramener chez elle.

Il allait partir quand la voix de Zeek retentit.

\- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit encore ?

\- Hum ?

\- Sur ta maladie mon vieil ami.

\- Faustine le saura en tant voulut. Ne t'occupe pas de cela.

\- Et en ce qui concerne la jeune fille ? Demanda Zeek.

Zéro observa alors Wolf qui discutait avec Doc. Elle était le cobaye 88, le seul fruit encore vivant de ce maudit projet. Pour certains elle pourrait être encore utile encore fallait il qu'elle reste sur Terre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Sur la ruche, il avait comprit que Wolf avait un rôle à jouer, que l'équipage comptait sur elle et vice versa. De plus la jeune fille semblait épanouie être avec cette race d'alien notamment avec le commandant. Tous les deux se complétaient bien, un peu comme Faustine et le second. Oui sa place était sur la ruche et plus sur Terre.

Poussant un soupir, Zéro tourna la tête vers son ancien ami.

\- Cette jeune fille est la fille adoptive de Faustine. Elle est mon arrière petit-fille. Le cobaye 88 est mort ou n'a jamais existé. Le projet super soldat a été plutôt un projet infanticide. Si jamais ce cobaye a vraiment existé, il doit être mort depuis le temps tu ne crois pas ?

Zeek regarda Wolf qui l'observais avant de regarder son vieux camarade.

\- Tu dois avoir sans doute raison. Enfin je plains quand même Faustine lorsqu'elle lui présentera son petit ami.

\- Oh crois moi c'est déjà fait. Adieu Zeek.

\- Adieu Zéro.

Les deux vieux amis se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans une direction différente. Arriver devant Wolf, Zéro dit.

\- Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

\- Oui il est temps. Ajouta la jeune fille.

Puis le petit groupe partit rejoindre leur véhicule. Ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois durant le trajet avant qu'ils n'atteignent la Floride. Une fois à la maison, c'était changement de tenu. Les robes furent bien sur mise à l'abri avec le étaient prêt pour leur départ définitif. Une grosse camionnette transportaient les instruments de musique et la malle de Doc tandis qu'un 807 transportaient le reste. Avant de partir tout de fois, Frost et ses comparses regardaient pour la dernière fois ce qui avaient été leur foyer. Se tournant vers Techno, elle dit.

\- Es ce que tout est prêt ?

\- Oui. Le dispositif est parer. Je n'attendrais que les ordres.

\- Bien allons s'y.

Scientist, Wolf et Doc montèrent dans la camionnette tandis que le reste montait dans l'autre véhicule. Une fois bien éloigner de la maison, Frost hocha la tête et Techno sortit une télécommande sertit d'un bouton rouge. Sans aucune hésitation, elle appuya. Une explosion se fit entendre au loin, signe que la maison était réduite en cendre. Bien sur Techno avait fait en sorte que l'explosion ne détruise uniquement la maison et rien dans les alentours. Les pompiers se poseront des questions ainsi que les autorité qui finiront par conclure que l'explosion venait d'une fuite de gaz. Zéro avait fait en sorte de faire disparaître le nom des propriétaires afin que le groupe n'ai pas d'ennuis.

Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'ils roulaient quand Zéro remarqua qu'ils n'allaient pas dans la bonne direction.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne direction pour aller au SGC.

\- Je sais grand-père. Soupira Frost. Seulement ils nous reste une dernière chose à faire.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Dire adieu à d'anciennes camarades.

Le grand-père de Frost comprit où sa petite-fille voulait en venir. En effet le petit convoi stoppa devant un petit cimetière, le temps comprenait aussi la requête du commando puisqu'il se mit doucement à pleuvoir. Zéro préféra laissa sa petite-fille et ses comparses se recueillir.

Frost remercia son grand-père de la tête avant d'entrer dans le cimetière. Les cinq jeunes femmes marchèrent sur une allée de dalle de pierre blanche vers le fond du cimetière. Là sur une colline se tenait plusieurs tombes. Les tombes des anciennes camarades du commando. Durant leur marche, la pluie c'était transformée en averse comme si le ciel pleurait le chagrin des mercenaires qui allaient dire dieu pour toujours à leur sœur d'armes mortes au combat.

Frost et Scientist se tenait devant les plus anciennes tombes tandis que Doc, Techno et Wolf se tenait sur les récentes. Personnes ne disait un mot, des larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie. Wolf regardait les tombes d'Amy, Tira, Sniper et de Pilote seulement la jeune recrue regardait surtout celle de Pilote.

Quand le groupe était partit, elle avait prit les lunettes d'aviateur qu'elle lui avait donné. Pilote, n'était pas la plus loquace du groupe surtout depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa sœur Hood. Lorsque Wolf était arrivée, Pilote parlait un peu plus mais sans plus. Elle avait essayer de tous lui apprendre comme lorsqu'elle était avec sa sœur Hood. Au final, Pilote considérait Wolf comme sa petite sœur avec Doc qui était sa sœur de cœur. Wolf savait même comment elle s'appelait : Ripley. C'était même elle qui l'avait surnommer Wolf pour la première fois.

Le jeune recrue fixait toujours la tombe si bien qu'elle ne sentit pas la main de Frost se poser sur son épaule. Se tournant vers sa mère, celle-ci lui dit.

\- Il faut y aller.

\- Je peux rester encore un petit peu. S'il te plaît ?

Frost porta son regard vers la tombe que regardait sa fille adoptive et comprit.

\- Je te laisse 2 minutes. Après rejoint nous.

\- Merci.

Frost lui sourit avant de partir avec les autres. Wolf attendis que tous le monde soit partit pour parler à la tombe.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Ainsi que les autres. Je voulais te dire que sa y est, tous mes démons sont partis. Je me sens plus légère. Plus...moi. Ah j'aurais tellement voulut que tu sois là ainsi que les autres. Vous allez toutes me manquez mais je sais que là où se je vais, vous saurez toutes avec moi.

Quelqu'un prend très bien soin de moi même si...au début j'étais une véritable rebelle. Tood est vraiment...bien.

Elle fit une pause en retournant les lunettes dans ses mains. Relavant la tête, Wolf s'avança pour les poser sur la tombe. Tournant les talons, elle allait partir quand une voix retentit.

\- Bonnie...

La jeune recrue se retourna vivement afin de savoir d'où venais la voix qui l'avait appeler. Seulement il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Wolf crut qu'elle avait rêver quand un détails l'intrigua. Sur la tombe il y avait quelque chose à l'endroit même où elle avait poser les lunettes. S'approchant avec prudence, elle prit l'objet qui était en fait des lunettes steampunk. Wolf trouva cela bizarre avant de les examiner plus attentivement.

La jeune recrue faillit les lâcher lorsqu'elle les reconnut. C'était à Pilote. Wolf crut avoir une attaque quand la voix retentit de nouveau.

\- Bonnie...

Relevant la tête, elle vit près de la tombe, une silhouette tenant les lunettes d'aviateur. A cause des gouttes d'eau qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, elle dut s'essuyer le visage pour voir mais ce fut vain. Wolf n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement la personne. Sauf qu'en son fort intérieur, elle sut qui c'était. La personne mit alors les lunettes pour ramener ses cheveux en arrière avant de la désignée. La jeune fille comprit le message et fit de même. Alors la silhouette lui fit le salut militaire avant de disparaître. Wolf sourit avant de partir en courant vers la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, Doc remarqua le cadeau et s'exclama.

\- Mais ! Wolf, tu portes les...

\- Un cadeau pour un autre cadeau. Répliqua la recrue. Elle me les as donner.

\- « Elle » ? S'étonna Techno. Tu veux dire que...enfin...tu as vu un fantôme ?!

\- Qui c'est ? Il y a des mystères que l'on ne peut expliquer.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent la plus jeune avant de démarrer pour suivre Frost. Se retournant, Wolf vit des silhouettes sous la pluie. Des silhouettes qui étaient au nombre de cinq. Souriant, elle leur fit signe avant qu'elles ne disparaisses. Se calant dans le siège, la recrue sut alors que même si elles n'étaient plus sur Terre, leur anciennes comparses veilleraient toujours sur elles comme des anges gardiens. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, même dans la mort, on ne peut vaincre un membre du commando.

Le trajet fut interminable jusqu'à la base. Une fois arriver, bien que trempées, tous le monde prirent ce qui leur appartenait pour suivre Zéro dans la base. On les conduisit jusqu'à la porte des étoiles seulement le général O'Neil voulait parler à Zéro avant de partir. Celui-ci ordonna à la troupe de ne pas bouger et Surtout de ne pas faire de bêtises. Cinq paires d'yeux lui lancèrent des regards noir avant qu'il ne s 'éloigne vers le bureau.

Une fois arriver dans le bureau, O'Neil lui fit signe de prendre place sur le siège.

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemin, général. Votre visite a fait... grand bruit.

\- Si les hautes sphères avaient fait leur boulot je n'aurais pas du agir comme je l'ai fait. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Personnellement non. Mais j'avoue que cette affaire est pour le moins sordide.

\- Elle l'est. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir cela. Nous ne sommes pas des sorciers, la Vie est précieuse. Notamment celle des enfants.

\- Je sais. Croyez moi générale.-

\- Je vous crois O'Neill.

Zéro allait partir mais O'Neill le retint.

\- Vous avez oubliez ceci.

\- Ah oui ! La clé USB.

\- J'espère que vous n'allez pas utilisez son contenu envers Atlantis.

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole. Par contre Atlantis devrait faire plus attention. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils doivent faire en sorte ne pas se mettre plus à dos ma petite-fille et ses comparses. Notamment Woolsey. Je crois que vous avez fait une erreur ne le nommant chef de la citée.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- C'est un bureaucrate pas un soldat. Carter semblait s'en tirer mieux et savait où était situer la limite pour ne pas offusquer le commando. Woolsey lui...je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est décidé.

\- C'est bien dommage. Sur ceux adieux général.

\- En ce qui concerne la petite Bonnie...

Zéro regarda le général dans les yeux avant que celui-ci ne réplique.

\- J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit reconnue comme la fille adoptive de Faustine. Au cas où.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Pour ma part le cobaye 88 n'existe plus.

Sur ces mots, Zéro sortit du bureau pour rejoindre le commando. Une fois dans la salle, le vieux général fut soulagé qu'il n'y eu aucun incidents.

\- Tous est en ordre ? Demanda Frost.

\- Oui ma petite-fille.

Celle-ci sourit à son grand-père. Dans la salle de contrôle un technicien, programma la séquence de chevrons pour Atlantis. Dès que le portail bleu fut là, la petite troupe se mit en route. Ils arrivèrent à la citée où ils furent accueilli par Woosley et par l'équipe de Sheppard. Ce fut le chef de la citée qui parla.

\- J'espère que vous avez pu régler vos petites affaires sur Terre général.

\- Elles sont réglées monsieur Woolsey. Maintenant veuillez contacter notre cher commandant afin qu'il puisse nous récupérer.

\- Attendez ! Intervient Sheppard. Vous contez ne pas retourner sur Terre général ?

\- Ma place n'est plus sur Terre colonel. Contacter Todd. Wolf vient avec moi, les autres attendez.

Personne ne mit de protestations. Cependant Woolsey tendit la main vers le général tout en lui barrant le passage.

\- Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient.

Le général regarda le dirigeant d'Atlantis d'un air mauvais. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme, ni son ton ni ses manières.

\- Vous récupérerez la clé USB une fois que Todd sera là. Pas avant monsieur Woolsey. Maintenant laissez nous passer ! Répondit Zéro d'un ton aussi glaciale que la Sibérie elle-même.

Monsieur Woolsey laissa tomber sa main avant de s'écarter. Personne n'avait vu le regard qu'il lança au général et à son arrière petite-fille, à part elle naturellement. Zéro suivit de Wolf allèrent vers la console afin qu'un technicien puisse lancer une communication à la ruche de Todd. Une fois que ce fut fait, il ne restait plus qu'a attendre.

 _Dans l'espace..._

Todd était en train de lire différents rapports sur sa console quand il sentit par voie mental la présence de son second qui attendait devant ses quartiers. Il lui ordonna d'entré. Une fois dans les quartiers de son supérieur, le second inclina la tête en signe de respect avant de parler.

\- Nous venons de recevoir une communication d'Atlantis.

\- Que nous veux ce cher Sheppard ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de Sheppard mon seigneur.

Todd tourna la tête vers son second qui hocha à la tête à la question silencieuse de son supérieur. A ce moment là, White sortit des ombres pour venir à la rencontre des deux wraiths.

\- _**Elles ont finit leur « travail » sur Terre.**_

\- Allons sur le pont. Ordonna Todd.

Les deux wraiths et la louve sortirent pour aller sur le pont, là le commandant ordonna d'ouvrir un canal de communication afin de répondre à Atlantis. Quelques minutes après, tous virent le visage de Wolf apparaître. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas physiquement sur le pont, l'équipage fut ravi de revoir celle qui considérait comme leur reine. Todd s'approcha afin de mieux la regarder.

\- Wolf. Dit il d'un ton neutre.

Cependant, la jeune recrue n'était pas dupe, elle sentait qu'il était ravie de la revoir même s'il feignait l'indifférence. Hochant la tête, elle parla aussi d'un ton neutre.

\- Commandant. Notre travail sur Terre est finit. Quand pouvez vous venir nous récupérer ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas très loin du système d'Atlantis. Patienter encore 10 heures. Je vous enverrais une navette afin qu'elle puisse vous ramener sur ma ruche.

\- Bien commandant.

Todd et la jeune fille se regardèrent avant que la communication ne soit rompu laissant un écran noir. Zéro regarda en arrière avant d'annoncer :

\- 10 heures à nous supporter monsieur Woolsey.

Lorsque la nouvelle fut annoncer aux autres celles-ci accusèrent le coup notamment Doc qui avait un peu peur de revoir le troisième officier. Le dirigeant d'Atlantis les logea dans des quartiers provisoire mais séparément. Le commando dans l'un et Zéro dans un autre. L'attente fut interminable pour les jeunes femmes. Au bout d'un moment, Doc se leva pour aller vers leur affaires afin d'y trouver quelque chose. Frost au bout d'un moment du demander.

\- Que cherches tu à la fin Doc ?

\- Mais où es ce que je l'ai mit ? Non pas là...Rhaaaa...

\- Doc...Demanda Frost.

\- Non toujours pas là...

Toujours en train de chercher l'objet, elle ne vit pas Frost qui c'était approcher.

\- Doc !

Doc sursauta au point qu'elle se retrouva les fesses par terre tenant entre ses mains une petite boîte qui intrigua le reste du groupe. Se relevant, Doc regarda le reste des ses comparses. Ce fut Wolf qui rompit le silence.

\- Que contient cette boîte ?

\- C'est des cadeaux que j'ai fait pour chacune d'entre nous.

\- C'est ce qu tu fabriquais dans ton repère secret dans notre ancienne maison ? Demanda Frost.

\- Oui. Regarder.

Doc ouvrit le coffret et les autres purent voir ce qu'il contenait : 5 doigts de garde en argents. Les autres n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, Doc avaient cela pour elles ? Une question demeurait pour quoi ? Voyant la mines de ses sœurs d'armes et les questions qui se bousculaient dans leur têtes.

\- Si j'ai fait cela c'est parce que je voulais que l'on soit égaux vis à vis de nos « petits copains ». Nous avons les vêtements, les tatouages, l'apparence mais ils nous manquaient un élément...

\- Les doigts de gardes. Acheva Wolf.

\- Exact. Je les ais chacun personnaliser.

Doc en prit un pour le tendre à Frost qui le prit afin de l'examiner. L'objet était munit d'un griffe tranchante à l'extrémité. Des flocons de neiges étaient gravé sur le métal ainsi qu'une phrase : « On ne laisse personne derrière nous ». Le retournant, elle vit qu'il y avait des noms graver à l'intérieur, ceux de ses anciennes camarades. Frost eut chaud au cœur qu'elle le mit sur son index droit. Il lui allait comme un gant. Regardant Doc, elle la remercia d'un hochement de la tête. La jeune médecin fut émut de la réaction de sa commandante.

Le deuxième doigt de garde fut donné à Scientist. Dessus était gravé un cobra, le symbole du yin et du yang. Par contre à l'intérieur se trouvait le prénom de ses parents dans sa langue naturelle. La jeune scientifique/assassin fut elle aussi ému de ce cadeau.

Le troisième fut pour Techno. Sur le sien était graver les noms de groupe de cyber punk et à l'intérieur, le tatouage qu'elle arborait. La jeune technicienne sourit face au cadeau. Le quatrième était pour Doc. Le sien comportait des hyènes et « AH AHAHAHAHAHA », à l'intérieur elle y avait graver Hayley Quinzeel afin qu'elle n'oublie pas qui elle était vraiment. Regardant le dernier doigt de garde, Doc prit une inspiration avant de le tendre à Wolf qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Sur le sien il y avait un loup hurlant à la lune. Les détails étaient parfaits tellement bien fait. La jeune recrue remarqua alors que sur l'œil du loup se trouvait l'étoile éclater de Todd. Le retournant, Wolf vit ce que Doc avait fait : le visage de tous le monde. Les détails étaient vraiment très surprenant. Le mettant sur son index gauche, elle fit un gros câlin tout en lui disant.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup.

Doc fut très ému ainsi que le reste du groupe. Pourtant une question demeurait, quelle serait la réaction de leur wraith.

 _Dans les quartier de Zéro..._

Le vieux général étai tallongé sur le lit grimaçant de douleur. Durant l'entretient avec le wraith, il sentait qu'une crise allait venir. Une fois dans ses quartiers, il allait prendre ses cachets mais il remarqua qu'il avait finit tout le flacon. Fermant les yeux, il sut qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps. Il espérait juste qu'il serait encore vivant quand le wraith viendrait les prendre.

 _10 heures plus tard..._

Une navette wraith venait d'atterrir sur Atlantis, une équipe de marine vinrent chercher le commando et le général. Un des marines remarqua la pâleur de celui-ci qu'il en vient à demander.

\- Vous allez bien monsieur ?

\- Oui oui, soldat.

Zéro reprit contenance pour suivre le groupe de marine qui l'emmenait à l'endroit où avait atterrie la navette. Il y avait Todd, son second et un groupe de drones qui emmenait les affaires du commando ainsi que Sheppard, son équipe et bien sur Woolsey. Todd observait tous le monde mais surtout Wolf. Tous les deux se regardaient dans les yeux comme pour combler le vide que ces semaines avaient laissées. Seulement cela fut interrompu par Zéro qui se racla la gorge avant de dire.

\- Je crois qu'il serait temps d'y aller non ? J'aimerais quitter cette citée au plus vite commandant.

\- Grand-père...Soupira Frost.

Mais il ne tint pas compte de sa petite-fille, Todd remarqua alors que le vieux général était beaucoup moins en forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sur sa ruche. Se tenant en retrait, il laissa monter à bord de la navette le commando sauf que Wolf resta en retrait venant se placer à côté de lui. Assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir l'odeur de cuir de son uniforme. Le wraith remarqua alors ce qu'elle portait sur sa tête. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle lui sourit avant de murmurer.

\- Je t'expliquerait plus tard.

Le commandant sourit avant de reprendre contenance. Zéro allait monter quand il se souvint de quelque chose.

\- Oh j'allais oublier.

Il lança alors la clé USB à Woolsey, qui la rattrapa.

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole. Sauf que vous ne trouverez rien de fâcheux sur votre fameuse citée. Je bluffait en réalité. Répondit le général avant d'entrer dans la navette.

Wolf regarda alors tous le monde avant de monter à bord suivit de Todd. C'était le second qui pilotait, Frost était sur le siège derrière. Elle ne loupait as une occasion de pouvoir l'observer après ces semaines de séparations. Le reste du groupe resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de la ruche apparaisse. A ce moment là, Wolf ne put se retenir de murmurer.

\- Enfin la maison.

\- « _Oui petite louve »._

La jeune femme fut surprit d'entendre la voix du commandant dans sa tête. Elle hocha la tête dans sa direction pour le remercier. Le second pilotait comme une chef pour faire entrer la navette et la poser. Une fois poser, les drones sur ordre mental de leur commandant emmenèrent les affaires du groupe dans l'antichambre de la reine-du moins là où une reine aurait ses quartiers- laissant le groupe s'imprégner de l'ambiance de la ruche.

\- C'est si bon de rentrer. Annonça Doc.

\- Oui. Souffla Wolf.

Frost regarda son groupe, notamment Doc, Techno et Wolf avant de dire.

\- Aller voir si les drones s'en sortes avec nos affaires.

Les plus jeunes du groupes sourirent avant que Doc ne dise.

\- Et vous commandante ?

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Elle avait prononcé ses mots en regardant le second qui eut un petit sourire en coin. Les jeunes pouffèrent avant de partir suivit de Scientitst et de Frost. Seulement elles s'arrêtèrent toutes lorsqu'elles entendirent tousser. Se retournant, toutes virent que Zéro crachait du sang avant que celui-ci ne tombe par terre. Du moins c'était avant que le second ne le rattrape pour le poser délicatement par terre. Frost sentit son sang ce glacer dans ses veines. Elle se précipita vers son grand-père apeurée.

\- Grand-père ? Grand-père ! GRAND-PERE !

Tous le monde dans la ruche purent entendre le cri de désespoir de la commandante humaine.

 _A l'infirmerie..._

Cela faisait quelques heures que le vieux général avait été amené. Frost arpentait le couloir tel un lion en cage. Le second et Todd observait la scène d'un air détacher, après tout, tous les deux savaient que le générale était mourant. Le reste de l'équipe attendait que Doc sorte de l'infirmerie. En effet dès que le grand-père de Frost y avait été amené, celle-ci avait jurer qu'elle y jetterai un coup d'œil sur son état. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de 10 minutes que Doc sortit le visage livide. Frost se jeta sur elle avec un air désespérer.

\- Alors ?

\- Il...Commandante, je...je suis désoler...

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Il est...Phase terminale..

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est en train de mourir.

\- Non...

Frost recula d'un pas mortifier. Son grand-père était malade et il allait mourir alors qu'ils venaient seulement de se retrouver ? Elle avait perdu son père, tuer par sa mère. Sa grand-mère était morte, il ne restait plus que lui comme famille. Non elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, c'était trop injuste. Se tournant vers Todd, elle se précipita vers lui.

\- Sauvez le !

Le wraith, ne réagit pas. L'empoignant par les pans de son uniforme, elle le secoua-du moins Frost essaya.

\- Vous pouvez le sauvez avec le don de la vie. Je ne vous ai rien demander auparavant mais là j'ai besoins qu'il vive. Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Pourquoi vous ne dite rien ?

Se fut le second qui répondit.

\- Il ne veut pas être sauver.

\- Comment ?

\- Il l'a dit lui même : il ne veut pas être sauver.

\- Quand l'a-t-il dit ?

\- Le jour où il est monté sur la ruche.

Ce fut un choc pour Frost qui lâcha les pans du manteau de Todd. Ce que le second venait de lui avouer, c'était que lui et Todd était au courant de l'état de santé de son grand-père.

\- Vous le saviez... Vous le saviez et vous ne m'aviez rien dit. _Pourquoi ?!_

Personne ne lui répondit, Frost serra les poing avant de partir en courant au travers des couloirs de la ruche. Suite à sa fuite, Todd fit signe à son second de la suivre. Dès que le second fut partit, il affronta le regard noir de Wolf qui le fusillait ouvertement. Doc rompit le silence pour dire.

\- Il te réclame Wolf. Vous aussi Commandant.

Elle partit suivit des autres alors que Wolf entrait dans l'infirmerie seule. Elle vit allonger sur un lit, la silhouette frêle de celui-ci qu'elle considérait comme son arrière grand-père. S'approchant doucement, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Zéro ouvrit son œil unique, regardant Wolf.

\- Bonnie...

\- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Frost.

Le général ferma l'œil avant de le rouvrir.

\- Tu es encore jeune. Tu ne peux comprendre. J'ai fait mon temps, il est l'heure pour moi de quitter cette terre.

\- Mais Frost...

\- Fera son deuil. Elle est forte, elle survivra à ma mort. Tu sais, ne peut faire reculer plus longtemps le jour de sa mort.

Wolf baissa la tête, posant une main sur celle du vieux général qui la serra.

\- J'aurais aimé mieux vous connaître.

\- Je sais mais tu m'as connue le temps qu'il a fallut. Je suis contente que ma petite-fille t'ai sauver la vie. Tu me fait penser à elle quand elle était jeune. Je dois dire que tu es une jeune fille merveilleuse et une grande reine. Non laisse moi finir. Cet équipage et son commandant te font confiance et ils ont raison. Tu feras de grande chose grâce à tes dons afin de réparer les « dégats » d'Atlantis. Seulement je dois te prévenir car je l'ai vécut moi même. Un jour tu ne pourras peut être pas sauver tous ton équipage, si ce jour arrive, tu ne dois pas te dire que cela est de ta faute. Nous ne somme pas Dieu, on ne peut sauver tout les monde. J'ai essayer. Hélas j'en ai pu qu'en sauver que 9 sur les 20 mais j'en ai sauver. Au cour de ta vie, d'autres obstacles viendront à toi, surmonte les et tu deviendra plus forte. Maintenant laisse moi parler avec le commandant de la ruche.

Hochant la tête, elle serra la main du vieil homme avant de partir. S'arrêtant devant Todd, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour lui dire.

\- Tu aurais du me le dire.

Puis elle partit. Le wraith entra alors dans l'infirmerie afin d'écouter le vieil homme parler.

\- Ah mon cher commandant.

\- Votre petite-fille est en colère.

\- Bah, elle survivra. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important. Je sais que vous veillerez sur les filles notamment sur la jeune Bonnie tandis que votre second...

Zéro se remit à tousser du sang ne pouvant terminer sa phrase. Todd alla vers lui pour poser sa main nourricière sur le torse du vieux général. Il lui insuffla un peut du Don de la Vie afin de le maintenir en vie un peu plus longtemps. Une fois que cela fut finit, Zéro regarda le wraith qui enlevait sa main de son torse.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit...

\- Je vous ais insuffler un peu plus de vie afin que vous ne mouriez pas tout de suite. Général.

\- Vieux renard ! Merci, cela lui permettra de venir me voir avant que je ne meure.

\- Que vouliez me dire ?

\- De ne jamais envoyer seule le commando sur Atlantis. Veillez à ce qu'il y ait au moins un wraith ou un drone avec elles.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Elles sont assez expérimenter.

\- Bonnie est le résulta d'un projet qui heureusement n'existe plus, bien qu'elle soit stérile, elle peut toujours servir pour en recréer d'autres. En plus avec ce que vous leur avait fait, cela va attiser la convoitise de quelques personnes basé sur Terre.

Le wraith ne comprenait pas où le général voulait en venir. Voyant que le commandant ne comprenait pas ses paroles, le général continua.

\- Le traitement que vous leur avait fait les a rendu plus forte, plus résistantes. Je paris qu'elles guérissent plus vite qu'un être humain normale et que leur vieillissement est ralenti. Ajouter à cela Bonnie et vous obtenez une mine d'or pour la recherche scientifique qui pourront essayer de refaire la même chose sur d'autres. Ce que les humains veulent c'est ne plus vieillir, rester jeune. La mort les effraies. Je vous dirais aussi de vous méfiez de Woolsey. Ce n'est pas un soldat mais un bureaucrate, il verra là une opportunité de se servir d'elles. Alors faite en sorte qu'il n'y arrive pas.

\- Vous avez ma parole.

\- Merci. Retourner à vos occupations, elle viendra une fois qu'elle sera calmé ou du moins quand votre second l'aura calmé.

Le wraith hocha la tête avant de partir, laissant le général seul dans sa chambre.

 _Plus loin sur la ruche..._

Frost courrait comme une dérater vers les quartiers du second. Elle avait le cœur qui se serrait, respirer lui faisait mal aux poumons. La tête lui tournait, si bien qu'elle du prendre appuie contre les mur de la ruche de temps en temps. Une fois arriver devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. S'engouffrant à l'intérieur, elle vit une jeune femme à l'intérieur qui semblait surprise de la voir.

Toujours en train haleter, Frost ordonna :

\- Qui es tu ?

\- Je suis Siera. L'adoratrice du second. Vous êtes sûrement Frost ?

\- Adoratrice...

Ce simple mot lui fit horreur. Alors comme cela cle second avait fait fit de son avertissement. Une rage aveugle s'empara d'elle, son œil devint celui d'un wraith. D'une voix forte, elle ordonna.

\- _Sors d'ici immédiatement !_

\- Je ne reçoit mes ordres de mon maître le second. Pas de vous !

Craquant sa nuque, elle s'avança vers le jeune femme qui commença à avoir peur. D'un geste rapide, elle prit les cheveux de celle-ci pour lui faire pencher la tête vers l'arrière.

\- Espèce de petite pute ! J'ai tué des connes pour moins que cela. Sache que le second est à moi. Ni toi ni aucune autre adoratrice ne pourra me prendre. Maintenant dégage de là avant que je ne perde mon sang froid et que je te brise la nuque !

Frost relâcha la jeune adoratrice si violemment que celle -ci chancela sur ses jambes avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Seulement Siera lui lança.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est à vous alors pourquoi chaque nuit il murmurait mon nom ?

La commandante, allait la poursuivre mais elle avait déjà quitter les quartier.

\- Alors comme cela tu m'a remplacer wraith ? Tu me le paieras.

Une fois sortit des quartiers, Siera sourie avant de rejoindre sa communauté. Seulement elle croisa le second qui était très en colère. En effet celui-ci avait entendu la pique que Siera avait lancer à Frost. Pique qui était fausse bien entendu. Durant le séjour de la commandante, il avait prit Siera afin qu'elle s'occupe de ses quartiers mais il n'avait pas couché avec elle. Bien que celle-ci aurait bien voulu et elle le lui avait fait bien comprendre.

 _Flash Back_

 _Siera était en train de mettre le dernier uniforme dans la penderie du second pendant que celui-ci travaillait sur sa console._

 _\- J'ai terminer mes tâches mon seigneur._

 _\- Tu peux partir Siera._

 _\- J'aurais cru..._

 _Le second grogna pour lui dire de se taire. Se tournant, vers l'adoratrice, il la toisa._

 _\- Comment oses tu me contredire humaine ? Je t'ai dit de partir !_

 _L'adoratrice baissa alors la tête et partit. Mais avant elle lança :_

 _\- Comment pouvez vous apprécier une femme comme elle._

 _Exaspérer, le second se précipita vers Siera pour lui prendre la gorge et la plaquer vers le mur._

 _\- Tu me contredis en plus. Occupe toi de tes affaires humaine ! A moins que tu ne préfère me servir de repars ? Quand dis tu ?_

 _Il leva sa main nourricière à hauteur des yeux de l'humaine qui pâlit. Voyant qu'elle comprenait le message, il la relâcha avant de retourner vers sa console._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Du moins l'avait il crut mais apparemment pas. Cependant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter mais il se promit d'y remédier. Croyant qu'il allait mettre sa menace à exécution elle pria. Mais il dit :

\- Je m'occuperais de ton compte plus tard.

Puis il partit vers ses quartiers. En entrant il trouva une Frost qui avait la tête baissée, les poings serré au point qu'il put voir des gouttes de sang couler par terre. Elle était visiblement très énervée. Il voulut parler seulement Frost le devança en relevant la tête. Son œil droit était toujours en « mode » wraith.

\- Je pars affronter mes démons, te prévenant même de ce qui t'arriverais si jamais tu me poignardais dans le dos. Je reviens, j'apprends que la seule famille qui me reste est atteinte d'un cancer et qu'il préfère mourir. Puis j'apprends de la bouche d'une petite adoratrice que tu me « remplaçais » alors que j'étais _sur Terre !?_ Je te faisais confiance wraith ! Et toi qu'es ce que tu m'a dit déjà ? Ah oui ! « Aucune chance que cela n'arrive ». J'ai été vraiment idiote de te croire.

\- Tu trompes femme. Siera à menti.

\- _La ferme !_

Sans crie et gare, elle se jeta sur le wraith qui l'esquiva. S'arrêtant à mi-course, Frost se retourna pour se mettre en position de combat. Le second put voir qu'elle bouillonnait d'une rage pure mêlé à de la tristesse. Un mélange dangereux chez un humain mais pire chez cette commandante qui était une redoutable combattante en temps normale. Kenny se méfiait tandis qu'elle l'attaquait de nouveau telle une furie. Pendant plus de 10 minutes, tous les deux évitaient les coups de l'autre comme une danse de la mort. Pourtant c'était Kenny qui menait le combat. Frost aveuglé par la haine, le chagrin commençais à s'épuiser. Ses coups étaient donnés au hasard, manquaient de précisions. Frost pleurait même tellement elle avait mal à l'intérieur. Si bien que Kenny put la maîtriser en la clouant au sol. Ses bras faisant un étau dont elle essayait de sortir en se tortillant. Cela n'arrangea pas les choses. La colère de Frost fut décupler.

\- Lâche moi bordel !

Le wraith faisait fit de ses menaces.

\- Dès que tu te seras calmée femme.

\- JE T'AI DIT DE ME LACHER !

Réussissant à se retourner, elle lui griffa le visage avec le doigt de garde offert par Doc. Cela surpris Kenny qui desserra sa prise dont Frost put en profiter. Avant de retrouver de nouveau par terre dans les bras de son amant. Sauf que cette fois, il était très en colère par ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Redoublant ses efforts pour de nouveau sortir, Frost hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit les dents pointu dans son épaule lui déchirer les muscle. Cela faisait très mal puisque d'ordinaire les morsures qu'il lui infligeait était lorsqu'ils étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Dans ce contexte c'était pour la rappeler à l'ordre et la faire tenir tranquille. Suite à la douleur, elle s'immobilisa sentant Kenny se retirer de son épaule. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il lécha la plaie qui se refermait doucement.

\- Tu t'es calmée ?

\- Enfoiré ! Sale fils de pute !

\- M'insulter ne te mènera à rien femme.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Tu n'a plus besoins de moi apparemment vu que tu as choisi cette...Siera...

\- Je n'ai pas coucher avec elle. Bien qu'elle l'ai voulut.

\- Ahahaha...Et pourquoi as tu refuser une fille comme elle dans ta couche ? Hein ? Après tout ceux de ton espèce change de fille comme de chemise. Vu que j'étais parti tu aurais très bien pu me remplacer. Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas fait ? Elle à un corps parfait, ni cicatrices ni blessures venant de son passé. Visage parfait sans mutilation, cheveux long et lisse. Ouais un parfait petit spécimen pour satisfaire tes besoins sexuels !

\- Certes mais elle n'es pas toi Faustine. Murmura le wraith.

Cette révélation laisser Frost sans voix. Kenny en profita pour lui lécher la peau dans le cou avant de la mordiller. Il reçu en réponse un coup d'épaule de Frost.

\- Je te dé conseil d'en profiter. Tu m'a assez mordu tout à l'heure.

\- C'était juste pour te calmer. La j'ai envie de te faire plaisirs.

\- N'y pense même pas !

Poussant un soupir, Kenny relâcha un peu sa prise mais pas de trop afin qu'elle ne lui glisse pas entre les doigts.

\- Tu es en colère.

\- _Et comment que je suis en colère !_ Hurla Frost. J'apprends que mon grand-père va clamser mais quand plus l'alien avec qui je partage la couche était au courant. Je rentre dans ses quartier pour trouver une petite peste qui me répond qu'elle couche avec lui ! _Comment ne pas être en colère ?!_

\- Pour la dernière fois elle n'a pas partager ma couche.

\- Comment pourrais-je te croire ?

Soudain Frost vis des images que le second lui montra. C'était une conversation avec cette peste de Siera. Elle lui reprochait de préféré Frost à elle. Cela calma l'intéressée mais elle était toujours triste. La retournant dans ses bras Kenny l'embrasse avant de dire.

\- Va le voir.

\- Je n'en aurais pas la force.

\- Va. Avant qu'il ne parte.

Frost le regarda avant d' hocher la tête. Se relevant, il l'entraîna avec elle pour la mener vers l'infirmerie. Une fois devant, elle n'osa pas bouger. Le second lui commença à partir.

\- Où tu vas ? Lança Frost.

\- Rejoindre mon supérieur sur le pont. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas aller retrouver Siera.

\- Enfoiré.

Celui-ci sourit avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de la ruche. Frost se retrouva alors toute seule. L'angoisse lui nouait les entrailles, elle se remémora les bons souvenirs de son enfance avec son grand-père, ce qu'il lui avait apprit. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Frost ne sentit pas une larme couler le long de sa joue. Reprenant contenance, elle avança dans l'infirmerie pour trouver son grand-père allonger. Il avait meilleur mine signe que quelqu'un lui avait donner un peu du Don de la Vie. Elle n'osa plus avancer de peur qu'il ne noie qu'elle avait pleurer.

Ayant entendu des pas, Zéro c'était retourner pour trouver sa petite-fille qui restait sur place. Il devina aisément qu'elle avait du pleurer avant d'entrer. Poussant un soupir, il répliqua.

\- Tu comptes prendre racine ou tu viens t'asseoir près de moi ?

Levant les yeux aux ciel, elle se dirigea vers le lit pour s'asseoir au bord. Frost croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa son grand-père.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce regard ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Répliqua Frost d'une voix glaciale.

\- Si je te l'avait dit, tu aurais tout fait pour me faire soigner par ce commandant ou son second. J'ai assez vécu Faustine.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Et cela tu le sais.

\- Ah bon je le sais ?

\- Oui parfaitement. J'en ai assez de jouer grand-père. Ajouta Frsot dont la voix monta dangereusement dans les aiguë.

\- Je ne joue pas Faustine.

\- Arrête ! J'essaie de me contenir. Seulement tu continues...

\- Faustine...

\- LA FERME !

Frost se leva d'un coup pour tourner le dos à son grand-père. Le vieil homme vit le corps de sa petite-fille trembler de rage, de frustration. Il comprit alors que sa petite-fille avait peur et qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, Frost parla d'une voix chargée d'émotions.

\- Tu aurais du me le dire. Putain du aurais me le dire ! Je suis ta petite-fille bordel ! Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit ? _Pourquoi ?!_

Un barrage d'émotion céda de nouveau chez Frost qui pleura de nouveau. L'entendant pleurer, cela fit du mal à au général. De toute son existence, il n'avait jamais vu pleurer sa petite-fille comme cela sauf à la mort de son père.

\- Viens là Faustine.

Se retournant, elle se dirigea en courant vers son grand-père pour se réfugier dans son giron. La tenant dans ses bras, il essaya de la calmer tant il le pouvait. Commençant à se calmer, elle parla d'une voix enrouer.

\- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas être guéri ?

\- J'ai vécut assez longtemps ma chérie. Tu es la relève, tu dois reprendre le flambeau.

\- Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. Sans toi...je...

Le général, prit les mains de sa petite-fille afin de lui faire comprendre son point de vue.

\- Tu as une famille ! Tes comparses sont ta familles. Tu as sauvé une petite fille d'un destin effroyable. Elle est devenus ta fille, tu m'entend ta fille. Faustine, regarde moi. Ici tu es chez toi ma petite, chez toi ! Tu as trouvé aussi un compagnon...

Frost rigola face à cela.

\- Le second n'est pas mon compagnon. On couche ensemble c'est tout.

\- Têtu en plus ! Lorsque je suis venu sur cette ruche, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec lui. Il m'a dit qu'il était impressionner par toi. Alors arrête de croire que tu es juste une passade pour lui.

\- Il n'empêche que tu vas me laisser...

\- Parce que je sais que tu as trouver ta place. Tu dois continuer à veiller sur ta famille notamment sur Bonnie. Elle aura besoins de toi, elle es jeune. Bonnie n'as pas vu tous les aspects de la guerre et de la perte de compagnons.

\- Je sais.

\- Bien.

Il enleva ses mains du visage de Frost pour se recaler dans le lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Tu dois vraiment partir ?

\- Oui. Quand je serais partis, je veux que tu envoie mon corps dans l'espace.

\- Dans l'espace ?

\- Comme cela je veillerais sur toi même dans la mort.

\- D'accord.

Puis elle posa sa tête contre son grand-père, où elle s'endormit. Une heure plus tard, Frost se réveilla seule. En effet durant son sommeil, Zéro était partit paisiblement. Le secouant elle essaya de le réveiller. En vain. Comprenant qu'il était trop tard, elle se leva en pleurant de nouveau. Tous en le secouant plus violemment croyant qu'elle faisait un mauvais rêve.

\- Non pas maintenant. Grand-père je t'en supplie pas maintenant ! Réveille toi par pitié. Réveille toi ! Réveil...GRAND-PERE !

Cela en fut trop pour elle. Frost se mit à crier de désespoir tombant à genoux sur le sol, ses mains tenant les drap où reposait sa tête. Sa détresse fut tellement grande que le reste du commando le ressentit à des endroit différents de la ruche. Après le départ précipité de leur commande chacune était allé dans des directions différentes. Scientist au laboratoire, Techno et Doc dans la « salle de jeux » préparer l'insonorisation et Wolf dans ses quartiers retrouver White. Lorsque la détresse de leur commandante leur était arrivée, ce fut ressentit comme un coup de poignard. Wolf tomba de la baie sous le regard de White.

\- Non...

Elle se mit à pleuré sur cet arrière grand-père qu'elle avait à peine connue. Doc et Techno parlèrent du troisième officier avant de ressentir la vague.

\- Tu compte rester ici ? Demanda Techno.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête à le revoir Tech.

\- Je comprend. Tu...

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient arrêter ce qu'elle faisaient pour se tenir la poitrine. Doc pleura la première suivit de Techno. Au laboratoire, Scientist avait faillit tomber. Seule les bras du chef scientifique l'en avait empêcher mais il ne put l'aider à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Plus loin sur la ruche, une autre personne avait ressenti la détresse de Frost. Ayant finit ce qu'il avait à faire sur le pont, le second allait s'occuper de Siera quand il sentit via le lien psychique de la ruche la profonde tristesse de Frost. Bien qu'il est du mal à comprendre les sentiments humains, il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre un compagnon d'arme. Ayant déjà ressenti la perte de nombreux de ses frères lors de diverses batailles. Pour le moment il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, Siera était sa priorité.

Il continua sa route lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur inhabituelle dans son épaule gauche. Comme si il c'était fait poignarder. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doutes, Frost avait des problèmes.

Toujours en train de pleurer, Frost ne vit pas qu'une silhouette tenant un couteau venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Cette silhouette s'approcha tout doucement de sa proie avant de lever le couteau pour porter un coup fatal. Malheureusement, Frost vit l'ombre de l'arme. Elle se retourna, prenant ainsi le coup dans l'épaule et pas dans son dos. Seulement, la lame resta dans son épaule. Se relevant difficilement, Frost toisa la personne qui avait voulut la poignarder dans le dos : Siera.

Cette petite peste avait eut l'audace de venir la poignarder dans le dos ? Quelle lâche ! En temps normale, Frost aurait du voir le coup venir beaucoup plus tôt mais avec son grand-père qui venait de mourir elle avait baisser sa garde. En plus l'adoratrice avait commit une grave erreur : celle de la sous-estimé.

Siera avait voulut se débarrasser de sa rivale avant que le second ne s'occupe d'elle. Après tout de quel droit pouvait elle la supplanté ? Elle était parfaite comme adoratrice et en plus elle était plus belle que cette femme borgne couverte de cicatrices. Son plan était parfait, cette femme était tellement perturbé par la mort de son grand-père qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Seulement au dernier moment elle c'était retourner et son poignard c'était planter dans l'épaule au lieu du cœur.

Maintenant, Siera avait peur. Cette femme était en colère, elle dégageait une aura de danger comme si elle était un wraith. Mais elle eut encore plus peur lorsque Frost retira le couteau de son épaule sans brocher. Siera vit la plaie se refermer sous yeux, Frost fit alors craquer sa nuque, son œil unique devint celui d'un wraith. Pointant le couteau dans la direction de l'adoratrice, Frost parla d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Tu oses venir alors que mon grand-père vient de mourir ! Tu essaies de me poignarder...Dans le dos en plus ? Tu manque pas d'air petite garce. Mais vois tu as commis une grosse erreur : celle de me sous-estimé. Si j'étais dans un bon jour, je laisserais le second s'occuper de ton cas. Mais là _tu m'a vraiment énervé !_

Dans une mouvement rapide, Frost se précipita vers Siera pour lui empoigner la gorge afin de la plaquer contre le mur. Elle plaça le couteau au niveau du visage de l'adoratrice qui pâlit.

\- Tu aurais du abandonner quand il le fallait.

Sans aucun remord, elle planta le couteau dans le ventre de l'adoratrice puis d'une torsion du poignet elle fit remonter la lame jusqu'au côte puis dans le cœur. Le corps de Siera tressauta avant de s'arrêter signe qu'elle était morte. S'éloignant du corps qui glissa par terre, Frost marcha avant de s'asseoir par terre. Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains à cause de ses nerfs. Au bout d'un moment, Frost entendit des pas, elle leva les yeux pour trouver le second qui regardait le corps de Siera avant de regarder celle qui l'avait tuer.

Voyant le corps du général puis elle, il s'abaissa vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de l'emmener hors de l'infirmerie. Frost était un peu décontenancé mais elle se laissa faire. Après tout son deuil ne faisait que commencer.

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

Suivant les instructions de son grand-père, Frost envoya son corps dans l'espace. En effet le commando partit avec le corps du général, seul sur une planète via un dart. Frost avait du insister avec Todd qui avait du céder face au regard de Wolf. Elle ne lui avait pas encore pardonner d'avoir caché un tel secret même si Zéro le lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Par contre il avait choisit la planète où elles devaient se rendre. Celle-ci comportait une porte des étoiles où le corps serait envoyer. Wolf pilota le dart d'une main de maître, elle re-martérialisa le reste du groupe près de la porte avant de poser l'appareil.

Frost tenait le corps, une fois rejoint par Wolf, elle ordonna à Scientist de composer l'adresse. Une fois le halo bien en évidence, la commandante du groupe s'approcha et laissa le corps sans vie de son grand-père dedans. Personne ne dit un mot, il n'avait rien à redire. Un valeureux combattant venait de disparaître. Une fois la porte des étoiler fermé, Frost se retourna pour dire.

\- Allons s'y.

Wolf remonta à bord de l'appareil pour ensuite récupérer ses comparses. Une fois à bord de la ruche elles se séparèrent. Scientist alla au laboratoire, Frost retourna dans les quartiers du second tandis que les plus jeunes allèrent vers la salle de jeux faire des essaies. En chemins Wolf et Techno discutèrent ou plutôt Techno essaya de rassurer la plus jeune qui était très triste. Soudain Doc s'arrêta net si bien que les deux autres lui rentrèrent dedans.

\- Doc qu'es ce que...marmonna Wolf.

\- C'est lui. Paniqua Doc.

\- Le troisième officier ? Questionna Techno.

\- Non le pape ! Bien sur lui. Répliqua Doc en colère.

\- Tu ne lui à toujours pas parlé ? Demanda Wolf.

\- Non et je ne ferais toujours pas. Maintenant s'il te plaît fait en sorte qu'il ne nous voit pas.

\- Un jour tu devras le faire. Tu ne pourras lui échapper.

\- Merci madame Sagesse. Dépêche toi il arrive bientôt.

Le troisième officier apparut au bout du couloir cherchant bien sur Doc. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il l'avait juste sous les yeux. Grâce aux pouvoir de Wolf, les trois comparses purent éviter le wraith pour enfin entrer dans leur salle de jeux. Une fois à l'intérieur Doc poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ce n'est pas passer loin.

\- Wolf à raison, tu devra un jour lui parler. Prevint Techno.

\- Ne t'y met pas non plus !Bon maintenant faisons des essaies de sons. Wolf choisit une musique.

Wolf fouilla dans leur affaire pour trouver son I-pod. Elle fit défiler sa liste de musique et trouva la musique parfaite pour l'ambiance. La mettant, elle regarda Techno bidouiller un appareil de sa conception qui devait éviter que les vibrations ne vienne perturber la ruche. L'enclenchant, toutes les trois purent écouter la musique. Doc la reconnut ainsi que le film.

\- J'ai toujours chialer à cette scène lorsqu'il enterre le père.

\- Moi c'est la fait qu'Hellboy regarde au loin sans qu'il puisse y assister. Expliqua Wolf.

\- « The Father funeral ». Oui cela correspond bien à ce jour. Ajouta Techno.

 _Dans les quartiers du second..._

Frost marchait comme un zombie vers la table pour s'asseoir. Croisant les bras, elle y posa sa tête. La fatigue la rattrapa seulement le sommeil ne vint pas. En fait depuis la mort de son grand-père, le sommeil ne venait plus. De plus, elle préférait dormir seule plutôt qu'avec le second. Elle mettait de la distance entre eux le temps que son deuil se finisse. Seulement les wraiths n'étaient pas patients, son départ pour la Terre lui avait laisser une faim que même la consommation d'un être humain n'arrivait pas à combler. Combien de fois, il avait regarder des adoratrices, différentes de Frost, qui n'attendait qu'une chose : le servir. Mais il n'avait pas céder, certes il aurait pu après tout. Depuis qu'elle partageait sa couche, il n'envisageait pas de choisir une autre femme. Elle lui réservait à chaque fois des surprises durant leur ébats qui étaient à chaque fois torrides et bestiales.

Toujours la tête dans ses bras, Frost sursauta à cause d'une main sur son épaule là où Siera l'avait poignarder. Relevant la tête brusquement, la commandante tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour trouver le second à ses côté. Celui-ci la regarda d'un regard affamé, sa main qui était sur son épaule glissa vers son cou. Frost sentit des frissons tout le long de son corps seulement ce n'était pas le moment pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Donnant un coup d'épaule pour que la main arrête son petit manège, elle le regarda d'air pas décider.

\- Laisse moi je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Cela ne fit pas d'effet au wraith qui continua son petit jeu. Au bout d'un moment cela irrita Frost qui du élever la voix.

\- Laisse moi tranquille.

La réponse n'avait pas l'air de plaire au second qui lui empoigna le bras pour la forcer à se lever. Il la mit face à lui, Frost avait été surprise par ce geste de possessivité. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa. D'abord surprise elle voulut répliquer, seulement sa raison l'emporta sur ses hormones. Interrompant le baiser, elle toisa le wraith pour dire.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour cela, wraith.

\- Moi je crois que si.

Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui. La tenant prisonnière de son corps, Kenny baissa la tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Tu as besoins d'évacuer toutes cette tension. Tuer Siera ne ta pas soulager.

\- Qu'es ce qu tu en sais ? Mon grand-père vient de...

\- Mourir...Je sais. Tu voudrais hurler, tuer un nombre d 'ennemis pour évacuer cette..rage mais tu ne le peux pas. Du moins je ne te laisserais pas faire. Pas si cela devrais te mettre en danger. Il y a un autre moyen de te calmer pour tu puisse faire ton deuil.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu le sais fort bien Faustine...Détend toi...Je veux juste que tu détendes un peu. Ton deuil n'en saura que meilleur.

Kenny reporta alors son regard jaune vers Frost qui le regarda incertaine. Levant sa nourricière il la plaça derrière sa tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Au début elle résista avant de céder. Après tout c'était ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle était revenu sur la ruche, sentir le corps de son amant contre elle. Ses dents la mordillant dans le cou ou au dessus de sa poitrine. Mais une part en elle, celle de la raison lui disait de ne pas céder, qu'elle devait faire son deuil avant. Reculant encore une fois, elle secoua la tête, son œil gauche état humide, signe d'une larme qui allait tomber.

\- Non je ne peut pas...Pas maintenant...Je ne suis pas d'humeur Kenny.

Le wraith lui releva la tête, il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Se penchant, il la captura avec sa bouche faisant frissonner Frost. Le second commença à comprendre le désarroi de son amante. Elle pensait qu'il voulait profiter du fait qu'émotionnellement, elle était perturber par la mort du dernier membre de sa famille. Hors il ne voulait pas cela. Kenny voulait certes être en elle mais aussi pour qu'elle puisse évacuer la tension qu'elle avait accumuler lors de son passage sur Terre. Cette fois il voulait être doux avec elle. Penchant sa tête, il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux, un parfum qui lui avait tant manquer durant ces longues semaines, puis dévia sur son cou pour mordiller la chair tendre sans pour autant la percer. Frost ne put retenir des gémissements face à cela, c'était si bon. Elle ne put retenir une pensée, ce wraith la torturait d'une façon qu'elle dut essayer de le faire arrêter.

\- Je t'en supplie arrête...Kenny...Hum...

Le second releva la tête, surprit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette femme, ayant pour grade celui de commandante, qui avait affronter toutes sortes de tortures laissant des traces indélébiles sur son corps. Femme qui aurait donner sa vie pour sauver l'un de ses hommes, qui lui avait tenu tête, lui un wraith qui pouvait la vider de sa force vitale, venait de le supplier d'arrêter ? Il avait du mal entendre c'était certains. Pourtant voyant son visage, il vit autre chose. Malgré sa force de caractère, elle restait une humaine, une femme de surcroît. Kenny sut alors qu'elle ne craquait que rarement, que Frost ne montrait son autre visage à personne. Le visage d'une femme qui avait besoins d'être aimée, d'être protéger même si elle montrait le contraire.

S'il avait sous la main, comment déjà ? Ah oui, ce Ben, l'homme qui l'avait trahi alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, il l'aurait fait souffrir avant de le vider de sa force vitale. Oui cette femme méritait qu'on la protège sans l'étouffer, qu'on lui montre qu'elle était belle malgré ses blessures. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il sut qu'elle aurait son respect mais aussi qu'elle partagerait sa couche.

Caressant sa joue, il la regarda intensément ayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mais Frost détourna le regard de ses yeux jaune su hypnotisant. La forçant à le regarder, il lui dit.

\- Sache que je ne profite pas de ta situation de faiblesse...

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Assez ! Je veux juste te faire plaisirs, je ne te demande rien d'autre que de profiter. D'être comme ma reine qui aurait choisit son favori.

Frost lui jeta un regard noir face à cet comparaison. Le second lui murmura alors dans l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Cette nuit c'est toi qui aura tout pouvoir sur moi. Je te conseil d'en profiter.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir mais des doutes étaient encore présent.

\- Tu essaie de me duper.

\- Non je veux juste te faire oublier ces jour noirs que tu as vécut.

Kenny sentit alors Frost se détendre, juste un peu. Il sut alors qu'elle cédait mais il sentait qu'il devait lui montrer qu'il disait la vérité. D'une manière douce, il lui enleva le haut qu'elle portait laissant voir sa poitrine. Le second admira cette poitrine qui le hantait puis il déplaça sa main droite pour la mette dans le creux de ses reins tandis que la gauche vient taquiner le sein droit. Il le toucha d'une manière douce, taquinant le téton qui se mit à pointer sous ses caresses expertes.

Frost quand à elle essaya de réprimer tant bien que mal les gémissements qui montait tout au fond de sa gorge. Voyant que ses caresses faisaient sont petit effet, Kenny la rapprocha de lui pour sentir cette poitrine contre lui mais aussi pour mordre amoureusement la peau de son cou. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, Frost s'accrocha au cou du wraith qui sourit intérieurement tout en continuant ses caresses. Kenny la sentit faiblir face ses petites morsures, il pu sentir ses jambes se ramollir contre lui. Seulement, le wraith en voulait plus. Tout doucement, il se pencha l'emmenant avec lui si bien qu'il finit par l'allonger par terre. La commandante haletait à cause du sol froid dans son dos ainsi qu'aux caresses de son amant qui avait en profiter pour ramener sa bouche sur son téton droit.

Il l'aspirait, le mordillait sans lui faire mal tandis que sa main s'occupait de l'autre. Il sentit sous lui la commandante gesticuler ce qui amplifia son désir à lui. Arrêtant sa torture sur la poitrine de son amante, il se mit sur ses avant-bras pour la toiser. La bouche ouverte, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant, ses lèvres gonflées par le plaisirs. Frost le regarda d'un air fatigué attendant la suite. Kenny en profita pour passer son doigt de garde sur la peau pour la griffer sans faire couler le sang.

Cela eut pour effet de la faire cambrer vers lui. Cessant son petit manège, le second en profita pour enlever son manteau qu'il jeta au loin puis le haut qu'il portait en dessus. Torse nu, il se coucha de nouveau sur le corps à moitié dénudé de son amante. Sentir la peau glabre du wraith contre elle, l'amena à écarter les jambes pour sentir -malgré leur pantalon à tous deux - son sexe contre elle. Sentir son érection contre elle, était un pur bonheur. Frost leva sa jambe droite pour venir la mettre au dessus de celle du second pour faire en sorte qu'il soit plus proche d'elle. Celui-ci donna un coup de rein instinctif tout en mordant son épaule et sa clavicule. La morsure eut pour effet de faire jouir Frost qui s'agrippa au dos de son amant le lui griffant avec son doigt de garde.

Grognant de douleur ainsi que de plaisirs, il se leva sur ses avant-bras pour retirer le pantalon ainsi que le sous vêtement de la jeune femme. Il prit quelques minutes pour regarder le corps nu offert de cette femme qui se remettait de son orgasme. Encore dans le brouillard post-orgasmique, elle ne vit pas son amant lécher l'endroit qu'il avait mordu avant de descendre le long de son corps, ses cheveux blanc éparpiller telle une vague sur son corps en sueur. Tous en se dirigeant vers l'objet de désir qui était ce triangle de boucle blanche, le second mordilla, suça la peau avant d'atteindre son but.

Mordillant le ventre plat puis l'aine, il lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses avant de plonger sa tête entre les jambes. Touchant le sexe de sa partenaire avec le bout de son nez, il l 'huma avant d'écarter les lèvres pour venir sucer le clitoris. Frost se cabra violemment, Kenny du lui agripper les hanches pour la maintenir en place. Se tortillant, pour échapper à cette torture, elle n'eut d'autres choix que d'agripper la chevelure pour ne pas perdre pied. Grognant de satisfaction, le second continua sa torture ajoutant de temps à autres un doigt voir deux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Frost agrippa plus fermement la chevelure du wraith, cabra les hanches pour crier sa jouissance dans un long cri. Ne perdant pas une miette, il la but jusqu'au bout. Relevant la tête, il se leva tout en prenant la jeune femme qui était encore en train de se remettre de son orgasme. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit avant de se retrouver sur le dos, la jeune femme sur lui.

Le prenant par surprise, Frost l'avait retourner pour le chevaucher. Elle voulait lui rendre la monnaie de pièce mais aussi pour pouvoir profiter du fait qu'il la laisserait le dominer. Le second se cala un peu plus dans les fourrures du lit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la laisserait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Frost lui sourit d'un air timide avant de l'embrasser comme si elle voulait le remercier de la laisser faire. Mettant fin au baiser, elle dévia vers le cou puis vers sa poitrine où elle lécha, mordilla tout en descendant plus bas. Durant ce périple, elle traça de sa langue les nombreux tatouages qu'il arborait.

Atteignant le pantalon, elle se frotta contre la bosse qui était très proéminente. Elle ouvrit même la bouche pour l'englober faisant ronronner son partenaire. Remontant un peu, elle défit la ceinture avant de le baisser pour atteindre l'objet de son désir. Une fois délivrer de sa prison de tissu, Frost, le prit en main d'une poigne assez sur d'elle avant d'entamer un langoureux va et va pour le rendre encore plus dure et qui fit pencher la tête en arrière du wraith. Il crut mourir lorsqu'elle posa enfin ses lèvres sur son gland où une goutte de sperme commença à perler. Sa main se posa à la base afin de le maintenir tout en faisant un va et viens langoureux. Le second releva la tête pour la voir, engloutir sa verge doucement pour faire durer le plaisir.

Frost prit un malin plaisirs à faire durer ça petite torture comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Sa langue le lécha du bas vers le gland avant de pomper celui-ci. Utilisant sa salive, elle lubrifia le pénis de son partenaire avant de l'engloutir en entier tandis que sa main droite remonta sur son torse pour le griffer avec son doigt de garde tandis que sa main gauche caressait ses testicules tout en les serrant.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, un long râle sortie de sa gorge alors qu'il se vidait dans la gorge de sa partenaire. De longue giclées chaude et sucrée envahir la gorge de Frost qui se mit à tout avaler tout en nettoyant le sexe du second. La regardant ensuite, il l'a prit par les bras pour la ramener vers lui avant de la retourner sur le ventre tandis qu'il se défit de son pantalon.

Elle voulut se relever seulement le wraith la plaqua sur le matelas avec son corps chaud tout en lui ramenant les bras devant elle. Glissant ses bras sur sa peau, Kenny empoigna ses seins qu'il malaxa durement faisant cambrer le corps en dessous de lui. Glissant ensuite plus bas, il empoigna ses fesses qu'il malaxa avant de glisser une main pour toucher son sexe avant de glisser un doigt dedans. Kenny remarqua alors qu'elle était mouillé à l'extrême, y glissant un deuxième doigt, il l'entendit se lamenter voir même le supplier.

\- Hum...Pitié arrête...

\- Pourtant tu as l'air d'aimer... Ah si humide...

\- J'en peu plus...Va s'y fait le...

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien wraith...

Se penchant vers son oreille tout en continuant de faire bouger ses doigt dans son sexe il lui murmura.

\- Dit le...

\- Prend moi...

A ces mots, il retira ses doigts afin de relever son postérieur pour ensuite d'une lente pousser enter en elle. Il entama alors des lents va et viens pour qu'elle le sente bien entrer en elle. Frost sentie sa verge frayer un chemin en elle, ce fut si bon tout en étant une punition. En effet elle aimait lorsque ces ébats étaient plus brutaux, cette douceur même si c'était pour son bien lui faisait « mal ». Elle voulait qu'il bouge plus vite, qu'il lui face mal pour que son corps s'en souvienne le lendemain.

\- Pitié, je t'en supplie accélère...

\- Je t'ai l'ai dit, je veux que tu en profite...

\- C'est une torture...Pitié...J'en peux plus...

S'arrêtant, il se retira pour retourner Frost qui pleura des larmes de supplications.

\- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas profiter de ce que je t'offre ?

\- C'est trop doux...Je ne peux le supporter.

Posant sa main sur la joue du second, elle le regarda pur dire d'une voix assurer.

\- Laisse toi aller. Je veux te sentir même après que tu te sois retirer. Je veux me rappeler notre ébat, je veux que mon corps se souvienne qu'il t'appartient.

Fermant les yeux, il se frotta contre la main avant de les rouvrir. Une lueur de prédateur brillait au fond de ses prunelles. Enlevant la main, il écarta assez violemment ses cuisses avant d'entrée d'une seule poussée en elle. Celle-ci cria avant de gémir, s'accrochant aux épaules pour ne pas perdre pied. Enfin elle se sentait mieux. Qu'avait il dit déjà ? Qu'elle ne pouvait hurler, tuer ? Il avait voulut être doux pour qu'elle puisse se sentir mieux. Elle n'oubliera pas ce geste, jamais. Seulement Frost préférait qu'il soit lui même afin qu'elle puisse se sentir bien. A chaque poussée plus douloureuse que la précédente, elle sentit un peu de pressions s'en aller.

Réalisant son souhait, le second fut plus brutal, ses poussées étaient plus farouches que la précédentes, plus sauvage. Il vit et sentit qu'elle se détendait enfin surtout lorsque vient leur jouissance à tous les deux. Se retirant afin de ne pas peser sur son corps, il l'attira à lui.

\- Merci...

A la fin Frost était courbaturer de partout seulement elle sentit la tensions accumuler depuis un moment disparaître. Kenny la rapprocha de lui afin qu'elle pose sa tête sur son ce qu'elle avait sur l'index droit, il le rapprocha pour mieux l'observer.

\- C'est Doc qui l'a fait. Chacune d'entre nous en a un.

\- Il est magnifique.

Frost sourit avant de fermer les yeux. Il la recouvrit d'une fourrure qui traînait et la regarda dormir. Il savait qu'elle aurait encore besoins de porter le deuil de son grand-père disparut mais au moins pour cette nuit elle serait apaiser.

 _S_ _ur Atlantis..._

Le Docteur Keller venait de terminer sa dernière simulation avant de s'exclamer.

\- Sa marche.

Sortant de son laboratoire, elle alla rejoindre la salle de réunion où se trouvait Monsieur Woolsey mais aussi toute l'équipe de Sheppard. Voyant Keller arriver, Woolsey prit la parole.

\- Alors docteur Keller. Quelle est cette incroyable nouvelle dont vous vouiez nous parler.

\- Une nouvelle révolutionnaire monsieur Woolsey. Je pense que ma découverte pourra aider les humains de Pégase mais aussi les wraiths.

\- Comment cela « aider les wraiths » ? Expliquer nous doc ? Demanda Sheppard.

\- En gros les wraiths pourront se nourrir comme les humains de cette galaxie.

A ce moment là plus personne ne pipais un mot. La seule chose à laquelle tous le monde pensait c'était : comment convaincre Todd.

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? En ce qui concerne la scène du mariage je voulais ne pas trops entrer dans les détaisl vu que le chapitre était déjà assez long. Je sais que certains vont m'en vouloir d'avoir fait mourir Zéro mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite et pour faire « grandir » mes personnages et pour montrer certaines faiblesses chez Frost. Même si c'est un commandant exemplaire qui à vu la mort, elle reste quand même un être humain qui craque de temps en temps. Ensuite pour ceux qui adorent Doc, je voulais vous montre son passé qui est quand même douloureux et faire en sorte qu'elle se débarrasse de sa « carapace » de Jokera Quinn.**

 **Pour la suite de mon histoire ce sera au tour de Doc de se faire « bichonner » par son wraith.**


	20. Chapter 20

_N/A : Rebonjour. Alors en ce qui concerne ce chapitre c'est une sorte de petit intermède avant le prochain. En effet dans le prochain nous retrouverons nos chers amis d'Atlantis. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour l'instant._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture puis on se retrouve en bas._

 _Lamia22 : Contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras la réconciliation entre Doc et le troisième officier. En ce qui concerne l'épisode « The Queen », je dirais que tu n'as pas tout a fait tort (petit clin d'œil)._

 _Chapitre classé « M » très fortement._

Chapitre 19

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le commando était en deuil face à la perte du général Zéro. Chacunes essayaient de se remettre à ses tâches. Seulement l'équipage n'était pas dupe du comportement des jeunes femmes. Notamment les wraiths qui partageaient leur couche.

Le chef scientifique avait remarquer que Scientist travaillait de plus en plus. Elle était la première au laboratoire et la dernière à le quitter. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, il était seul et le soir, elle venait s'endormir contre lui. Le wraith avait remarquer aussi qu'elle avait maigrit, ne mangeant juste que pour survivre mais c'était tout. Quand à son caractère, on aurait dit une reine wraith prête à accoucher. Une fois, il l'avait vu cogner contre le mur organique parce que sa simulation n'avait pas fonctionner. Ce comportement ne pouvait pas durer.

Voyant qu'encore une fois sa simulation n'avait pas fonctionner, il se rapprocha d'elle afin déteindre le terminal. Tournant la tête dans sa direction elle cracha.

\- _De quel droit ?_

\- Tu es exténuer. Va te reposer.

\- _Je vais bien._

Elle prit alors une tablette portable afin de continuer son travail seulement, Scientist vit le wraith la lui prendre des mains.

\- Rend moi...

\- Assez !

Pour la première fois, le chef scientifique était à bout de nerf lui aussi. Il ne supportait pas de la voir travailler sans relâche comme une forcenée. Après tout elle n'était pas une esclave.

\- Je sais que la perte de ce vieil homme t'a bouleverser mais tu ne peut pas continuer. Ton corps ne le supportera pas.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Bien au contraire Cobra.

Il l'avait volontairement appeler par son ancien afin qu'elle réagisse. Ce qui ne loupa pas. Le pointant du doigt, elle le menaça.

\- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui m'a dit que Cobra faisait partit de toi. Alors ?

\- Je suis Scientist.

\- Et Cobra. Tu es peut être une scientifique mais aussi un ancien assassin. Je sais que tu es triste. Bien que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce sentiment si humain.

Scientitst recula d'un pas pour aller se poser vers la table où elle envoya tout valdinguer avec un cri de rage pure. Seulement elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle frappa la table, le mur, elle envoya d'autres choses par terre les jetant même sur le mur. Soudain, deux bras fort vinrent la serrer par la taille afin de la tirer en arrière. Elle hurla, battant des jambes dans le vide crachant de rage.

\- Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! _Lâche moi !_

 _-_ Calme toi. _Calme toi !_

Le chef scientifique resserra sa prise avant de la soulever afin de la plaquer sol. Leur chute émit un gros « boum », pour autant il ne lâcha pas prise. Continuant de lui parler calmement, il fit en sorte qu'elle se détende. Au bout de 5 minutes, le wraith put sentir le corps de sa partenaire tressauter avant d'entendre le bruit de sanglot. Relâchant sa prise, il se mit sur ses genoux tout en l'emmenant avec lui. Lui caressant les cheveux, il la berça tout en lui parlant.

\- Calme toi.

Scientist commença à se calmer, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Dé...Déso...Désoler...

\- Chut...

\- Je...le conn...connaissait...C'ét...c'était un...homme...exceptionnel...Par...Pardon...je...craque...pas comme...cela...

\- Je sais.

\- Besoins...de...dormir...

Il l'a prit dans ses bras afin de la sortir du laboratoire pour l'emmener dans ses quartiers. Une fois dedans, il lui enleva ses vêtements avant de l'installer dans son lit. Scientist s'endormit tout de suite à cause de la fatigue et des nerfs. La couvrant, le chef scientifique s'éloigna sans pour autant quitter ses quartiers. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, elle pouvait à tout moment refaire une autre crise. Il prévint son commandant qu'il allait travailler sur son terminal dans ses quartiers.

Plus loin sur la ruche, Techno essayait de trouver sur ce qui n'allait pas sur le fait que personne ne pouvait utiliser ses instruments de musique sans que cela ne face « vibrer » la ruche. Ne dormant que le strict minimum, elle commençais à avoir la tête qui tournait mais Techno tenait bon. Pendant plus de 2 heures, elle essaya de résoudre le problème sans pour autant réussir. Au bout d'un moment, elle jeta sa clé avec violence.

\- Et merde !

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle soupira de frustration. Bien sur elle n'entendit pas les portes s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un wraith. Levant la tête, elle se trouva nez à nez avec le technicien qui la regarda avec intensité.

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux Logi ?

\- Tu travail encore dessus ?

\- Oui. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le problème. Cela fait plus de 2 heures que je suis dessus mais rien n'y fait.

Lui prenant le menton pour lui lever la tête, il vit qu'elle était épuiser physiquement et moralement. Ces derniers jours avait été difficiles pour tous le monde.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Techno.

\- Tu es épuiser. Tu devrais faire une pause.

\- Pas question ! Je dois terminer ce que j'ai à faire.

Se levant, elle se remit au travail seulement son corps en décida autrement. Techno devint toute blanche, sa vision se troubla avant qu'elle ne chute. Heureusement, le technicien la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. La prenant dans ses bras, il l'emmena dans ses quartiers pour qu'elle puisse dormir convenablement. La regardant il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner.

\- Foutu bonne femme...

 _Dans les quartiers du second..._

Frost était en train de boire un verre dans sa position favorite : jambes sur la table, en équilibre sur deux pieds de chaise. Depuis sa séance de sexe avec Kenny, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Bien qu'elle était toujours triste. Cependant, elle reprenais du poil de la bête au soulagent de son amant.

Par contre elle était inquiète pour deux membres de son équipe. Doc et Wolf. Notamment plus pour Doc que Wolf. Depuis leur retour, elle évitait le troisième officier. Ou plutôt elle le fuyait, ne voulant pas lui parler ni le voir. Cette situation commençais à s'envenimer puisque l'officier commençais vraiment à être sur les nerfs. Plonger dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les portes des quartiers s'ouvrir laissant passer un troisième officier très mais alors très énervé. Quand on parlait du loup. Si la commandante devait le comparer à un animal ce serait à un lion. D'ailleurs quand il lui parla ce fut comme s'il rugissait.

\- _Où est elle !_

Nullement impressionner, du au fait qu'elle était une commandante et que le wraith avec qui elle était avait un grade au dessus de celui-ci.

\- Bonjour aussi à vous officier. Lança Frost.

\- Où est elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Vous mentez. Vous savez très bien où elle. Arrêter de la couvrir et dite moi où es Hayley !

Las de cette conversation du au fait qu'il lui ordonnait de lui dire où se trouvait Doc, Frost reposa les pieds de la chaise avant de se lever calmement. Le troisième attendit patiemment.

\- Sachez officier que je ne chaperonne pas mes hommes. Elles vont où elle veulent, nous sommes pas, après tout, des adoratrices. Ensuite en ce qui concerne Hayley, je trouve que vous avez été très dure et impolie envers elle. Ne croyez pas que votre petite « dispute » soit passer inaperçu. Donc je peux comprendre qu'elle préfère vous évitez. Maintenant veuillez sortir avant que je ne prévienne le second de votre comportement envers moi.

Le wraith la toisa, ne voulant pas sortir. Insistant, elle ordonna.

\- Tous de suite officier !

Poussant un grognement animal, le wraith sortit faisant claquer le bas de son uniforme sur ses bottes. Une fois les portes fermées, Frost croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il est partit. Tu peux sortir.

Une silhouette sortit des anciens quartiers de Frost. C'était Doc qui était venu se réfugier ici pour l'éviter. Elle observa sa commandante qui lui lança un regard de reproche.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serai temps de faire la paix ? Il devient vraiment très colérique.

\- J'avais remarquer. Ah...j'irais le voir plus tard une fois que j'aurais finit ce que j'ai a faire.

Depuis un moment, Doc, vidait sa malle qui contenait des croquis et autres choses qu'elle avait rapporter de la Terre.

\- Très bien mais ne tarde pas trop comprit ?

\- Oui commandante.

Puis Doc sortit des quartiers pour aller rejoindre ceux qui étaient maintenant devenu leur « salle de jeux ». Une fois dedans, elle se dirigea vers la malle où elle sortit un vieux carnet qui contenait des croquis d'armes. Certaines avait été créer, d'autres restaient sur papier. Seulement depuis quelques temps, elle en imaginait d'autres avec des motifs wraiths. Tournant les pages, elle referma le carnet pour le poser par terre. Fouillant au fond, Doc sortit la robe qu'elle portait lors du mariage raté de la mère de Frost. Quand elle c'était vu dedans, elle c'était vraiment trouvé belle. Posant, la robe, Doc arpenta la salle avant de s'arrêter. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le général lui revint en mémoire. Doc repensa aussi à la conversation avec Frost. Poussant un soupir, Hayley prit une décision seulement il pouvait attendre encore un tout petit peu.

 _Dans les quartiers de Todd..._

En train d'observé l'immensité de l'espace, Wolf tripotait machinalement les lunettes steampunk qu'elle avait prise sur la tombe de Pilote. Depuis quelques jours, elle se posait des questions, des questions pas très rassurantes. En réalité, Wolf se sentait un peu responsable de cette situation.

Si elle n'était pas venu au monde, jamais Tira, Sniper, Amy et Pilote ne seraient pas morte. Tous comme le grand-père de Frost. Il avait recherché sa petite-fille laissant en arrière plan sa santé. Oui, tout était de sa faute. Le fait qu'elle existe apportait le malheur et la mort. Elle avait faillit perdre White en plus. Les mots qu'avaient dit Zéro lui revint en mémoire et cela lui serra le cœur. Si elle perdait l'équipage, jamais la jeune femme ne s'en remettrait. Jamais ! Prise de doute, elle laissa ses mauvaises pensées se faire ressentir dans le lien psychique de la ruche.

Bientôt tous le monde se demandait ce qui arrivait à leur reine. Même Todd se demandait ce qui la tourmentait, seulement elle avait verrouiller son esprit dès qu'il avait essayer d'y pénétrer. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Laissant le second prendre les commandes, Todd se rendit vers ses quartiers.

Une fois arriver, il ne trouva pas Wolf ni même la louve. Allant dans ses anciens quartiers, il ne trouva toujours pas la recrue. Soudain, il vit la louve sortir des ombres chancelant sur ses pattes. S'approchant du commandant, elle dit avant de s'écrouler.

\- « _**Elle est parti**_ »

Se relevant, il entendit son second le prévenir par télépathie de quelque chose de grave. Un dart venait de sortir de la ruche sans permission. Le commandant comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme. Mais pourquoi était elle partit ?

Sortant des quartiers, il retourna vers le pont afin d'avoir plus de renseignements de la part de son second.

\- Où se dirige-t-elle second ?

\- Je l'ignore commandant. Impossible de tracer le dart. Je crois qu'elle masque sa signature.

\- Grrrr.

S'apprêtant, à sortir, ils virent alors Frost arriver. Elle aussi avait vu le dart partir et elle espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Frost...murmura le second.

\- C'est elle ? N'es ce pas ? C'est Wolf qui est partit ?

\- Hélas...Nous ne pouvons pas tracer sa trace. Soupira le second.

\- Auriez vous une idée d'où elle aurait pu aller ? Questionna Todd.

\- Honnêtement non. Seulement j'ai ressentit ses sentiments. C'étaient assez chaotiques, confus. On aurait dit qu'elle...

Frost écarquilla les yeux comprenant soudain.

\- Oh merde...murmura Frost.

Les deux wraiths regardèrent la commandante qui se tenait les cheveux tout en marmonnant des bout de phrases. Tel que « merde...merde... », « Wolf...non tu n'as pas recommencé... », « non, non, non... ». Todd dut un moment l'arrêter pour lui ordonner de lui répondre.

\- Vous savez quelque chose ? Dites le moi !

\- Elle se sent coupable commandant.

\- Coupable ? Coupable de quoi ? Interrogea le commandant wraith.

\- D'être en vie... Murmura la commandante.

Fermant l'œil un instant, elle le rouvrit avant de parler d'une voix douce.

\- A la mort de mes quatre hommes aux laboratoire, Wolf c'est refermée. Elle ne parlait plus, mangeait le strict nécessaire, un vrai zombie. Seulement, un jour, elle a fugué. Nous l'avons cherché partout. Mais rien. Au bout d'un certains temps, je l'ai retrouvé dans les bois avec White. Elle avait vécut pendant un certains temps dans les bois avec lui. Lorsque je lui ait demander pourquoi cette fugue, Wolf m'avait répondu.

« - C'est ma faute si elles sont mortes ! Je sais que c'est à cause de moi. Je...je...pourquoi suis je encore en vie ? »

\- Que lui avez vous répondu ? Demanda Todd.

\- Rien. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la calmer et la ramener chez nous avec White.

Todd allait lui demander quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un bip sur la console. Kenny regarda alors de quoi il s'agissait avant de répondre.

\- Nous savons où elle est commandant.

\- Bien envoyez moi les coordonnées. Je vais moi-même la ramener. Annonça Todd.

Le commandant allait partir quand la voix de Frost retentit.

\- Wolf ne sera plus dans le dart commandant.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Elle refait le même scénario. Seulement maintenant je sais où elle se trouve.

 _Sur une planète..._

Le commandant était arriver sur la planète où Wolf avait poser son dart. Seulement il était vide. Frost avait vu juste. Poussant un soupir, il se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles pour composer une adresse que la commandante lui avait donner. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne se soit pas tromper. Une fois le halo bien fixe, il s'y engouffra se préparant mentalement à ce qui l'attendait derrière.

 _Flash Back..._

 _\- Vous êtes sur qu'elle sera là-bas ?_

 _\- Oui. N'oubliez pas que Wolf est comme même un soldat que j'ai moi même entraîner. Lorsque Kira nous envoyais des rapports, elle nous avait parler de cette planète. Une vidéo nous fut même envoyer. Pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai surpris Wolf qui la regardait en cachette._

 _\- Qu'a-t-elle de particulier cette planète ? Demanda Todd curieux._

 _\- A part la porte des étoiles, il n'y a aucune technologie. Ceux qui vivent la-bas sont des espèces d'humanoïdes guerriers. Kira les a nommés les Chasseurs. Enfin il vivent très à l'écart les uns des autres. Rien qui peut menacer votre peuple. Cette planète possède une variété de végétaux et d'animaux tous fait uniques ainsi que des grottes et rivières._

 _\- Alors pourquoi elle s'intéressait à cette planète ? Cela à l'air calme._

 _\- Ne vous s'y tromper pas commandant. Lorsque Kira est aller là-bas avec Sheppard, ils se sont fait attaquer. Dans le rapport qu'elle nous avait envoyez trois soldats avaient été tués. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'ils avaient comprit où ils avaient mis les pieds. Deux clans se font la guerre depuis un moment. Chaque fois que quelqu'un franchit la porte des étoiles, ils deviennent des proies. Si vous devez aller la chercher équipez vous bien au niveaux armes._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Qu'es ce donc que cette planète ?_

 _\- Un immense terrain de chasse..._

 _Fin du Flash Back..._

Unearriver, il mit tous ses sens en alerte pour essayer de trouver la recrue. Hélas celle-ci avait bloquer ses pensées pour éviter que quelqu'un ne la retrouve. Le prédateur en lui prit les devant et alla dans la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva des traces de luttes via des branches cassées, des traces aux sol. Il devina aisément les traces de la recrue qui étaient plus petite par rapports aux autres.

Les autres traces étaient plus large et grande, le commandant devina aisément que ce « Chasseurs » devaient mesuré plus d'1m80. Il continua sa route où il trouva cette fois ci des traces de sang. Todd espérait que ce n'était pas celui de la jeune femme. Suivant la piste, il trouva trois corps morts. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient tous saigner du nez, des yeux et des oreilles : Wolf.

Continuant sa route, il faillait à plusieurs reprises tomber dans un piège, se faire transpercer par des lances et il était même tomber sur des chasseurs. Malheureusement pour eux, ils furent vider par le commandant. Ils avaient très sous-estimé leur proie. Grognant, il continua sa route tout en pensant à donner une leçon à cette petite peste pour être aller se fourrer sur cette planète hostile.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Les sens en alerte, il devina aisément la présence d'ennemies tous autour de lui. Puis au moins dix formes humanoïdes surgirent pour l'encercler. Le commandant, ne fut pas du tout intimider, bien au contraire. Le premier commit l'erreur de foncer sur lui. Le wraith l'égorgea avec son couteau plaquer dans sa manche. Se fut alors un signal pour les autres qui se jetèrent sur lui.

Tel la faucheuse, il les tua tous. Seulement, il n'avait pas vu qu'un individu se tenait derrière lui pour lui planter son couteau. Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas planter une lame au travers du torse. Le wraith se retourna pour voir devant lui Wolf.

La jeune recrue était couverte de sang de la tête au pied. Ses vêtements déchirer par endroit notamment au niveau de la poitrine. Le commandant grogna, si un de ses chasseurs l'avaient...

\- Ils ne m'ont pas toucher...Répondit Wolf.

Le commandant écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle avait lu dans ses pensées ? Refermant bien ses barrières mentale, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Wolf regarda le commandant avant de dire :

\- Quoi ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté, il poussa un soupir las. Décroisant les bras, il s'avança vers elle. Ayant deviner ses attention, elle recula.

\- Pas question que je revienne sur la ruche !

\- Tu n'a pas le choix jeune fille. Tes comparses sont inquiètes, mon équipage se pose des questions quand à ta fugue. Certains se demande pourquoi leur reine est parti.

\- Je n'y retournerais pas...Dit elle en baissant la tête.

Todd vit que quelque chose la tourmentait et ce n'était pas son deuil. Il essaya de s'approcher mais Wolf recula d'un pas tel un animal traqué. Sondant son esprit, il ne put lire que quelques sentiments : la peur, l'abandon, la culpabilité...

Le sentiment de culpabilité était le plus fort. Le commandant ce demandait pourquoi, elle avait ce sentiment. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. S'avançant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il essaya de l'appeler de nouveau.

\- Bonnie...

Entendant son vrai prénom, elle releva la tête dont les larmes ravageaient les joues. Elle voulut parler seulement, un flèche vint se planter dans son épaule droite et une autre lui frôla la jambe gauche. la faisant hurler. Todd se précipita vers elle afin de prendre dans ses bras. Wolf souffrait le martyre.

\- Les chasseurs...Ragea Todd.

Ils avaient oublier où ils étaient et cela leur avaient coûter chère. D'autres flèches vinrent, le commandant en évita certaines mais pas toutes. Heureusement il c'était nourrit récemment donc cela allait pour lui. Sa seule inquiétude était la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Celle -ci le regarda en serran les dents.

\- Il faut bouger...Aïe...Se mettre en hauteur...Des grottes...

Todd hocha la tête et se mit en route. Tant bien que mal, le wraith essaya de ne pas trop faire ballotter la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva une grotte en hauteur, sautant il les fit entrer tout en vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivit. Posant Wolf au sol, il regarda sa blessure à la jambe mais celle-ci avait déjà guéri depuis un moment. S'approchant de son épaule pour regarder la blessure, il reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre. Reculant, une main sur son ventre, il foudroya la jeune femme de son regard de wraith. Reculant encore plus contre la paroi, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche. Après tout, elle était assez grande pour retirer la flèche elle-même.

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Grommela la recrue.

\- J'avais remarquer...

Lui lançant un regard noir, elle essaya de retirer la flèche, en vain. Ayant perdu une assez grande quantité de sang, Wolf n'avait plus de force pour retirer la flèche. Poussant un soupir, le commandant, s'avança pour placer sa main gauche sur l'épaule tandis que l'autre tira la flèche d'un coup. Wolf ne put réprimer un cri de douleur. Une fois la flèche sortit, la blessure se referma seulement la jeune fille était pâle du à la perte de sang. Elle sentait que la tête lui tournait. Lui prenant le menton, le commandant fit en sorte qu'elle le regarde.

\- Je dois te ramener à la ruche.

\- Non je...je...ne veux pas y retourner...

\- Petite têtue...

\- Veux...pas...qu'ils...meurent

Puis Wolf tomba dans les pommes. Retirant son manteau, il le mit par terre afin de poser la recrue dessus. S'éloignant, Todd était perplexe face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avant de la ramener, il devait découvrir ce qui la tracassait. Prenant contact avec la ruche via une petite sphère, il informa son second qu'il l'avait retrouver mais qu'ils ne reviendraient pas tout de suite. Voulant mettre fin à la communication, le second l'informa que Frost voulait lui parler.

\- Vous dites qu'elle ne veut pas rentrer ?

\- C'est exact. Quelque chose la tracasse.

\- Hum...

Todd vit la commandante réfléchir avant de lui dire.

\- Elle ne vous dira jamais ce qui ne vas pas de vive voix. Il faudra que vous la jouez subtile commandant.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Jouez la carte du séducteur. De l'amant quoi et pas celui du commandant. Bonne chance.

\- Grumpf...

Mettant fin à la conversation, il regarda la jeune femme qui dormait. Se levant, Todd décida de chasser un peut pour se dégourdir les jambes.

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._

Wolf sentit sous elle le cuir familier d'un vêtement. Se levant sur un coude, elle vit que c'était le manteau de Todd. Tous lui revint alors en mémoire, l'arriver de Todd, leur discutions, la flèche. Soudain elle entendit le bruissement de braise, levant la tête, la jeune femme vit le commandant en tain de faire rôtir sur un feu quelque chose. Elle essaya de se lever seulement son corps refusait de lui obéir et elle retomba sur le manteau avec un bruit sourd.

Ayant entendu le bruit, le wraith tourna la tête pour apercevoir Wolf qui était réveillée. Se levant, il alla à sa rencontre, lui prenant le visage, il la regarda. Elle avait reprit certes des couleurs mais demeurait encore faible du à la perte de sang.

\- Tu as meilleur mine.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconsciente ?

\- Une bonne partie de la journée. Il fait nuit maintenant. Reste assise, ton corps doit compenser la perte de sang.

Se levant, il se dirigea vers le feu pour en retirer quelque chose. Revenant vers la jeune femme, il lui tendit un brochette avec un morceau de viande.

\- Tu as besoins de manger.

Wolf le regarda avant de prendre la brochette. Se mettant en position assise, elle mangea en silence sous l'œil vigilant du wraith qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Au bout d'un moment cela l'exaspéra.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme cela. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pas avant d'avoir au moins reprit des forces. Ensuite nos chemins devront se séparer.

\- Tu n'as pas encore comprit on dirait ?

\- Comprit quoi ?

\- Je repartirais avec toi.

\- La ruche à besoins de son commandant.

\- La ruche à besoins de sa reine petite sotte ! Plus que moi. Tonna Todd.

\- Non elle n'a pas besoins de moi...Murmura Wolf.

Le commandant la regarda. Franchement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait cela ? Après tout Wolf était apprécier de son équipage encore plus qu'une femelle de son espèce. Vraiment là, il ne comprenait pas. Poussant un soupir, il retourna près du feu.

\- Une fois que tu auras finit, tu pourras te laver. J'ai découvert une petite source d'eau au fond de la grotte. Je te conseil de ne rien tenter de stupide.

Grognant, Wolf lui jeta la brochette finit avant de se lever péniblement pour aller vers la source.

\- Je te déconseille de venir m'espionner.

\- Dois je te rappeler que tu partage ma couche ?

\- Certes mais là j'ai besoins d'être seule.

Hochant la tête, il promit de la laisser seule. Une fois au fond de la grotte, Wolf enleva ses vêtements crasseux et déchirer pour aller dans l'eau bienfaisante. C'était géniale. Pendant ce temps là le commandant, essaya de méditer sur les paroles de la recrue. La conclusion vient d'elle même. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer de peur qu'un jour son équipage meurt à cause d'elle ? Certes c'était logique mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui la complexait. Mais quoi ?

Rompant sa promesse, il se dirigea discrètement vers le fond de la grotte. Se cachant derrière un mur, Todd observa la jeune femme dans l'eau. S'étant mise debout, l'eau lui arrivant à mi mollet, il put observer son profil. Certes elle était petite, sa poitrine n'était pas exceptionnel, ses cheveux étaient court mais c'était cela qui lui plaisait. Le fait qu'elle soit elle-même. Naturel et pure tel un joyaux qui n'avait pas été travailler. De par son passé, la jeune femme n'avait pas connue l'amour charnel avec un homme de son espèce. Il était son premier, celui qui lui avait prit sa virginité, lui avait fait découvrir l'amour physique. Chaque fois qu'il la prenait c'était de la pure extase pour lui, son corps arrivait à le combler et... Soudain, il comprit. Contrairement à lui qui avait plus d'un millénaires, qui avait connue bon nombres de conquêtes, reines ou humaines, Wolf n'avait aucune expérience. Lui il savait comment la combler mais pas elle. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela, il se devait de vérifier. Sortant de sa cachette, il s'approcha de l'eau. Se retournant, elle recula encore plus dans le bassin, se tenant la poitrine par réflexe.

\- Tu m'avais promit...

\- Tu n'y est pour rien.

\- Qu...Quoi ? Balbutia la jeune recrue.

\- La mort de Zéro n'est pas de ta faute. Expliqua le wraith.

\- Je...Tu...

\- Arrête de culpabiliser. Tu n'y est pour rien. Sa mort n'est pas à cause de toi.

\- Tu n'en sait rien...Chaque fois que je suis avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie, il finit par mourir. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise avec l'équipage. Je ne supporterait pas de les perdre.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas Wolf.

\- QU'ES CE QUE TU EN SAIS ? Hurla-t-elle. Snif...Tellement de gens sont mort juste par ce que j'existai. Je ne veux pas ENCORE VOIR DES GENS MOURIR A CAUSE DE MOI !

Todd la vit se prendre la tête entre ses mains pour hurler de douleurs. Il commençait vraiment à comprendre le calvaire qu'elle avait vécut. Ce calvaire était encore pire que le siens lorsqu'il était aux mains des Geniis. S'infiltrant dans son esprit, il essaya de la calmer. Ce qu'il réussit en ne la voyant plus trembler seulement il restait un autre problème. S'approchant, il entra dans l'eau pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Prenant ses affaires au passage, il la ramena près du feu. Bien qu'elle soit nu, il la posa par terre afin d'aller récupérer le manteau pour le poser sur ses frêles épaules. S'installant derrière elle contre la paroi de la grotte, il la mit sur ses jambes pour ensuite la rapprocher de son torse.

La berçant doucement, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je sais ce qui te tracasse encore.

Tournant la tête, elle le toisa.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses comprendre...

\- Bien sur que si petite louve.

Sa main droite, celle où il y avait sa fente nourricière, se glissa alors sous le manteau pour venir prendre son sein gauche. Wolf haleta sous face à se geste car, elle sentit les petit crochets caresser sa peau notamment son téton. Ce simple geste déclencha une sorte de réaction électrique partant du sommet de sa colonne vertébrale à son entrejambe qu'elle serra pour essayer de se soulager un peu. De plus, Todd avait baisser sa tête pour venir mordiller la chair crémeuse de son cou, ses long cheveux blanc la chatouillant encore plus. Ces contacts, rappela à la jeune recrue que depuis la mort de Zéro, elle n'avait plus eu de contact physique avec lui. Son corps réclamait maintenant le corps du wraith, sa peau voulait sentir la sienne si alien contre elle, son entrejambe voulait être remplit par l'organe mâle et être remplit de son nectar.

Oui, Wolf voulait tout cela mais son esprit lui rappela pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de cela. Il lui donnait du plaisirs certes mais elle que lui offrait elle en retour ? Son corps lui appartenait, chaque fois qu'il l'a touchait, elle avait l'impression d'être la corde d'un instrument qu'il faisait vibrer à sa guise. Il jouait avec son corps pour lui amener l'extase. Seulement il n'y avait que lui qui jouait, Wolf le laissait prendre les devant puisqu'elle ne savait pas comment lui donner du plaisirs à lui. Ne savait pas comment le combler. Todd était son premier et serait le seul. Plus d'une fois, Wolf voulait prendre les devant seulement une sorte de timidité survenait lorsqu'elle le voyait nu, ne sachant pas vraiment se comporter, ni comment le toucher. Combien de fois, elle avait voulut en parler avec sa mère ou à ses sœurs pour avoir un petit coup de pouce. Malheureusement, rien n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

Oh bien sur elle était heureuse mais une toute partie d'elle avait peur. Peur qu'un jour il se lasse d'elle malgré son don, pour la remplacer par une adoratrice, plus expérimenter. Toujours dans le tourbillon de l'émotion, elle n'entendit pas le wraith lui dire d'une voix dure.

\- Jamais je ne te remplacerais par une adoratrice petite louve.

Le regardant dans les yeux, Wolf put lire de la colère et...Attendez une minute ! Ce renard avait lu dans ses pensées pendant qu'il ? Par réflexe elle lui donna une gifle. Le commandant ne brocha pas face au geste, bien qu'il poussa un grognement d'intimidation.

\- Tu joue avec moi pour pouvoir lire mes pensées ? Tu...

\- Tu étais assez détendu pour que je puisse le faire petite louve. Bien que ce ne soit pas cela que je cherche à faire.

\- Que cherche tu donc à faire ?

\- De faire en sorte que tu te détendes. Que tu oublies un instant ta tristesse afin que nous puissions en profiter tous les deux. Cela fait un moment que tu me manques dans notre couche.

\- La faute à qui d'abord ?

\- Raahh...

\- Tu savais pour la maladie de Zéro et tu n'as rien dit.

\- Je le lui avait promit. J'ai donner ma parole je ne pouvait pas revenir la-dessus.

\- N'empêche que cela m'a fait du mal. J'ai eu l'impression que...

\- Je ne voulais plus de toi ?

\- Oui...murmura Wolf.

La rapprochant encore plus de lui, Todd murmura langoureusement dans son oreille.

\- Je ne changerait pas d'avis petite louve. La seule qui partagera ma couche pour toujours c'est toi. Toi et toi seul. Maintenant laisse toi faire, j'en ai besoins et toi aussi.

\- Oui...

Il malaxa encore son sein avant de descendre le long de ses côtes puis de son ventre plat avant d'atteindre ce qu'il convoitait. Sous l'effet de surprise, Wolf s'accrocha à son cou le laissant continuer sa douce exploration. Puis elle sentit un doigt enter en elle suivit d'un deuxième, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il était une bouée, son seul ancrage, elle caressa ses aspérités de sa colonne vertébrale si alien utilisant même son doigt de garde pour le griffer le long du dos. Ronronnant de plaisirs face au geste, il ne put néanmoins se demander comment elle pouvait griffer sa peau avec ses ongles ? Continuant sa tâche, il put sentir que ses parois intimes commençaient à se resserrer autours de ses doigts si annonciateur de sa jouissance.

S'accrochant désespérément au cou de Todd, Wolf ne put s'empêcher de bouger les hanches comme si elle chevauchait non pas ses doigts mais son organe mâle. C'était divin, des larmes commençaient à lui couler des yeux.

\- Pitié...Hum...Ha...Todd...Par pitié...

Le commandant se délecta de ses paroles douces et chaudes. Sa partenaire était si mouillée puis vint le moment qu'il attendait temps. Sous l'effet de l'orgasme, Wolf se serra contre lui au point que s'il était humain elle aurait pu l'étouffer. Todd quand à lui retira ses doigt tremper de son nectar pour les porter à bouche. Il lécha consciencieusement ses doigt comme un chat faisant sa toilette pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Se remettant de son orgasme Wolf leva des yeux charger de désir vers son amant. Elle pensait qu'il allait la mettre par terre pour ensuite la prendre. Au lieu de cela il lui retira le manteau qu'il posa un peu plus loin.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la recrue qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Surtout lorsqu'il enleva son t-shirt noir et qu'il la plaça de telle sorte que ses jambes soit de chaque côté de ses hanches. Dans cette position, elle put sentir la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon ce qui la fit rougir instantanément et baisser la tête.

La lui relevant avec deux doigts, Todd la rassura en l'embrassant. Resserrant sa prise derrière son cou, elle se colla encore plus contre lui. Sa petite poitrine frotta contre celle glabre du commandant qui ronronna de plaisirs. Pourtant il dut arrêter le baiser ce qui étonna la recrue qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Lui prenant le bras gauche, Todd observa sa main et put voir ce qu'elle avait sur son index : un doigt de garde en argent.

Wolf se mordit la lèvre, ne savant pas comment réagir. Elle bafouilla alors.

\- C'est...Enfin...Doc l'a fait...Chacune en..a un...

Enlevant l'objet de son doigt, Todd l'examina minutieusement. En réalité le wraith était impressionner par le travail effectuer. Il remarqua d'ailleurs l'étoile éclater qu'arborait le loup, cela le fit sourire. Le remettant sur le doigt de sa partenaire, il se pencha afin de capturer un de ses seins dans sa bouche. Cela eut pour effet de faire pencher en arrière Wolf qui se colla encore plus contre lui. Heureusement, le commandant la tenait dans le dos pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Todd mordilla, suça, malaxa cette poitrine qui lui avait tant manquer. Savourant le goût de sa chair et ses gémissements qui était doux à ses oreilles. Seulement maintenant il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante. L'étape suivante était qu'elle puisse cette fois ci être celle qui prendrait les devant. Pour une fois il allait lui laisser les rênes- du moins Todd lui laisserait un peu de liberté- il la guiderais cette fois ci.

Léchant une dernière fois les deux globes crémeux, Todd releva la tête. Sentant qu'il arrêtait ses gestes, Wolf pencha la tête en avant pour croiser son regard qui était assez sérieux. Là, la jeune femme eut un peut peur. Après tout, il pouvait très bien se venger de sa fugue. Avalant difficilement, elle attendit. Un doigt vint s'égarer sur sa joue avant que sa main droite ne lui caresse les cheveux. Elle se mit presque à ronronner, elle aimait cela qu'il joue avec ses cheveux court. Perdu dans ses pensées elle l'entendit à peine dire.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que prennes les rênes petite louve.

Attendez quoi ? Relevant vite la tête, Wolf le regarda d'un air confus. Il lui laisse les rênes ? Comprenant soudain ce qu'il voulait dire, elle essaya de se lever pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ayant anticiper son geste, il la plaqua de nouveau contre lui. Lisant ses pensées, il put y lire de la peur mais aussi un soupçon de témérité. Une toute petite part d'elle était ravie mais semblait confuse sur le fait de comment faire.

\- N'ai pas peur petite louve.

\- Facile à dire pour toi espèce de vieux renard !

\- De quoi as tu peur ?

\- Eh bien...je...tu...

Wolf essaya de parler seulement, elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne savait pas comment donner du plaisirs à un wraith ? Elle aurait du demander des conseils avant de rejoindre sa couche ! Elle se gifla mentalement pour cela. Voyant le désarroi de sa jeune partenaire, Todd eut envie de rire. Seulement il risquait de la froisser, chose qu'il voulait éviter à tous prix. Après tout comme dirait un vieux dicton : telle mère telle fille. Il devina qu'elle pouvait être aussi impitoyable que Frost pour les vengeances.

Posant son front contre le sien, Todd parla d'une voix douce afin de la rassurer. Ce contact calma en effet la jeune femme mais cela ne lui enleva pas sa gêne. D'une voix sensuelle, il lui dit.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je te guiderais. Je veux juste que tu ai confiance en toi pour la prochaine fois.

\- Todd...

\- Fais moi confiance.

Hochant la tête, elle lui sourit. Todd grava dans sa mémoire, le visage de Wolf à cet instant précis. Durant cet instant, la jeune femme était sereine, calme, ne désirant qu'une chose, combler son amant. Lui prenant la main gauche, il la guida doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer vers le ronflement de son pantalon. Une fois sa main dessus, Todd l'incita à la bouger de haut en bas. Bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait que la toile la séparant de son sexe, Wolf déglutit mais continua.

Au bout d'un moment, elle put entendre un grondement appréciateur monter de la poitrine du wraith. Au moins il appréciait c'était déjà cela. Sauf que pour elle ce n'était pas assez, elle voulait le toucher, le sentir dans sa main. Il n'y aurait que comme cela qu'elle serait moins gêner dans leur intimider. Remontant sur le torse du wraith, elle descendit sa main cette fois ci à l'intérieur du pantalon pour venir caresser le sexe de son partenaire.

Sentant la main qui était froide par rapport à son corps qui brûlait d'une fièvre de désir, Todd tressauta. Croyant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, la jeune femme voulut retirer sa main mais fut arrêter par celle du commandant.

\- Non. Va s'y continue.

Hochant la tête, Wolf remit sa main. C'était une autre sensation, elle le trouvait long et si...gros. Bon sang, se remémorant leur différent ébat, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son corps acceptait _ça_ en lui ! Bougeant sa main il lui avait montrer, la jeune femme fit quelque va et vient. Un peu gauchement au début mais se reprit vite à cause des sons que Todd faisait face à son toucher.

Se calant encore plus contre la paroi de la grotte, Todd savoura la caresse de son amante sur lui. Bien que ce ne fut sa première fois, elle s'y prenait bien. Plus tard, elle lui ferait tourner la tête en un clin d'œil. Bougeant les hanches, il en redemandait plus toujours plus.

\- Continue petite louve.

Wolf lui obéit bien sur, savourant ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Soudain, il mit sa main au dessus de la bosse que formait son sexe et la main de la jeune femme. Surprise elle s'arrêta. Lui prenant le menton de son autre main, il dit d'une voix de désir.

\- Va s'y plus for petite louve.

\- Mais...tu...

\- Aie confiance en moi.

Le serrant plus fort, elle le vit pencher la tête en arrière en sifflant. Apparemment il aimait un peu de brutalité. Retirant sa main il la posa brutalement au sol, le griffant par la même occasion tout en arquant plus les hanches. Wolf n'avait jamais vu le commandant comme cela, elle se dit qu'une fois revenue sur la ruche...Attendez la ruche ! Non mais qu'elle idiote ! Il avait raison, elle n'aurait pas du s'enfuir après tout elle n'y était pour rien dans les récents événements. Wolf se jura que lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle profiterais pour une autre séance de sexe avec son wraith. Mais cette fois ci elle le laisserait être le maître. Après tout il ne vaut mieux pas gâcher le plaisirs. En parlant de plaisirs.

Prise d'un soudain courage, Wolf défit la ceinture pour ensuite descendre le pantalon jusqu'à voir l'objet de sa convoitise. Pour l'y aider, Todd bougea les hanches pour lui faciliter l'accès. Une fois la pantalon baisser, Wolf regarda la colonne de chair strié de petite veine. Le prenant comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure, elle le serra avant de faire un léger va vient le sentant grossir encore plus. Entendant un grondement, elle leva la tête pour voir Todd, tête en arrière, yeux clos, qui serrait la mâchoire signe qu'il se retenait. Cela lui fit sourire. C'était le signe qu'il appréciait. Continuant, sa manœuvre elle eut envie d'en faire plus. Regardant que le commandant avait toujours la tête en arrière, elle se déplaça sur ses jambes afin que sa tête soit bien en face de l'organe mâle. Dans son enfance, Doc lui avait expliquer ce qu'était une fellation. En l'entendant lui expliquer, elle était déjà devenu toute rouge, zappant quelques détails. Frost était alors intervenue disant qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle est déjà un petit copain avant de parler de ces choses là. Et que elle vivante, il faudrait que celui-ci lui plaise.

Heureusement, cette partie là était chose faite. Frost était contente que se soit Todd qui est accueilli Wolf dans sa couche et pas un autre wraith. Revenant à ce qu'elle voulait faire, Wolf se donna du courage mentalement pour ensuite passer à l'acte. Se penchant, elle le lécha de la base jusqu'au gland se rappelant des conseils de Doc. C'était...Wolf n'avait pas de mot pour décrire la sensation qu'elle avait en faisant cela. Sauf qu'elle dominait ce puissant wraith. Continuant son manège, elle décida de passer aux « choses sérieuses ». Remontant, elle se dirigea vers le gland quand elle vit à la périphérie de son œil gauche, la jambe du commandant bouger. Relevant timidement les yeux, la jeune femme vit que celui-ci la regardait perplexe. Et merde !

Todd avait sentie le changement lorsqu'à la place de la main de sa partenaire, il avait sentit sa langue. Au début, il se dit qu'il devait être encore dans le brouillard de l'excitation. Seulement, il put sentir ses dents plates ce qui eut pour effet de le « réveiller ». Il trouva alors la jeune femme entre ses cuisse léchant son organe mâle. Todd aurait put la laisser continuer sauf qu'elle était novice. Bougeant sa jambe, il la vit alors lever timidement les yeux vers lui. Le commandant put nettement voit une petite lueur de colère dans ses yeux vairons. Lui touchant les cheveux, il expliqua doucement.

\- Tu n'est pas encore prête pour cela petite louve.

Sauf que ses mots eut l'effet inverse. Au lieux de calmer la jeune femme, ses mots l'énerva encore plus. Alors comme cela il pensait qu'elle n'était pas prête ? Attend un peu mon gaillard ! Changeant ses yeux vairons en ceux d'un wraith, elle baissa vivement la tête pour prendre son gland en bouche et commença à le pomper.

Todd sentie tout son sang partir au niveau de sexe. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferait pourtant. Mettant sa main sur sa tête pour lui signifier d'arrêter, il eut pour résultat encore plus de plaisirs de la part de sa partenaire. S'accrochant à ses cuisses musclées, Wolf continua de le sucer avec plus de vigueur. Elle réussit même à l'engloutir complètent dans sa bouche, sa salive faisant office de lubrifiant. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, Todd s'abandonna complètement. Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup. La main sur la tête de partenaire se resserra sur les cheveux afin qu'elle le prenne encore plus loin. Bon sang, cette femelle allait le tuer ! Ses hanches se mouvèrent en coordination avec la bouche de Wolf.

Todd ne sut combien de temps cela dura. Sentant la délivrance venir, il dut néanmoins essayer de la prévenir.

\- Petite louve...tu dois...t'arrêter...jouir.

Tous ce que Wolf retenu fut seulement que Todd allait venir. Parfait ! Donnant un coup de langue sur le gland devenu sensible, elle reçu les première giclée de sperme libérateur de son amant. Arquant les hanches, le commandant poussa un long sifflement libérateur tout en accentuant sa prise dans les cheveux court de sa partenaire. Une fois complètement vidé, il regarda la jeune femme le « nettoyer ». Posant sa tête sur sa jambe tatoué, Wolf lécha les dernières gouttes de sperme encore présente sur sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient redevenue « normal », un sourire immense était affiché sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda le commandant reprendre son souffle. Douce vengeance. Sauf que Wolf trouvait que quelque chose clochait dans le goût de la semence du wraith. Mordant sa lèvre elle posa la question.

\- C'est...bizarre...Se risqua Wolf.

\- Hum ?

\- C'est...enfin...sucré...

\- C'est à cause de notre enzyme que produit notre fente nouricière. Tu sais elle ne sert pas qu'à nous nourrir. Nous pouvons l'injecter à notre partenaire pour décupler son plaisirs.

\- Oh ! Je vois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu t'es très bien débrouiller pour une première fois.

Wolf baissa la tête, sentant que le wraith disait cela que pour lui faire plaisirs. Soudain, des sentiments lui vinrent dans son esprit. Elle comprit que c'était Todd qui lui faisait « voir » ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle menait la danse. Le jeune femme sut alors qu'il n'avait pas dit tout cela à la légère. Souriant, elle murmura un « merci ». Bougeant sous elle, il tira un peu plus son pantalon vers le bas afin de mieux sentir la peau de la jeune femme contre la sienne. Puis la prenant par les bras il la ramena vers lui. Soulevant ensuite un peu son amante, il fit en sorte que l'entrée de son sexe soit juste au dessus du sien.

Craintive, Wolf s'accrocha à ses épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Todd ! Que...

\- Je veux que tu me prennes petite louve. _Maintenant !_

\- _Quoi ?!_ Mais...mais...

\- Je ne peux plus attendre. Je veux être en toi !

\- Mais...d'habitude tu es dans la position...Gloups...dominante.

\- Pas cette fois. Ce soir, je veux que tu sois au-dessus, que tu me domines.

\- _Sérieusement !_

\- Oui. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je te laisserais faire tout le temps. La prévient Todd.

\- Je m'en doutait. Grommela Wolf. Fierté de wraith.

\- En effet. Maintenant vient à moi.

Hochant la tête, la jeune femme descendit sur l'organe mâle qui pulsait comme un cœur, n'attendant qu'une chose : être à l'intérieur du sexe de sa partenaire. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus vierge, Wolf eut quand même mal lorsqu'elle le sentit entrer en elle. Après tout cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient plus coucher ensemble et puis elle était tendu. Tendu par l'excitation et le stress. Surtout le stress d'être en position dominante par rapport à ce commandant.

Une fois qu'elle fut bien descendu sur toute sa longueur, les deux amants ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de joie et contentement. Pour Wolf c'est comme être à nouveau entière et pour Todd un soulagement après ses longues semaines d'absences.

\- C'est si bon Todd...

\- Je sais...

Posant ses mains au niveaux de ses fesses, il l'incita à bouger. D'abord hésitante, Wolf bougea les hanches, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire ronronner. Prenant plus d'assurances, elle accéléra la cadence, ses mains toujours sur ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Au fut et à mesure, elle se mit plus droite, du au pression des mains de son amant sur certaines zones de son dos. Allant de plus ne plus vite, Wolf ralentit lorsqu'elle sentit ses griffes se planter dans son dos. La surprenant.

\- Todd...que...

\- Moins vite petite louve. Je veux encore en profiter.

\- Ahhh...d'accord...

Ralentissant le rythme, elle put voir la différence s'exercer sur lui. Penchant la tête en arrière, il émit un sifflement appréciateur. Cela eut pour effet de faire rigoler Wolf. Pour une fois qu'elle avait du pouvoir sur lui. Bien que cela ne soit temporaire. Du au fait qu'elle menait la danse, elle lui prit la main gauche pour qu'elle repose sur son sein droit.

Relevant la tête, Todd écarquilla les yeux devant le regard fiévreux de son amante qui parla d'une voix chargé de désirs.

\- Touche moi pendant je te prend wraith.

Malaxant le sein, cela eut pour effet d'accentuer la pression de ses hanches sur son sexe. Bougeant encore plus vite, elle le chevaucha comme lorsque ses doigts étaient en elle.

\- Bon sang...Todd... Humm..

Le wraith se délecta de ses sons de plaisirs, le prédateur en lui voulut prendre les devant. Seulement, il appréciait de voir cette petite femelle de déhancher sur lui. Montant, descendant ses hanches, Wolf eut du mal à ne pas perdre pieds. C'était si bon, si sauvage. Surtout lorsque le wraith la rapprocha de lui pour un baiser fiévreux et sauvage accentuant la pressions de ses hanches frêle contre lui. Todd sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder et elle non plus. S'écartant de la bouche tentatrice, la jeune femme bougea encore plus vie les hanches comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait le faire. Sentant le moment de libération venir, elle mordit l'épaule gauche de Todd sans pour autant lui causer le moindre dommage. Le wraith tressauta ce qui déclencha le plaisirs de sa partenaire.

Arquant le dos autant qu'elle le pouvait, Wolf hurla à plein poumon sa jouissance ses mains toujours sur les épaules de son amant wraith. Celui-ci poussa un grognement animal de pure extase lorsque vint son moment de libération. Il essaya de la remplir au maximum, ses ongles s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ses reins la faisant saigner un peu. Pour peu, il aurait aimé qu'elle garde ses marques, ainsi tout le monde saurait qu'elle lui appartenait. Soufflant un bon coup, Wolf posa sa tête contre le torse du commandant. Ayant retrouver toute sa respiration depuis un moment, celui-ci lui caressa le dos appréciant la chair de poule qui venait sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Sa tête toujours sur le torse du wraith, elle essayait de calmer sa respiration. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait vraiment bien. Elle n'avait plus aucun complexe vis à vis du sexe avec Todd. Sentant une main dan ses cheveux, Wolf leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Todd. Sur le moment elle semblait honteuse ne lui avoir rien dit. Elle aurait put faire cela bien assez tôt.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit petite louve ?

\- Je n'ai que 22 ans, toi tu vis depuis plusieurs millénaires. Tu as sûrement du avoir plusieurs conquêtes alors que moi...A cause de mon passée...

Une larme menaçait de couler de son œil droit mais Todd lui releva la tête. Ses yeux vairons l'hypnotisait, jamais le commandant ne pourrais se séparer d'elle. Aucune femelle de son espèce ne pouvait l'égaler. Elle était sa reine pour toujours et à jamais. L'embrassant encore, il dut pourtant la ramener à la réalité.

\- Il faut que nous rentrions petite louve.

\- Je sais. Malgré ce bon moment, la ruche...la ruche me manque.

\- Je sais. Tu avais besoins de décompresser. Sa va aller maintenant, je ferais plus attention à toi ma reine.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela wraith. Pour toi je suis juste Wolf. Juste Wolf.

\- Non. Tu es Bonnie.

La jeune recrue sourit en même temps qu'elle rougissait. Se déplaçant pour se retirer du doux fourreau de sa partenaire et enlever son pantalon, le wraith les allongea tous les deux puis remonta le manteau afin qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid. Wolf se colla encore plus contre lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres surtout lorsqu'elle sentie deux bras puissants l'enlacer. Le lendemain, le commandant et la jeune femme partirent de la planète. Chacun prirent le dart pour renter sur la ruche. Une fois dedans, sur le pont les attendait Frost qui croisa les bras tout en tapant du pied. Visiblement contente -même si elle avait remarquer le changement chez sa fille - en tant que mère elle était en colère.

Une fois Wolf à sa hauteur, Frost la réprimanda.

\- Ne recommence jamais plus comprit ? Tu nous à tous fichue une trouille bleue.

\- Oui maman...Marmonna Wolf en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Todd lui sourit avant de laisser les deux jeunes femmes discuter. Une fois le wraith partit, Frost demanda à sa fille discrètement.

\- Je devine que tu as passé un bon moment ?

\- On va dire ça. Je devrais remercier Doc pour cela.

\- De quoi tu parles exactement ?

\- Heu tu te souviens qu'une fois...elle m'a parlé...

\- Oui va s'y continue. S'impatienta Frost.

Serrant les lèvres, Wolf lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Une fois que cela fut fait, Frost écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Sa fille avait...avec Todd...Là c'était sur, elle allait tuer Doc. Et pour elle : une gifle mental. Quelle idée avait elle eut de dire à ce wraith de joué la carte du séducteur ?

\- Je vais la tuer. Menaça Frost.

\- Non. En plus je ne suis plus vraiment innocente donc...Par contre je ne suis pas contre quelques petits conseils. S'amusa Wolf.

\- Compte pas la dessus jeune fille !

Mère et fille rigolèrent avant de partir vers leur quartiers. En chemin, la jeune femme remarqua que sa commandante était quand même tendue.

\- Cela ne va pas ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu as l'air soucieuse.

\- C'est Doc et le troisième officier. Ils me rendent folle. Je sens que si cela continue je vais les prendre tous les deux pour les taper l'un sur l'autre.

\- Ils ne se sont pas...

\- Rabibocher ? Non toujours pas. ! Cela commence à être pesant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle attend toujours.

\- Quand on pense à leur dispute, je pense qu'elle a raison d'attendre. Fit remarquer Wolf.

\- Certes. Mais leur jeu du chat et de la souris devient casse-pied. Il est même venu dans mes quartiers pour m'ordonner de lui dire où elle était.

\- Aïe ! Et Kenny est au courant ? Demanda Wolf.

\- Bien sur que non. Si non croit moi, il lui aurait voler dans les plumes. Non faut qu'elle arrête maintenant. Elle doit passer à l'acte ou sinon c'est pas Kenny mais Todd qui devra prendre les choses en main.

\- Moi je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas.

Et Wolf n'était pas loin du compte.

Deux jours après qu'elle soit revenu sur la ruche, Doc vint la voir d'un air presser dans ses quartiers portant un sac sur son épaule.

\- Doc. Justement je voulais te voir. Annonça Wolf.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Frost m'a déjà rebacher les oreilles avec ça. Je compte m'expliquer avec lui aujourd'hui. Je sais que mont comportement étais puérile mais il avait besoins d'une petite leçon. Sauf que je me rend compte que cela en pâtit sur le reste de la ruche.

\- Alors pourquoi es tu là ?

\- J'ai besoins de ton aide.

\- Mon aide ?

\- Oui. Il est sur le pont en ce moment donc cela me laisse le temps pour appliquer mon plan. Pour que cela fonctionne, tu dois me faire entrer discrètement dans ses quartiers. Une fois dedans je n'aurais plus qu'à l'attendre et je te laisse deviner la suite.

\- Hum. Ok.

\- Merci. Au fait tu as une idée de pourquoi Frost me lance des regards noir depuis que tu es revenu ? On dirait qu'elle me veut me tuer.

\- Eh bien c'est du fait que tu m'a donner de conseils...sur comment...faire plaisirs...à son compagnon...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles là ?

Wolf s'approcha de Doc pour lui murmurer son aventure avec Todd. A la fin, la médecin du groupe devint blanche comme un linge. Pas étonnant que Frost veulent lui faire la peau. Jamais elle n'aurait penser qu'un jour, la jeune recrue ferait cela. En même temps, Doc était fière d'elle mais d'un autre côté, elle devait éviter sa supérieur. Franchement elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.

\- Là je comprend mieux pourquoi elle est en pétard.

\- Tu ne devrait pas. Cela m'a en quelque sorte libérer.

\- Surtout ne me demande rien d'autres. Je risque ma peau là.

\- T'inquiète.

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent avant que Wolf ne les rendent « invisibles ». Sortant dans le couloirs, toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du troisièmes. En arrivant devant, la recrue les rendirent « visible ». La plus jeune remarqua que son aînée était nerveuse. Après tout, depuis leur retour, elle dormait principalement dans leur salle de jeux. Posant sa main sur son épaule, elle la vit tressauté avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Tous va bien se passer. La rassura Wolf.

\- Je l'espère. Merci encore.

Hochant la tête, Wolf allait partir mais la voix de Doc lui parvient.

\- Au fait quoi que vous entendiez, n'intervenez pas. Pas même Todd. Je veux réglez cela moi même.

\- Entendu.

Doc lui sourit avant d'entrer dans les quartiers. Wolf prit le chemin des siens, bien sur elle prévenu mentalement tous le monde y comprit Todd. Elle lui fit promette de ne pas intervenir et de pas mettre le troisième officier au courant. Le commandant acquiesça mentalement. Wolf lui dit alors qu'il aurait droit à une petite récompense. Le wraith devina aisément de quoi il s'agissait.

Une fois dans les quartiers du troisième officier, Doc se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain. Faisant couler un bain, elle s'y plongea avec douceur. Fermant les yeux ,elle se détendit. Sauf que ses pensées la ramenèrent à l'officier. Combien de fois elle avait elle prit un bain avec lui et que cela c'était terminer dans l'eau ou sur le plancher ? Se relevant d'un coup, elle se gifla mentalement. Pas question de se laisser distraire par ses hormones ! En fait depuis qu'elle était revenu sur la ruche c'était dure pour elle d'entendre via le lien les autres sans donner à cœur joie. Plus d'une fois elle aurait voulut hurler d'arrêter. Puis elle se rappela ce que le général avait dit. Ce qu'il lui avait dit lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il avait comprit ce que sa mère à elle, avait comprit dans sa jeunesse. Doc espérait que le wraith pourrait comprendre aussi.

Ayant finit son bain, elle se sécha pour ensuite se diriger vers son sac. Dedans elle y avait mise une tenu tout à fait particulière : celle du mariage. Comme sous vêtements, elle avait prit les plus oser de sa collection. Un string noir avec de petite strasses et un soutien gorge lui aussi agrémenter de petites strasses. Enfilant sa robe, elle l'ajusta bien avant de mettre des petites bottes à talons. Biens que ses cheveux soient courts, Doc les hérissa façon « tu t'es coiffé avec un pétard » avant de mettre du rouge à lèvre noir et du crayon sous ses yeux. Se regardant dans un miroir incrusté dans la paroi de la ruche, Doc eut un petite sourire. Depuis longtemps elle ne c'était vu comme elle était : normale. Zéro avait raison, elle devait montrer son vrai visage à l'officier.

Allant dans sa chambre, elle trouva que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'abord la pièce sentait le parfum de femme. En le sentant, Doc éternua mais surtout ce qui la frappa fut que tous ses vêtements wraiths avaient disparues. Cherchant partout, elle ne les trouva pas. Soudain elle se rappela les mots du troisième officier : « Au moins celle qui te remplacera sera plus docile ».

Non ce salaud l'avait bel et bien remplacer et il avait même jeter ses vêtements pour l'oublier ! Sentant la tristesse l'envahir, Doc serra les dents et les poings de rage. Les mots du général lui revint en mémoire. Il lui avait dit : « Oh ! Je pense que oui. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un que l'on peut oublier ma chère enfant. A mon avis il doit s'en mordre les doigts. ».

\- Mensonges ! Il m'a bel et bien oublier. Enfoiré tu vas me le payer !

En pleine rage, elle frappa le mur organique le plus proche. Seulement ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que ses émotions furent captés par le troisième officier. Celui était en train de marcher dans un couloir pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Lorsqu'il capta les émotions de Doc, il crut un instant qu'il avait rêver. Durant tout ce temps la jeune femme lui bloquait son esprit et là pas du tout.

\- Hayley...

Accélérant l'allure, il arriva devant ses quartiers. Une fois la porte ouverte, il s'y engouffra pensant trouver la jeune femme devant lui. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant il savait qu'elle était là. Toujours en rogne, elle n'avait pas entendu les portes s'ouvrirent sauf qu'elle avait ressenti sa présence. Il était là ? Parfait. Faisant claquer ses talons, Doc s'avança hors de ses quartiers.

Ayant entendu du bruit, l'officier tourna la tête pour voir une silhouette sortir des quartiers de la jeune femme. Bien que celle-ci reste dans l'ombre il devina que c'était elle. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui brisa le silence.

\- Comme on se retrouve officier.

\- Hayley...

\- Tu n'as pu le droit de m'appeler ainsi ordure. Comment as tu oser !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles femme.

Cela la mit encore plus en rogne. Ce wraith avait le culot de se payer sa tête. Très bien alors tant pis pour lui. Elle voulait faire la paix avec lui mais tant pis. Doc devait d'abord régler ses comptes. L'officier ne la vit pas venir. Il reçut d'abord un violent coup de pied dans le ventre le faisant reculer un peu. Relevant la tête, son bras gauche tenant son ventre, il put l'observer.

Ce qu'il vit le surpris. D'abord par la tenu qu'elle portait mais aussi par le fait que quelque chose avait changer. On aurait dit qu'elle c'était débarrasser d'un poids en allant sur Terre. Bien sur il ne put deviner. Cette femme était un vrai mystère pour lui. Les mots de son commandant lui revient alors en mémoire et si il avait devant lui la véritable Hayley. Celle qui se cachait sous ses airs de folle furieuse.

Pour le moment il essaya de se concentrer sur elle. Bien qu'il eut du mal. En la voyant dans cette tenu il n'avait envie qu'à une chose : la lui enlever et la prendre sur le champ. Mais avant d'avoir ce corps le wraith devait savoir ce qui l'avait mise en rogne.

Doc était satisfaite de l'avoir eu par surprise. En plus elle devina que sa tenu devait faire son petit effet sur lui. Craquant sa nuque elle demanda.

\- Alors la mémoire t'es revenu wraith ?

\- Je te le redit femme. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ah oui ! Et mes fringues alors ?

Ces fringues ? Ah oui ! L'officier comprit maintenant de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle avait dut découvrir que ses habits n'étaient plus là. Mais de là à être en rogne comme elle l'était...Non il devait avoir autre chose.

\- Alors j'attends ! Wraith !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai jeter. Mon adoratrice...

\- _Ton adoratrice_...

Doc vit rouge. Elle ne c'était pas tromper, le parfum appartenait à une femme. Une femme qu'il la remplaçait dans le lit de l'officier. Il l'avait donc bel et bien remplacer. Ce salaud ne s'en tira pas comme cela. Serrant les poings, elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui sauf qu'il para l'attaque.

\- Essaie de te calmer un peu femme.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Surtout lorsque tu me remplace par une pute sans cervelle.

Donnant un coup dans son tibia, Doc réussit à se libérer de son emprise pour s'éloigner encore plus. Alors c'était donc cela ? Elle était jalouse de ne plus être dans son lit ? A ce moment là, l'officier senti lui aussi la colère monter en lui. Comment cette peste avait pu l'ignorer comme elle l'avait fait. Oh oui, il allait prendre sa revanche lui aussi.

\- Tu es jalouse Hayley ?

\- Ordure !

Un combat s'en suivit alors entre les deux anciens amants. La rage dominait entre eux si bien que les quartiers se transformaient peu à peu en champ de bataille. Tous la ruche pouvait entendre le vacarme et les cris que tous les deux poussaient. Dans les quartiers du commandant, Wolf essayait tant bien que mal de dormir. Prenant un oreiller, elle le posa sur ses deux oreilles. En vain. Sentant une main chaude sur son dos, elle sourit lorsque Todd s'infiltra dans son esprit afin qu'elle puisse essayer de dormir un peu. Après tout, elle avait donner sa récompense à Todd. Elle avait donc le droit de dormir un peu tout de même !

\- Dors petite louve. Murmura Todd. Je resterai avec toi.

\- Humm...

Se retournant, elle se pelotonna encore plus contre le commandant avant de finalement dormir. Plus loin, Frost qui prenait un bain sois disant relaxant pesta contre Doc.

\- « Quoi que vous entendez n'intervenez surtout pas ». Non mais quel blague ! On peut même pas se relaxer une minute avec tout ce boucan !

\- C'est bien toi qui voulait qu'ils se réconcilient non ? Ronronna une voix devant l'entrée de la salle de bain.

\- Certes mais je croyait qu'ils le feraient en silence ! Ragea Frost.

\- HAHAHA. Tu ne changera jamais.

\- Au lieu de rire. Que dirais tu de venir me rejoindre dans le bain ? J'ai besoins d'oublier ce vacarme.

Le second, eut son fameux petit sourire avant de se diriger vers le bain. Tout en marchant il enleva petit à petit ses vêtements pour finir nu devant son amante. Se glissant dans l'eau avec grâce il la rejoignit afin de la « détendre ».

La bataille faisait toujours rage dans les quartiers du troisième officier. Sauf que Doc, aveuglé par sa rage, commençait à s'épuiser. Certes elle tenait plus qu'un être humain normal mais l'officier semblait ne pas être fatigué. Au contraire, il semblait même s'en amuser. Après tout c'était sa petite revanche sur le fait qu'elle l'avait éviter depuis son retour de la Terre.

Doc sentait que son corps commençait a fatiguer. Ses coups étaient moins précis mais en plus elle avait du mal à sortir des prises de son adversaire. En plus, chaque fois qu'il arrivait à 'immobiliser, il faisait en sorte de la toucher pour la rendre folle. Au bout d'un moment, son corps commençait à brûler de désirs. Sauf qu'elle refusa d' y céder. C'était trop facile. Comme si une partie de jambe en l'air pouvait lui faire oublier leur disputes et les événements !

L'officier commençait à s'impatienter. Il savait que son corps le réclamait et le sien aussi. Après tout elle était très attirante dans cette robe. Surtout que l'officier avait même eu un petit aperçu de sa lingerie qui était très aguichante. Il eut une petit once de remord à vouloir lui arracher. Juste une petite. Seulement il était à la limite de craquer.

\- Si on arrêtait ce petit jeu Hayley.

\- Je t'ai interdit de m'appeler par mon vrai prénom wraith. Tu ne mérites plus cet honneur.

\- Grrrr ! Tu te comportes comme une gamine. Je regrette la femme qui me tenait tête avant.

\- Cette « femme » là se cachait pour ne pas montrer qui elle était vraiment. Combien elle avait souffert du rejet de son père durant toute son enfance...

\- Par ce qu'elle avait peur ne pas être remarquer telle qu'elle était n'es ce pas ? Supposa le wraith.

Doc ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Oui il avait deviner juste. Sa plus grande faiblesse était de ne pas être vu telle qu'elle était vraiment. Il aurait du le voir bien assez tôt.

\- Si on mettait à terme à cela ? Proposa le wraith.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisse profiter de moi afin de remplacer ta petite adoratrice ? Non merci wraith. J'ai horreur de n'être qu'une remplaçante.

\- Tss. Tu ne me résistera pas longtemps. Ton corps s'enflamme déjà. Je peux sentir ton désir.

\- Tu ne me toucheras pas !

Sur ces mots, Doc se jeta sur le wraith qui ne fit pas mine d'esquiver. Croyant avoir ses chances, elle dut néanmoins s'arrêter lorsque se vision fut troubler. En effet, l'officier venait de lui jeter son manteau à la figure histoire de la déstabiliser. Ce qui marcha très bien. Essayant de se dépêtrer, elle ne le vit pas se mettre dans son dos pour lui immobiliser les bras derrières son dos. Jurant, elle essaya de se défaire de poigne mais ne vain. La rapprochant de son torse, elle put sentir qu'il était excité. Le salaud ! Tenant d'une seule main ses poignet, il fit remonter l'autre au niveau de son visage puis il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Assez joué maintenant.

Lui griffant le cou, il descendit sa main jusqu'au sein gauche recouvert de dentelle. Le caressant à travers la toile de tissu, il sentir le téton commencer à durcir. De plus Doc essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les doux sons qui le venait. Pas question de lui laisser ce loisirs. Raffermissant sa prise sur ses poignets, il continua de taquiner le petit bourgeons de chair.

\- Ah salaud...

\- Cela tu ne peut me le cacher. Tu en as envie autant que moi.

\- Ça jamais. Plutôt mourir.

Grognant de frustration face à sa réponse, le wraith perdit patience. Plaquant sa paume sur le morceau de tissu, il agrippa avant de tirer d'un coup sec. Face au geste, Doc haleta, sentant l'air sur son sein lui donna la chair de poule. L'officier en profita alors pour toucher le globe de chair. Il le malaxa, planta même ses ongles dans la chair, jouant même avec le téton devenu très sensible. Ses fentes sensorielles captèrent le désir de la jeune femme qui se tortillait contre lui.

Doc avait du mal à se contenir, elle n'avait qu'une envie se libérer pour ne plus subir ces caresses qui relevait de la torture. Elle du même se mordre jusqu'au sang la joue afin de ne pas laisser échapper les gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche. Son entrejambe la faisait souffrir, tant bien que mal, elle se frotta les cuisses pour essayer de se soulager un peu. Ce ft peine perdue.

Le wraith quand à lui se délectait de la souffrance sexuelle de la jeune femme. Il espérait qu'elle allait capituler et très vite. C'était mal connaître Doc ! Continuant son « massage », il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Arrête de résister. Laisse toi faire.

Soudain le wraith reçu un coup de tête de la part de Doc. Face au geste, elle essaya de se dégager de la prise sauf qu'une vive douleur survint dans son épaule gauche ainsi qu'un liquide chaud couler sur sa peau et sur sa robe. Suite au coup de tête qu'il eut reçut, l'officier perdit alors son sang froid. Ayant reprit ses esprit, il la mordit violemment dans l'épaule gauche afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas et lui faire comprendre que maintenant il ne voulait plus jouer.

\- Arrrrrrrggggh...

Doc avait très mal. Cette morsure n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'elle partageait sa couche. Non là c'était autre chose. Les dents du wraith c'était enfoncer très profondément dans sa chaire et dans ses muscles. Le sang coulait assez vite sur sa peau. Là c'était clair, il était en colère. Vraiment très en colère ! Ne pouvant plus bouger son côté gauche, Doc essaya de lui donner des coups de coude. Autant faire bouger un mur ! Lui écrasant le pied, elle en profita que la pression sur son épaule diminue pour lui griffer le visage avec son doigt de garde.

Reculant le plus loin possible du wraith, Doc, tâta sa blessure à l'épaule. Elle ne saignait plus mais elle lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa peau virait un peu au violet signe qu'il n'y était pas aller de main de morte et que cela prenait du temps à guérir. Elle eut même du mal à se redresser complètement. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle put voir que l'officier se tenait bien droit les poings serrés. Sa griffure au visage était guéris. Dans cette position, le wraith dégageait une aura de puissance et prédatrice. A tel point qu'un frisson de peur traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

Pour la première fois, Doc eut peur. Jamais au paravent, elle n'avait vu l'officier comme cela. A ce moment, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait pousser trop loin dans ses limites. Là elle pouvait dire qu'elle était vraiment dans la merde. Sentant une petite once de peur venant de Doc, l'officier fut content. Enfin elle comprit qu'elle était trop loin. Bien, il pouvait alors passer à l'étape suivante.

Doc ne le vit pas venir sur elle. Tous ce qu'elle se souvint c'est sa poigne sur son bras gauche et dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle était penchée sur la table des quartiers. Lorsqu'il lui avait prit le bras, il lui avait retirer violement son doigt de garde. Doc avait pu entendre un petit « crac » avant que son doigt ne guérisse. Le wraith avait alors jeter sans remord l'objet à travers la pièce. Sentir le bois sur son sein était vraiment désagréable autant que la poigne sur son cuir chevelu et sur son bras gauche qui était remonter dans son dos. Battant des pieds pour se dégager, elle put entendre le wraith rire de la situation ce qui la fit voir rouge.

\- Tu trouves cela drôle ?

\- Oh oui ! Toi dans cette position c'est une belle vision.

\- Attend un peu que je me dégage. Tu vas voir !

\- Que des mots que des mots. Hayley.

Se penchant sur le corps de la jeune femme, il lui mordit lobe d'oreille sensuellement. Ce geste envoya encre des frissons dans le corps de celle-ci qui bougea avant de s'arrêter. En bougeant elle put sentir l'érection de l'officier. Pas question d'attiser encore le désir de ce vil démon.

Soudain elle sentit l'air frais au niveau de ses fesses. Le démon en question avait relevé au maximum sa robe exposant son string en dentelle. Le wraith observa la lingerie qui était vraiment très sexy. Enlevant sa main des cheveux de sa partenaires, il la descendit vers ses fesses afin de les caresser pour ensuite empoigner le sous vêtement. Entendant un « crac », Doc sut qu'elle ne le portait plus et se sentait assez humilié dans cette position. Trop soumise à son goût !

Jetant le vêtement au hasard dans la pièce, le wraith ne perdit pas de temps. L'officier mit sa main entre les cuisses chaudes de la jeune femme la taquinant sans pitié son sexe. Face à cela Doc eut vraiment du mal à ne pas craquer et lui demander de la prendre sur le champ. Sa raison du laisser place à sa libido pendant qu'il continuait à la stimuler. Et il n'y allait pas de main morte !

Stimulant sans vergogne le sexe de sa partenaire, il y glissa un puis deux doigts en elle. Caressant son clitoris, le wraith put sentir les parois intime se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Elle essayait de résister mais son corps parlait pour elle. En effet, ses hanches remuaient en rythme avec les doigts de l'officier. Griffant la table avec sa main droite, Doc se mordit la joue pour ne pas jouir. Sauf que cela ne fut pas possible. Sentant sa jouissance arriver, la jeune femme se cambra légèrement et ne put retenir le gémissement qui vient.

Une fois l'orgasme partit, Doc reposa la tête sur la table serrant le poing droit de rage. Elle avait joui ! Ce maudit wraith l'avait fait jouir ! Son orgueil en prit un coup. Pour l'officier par contre c'était une douce revanche. Enlevant ses doigts, il les lécha minutieusement tel un chat léchant du lait. Une fois finit, il se pencha de nouveau vers l'oreille de sa partenaire.

\- Hum ton goût m'avait manquer.

\- Tu t'en tirera pas comme cela. Grommela Doc.

\- Ha ha ha. C'est pour le temps que tu m'a fait perdre en te cachant de moi.

\- Tu l'avais mériter salaud !

\- Ah lalala. Tu ne pourrais pas changer de disque Hayley ?

Le wraith bougea sa tête pour se diriger vers l'épaule qu'il avait mordu. Le bleu commençait à s'estomper. Léchant l'épaule, il put sentir le corps en dessous de lui tressauter. Oui, son corps en redemandait. Le sien aussi d'ailleurs puisqu'il commençait à être comprimer dans son pantalon. Il n'avait qu'une envie être à l'intérieur d'elle. Étant offerte et soumise comme elle était il pourrait laisser libre court à sa nature prédatrice.

Tenant toujours le bras gauche, il s'éloigna un peu pour commencer à défaire son pantalon. Ayant entendu le bruit du tissu, Doc commença à bouger afin qu'il ne la prenne pas. Pas dans cette position en tout cas ! Délaissant son pantalon, le wraith du empêcher son amante de bouger. Raffermissant sa prise sur son bras, il lui dit :

\- Cela suffit maintenant !

Au lieu de répondre, Doc lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'aine. Le coup le fit reculer si bien qu'elle put se relever baissant sa robe pour couvrir son postérieur. Sauf qu'un corps vint la bousculer la prenant par la taille. Surprise, elle hurla tout en se débattant.

\- _Lâche moi !_

Autant parler à un mur ! Le wraith, la tenant toujours par la taille, essaya de maîtriser la furie qu'il avait dans les bras. Au bout d'un moment, il la colla contre un mur organique. Afin que sa tête ne se cogne pas contre la paroi, elle plaqua ses mains pour absorber le choc.

Prenant le haut de la robe qui se situait sur l'épaule droite de son amante. Il tira le morceau de tissu violemment, déchirant ainsi le vêtement, dégageant complètement le haut du corps de la jeune femme. Enlevant vivement son t-shirt, l'officier se colla contre le dos de Doc tout en prenant les seins dans ses mains. Les malaxant, les titillant, les malmenant assez durement sans pour autant faire couler son sang. Se reculant, il se défit de sa ceinture, baissant son pantalon de cuir. Se rapprochant de son amante, il lui agrippa les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, dégageant ainsi la nuque. Léchant la morsure qui était maintenant guéri, il s'aventura vers la veine où le wraith pu sentir le pouls de son amante. La veine palpitait signe de peur mais aussi du désir que pouvait ressentir la jeune femme.

Doc sentit son cœur palpitait dans sa cage thoracique. Tellement fort qu'elle pouvait le sentir au travers de sa poitrine. Poussant un rugissement, il la pénétra sauvagement d'une seule poussée abattant sa main droite contre. Face à cela, Doc poussa un cri avant de s'immobiliser. Putain que c'était bon ! Certes elle était en colère contre lui mais elle ne put empêcher ses hanches de bouger au même rythme que les poussées du wraith. Écartant plus largement les jambes afin de mieux l'accueillir et le sentir en elle, malgré l'intrusion brutal et la douleur cuisante.

Chaque fibre de son corps le réclamait, se soumettait à lui. Doc était réaliste, elle voulait qu'il la remplisse totalement, qu'il laissa sa trace en elle. Cependant, une petite voix lui disait : « Comment puis-je encore lui en vouloir ? Sa bouche sur moi, ses mains sur mes seins...sa verge en moi...je ne peut y résister ! »

Il voulait qu'elle se soumette pour qu'il puisse profiter de son corps mais aussi qu'elle y prenne du plaisirs. Bien qu'au début elle eut mal à son bas ventre face à l'intrusion, un doux plaisirs vint le remplacer.

Sa respiration devenant haché, l'officier lui empoigna les hanches pour accentuer ses coups de butoirs. Son besoins urgent fut bientôt réduit lorsqu'il se vida en elle, laissant son sperme imbiber ses cuisses. Calmant sa respiration, il se dégagea du fourreau chaud l'entendant gémir. La retournant face à lui, il lui prit le menton dans sa main pour qu'elle le regarde. Aucun mot ne fut dit entre eux.

S'approchant de ses lèvres, il l'embrassa passionnément. Oh que ses lèvres lui avaient manqué ! Se laissant faire, Doc s'accrocha au cou de son amant afin d'approfondir le baiser. Une fois leur lèvres séparer, le wraith la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur. Lui prenant la jambe droit, il voulut entrer de nouveau en elle. Sauf qu'elle ne le laissa pas faire ! Donnant une tape sur la main, elle le repoussa un peu. Croyant qu'elle allait de nouveau lui résister, il résista un peu la foudroyant du regard.

Le regardant, elle se mit à genoux devant lui. Baissant un peu plus le pantalon de cuir, Doc lui mordit l'aine avant de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Penchant la tête en arrière, le wraith agrippa la chevelure de la jeune femme afin d'avoir un appui. Doc n'y alla pas de main morte. En la prenant par derrière, il avait allumer un feu en elle, qui la consumait. Elle avait maintenant faim de son mâle. Utilisant sa salive, elle le pompa au de la du possible. Que c'était bon de le sentir dans sa bouche. S'accrochant à ses hanches, Doc le prit encore plus profondément dans sa bouche, le suçant encore plus.

Elle alterna entre petite morsure et léchouille sur le gland devenu sensible de l'officier. Agrippant plus fermement les cheveux de la jeune femme, le wraith cambra violemment les hanches avant de se déverser dans la bouche de son amante. Elle avala tout le sperme tout en nettoyant le sexe de son amant.

Ne le lui laissant pas le temps de se relever elle-même, il lui prit les épaule pour la relever afin de la pousser de nouveau contre le mur tout en lui prenant la jambe droite pour la tenir. La pénétrant violemment, il la prit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Doc ne résista pas et participa à leur ébat. S'accrochant à son cou, elle bougea les hanches au même rythme que ceux du wraith. Plantant ses griffes dans sa cuisse, il la pilonna alternant entre coup vite et lent. Doc laissait sa libido « gouverner ». Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : être combler !

Enfin ! Elle se laissait faire. L'officier était ravi, il retrouvait la femme qu'il avait accueilli dans sa couche. Certes elle avait changer, il voyait enfin son vrai visage. Les gémissants qu'il entendait le ravi dans son ego d'alien.

Lui empoignant les fesses, il la souleva pour qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de lui. Ce qu'elle fit bien entendu, plantant même ses talons dans ses reins. Hum ! Quelle délicieuse sensation !

\- Ah...Plus vite...fort...

Il lui obéit quitte à lui faire mal. Leur jouissance fut explosive au point qu'une fois ses jambes au sol Doc crut tomber. Ses cuisses étaient couverte de sperme la rendant collante, sa robe était fichue. Elle pendait en lambeau autour de ses hanches. Dommage elle l'aimait bien ! Sauf qu'elle n'en avait pas finit avec lui.

Ne se méfiant pas, le wraith ne la vit pas se baisser afin de lui faucher les jambes afin qu'il tombe par terre. Voulant se relever, il fut plaquer de nouveau au sol par la jeune femme qui se mit à califourchon sur lui.

\- Ne crois pas que j'en ait finit avec toi wraith ! Ronronna Doc.

Ne disant rien, l'officier sourit d'un air canaille avant de agripper pour inverser les rôles. Doc fut surprise par ce brusque changement de place. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il la laisserait faire. Elle avait oublier sa fierté de wraith !

Une fois au dessus d'elle, il lui leva les bras au dessus de sa tête. La toisant, il se pencha pour lui murmurer.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autoriser à me chevaucher Hayley.

\- Comme si j'avais besoins de ta permission.

Lui donnant un coup de boule, elle les fit rouler afin d'être de nouveau au-dessus de lui. Une fois de nouveau sur le dos, l'officier s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit la pointe acérer d'un doigt de garde sur sa carotide.

\- Où as tu eu cela femme ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ce doigt de garde. Qui te l'a donner ?

Doc peut entendre un brin de jalousie dans sa voix. Ainsi donc, il croyait qu'un autre mâle lui avait donner ceci ? Pouffant de rire, Doc retira l'objet de son doigt pour le présenter au wraith qui poussait des grognements menaçant.

\- Rassure toi. Aucun mâle ne me l'a donner. C'est moi qu'il l'ai fait, quand j'étais sur Terre. Il n'a rien de wraith. C'est juste de l'argent. Regarde par toi même au lieu de grogner.

Suspicieux, l'officier prit l'objet en main et le regarda de plus près. En effet le doigt de garde n'était pas comme ceux qu'il portait aux doigts. Celui-ci était bien en argent et le travail était vraiment très bien fait. Aussi bien les lettres que les hyènes qui l'ornaient. A l'intérieur il put lire quelque chose, un prénom : Hayley Quinnzeel. Fronçant ses arcades sourcilières, il regarda la jeune femme qui était sur lui. Croisant son regard, Doc s'expliqua.

\- Tu as du entendre une fois Frost m'appeler Hayley Jokera Quinn n'es ce pas ?

\- En effet. Dois je comprendre que cela n'était pas ta véritable identité ?

\- Non. Ma véritable identité se trouve à l'intérieur de mon doigt de garde. Je suis une enfant surdouée. Pour faire court, j'étais plus intelligente que mes autres camarades. Je n'arrivais pas à m'intégrer, mon père me ne voyait pas. Du coup je me suis créer le personnage de Jokera Quinn. Afin que l'on me remarque.

\- D'où ton comportement et ta façon de t'habiller ?

\- Oui. Sur Terre j'ai eu une petite discussion avec le général qui ma ouvert les yeux. Jokera Quinn n'était qu'une carapace sous laquelle je me cachais afin que l'on ne me remarque pas.

\- Pourquoi ceci ?

\- Disons que j'adore les sciences et manipuler le métal. J'ai créer des bijoux et des armes avant. Ces doigts de gardes sont les derniers que j'ai fait.

\- « Les » ?

\- Tu te doutes bien que j'en ai fait profiter les autres. Chacune d'entre nous en possède un. Avec ses caractéristiques bien sur. Ils sont uniques à chacun.

\- Je vois.

Reprenant son bien, Doc le remit à son doigt avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules du mâle ne dessous d'elle.

\- Maintenant si on reprenait là où l'on c'est arrêter ? Sauf que cette fois pas question que je me retrouve en position soumise mon cher officier.

\- Pfff ! Tu as aimer être dans une position soumise. Ton corps me l'a très bien fait comprendre.

\- Peut être mais mon ego n'a pas apprécier donc j'ai droit à une petite revanche.

Le wraith leva les yeux aux ciels face à cette annonce. Se penchant encore plus quitte à ce que ses seins touche son torse, elle lui murmura.

\- Aller laisse toi faire ! Juste pour cette fois. Ensuite tu pourras de nouveau être le dominant.

Lui prenant le menton, il l'embrassa donnant ainsi son accord pour qu'elle puisse le dominer. Juste cette fois là !

Mettant fin au baiser, Doc se recula pour se lever un peu. Prenant en main la verge de son amant, elle l'a guida jusqu'à son entrée avant de lentement descendre. Elle pouvait sentir l'organe mâle séparer ses lèvres pour venir se loger dans le fourreau chaud. Les deux amants poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

S'agrippant aux épaule de celui-ci, Doc commença à onduler. D'abord doucement afin de bien le sentir en elle. Son vagin le serrai afin de mieux l'engloutir en elle. C'était divin. Quand à son partenaire en dessous, il regardait fasciné, la femelle se déhancher sur lui avec vigueur. Ne restant pas inactif, il promena ses mains dans le dos, aux creux de ses reins, sur ses fesses. Il caressa même ses seins jouant avec la pointe qui durcit entre ses doigts experts.

Penchant la tête en arrière, Doc accentua ses coups de hanches, montant, descendant sur le sexe turgescent qu'elle sentait palpiter en elle. Soudain sans prévenir, l'officier se redressa. Face a ce mouvement rapide, la jeune femme faillit tomber. Heureusement deux mains puissantes la tenait dans le dos.

Leur regard se croisèrent, la jeune femme hésita un moment à continuer avant de sentir un coup de hanche du mâle qui lui sommait de continuer. S'accrochant à son cou, elle s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, les mains du wraith ne restèrent pas inactive. Ses mains s'emparèrent de ses seins, les malaxant avec ardeurs pour laisser ensuite place à la bouche tentatrice. Celle-ci s'empara de chaque mamelons pour les sucer vigoureusement avec un appétit sauvage mais aussi avec tendresse.

Doc gémit langoureusement, passant même ses mains dans la chevelure argenté, tirant sur les mèches. Répondant à ses caresses, il lui empoigna fermement les fesses afin de la guider beaucoup mieux. La faisant monter et descendre sur son sexe devenu raide procurant à tout les deux d'agréable sensations intenses.

Fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir la vague de plaisirs, elle crut entendre des mots chuchoté à son oreilles. Des mots en wraith, que lui chuchotait son amant. Elle ne comprit pas tout à cause du fait qu'elle était dans le brouillard du plaisirs. Sauf que ces mots étaient répété dans son esprit. Souriant, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour regarder son amant avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Langue humaine et wraith dansait un fabuleux ballet, elle en profita même pour le mordre avec ses petites dents plates.

Raffermissant sa prise sur ses fesses, il la colla encore plus contre lui. Faisant rebondir son corps souple contre le sien, sur son sexe infatigable, la baisant encore plus violemment, accentuant encore plus la vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie presque grâce.

Sauf que Doc avait l'habitude et qu'elle en redemandait. Elle sentait que la chevauché devint plus fougueuse à la limite du supportable pour elle. Elle pleura, gémit, cria, sauf que ce n'était pas de douleur.

Au moment de la jouissance, l'officier la saisie afin de la renverser par terre. Doc poussa un couinement de surprise puis d'indignation. Avant même qu'elle ne se relève, il la retourna à même le sol pour la mettre sur ses quatre membres et la pénétrant dans l'instant.

Elle put entendre un long râle de possessivité venir de la poitrine de l'officier. Il la laissa enfin avoir son orgasme avant que lui même ne laisse le sien venir. Dès qu'il se retira d'elle, Doc était épuiser. Ses quatre membres la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra au sol.

Du moins elle aurait du toucher le sol sauf que deux bras vinrent lui encercler la taille avant d'être couché sur le côté. Le wraith ôta son pantalon pour se retrouver nu comme un ver. Doc commençait à vraiment avoir mal à la gorge à force de trop crier. Son corps était en sueur et ses cuisses étaient imbiber de sperme. Se rapprochant du corps de son amante, il déchira ce qu'il restait de la robe afin qu'elle soit nu comme lui. Doc se laissa faire tellement elle n'en pouvait plus. Mettant son bras sous ses bras et ses cuisses il la porta vers son lit afin de la poser sur les fourrures.

Une fois couché dans le lit recouvert de divers fourrure, Doc se sentait bien mais assez courbaturer. C'était sur, plus de sexe avant un moment ! Sentant, la main de son amant parcourir son ventre plat pour ensuite remonter vers sa poitrine, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Donnant un tape sur la main, elle se mit dans son giron afin de parler.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être passer sous un rouleau compresseur.

\- Tu l'avais bien chercher femme.

\- Arrête avec tes « femmes ». Je ne suis pas ton esclave.

\- Encore heureux ! Tu es trop têtue et bornée ! Une vrai rebelle.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis. J'ai comme même le meurtre de mon paternel dans mon CV. Alors ne me chauffe pas trop.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas. Sauf que maintenant que je connais ton historie j'ai le pressentiment que tu m'as pas tout dit sur sa mort Hayley.

\- Non en effet !

\- Alors qu'elle était la vrai raison ?

\- Tu devrais dire les raisons. J'ai tué mon propre père parce qu'il avait tué ma mère. Ça c'était vrai. Mais j'avais découvert autre chose. Une chose si horrible que j'ai péter largement les plombs. J'ai découvert qu'il avait engrosser sa secrétaire. Seulement j'avais aussi découvert qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Enfin que ma mère n'en ai pas. Je suis venu au monde que parce qu'il craignait qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Au fait je ne t' ai toujours pas pardonner pour mes vêtements jeter.

\- Je comprend. Mais sache que c'est mon adoratrice qui a fait cela. Je ne lui ai jamais ordonner de jeter tes vêtements. Elle avait interdiction d'approcher de tes quartiers. Chaque fois que je la touchais je...

\- Épargne moi les détails wraiths ! Vociféra Doc.

\- Ne voyait que toi. Je voulais que ce soit toi qui ondule sous moi. Pas elle.

\- Alors maintenant on oublie tout c'est cela ? Hein ?

\- Oui. Je crois que l'on peut enterrer la hache de guerre.

\- Certes. Sauf que je ne crois pas être encore assez satisfaite mon cher officier. A moins que tu n'es plus d'énergie ?

\- C'est mal me connaître Hayley.

Lui écartant assez violemment les cuisses, l'officier la pénétra d'une seule poussée. Ne luis laissant pas le temps de s'habituer. Doc en oublia presque de respirer sous le coup. Elle fut secoué comme une poupée de chiffon. Encore une fois ! Le wraith ne l'épargna toujours pas, lui mettant même ses mains sur ses épaules.

Doc s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée plantant sans hésitation son doigt de garde dans son épaule faisait grogner son amant. Elle avait mal à force d'être pilonner comme cela mais elle en avait besoins ou plutôt son corps en avait besoins. Sauf qu'elle allait vraiment le payer chère le lendemain matin.

L'officier laissa sa nature de prédateur prendre encore une fois le dessus. Il était conscient qu'il lui faisait mal mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de son passage. Que son corps se rappelle leur ébat et qu'il lui appartenait. Le wraith adorait qu'elle le griffe avec son doigt de garde. Hum oui c'était très agréable pour lui. Lui tirant la tête en arrière, il passa sa langue sur son cou avant de le mordre. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, sa morsure était faite pour qu'elle prenne du plaisirs. Cela eut pour résulta que sa partenaire se cambre encore plus contre lui tout en gémissant.

Qu'il était bon d'entendre ses gémissements. Ce fut une douce mélodie pour lui surtout que son corps réagit encore. L'officier pouvait sentir ses parois intime se resserrer sur son membre. Hum oui, elle n'allait pas tarder à venir et lui non plus. Lui empoignant les hanches, il accentua encore ses poussées jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se crisper avant d' hurler. Quelques minutes après il la suivit. Sa semence la remplissant au delà du possible. Si bien qu'une partie de sa semence déborda sur ses cuises. Mais au moins une chose était sur : Hayley revenait dans sa couche. Leur dispute était finit.

Épuiser au delà du possible, Doc peina à reprendre son souffle. Pire encore, elle se demandait si elle ne frisait pas l'extinction de voix. Au bout du compte peu importait, le troisième officier et elle c'était rabibocher. Certes dans la violence mais au moins leur dispute faisait partit du passer.

Seul bémol, toute la ruche à du tout entendre. Des fois elle maudissait ce foutu lien psychique. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas le wraith se retirer d'elle avec précaution pour venir s'allonger à côté d'elle. Allongeant un bras, il la ramena vers lui pour que sa tête repose sur son torse. Enfin ! Sa petite humaine excentrique était de retour et ils avaient enterrer la hache de guerre.

Lui caressant les cheveux, il ne la vit pas bouger pour mettre sa tête sur son torse.

\- Tu sais, ton adoratrice ne vas pas apprécier que je prenne ta place dans ton lit. D'ailleurs j'ai un petite compte à régler avec elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Elle m'a servit de repas.

\- _Quoi ?!_

Se redressant brutalement, Doc lui planta les coudes dans les côtes ce qui fit broncher l'officier.

\- Cette petite pouffe jette mes vêtements et toi tu la transforme en repas ? Tu sais que tu viens de me priver de ma vengeance wraith ?

\- Elle n'a pas tout jeter femme.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

La poussant pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit, l'officier sortit pour aller vers son placard. Bien sur il put sentir le regard brûlant de son amante sur lui, alors qu'il était nu. Voyant le wraith revenir, Doc n'en perdit pas une miette. Oh oui ! Puis une fois de nouveau le lit, il lui tendit un manteau. Le prenant, elle sut que c'était le sien. Ainsi il lui avait sauver au moins un vêtement ?

Serrant contre elle le vêtement, Doc fut émus. Finalement Zéro avait raison, ce wraith ne l'avait pas vraiment oublier. Jetant le manteau par terre, elle agrippa l'officier par le cou pour venir écraser ses lèvres sur le siennes. D'abord surprit, il s'abandonna avant de prendre les rênes.

Sauf que Doc avait d'autres objectifs. Le poussant pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos, elle empoigna son sexe. Tout en le regardant d'un air lubrique, elle parla d'une vois suave.

\- Je crois que vous avez droit à une petite récompense officier pour ce que vous avez fait.

Le wraith sourit avant de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. Oh oui, il pourrait facilement la laisser le dominer mais seulement quand il le voudrais. Après cette aventure plus jamais il ne devrait sous estimé cette femme ni se séparer d'elle. Plus jamais, ni son esprit ni son corps ne pourrait le supporter encore.

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que ce n'était pas facile pour moi d'écrire ce chapitre. Petite annonce pour ceux qui adore le genre Science fiction j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic. Cela se situe dans le domaine d'Alien/Predator. Pour le moment il n'a que le prologue. Si vous êtes intéresser venez y jeter un coup d'œil. A plus.**


End file.
